El Encuerado Del Piso de Arriba
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.AU/AU. Bella llega a su nuevo departamento y descubre que su vecino es un tipo realmente caliente y encuerado... ella cuenta todo a través de twitter.Un Edward mujeriego vs una correcta Bella. amor/odio/amor/bromas/lemmons. Parejas cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de **AngryBadgerGirl**. Sólo me adjudico la traducción

_Grax a Lei-Clln por ser mi beta …_

* * *

"¡Maldición!" Murmuré para mí misma por enésima vez...

Nada había ido bien hoy. Me iba a mudar a mi nuevo apartamento en Cambridge para iniciar mi último año en Harvard. No podía esperar; había estado en la doble especialización de Inglés y Escritura Creativa, y solamente quería quitarme esto de encima y graduarme. Francamente había estado trabajando como burro. Pasando a la fuerza a conferencias, estudiando, escribiendo- eso es todo lo que sabía. Era la clásica nerd de biblioteca, y eso realmente no me molestaba en lo más mínimo.

_Quizá no era la chica más linda en __una habitación, pero casi siempre era la más inteligente. Podía vivir con eso._

"¡Mierda!" Murmuré.

Mi nuevo hogar tenía un poco de desastre. Había cajas y pequeñas cosas tiradas en todo el pequeño espacio del dormitorio. Había estado tratando durante todo el día de poner un poco de orden. Finalmente, conseguí sacar mi laptop fuera de donde tenía amontonado todo lo demás.

Buscando hacer algo aparte de desempaquetar, decidí sentarme y tratar de configurar mi conexión a internet. Todos mis servicios deberían de estar en funcionamiento, pero con estos viejos edificios nunca puedes estar seguro. Cuando intenté configurar mi conexión a internet, aparecía un mensaje de error. Pienso que hay alguien más que está utilizando WiFi **(n/a: conexión inalámbrica) **arriba.

_Debía ser quienquiera que viviera__ en el piso de arriba._

"Hey cariño ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" preguntó mi mamá mientras caminaba hacia mí a través del estrecho pasillo, después de organizar mi cuarto.

"Gracias, puedo terminar el resto por mí misma. Tienes que irte, no quieres perder tu vuelo." Le dije.

"Lo sé. Sólo quiero ayudar lo más que se pueda- todas las cosas locas de mamá gallina." Dijo con una risa mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de mí. Me volteé hacia ella y la dejé darme un abrazo agradablemente cálido, porque realmente podía permitirme tener uno.

"Te amo mamá."

"Te amo nena."

Puse una foto de mis padres conmigo en un estante y la miré por un instante.

"También lo extraño." Dijo mi mamá mientras me veía suspirar con la foto enfrente de mí.

"Estoy en un momento en el que estoy enojada con él. ¿No es estúpido? Estoy loca porque él no estará en mi graduación. Como si fuera su culpa." Admití con voz triste y un movimiento de mi cabeza.

"¿Estás segura de que estarás bien viviendo sola? No quiero que estés en soledad cariño, eso es todo." Explicó mi mamá en voz baja y acarició mi cabello.

Mi mamá había sido la única que me había consolado con todo lo que había pasado el último año; cuando realmente ella era la que más lo necesitaba. Ella y mi padre tuvieron uno de esos "romances fugaces" – del tipo que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas. Mi madre era la bohemia y mi padre el siempre correcto y cerrado. Dos personas más contrarias no podían haberse emparejado, aún así, mi papá logró invitarla a salir a su baile oficial de primavera, sin duda un impulso, y de alguna manera ella dijo que sí.

Bueno, ellos tuvieron una cosa en común, porque nueve meses después nací.

Lucharon como una pareja joven con un bebé pero ellos lograron salir adelante- quedando locos de amor en el proceso. Mi mamá llegó a ser maestra de arte, y mi papá, el jefe de policía. Su historia habría tenido un "felices para siempre", pero mi padre murió de cáncer de estómago hace seis meses. En el momento en que nos dimos cuenta de que algo estaba mal, ya era muy tarde. Mi padre murió cinco semanas después de que lo diagnosticaron, en su cumpleaños número cuarenta y cuatro.

"Estaré bien, de verdad." Tranquilicé a mi mamá mientras apartaba de mí los recuerdos tristes. "Te prometo que si realmente esto no me gusta, siempre puedo avisar un mes antes que me mudo con Alice y Rose. Ellas tienen una habitación adicional y siguen pidiéndome que me vaya a vivir con ellas. Pero quiero mi propio lugar- para poder trabajar en mi tesis y estudiar para los exámenes de admisión al posgrado," expliqué. Realmente necesitaba mi propio espacio para pensar, para poner mis piezas de nuevo juntas, para ser yo misma.

"Siempre has tenido tu propia mentalidad, desde que eras una niña." Dijo mi mamá mientras acariciaba mi brazo. "Bueno, al menos déjame tender tu cama antes de irme, ¿Puedo hacerlo?"

"Gracias mami," dije con la voz más melosa que pude, la que usaba con ella cuando estaba bromeando. "Tengo que llamar a la gente de cable, aún no consigo que mi laptop esté en línea. Espero que pueda encontrar mi celular entre todo esto."

Un rato después, finalmente logré acomodar a mi mamá en un taxi al aeropuerto. Me comprometí a llamarla, al menos, cada pocos días para hacerle saber cómo estoy. Después del último gran abrazo, nos dimos un beso de despedida y se fue.

Cuando estuve de nuevo en mi pequeño departamento, mantuve el teléfono apretado entre mi oreja y mi hombro. Me esforcé para levantar una caja, pero terminó cayendo en mi pie.

"¡Maldición!"

Traté de caminar hasta el otro lado de la habitación, pero mi pie dio contra algo.

"¡Mierda!"

Saqué my laptop de debajo de un montón de papeles. Escribí my nombre y mi contraseña pero extrañamente no pasó nada.

_¡Estúpido WiFi!_

"Sí, todavía estoy aquí." Murmuré a la persona de servicios al cliente que estaba del otro lado del celular. "He estado esperando eternamente, por favor dígame por qué mi internet aún no funciona. Ok, si se supone que no está nada mal con mi conexión allá, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Preguntar a los vecinos si no es nada que ellos estén haciendo? Lo tengo. Gracias," refunfuñé al terminar la llamada.

"A la mierda todo, en serio." Agregué para mí misma mientras lanzaba el celular al cojín del sillón.

Me levanté, suspiré profundamente y salí por la puerta de enfrente. Podía subir y preguntar por eso. Necesitaba conocer a mi nuevo vecino de todos modos.

Subí las viejas escaleras y toqué la puerta. Estaba abierta- no totalmente, pero con un empujón se podía abrir.

"¿Hola?" llamé.

No tuve respuesta.

"¿Hola?" Volví a llamar en voz alta.

"Sí, pasa." Oí una voz masculina decir la respuesta.

Caminé un poco hacia adentro. Mirando alrededor, me di cuenta de que era un apartamento totalmente masculino, con muebles obscuros y decoración escasa. Había una caja de pizza en la barra de la cocina. Había libreros en todas partes, repletos a más no poder, obviamente de libros-cientos de ellos. Miré algunos de ellos rápidamente, vi que había gran variedad de géneros, pero un librero entero estaba lleno de libros sobre medicina.

_Hmmm… un doctor. Nada mal._

Estaba perdida en mi mundo de ensueño lleno de doctores ricos, cuando oí una profunda voz detrás de mí, casi salto de mi piel **(n/a Se refiere a que casi salta de la sorpresa).**

"Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?" Dijo la suave voz masculina tras de mí.

Y después, cuando lo observé, casi salto de mi piel de nuevo. Porque todo lo que veía era piel.

Había algo de muy buen mirar, un muy desnudo hombre parado delante de mí.

_Mierda, miré directamente su paquete._

"¡Ohdiosmio, ohdiosmio, ohdiosmio!" grité, volteando la cabeza y presionando mi mano contra mi cara para cubrir mis ojos. "Um… Wow… tú estás muy… ¿desnudo?" Tartamudeé tontamente mientras mis palabras formaban la pregunta por alguna razón. Mi mano cubría mis ojos cuando alejé la cabeza. Sentí cómo me ruborizaba furiosamente.

"Sí, acabo de tomar una ducha. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, ojos cafés?" Preguntó.

¿_Qué? ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo? ¿Mientras estaba en cueros?_

"Uh, sí, lamento haber interrumpido, Sr., um…Sr. Encuerado, pero vivo en el piso de abajo y… ¿sabes? No, no importa." Dije queriendo irme, pero tropecé porque tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano sobre ellos.

Me estampé contra la pared con un ruido sordo.

_Auch._

"Bien, ojos cafés, si vamos a ser vecinos y todo, quizás podamos ser… Buenos vecinos," dijo, con una voz sedosa. "Vamos, no muerdo, a menos que te gusten ese tipo de cosas" agregó con una enorme sonrisa.

Respiré profundo e hice mi mayor esfuerzo por empezar de nuevo.

"Estoy teniendo problemas con mi WiFi. Me preguntaba si tú tienes la tuya configurada de tal manera que esté interfiriendo," dije. Las palabras las decía tan rápido como podía. Debía parecer una imbécil-payasa hablando con mi mano sobre mi cara, pero así no me arriesgaba a otro vistazo de su hombría. "Lo siento, no puedo ser más específica que eso, no soy muy buena con las computadoras" agregué.

"Hmmm," dijo pensando. "Creo que tengo una forma muy técnica de resolver el problema. Espera." Dijo con la risa marcada en su voz.

Escuché sus pisadas alejarse más y más, pero tenía demasiado miedo como para descubrir mis ojos. Escuché que volvió después de unos minutos.

"Creo que lo arreglé," lo escuché decir. "El viejo truco de encendido, apagado," explicó.

"Eso fue rápido," dije con una risa nerviosa. "Gracias. Ummm… Sr. Encuerado." Agregué.

"¿Sabes, ojos cafés? Me vestí hace diez minutos." Dijo.

"Oh." Le contesté sin decir ninguna palabra.

Abrí mis ojos y parpadeé varias veces. Me sentía realmente estúpida, y mis mejillas se calentaron más de lo que lo habían hecho antes cuando caminó por la habitación por primera vez. Finalmente volteé mi cabeza hacia él.

De pie frente a mí, con unos bóxers de seda negro era probablemente… El tipo más bueno que había visto. Tenía el cabello broncíneo, puntiagudo y desordenado; como si hubiera estado jugando con él las últimas horas.

_Que probablemente así fue._

Su nariz era larga y ligeramente puntiaguda al final, y muy ligeramente torcida y con una pequeña protuberancia en el puente. Tenía una sonrisa diabólica, que se subía un poco más de un lado que del otro- como si estuviera pensando en algo sucio.

_Que probablemente así era._

Me encontré con su mirada y noté que sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, rodeados de gruesas pestañas y cejas. Su frente estaba un poco baja, dándole aire realmente profundo. Tenía una cantidad moderada de barba crecida, quizás de unos cuantos días sin afeitarse.

"¿Ves algo que te guste, ojos cafés?" Preguntó mientras su sonrisa torcida crecía. Tenía unos dientes bastante blancos y puntiagudos que me hacían pensar cosas sucias.

Aclaré mi garganta, avergonzada de haberme permitido comerme con los ojos a este completo extraño.

"Lo siento, Sr. En…" traté de decir pero me interrumpió.

"Soy Edward," dijo mientras extendía su mano y estrechaba la mía.

"Bella," contesté estrechando su mano.

No podía dejar de notar que incluso sus manos eran magníficas. Tenía largos y delgados dedos que se envolvían fuertemente alrededor de mi mano, aunque a la vez eran delicados.

"Piano." Dijo.

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunté confundida.

"Mis dedos, toco el piano. Lo he hecho desde que tenía cinco." Explicó.

"¿Eres músico?" Pregunté. La curiosidad estaba sacando lo mejor de mí.

"Sí, pero no lo uso como profesión." Contestó. "Soy doctor- estoy terminando mi residencia en el Hospital para Mujeres Brigham." Agregó.

"¿Eres cirujano?" Pregunté tratando de no parecer indiscreta y fracasando miserablemente.

"No exclusivamente, aunque realizo procedimientos quirúrgicos. Soy ginecólogo." Explicó.

"No estoy tan sorprendida de eso." Murmuré.

"¿Disculpa ojos cafés?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo sabes que mis ojos son cafés? Los había tenido cubiertos hasta hace un minuto." Pregunté por el tono excesivamente familiar de este tipo.

Sólo me veía como si fuera un pedazo de carne, con su sonrisa extendida por su rostro.

"Créeme ojos cafés, no los cerraste tan rápido."

_Pequeño bastardo arrogante. No tenía tiempo para esas tonterías, enserio._

"Bien, ok, gracias por todo, adiós." Le dije mientras movía la cabeza negativamente y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Regresé a mi apartamento y me senté en el sillón con mi laptop. Lo que sea que haya hecho mi vecino, parecía haber arreglado mi WiFi. Abrí el navegador y fui directamente a actualizar mi estado en twitter.

_Username__: __BadKittykillkill_

_**¿Qué estás haciendo**__**?**_ Me pedía el borde superior de la página. Escribí en la caja rectangular de abajo.

_Conocí a mi nuevo vecino. Es el encuerado del piso de arriba (EDPA) :p._

* * *

Se ke aún no es mucho pero los siguientes capítulos son mejores… procuraré traducir seguido

Reviews????

sparklinghaledecullen


	2. Chapter 2

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de __**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción._

_Gracias a Lei-Clln por ser mi beta._

_Bueno antes que nada EDPA significa El Encuerado Del Piso de Arriba, lo verán en varias ocasiones, especialmente cuando se hable de twitter. En segundo, según la autora Bella tiene entre 21 y 23 años, mientras que Edward alrededor de 28._

* * *

Mis mejores amigas – Alice y Rosalie-, y yo, nos reunimos para tomar un café, ansiosas de ponernos al día después de haber pasado el verano separadas unas de otras. Acababa de mudarme a mi nuevo departamento el día anterior, y como de costumbre, estas "Adorables Fisgonas" querían saber todos los detalles.

"Aún pienso que deberías de mudarte con nosotras, Bella. No sé porque insistes en tener tu propio lugar fuera del campus." Protestó Alice. Ella todavía estaba muy en contra de que hubiera conseguido mi propio hogar. Ella siempre me había protegido, especialmente desde la enfermedad de mi padre. Sé que lo dice sólo por preocupación, pero yo estaba haciendo lo mejor para mí.

"Vamos Alice." Dije con un suspiro exasperado. "Sabes por qué lo hago, hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces. Realmente necesito mi propio espacio para poder trabajar en paz," expliqué. "Ustedes perras a) nunca se callan y b) tienen su propia manada de pequeños sementales que van ahí regularmente. Así que básicamente ustedes cierran la boca cuando están ocupadas, pero entonces, ustedes hacen otro tipo de ruidos." Dije bromeando sarcásticamente.

"¿Celosa?" Dijo Rose sarcásticamente con una mueca en sus labios.

"Síííí. Estoy celosa de sus montones de vaginas con chancros." Resoplé mientras rodaba mis ojos.

"Linda aliteración, Bella **(n/a se refiere a la repetición de sonidos en la frase anterior que en ingles es ****Yeah, I'm jealous of your cornucopia of cooch cooties y cooch y cooties tienen sonidos parecidos)**. La matrícula en Harvard vale totalmente para que seas una especialista en Inglés, seriamente." Soltó Rose. Arrugó la cara en mi dirección antes de tomar delicadamente un sorbo de su café con leche.

"Ambas cierren la boca." Interrumpió Alice. "¿Qué pasa con el tipo que vive arriba de ti? Ayer leí lo que escribiste en twitter y casi mojo mis pantalones." Continuó Alice con una carcajada.

"Oh Dios. No podía lograr que mi internet trabajara, así que fui al piso de arriba a pedir ayuda. ¡Estaba desnudo! ¡Yo estaba mortificada!" Expliqué moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Le echaste un vistazo a la mercancía?" Preguntó Rose mordiéndose el labio con picardía y haciéndome un guiño.

"¿Fue cómo un "picantemente desnudo" o "tremendamente desnudo"?" Preguntó Alice con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"No estaba mirando, me tapé los ojos." Contesté con una mueca de incomodidad.

Ninguna de las dos me creyó.

_Mierda._

"Eres. Una. Maldita. Embustera." Puntualizó Rose, marcando cada palabra con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Alice me señaló y empezó a bufar-reír.

"Mira su cara. ¡Está mintiendo totalmente!" Exclamó.

Suspiré. Era inútil tratar de mentirles a estas dos cuando se habla del miembro masculino. Era como querer disimular el hecho de que acababas de fumar de la mejor cosecha de los Dead Heads **(n/a: fanáticos de una banda americana llamada The Grateful Dead).**

"Él estaba 'picantemente desnudo'; ¿Ok? Picantemente desnudo. Tenía puestos sus bóxers, entonces así lo miré." Confesé.

Me miraron con escepticismo por lo que me pareció una hora, no parpadearon ni una sola vez.

"_Bien. _Vi su paquete. Fue… bastante agradable. ¿Ok?"

Rose soltó un _¡phhhhttttt! _Antes de reír.

"¡Bastante agradable! ¿Quién carajos lo describe así?" Preguntó con incredulidad.

"Así que… ¿Qué tan grande? ¿Qué tan grueso?" Pidió Alice descaradamente. "Esos son detalles realmente importantes. Al menos para mí." Me dijo.

"¡Dios! Ustedes son realmente unas _pervertidas_." Les dije, sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto.

"¿Hablaste con él o sólo corriste gritando con la vista del miembro de un verdadero hombre?" Preguntó Rose, riendo y dándole un codazo en las costillas a Alice.

"Hablé con él. Como por dos minutos. Arregló lo que sea que estaba mal con mi computadora." Respondí, jugando con la cubierta de cartón de mi café.

"Aparte de su paquete, ¿el resto de él también está 'bastante agradable'?" Insistió Alice.

"Sip, quiero decir, tiene una linda cara, supongo. Y un buen cuerpo, especialmente para alguien que probablemente trabaja todo el tiempo. Se graduó de la escuela de medicina- es residente en Brightman." Expliqué.

Mis dos amigas dejaron caer la cuchara al mismo tiempo y sólo me miraron.

"¿Vives debajo de un médico caliente que se pasea desnudo?" Preguntó Alice, su pequeña boca estaba abierta.

"Jesús de 'todas-las-suertudas-perras', Cristo, ¿¡¿¡Cómo es que esta mierda nunca me pasa a mí!?!? ¿Y por qué te está pasando a ti, a Prunella Ironsnatch?" **(n/a: Prun: seco, decrépito, ella: Bella. Ironsnatch se refiere a que no tiene vida sexual en absoluto.)** Preguntó Rose retóricamente, con las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba mientras parpadeaba repetidamente.

"Así que, ¿irás a su casa y pedirás un poco de algo? ¿Curar lo que te pasa? ¿Algo de healin sexual **(n/a: se refiere a curar un padecimiento del tipo sexual con otra cosa sexual, como sexo oral, anal, etc)**?" Se burló Alice mientras lamía sus labios sugestivamente.

Moví mi cara un poco y arrugué la nariz como si algo oliera muy, muy terrible.

"¿Estas bromeando? Él parece un completo mujeriego. No sólo un mujeriego- un playboy.

Es ginecólogo sólo por esa mierda", me burlé con un movimiento de mi mano.

"¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Exclamó Rose. "Maldición. Esto se pone mejor y mejor. ¿Puedes imaginar cuánto sabe este tipo sobre vaginas? Te haría llegar al cielo como en 12 segundos." Recalcó con un largo y lento silbido.

"Un gurú de la vagina." Dijo Alice nostálgicamente, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano.

"Un vagitariano **(n/a: alguien que en su dieta incluye "vagina"… que es lo mismo que alguien a quien le gusta mucho el sexo oral.) **también, apuesto." Agregó Rosalie.

"Un completo vaginator **(n/a Alguien que adora "jugar" con la parte íntima de las chicas)**" Dijo Alice mientras alzaba sus pulgares.

Ambas se partieron de la risa, pero yo no lo encontraba tan divertido. En todo.

"Bueno, él no estaba cenando en el restaurante vagitariano. No, gracias. Además, no soy su tipo. No soy tan cachonda, picante o sucia como ustedes, perras." Jadeé.

Y con eso, lancé mi taza de café vacía a la basura y volví a mi departamento.

Cuando estaba abriendo mi puerta, escuché pasos detrás de mí. Volteé y vi a Edward subiendo las escaleras, acercándose a mí; probablemente para continuar hacia su apartamento; pero alentó su caminar y se paró a mi lado.

Intercambiamos miradas, y me di cuenta de vestía una camisa blanca, corbata y pantalones tipo caqui negros. Caminó unas pulgadas más cerca de mí. Sintiéndome realmente incómoda, volteé mi cabeza, tratando de concentrarme en abrir la puerta. Por alguna extraña razón, tuve una enorme dificultad para hacerlo.

"Hola Bella." Escuché que decía mientras sentía como me rozaba un poco. Todos los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron.

"Hola", dije en respuesta, sonando más evasiva de lo que quería.

Abrí rápidamente mi puerta, entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí, dejando a Edward parado, solo en el pasillo. No escuché nada del otro lado de la puerta por un minuto, y después escuché como subía las escaleras.

Un poco más tarde, estaba mirando toda la comida que había hecho para la cena. No era humanamente posible que una sola persona comiera todo eso. Yo nunca había podido hacer nada en pequeñas cantidades- era un hábito de cocina de mi madre y su madre italiana.

"Estoy siendo realmente estúpida o muy caliente. Probablemente ambas cosas." Murmuré para mí mientras empacaba los alimentos en recipientes de plástico.

Estaba delante de la puerta de Edward y toqué, sosteniendo los recipientes entre mis manos.

Edward abrió la puerta y se encontró conmigo, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa.

"Oh, Hola Bella." Dijo ladeando su cabeza.

"Hola Edward." Respondí, con cierta torpeza.

"Hey, dijiste dos palabras esta vez, ¿qué pasa?" Dijo bromeando.

Me encogí un poco de hombros y miré hacia los recipientes que estaban en mis manos.

"Hice la cena, y pensé en traerte. Me gusta cocinar, pero siempre hago demasiado. ¿Quieres un poco?" Ofrecí, tratando de compensar el haber sido tan brusca anteriormente.

"Eso depende," contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿De qué?" Pregunté

"¿Entrarás y la compartirás conmigo?"

"Creo que puedo hacer eso." Le respondí con una sonrisa.

"Está bien entonces, entra Ojos Cafés." Ofreció, abriendo la puerta totalmente para que pudiera entrar.

"No es mucho, es sólo pasta." Dije poniendo la comida en la mesa.

"Me agrada eso. Gracias." Respondió amablemente. Parecía un poco incómodo, como si hubiera hecho algo excesivo o demasiado amigable. Eso me pareció un poco absurdo, ya que lo había visto desnudo el día anterior, y eso parecía mucho más amigable que haber traído un poco de pasta, pero traté de no analizar a fondo la situación.

"De nada." Dije en voz baja.

"Oh, toma asiento. ¿Te gustaría un poco de vino?" Preguntó mientras recorría una silla para mí.

"Um, ok. Realmente no soy una bebedora asidua, así que un vaso pequeño estará bien. Gracias." Respondí mientras me sentaba.

Después de tener platos y cubiertos listos, Edward empezó a acribillarme con preguntas para iniciar la conversación.

"Así que… Especialista en Inglés ¿uh? ¿Tienes algún plan para después de graduarte?" preguntó.

"Si, actualmente estoy pensando en entrar a la escuela de posgrado. Aunque no estoy muy segura, aún. Estoy trabajando en eso." Respondí sintiéndome un poco insegura de mí misma.

"Así que, ¿tu novio te seguirá a donde sea que tu vayas?" Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

_Pfff. Buen intento._

"No tengo novio." Dije claramente, retorciendo mi servilleta en mi regazo. Gracias a Dios él no podía verme haciendo eso.

"Bueno, eso es sorprendente- una chica tan linda como tú." Dijo con una ceja levantada.

"Es sólo que no tengo mucho tiempo, especialmente ahora. Tengo esta especialmente larga tesis que necesito escribir," describí, sintiéndome nerviosa por lo personal que la conversación se estaba volviendo.

"Las personas hacen tiempo para lo que realmente desean, Ojos Cafés," dijo.

"Yo quiero… eso" Respondí a la defensiva.

_Creo que le dije que quería sexo. ¿Lo hice?_

"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo consigues?"

"¿Conseguir qué?"

"Lo que necesitas"

"No 'necesito' nada"

"Ojos Cafés, 'todos' necesitamos eso." Dijo, mirándome con diversión.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté en un tono molesto, preguntándome por qué me miraba como si pudiera leer mi mente. Era jodidamente inquietante.

"Te ves realmente tensa, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"No te voy a decir eso."

"¿Cuánto tiempo, eh?"

"Eres realmente atrevido e inapropiado, ¿lo sabes?"

"Y sin embargo, estoy más dispuesto a conseguir 'lo que necesito', mucho más que tú. Eso debe de decirte algo."

"¿Podemos cambiar de tema?"

Edward agarró la botella de vino de la mesa que tenía a su lado.

"¿Más vino?"

"Sí, por favor." Contesté. Levanté mi copa rápidamente. Necesitaba más alcohol en mi sistema.

_Lo necesitaba. Justo. Ahora._

Me sirvió otra copa de vino y tomé varios sorbos grandes.

"Entonces, ¿en qué tema estás trabajando?" Preguntó.

"Uh… es… um. Nada interesante en realidad." Le respondí con una risa nerviosa.

_¿Tuvo que preguntarme eso?_

"¿Qué? ¿No quieres decirme?" Presionó, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y me sonreía.

Sentía que podría freír un huevo en mi mejilla. Huevo en mi cara- extrañamente apropiado. Tomé otro largo trago de vino y cerré mis ojos por un instante. Tomé una profunda respiración, preparándome para dar mi respuesta, orgullosa y con dignidad de estar condenada.

"Um... es… um… erotismo en la poesía Victoriana," murmuré en voz baja.

"Lo siento, ¿qué? ¿Puedes repetirlo?" Se burló, poniendo la mano alrededor de su oreja.

Solté un suspiro de desesperación.

"Erotismo en la poesía Victoriana." Dije, puntualizando cada palabra.

Edward estaba más que divertido, y su larga y profunda risa retumbó por la habitación.

"Está bien. Déjame ver si entendí." Respondió mientras sonreía enormemente, sus dientes puntiagudos mordiéndose su labio inferior. "Lees sobre 'eso', escribes acerca de 'eso', pero actualmente no tienes tiempo para hacer 'eso'. ¿Entendí bien?" Preguntó con la misma mirada de autosuficiencia que parecía tener en el rostro todo el tiempo.

Aclaré mi garganta audiblemente. Eso estuvo más allá de la burla. Estaba tratando de avergonzarme, y francamente, era jodidamente violento.

"No hago 'eso' con cualquiera. Y a juzgar por la manera en que le hablas a una mujer, es un misterio para mí como consigues 'eso', en absoluto." Acusé.

"Sólo le digo a una mujer lo que necesita oír." Respondió en voz baja mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

"Bueno, no necesito oír lo que estás diciendo ahora." Argumenté con aspereza.

"Claro que sí. Necesitas ver cómo terminas. Para ser honesto, realmente podría beneficiarte dirigir esa energía a algo más _constructivo._" Ronroneó.

Mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron. Edward parecía no tener límites. Ya no era lindo, o sexy, o divertido.

"Wow, eres... um..." Empecé, pero fui incapaz de continuar.

"¿Qué, Ojos Cafés? Continúa. Dilo. No sería la primera vez." Se burló.

"Eres una especie de… cerdo" Dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

En lugar de sentirse insultado, sólo rió. Tuve que pensar que eso era parte del paquete, verdaderamente.

"Sí. Sí lo soy. Un tipo de disculpa por eso. Sé lo que soy y estoy bastante bien con eso. ¿Qué tan bien te conoces a ti misma?" Preguntó.

"Sé que no me gusta ser tratada como una cosa para usar y tirar."

"Nadie lo hace, a menos que sean engañados de alguna manera. Yo _nunca _miento. Y no manipulo. Y, sin embargo, tengo un montón de citas."

"No quiere decir que eso esté bien. La gente se lastima pensando que pueden obtener más, y luego no lo hacen."

"Si yo no puse esa idea en su cabeza, entonces no es mi culpa."

"Así que, básicamente, ¿no quieres que nadie espere nada de ti?"

"Oh, deben esperar algo. Un montón de cosas. Una y otra vez."

"Wow. Eres increíble."

"Sí, también pienso eso. Hey, gracias por la comida, y me encantaría devolverte tu generosidad. Normalmente estaría muy feliz, pero tengo un tercer turno de trabajo en el hospital. De lo contrario, me habría dado un tiempo extra para estar esperando a cuando llegaras aquí de nuevo."

Simplemente me quedé estupefacta al escuchar lo que él acababa de decir.

_¿Realmente estaba diciendo que debía de venir aquí para conseguir sexo?_

"¿Tiempo extra? Espera, ¿piensas que he venido hasta aquí con la comida para ver qué podía hacer contigo? Eso es todo. Lo que sea, tipo." Dije, sintiendo como mi ira e indignación crecían. Me preguntaba quién diablos se creía este tipo.

Me levanté rápidamente, pero golpeé mi pie con la pata de la mesa. Hice una mueca de dolor, pero seguí caminando, aunque con un poco de cojera.

"¿Qué pasa con tu pie?" Preguntó, con la preocupación evidente en su voz.

Me paré en un solo pie y apoyé mi mano en la mesa para mantener el equilibrio.

"Nada, dejé caer una caja el otro día, y ahora he aplastado el mismo dedo del pie dos veces."

"Déjame echarle un vistazo."

Edward se puso de pie y me hizo señas para que me volviera a sentar en la silla. Me senté mientras él se ponía de rodillas frente a mí y levantaba suavemente mi pie, ya sin mi zapato. Estudió los dedos de mi pie con una mirada de total concentración, como si estuviera leyendo un libro muy complicado.

"¿Es justo aquí?" Preguntó mientras movía suavemente mi dedo meñique de arriba a abajo, con otros dos dedos. Hice un ruido de dolor.

"¡Ay!" Grité, sintiéndome como un bebé.

"Probablemente solo sea un golpe en el tendón. Si te molesta aún después de unos días, deberías sacarte unos rayos X." Explicó mientras bajaba mi pie con cuidado.

"Gracias, debo irme." Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eh, déjame ayudarte. Um... pareces un poco torpe." Dijo con una risa

Edward extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Me levanté y quedamos cara a cara. Me sentí conflictuada- como si quisiera abrazarlo y golpearlo al mismo tiempo.

"Sí, creo que lo soy." Respondí, riendo. De repente me sentí realmente incómoda. Lamenté haberlo llamado cerdo, cuando el solo se preocupaba por mi pie, a pesar de que sólo lo insulté.

"Mira Edward, lamento haberte llamado cerdo." Dije en voz baja.

"Está bien. No debí haberte ofendido. Creo que estamos a mano." Contestó, mirando hacia el suelo. Parecía un niño pequeño arrepentido de repente, pero obligado irremediablemente a ser malo a pesar de sí mismo.

"Muy bien." Respondí mientras me volteaba y alcanzaba la puerta. "Bye"

"Buenas noches Bella."

Cuando regresé a mi casa, me senté con mi laptop enfrente de mí, mi pie lesionado sobre la mesa de café. Actualicé mi blog mientras sacaba mi última botella de vino.

_He cenado con EDPA. No más pinot con él __**(n/a pinot es un tipo de vino)**__. No más pinot. Pene??? ¡No! ¡Yo NO me meto con la especie porcina! Solo cosas malas podrían pasar. Y por malas, me refiero a sexy. Mierda, estoy borracha. Ojalá no hubiera actuado como una geek __**(n/a aquí se refiere a alguien que le gusta estudiar)**__ tan tensa. Creo que tal vez lo juzgué muy duramente. Parece que tiene un lado amable conmigo, y como él dice, es honesto acerca de él mismo. Respeto eso. También puedo respetar que él está buenísimo. Y es bien hablado. E inteligente. Peeeeeeene._

* * *

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews alertas y favoritos. Son los mejores!!!

Espero poder actualizar pronto.

Dudas, comentarios, lo que sea dejen un REVIEW!!!!!!

Besos…

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	3. Chapter 3

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de __**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

* * *

Mis dos amigas y yo estábamos sentadas en las escaleras de la entrada a mi apartamento viendo a la gente pasar, o como Rose solía llamarlo "buscando chicos guapos."

"chicas han estado quietas por un rato," Dije recostada sobre mis codos, dejando que el cálido sol de la tarde le diera a mi cara.

"Estamos viendo chicos, Bella. Deberías intentarlo," Bromeó Rose.

Alice bajó un poco sus lentes para sol intentando ver mejor a la distancia.

"En serio, podrías aplicar un poco más en tu vida eso de mirar la entrepierna," me informó.

"es asombrosa la rapidez con que todo se vuelve vulgar con ustedes dos. Ustedes podrían volver 'Plaza Sésamo'**(n/a: un programa para niños)** en algo completamente sucio," Dije en respuesta y rodé mis ojos.

"¡Perra, por favor!" bufó Alice. "¡Ese programa está mal en sí mismo! ¿Beto y Enrique?(**n/a: personajes de 'Plaza Sésamo')** Totalmente gays," agregó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Tengo que decir que ella tiene un buen punto. ¿Enrique en la bañera con Beto ahí parado? Muy 'Little Ashes,'**(n/a: La película de Robert Pattinson donde actúa de una persona homosexual)**" presumió Rose.

"Demasiado asqueroso. Además, El Come galletas...Pienso que tiene una adicción al sexo," Reflexioné en voz alta. Mis amigas me miraron y empezaron a reír fuertemente.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué clase de bebida es esta que sabe como a sexo oral?" preguntó Rose.

"No mierda. Demonioooooooooos," campaneó la voz de Alice.

Miré en la dirección en la que había fijado su atención completamente. Inmediatamente reconocí la alta figura que se dirigía hacia nosotros—su inconfundible cabello alborotado y su caminar distraído eran muy familiares para mí, aunque no lo quisiera.

"Oh, ese es EDPA. Ese es Edward," Les comuniqué. Se acercó a nosotras durante su trayecto. Traía unas gafas para sol negras, una camisa, pantalones cortos, y su irreprimible deslumbrante sonrisa.

"¿_Ese _es tu vecino? Oh por Dios, Bella, lo subestimas mucho. Tu dijiste 'lindo' no jodidamente caliente," cuchicheó Rose.

"Chicas. Hola, Bella. Un gusto verte,"dijo Edward mientras subía las escaleras y caminaba hacia la puerta. Se detuvo cuando Alice bloqueó su camino.

"Hola, extraño," ronroneó ella.

"Chicas, este es mi vecino, Edward. Edward, estas son Alice y Rose," Dije, a modo de presentación.

"Hey, Edward. Bella nos habló de ti. Ella dijo que eras _bastante lindo_," dijo Rose, dejando que las dos últimas palabras de deslizaron por sus labios muy lenta y sugestivamente.

_¿Por qué son estas dos tan molestas?_

Inmediatamente empezaron a reírse. Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarlo. Aventé a Alice fuera de su camino para que pudiera llegar a la puerta. Él y yo nos miramos brevemente antes de que me guiñara un ojo y entrara.

"Bendita mierda, Bella," dijo Alice mientras miraba a mi lado.

"Ugh, OK! Quizás les mentí un poco. Él está totalmente buenísimo y es increíblemente caliente. ¿Felices ahora? Pero se los estoy diciendo, él es realmente, verdaderamente, en el fondo, como un completo tipo absurdo. Solo...baaah," Les recordé.

"Ella solo esta desvariando la pobre," Le dijo Rose a Alice, como si no hubiera estado parada al lado de ellas.

"Ella ni siquiera lo notó, Rosie. Nunca nota nada," respondió Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Notar qué?" Pregunté, juntando mis cejas. "¡Estoy de pie aquí! ¡Hola!"

"Bella. Él estaba concentrado totalmente en ti. Como si fueras una pieza de pepperoni de Hot Pocket**(n/a: marca de productos congelados)**," Dijo Rose.

"Prácticamente te violaba con la mirada, Prunella**(n/a: Prun: seco, decrépito, ella: Bella)**,"explicó Alice, batiendo sus pestañas.

"¿Eso? Probablemente mira a todas las mujeres de esa forma," Contesté, No entendiendo cuál era el gran descubrimiento.

"Tipa, si él me hubiera mirado como a ti en ese momento, no estaría sentada aquí. Estaría arriba dejando a tu vecino desnudarme de mi ropa interior de La perla (n/a: se le dice así cuando es muy cara) con sus dientes," me dijo Rose.

"Muy fina , Ro. Con toda clase," Contraataqué, rodando mis ojos.

"Deberías tratar de hablar más con él. No te va a comer. A menos que tu lo quieras," Dijo Alice antes de que ella y Rose empezaran a reír histéricamente.

"Ustedes dos nunca tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que molestarme," Las acusé antes de levantarme y entrar.

Más tarde esa noche, estaba sentada en mi escritorio, trabajando y rodeada de libros; cuando escuché un alboroto en el pasillo. Entre los ruidos, distinguí pasos, voces y risas. Tuve curiosidad, así que me levanté y caminé hacia mi puerta, y la abrí un poco para ver por una rendija.

Dos pares de interminables piernas, eran mujeres Amazonas **(n/a: chicas altas y de buena figura)**, con look realmente desaliñado, usando pequeños vestidos de coctel, tropezándose en las escaleras, brazo con brazo, riéndose de sus cabelleras y obviamente un poco borrachas. La rubia se volteó y miró detrás de ella.

"Vamos Edward, no nos tengas esperando," Dijo con una sonrisa.

La otra Amazona, una morena, notó que las estaba viendo.

"Hola," rió, mirándome. "Disculpa el alboroto...quien sea que seas," agregó con un resoplido.

Ambas chicas se miraron, rieron histéricamente y siguieron caminando. Así como estaba quería cerrar la puerta de golpe mientras Edward pasaba por ahí.

"Buenas noches, Bella," Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hola," Dije secamente, sin siquiera mirarlo.

"¿Regresamos a una palabra, huh, Ojos Cafés? Te lo dije, sé lo que soy," me recordó con una ceja levantada.

Quizás solo dije una palabra, pero en esa palabra, quise transmitir todo mi disgusto, desaprobación y decepción. Nada de esto se perdía Edward—no en la madrugada. Sin embargo, lo que no tiene sentido es que, no importaba cuanto no me gustara lo que estaba viendo, aún así no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Esperé hasta escuchar cómo subía las escaleras para cerrar la puerta.

Caminé de regreso a mi escritorio, y una vez que le regresé la atención a mi laptop cambié mi estado en twitter:

_Al mismo tiempo disgustada pero insoportablemente prendida _**(n/a: se refiere a que Edward la "prende" o sea que le gusta)_._**

Mi semana terminó sin nada relevante me las arreglé para no ver ni un solo pelo de Edward después de su noche de orgía de trío. El sábado en la noche, Rose y Alice se las ingeniaron para llevarme a una fiesta fuera del campus en una de las fraternidades de estilo victoriano. Estuvimos paradas en el jardín bebiendo cerveza ligera. Trataba de aparentar que me divertía, pero claramente no funcionó. Sólo quería sentarme en mi apartamento, leer y pasar el rato.

"Te lo digo Bella, nunca escuchas. Sólo necesitas follarte a ese tipo—dejarlo fuera de juego con tus atributos de chica" me aconsejó Rose.

Les dije que vi a Edward con sus dos zorras. Debí haber sonado más dramática de lo que me proponía, ya que parecían pensar que estaba realmente molesta de verlo con otras mujeres. Ese no era realmente mi caso. Lo que me molestaba era su indiferencia—no, su presunción acerca de sus conquistas sexuales. Lo encontraba realmente repulsivo.

_Sin embargo, ni por un Segundo pude dejar de pensar en eso. No se los digo a mis amigas._

"Mira, él está buenísimo, es inteligente, vive en el piso de arriba. Deberías de ir allí de vez en cuando con cualquier pretexto. No va a ir contigo abajo. Rose y yo vimos la manera en que te miraba," dijo Alice, de acuerdo con Rose.

"No lo sé. Parece una mala idea. Creo que la única razón por la que me interesó en é les porque es algo nuevo. Se trata de jugar con algo peligroso, ¿saben?" Confesé.

"No realmente. No, yo no pienso eso," contestó Alice con una risa. "parece un tipo que probablemente sea jodidamente increíble en la cama—tuyo para tomártelo—sin condiciones. Admítelo, te atrae, aunque no lo vayas a tocar. Eso no tiene sentido, no te ofendas, cariño," explicó Alice.

"Enserio, ¿Qué es esto, Bella?" preguntó Rose, realmente querían respuestas que ni yo tenía. "¿Qué, estás a la caza de un marido o algo así? No es como sí las calles de Cambridge estén abarrotadas de chicos que esperen ser tomados como mascotas. _Todos_ son imbéciles. Eso es justo lo que no pretenden," agregó.

"¿Sería tan malo tener un poco de diversión?" preguntó Alice.

"No, creo que no lo sería," Admití, un poco avergonzada.

"Oh hey—miren, son Emmett y Jasper. Siempre podemos contar con ellos para acción pos-fiesta," Dijo Rose con una sonrisa pícara.

Ambas rieron e hicieron un movimiento para que los chicos se acercaran. Tenían a un amigo con ellos, pero no lo reconocí. Había conocido a Emmett y Jasper desde una fiesta el año pasado. Ambos han tenido su estado de prendido y apagado con Rose y Alice. Tenía la esperanza de que todo saliera mejor este año.

"Genial, la manada de pequeños sementales viene otra vez," Murmuré abatida. Sabía lo que significaba que Rose y Alice se encontraran sus "amigos con derechos". Bella se quedaba a su suerte, o peor, con un tipo molesto del que no podía deshacerse en toda la noche.

"Por dios, Bella. Consigue. SEXO," Me dijo Alice con una divertida mueca de enojo.

"Hey Emmett, hey Jasper," dijo Rose, saludando a los chicos.

"Rose, ¿Qué onda?" contestó Emmett con una sonrisa. "Este es mi amigo Jake. Jake, ellas son Rose y Alice y...disculpa, nunca puedo recordar tu nombre," me dijo.

"Bella," le recordé.

"Hola Bella, un gusto conocerte," dijo Jake, extendiéndome la mano y agitando la mía.

"Hola, un gusto también," le dije.

"Um, ¿Puedo invitarte una cerveza?" Ofreció, pero ya tenía una en mi mano

"Tengo una. Gracias."

En ese momento ambos intentamos hablar al mismo tiempo, lo que nos hizo reír con incomodidad.

"Así que, ¿Vienes seguido a estas fiestas?" preguntó.

"No realmente. Comúnmente Tweedledee y Tweedledum **(n/a: Son unos personajes de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, casi iguales)** tienen que raptarme de mi trabajo, desempolvarme y llevarme al aire fresco," Bromeé.

"Bien, eso está bien. Todos necesitamos un descanso, creo. Mis amigos también tuvieron que arrastrarme un poco hasta aquí," contestó sonriendo ligeramente.

"Aquí estamos de todos modos, tomando un respiro juntos. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?" pregunté, tratando de hacer una conversación

"Filosofía. El relativismo moral. Ese tipo de cosas candentes," contestó con sarcasmo.

"Ah, Jean-Paul Sartre, Friedrich Nietzsche. _Cosas realmente serias_. No creo que ellos se hayan sentado a decirse unos a otros cosas obscenas y sucias," Bromeé en respuesta.

"Hey, no todos somos así," dijo en broma. "OK, quizás lo somos," concedió.

Jasper se nos acercó y nos preguntó si nos íbamos a unir a los demás en un juego de Kings **(n/a: un juego con bebidas y cartas**). Acepté de mala gana, ya que siempre perdía en los juegos de bebidas pero realmente no quería ser una antisocial, así que Jake y yo nos unimos a mis amigos adentro y nos sentamos en la mesa de la sala. Después de una hora, mi predicción era correcta y había bebido más que nadie y estaba claramente ebria.

"no sé porque juegas estos juegos con bebidas Bella, siempre eres la peor jugadora y la primera en abandonar," me recordó Rose.

"Yeah, tu pensarías que había aprendido hasta ahora. Creo que llamaré a un taxi y volveré a casa. ¿Crees que se me haga más corto el camino?" Pregunté tirando mis cartas.

"Puedo acompañarte, si para ti está bien," ofreció Jake.

Rose me lanzó una Mirada sugestiva y asintió, animándome a aceptar la oferta de Jake.

"Sí, sería genial," Le dije. Nos levantamos, dijimos buenas noches y nos adentramos en la tranquila calle. Charlamos animadamente mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta de mi casa. Me sentía cómoda hablando con Jake él era uno de esos tipos accesibles y amigables que no se encuentran con frecuencia.

"Esta es mi puerta," le dije cuando llegamos a una pared de piedra rojiza.

"Hey, quizá te vea por el campus. Podría agregarte en 'facebook,' ¿Podríamos ir por un café en algún momento?"

"eso sería genial."

Dio un paso hacia mí y de repente me puse nerviosa.

"Bien, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches."

Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó, pero yo volteé la cabeza. Solo era que no se sentía bien, como si fuera mi primo el que estuviera hacienda eso. Parecía dolido, así que intenté sonreírle.

Jake caminó más cerca de mí e intentó besarme de nuevo, más insistente esta vez.

"Mira, Jake, lo siento," Le dije, alejándome y retrocediendo. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo, así que sólo miré el pavimento.

Escuché como una puerta se azotaba y pasos—era Edward.

"Bella, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó, viendo el desconcierto de mi cara.

"Estamos bien," informó Jake. Edward lo miró, como si quisiera golpearlo. De repente nos mirábamos los unos a los otros, debatiéndonos silenciosamente si comportarnos de manera civilizada o golpearnos.

"No te pregunté," Dijo Edward en un tono cortante.

"Bien, te los estoy diciendo," respondió Jake entre dientes. Agarró mi brazo para llevarme.

"Um, Jake, quizá debas…" dije tratando de soltar mi brazo, pero Edward me interrumpió.

"Bella, ¿Este tipo te está molestando?" Preguntó, tirando suavemente de mi otro brazo.

_¿Qué mierda soy, una muñeca de trapo? Esto es una idiotez._

"No, él no—él solo me acompañó has aquí. Jake, este es mi vecino, Edward," Le dije, tratando de borrar la obvia tensión. "Nosotros solo nos decíamos 'buenas noches' ¿cierto Jake?" Agregué.

"Perfecto," Dijo Edward con una sonrisa falsa. "Buenas noches, Jake," agregó, llevándome hacia la puerta.

"¡Edward!" Protesté, pero no me hizo caso. Edward prácticamente me arrastró hacia adentro. "Bye, Jake," Murmuré. Jake tenía una Mirada como si quisiera matar a Edward, pero no dijo nada. Solo se volteó bruscamente y se alejó.

"¿Estas segura de que estás bien?" Me preguntó Edward mientras íbamos por el pasillo.

"¡Estoy bien! No necesitaba tu ayuda. Puedo cuidar de mí misma" Le dije mientras intentaba encontrar mis llaves.

"Nunca dije que no pudieras. Sólo quería asegurarme de que ese tipo no estuviera molestándote."

"¿Sabes? Puedo manejar esas situaciones."

"No puedes controlar lo que las demás personas hacen."

Y como siempre, gruñí. Algo en mí me hacía hacer eso. Edward pensaba que los demás podrían controlarme y eso hacía que la sangre hirviera en mis venas.

"¡Sé eso! Lo sé bastante bien. Todas las cosas de mierda que me han pasado han estado fuera de mi control, créeme. Así que deja de psicoanalizarme como si fuera un jodido sujeto de prueba. ¿Por qué te importa de todos modos? Pensé que sabías lo que eras, ¿cierto? ¿Solo un cerdo?" Despotriqué, mis ojos estaban llenos de ira y mi orgullo herido.

"Whoa. ¿Por qué tan alterada? ¿Sabes qué? Eres una miserable orgullosa. Definitivamente no te pareces a mí," me dijo en regreso, con el veneno marcado en su tono.

"Y tú eres un idiota. Buenas noches, Edward. Déjame sola," Lo corté, cuando finalmente logré abrir mi puerta. Camine hacia adentro de mi apartamento y rápidamente cerré la puerta. I Sentí como mi cara se ponía roja y mis ojos comenzaban a picar. Escuché como Edward caminaba furiosamente hacia su departamento.

Sólo tenía desesperanza y tristeza, esa era la única cosa en la que podía pensar. Agarré mi laptop, me recosté en mi cama y puse una nueva entrada en twitter.

_Humor: Todavía un poco ebria y jodida, en cualquier forma posible._

_Esta noche no he descargado mi irritación en un lobo con piel de oveja sin embargo, la he dirigido hacia una oveja en piel de lobo. Me molesté con EDPA porque estaba siendo amable. Y eso fue porque yo fui estúpida. Y eso es porque no puedo controlar los pensamientos de mi cabeza y eso es jodidamente EXASPERANTE. No sé si besarlo, lamerlo, morderlo, tocarlo o golpearlo con mi zapato. Es enloquecedor. Y verdaderamente, realmente me gusta eso. Imbécil. Lindo, inteligente, un idiota buenísimo._

Me dejé caer sobre mi almohada boca abajo y lloré hasta que me quedé dormida.

* * *

_Aquí está el tercer capítulo!!! Lamento la demora pero ya saben….. no tuve tiempo ¬¬… ooo ya apareció Jake ¬¬… pfff de menos a Bella no le gusta…_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, por aquellos que lo leen…._

_Cualquier cosa dejen un review *haciendo ojitos de Alice*_

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	4. Chapter 4

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de __**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a dos mujeres que adoro así con todo mi ser!!!!! Va para __**Dessie**__**CBCWCDF**__por poner reviews y porke eres un amor de persona!!! Y también para __**Emmettzz**__, mujer igual a ti te adoro!!!!! Eres una chika super ;) Ambas son increíbles!!!!_

* * *

Alice y Rose estaban sentadas conmigo en mi sala mientras yo miraba perdidamente a la pared y soltaba un suspiro.

Rose estaba junto a mí en el sillón, sujetando uno de mis pies y pintándome las uñas

"¿Así que tu amable vecino y tú ya no son amigables eh?" preguntó.

"No, no hemos hablado por una semana hasta ahora. Quiero decir, nos vemos de vez en cuando en el pasillo y nos decimos hola. Eso es todo," contesté.

"Bella, ¿Por qué no vas y te comportas agradablemente con él?" preguntó Alice, mirando el manicure que ella misma se había dado.

"Porque el ha sido dulce conmigo como por treinta segundos. Excepto por eso, desde que me mudé aquí, él ha sido un descerebrado. Enserio, él ha tenido un desfile interminable de zorras subiendo y bajando las escaleras. Es asqueroso," Me quejé.

"Ok, el desfile de zorras es molesto, pero ¿no crees que estás juzgando al tipo muy duramente? Quiero decir, podrías ser su amiga y que no te importara una mierda si él es un playboy. No está mal si solo son amigos, ¿cierto?" señaló Alice.

"Sí, eso es verdad. Realmente el que sea un playboy no es mi problema," Estuve de acuerdo,

"¿Sabes algo?" preguntó Rose.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté en respuesta.

"Lo follarás mientras tú tienes unas sexys uñas de los pies. Hey, ¿No una vez te revisó el pie? Quizá los pies son un fetiche para él. Frota su miembro con los pies de las mujeres. Podrías darle una buena masturbada con tu pie," dijo con un resoplido. Ella y Alice empezaron a carcajearse del humor negro de Rose.

"Rose, tu y Alice necesitan estar en algún programa o de menos en algo de consejería. No es normal pensar tanto en las pollas. No es normal," Bromeé en respuesta.

"¿Así que vas a tratar de hablar con él o no?" preguntó Alice.

"No lo sé. Es demasiado irritante. Estoy segura de que le importa una mierda si vuelvo a hablarle o no alguna vez," Respondí con un suspiro de tristeza. "Creo que es una reacción exagerada, pero realmente no sé cómo arreglar esto ahora. No dejo de pensar que quizás esto no tenga solución," Expliqué.

"Esta es la chica que adoro, ¡la optimista de nacimiento!"Bromeó Rose.

"Sabes, eres menos molesta cuando solo eres malpensada. Cuando eres sarcástica eres peor. En serio. Necesitas dejarle eso a los profesionales, Rose," Le dije.

"Quizá si tuvieras menos de enojo y amargura, podrías estar hablando de pollas todo el día con nosotras," puntualizó Alice.

"Sólo necesitas que ese tipo o _cualquier _tipo, realmente, te quite tu orgullo. Francamente el tipo que lo haga se merece un Premio Nobel. Eso aliviaría mucho sufrimiento que tú le causas al mundo. Repetidamente," agregó Rose.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo amigas como ustedes?" Pregunté retóricamente con una carcajada.

"Porque en el fondo, tu sabes que necesitas conseguir sexo—muy en el fondo," dijo Alice dulcemente.

Más tarde esa noche, me desperté y me senté en mi cama. Vi una luz a través de mi ventana antes de que un ruido ensordecedor me hiciera gritar. Salté fuera de mi cama antes de que sucediera de nuevo—Un destello y luego un BOOM! Terriblemente alto.

"Mierda," Murmuré mientras sentía como mi respiración se agitaba. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

_Realmente__, verdaderamente, odio las tormentas. __Espantan la poca mierda de valor que tengo._

Me pare y fui a la cocina por una bebida a la nevera cuando un tercer flash fue seguido de otro ruido. De repente, la habitación se quedó a obscuras—sin la tenue luz del refrigerador, ni siquiera el familiar zumbido. E l resplandor verde del reloj del microondas también había desaparecido.

Cuando vi y escuché otro trueno, sólo me arrastré hacia afuera—las luces estaban apagadas y todo estaba inquietantemente en silencio, excepto por la tormenta. Sólo podía escuchar ligeros pasos alrededor de mí y sentí cómo el pánico empezaba a crecer en mi pecho como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo.

"Ok, eso fue demasiado ruidoso," Me dije a mí misma mientras mis manos empezaban a temblar.

A pesar de Que Edward y yo no nos hablábamos, realmente quería subir hasta donde él estaba y ver si tampoco tenía luz. Por supuesto, solo yo tenía tan mala suerte como para no encontrar ni una lámpara ni una vela en mi propio apartamento.

Regresé cerca de la puerta, busque a tientas en la obscuridad. El pasillo estaba muy oscuro, gracias a que las luces del edificio estaban apagadas. Troté escaleras arriba y llamé a la puerta de Edward. Él abrió bastante rápido, sosteniendo una linterna. Sentí como el alivio corrió a través de mi cuerpo en cuanto vi su cara. Su cabello era una extraña masa en desorden, y su playera y su bóxer todos arrugados por haber estado durmiendo.

"Hey, ¿Se te fue la luz?" preguntó.

"Sí, y no tengo ni idea de donde está mi linterna, además, creo que ni baterías tiene," confesé, sintiéndome tonta e inexperta.

Sonó otro trueno y salté del susto. Edward vio la expresión de mi cara y su cara cambió, parecía un tanto divertido, pero también un tanto preocupado.

"Entra, estaba a punto de hacer un poco de té," dijo, abriendo más la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

"Gracias," dije en voz baja, viendo hacia el piso mientras entraba.

Nos sentamos en su sala de estar ´por un momento, en uno de sus grandes sillones cafés, tomando el té, acompañados del sonido de la tormenta. Nuestro silencio relativo me parecía cada vez más incómodo, así que finalmente me decidí a hablar.

"Edward," Empecé, "Lamento que hayamos discutido, y como te trate. No estuvo bien de mi parte hacer eso," Dije en voz baja. Fijé mi atención en mi taza, como si ahí hubiera algo realmente interesante.

"No te preocupes por eso. Te llamé orgullosa y mojigata, así que creo que estamos a mano de nuevo," respondió con una ligera media sonrisa. Odiaba admitirlo, incluso a mí misma, pero extrañé esa sonrisa toda la semana o lo quesea, el tiempo en que solo nos veíamos o apenas si hablábamos. Estaba llegando a la conclusión de que había un encanto desenfadado en Edward, que de hecho, lo hacía menos desagradable para mí de lo que aparentaba.

Otro fuerte sonido de trueno me hizo saltar y gritar de asombro antes de sentarme de nuevo. Edward se incline y puso suavemente su mano en mi muslo. Tenía un gesto inocente—su cara era amable, sonriente, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

"¿Estás bien? Es sólo un trueno," preguntó.

"lo sé, pero nunca dejan de asustarme, no importa la edad que tenga," Dije con una risa nerviosa. "Solía asustarme más cuando era niña. Sin embargo, mi padre trataba de consolarme, de distraerme. Hacíamos una Fortaleza con prendas familiares alrededor de la cama y leíamos poemas o contábamos chistes tontos. Todo estaría bien así. Era bueno en eso. Era bueno en muchas cosas," Expliqué, mi voz era cada vez más suave, hasta que se convirtió en un susurro.

"Tu padre— ¿Ya no está con nosotros?" preguntó Edward.

"No. ya no. él tenía cáncer de estómago; ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba enfermo, hasta que le quedaban sólo unas semanas de vida. Así que, um, murió poco antes de primavera, hace unos seis meses," Le dije. Se sentía un extraño Consuelo al decirle a alguien lo de mi papa, no me sentía incómoda contándole a Edward.

"Lamento eso, tu pérdida," dijo.

"Así que, esta es la primera vez que oigo un trueno desde que murió. ¿No es algo extraño que un simple sonido haga dar vueltas a mi cabeza? Lo siento Edward, solo estoy siendo extrañamente depresiva. Lo lamento," dije, dándome cuenta de que, si bien, para mí no era difícil hablar de esto, quizá para él era incómodo escuchar.

"No, no. No te disculpes. Soy un doctor—es algo con lo que trato comúnmente, desafortunadamente. No es un tema depresivo o incómodo para mí," me aseguró. Y una vez más vi su lado amable, el lado que deja cuando menos se lo esperan. Sinceramente no sabía qué hacer cuándo él se comportaba así. Creo que me gustaría aceptar que desearía que él fuera—o un buen tipo o un idiota. Sería más fácil para mí, al menos.

"Gracias. Por ser agradable con esto," Contesté. "Um, ¿Qué hay acerca de tu familia? ¿Eres cercano con tus padres?"

Pareció incómodo un momento antes de contestar, y lamenté haberle preguntado.

"Nunca conocí a mi papá," explicó, rascándose torpemente la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Mi mama me crió sola," agregó. Dándome una forzada sonrisa. "Te envidio, creo; parece que tu papá era muy bueno."

Estuvimos en silencio de nuevo mientras mis recuerdos volvían a Phoenix cuando era una niña, cuando las tormentas eran realmente escandalosas, pero extrañamente iban bien. Mi papá siempre me hacía sentirme a salvo y protegida. Lo escalofriante y espeluznante se convertían en diversión y aventuras. Mi padre siempre supo cómo arreglar las cosas.

Salí yo misma de mis recuerdos mientras la tormenta continuaba. Un fuerte sonido rompió el espacio alrededor de mí y antes de que lo pudiera evitar, Edward me agarró, envolviéndome entre sus brazos con fuerza y pegándome a su torso mientras mi rostro estaba oculta en su pecho, sin pensar en lo que estábamos haciendo. Mi corazón se aceleró, y sentí como si se fuera a salir de mi caja torácica. Sentí sus manos moviéndose entre mi cabello y en la parte baja de mi cabeza.

"Hey, parece que esta tormenta no se detiene," dijo antes de que otro particularmente fuerte trueno hiciera eco en el cielo sobre nosotros. "Además de que la lluvia y el viento están fuertes. Es muy tormentoso y ruidoso. Así que, si, tú sabes, te surge el loco impulse de construir un fuerte, mi ropero esta justo…allá," me dijo, señalando el pasillo de su apartamento.

"¿Enserio?" pregunté, sonrojándome ligeramente y sintiéndome como una niña pequeña, como si él fuera a alegrarme.

"Personalmente creo que sería algo excéntrico, pero también divertido. Así que mi voto es que sí," dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

"No estoy segura de si e estas burlando de mí o intentas hacerme sentir mejor," Contesté con una ligera acusación. "Te diré algo, tengo una pequeña debilidad por las personas que tratan de redimirse en mis ojos, so Así que diré que estas tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. Así que está bien. Construiré una fortaleza," Agregué, caminando hacia su ropero.

Unos momentos más tarde, estábamos 'acampando' en el piso de la sala de Edward, con hojas unidas encima de nosotros haciendo una gran carpa. Me paseé por sus diferentes libreros, en busca de algún libro divertido, o quizás, uno de poesía sin sentido. Tomé un libro de colecciones de Edgard Allan Poe ates de sentarme al lado de Edward en un montón de cojines y almohadas.

"Tipo, en serio, tu selección de humor y poesía incoherente es terriblemente insuficiente. ¿Cuántos libros de robots puede tener una sola persona?" Lamenté juguetonamente.

"Hey, me encanta la ciencia ficción," argumentó con una mueca. "¿_Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas? _**(n/a: una novela corta de ciencia ficción)**es uno de mis libros favoritos de siempre."

"Bien eso es genial, pero es, um, también seriamente geek," bromeé con una carcajada.

"¿Geeky, eh?" repitió con una ceja levantada como diciendo '¿Quién diablos eres _tú_ para llamarme geeky, hermana?'

"Sí," me burlé en respuesta. En lo que concierne a ser ingeniosos, hay que ir un paso adelante.

"Realmente tienes una impresión completamente mierda de mí, ¿no?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Um, no realmente," contesté poco convincentemente. "Ok, quizás un poco. ¡Aunque está mejorando! En serio, eres un buen chico, Edward, realmente pienso eso," dije con más convicción.

"Bien, vaya, creo que eres estupenda, Bella," me dijo con voz nasal y con un sonrisa 'pegada' en su cara.

"¿Estupenda? De Todos los adjetivos que pudiste haber utilizado, ¿elegiste estupenda?" Reí. "Sabes, esta mierda de la impresión, creo que crece en ambos sentidos. ¿Te parezco tan aburrida? ¿Sólo como una completamente blanda maestra de primaria? Necesito considerar un trasplante de personalidad, claramente," Dije, mi autocrítica a simple vista.

"Nooo, vamoss," discutió. "Estás exagerado. Pienso que quizás, tu sabes, eres solo _un poco_ 'más santa de lo que deberías.' Sólo un pellizco. Un pequeño espacio. Una mierda de nada," bromeó, mientras cerraba un ojo y chascaba los dedos.

"no estoy bromeando ahora. Claramente tú estás divertido por ambos," reclamé juguetonamente. Traté de aventarle una almohada a su cabeza, pero la esquivó y comenzó a reír.

Empezó a acercarse a mí y su rostro se iba volviendo más serio con cada avance.

"Hay otras cosas que hacer además de contar chistes," me dijo en voz baja.

"¿Otras cosas? ¿Qué tipo de otras cosas?" pregunté, realmente curiosa en un principio. Pero después entendí el verdadero significado de sus palabras y me debatía si debíamos o no seguir por este camino de flirteo.

Su rostro se movió lentamente hacia el mío. Miré sus labios, bastante suaves y sensuales a la vista.

"Cosas que quizás sean más interesantes," sugirió.

"¿tejer?" tartamudeé nerviosamente.

"No."

"¿jugar a las 20 preguntas?"

"No."

"¿Scrabble **(n/a: un juego donde se tienen que cruzar las palabras)**?"

"No."

"¿Solitario?"

"No, Ojos Cafés," insistió, su boca tan cerca de la mía que casi podía saborear su aliento.

Y así, nos besamos. Su boca era absurdamente suave y delicada—No como me imaginé que se sentirían los labios de um hombre como él. Para un apasionado, varonil, y buenísimo hombre, los besos de Edward se sentían como estar entre las nubes. Me había ahorrado más de una risa con solo pensar en él.

_¿Edward está siendo…un caballero?_

Él besaba con dulzura, se sentía bien. No pude dejar de darme cuenta de que era porque él pensaba que así debía ser besada.

"Deberíamos pensar si esta es una Buena idea," dijo de repente, haciéndose para atrás. En ese instante el momento se perdió, como si hubieran rentado una burbuja de jabón.

"Uh, sí. Probablemente no. Digo no estamos, como, juntos y no creo poder estar bien de la otra forma. Soy sólo yo. Um, lo siento," contesté, sintiendo como mi cara se volvía caliente. Ahora me avergonzaba de haberlo besado, y más aún, del hecho de que parezco la gran mojigata que él cree que soy.

"No lo sientas. Creo que me gustaría ser tu amigo. Eres bastante divertida," me dijo con una sonrisa. Me dio una palmadita y me acarició la espalda; y todo lo que pude pensar es que estaba intentando consolarme.

"Además, solemos discutir mucho," Puntualicé con una carcajada. "No puedo ver cómo podríamos terminar bien."

"Pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti—eres un luchadora. En una forma adorable y no amenazante, por supuesto," bromeó.

"Eres tan idiota," lo acusé, torciendo la cara hacia él y enseñándole un puño. Sólo se rió de mí.

Entonces las luces se encendieron, miramos a nuestro alrededor y todo parecía que volvía a la vida.

"La electricidad ha vuelto," dije, puntualizando lo obvio.

"Parece que sí," Edward acordó. Ambos lucíamos… decepcionados.

"Probablemente debería ir abajo," le dije con un suspiro y un bostezo. Me puse de pie, m estiré, y empecé a desmantelar el fuerte.

"No te preocupes por eso, yo lo hago," dijo, recargando ligeramente su brazo sobre el mío. No pude dejar de mirar hacia abajo, a su mano; la forma en que sus largos dedos se enroscaban alrededor de mi antebrazo. Mis ojos iban de su mano a su cara, y quería hacer o decir algo para detener la sensación de mariposas en mi estómago. Pero n pude hacerlo.

"Bien. Gracias. Eso fue divertido," le dije con una media sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Sí, no hay problema. Debemos de reunirnos más, quizás rentar un DVD o lo que sea," ofreció cortésmente.

"Sabes dónde encontrarme," bromeé.

"Sí, sin esconderte de mí ahora," contestó con una sonrisa incómoda, forzada.

"Buenas noches, Edward," Dije mientras abría la puerta.

"Bye, Bella, duerme bien," respondió, recogiendo las almohadas del suelo.

Cerré la puerta suavemente y bajé las escaleras. Mi mente era un desastre. Me sentía realmente confundida. M había gustado besar a Edward y me había decepcionado que se detuviera. ¿Acaso no le gusto o simplemente trataba de ser considerado conmigo? ¿Qué pasaría si yo solo quisiera un 'amigo con derechos' como Alice y Rose me sugerían? ¿Era malo querer eso? Abrí mi laptop. Entré a twitter y puse mi estado.

_**¿Qué estás haciendo**__**?  
**_

_Segura/confundida, feliz/deprimida, emocionada/decepcionada, curiosa/desinteresada…llena de contradicciones…él me hace sentir de esa forma__**.**_

_

* * *

_

_Hola!!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo!!!!! Ooo mil gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, alertas… TODO!!! Por las ke leen igual!!!! Son super!!!_

_Y bueno pasando al capítulo… alguien kiere acampar con Edward??? Jajajajaj dejen review *poniendo ojitos de Alice*… para lo que sea dejan review ;)_

_**maria de canarias:**__Gracias por tu review!!!! Me alegra que te guste :D_

_**Karito Cullenmasen: **__Muchas gracias por tu review y gracias por leer!!!_

_**KristAlice Whitlock: **__Jajajajaja si… si por mi fuera, te regalo a Jasper xD… y si… al parecer Edward siente algo por Bella_

_Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana…. Todo depende de la escuela_

_Reviews???_

_Besos y Abrazos!!!_

_**sparklinghaledecullen**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de __**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

_Bueno muchas gracias a **Ana Cullen Pattinson** por la traducción del cap :D eres un amor nena!!! te kiero millones!!!_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a **yulibar** por su hermoso review_

* * *

**EDPAPOV**

Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba tras de Bella…detrás.

_Mierda. _

_Tenía una erección. _

_Jesús, Cullen. Concentración._

Froté las palmas de mis manos contra mis ojos, esperando borrar la nube libidinosa que atacaba a mi cerebro. No debí de haber dejado a Bella venir así, y me sentía aliviado por haber tenido la fuerza de voluntad de detenerme cuando lo hice. Honestamente, me gusta que mis relaciones (si se les puede llamar así), sean lo menos complicadas posible. Y por no complicada, quería decir libre de cualquier atadura emocional.

Bueno, no libre de emoción en sí. La lujuria es una emoción. También la pasión. Y amo a las mujeres. Me encantan—su suave piel, pechos redondos, muslos flexibles. Me encanta la manera en que gimen cuando me froto en ellas de la forma correcta y en el lugar correcto. Escuchar mi nombre en los labios de una mujer Hermosa cuando alcanza el clímax, es como música para mis oídos. En realidad, es mejor que la música. Es jodidamente el mejor sonido—excepto, quizás, por mis propios gruñidos y gemidos cuando llegaba a mi límite.

_No podía seguir teniendo esos pensamientos a menos que quisiera tener una erección, y tendría que liberarme._

La razón por la que me he masturbado como un niño de quince años acaba de salir por mi puerta.

Solté un suspiro de cansancio mientras recogía todas las almohadas y sábanas del piso de mi sala, poniéndolas en su sitio. No podía dejar de sonreír cuando pensaba en el entusiasmo de Bella al montar su pequeño campamento. Admito que su inocente alegría era contagiosa, y sentía un poco de envidia por sus recuerdos felices.

_Pero estaba divagando._

¿Por qué esta extraña ratona de biblioteca se estaba metiendo en mis pensamientos? honestamente, acababa de dormir con ella. En realidad, había sido un escenario muy familiar. Coincidentes roces físicos, después de todo, mi especialidad. No era extraño que me acostara con extraños, para ser sinceros. Y sus besos eran muy, muy tentadores—casi como cortar el fruto prohibido, quizá no una manzana, sino más bien una cereza.

_A veces me sorprendía a mí mismo._

Pero una vez que empezaba a pensar en follar su pequeño coño, sentía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

_Molesta pequeña conciencia. Arruinas la diversión._

Francamente, tomarla hubiera sido demasiado fácil. Estaba en un estado mental muy susceptible, vulnerable por la tormenta, sin embargo, en confianza y demasiado cómoda como para confiar en mí. Y así, el coqueteo salió de mí sin que tuviera que esforzarme y me deleitaba su nerviosismo, pero aún coqueta, cuando me bromeaba. Antes de darme cuenta, mis labios estaban sobre los suyos, pero estaba consciente de tener que ser delicado. Mujeres como Bellas—es decir, mujeres que desean realmente el sexo pero que odian admitirlo, requerían preparación. Oh, te dejarán follar con ellas eventualmente, de hecho, te pedirán que lo hagas. Pero una vez que recoges y pruebas los frutos, por lo general pierdo el apetito.

Había encontrado los labios "pétalos de rosa" de Bella particularmente dulces y embriagadores—y ella olía a chocolate. Oh, ¡como amo el olor a chocolate! Es un afrodisiaco natural. Cuando era adolescente trabajé en una tienda de chocolates para ganar un poco de dinero extra. Pase veinte horas a la semana con una erección constante.

Entonces, justo cuando pensaba que podía aprovechar mi actual estado de despertar y continuar seduciendo a Bella, me encontré de pronto echándome para atrás. Se sentía… mal. Se sentía como si estuviera tomando una linda flor y quitándole sus pétalos, o dibujarle bigote al retrato de una princesa. Usualmente cuando me concentraba en una conquista, no sentía nada de eso. De hecho, me esforzaba demasiado en la seducción. Ponía demasiado esfuerzo en la seducción. Lo considero una forma de arte que manejo muy bien, de verdad. Yo no simplemente me acuesto con una mujer. El reto y la emoción son derivados desde hacerla quererme.

_Y ellas normalmente me quieren._

Supongo que me he vuelto consentido. En lugar de ser el gato que se come el canario, los canarios ahora me persiguen, eso parece. Y luego, finalmente encuentro a un ave que nunca ha estado interesada en cazar o ser cazada. Ella prefiere solo ser neutral_**, **_pienso con una sonrisa maligna.

Me persuadí de dejar mis pensamientos y sentarme en mi escritorio. Prendí mi computadora y chequé mi mail. Un mensaje en particular llamó mi atención.

_AllThatsJazz está siguiéndote ahora en Twitter!_

Hice clic en el link y vi que el perfil pertenecía a Jasper Whitlock— un chico que conocía a través de un colega de trabajo. El padre de Jasper, Ephraim Whitlock, es el jede de psiquiatría en Brigham's. Conocí a Jasper en el verano cuando era voluntario en el hospital.

Me registré en mi cuenta y escribí mi estatus.

_Usuario: DrWhoHaHa_

_**¿Qué estás haciendo?**_

_Conocí a un viejo amigo por primera vez esta noche, y por un amigo ella era una muy buena besando._

Reprimiendo un bostezo, decidí intentar ir a la cama. Gasté una hora o algo así dando vuelta y vueltas, pensar en los labios de Bella sobre los míos no me dio la paz que necesitaba para poder dormir.

Era viernes por la noche y otra vez, fui invitado a atender un acto de caridad del hospital. Es una cena formal y mientras no esperan que aparezca y ayude donando al hospital, es común para los jóvenes médicos apoyar a estas causas para impresionar a sus jefes, y yo no soy la excepción.

Cuando mi residencia se termine, me gustaría ser invitado a ser un miembro permanente del staff de la OB/GYN, compartiendo turnos con algunos muy calificados, muy estimados miembros de mi campo. Es un lugar muy competitivo para trabajar y ellos no contratan a cualquier residente que salga del programa. Es esencial que cause una buena impresión con Aro Volturi, el jefe del staff.

Aro es un señor con el que es fácil socializar, y su esposa Heidi es agradable. Como sea, he estado teniendo un tiempo realmente difícil en este acto—no por mi jefe o su esposa, sino por a quien traería como mi acompañante.

Mis 'citas', siempre me decepcionaban, y esta noche no era la excepción.

Estaba sentado en una larga y laboriosamente decorada mesa en el salón con Jessica Stanley, mi compañera para la noche. Conocí a Jessica unos cuantos meses atrás en una hora feliz en un bar cerca del hospital. Era una chica bastante bonita, pero francamente la palabra 'aburrida' no empezaba a describir siquiera la desafortunada personalidad de esta mujer. Ella era una administradora de uno de los más grandes bancos del centro, pero su trabajo no es tan demandante y sus aficiones son menos que interesantes. Tristemente, su don para la conversación y opinión es completamente nulo.

"Gracias por poder acompañarme al último minuto Jessica, lo aprecio," le dije, esperando que con esto se perdiera un poco la tensión entre nosotros.

"Oh, es un placer," me contestó con un discreto guiño mientras ponía su mano en mi muslo.

"Hah, si, muy bien," me reí incómodamente antes de mover mi pierna. Ahora no era el momento de estar coqueteando, cuando todos en la mesa estaban empezando a comer el primer plato y sin duda nos notarían.

"Sabes, vi que había un armario vacío detrás de la puerta. Tal vez ¿mi placer también pueda ser el tuyo?" me preguntó en un muy alto tono de voz, avergonzándome cuando sentí la mirada penetrante de la esposa de Aro sobre mi frente.

"Eso suena muy tentador, pero necesito pasar la velada con mi jefe. Quiero causar una buena impresión," susurré despreocupadamente en su oído.

"Oh, no estamos juntos, ¿sabes?" preguntó con sus ojos abiertos y expectantes.

"No, no ahora," le conteste incrédulo.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó otra vez, necesitaba que lo aclare por alguna inexplicable razón.

"Sí, de verdad. Necesito sentarme con mi jefe y hablar con él y su adorable esposa," le expliqué como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

"¿Toda la noche?" preguntó por tercera vez.

"Sí, Jessica, toda la noche," Asentí con una sonrisa plasmada en mi cara. Me estaba volviendo paranoico de que la gente nos pueda estar mirando.

"¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?"

"Hablar, bailar, disfrutar de nuestra compañía," le ofrecí, incapaz de comprender como podía no ser más claro con esto.

"Bueno esta es la primera, yo sé mucho de esto" dijo con un suspiro.

"¿La primera qué?" pregunté. Ahora soy yo el que está confundido.

"Esta es la primera vez que paso tiempo contigo y no involucra sexo. Es como una cita. Nunca estuvimos en una cita," se explicó, aparentemente perpleja.

"Oh, esto no es una cita. No. No es una cita," dije rápidamente. Sentí pánico por alguna razón.

"¿Disculpa?" me preguntó de vuelta, viéndome con una afilada mirada.

"Solo quiero decir que esto es, tu sabes, por mi trabajo. Es social pero realmente algo por mi carrera. Y yo, um, no salgo en citas". Contesté incómodamente, desesperado por regresar a fumar antes de que esto se fuera al infierno.

"Oh, ahí está el detalle, ¿huh? Edward, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?" reflexiona muy alto, claramente confundida.

"¿Haciéndome un favor?" Ofrecí patéticamente con una débil sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por ser amable?"

"Esto probablemente fue una mala idea," dijo con voz aburrida, rodando los ojos y jugando con el popote de su bebida.

"¿Solo pasar un par de horas conmigo es una mala idea?" le pregunté, frotando mi sien con la punta de mis dedos.

"Lo es cuando es una no-cita con una llamada para sexo que no será," me dijo, irritándose un poco.

"Es suficiente," suspiré. "¿Puedo traerte otra bebida?" pregunté, esperando levantarme y dar un paseo para aclarar mi mente.

"Supongo. ¿Qué hay en el menú? ¿Hay langosta?" pregunto mientras tamborilea los dedos contra la mesa, se veía insoportablemente aburrida.

Dos agonizantes horas después, conseguí arrastrar a Jessica lejos del comedor y de las miradas curiosas de los que estaban en la mesa. Inventé muchas excusas cuando tuvimos que irnos tan rápido después del postre. Le dije a mi cita y a todos los demás que tenía una fuerte migraña— es una mentira, por supuesto. Solo necesito irme de aquí rápidamente antes de que Heidi intentara hablar con Jessica y se diera cuenta de que mi cita tenía el IQ **(n/t:coeficiente intelectual)** y la personalidad de una promiscua.

Subí las escaleras hacia el departamento, agradecido de haber terminado la velada relativamente ileso, cuando corrí hacia Bella que dejaba caer su mochila, probablemente buscando sus llaves.

"¿Necesitas que te detenga la puerta?" Ofrecí, deteniendo la puerta del vestíbulo con mi pie.

"Oh, hola Edward," me dijo con una sonrisa, "si, gracias. Mis llaves están en algún lado," añadió, se veía encantadoramente desorganizada como siempre.

"Estabas fuera noche," le dije, "¿yendo a fiestas con tus libros?" bromeé. Ella rodó los ojos y se mordió sus hermosos labios rojos.

"No, chico sabio. Solo estoy regresando de la librería. Estaba trabajando en mi tesis," me explicó mientras dejaba su mochila en el piso frente a su puerta.

"Ah, ¿más poesía erótica?" Bromeé.

"Si, entrometido. Más poesía erótica," Me confirmo disgustada. Su disgusto era bastante tierno, odiaba admitirlo.

"¿Me escribiste alguna?" coqueteé.

"¡Deseas!" resopló mientras empujaba suavemente mi hombro. De repente, deseé que ella me tocara así todo el tiempo— inocente, empujones juguetones que significaran nada pero a la vez todo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué te parece si tú la recitas y yo la escribo? Tenía una bonita escritura para ser doctor. Préstame tu lienzo y lo decorare para ti," sugerí levantando mi ceja y con una engreída sonrisa.

"Dios, Edward. ¿Puedes alguna vez solo hablar con una chica?" replicó, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Estoy hablando contigo, ¿no es así?" Le dije, tratando de ponerla nerviosa.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Claro que sí. Pero disfruto jugar contigo."

"No soy tu juguete. No soy el juguete de nadie," dijo fuertemente consternada.

"Es una pena, de verdad. Los juguetes son divertidos," le informé mientras lamía mis labios.

"¿Puedo entrar ya? Me preguntó rendida.

"Por supuesto."

"Buenas noches, Edward," me dijo, dirigiéndose a su puerta entre abierta.

"Pero…espera," dije rápidamente, deteniéndola. "Ven conmigo arriba y tomemos una copa de vino. Aún no es media noche," Le ofrecí emocionado.

"Hum, está bien. Solo déjame poner mi mochila adentro y vamos," asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estábamos sentados en mi sillón compartiendo una botella de vino rojo cuando me di cuenta de lo hermosa que es. No quiero decir que era una chica de belleza exótica que está obsesionada con el sexo, o una muy delgada supermodelo con una belleza de otro mundo. Bella tiene solo una verdadera simple y natural belleza, y el hecho de que solamente la conociera es algo ridículo porque me enorgullecía el notar a tan excepcional mujer.

Supongo que en el fondo, Bella está, a pesar de mi mejor esfuerzo, convirtiéndose en una persona real para mí. Tengo que admitir que todas las personas del sexo opuesto, sin importar que tan íntimamente nos relacionáramos, nunca las podía distinguir en mi mente. Con los años, ellas se volvieron por completo borrosas, formando un enorme grupo de conquistas que no puedo recordar de ninguna manera. No estoy seguro de que es más preocupante— el hecho de que me haya pasado, o que me esté dando cuenta hasta ahora.

Sin mencionar, estoy alarmado de encontrar a una mujer que lentamente está rompiendo este hábito. Y a pesar de todo, ella no es consciente de que lo está haciendo. Tal vez sea parte de su atractivo.

"¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?" preguntó suavemente.

"¿Hmm?" pregunté de vuelta, regresando al presente. Miré su rostro y me di cuenta de que se veía pensativa, pero a la vez feliz. Rompió en una ligera risita.

"Parecías estar dormido con los ojos abiertos. Eso debió ser alguien soñando despierto," me dijo, con su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

"Oh, lo siento. No quería ignorarte ni nada parecido," le contesté nervioso, esperando no ofenderla.

"No, no," me aseguró con una dulce sonrisa y agitando su suave y pequeña mano. "Yo me pongo así todo el tiempo. Vivo en mi propia isla soñada—solía volver locos a mis maestros," admitió avergonzada. Por alguna razón parecía muy apropiado que Bella fuera el tipo de persona que se perdía en su propia imaginación. Pienso que prefiere su propio mundo que en el que vive.

"¿Es mejor que este lugar?" Pregunté.

"¿Qué?" preguntó de vuelta, un poco confundida por mi aparentemente, pregunta al azar.

"Tu 'tierra de ensueño' como lo llamas— ¿es mejor que la vida real?" le pregunté, mitad curiosidad, mitad burla. Estaba abrumado por la repentina curiosidad de saber exactamente como trabajaba su mente. Era fascinante, tenía que saber por qué me importa.

"Te vas a reír de mi, pero está bien. Te contestaré," me dijo con irritada resignación. "Claro que es mejor que la vida real, Edward. No se llamaría 'soñar' despierto, si no fuera un buen lugar," señaló.

"Ese no es siempre el caso—mucha gente sueña despierta sobre toda clase de cosas no tan buenas, ¿no?" pregunté.

Se quedó pensativa por un momento. Y después su expresión cambio a una que juro que la hacía ver muy atractiva.

"Ellos nunca han vivido en mi cerebro," dijo con una maligna sonrisa de satisfacción. Se sonrojó casi de inmediato, como si diciendo esto comentara en contra de su buen juicio.

No tenía palabras porque todas se habían ido. Su pequeña broma esta tan cargada de insinuación sexual que solo pude mirarla con la boca abierta y mi pene estaba, de repente, elevándose para la ocasión. Normalmente algo tan sutil y dicho tan inocentemente ni siquiera conseguían un pensamiento, pero esto era tan inesperado— es completamente impredecible, enserio, especialmente considerando quien lo dijo. Bella no es el tipo de persona de la que esperaría un coqueto comentario sin antes estar atraído hacia alguien. Entonces ahora me sentía doblemente confuso pero increíblemente despierto.

"¿Enserio?" dije en voz baja, levantando una ceja. "¿Y qué exactamente ronda por esa linda cabecita tuya, ojos cafés?"

"Nada," contesto rápidamente, claramente nerviosa. "Quiero decir, no_ nada,_ hay algo, es sólo que no es lo que crees," me explicó precipitadamente. Parpadeó varias veces y tosió nerviosamente.

"Relájate, estoy bromeando," Le dije. "Tuve una noche muy estresante y me estas ayudando a mejorar mi humor," añadí con una sonrisa.

"Oh," me dijo, mirándome con curiosidad, "¿Siempre vistes un sofisticado traje solo para estar estresado?" Aparentemente es tu turno de burlarse.

"Bueno si, siempre uso mi mejor traje Calvin Klein cuando estoy de mal humor y frustrado," respondí riéndome.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen acerca de todas las chicas vestidas como pequeñas putas," Se burló, recargándose en el sofá y extendiendo su pie para apoyarlo en la mesa junto al mío.

Deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y me reí sinceramente, apreciando su serio intento por subir mis ánimos. Si no la conociera mejor, pensaría que estaba empezando a disfrutar reírse de mí y no tratar de ser seria conmigo todo el tiempo. Podría aventurar que a este punto es posible que Bella disfrutara estar en el mismo cuarto que yo.

Esto me hacía pensar en una idea.

"Entonces, ojos—digo Bella," dije, corrigiéndome llamarla por el apodo que no creo que le guste tanto como a mí. "Quisiera pedirte un favor, y siéntete libre de rechazarme, entiendo perfectamente si lo haces," le dije sinceramente.

"¿Un favor?" contestó, viéndome cuidadosamente y viéndose algo tensa. "¿Qué clase de favor?

"Bueno, no sé exactamente cómo explicarte esto sin que suene incomodo, entonces aquí va. Necesito una cita. En realidad, bastantes citas," le expliqué un poco incómodo.

Bella parecía encontrar esto algo chistoso, porque la primera cosa que hizo, en lugar de contestarme, fue reírse muy fuerte.

"¿_Tú _necesitas una cita? ¿Es un chiste?" preguntó, rodando sus ojos.

"No, no es un chiste. De verdad necesito una cita. Esta semana tengo unos eventos del trabajo a los que necesito ir," empecé. "Y, supongo que podría ir solo pero todos mis colegas van con sus esposas, entonces es por eso que tiene sentido llevar una cita—así todo mundo tiene alguien con quien conversar," expliqué.

"Ok, bien, eso aun no explica porque necesitas que _yo_ vaya contigo— eso es a lo que quieres llegar ¿no? ¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu acompañante en estas funciones del trabajo?" presionó, mirándome incrédula.

"Um, sí. Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi cita para estas fiestas del trabajo," dije simplemente después de aclararme la garganta y sentirme como un idiota. "Creas o no, no conozco a muchas mujeres que puedan mantener una conversación inteligente y aprecie la elegancia de la diplomacia social que una persona necesita para aparecer en un ambiente profesional, como una fiesta de trabajo." Confesé.

"Lo que quieres decir es que ¿no conoces a ninguna mujer lista y con clase que no te avergüence enfrente de tu jefe?" aclaró.

"Eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero, Bella," respondí con un suspiro de derrota. Me mató los buenos argumentos. No tenía sentido discutir.

"Ok, Edward," dijo simplemente.

"¿Ok? ¿Irás conmigo?" Pregunté, sentándome y mirándola, un poco sorprendido de que quisiera ayudarme.

"Si, iré," confirmó encogiendo los hombros. "Siempre y cuando no tenga un examen el siguiente lunes o algo parecido," añadió.

"No, claro que no," acordé. "Wow, gracias Bella. Esto es muy amable de tu parte. Lo aprecio mucho," ofrecí. "Ciertamente no estabas obligada de ninguna manera a decir que si."

"Bueno, claro que lo estaba, Edward," me dijo con una ligera sonrisa. "Estoy obligada a hacerte un favor, ¿no es así?"

"¿Lo estás?"

"Claro que lo estoy—si soy tu amiga, claro que te hago un favor," ella dijo.

Me giré para enfrentarla y vi su perfil, sus suaves facciones acentuadas con el tenue resplandor de la luz de la luna. Creo que ahora podía ver que la hacía verse tan hermosa—viene de dentro de ella, y hace el exterior mucho mas cautivante para mí.

"Gracias, otra vez. Realmente necesito llevar a alguien que pueda hablar con la esposa de mi jefe," le dije. "Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, házmelo saber, ¿ok?" No estaba completamente seguro de que podría hacer por ella, pero sentí que tenía al menos que ofrecérselo.

"Um, ok," respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. "No creo que haya algo, pero gracias," dijo con una sonrisa.

Bebimos el resto del vino y hablamos por un momento más, haciendo conversación sobre todo, y nada en particular. Cuando estruja sus ojos a la vez que su boca forma una linda y pequeña 'o' para bostezar, me sentí extrañamente responsable por ella y un suave impulso de que se fuera abajo a dormir.

Normalmente, habría tomado su apacible adormecimiento como una entrada para hacer café antes de ofrecer un agradable masaje en el cuello— siempre era perfecto tomar un buen café antes de unas caricias y que la ropa de una mujer quedara fuera.

Pero no podía citar la necesidad de hacer mi rutina habitual. En lugar de eso, le doy una ligera palmadita en la espalda y le sonrío amistosamente, como lo hice después de besarla la última vez que estuvo en mi apartamento.

"Buenas noches, Bella, que duermas bien," le dije.

"Adiós, Edward," me contestó suavemente.

Casi se veía triste cuando cerré la puerta detrás de ella y me preguntaba si era algo de lo que dije. Froté mis ojos y me quité mi traje para irme a dormir. Decidí checar mi correo electrónico una ultima vez antes de ir a dormir. Encendiendo mi computadora, me registré en Twitter, curioso de ver si tenía nuevos tweets.

_**AllThatsJazz**__ DrWhoHaHa ¡Hola! Genial, estas siguiéndome. No le digas a mi papá que estoy en Twitter, se avergonzaría mucho de mí. Gracias._

Hice clic en el usuario de Jasper y vi los otros tweets que había mandado de un lado para otro.

_**AllThatsJazz**__ BadKittyKillKill Me pregunto si este vecino tuyo sabe que escribes (tweet) sobre él todo el dia. Eres mala, seductora y sin moral. Estoy bromeando ;o)_

Curioso, le di clic en esta persona 'BadKitty' y viendo el perfil a quien pertenecía casi hace que mis ojos se salgan de sus orbitas.

_Nombre……Bella Swan_

_Ubicación……Cambridge, MA_

_Web……harvard..edu/iswan_

_Bio…… __Senior especializada en Ingles/CrtvWrtg me gusta leer, salir con amigos, escribir poemas/historias. 'B el cambio que quieres ver en el mundo' – Ghandi._

Su más reciente tweet fue de hace 20 minutos aproximadamente.

_**BadKittyKillKill **__Estoy muy confundida._

_**BadKittyKillKill**__ Demasiado confundida. Salvajemente atraída por EDPA. El quiere una cita, y actúa como si yo no tuviera una vagina. Extraño porque é les un y debería saberlo mejor._

_**BadKittyKillKill**__ SólopreguntaaAlice No sabía lo que hací que sí iría con él a sus fiestas de trabajo. Estoy mintiendo. Yo lo sabía y soy una estúpida yestoy húmeda de sólo pensar en él. ¿EDPA ES MALO PARA KITTY'S…PUSSY?_**(N/T: se traduciría par alas kittys 'muñequitas' o 'zorras')**

Un millón de pensamientos atacaron a mi cabeza. Pero hubo una pregunta que inmediatamente resaltó en mi cerebro.

_¿EDPA__? Por qué mierda me llamaba EDPA?_

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí esta el nuevo cap!!!!! Awww no tienen una idea de cuanto lamento haber tardado tanto!!!! No volverá a pasar!!! Pero es que ustedes saben entre la escuela, trabajos y tareas; además de problemas personlas se me hizo muy difícil… pero miles de gracias a **_Ana Cullen Pattinson_** por haberme ayudado!!!!!!!!!!!

Y bueno… qué opinan de Jessica???? Awww Edward ya vió su apodo!!! Qué creen que hará?????

Bueno otra cosita….. ummm estaba pensando.. la verdad es que son unas lectoras execlentes :D… y dejan reviews hermosos!!! Así que me dije a mí misma pork no???? Así que haremos una encuesta…

**quieren que les mande preview o no?????????**

Este cap sería para la "encuesta" y a partir del siguiente ya se los mandaría ;)…

Bueno miles de gracias por sus reviews, alerts, favoritos y todo!!!! Son un amor!!!!!!

**karito Cullenmasen: **muchas gracias por tu review :):D… aquí está un cap de EDPA POV.. pero recuerda que yo solo traduzco esta historia y se las traigo xD

**maria de canarias: **jajajajaja bueno aún así mil gracias por tus reviews xD… y si….. yo definitivamente también acamparía con Edward ;)….

Bueno recuerden votar por: **PREVIEW SÍ** o **PREVIEW NO**….

Besos de Edward a todas!!!!!!!!!

Reviews????

sparklinghaledecullen


	6. Chapter 6

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de __**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

_Este capítulo es para mi linda __**Dessie**__**CBCWCDF**__porque te adoro mucho mujer!!!!!! Hace poco tiempo que te conozco y ya te quiero un buen!!!!!! Mil gracias por tus tweets… tu apoyo y todo!!!! Sabes que cuentas SIEMPRE conmigoooo_

* * *

**BPOV**

Estaba muy ansiosa, quitándome el esmalte de las uñas cuando sentí como una pequeña mano se impactaba en mi dedo alejándolo de mi boca, con un fuerte _crack_.

"¡Dios, Alice!" Solté mientras sacudía mi mano, tratando de detener el dolor.

"¿Podrías dejar de estar tan nerviosa? Vas a ir a una fiesta de cokctail, no a una entrevista de una mierda de buen trabajo, Bella," Me animó Alice.

Sentí un golpe en un lado de mi cabeza y cuando mire en la dirección en la que vino, vi a Rose sosteniendo una tanga apuntándola hacia mí, usando sus dedos como"portatangas". Otra pieza de una ropa con apenas de tela se balanceaba a centímetros de mi cara. Rose rió como si eso hubiera sido lo más divertido que hubiera hecho.

Estábamos en el Copley Place (n/t: un centro comercial) buscando las cosas que me pondría para la 'fiesta de Edward'. Yo tenía sólo pocos vestidos bonitos, pero nada formal. Un montón de estos eventos eran bastantes elegantes y necesitaba usar algo más lindo que una falda campesina.

"Odio ir de compras con ustedes perras, ¡lo juro por Dios!" escupí, girando sobre mis talones y yendo hacia la salida de Victoria's Secret.

"Oh, no seas así," insistió Alice, jalando mi brazo para que dejara de salir. "Sólo estamos tratando de calmarte un poco," explicó con una sonrisa.

"Enserio, Bella, eres más necia que una virgen en la noche de su baile de graduación," se burló Rose.

"La parte del baile es mala," murmuré mientras volvía a morder mi uña.

"De todos modos, ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?" preguntó Alice.

"Dios, no lo sé," murmuré. "Estoy confundida, creo," Añadí mientras encogía los hombros.

"¿Confundida acerca de salir con él, o confundida sobre él en general?" preguntó Rose, pareciendo saber la respuesta. Ella era la peor terapeuta del mundo. Claramente estaba teniendo una 'charla profunda' sólo por obligación y no porque le interesaran tus problemas. Si había un opuesto a 'sentimental y dulce,' Rose Hale lo era.

"Confundida por todo. Es tan raro. Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo," Traté de decirlo, pero sólo quería terminar las compras e ir a casa.

"No te preocupes, Bella. Si ustedes son solo amigos, será lo que sea. Ve con él, come tu plato de 200 dólares-pollo al horno, bebe algunos Cosmos, y ve a casa," Me aconsejó Alice. "Pero a mi me gustaría tener sexo con él después de la parte de 've a casa'. Sólo para que lo sepas," agregó entre carcajadas.

"Sí, lo sé. Porque _algunas personas_ tienen una polla en vez de cerebro. Como la nueva estación de radio. '10-10 SEXO, Todo polla, todo el tiempo…'"

"'Si ustedes nos dan 22 minutos, ¿Nosotros le daremos un orgasmo?'" Bromeó Alice, inclinando la cabeza.

"Sí, esos serán dos condones llenos de semen," contesté, rodando mis ojos.

Nos dirigimos a Barney's (n/t: una tienda de ropa), que estaba fuera de mi rango de precios, pero aparentemente la abuela de Edward tenía una cuenta ahí desde el inicio de los tiempos, o algo así. Él le llamó y le dijo que me esperara. Me sentí rara cuando él me dijo eso. No estaba cómoda aceptando cosas caras que me regalara, pero cuando me dijo que no era justo que pagara de mi propio dinero algo que era un favor para él, entendí la lógica de su punto. Y para ser sincera, varios de esos vestidos eran realmente hermosos. Estaría loca si no quisiera usar uno de esos. Escogí unos simples, aún así bonitos, vestidos de cocktail junto con unos pares de zapatos y una bolsa de mano.

Cuando Edward me pidió que fuera su 'cita,' acepté si ponerle mucha atención. En el momento, no parecía algo tan importante. Todo lo que haríamos sería cenar y platicar con gente de otros círculos sociales diferentes al mío. Yo no era tímida en situaciones como esa—disfruto la buena comida y la buena plática con gente amigable e inteligente.

Pero ahora, por alguna extraña razón no estaba completamente convencida, inexplicablemente me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Y no ayudaba el hecho de que Edward actuaba realmente diferente últimamente. De hecho, desde el día que me preguntó si lo acompañaba a sus fiestas de trabajo, sentí como si estuviera evitándome o siendo raro a propósito. Siempre tenía esa cara extraña, como si lo hubiera cachado en el baño o algo así. No es como si fuera una Mirada avergonzada o incómoda. Estaba tratando de convencerme de que todas esas cosas eran producto de mi imaginación, pero, cuando me preguntó de la fiesta vía _nota de post-it_ pegada en mi puerta, no tuve otra cosa que pensar.

_Hola Ojos Cafés,  
Hay una fiesta en un jardín el viernes. ¿Te recojo a las 8? Es de cocktail.  
Gracias, Edward_

También empecé a notar un nuevo patrón en el horario de trabajo de Edward. Los pocos días que duraba la semana, siempre llegaba a la hora de la cena. Además me di cuenta de que siempre que lo veía se veía cansado y despistado a pesar de sus adorables sonrisas y su pelo eternamente despeinado.

Me topé con él un martes en la tarde, y me sentí un poco aliviada de que no pareciera incómodo de verme—sólo realmente cansado.

"Hey, debes venir si es que tienes hambre," Ofrecí mientras entrábamos juntos al edificio. "Haré algo de Panini **(n/t: sándwich)** y sopa esta noche, si es que te interesa," agregué. Miré hacia las bolsas entre sus brazos y su barba desaliñada, esperando que aceptara y le subiera un poco el ánimo.

"Eso suena exactamente como lo que necesito justo ahora," dijo con un suspiro.

Lo llevé a mi departamento y prácticamente colapsó en mi sillón. Entré a la cocina, empecé a preparar la comida rápidamente y regresé a la sala dispuesta a ofrecerle a Edward una bebida, pero estaba profundamente dormido.

_Ugh. Sólo quería descansar su cansada, arrogante, dulce, presumida cabeza en mi pecho. Dios, eso sonó pervertido. Y más que un poco sexy._

Le di ligeras palmaditas en su hombro, despertándolo suavemente. Sus ojos verdes estaban demasiado rojos y solo quería abrazar al arrogante.

"Lo siento por despertarte. La cena está casi lista. ¿Tienes sed? Tengo agua, soda, cerveza," Ofrecí en voz baja. Pidió un vaso con agua helada y se lo llevé inmediatamente después de conseguirlo en la cocina.

"Pareces demasiado cansado; no has parado en algún tiempo, ¿Cierto?" Pregunté intentando no sonar como su madre.

"No, es sólo que trabajé 36 horas seguidas desde el lunes en la mañana y acaban de terminar hace media hora," explicó. "Creo que la última vez que comí fue una barra de Snickers (**n/t: un chocolate delicioso… bueno a mi me gusta todo el chocolate)** como a las 10 de la mañana, pero ni siquiera me la terminé. La tire cuando una de mis pacientes rompió su fuente encima de mí."

"¿Ella rompió su qué?" repetí sintiéndome un poco confundida.

"Ella entró en labor. Su fuente se rompió cuando intentaba llevarla abajo," explicó.

"_Tú_… ¿das a luz a bebés?" Traté de no sonar sorprendida, pero lo hice. Él rió.

"Bella, soy un ginecólogo. Prestar ayuda con todo lo que salga de una vagina es parte de mi trabajo," bromeó.

"Eres increíblemente adorable a veces, Edward," expresé.

"Son un poco lindos y tiernos."

"¿Las vaginas?" dije.

"Ja, ja," dijo con una clara falta de diversión. "No, los bebés."

"Lo sé. Sólo bromeaba," Respondí, agitando mi cabeza. "Así que, ¿Algo salió de tu paciente?"

"Sí, una niña de seis libras**(n/t: les diría la equivalencia exacta en kilogramos pro no recuerdo xD)**. La apodé cariñosamente 'maní' después de lo de mi barra de dulce. La mamá creyó que era divertido."

_¿Tuvo que ir con niños 'maníes' adorable y darles tiernos apodos? __Mis órganos reproductivos no podrían esperar mucho más._

"Eso fue realmente dulce—la bebé y el apodo y todo eso," Admití, completamente en contra de mi voluntad, pero mi boca me traicionó. "Las horas suenan bastante agotadoras."

"Bueno, es un turno bastante largo, pero no siempre es agitado. Depende de cuántas mujeres den a luz o entren en labor en mi turno. Normalmente, puedo dormir un tiempo y tener unas buenas y largas horas de comida, pero este turno estuvo realmente ocupado."

Le entregué su sándwich y su plato de sopa cuando se sentó en el sofá. No tenía el corazón para pedirle que se levantara y se sentara en la mesa. Simplemente lucía demasiado exhausto. Después de comer para tener un poco de energía, puso su plato en la mesa para café y estiró sus piernas a lo largo del sillón. Estaba dormido de nuevo en cuestión de segundos.

_Pobre tipo cansado. Dios, ¿Por qué es tan malditamente irresistible—los ojos cerrados y soñolientos, la bata arrugada y su cabello por toda su cara? Tenía que sacarme esa mierda de la cabeza. No estaba tratando de aplastarlo pero sólo pensaba cosas sucias cuando estaba borracha de tweets._

Regresé a la sala después de haber ido a recoger la cocina y a poner los platos en el fregadero. Edward no se había movido desde la última vez que lo había visto. Sus labios se acomodaban dulcemente a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido. Debía estar soñando, pero no podría decir sobre que.

Suspiré ligeramente, caminé hacia él. Desaté suavemente sus zapatos, quitándoselos cuidadosamente para no despertarlo. Respiró profundamente y podría jurar que había despertado, hasta que empezó a murmurar algo.

_Oh mierda. Cállate, Edward. Sólo. __Guarda. Silencio._

"Hmm, siiiiii," murmuró, "Vente conmigo, ojos cafés…me vendré para ti…bah...veeeeen," dijo en una larga respiración, con una pequeña risa. No pude identificar que dijo después de eso, pero tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

Pero luego cambiaron las cosas, a mucho peor.

_Oh Dios. Por favor. No. No._

Sus manos se fueron moviendo de la barbilla a su pecho, y recorrieron su torso…lentamente, tortuosamente lento…mis ojos empezaron a picar porque era mucho para mí. Su mano continuó bajando, pulgada a pulgada, hasta que finalmente se detuvo…justo en su entrepierna. Y entonces se agarró sus testículos.

_Su miembro. Entrepierna._

Gimió audiblemente. Mi boca se secó, como si estuviera llena de tela de algodón. Mi corazón latía a mil por minuto. No podía apartar los ojos de la vista del pequeño show de masturbación soñolienta de Edward. Su mano empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo sobre lo que no se podía ocultar—su clara, protuberante y agresiva _excitación_...

_Por favor Cristo, mátame ahora. Pero déjame morir con la imagen en mis pupilas de EDPA excitado y masturbándose._

Traté de pensar de manera coherente por un momento. Edward estaba MUY dormido, y masturbándose en mi sillón. Si yo estuviera haciendo lo que él estaba haciendo, quisiera ser despertada, seguramente. Pero él se veía bastante cansado. Por no mencionar, que si lo despertaba, detendría lo que estaba haciendo y no le permitiría..._jodida mierda, mira el tamaño de esa polla, ¡Por amor de Dios!_

Me di cuenta de que solo podía hacer una cosa, y necesitaba hacerla—como arrancarse una curita. Tenía que armarme de valor y hacerlo.

Mi incliné sobre su cuerpo, me puse un poco horizontal y tomé su muñeca con mi mano. Justo cuando estaba quitando su mano de su…lugar feliz, sus ojos se abrieron y su otra mano agarró la mía, haciendo una extraña mueca mientras veía su mano en la entrepierna.

_Que pensarías si cuando despiertas alguien tiene su mano cerca de tu miembro. Creo que Edward tenía una especie de "radar de 'agarraenterpiernas'"._

_¿Dickward__?_ (N/t: Dick: polla, ward: Edward)

Me gruñó y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, su mirada parecía quemar lentamente mi ropa. Me di cuenta de que parecía que yo tenía mi mano en su polla a propósito.

_Quiero. Morir. Ahora. Por. Favor._

"Si tu quieres jugar, Ojos Cafés, no tenías que tomar ventaja sobre mí cuando estoy dormido," gruñó. "Por lo menos ten la decencia de hacerlo cuando esté despierto y pueda disfrutarlo yo también."

Se veía de una manera amenazadora pero tentadoramente erótica, caliente, rodé mis ojos y quise decirle que dejara de ser tan pervertido. Apretó levemente mi mano, y con solo eso logró tirarme y que quedara sobre él. Mi cuerpo era demasiado terco conmigo.

"Yo no estaba…" murmuré.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo, entonces?"

"Yo…tú…sin palabras?" Balbuceé incoherentemente, la última parte sonó como una pregunta. Mi cerebro estaba pidiéndole permiso para funcionar correctamente de nuevo.

Estaba acostada encima de él, mis piernas entre las suyas. Envolvió sus piernas entre las mías y puso sus brazos en mis hombros, pegándome más a él. Tragué difícilmente cuando sentí su aliento en mi cara. Su jugoso labio inferior pedía a gritos ser mordisqueado.

Odio cómo lograba hacerme esto—dejar mi mente completamente en blanco y mandaba a mi moral AWOL **(n/t: Ausente sin permiso oficial).** Imaginé una caja de cartón para leche con las palabras: '¿Me has visto?' en grandes letras en negrita, con una imagen de Pepe Grillo **(n/t: el grillo que es la conciencia de Pinocho)** debajo. Con un globo de diálogo a su lado que diga: 'Soy la conciencia de Bella, orgullo, y sentido de la autoestima, ¡Y sin mí le importa una mierda!'

_Quiero sofocarte, Edward Cullen. Con mis labios._

"Tienes que dejarme ir," Dije con voz ronca. Se lo estaba pidiendo, más que diciéndoselo.

"No. Me gustas así."

"¿Te gusta forzarme a estar cerca de ti?" pregunté, tratando de separarme un poco de él, pero agarró mis dos muñecas entre sus manos.

"No, sólo tenerte cerca," confesó sin nada de vergüenza.

"Pues entonces espera a que yo también quiera eso."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tomará eso?"

"Depende."

"¿De qué?"

"No lo sé, Edward. Solo depende."

"¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?"

"No puedo dar una respuesta simple a una pregunta que nadie había pensado antes."

"Nadie ha preguntado antes…_ ¿A ti_?"

"No digas que es difícil creerlo. Puedo cuidar por mí…de mí misma. Debes saberlo ahora."

"No parece que seas así. Tú pareces de esas flores perfectas—las que siempre abren—tiene nombre de mujer, ¿Cómo se llama?"

"¿Una _Susan ojos negro_?(n/t: es una flor amarilla y el centro es negro, siempre está abierta)"

"Síii. Solo que tú eres una ojo-café Bella."

"Edward," suspiré.

"¿Qué?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tú aún debes dejarme ir," Protesté en un ineficaz y suave suspiro.

"¿Saldrás conmigo el viernes en la noche?"

"Dije que lo haría, ¿No?"

"Sólo me aseguraba de que no cambiaras de opinión," dijo un poco melancólico.

"No, no lo hice. Pero necesitas ir a tu apartamento," Le recordé. Quizás si lo decía suficientes veces, yo lo creería.

"Arruina momentos," respondió, sacándome su puntiaguda, mala-pecaminosa-deliciosa- lengua.

"Cállate y déjame ir," canté en mi mejor imitación de los Ting Tings **(n/t: un grupo, que tiene una canción que se llama "Shut up and let me go", que en español sería cállate y déjame ir).**

"Dios, tu voz es como un gato ahogándose," dijo con una risita.

"Caramba, gracias," murmuré, haciéndole una mueca.

"Cuando quieras, Ojos Cafés."

"Escucha, Edward. Ven cuando sea que tengas hambre, pero por favor, la siesta en tu propia cama, ¿OK?"

"Créeme, Ojos cafés, si por mí fuera, haríamos mucho más que dormir en tu cama."

"¡Ugh! ¡Déjame ya!"

"¿Qué? Vamos, no seas así. Acabó de cacharte con tu mano en mi entrepierna."

"No, tú me cachaste con mi mano sobre tu mano que estaba en tu entrepierna."

"Hay una separación entre tú y mis genitales, lo cual es bueno para un trabajo de gobierno"

"¿Te vas ya? Porque tengo una clase como en catorce horas."

"Si me voy ahora, ¿Prometes despertarme así todo el tiempo? Puedo usarte como un despertador—un despertador de pollas."

"Sí, tu polla obviamente se despertará—como en diez segundos, cuando te golpeé los testículos."

Se rió malévolamente antes de de acercarnos más con un tirón, no tuve oportunidad de darle un rodillazo en los testículos, ni nada. Todo lo que pude murmurar fue un 'chillido' de protesta, que estoy segura que sonó como si estuviera disfrutando. Lo cual no era. Pretendo eso. No estaba disfrutando. Quiero decir, no estaba disfrutando. Creía. ¿Me atrevería a adivinar?

_Cede a tus impulsos sexuales, Swan._

"Oh me gusta este sillón," Dijo Edward en una bromeante, cantante voz. "Tan suave. Incluso huele bien," agregó, su nariz contra mi cuello. Pude oír como la sangre iba recorriendo mis oídos como una llamarada de calor que llegó a mi rostro. _Diablos me estaba haciendo ruborizar y ni siquiera había hecho nada._

"¿Huele bien?" Susurré.

"Sí, hueles como a chocolate, y yo amo el chocolate. Quizás me dejes…comer algo," ronroneó contra mi piel. Las palabras acariciaron mis oídos como una flor diente de león **(n/T: una muy suavecita)**. Eso hizo que se alzara un poco el cabello de mi nuca y me estremecí, sentí como otras partes de mi cuerpo reaccionaban igual.

"Es perfume que tiene cacao," Le dije nerviosamente.

"Es adorable," murmuró. Puso sus manos una a cada lado de mi cara, así que tuve que mirarlo. Traté de mirarlo por un minuto, pero después, cerré los ojos.

Estaba sobre mí, presionándome hacia abajo, literalmente. Pero, figurativamente, Edward podría ser la carga sobre mis hombros. O podría ser lo q me mantiene atada a la vida real- forzándome a interactuar con el mundo en vez de embotellarme en mi propia cabeza, escribiendo críticas literarias y poesía depresiva, ligeramente legible.

Por otra parte, Edward es como la comida chatarra de las citas. Sabías que iba a ser deliciosa y decadente. Sabías que la experiencia sería inolvidable y tan, tan deliciosa. Pero ¿Valdría la pena la culpa del después? ¿Seré capaz de verme al espejo y no ver algo que no me gusta?

_Lo siento EDPA, pero tú eres los hoyos de queso cottage de mi alma._

Sentí como su cabeza se volvía más y más pesada contra mi clavícula y me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Eso fue incluso peor que lo anterior, porque aunque ya no era humillante, estaba atrapada debajo de él. Sentí cómo el mismo ridículo 'problema' resurgía—él que me había metido en este lío—presionándose en mi pierna.

_Así que la tentación regresó._

Después de unos inútiles minutes de tratar de levantarme, me resigné a estar atrapada bajo Edward- bajo su cuerpo y su hechizo. Cerré mis ojos y traté de relajarme lo más posible, dada mi proximidad con EDPA. Dejé que su cálida y calmada respiración me arrullara, y pronto, me dormí pronto.

Me desperté un poco más tarde sintiéndome con menos carga y con una manta encima. Miré alrededor de mi departamento y note que Edward se había ido. Debió haberse despertado y se fue a su propio hogar. Me senté lentamente, extendiéndome poco a poco, note que había una nota en la mesa para café.

_Anoche vi en la escalera  
una pequeña ojo-café Bella que no estaba ahí  
Ella no estaba ahí de nuevo hoy  
Oh, como deseo que nunca te alejes_

Sonreí cuando leí su 'adaptación' de _Antigonish _de Mearns. EDPA piensa que es muy astuto—escribiéndome lindos poemas y comparándome con hermosas y brillantes flores contándome historias de cómo ayudo a traer al mundo 'bebés maníes' haciéndome creer que no es TAN idiota incorregible.

_Y __estaba funcionando. Grrr._

Quería arrugar su nota, pero no podía. Me levanté a tirarlo al bote de basura, pero mis pies me traicionaron y terminé guardándola entre las hojas de una gruesa antología que tenía en el estante.

Agarré mi laptop y actualicé mi estado en twitter.

_**¿Qué estas haciendo**__**?  
**__**Tonta Bella, una polla aún es una polla, incluso cuando reacciona rápido.**_

El viernes en la noche, me movía nerviosamente por mi apartamento, checando y volviendo a checar mi cabello y mi maquillaje. Me sentía como una idiota que se preparaba para el trabajo, pero las cosas entre Edward y yo habían sido muy extrañas últimamente. Desde la otra noche, cuando tuvimos el 'incidente' de la siesta en mi sillón, nos vimos brevemente en el pasillo, pero parecía que ambos éramos demasiado indecisos de hablar el uno con el otro. Algunas veces sentí que verlo era la mejor parte de mi día, otras veces su ceño era tan pronunciado que parecía que estaba demasiado enojado y lo mejor fue dejarlo.

Así que cuando escuché que golpeó suavemente mi puerta, mi pulso se aceleró automáticamente y tuve que calmar mi respiración. Me arreglé la parte de adelante de mi vestido por enésima vez antes de abrir.

"Hola," exhalé torpemente. No podía hablar en el momento, porque él solo verlo me hacía querer patearme el trasero—un traje que le quedaba perfectamente y una corbata a rayas color café. Usualmente nunca acostumbro a fijarme en lo que usan los de más, pero eso era ridículo. Lo que hice en ese momento.

_¿Conoces la expresión 'la ropa hace a los hombres'? No era así con Edward Cullen. Él hacía que la ropa se viera mucho mejor en él._

"Hola," Dijo en respuesta. Se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello con su mano, y me miró expectante. Si no lo conociera tanto, diría que estaba tan nerviosa como yo. Me sacudí un poco para dejar de babear por él y pensar con claridad.

"Uh, ¿Nos vamos?" pregunté.

"Sí, ya traje mi auto. Después de ti," respondió, señalándome para que pasara enfrente de él, cerró la puerta, haciendo que el cerrojo cerrara con suavidad.

"Ese no es tu carro," dije, mirando el pequeño carro británico deportivo al que Edward le había quitado la alarma.

"Claro que lo es," Dijo con una sonrisa. "Es uno de ellos," agregó con una gran sonrisa.

"Oh. Yo sólo te había visto con el Volvo."

"Ese es mi carro de trabajo. Éste es mi carro de diversión."

"Wow. Yo solo tengo un coche invisible que tiene una forma extraña, muy parecido a lo que está debajo de mis piernas," Bromeé. "En Phoenix tengo mi camión, pero no sobreviviría aquí, me dejaría sola en el tráfico," expliqué.

Abrió la puerta para mí y me sentí como una chica fácil de Bond **(n/t: ya saben: James Bond).** Nunca antes me había sentado en un Aston Martin. Fue realmente agradable—y era bastante justo que Edward manejara uno de esos. Eso gritaba 'vaginamóvil.'

Llegamos a la recepción justo a tiempo, mientras los invitados se sentaban. Edward me presentó con su jefe, el Dr. Vulturi, y con la esposa de su jefe, Heidi, junto con otras personas que trabajaban en el mismo hospital. Ellos eran cálidos y buenos conversadores, y nuestra conversación durante la cena fue realmente agradable y fluía fácilmente de un tema a otro.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Edward fue un completo caballero durante toda la cena, me preguntó si me llevaba algo de beber, levantándose para mover mi silla cuando yo me levantaba para ir al baño. Casi me sentí culpable por haber estado sorprendida. Obviamente tanta caballerosidad fue algo sorprendente para mí.

Una vez que el postre y el café fueron servidos, la banda comenzó a tocar una suave música a media luz, y esa era la señal para que las parejas se levantaran y bailaran. La gente comenzó a juntarse, la comida y el alcohol obviamente aportaban un poco al buen humor.

"¿Bailamos?" Me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa, moviendo su mano hacia la pista de baile.

"Yo…uh…tú has visto lo torpe que soy," contesté humildemente.

"Ojos cafés," dijo suavemente, apoyado en mi oreja, "bailar es sexo vertical. Déjame llevarte y te aseguro que te olvidarás de que eres patosa," susurró.

Lo mire, cerrando y abriendo los ojos un montón de veces. Cuando se levantó y tiró de mi mano hacia él, No lo discutí. Acabé por levantarme y caminar con él hacia la pista de baile.

Me acercó hacia él, su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Descansé una de mis manos en su hombre mientras la otra se unía a la de él que aún estaba suelta.

"Eso es, solo sígueme," Dijo sonriendo. "No dejaré que tengas sexo," agregó, con su adorable humor que me hacía hervir la sangre.

"Sí, apuesto a que serías el último con el que me enrollaría," Dije sarcásticamente. Y como siempre, en vez de enojarse, se rió.

"Me encanta cuando discutes, ojos cafés," bromeó.

"Acabas de conseguir que te ame muy en el fondo,"

"Quiero muchas cosas 'profundas'."

"¿Cuándo _no _estás molestándome?"

"Bien," rió, "vamos a hablar del clima o de política o de la bolsa de valores," sugirió en tono de broma.

"De alguna manera todo vuelve a regresar a ti y a cómo sólo quieres tener contacto sexual conmigo," dije, rodando mis ojos. Se rió con una fuerte y sincera carcajada y yo sólo quería abofetearlo.

"_¿Tener contacto sexual?_ ¿Qué es esto, 1991? Me siento avergonzado por ti, ojos cafés."

Debería estar enojada con él por burlarse de mí, pero simplemente no lo haría. En lugar de eso, me reí junto con él. Las mariposas que corrían como en una ola por mi estómago hacia mi pecho hacían girar mi cabeza y borrar los malos, difíciles pensamientos—hacían que olvidara todas las dudas, toda la desconfianza, las voces persistentes que estaban en el fondo de mi mente.

Caminé a la mesa junto con Edward antes de que él fuera a buscarme una bebida después de la cena. Sonreí cuando Heidi ocupo el lugar de Edward durante un momento.

"Tengo que decirlo, Bella, es agradable ver por fin a Edward con una novia adecuada," dijo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules brillaron cuando me miró.

No supe qué decir. Me temía que si la corregía, tendría que explicarle que Edward no podría conseguir una cita que no lo avergonzara, y eso lo haría verse terrible. Por otra parte, tampoco quería que ella pensara algo que no era.

"Tú sabes," continuó, "cuando los veo a ustedes, me recuerda mucho a cuando Aro y yo éramos jóvenes. Siempre había una especie de tensión entre nosotros superficialmente, pero la atracción, ¡Oh Dios, era demasiado fuerte! Podíamos luchar uno contra otro, pero no con la atracción entre ambos—de ninguna manera," Explicó con nostalgia.

Estaba feliz de no haber dicho nada, ya que al parecer, Heidi entendía más de lo que yo creía. Quería hacer un acuerdo con ella, pero Edward volvió con mi licor, así que Heidi me guiñó con complicidad y regreso a su asiento junto a su marido.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó.

"Eh, solo plática de chicas," Dije con una sonrisa. "Enserio, nada. Es realmente una mujer muy dulce. Disfruto su compañía," Agregué sinceramente.

"Así que, ¿Tuviste una Buena noche?" preguntó, claramente buscando una confirmación.

"Sí, estuvo 'bien', creo," bromeé con cara de nada. El se veía adorablemente en pánico. Decidí dejarlo sin una respuesta sincera. "Bien, _Tenía _que socializar contigo, ¿no?" Agregué antes de calmar mi lengua. Tomé el resto de mi bebida tratando de contener la risa.

"¡Ah!" resopló, poniéndose sus manos en el pecho y pretendiendo tirarse encima su vaso de whisky.

Heidi y Aro nos miraban y sonreían. Señalé con mi cabeza a Edward y articulé con la boca '¿Puedes creerle?' mientras descomponía mi cara y me burlaba. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cara de horror fingido antes de tomar mi mano y besar mis dedos. Me dio una sonrisa maniática y en lugar de volver la cabeza como una chica sensata, sólo sonreí en regreso.

"Edward," Dijo Aro. "Creo que tu agradable compañera tiene que regresar a casa, ¿no?" preguntó, lanzando una indirecta muy directa.

_Hey tu, ¿Aro? ¿Hay alguien aquí que no piense que Edward y yo tenemos sexo? __Sí, no lo creía._

"De hecho, Aro, no podría estar más de acuerdo," Respondió Edward con una sonrisa. Unos minutos después, el ballet llevó el 'vaginamóvil' y nosotros nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa en Harvard Square.

"Este carro—es un imán de chicas. Lo único que falta es una placa vanidosa que diga 'Veo Vaginas'," Bromeé.

"Muy graciosa, ojos cafés," Contestó, moviendo su cabeza hacia mí.

"¿Has tenido sexo en esta cosa?" pregunté—bueno, dije abruptamente, en realidad. No sabía exactamente qué sucedería. Sentía como si estuviera presionándolo, desde que él lo hico conmigo tan fácilmente. Por alguna enferma razón, empezaba a preguntarme realmente si Edward tenía esa cosa como 'espacio personal' en lo que respecta a su vida privada.

"¿Qué?" dijo, su cuerpo saltó visiblemente, como si hubiera sido sorprendido.

"Sexo, ¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo en tu carro?" Pregunté de nuevo, un poco más firmemente esta vez.

Sólo rió y se movió incómodamente en su asiento.

"Edward, te juro, no te entiendo," dije, sintiéndome realmente estúpida y sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?" preguntó, mirándome ligeramente alarmado, como si no entendiera qué estaba pasando.

"Bien, estas haciéndome esta clase de comentarios sexuales. Pero cuando yo lo hago, te pones realmente nerviosa y retorciéndote. ¿Por qué está bien que tu molestes pero yo a ti no?" pregunté, la molestia clara en mi voz.

"Bella," suspiró, pasando su mano por su cabello. "No es que estés avergonzándome…" contestó, tratando de negarlo. No le creí.

"Entonces ¿Por qué estás reaccionando tan raro? ¿Por qué besas mi mano y acaricias mi bazo un minuto y luego dices que lo sientes?" Lo presioné, para llegar al fondo de esto, de uno u otro modo. La última pregunta causó que volteara a verme, con la cara de un hombre muy sorprendido.

"Porque…yo…" balbuceó.

"Sólo olvídalo," dije, sintiéndome bastante avergonzada y estúpida, casi quería llorar.

"No, hay una razón. No quiero tomar ventajas sobre ti. Quiero ser tu amigo. Me agradas. No, es más que eso—Te respeto. Estoy tratando en no pensar en ti de _esa forma_," explicó, la mitad del tiempo manejando, la mitad mirando mi cara.

"¿Qué tiene de malo _eso_? ¿Soy tan repulsiva?" pregunté, horrorizada.

"¿Qué?" exclamó. "¡Dios! ¡Por supuesto que no! Si lo fueras, no tendría problemas para mantener mis pensamientos…limpios. Jesús."

"Quizás yo no quiero que seas…limpio," Me obligué a decir.

"No digas cosas como esas, por favor," Dijo, prácticamente rogándome. Tenía que admitirlo, hacerlo sentir incómodo era una satisfacción para mí, como si pudiera cambiar las cosas y devolverle exactamente lo que me hacía.

"Yo quiero que tú…seas suciioooo," Me burlé, tratando de sonar sexy. Creo que estaba funcionando.

"Alto," dijo sonando un poco torpe, mirando al frente.

"Bien. Eres torpe. Como si yo no supiera lo que se siente," Dije, frustrándome de nuevo.

"No necesitas sentirte torpe alrededor de mí," insistió, habló con voz suave. Ahora el sentía lástima por mí.

"Lo hago si lo que quiero es…olvidarlo. Vamos adentro," murmuré mientras se estacionaba enfrente de nuestro edificio. Abrió la puerta para que yo saliera. Puse mi mano en el borde de la puerta mientras sentía la mano de Edward en mi codo.

"Vamos arriba, no quiero dejar las cosas así," dijo en voz baja. No pude decir cuando sonaba así.

Nos acomodamos en su sillón café, cada uno con una bebida en la mano. El alcohol me ayudaba a soltar todo, como siempre lo hacía. Me miraba expectante, pero yo no tenía idea de que quería que dijera.

"Edward…tu me haces…querer cosas," confesé.

"Me causas lo mismo," dijo, quitándose sus zapatos y subiendo los pies a la mesa. Me quite los tacones e hice lo mismo.

"Sí, pero tú quieres hacerlo ahora. Yo no," le dije.

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó.

"tú sabes, la cosa que dijiste que yo necesitaba y quería, la noche que traje pasta y me lastimé el pie."

"Síii, bueno, no debí de haberte dicho eso. No necesitabas eso de mi parte," Respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo débilmente.

"Así que, ¿Debo conseguirlo de alguien más?" pregunté, mi cara sonrojada. Estaba retorciéndome en mi interior. Tomé otro largo trago de vino.

"¡No! No hagas eso," dijo rápidamente. Él parecía casi…_enojado_?

"Estoy confundida. Tú no quieres darme eso pero, ¿Nadie más debe hacerlo? Yo pensaba que mi problema era conseguir alguien. Ese tipo Jake parecía interesado," reflexioné.

"¡Oh diablos, no!" dijo, su voz era severa, insistente. Se sentó cara a cara frente a mí, sus ojos fijos en los míos. "Bella, no dejo que alguien de 21 años, un perro caliente que…_no puede controlarse a sí mismo, _haga eso. Mereces algo mejor. Mereces a alguien que sepa qué está haciendo," dijo—su voz fuerte y dominante pasó a suave y amable en cuestión de palabras.

"¿Como tú?" Murmuré.

"Sí. ¡No!" dijo, completamente perplejo.

"Sí, tú sabes lo que estás haciendo, o no, ¿No sabes lo que estás haciendo?" dije, ni siquiera capaz de seguirlo más.

"Sí, Sé lo que estoy haciendo."

"Entonces házmelo— ¡Oh Dios! Lo dije _enserio_." Tartamudeé, cubriendo mi cara con mi mano. Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

"No."

"Edward," suspire con irritación.

"¿Qué?"

Respire profundamente. Aquí estaba mi oportunidad. Escuché todas las cosas que Rose y Alice me habían gritado al oído el último mes. Sentí que las mariposas ahuyentaban mis inhibiciones. Vi a Edward conmigo, tumbados entre una bola de sábanas y almohadas, besándonos bajo la lluvia de plumas alrededor.

"Me debes un favor," Murmuré.

"¿Sí?" dijo, alentándome a continuar.

"Quiero que 'eso' sea mi favor," Dije simplemente.

"No haré algo que ni siquiera puedes decir, ojos cafés," dijo con terquedad.

"Bien. Lo diré entonces", le dije antes de tomarme, literalmente, medio vaso de alcohol.

"Adelante. Dilo. En voz alta," dijo.

Tragué lentamente mientras sentía cómo mi orgullo iba abajo, abajo, abajo como una píldora. Ninguna cucharada de dulzura ahora.

"Bien," dije, tomando una profunda respiración. "Edward, ten sexo conmigo. De hecho, enséñame cómo, tú sabes, ser Buena en eso. Ese es el favor, te quiero a ti."

* * *

Bueno chicas, antes de nada lamento mucho la tardanza pro juro que no pude hacerlo antes, tuve problemas personales, decepciones bla blaa bla…. Además de que aún no salgo de vacaciones…. Además, como si no fuera poco, plagiaron esta traducción, así que mil gracias a todas las que me ayudaron a que la quitaran, con sus comentarios y todo… Y bueno chikas… ya en 1 semana estoy de vacaciones así que actualizaré 2 veces por semana :D así que sólo ténganme un poco de paciencia

Mil gracias por sus reviews y favs y todas las cositas lindas…No digo más porque mi madre me quiere quitar justo ahora de la compu :S

**maria de canarias: **De nuevo, gracias por tu review linda (:… y ummm un preview es un pequeño adelanto del siguiente cap ;)

**Gaby: **gracias por tu review… si Edward es algo tarado aquí xD si quieres el preview puedes mandarme tu correo en el review (con espacios), o te vas a sign up en la parte de arriba de FanFiction y ahí te van diciendo los pasos a seguir…

Bueno chikas, ya saben:

**REVIEW RECIBE PREVIEW….**

Y bueno, otra cosa… entre Lei-Clln, Estrella'black y yo, estamos organizando un concurso: "**Hot Twilight Christmas Contest", **las bases y todo estarán en mi perfil a partir del día lunes en la noche…..

Besossssss

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	7. Chapter 7

**No me pertenece Twilight ni la historia…**

**Capítulo dedicado a carliitha-cullen pork compartirá a Robert conmigo… y al revés xDDD y porque te adoro!!!**

* * *

_Oh mierda._

Bella acaba de acusarme que tenía que hacerlo. Maldita sea todo. My predicción parecía estar equivocada. En mi opinión, Bella nunca sería capaz de _pedir_ algo como eso. Pero ella acaba de hacerlo, joder.

_Edward, ten sexo conmigo._

"No," Contesté simplemente. Estaba desesperado por dejar atrás ésto.

"Pero tú me dijiste que lo dijera," protestó, abriendo sus ojos cafés, su cara era una linda imagen de 'mortificación'

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

No podía dejar las cosas de esta manera. Sólo podía imaginar cuánto valor tuvo que reunir una chica como Bella para ser tan directa, tan decidida conmigo. No podia humillarla. ¿Qué clase de 'amigo' sería si la dejara sentirse de esa manera? Por otra parte, podría tratarla como otra sin nombre, sin cara mujer que había tenido en el pasado.

Mi pasado.

Siempre lo supe. No importa que tan audaz fuera intimando con las mujeres, no importaba si lograba que las mujeres se fueran a la cama conmigo sin una cita antes, sólo l con el comportamiento físico—de alguna manera siempre supe que alguien llegaría y me patearía el trasero. Y aquí estaba ella, en toda su belleza, gloria, inteligencia, dulzura, buenas palabras, dejando al descubierto sus adorables, colmilludos dientes hacia mí.

Estuve a punto de perder mi poca compostura mientras íbamos a casa después de la temprana cena. Su conducta coqueta y sus comentarios sugestivos fueron casi más de lo que podía manejar. Cada pequeña insinuación aumentaba el calor en mi ingle. En un momento, casi confundí mi polla con la palanca de velocidades. Gracias a Dios, ella estaba mirando hacia la ventana y no vio nada.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó en voz baja. Ella estaba mirando al vacío y me pregunté a mí mismo por qué ella siempre estaba curiosa por el tiempo de todas las cosas, pero simplemente le respondí.

"Es medianoche—ahora, un minute después," Dije mientras miraba hacia mi reloj.

"Oh. Es trece. Hoy es mi cumpleaños," dijo llanamente.

_Mierda__._

La estaba humillando, diezmando nuestra Amistad _y_ arruinando su cumpleaños. Necesitaba arreglar eso, desesperadamente. Ella era una inteligente, racional mujer. Debía de haber una manera de hablar sobre eso. Si eso no funcionaba, solo tendría que cambiar el encanto en…_fuerza_.

"Vamos, vamos a salir. No trabajaré mañana, tú no tienes clases. Grendel's está abierto por una hora más. Vas a tener el primer trago de tu cumpleaños, y yo te lo invitaré," Insistí.

"No lo sé. No tengo un ánimo de celebración," Contestó, rascándose la frente.

"Es exactamente lo que necesitas, un trago. Hablaremos sobre eso. Vamos," Dije, poniéndome de pie y señalando a la puerta.

"OK, pero necesito cambiarme estos tacones por unos zapatos más cómodos. No meteré los pies de nuevo en ellos."

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras, cumpleañera Ojos Cafés," Dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras la llevaba por la acera.

Bella estaba caminando imposiblemente lento, así que agarré su mano y prácticamente la arrastré por la calle. Sentí a su mano tensarse la primera vez que la mía la tocó, pero después entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, dejándolos juntos. Era tan raro y casi inquietante cómo un simple gesto, que se veía como un signo de afecto—ya fuera amistad, amor familiar o romántico—podía hacer que mi corazón se agitara.

Mis amigos de la escuela de medicina me hacían bromas acerca de que quizás yo no tenía corazón, y esa era la razón por la que hacía muchas cosas con mi polla era porque mi sistema nervioso central no regulaba mis latidos del corazón 'normalmente'. Me preguntaba si ellos estaban completamente equivocados.

Bella estaba cambiando en el sentido 'hago negociaciones,' por así decirlo. Ella era bastante atractiva para mí. Sus pensamientos que para ella debían ser 'repulsivos' para mí eran ridículo, casi rayado en lo absurdo. Por su puesto, yo era atractivo para ella, y malditamente sí, si pudiera salirme con la mía, me inclinaría sobre ella y la tomaría como deseaba.

Pero no pude.

Llegamos al bar y ayudé a Bella a sentarse en una mesa y me senté frente a ella. Afortunadamente, logramos conseguir un lugar un poco privado. Quería hablar con ella libremente y que ella se sintiera cómoda diciendo lo que pensaba sin preocuparse porque alguien más escuchara.

Ordené para mí mismo una Guinness **(n/t: un tipo de cerveza) **y ella pidió otra copa de vino. Una vez que la mesera llevó nuestras bebidas, fuimos directo al grano.

"Ojos Cafés, lamento si he hecho que te avergüences o que te sientas incómoda de cualquier forma," Empecé.

"Edward," Me interrumpió. Ella parecía mas y mas incómoda con cada minute que pasaba, sin duda porque yo trataba de hablar a mi manera de algo de lo que normalmente me gustaba alardear.

"No, por favor, solo escúchame. Déjame explicarme," le ofrecí. Ella asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que continuara. "Créeme; eso no es algo que no quiera hacer. No es eso en absoluto. Sólo que realmente no quiero lastimarte o arruinar nuestra Amistad, siento que cada día crece más."

"Bien, estoy de acuerdo con la primera razón," Dijo mientras apretaba los labios. Vi como repetía el gesto. Dios, si tan solo supiera que tan sexy se ve cuando está enojada. Bella expresaba cualquier sentimiento apasionadamente y me revolvía todo el interior.

"¿Lo haces?"

"¡Sí! Miedo de lastimarme, ¿Por algo que pedí?" preguntó retóricamente, apuntándose a sí misma con rabia. "No soy una niña. Y tú eres tan arrogante, Edward. Eso es abrumador. Sólo…la idea…'oh pobre pequeña Bella será una chica con el corazón roto por mí cuando yo no regrese sus _sentimientos_ por mí.' ¿Qué te hace creer que soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para enamorarme de ti?" Resoplando, pareciendo completamente indignada.

_Eres impresionante cuando estás enojada._

"Pero…" fue todo lo que logré decir antes de que me interrumpiera.

"Dame un poco de crédito, Edward. Antes que nada, entiendo la forma en que te relacionas con las mujeres. En segundo, eso te descalifica automáticamente como el tipo de hombre que quiero como novio 'real' y en tercer lugar, si estuviera buscando una relación seria, tendría una ahora mismo. ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que quizás yo no tenía una cita seria por elección?"

La mire y suspiré. No tenía nada que decir en ese momento, porque francamente, ella tenía razón—en los tres puntos. Por no mencionar el hecho de que mi ego estaba un poco golpeado. Podía darme cuenta de que estaba canalizando su vergüenza en ira, pero aún así, me alborotaba.

"¿_Yo no soy_ _tu_ 'tipo,' huh?" pregunté, levantando una ceja en irritación.

"No. _Tú _no eres _mi_ tipo, Edward," Dijo con un adorable aire desdeñoso. Incluso hizo un ademán con la mano.

_Oh, dos pueden jugar este juego, pequeña niña._

"Perfecto, si ese es el caso, entonces ¿por qué pedir este 'favor' como tú lo llamaste?" pregunté, esperando que se hiciera pequeña en un rincón. Veíamos que tan era Buena era argumentando que quería tener sexo conmigo solo por una razón muy superficial.

"Porque…yo quiero _eso_—algo físico," tartamudeó.

"¿Tu quieres…?" presioné.

"Yo quiero…¡ugh! ¿Por qué estás hacienda esto?" Dijo, so rostro se volvió rojo. "Basta, ahora solo juegas conmigo como un gato con un ratón," acusó.

"No. _Yo _quiero asegurarme de que sabes en lo que te estás metiendo," expliqué.

"Mira, no tengo ni tiempo ni energía para tener citas. De todas formas, no la haría como la mejor novia. Estoy demasiado concentrada en la escuela y mi tesis," explicó. Bueno, aparentemente, ella había pensado en esto más de lo que yo creía.

"Así que, te gustaría que nosotros nos relacionáramos física e íntimamente pero ahora no como 'pareja" dije, buscando una mejor aclaración sobre esto. Detuve mis bromas cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba, de hecho, siendo malditamente seria.

"Sí. De la forma en que lo veo, tú necesitas una 'sustituta' en las citas y yo necesito un 'sustituto' de novio. Funciona para ambos," dijo en voz baja. Estaba mirando hacia abajo como si quisiera desaparecer. Tenía que darle crédito por tanta determinación, realmente.

"¿Estás segura?" pregunté de nuevo.

Eso iba contra mi buen juicio, pero empezaba a pensar que quizás yo ya había creado esa imagen en mi mente. Bella no era una tímida flor, lo pude deducir esta noche. Ella podía ser tan Buena como quisiera. Cuando tenía cualquier clase de disputa con ella, nunca se echaba para atrás y defendía su punto de vista. Bella no era tan vulnerable y emocional como creía.

"Bella," dije, mirando directamente a sus ojos, "Estoy siendo completamente honesto ahora. Nunca había tenido una relación estable con una mujer. Si no sabes qué esperar de mí, ahora quiero que lo sepas y lo creas, haré este favor por ti," Le dije.

"No espero nada de ti—y tu dijiste de ti mismo que nunca mentías, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto," confirmé.

"Entonces es justo en lo que a mí respecta. ¿Podemos ver a otras personas?" preguntó, casi como si estuviera burlándose de mí.

"¿Harías eso?" pregunté, un poco más que sorprendido.

"Si eso es lo que quiero, ¿Por qué no? ¿No está permitido? ¿No puedo ver a otros hombres?" presionó.

"Um. No quiero que lo hagas," conteste rápidamente, sintiendo a mi cuerpo ponerse rígido.

_Mierda__._

No podía creerlo, pero el pensamiento de otro hombre tocando a Bella me hacía querer cortarle la garganta de quien fuera. No estaba diciéndole esto. Ella solo lo estaba hacienda para probarme, claramente. Ella no era tan frágil o ingenua como se veía.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó mientras encogía su suave y cromo hombre hacia mí. Dios, ella era sexy cuando me retaba.

"Por qué quieres que te enseñe, ¿Correcto?"

"Correcto."

"Bien, entonces, necesitaré tiempo contigo para hacer eso. No estoy compitiendo con alguien más por tu tiempo. Si otro tipo está interesado en tomar mi lugar, entonces bien. Pero si quieres ir a_ mi_ escuela, y tomar _mi_ clase, sólo tienes _un_ maestro. _Yo_."

"Entonces está bien. Entonces tu no tendrás otras 'estudiantes,' ¿Ok?"

"Bien, supongo que no lo haré. No tendría tiempo de todas formas. A menos, que te gustara un trío," Dijo con una sonrisa.

Su cara se llena de un gloriosa sombra rosa, pero después se veía tan molesta, que tuve que censurarme a mí mismo, no fuera a ser que ella me golpeara.

"No, no me gustaría un trío, Edward," dijo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Así que, necesitamos reglas o algo, o sólo…no lo sé. ¿Cómo debemos manejar ésto?" preguntó, ruborizándose y tartamudeando de nuevo.

"Tengo suficiente con mi residencia, no necesito la molestia de 'penciling in' en mi tiempo contigo. Si tu quieres algo, ojos cafés, ven y consíguelo" dije, lamiéndome mis labios.

"¿Sólo toco la puerta?" Chilló.

"Solo toca. O iré por ti. Lo que sea. Si hay una superficie plana, soy bueno en ir. Demonios, what are you—a hundred and ten pounds? Ni siquiera se necesita una superficie plana. Podría solo sostenerte contra un muro," Le informé con un risa gutural. Sus ojos se abrieron y se acalaró la garganta.

"Um, Yo, uh, ¿Cuándo empezamos?" preguntó casi derramando su vino.

"Termina tu trago, ojos cafés."

"Hecho," dijo, justo cuando estaba por tomar el último trago de su merlot **(n/t: es un vino de uva morada/roja)**.

"Espera," la interrumpí antes de que terminara. "Un brindis—por ti. Feliz cumpleaños, ojos cafés," agregué, chocando mi cerveza contra su copa.

"Gracias," contestó con una sonrisa.

Cinco minutos después, puse algo de dinero contra la mesa y estábamos de regreso en el edificio de piedra roja, el frío aire de Cambridge aligera mi estado del alcohol en el que estaba. Cuando Bella cruzó sus brazos y se estremeció, pasé mi chaqueta por encima de sus hombros.

"Gracias, no necesitabas hacer eso," dijo, sosteniendo las solapas de la chamarra contra su pecho. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y el aire de la noche la había despeinado un poco. Se veía…_perfecta_.

"No te preocupes, casi estamos en casa," le dije, poniendo suavemente mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Sentí como se tensó un poco, aunque no hizo ni dijo nada en señal de protesta.

_Realmente deberías acostumbrarte a que te toque._

Casi empezaba a reírme de mí mismo pero me detuve antes de que Bella sospechara que despertaba mi atracción sexual el tenerla tan cerca. Eso me record que yo debía tener una discusión con ella acerca de sus tweets y que he leído algunos de ellos. Bien, Leí más que algunos. Los leí todos. De hecho, cada que usaba twitter, checaba sus tweets. Ella solía decir cosas graciosas y agradables sobre mí cuando estaba borracha—bueno, confesiones sobre su atracción hacia mí, por lo menos. Pero cuando estaba sobria, su opinión era mucho menos favorable. Era probable que no fuera el mejor momento para abordar el tema, pero me prometí a mí mismo que se lo mencionaría a ella.

"Así que, uh… ¿Mi casa o la tuya?" preguntó con una risa torpe mientras íbamos hacia el pasillo de nuestro edificio.

"Tengo una cama tamaño king-size," le dije, tirando de una de las mangas de mi chaqueta que descansaba sobre sus hombros. Su cuerpo se acercó al mío y la puse entre mis brazos, entrelazando los dedos de ambas de mis manos detrás de su espalda.

"Hmm, así que ¿yo puedo dormir unos dos, tres, pies lejos de ti? Me gusta esa idea. Casi me sofocas el otro día, durmiendo encima de mí en mi propio sofá," se quejó, arrugando un poco su nariz hacia mí.

"¿Realmente crees que tengo la intención de dormir mientras esté encima de ti?" bromeé mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la jalaba escaleras arriba.

"Ahí vas de nuevo, Cullen," suspiró, rodando los ojos hacia mí.

"¿Qué?, ¿debería decirte que estará hecho en tres minutes y luego roncar sonoramente? ¿Que clase de 'maestro' sería?" me burlé, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

"No uno muy bueno, supongo," dijo con una risa nerviosa.

"Vamos, iremos escaleras arriba. Te mostraré lo mío si tú me muestras lo tuyo," murmuré en su oído. Sentí como la piel de su brazo se hacía de gallina con el sonido de mis palabras.

Aunque yo no lo demostraba, me estaba sintiendo completamente conflictuado. Realmente quería tomar a Bella, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería tomar ventajas sobre ella. Si esta experiencia solo la hacía acerca de ella, quizás no tendría un peso tan grande en mi consciencia. Ella era realmente hermosa, honestamente, tanto por fuera como por dentro—a diferencia de cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido. No quería volverla amargada y apática. No era tan imbécil.

Quizá podría darle unos cuantos encuentros hasta que se sienta segura de su sexualidad, abrazando a su _zorra interna_ y después podría irme suavemente. Podía hacer eso.

_Creo__._

"Aquí," dije, llevándola por el pasillo hacia mi recámara. "Sólo siéntate en el borde de la cama. Déjame el resto," agregué, tomando su mano y besándola suavemente.

"Yo, uh, OK. Sólo, tú sabes," tartamudeó.

"¿Nerviosa?" pregunté.

"Sí," respondió rápidamente.

"Lo puedo decir. Está bien. No tenemos que hacer nada. Puedes ir a casa, regresar cuando te sientas más lista. Todo depende de ti," ofrecí, esperando calmar sus nervios.

"No, terminemos de una vez con esto," dijo severamente.

"¿Acabar de una vez? No, no. No creo que consigas eso, Ojos Cafés," le dije, sentándome en la cama junto a ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Esto no es algo que sólo 'se acabe de una vez.' Al menos, no cuando estás conmigo," dije con una sonrisa. "Lo haces porque quieres esto desesperadamente, no puedes pensar en nada más."

Tomé su mano entre la mía, I tracé círculos en su palma.

"Relájate, Ojos Cafés. No es una prueba o competencia. No estoy interesado en nada más que lo que tú quieres, ¿OK?" le aseguré con voz suave.

"OK," susurró en respuesta.

"Bien. Cierra tus ojos por un minuto, y toma algunas respiraciones profundas. Concéntrate en respirar lentamente y solo déjate llevar. Si hago algo que no te guste, sólo dime que pare," Le indiqué calmadamente.

_Ellas nunca me piden que pare. Hasta ahora, ellas nunca lo han pedido._

Vi cómo tomaba una respiración profunda y su cuerpo se relajó un poco. Aún usando mis dedos, acaricié suavemente la parte interna de su brazo, desde su muñeca hasta su codo—muy lentamente, arriba y abajo. Cuando vi que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, supe que se estaba calmando.

"¿Ves, Ojos Cafés? Algunas veces incuso la más suave caricia puede causar reacciones muy fuertes. Un poco de un largo camino," murmuré. Sólo susurró en respuesta, así que decidí hacer un poco más. Alcé su mano hacia mis labios, presioné mi boca contra el centro de su palma y la besé ligeramente. Ella dejó salir el más suave, más hermoso suspiro.

_Eso está bien. Puedes abrirte a mí._

Besé con cuidado el interior de sus muñecas, dejando mis labios ahí solo por unos pocos segundos. Después, besé largamente, lentamente, todo el camino hasta su codo y de regreso.

Me puse detrás de ella, poniendo cada una de mis piernas en cada lado de las de ella. Tracé suavemente círculos en la parte de atrás de su cuello

"Deja que tu cabeza caiga hacia adelante, y muévela poco de lado a lado. Que los músculos se relajen un poco," Le dije en una calmada, relajante voz. Usé mis pulgares para presionar un poco más fuerte su cuello, y sentí como su respiración se calmaba y su postura igual. Ella movió su cabeza y suspiró unas cuantas veces.

Cuando levantó su mano y se quitó un poco de cabello de la parte de atrás de su cuello, supe que estaba lista para mí. Incliné mi boca lentamente a su cuello desnudo, sin tocarla realmente. Solo queried queue sinter mi alien to. Cuando un ligero escalofrío la recorrió, pasé mis labios por su piel, rápidamente. Ronroneó para mí—y creí que ese era mi Nuevo sonido favorito.

Poco a poco, dejé que mis labios permanecieran en su cuello, besándola más y más. Mis manos comenzaron a masajear sus manos y sus brazos. Muy lentamente, moví delicadamente la tela de su vestido para que su clavícula estuviera expuesta a mí. Pasé mi barbilla suavemente por su piel, para que tuviera otra sensación. Su espalda se arqueó y su aliento se volvió más irregular de lo que estaba, como en pequeñas explosiones—le causé un ligero cosquilleo. Besé toda su piel, que estaba erizada, prestando más atención a los huecos de su clavícula.

Cogió mis manos y enredó sus dedos con los míos, envolviendo nuestros brazos alrededor de su cintura. Dejaría mis manos sobre las suyas todo el tiempo que ella quisiera. De hecho, no planeaba moverlas hasta que _ella _las moviera.

Continué besando la delicada, sedosa piel de su cuello y abajo de sus hombros. Su respiración se volvió pesada mientras su cuerpo se pagaba más y más al mío. Era mi tiempo de hablar un poco, para dejarle saber que era la única cosa en mi mente.

"Ojos cafés," le susurré al oído, dejando que mis labios la tocaran. "Tu piel—la manera en que se siente, la manera en que sabe…tan hermosa, tan dulce. Al igual que el resto de ti," murmuré.

Usualmente las cosas que digo, son lo primero que se me viene a la mente o lo que creo que les gustará a las mujeres escuchar de mí. Pero ésto…ésto realmente fue verdad. Su piel y todo lo demás de ella era muy hermoso y dulce para mí.

"Edward," dijo con un ligero suspiro. Movió mis manos y las puso en sus piernas. Manteniendo sus manos encima de las mías, las arrastró a través de sus muslos, la falda de su traje se subía más y más a cada movimiento. Su piel era tan suave, tan flexible bajo mis manos.

"Tan Hermosa de tocar, Bella," dije, mi voz en un susurro. "Quiero tocar tu Hermosa cara, ¿puedo?"Pregunté, y ella asintió lentamente. En lugar de limitarme a levantar mi mano, me moví a través de todo su cuerpo. Primero por su muslo, su cadera, su cintura…y después…_mi __ojo-café Bella abierta como una flor._ Arqueó su espalda y movió sus manos para que estuvieran en mi cintura.

_Se está moviendo para que toque su pecho._

Y así, permití que mi mano rozara un costado de su pecho—solo permitiendo que mi dedo medio rozara su pezón y siguiera su camino hacia su cuello, y finalmente, su cara. Acuné su barbilla en mis manos, después le acaricié suavemente su mejilla y volví a acunar su barbilla.

"Me gustaría besarte ahora, Bella. ¿Puedo?" pregunté.

"Sí," respondió.

Moví su cabeza hacia un lado e incline la mía hacia la suya. Muy suavemente, besé sus sensuales labios. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido y antes de preocuparme de que ella se asustara, ella gimió.

_Mierda._

Moví mis manos de regreso a sus hombros, frotándolos de arriba hacia abajo.

"Edward, por favor," gimió en un ligero susurro.

"Lo que sea que quieras, Bella, lo puedes tener. No necesitas usar palabras, solo muéstramelo," dije, tratando de tranquilizarla y de ayudarla a superar su timidez.

Tomo mis manos y las movió de sus hombros, hacia la parte de arriba de sus pechos y luego hacia abajo, hasta que descansaron sobre sus senos. Solo espier. Cuando ella empezó a mover su torso contra mí, supe que ella estaba lista para que hiciera más, así que hice pequeños círculos en ella con mis manos, dejando que mis pulgares tocaran sus pezones solo un par de veces.

Mis beso se trasladaron y a sus hombres, lamiando ligeramente, saboreando la experiencia tanto como podía, tratando de no estar tan excitado. Me dolía la ingle, y me esforzaba por ignorar mi erección, a pesar de que el besarla y lamerla me estaba volviendo loco. En lugar de eso, centraba mi atención en la excitación de ella.

Escuché sus gemidos volverse más fuertes. Sentí a su cuerpo comenzar a moverse contra el mío más rítmicamente y con más urgencia. Vi su expresión, se había vuelto más relajada y sin sentido—su frente suavizada y sus labios arrugados, su lengua lamiéndolos. Me gusto el ligero sabor salino de la transpiración de su cuello. Por último, olí a su cuerpo volverse más excitado.

Cuando empezó a tirar del cuello de su vestido, me di cuenta de algo, era tiempo de dejar volar las ropas. Cuidadosamente bajé lo que quedaba del cierre y use mi palma para acariciar su omóplato. Encogió la parte superior de su cuerpo de modo que la ropa resbalara fácilmente hasta la cintura. Apreté mi mejilla contra su hombre y admire cómo se veía su sujetador púrpura con rosa contra su piel cremosa...

"Mmm, chocolate y frambruesa. Adoro esos dos juntos—dulce y agrio," me burlé.

Deslicé mis dedos por debajo del borde del sujetador y los enganché en el broche. Lentamente bajé un tirante, vi la tela lejos de su reluciente piel, revelando su perfectamente redondo, y suave, pecho.

"Eres demasiado Hermosa como para cubrirte, cada parte de ti necesita luz, como la flor que eres," murmuré. Sus ojos se abrieron y se dirigieron a mí.

"¿Tu…realmente piensas eso?" preguntó. Sus ojos buscaron en los míos una pequeña muestra de verdad que podrían encontrar.

"Te lo he dicho antes Ojos Cafés—nunca miento," dije. Y con eso, la recosté contra una pila de almohadas. Media desvestida y muy excitada, parecía la imagen de una sirena que yo sabía que podría ser.

Me recosté junto a ella y besé sus dulces labios. Pronto sus dedos encontraron los botones de mi camisa y el pantalón, mientras yo aflojaba la corbata. Pasó sus manos a través de mi pecho y mi abdomen, plantando diminutos besos arriba y abajo de mi cuello. Su exploración a mi cuerpo me calentaba demasiado. Dejó sus manos en mi cintura.

"Bella," empecé.

"Lo siento, no te tocaré si t ú no lo quieres."

No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada.

"Créeme; esto _no_ es algo que no quiera. Es solo porque tú no deberías. Necesito ser capaz de controlarme a mí mismo, y eso no puede ser cuando me tocas de esa manera," dije con una tímida sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Nos besamos de nuevo, más impacientemente esta vez. Le quite su vestido y lo aventé al piso. Miré su cuerpo y admiré sus curvas. Besé y lamí desde su cuello hasta su ombligo y de regreso, deteniéndome en su escote. Mis labios vagaron a su pecho derecho, aún cubierto por su sujetador. Mordí suavemente su pezón y sonreí internamente cuando ella arqueó su espalda y gimió audiblemente. Mordí y lamí hasta que ella no aguantó más y se arrancó ella sola el sujetador, arrojándolo al piso

Sonreí cuando la vi. Dios sabía que había tenido mi participación con varias mujeres hermosas…pero solo muy pocas como ella. Ver a una mujer sexual, inteligente, ingeniosa, independiente, sin pretensiones, es algo que nunca había visto. Había conocido hermosas, en cantadoras mujeres que demostraban su amor colgándose del brazo de los hombres. Pero había estado con ese tipo. Las he oído confesar sus secretos en mi cama. El misterio se desvanece. La sorpresa igual. La seducción pierde su encanto. Pero Bella me mantenía de pie. Ella me mantenía adivinando, y nunca sabía que iba a decir de un momento a otro.

Así que verla acostada a mi lado, tan inocente y seductora a la vez me ponía loco de deseo, pero al mismo tiempo prudente y consciente de lo que quería hacer, de hacerlo diferente—no solo por su bien, sino por el mío también.

"Sólo quiero decirte que eres totalmente diferente a todas las mujeres con las que he estado. Me gustas mucho. Sé que esto es un favor, que es para ti; pero no creas que para mí es obligado. Aún eres importante para mí, me importas. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?" pregunté, apartando un mechón de pelo de sus ojos.

"Lo sé, Edward. gracias. Por cuidarme, y por ser mi amigo," contestó dulcemente.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesité oír para empezar a explorar su cuerpo.

* * *

Chikas lamento la tardanzaaaaaaa…. La verdad es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer por navidad y eso :S… justo ahora salgo para unas compras tardías…. Así que perdón si tiene algún error… el jueves lo corrijo y contesto reviews!!!

Feliz Navidad a todas!!!

No olviden analizar si quieren entrar a mii coontest **Hot Twilight Christmas Contest**;D… las bases están en mi perfil…

Besosssss

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	8. Chapter 8

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de __**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

* * *

Bella y yo nos miramos uno al otro un minuto y sonreímos. Cuando ella cerró sus ojos, inclinó la cabeza, y suspiró, tracé con mi dedo el contorno de su boca, dibujando una línea sobre sus suaves labios.

"Bésame," murmuró, y yo estuve obligado. Su boca estaba abierta de una parte, y pude alcanzar su lengua fácilmente. Sabía a vino y tierra-delicioso. Sentí la punta de su lengua en mi labio inferior antes de que gimiera y me mordiera suavemente.

_Pienso que voy a perder mi jodida mente. Todo lo que ella está hacienda es besarme y yo siento que estoy a punto de explotar._

Mis manos fueron de su cintura a sus delicados pechos. Su respiración se agitó cuando rocé sus pechos y tome sus pezones entre mis dedos. Le di un beso justo debajo de su oreja y pellizqué juguetonamente ahí. Sus manos se movieron por mi cabello, jalando mi cabeza, acercando mi cuerpo más al suyo.

_Lees mi mente, Ojos Cafés._

La besé debajo de su cuello, pasando agonizantemente lento hasta sus caderas comenzando con una opresión hacia mí y un gruñido de parte de ella. Cuando escuché ese sonido, dejé escapar un largo, tembloroso suspiro. En mi mente, fui asaltado por varias imágenes de condiciones médicas que vi cuando hice mi rotación en urología como interno: priapismo **(n/t: ****condición de intenso dolor y potencialmente dañina, donde el ****pene****erecto**** (sus cuerpos cavernosos) no retorna a su estado flácido por un tiempo prolongado)**, infarto testicular **(n/t: lo siento chicas sólo pude encontrar que es dolor escrotal agudo)**, prostatitis **(n/t: inflamación de la próstata)**, sólo por nombrar algunas. Temía que todas enfermedades debilitantes de la 'joya' de la familia llegaran pronto.

"Edwaarrrrd," ronroneó impacientemente. Cuando ella casi me tuerce el músculo del cuello por empujar mi cabeza contra su pecho, no podía seguir bromeando. No creía que ninguno de los dos pudiera soportarlo.

Besé suave y cortamente su pezón, sonriéndole. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cara era una mezcla de excitación y deseo—simplemente hermoso, en verdad. Pasé mi lengua alrededor de su pezón y disfruté el sordo gemido que se le escapó. Moví mi lengua de arriba a abajo y ella me agarró de los hombres, enterrando sus uñas e mí.

Suavemente tome mi pezón entre mis dientes antes de empezar a succionar. Mi otra mano apretaba su clítoris, jugando hábilmente con la parte más sensible de su piel.

Sus gemidos ahora sonaban como lloriqueos, así que empecé a bajar por su abdomen, alternando entre besarla y frotarme contra ella. Con cuidado y lentamente abrí sus piernas a ambos lados de mí, pasando mis manos por la parte delantera de sus bragas. Mi boca se hacía agua conforme veía su cremosa piel, cubierta por una fina capa de vello que formaba una línea encima de su hueso púbico.

Pasé mi pulgar por toda la línea, de ida y de regreso. La punta de mi dedo moviéndose suavemente, sus bragas formando una pequeña barrera entre mi dedo y su clítoris. Me gruñó de nuevo, pero esta vez me jaló algunos mechones de cabello.

"Mmm, por favor. Dios, por favor," pidió en voz baja.

"Quiero poner mi mano y mi boca en ti, Bella. ¿Puedo?" Pregunté.

"Mierda, ¡Sí!" siseó hacia mí. Giré mi cabeza y sonreí en su muslo. Estaba preocupado de que viera la cara de suficiencia de mi cara.

Con mi pulgar y mi dedo medio, pinché una parte de sus bragas, poniéndolas a un lado; dejando a la vista su jodidamente espectacular y rosado coño. Era como una flor—una suave, y aterciopelada agrupación de húmedos pétalos pidiendo mi admiración. Le acaricié sus labios internos con la punta de mis dedos—un lado, después el otro, muy suave y lentamente. Hice lo mismo con su clítoris, lo más levemente que pude, viendo como se humedecía más al mismo tiempo que su piel se estremecía.

La necesidad de probarla no podía reprimirla más tiempo. Simplemente no podía esperar más. Juzgando la manera en que Bella restregaba sus caderas hacia mí, ella tampoco podía. Presioné mis labios contra su clítoris y lo probé con la punta de mi lengua. Gimió una serie de groserías, que probablemente si hubieran sido de parte de otra mujer, me hubieran 'enfriado'. Pero cuando Bella murmuró '_oh jodida mierda, oh mi jodido bendito infierno, puta madre sí, esta jodida es increíble_,' hicieron que mi polla casi dejara una maraca permanente en el cierre de mi pantalón

Me detuve el tiempo suficiente para quitarle sus bragas y lanzarlas fuera de sus piernas. Acomodé su cuerpo de Nuevo para poder besar y acariciar el interior de sus muslos, regresando a donde estaba antes. La toque con ambas manos, así que pide llegar a las partes más pequeñas y sensitivas—para tocarla hasta que ella me pidiera que parara.

Incliné mi boca contra ella, dejé que mi lengua descansara entre sus labios y luego que empezara a entrar en ella con facilidad.

Y entonces me di cuenta de algo.

Mi lengua no tenía mucho espacio para moverse.

Eso era todo.

Porque su _himen_ estaba bloqueándome.

Usé mi dedo índice para confirmar con cuidado mis sospechas. Efectivamente, había algo extra que tenía el presentimiento de qué podía ser, pero cuando Bella fue _tan_ insistente con este favor, nunca imagine que no hubiera estado con otro hombre antes.

"¿Edward?" susurró.

"¿Sí?" contesté. Acababa de frotar su muslo pensando en cómo debía seguir.

"Um, ¿Todo está bien?" preguntó, sonando preocupada.

Podía usar la luz que venía del baño y la de la lámpara de al lado para inspeccionar mejor entre sus piernas.

"Sí, todo va bien. Incluyendo tu himen," le informé. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres virgen?" pregunté, mirando hacia su cara.

Su cara estaba de un brillante rojo.

"Yo…uh… ¿Tu no preguntaste?" respondió con una pregunta.

"Sabía que estabas nerviosa, pero no pensé que querrías perder tu virginidad como un 'favor.' Ojos Cafés, me encantaría seguir, pero no de esta manera," le dije.

"Lo siento," dijo. Alejándose de mí, agarró mi camisa del suelo y se cubrió con ella. Bajó su rostro y puso sus manos sobre sus ojos.

"Bella…no. Por favor no te enfades. Yo…joder," dije, incapaz de descifrar el lío en que me encontraba. El problema en el que estaba con ella, por ella, pero al mismo tiempo—yo también era culpable. No debí haber flirteado con ella tanto. No debía haberme mofado porque estaba tensa. Debería haber mantenido mi atracción escondida. Debería haber sido un caballero.

No sabía que decir para mejorar las cosas, y eso me hacía enojarme conmigo mismo.

_Podía obtener a una mujer en menos de un minuto, de más maneras de las que podía contar. Pero no sabía ni una maldita cosa que decir para que una chica dejara de llorar._

Tomando una profunda respiración, recogí la manta que estaba a los pies de la cama y cubrí a Bella y a mí antes de recostarme detrás de ella, mi pecho contra su espalda. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acerqué a mí lo más que se podía.

_Quizá podía sofocar sus lágrimas._

Ella no se alejó de mí, pero tampoco habló. La dejé llorar un momento antes de que yo tratara de hablar.

"Yo soy el que debe sentirlo. No debí haberte coqueteado tanto, o burlarme acerca de que no lo hicieras en respuesta," expliqué. "Eres realmente una mujer increíble, Bella, debes guardar tu primera vez para un hombre que te de más de lo que yo puedo."

"Edward," dijo en voz baja. "Recuerdas cuando te hablé de mi padre— ¿cómo se enfermó y murió pronto?"

"Lo recuerdo," contesté.

"Bien, mi papá…fue más que mi padre. Lo respetaba, pero también era mi amigo. Yo le pedía consejos, ayuda. Confiaba en él muchísimo. Creo que, básicamente, tenía un vínculo muy estrecho con él. Y en menos de dos meses, se había ido. Para siempre," dijo suavemente.

"Lo sé. Lamento que hayas pasado por eso," le dije, acariciando el dorso de su mano que estaba entre la mía.

"pero mi padre me dijo una última cosa, una realmente importante, aunque no fue a propósito. Que la vida es corta. Todo puede pasar. Vive tu vida—vive el momento. ¿Sabes que quería mi padre el ultimo día que pudo hablar?"

"¿Qué?" susurré.

"Un trago de tequila y un cigarro. Quería las cosas que lo habían hecho feliz—alcohol barato y un cigarro apestoso. Lo tenía cuando festejaba algo. No quería llorar o estar triste. Y no quería algo que nunca había tenido. Iba a disfrutar de las cosas simples que había disfrutado cuando nací, el día que supe que iría a Harvard. Mi padre quería celebrar de la manera pasada, con las cosas que lo hacían sonreír."

Sólo escuché mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano.

"Quiero vivir de esa manera, Edward. Cada día. Siempre celebrar la vida de manera simple. Hoy es mi cumpleaños veintiuno. Y ese era mi regalo. Hacer algo impulsivo que haría cualquiera de mi edad mientras puede.

"¿Estás segura de querer esto, Bella?" pregunté de nuevo.

"Sí, estoy segura," respondió.

"Yo te quiero, quiero decir, creo que eres Hermosa, y encantadora…solo no quiero que te arrepientas, eso es todo," dije, siendo completamente honesto.

Se volteó hacia mí, ahuecando sus manos en cada lado de mi cara.

"Para mí, arrepentirse tiene un significado diferente ahora. Arrepentimiento es el sentimiento por no hacer las cosas que debería, por no tratar de vivir un poco," explicó. "Pero por lo que vale la pena, apreció que te preocupes por mí. Eres el cerdo más agradable que he conocido," agregó con una risa.

"Oink," dije mientras la besaba, "oink," dije de Nuevo mientras volvía a besarla, "oink," dije con un último beso—mucho más largo.

Se apretó contra mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Descansé mi mano contra su cadera, masajeando suavemente antes de mover mi mano hacia su trasero.

"Ojos Cafés," comencé. "¿Podemos continuar con nuestra lección ahora?" pregunté con una ceja levantada.

"Lo amaría," ronroneó.

"Aunque, creo que me gustaría dividir esta lección en unas cuantas sesiones, si no te importa," agregué.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bien, Creo que necesito un poco de 'material' para la práctica más rudimentaria, antes de comenzar…um…a introducir ¿la nueva 'unidad'?'" bromeé juguetonamente.

"Oh, um. ¿La 'unidad' es realmente…_larga_?" preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, su sonrojo regreso.

"Sí, y no debemos…_meterla_. Necesitas estudiar en etapas," dije, incapaz de no reírme. Ella tampoco se pudo contener tanto y se escondió en mi cuello.

"OK, Profesor Enorme Unidad **(n/t: hiperventilo!!!!!!! *se hace airesito*, lo siento, no pude contenerme xD)**, Creo que podemos hacer trabajo de capacitación primero. Eso suena como un plan de enseñanza más apropiado, teniendo en cuenta que…estoy un poco atrasada en este tema," reflexionó con una sonrisa.

"No hay nada malo con tu pequeña ignorancia," Dije con una sonrisa mientras le daba una ligera nalgada.

"Adorable," jadeó.

"Mmmhmm," estuve de acuerdo, "así es mi sentido del humor," agregué masajeándola.

Suspiró, relajándose entre mis brazos mientras se extendía y la besaba profundamente. Hice mi camino de regreso a su suave, adorable cuerpo, sintiendo cada curva de su figura, murmurándole que tuviera un muy, muy, muy buen cumpleaños.

Besando sus muslos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mordisqueando mi camino de regreso a donde estaba antes de que su himen me interrumpiera. Mirándola a la cara, pensaba en lo que dijo, de vivir la vida en lugar de sólo verla pasar. Y yo me pregunté por un segundo si realmente la había vivido. Tenía los ojos abiertos y me miró, sonríe.

"Lección uno," dije. "Tu punto g," agregué con un guiño.

Arremoliné mi lengua alrededor, arriba y al lado de su clítoris, pero no directamente sobre ella. Consciente de que era lento, pasé mis dedos por el exterior de su coño, esperando a que ella quisiera más, esperando que su cuerpo se prepara para mí. Cuando se frotó sin descanso contra mí y sus manos estuvieron en mi pelo de nuevo, supe que estaba lista.

Mi lengua trabajó contra su clítoris con movimientos suaves y lentos, movimientos para prepararla y meter mi dedo dentro de ella con cautela, pues no quería causarle ninguna molestia. A pesar de que su falta de relación previa hacía que incluso el paso de mi dedo fuera un poco difícil, sus caderas sólo seguían avanzando más rápido, su respiración pulso se aceleraron, así que sabía que ella no sentía ningún dolor. Pude mover mi lengua más rápido antes de tomar su clítoris en mi boca y chuparlo. Mis bombeos con mi dedo hacia atrás y hacia adelante, deslizándose por el interior de ella. Cuando me encontré con el tejido allí, fue un poco más difícil.

Inmediatamente, su cuerpo reaccionó de la manera más jodidamente espectacular. Su espalda se arqueó en la cama. Las uñas se enterraron en mi cuero cabelludo. Su boca se abrió ampliamente, su mandíbula floja y los ojos cerrados. Sus caderas empujaron y giraron violentamente. Sus músculos de la pelvis se contrajeron y pulsó alrededor de mi dedo. Pero la mejor parte fue el ruido que hizo.

"¡Edward, oh…oh…oh…Jesús!" cantó, su voz una octava más alta de lo normal. Entre las palabras lo más sorprendente eran los gemidos y suspiros...

Ella comenzó a calmarse mientras más lenta era mi succión y acariciaba. Pero no había terminado. Y no era ella, así que empecé a acelerar el ritmo de nuevo, en un buen ritmo, incluso. Cuando encontré el punto G de nuevo, ella culminó de nuevo, no tan duro, pero por más tiempo.

"Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda. Me vengo…de nuevo…oh JODER," gritó.

Sus brazos se holgaron y se tendió sobre la cama. Su cuerpo comenzó a tranquilizarse de nuevo mientras el orgasmo progresaba, también disminuía. Podía decir por la forma en que fueron sus sonidos, suaves gemidos y cómo su piel estaba sudorosa; que la tercera ronda no sería necesaria. Sinceramente, pocas mujeres pasaban de dos rondas de estimulación del punto G conmigo.

Le di unos minutos para tomar aliento antes de ofrecerle algo de beber. Se rió cuando tiré una botella de agua sin abrir del cajón de la mesita de noche.

"¿Siempre mantienes la hidratación cerca de tu cama, tú sabes, por este tipo de situaciones?", Preguntó con una risita. Ella me estaba hablando a mí con un solo ojo abierto, con el pelo enmarañado en la frente y la cabeza inclinada hacia el lado.

_Se veía jodidamente desgastada, un poco molida y absolutamente hermosa._

"¿De verdad me necesitas para presumir después de lo que acabo de hacer por ti?" Me burlé.

"¿No estás presumiendo por hacer esa pregunta? "

"Eres inteligente incluso aunque parezcas cansada para pensar."

"Eres inteligente para alagarme y desviar mi atención"

"¿Lo hice?"

"No lo sé; estoy muy cansada para pensar."

"¿Cómo vamos a dormir entonces? Es muy tarde."

Bostezó en acuerdo.

"¿No más lesiones?" preguntó mientras su ojo abierto comenzaba a cerrarse

"No mientras estés dormida. ¿Qué me tomas por algún tipo desviado que acaricia la entrepierna? "Me burlé, recordando el incidente en el sofá, el otro día

"Ugh, recuérdame por qué estoy hablando contigo, Edward."

No respondí con palabras. Mo vi un dedo en su punto G. Se levantó y un poco y reí

. "No aún, Ojos Cafés. Tenemos que trabajar primero. Pero ahora duerme."

Tomó una respiración profunda y se sentó

"¿Dónde quedó mi vestido?" preguntó con una risa.

"Está por allá. ¿Por qué?"

"A diferencia de ti, no planeo andar desnuda, por lo menos no hasta que esté de vuelta en mi propio apartamento."

"Oh. Puedes dormir aquí, si lo deseas. Quiero decir, es tu decisión. Pensé, bueno, podríamos retomar donde lo dejamos en la mañana. Si lo deseas, "yo balbuceé incoherente. Era realmente ridículo, ¿cómo me las arreglo para conseguir mis pensamientos y palabras en una maraña en torno a Bella? No me había sentido incómodo o tartamudeado enfrente de una mujer desde que era un adolescente.

Me sonrió y se regreso, estirando su cuerpo como un gato en el proceso. Agarró mis pantalones de vestir y los echó fuera antes de caer en la cama junto a ella.

"No me escurras la próxima vez," se quejó.

"Claramente, tengo que intentar tres veces la próxima vez, porque dos no te hicieron más agradable, Ojos Cafés," bromeé, golpeándole el culo.

"Me golpeaste, si yo no estaba tan cansada", se quejó, aún cuando se dio la vuelta, agarró mi brazo y lo envolvió a su alrededor. Ella se dejó ir tan rápido, tan fácilmente, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Apreté los labios en la parte superior de su cabeza y me di cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que una mujer realmente dormía en mi cama. Ahora sería, por lo general, cuando golpeaba el dial de velocidad para mi favorita (es decir, más rápido) empresa de taxis. Extrañamente, no sentía pánico o estaba incómodo, o incluso un poco extraño. Se sentía devastadora, pero aburrida, normal.

Se formó una leve sonrisa en mi cara mientras caía en un sueño profundo.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un cuerpo cálido y agradable enroscado alrededor de mí, nuestros miembros enredados entre sí. Todavía estaba desnuda y la visión de su estilo, dormida y sonriente, hacía que mi polla por la mañana pidiera algún tipo de atención, cualquier tipo de atención.

Ella se movió entre suspiros y estiramientos, moviendo las manos alrededor de mí. Su cara era adorablemente divertida. En un primer momento la confusión se registró, sin duda porque tenía demasiado sueño para recordar por qué se estaba despertando con otra persona. Rápidamente se fundió en una sonrisa de satisfacción que realmente no puede resistir, así que la besé.

Sus manos estaban curiosas esa mañana, recorriendo mi cuello, pecho y hombros. Yo realmente no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para detenerla, no después de la noche anterior. Rápidamente envolví mis manos alrededor de ella y la volteé, una pierna a cada lado

Mis manos estaban en su pelo mientras le daba un beso con entusiasmo. Cuando ella empezó a besarme en la mejilla yo se movió hacia abajo a mi línea de la mandíbula y el cuello, moví mis manos a su espalda, frotando la piel de su suave columna hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Necesito tomar una ducha," le dije. Estaba llegando al punto en que si no paraba en breve, las enfermedades urológicas podían volverse realidad

"Oh, um…" dijo, luciendo muy avergonzada.

"¿Qué es eso, Ojos Cafés?" pregunté. "Vamos a volver a 'estudiar' cuando lo haga hecho," dije con una risa.

"Penssé, bueno, claro, pero…¿Puedoircontigo?" preguntó realmente rápido.

"Hmm. ¿Tú sabes que me gusta estar desnudo?" pregunté juguetonamente.

"Sí," contesté con una sonrisa.

"Bien, me gusta especialmente cuando estoy en la ducha" le informé.

Rodó los ojos y apretó mi brazo.

"Sí, en cierto modo lo imaginaba. Yo, tú sabes, pensé que podríamos, ¿Hacer una lección acuática?" preguntó, mirando de reojo con la cabeza hacia abajo.

"¿Estás bien viéndome sin nada puesto? No reaccionaste muy bien la última vez."

"Sí, eso fue porque fue sorpresivo. Y la primera vez."

"La primera vez me viste desnudo…esperanzadamente no la última."

"No, quiero decir la primera vez que vi a un chico."

"¿Es verdad?"

"Siento lo que te hice. Realmente tenía mis shorts en la mano y entraste e el momento en que iba a ponérmelos."

"Ahora, recordando eso, fue tan hilarante. Y ahora tengo una Buena historia para contar en las fiestas," bromeó.

"No te atreverías, Ojos Cafés," le advertí, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

Arrugó la nariz. Salté a la cama y la cargué como un costal de patatas

"Edward, bájame. Dios, literalmente eres un hombre de las cavernas, ¿Lo sabes?" protestó, golpeando con los puños mi espalda.

No respondí; solo gruñí y golpeé su trasero fuertemente unas cuantas veces.

_Mía._

_¿De dónde vino eso? OK, ignoraré que pensé eso._

_Mía._

Mi menté se inundó con imágenes de la última noche, gimiendo y retorciéndose, llamándome por mi nombre en un momento de éxtasis-y no pude evitarlo. No podía evitar el impulso de golpearla en la cabeza con un garrote y arrastrarla en una cueva porque estaba desesperado por ser el primero, el último, y sólo un cabrón con suerte, para que se sienta como lo hacía en mi cama la noche anterior. Yo traté de deshacerse de la idea de mi cerebro, pero en mi confusión provocada por la lujuria, no estaba teniendo mucha suerte.

Unos minutos más tarde, estábamos enjabonándonos en la ducha. Sonreí cuando cachaba a Bella repetidamente mirando hacia mi polla, que estaba claramente en un estado lleno de excitación.

"Sí, ojos cafés, esto es lo que sucede cuando te veo desnuda," bromeé, con la esperanza de aliviar su vergüenza por su curiosidad natural.

"Tenías razón sobre la necesidad de clases de capacitación. Es una unidad bastante grande, "dijo ella a través de una risita sexy, a pesar de su rubor. "Oh, tienes el jabón que está a punto de ir en tu ojo,"

Su mano se movió a mi mejilla, donde acarició ligeramente. Paso a paso más cerca, se puso de pie de puntillas y me besó en los labios. El olor del jabón y champú llenó mi nariz, y junté su cuerpo con el mío. Sus curiosas manos comenzaron a moverse en contra de mí, una vez más, por mi abdomen, hacia el pelo por debajo de mi ombligo.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Nadie en su sano juicio te lo negaría," contesté.

Sus manos se movieron con delicadeza, sintiendo la suave, pero con venas piel de mi erecto miembro. Puse un poco de jabón en las manos y las coloqué sobre las de ella, mostrándole la manera de envolver los dedos alrededor de mí y qué tan rápido a acariciar de arriba abajo.

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó, tan jodidamente dulce e inocente. Me iba a volver loco de deseo.

"Joder. Justo así," gruñó. Ella estaba de pie a mi lado, así que descansé mi mano sobre su pecho, pellizcando y acariciando su pezón. Cuando ella empezó a gemir, supe que no tenía mucho tiempo. Yo gemía y silbaba cada vez que su mano se mueve en mi polla, donde los nervios eran más sensibles.

"Edward, eres hermoso también," murmuró contra mi mejilla.

Al escuchar el eco de mis palabras hacia mí tan dulce y honesta había pasado el punto de no retorno. Llevé mi mano contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio mientras sentía cada músculo de mi ingle calentarse y pulsar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté la mandíbula.

"Bella, me estas hacienda venirme, mierda," gruñí mientras comenzaba a eyacular.

Besó mi cuello y la mejilla una y otra vez mientras esperaba a respirar un poco. Ella se recostó en mi hombro y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Gracias", le dije, besando su frente.

"No me agradezcas— ¡Gracias! Verlo fue increíble," confesó, mordiendo su labio.

"Oh, bueno en ese caso, quizás la próxima vez cambiemos tus manos por tu boca," Dije con un guiño.

Nos enjuagamos y tapamos con toallas mientras continuábamos nuestra pequeña charla.

"Tú, tengo un tipo de aversión a,... um mamadas", confesó.

"¿Sólo por ideas?"

"Si. Supongo que en realidad no es racional, pero no me gusta la idea de ponerlo en mi boca. Parece ser ... ack, no puedo explicarlo. ¿Sucio? Y como 'servir' a un hombre. Sé que acabas de hacer la misma cosa para mí la noche pasada, así como dije, me doy cuenta de que no es racional ", trató de explicar. Ruborizándose de nuevo y retorció las manos con torpeza.

"No te preocupes, de verdad. Muchas personas tienen límites, las cosas que no los enciende o los hagan sentir incómodos. Nunca se sabe, puede cambiar tu mente ", dije con petulancia. "Pero si no, no", dije con un encogimiento de hombros a pesar de que estaba en secreto muy, muy decepcionado.

Después de secarse y vestirse, le ofrecí un almuerzo de cumpleaños, que ella aceptó con mucho gusto.

Bella bajó a cambiarse de su vestido de cóctel y a algo más apropiado para un sábado por la mañana y también a verificar sus mensajes y correo electrónico.

Hice lo mismo por unos veinte minutos o algo así antes que la curiosidad se apodera de mí. Me conecté a Twitter y leí los tweets Bella. Las más recientes eran de hace unos minutos.

_**¿Qué estás haciendo?**_

_**BadKittyKillKil**__ No somos nada más que mamíferos. Feliiiiiiiz cumpleañossssssss a MÍIIIIIII!_

_**JustAskMAlice**__ (at)BadKittyKillKil ¡OMFG! ¿Qué? Oh no ¡No lo hiciste! Chika, hiciste eso la noche pasada? CON EDPA? EDPA lamió? probó? saboreó?_

_**BadKittyKillKil**__ (at)JustAskMAlice Totalmente probó, delicioso, terriblemente tentador. EDPA se toma tiempo para excitar, provocar. La tortura se vuelve trascendente._

_**JustAskMAlice**__ (at)BadKittykillkill Jane, eres una perra! Joder, estoy celosa. Completa chisme starbucks más tarde o seré BadKittyKillKill!_

_**BadKittykillkill**__ (at)JustAskMAlice Sí, sí, solo mándame msj. __O dejo de hablarte 2 meses._

Las palabras 'me siento autosuficiente' empezaban a describir la felicidad que demostraba mi cara. Apagué mi computadora justo cuando oí a Bella tocar la puerta, lista para el almuerzo.

_Las chicas aman al buen doctor_.

* * *

Lo lamentoooooooooooo!!!!! En serio en serio en serio!!!!!!! La verdad es que en mis vacaciones casi no me dejaban usar la computadora y regresé a la escuela el 4 ¬¬… y he tenido exámenes y tareas, las chicas del twitter lo saben(?)… pero bueno ya está aqupi el cap!!!!!!!!

Y buenoooo cualquiera quisiera un 'maestro' así que no???? *babaaaaa*

Vale lindas, lamento si tiene algún error, acabo de traducirlo y tengo que ir a estudiar :S….

Y Lindas!!!!! Osea chicas!!!!!!! De los favs menos de un tercio deja review!!!!! Agradecería cualquier clase de comentario ^^… un: aquí estoy me basta!!!!!!!!!!! xDDDDD….

Vale, recuerden que review recibe preview!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y agréguenme al **twitter ;D : Silferstar**… o en mi perfil….

**Esmeralda: mil gracias por tu review!!!! Lamento la tardanza :)**

**Paz: me alegra que te guste la historia xDDDD**

**Maria de canarias: Enserio chica, tus reviews siempre me alegran el día (:**

**Isabella: mil gracias por tu review (:**

**Gaby: gracias a ti por tu review**

**Lauri R: jajaja yo también quiero un vecino así 8-)**

**Besos**

**Sparklinghaledecullen**

**Edito!!!!!! Ya corregí el cap xD lamento haberlo publicado como estaba… pero ya está**


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, es de **AngryBadgerGirl.**. bla bla bla.. **yo** sólo me adjudico la **traducción**.. y quien la publique en otro lado sin mi autorización, será golpeado u.u

Capítulo dedicaco a **'Angitha' porque **se lo prometí hace un buen :DDD… y a** chiiocullen **porque es amor y la quiero mucho.. y porque si no me hubiera presionado, no hubiera traducido XD.. así que.. todas digamos: Gracias chiio!!!

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice miraba como si estuviera a punto de estallar y Rose tenía una expresión en el rostro de gran ansiedad, pero también de diversión. Sí, esas eran mis dos mejores amigas, y sí, se estaban muriendo por escuchar los detalles de mi noche con Edward.

"Tienes que empezar por el principio. No dejes nada fuera, "Alice me instruyó mientras me sentaba con ellas en la mesa redonda de Starbucks en Harvard Square-, habíamos sido convocadas, más que invitadas, a revelar todos los detalles de mi noche (y mañana) con Edward.

"Ya nos dijo que se ve bien desnudo, ¿qué más necesitamos saber? ", Bromeó Rose. "No, retiro lo dicho. ¿Has visto a Jesús en doce segundos? ", Preguntó en cambio, su cara estaba seria...

"Creo que lo vi a él ya todos sus discípulos," Yo reí con mi café con leche. "No, en serio, tuvimos un buen momento en la cena de caridad", añadí con una sonrisa.

"¿Te cogió allí?" preguntó Rose calmadamente. Le respondí con una mirada penetrante y una ligera patada bajo la mesa.

"No, yo bailé con él, cenamos, charlamos con sus amigos de trabajo, ese tipo de cosas", le informé.

"

"¿Podemos pasar a la parte buena?" Alice preguntó, mirando impaciente. "¿Cómo empezó todo, de qué manera? ¿Te atacó? Yo sabía que el vestido te haría ver caliente".

"No, no me atacó", dije con una sonrisa. "Fue realmente muy dulce, bueno, de una manera totalmente engreído," agregué rodando mis ojos.

"Entonces, ¿qué, simplemente, cómo, te besó de buenas noches y todo empezó desde allí o lo que sea?" Rose preguntó

"Um, no, en realidad, tuvimos un poco de plática primero. Entonces le dije que era mi cumpleaños y por eso se sintió mal por negarse a dormir conmigo ", le expliqué

.  
"Espera... ¿qué?", Dijo Alice, muy confundida. "¿Tú querías dormir con él y él dijo que no?"

"OK, bueno, yo... simplemente hicimos una especie de..." tartamudeé mientras jugaba con la funda de cartón de mi taza de café.

"Es.cú. pe. lo ", exigió Rose. Me miró como si tuviera métodos más eficaces de los que hacía Guantánamo para que la gente hablara

.  
"Le pedí que fuera mi 'free' a cambio de ser su acompañante en las fiestas", escupí, rápidamente

.  
"¿Le pediste que fuera tu free?" Alice repitió, con la mandíbula abierta.

"Uh, sí. Miren, yo estaba un poco borracha y tenía un buen rato en la fiesta. Entonces, él me coqueteó y cuando yo lo hacía en regreso, se ponía nervioso, como cuando nos besamos en su apartamento, les dije, recordando lo torpe y furiosa que me sentía.

"Nervioso, ¿Como si no le gustara?" Rose preguntó.

"No, como si no quisiera perder el tiempo, como si necesitara hacer las cosas rápidamente," dije, rodando los ojos.

Tomé unos pocos sorbos de café mientras nos sentábamos en silencio por unos minutos. El silencio estaba empezando a molestarme. Era como si estuvieran dudosas de lo que había sucedido con Edward anoche. Alice fue la primera en hablar.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?", preguntó.

"Yo le dije que quería este 'favor' en pago por el que yo estaba haciendo para él. Al principio dijo que no. Pero luego hablamos un poco más, y me preguntó si estaba segura de poder hacerlo, ya sabes, sólo enrollarnos sin citas, yo seguí diciéndole que 'sí' y él accedió."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rose.

"En serio", repetí, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Yo soy su 'chica de momento' y él es mi 'free'. Así que, um, comenzamos la 'ummm 'práctica de movimientos' anoche."

"¿Por qué las mejores cosas te suceden a ti? Recuerda la rifa en el evento de primavera del año pasado -¡ganaste un iPod! "Se quejó Rose, enchuecando la boca hacia mí.

"Sí, que inmediatamente se me cayó y se rompió pocos días después. Mi suerte no es tan grande, Rose" murmuré.

"¿Así que, lo hiciste con él?" preguntó Alice, pero se veía como algo incrédula de que mi respuesta pudiera ser 'sí'.

"Yo estaba más que dispuesta, pero dijo que no era buena idea, que tendríamos que practicar hasta que, ya que, ustedes saben, todavía no lo he hecho", les expliqué, sintiéndome como el último niño elegido para jugar a la pelota.

"Eso fue... dulce de su parte", dijo Rose, mirando sorprendida. "Tal vez este tipo no es tan idiota y playboy después de todo. Quiero decir, él pudo haberse 'aprovechado' de ti, pero no lo hizo. "

"Creo que es un buen tipo," Admití con una sonrisa. "Quiero decir, creo que yo coqueteé con él como un manera de desesperarlo y alterarlo porque él me veía como sólo su amiga. Así que, me tomó un poco de tiempo para convencerlo de ser "amigos con beneficios." Gracias a Dios por el alcohol ", expliqué, suspirando y dejando que mis hombros se hundieran.

"OK, así que lo convenciste. ¿Y tú? "Alice preguntó, mirándome como diciendo: no me mientas 'señorita apariencias'.

"¿Y yo?" Yo dije de nuevo, sin saber a qué se refería.

"¿Estás convencida de que puedes ser 'más que amigos' con Edward?"

"¡Vamos! No insistiría en eso si no lo estuviera ", protesté.

Sólo me miraron.

Mierda.

Sus ojos eran como malditos, jodidos rayos láser que perforaban mi cerebro. Sus miradas de compasión mezcladas con la duda comenzaban a sentirse realmente molestas y me provocaron un desborde emocional, simplemente no pude aguantar más.

"NO SÉ, ¿vale?" Grité desesperadamente. Estaba enojada y casi a punto de llorar por alguna loca razón. Me gustaría saber lo que me desajustó las hormonas exactamente, pero creía que fue justo la combinación de las preguntas de sondeo y de su mirada; me hicieron sentir como la única que podría tener tan buenos amigos de mierda que me ponían en mi lugar todo el tiempo.

Apoyé mis codos sobre la mesa y puse mi cara en mis manos.

"No puedo decidir de un momento a otro si Edward es el hombre de mis sueños o el hombre de mis pesadillas. Él sólo... ¡uf! No puedo explicarlo, "Yo parloteé.

"Eh, bueno, al menos los dos suenan confundidos por la follada," dijo Rose, con un encogimiento de hombros. Esa observación fue sumamente astuta y las tres nos reímos, y cuando finalmente Alice demandó detalles de qué exactamente fue lo que hicimos Edward y yo, estuve muy feliz, por una vez, de tener una conversación muy gráfica sobre el sexo.

"¿lo hizo en todos tus rincones y lugares?" Alice preguntó, casi babeando.

"Um, sí, se podría decir eso. Él se fue... uh... 'al centro' ustedes saben lo que estoy diciendo, " confesé avergonzada.

"¡Oro! ¡Él es un vagitariano! ¡Lo sabía! "Chilló Alice.

"Pero fue muy despacio en primer lugar. Yo estaba nerviosa y se lo conté, por lo que sólo se tomó su tiempo, del tipo de besar y tocar en todas partes. Funcionó porque me volvió loca", lo admití, mordiéndome los labios.

"Wow, él es realmente amable, ¿no?" Rose remarcó.

"No sólo eso, Ro, quiero decir, ¿Qué clase de chico se preocupa por ti después de flirtear toda la noche y al final 'ceder'?' Cada vez está más presente en mí, no miento," Alice murmuró con una sonrisa.

"Es cierto. EDPA es como un virus," bromeó Rose, resoplando.

"Yeah, sí lo es," estuve de acuerdo, asintiendo con mi cabeza y riendo.

"Entonces, 'Le devolviste el favor?" Preguntó Alice mientras guiñaba.

"Um, No puedo confirmar eso, puede que quizás no.. o quizás sí, ni tampoco la existencia de err una…uh…_estimulada manual_," confesé, moviendo mis ojos incontrolablemente.

"Bendita mierda, Bella tocadora de pollas. ¿Voluntariamente?" Rose preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Sí, cara de zorra, de buena manera. Eso fue _bastante agradable_," le dije deliberadamente, hablando con voz divertida. Las tres se partieron de la risa con el comentario.

Más tarde ese día, estaba en casa después de haber tomado la cena con mis dos amigas (quienes habían insitido en llevarme a algún lado por mi cumpleaños.) Había un pequeño paquete envuelto contra la puerta de mi apartamento. Sonriendo, lo recogí y leí la tarjeta que estaba encima, junto al moño.

'_Feliz Cumpleaños, Ojos Cafés.'_

La puerta de Edward se abrió poco después de que yo tocara.

"Hey cumpleañera,"dijo con una sonrisa mientras se hacía a un lado y me hacía un movimiento para entrar. Mis manos estaban ocupadas, ya que en una aún tenía la caja que Edward había dejado, y en la otra, llevaba el regalo que Alice y Rose me habían dado y que aún no abría.

"Hola, estaba pensando en que podría abrir ésto contigo," dije mientras nos sentábamos juntos en su sala.

"Claro. Espero que te guste. Fue un regalo que elegí rápidamente," explicó.

"Bueno, aún así fue amable de tu parte," Dije con una sonrisa irónica mientras desgarraba el papel. Abrí la caja y saqué un peluche amarillo. Parecía un tipo de camarón sin cola y con pocas piernas, con dos enormes ojos hasta encima. Debí haber parecido muy perpleja, así que Edward me explicó.

"Es un bookworm **(n/t: significa ratón de biblioteca, pero no quedaba muy bien)**—_anobium punctatum_," dijo. "El, uh, parasite come papel. Es por eso que luce como una larva."

"Aw, es el parasito más lindo que nunca nadie me ha dado. Quiero decir, no literalmente, sólo como un regalo," Dije con una carcajada mientras lo apretaba contra mi mejilla.

"De nada. Les tengo cierto aprecio hacia los microbios. Pensé en compartirlo contigo," dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿No eres dulce, compartiendo bichos microscópicos conmigo?"

"Puedes decir un montón de cosas sobre mí, Ojos Cafés, y 'dadivoso' es una de ellas," me dijo coqueteando, alzando su ceja mientras me miraba.

"¿Usar bacterias tiernas para coquetear es uno de tus encantos, no crees, Cullen?"

Miré a mi nuevo amigo de peluche y sonreí de oreja a oreja. Ese era justo el tipo de regalo bromista que mi padre me habría dado. Entre los coctéles y la cena, me di cuenta de que este era mi primer cumpleaños que celebraba sin mi padre, mis ojos comenzaron a picar sin que yo pudiera detenerlos.

"Hey, hey, ¿Qué va mal?" Edward preguntó, notando el repentino cambio de mi expresión.

"Ack, Lo siento," susurré, sintiéndome avergonzada. "Sólo pensaba en mi padre y en cuánto lo extraño. No quería echar a perder el momento. Simplemente el sentimiento me llega de repente," confesé, mis dedos jugando nerviosamente con las raras patas de mi bookworm.

"No te disculpes," dijo, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mí. Dejé descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, agradecida por la calidez, y la comodidad que él me ofrecía de apoyarme. Sentí sus dedos en mi cabello, masajeando gentilmente mi cabeza. El enorme hoyo de mi corazón—algo que había aparecido después de la muerte de mi padre—lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer.

Levanté mi cabeza y sonreí, agradecida por la manera en que él me hacía sentir mejor, incluso sin decir ninguna palabra. Podía decir por la forma en que me miraba, que estaba preocupado, que quizás no había hecho suficiente. Edward estaba realmente fuera de lugar cuando se trataba de emociones, como si de repente se pusiera nervioso.

"Gracias, estoy mejor ahora," yo dije. Su cara mostró alivio, y me sonrió.

"No hay problema."

"¿Cómo es que tú no hablas de tu familia?" pregunté en voz baja. "No quiero ser metiche, no tienes que contestar si no quieres," facilité, avergonzada de mi propio fisgoneo.

Miró hacia otro lado y casi pude sentir como su cuerpo se ponía ligeramente rígido.

"No, está bien. No hay mucho que decir, realmente. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía catorce. Nunca conocí a mi padre," contestó simplemente

"¿Tus padres se divorciaron cuando tú era pequeño?"

"No," respondió con una carcajada tensa. "Para empezar ellos nunca estuvieron juntos. No sé mucho sobre eso, excepto que mi mama conoció a un chico que estaba de visita con sus amigos. Tuvieron un romance muy breve del que resulté yo. Todo lo que supe fue que era un estudiante de medicina y que su apellido era Cullen," él explicó.

Edward tenía la misma 'pequeño niño perdido' expresión que le había visto pocos minutos antes. Quería confortarlo, como lo había hecho conmigo. Mi corazón sufrió un poco por él—perder a uno de tus padres cuando eres adolescente es suficientemente malo, pero nunca haber conocido al otro debe ser realmente mucho dolor para una sola persona.

Lo abracé lo más fuertemente que pude y deposité un pequeño beso en su coronilla. No le dije ninguna palabra porque no creía que alguna ayudara realmente. Mi padre había significado mucho para mí, yo no sabía lo que era vivir sin una figura paterna. Eso debía dejar un enorme vacío que las palabras no podían llenar.

Me preguntaba por qué Edward nunca había tratado de encontrarlo o de tener algún tipo de contacto con él. ¿Su padre siquiera sabía que Edward existía? Tenía muchas preguntas, pero no tenía el ánimo para hacerlas—o quería recordarle algo doloroso.

Descansó su cabeza contra mi pecho y comencé a jugar con mis dedos entre sus cabellos. Ahora era mi momento de ser un punto de apoyo para él. Los dos nos ayudábamos el uno al otro.

Cuando incline su cabeza y besó mi barbilla, o pude resistirme a él. Puso mi mano en su mejilla, su pequeño bigote raspaba mi pulgar mientras lo movía de un lado a otro. Acerqué mis labios a los de él y los apreté suavemente. Empezaba a enamorarme de la forma en que se sentían sus labios contra los míos. Empezaba a enamorarme de la manera en que me sentía cuando estaba con él.

"¿De quién es el otro regalo?" Preguntó Edward después de besarme por un momento.

"Oh, es de Alice y Rose. Me dijeron que no lo abriera en el restaurant porque iba a sonrojarme. Lo que sea que sea, seguramente es mortífero. Ellas adoran comprarme cosas insanas—fetiches sexuales."

Edward se despaviló enseguida. Se alejó un poco de mí para poder mirar atentamente la pequeña caja envuelta que estaba a mi lado, su cara gritaba 'abre ese jodido paquete, pequeña.'

"Me pregunto qué es," dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa..

"No lo sé. ¿Crees que debería abrirlo, Edward?" dije juguetonamente, burlándome de él.

"Oh, definitivamente creo que debes abrirlo, Ojos Cafés."

Tomé una profunda respiración mientras comenzaba a rasgar el papel. Dentro había una gran cantidad de objetos sexuales—dos diferentes vibradores, un bote de aceite para masaje, lubricante tibio, na venda para los ojos, esposas de terciopelo, condones de sabores, una pluma, incluso un tipo de paleta de cuera que hizo que quisiera que la tierra me tragara

"Oh Dios…esto es…yo no…yo quiero matarlas," yo tartamudeé.

"Yo quiero agradecerles," Edward dijo anhelantemente.

"No puedo conservar é siquiera puedo mirarlo."

"De hecho, es la lista de los materiales para la 'escuela', si me preguntas," dijo con una carcajada.

"Tú dirías eso."

"Hey, tú te inscribiste para este curso

"Debí de haber leído las reglas más minuciosamente."

"Muy tarde. Y pasaste la línea de no retorno. No quieres una mala calificación en tu expediente académico, ¿Verdad?"

"Maldito—jugando con mi obsesión por tener buenas notas."

"Amo que seas una nerd, Ojos Cafés. Eso me enciende."

"Ugh, no empieces. Escucha, ¿Puedes conservar esta canasta que me dio el conejillo caliente de Pascua ?" Pregunté mientras ambos nos levantábamos y le daba la caja.

"Lo amaría," contestó, tomándola y poniéndola en el fondo de su clóset.

"Hey, ¿Quieres ir a tomar un trago o algo?" ofrecí.

"No puedo. Estoy de guardia. No alcohol ni nada que pueda dejarme fuera de servicio. ¿No tienes planes? Aún es tu cumpleaños," preguntó.

"Eh, mis amigos quieren venir y armar una fiesta, pero odio esas cosas. No es un cumpleaños feliz, no para mí. De todos modos, no quiero correr hacia el tipo, Jake," admití, mordiendo mi pulgar.

La expresión de Edward se obscureció con la mención del nombre de Jake. Claramente a él _no_ le gustaba ese tipo. Bueno, eso juntaba a dos, porque tampoco estaba muy encantada con Jake. Afortunadamente, no me había topado con él desde la vez que me acompañó a mi casa.

"Hey, sabes ue puedes venir conmigo cuando quieras y ver una película o algo",dijo, dándome una opción para hacer algo.

"Claro. Bajaré y me pondré mi pijama, quizás haga algunas palomitas," dije, agarrando mi bolso y mi bookworm.

Regresé un poco después, palomitas en mano, vistiendo mi pijama favorita de Bad Badtz Maru**(n/: es un muñequito, parecido a un pingüino y negro)**. Edward se veía increíblemente apetitoso, incluso en camiseta y bermuda.

"linda pijama, Ojos Cafés," se burló.

"Gracias," contesté, arrugando la nariz un poco.

Nos sentamos cómodamente en el sillón, cambiando de canales en busca de algo bueno, hasta que llegamos donde se veía algo de Adam's Grip Spencer Tracy y Katharine Hepburn, a punto de comenzar en un canal de cine clásico .

"Ooh, veamos ésta, es una película genial," dije, esperando que él estuviera de acuerdo.

"Yeah, está bien. Amo las películas viejas," contestó. Yo estaba un poco sorprendida. Edward no parecía del tipo de chicos a los que les gustaban las películas sin sexo. Quizás no lo conocía tan bien como yo creía.

Comiendo palomitas, nos reíamos de las interminable peleas entre Hepburn y Tracy—la forma en que se molestaban el uno al otro, pero también la forma en que se cuidaban. Empecé a sentir cómo mis ojos se cerraban mientras me iba recargando en el regazo de Edward. Me quedé dormida con la imagen de mí con una blusa de seda y una falda gris, discutiendo con Edward, que estaba vestido con un traje a rayas. Nos insultábamos el uno al otro, mientras yo hacía unos huevos y él cambiaba una bombilla.

Me desperté la mañana siguiente, al centro de una mullida y cómoda cama. Había un enorme cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos y piernas alrededor de mí, apachurrándome y respirando, literalmente, en mi cuello.

_Yo distinguiría este cuerpo en cualquier lugar. EDPA._

"Buenos días," susurré.

"No…no compartir…MIOjosCafés…aléjate, mía…" musitó, prácticamente sacándome el aire de los pulmones, frotándose contra mí.

_Dios, incluso dormido era un hombre de las cavernas._

"Edward, solo soy yo. Soy Bella y creo que estás cortando mi fuente de oxígeno," expliqué, dándole palmaditas en la espalda para despertarlo

"¿Hmmm?" Se quejó, aún con los ojos mano, como por arte de magia, se dirigió a mi seno y comenzó a acariciarlo.

"Despierta, sapo calenturiento," dije, viendo la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Ooof, Estoy despierto. Jesucristo, eres una gruñona por las mañanas," gimió. Obviamente, no lo había golpeado tan duro, porque 1. Él aún se frotaba contra mi muslo, y 2. Aún sostenía mi pezón.

"¿Quisieras parar de gruñir y tocarme? Necesito salir de la cama, hacernos el desayuno y después trabajar algo. Tengo que leer una tonelada de cosas que necesito para mi tesis."

"No escuché nada de lo que dijiste, excepto 'hacernos el desayuno.' ¡Ve a eso, mujer!" él bromeó, golpeando mi trasero.

"Oh. Dios. Mío.¿Edward, quieres comer con tus dientes? ¿Orinar a través de… el instrumento apropiado? ¿Tener hijos algún día?"le dije, mis ojos llameando, como si estuviera a punto de tirarlo al suelo

Se movió rápidamente hasta el otro lado de la cama mientras murmuraba un 'Sólo estaba siendo amable, Jesús…' antes de que yo agarrara mi almohada, darle un golpe con ella e ir a la cocina a hacernos unos huevos. Mi respiración se agitó cuando me di cuenta de que la bombilla que estaba encima de mí estaba quemada.

El siguiente Jueves en la tarde, también fue el fin de una larga jornada de Edward, así que lo volví a invitar a cenar. Nos dormimos una siesta en el sillón como la semana pasada, pero gracias al cielo, no hubo frotaderas de muslo esta vez.

Me desperté en una habitación obscura, con Edward encima de mí como siempre. Juro que empezaba a creer que lo hacía por instinto—así que no huí mientras estaba inconsciente.

_No voy a ir a ningún lado, Caveward __**(n/t: es una mezcla entre cave:cueva, y Edward…)**__. No need to physically restrain me._

Podía sentir una clase de 'unidad' en mi pierna, y eso me daba toda clase de ideas. Comencé a pasar mis manos arriba y abajo por el pecho y el cuello de Edward. Pronto, mis labios comenzaron una pequeña exploración—besando su cara, la frente, la punta de su nariz, antes de encontrar sus labios.

"Creo que alguien está lista para la lección dos," dijo él, su voz aún con un toque de sueño.

"Mmmhmm," contesté, continuando mis besos por todo su cuello.

"Bien," me dijo, parándonos a ambos. Me acomodé y quite el sueño de mis ojos. Me levanté y llevé vasos de agua para ambos antes de volver a sentarme junto a él.

"Bueno, antes puedes ser Buena en algo," él comenzó, "tienes que averiguar qué es lo que realmente disfrutas. Algún tipo de …comida, por ejemplo. A todos les gusta la comida, but pero tenemos preferencias, ¿cierto? Y a veces el estado de ánimo está solo para algo en particular. Puesto que tú eres nueva en esto, vamos a probar un poco de todo."

"Hmm, un buffet. Siempre me han gustado. ¿Todo lo que puedas comer?"

"Conmigo, Ojos Cafés—siempre."

"¿Hasta que esté harta?"

"Completamente."

"Oh mi."

Sonrió arrogantemente, esa sonrisa que me volvía loca y que yo misma me traicionaba. Me levanté cuando él alzó sus brazos, señalándome que me sentara en su regazo. Me incline contra él, mi cabeza descansando en su hombro. Vimos tv por un momento, riéndonos del estúpido programa que estaban pasando. Me gustaba escuchar el eco de la risa de él, sensual y masculino al mismo tiempo. Cerré los ojos, tratando de pasar discretamente mi nariz por su cuello, sólo para olerlo un poco. Tiene un 'olor' muy peculiar—como almizcle y sándalo.

Su mano acarició suavemente mi abdomen y subió lentamente a mi pecho. Suspiré cuando lo tomó suavemente entre su mano. Miré hacia su cara mientras él me sonreía. Le sonreí en regreso, cerrando los ojos y mordiendo mi labio mientras el pellizcaba mi pezón, fue un poco doloroso.

"La lección de hoy", me susurró al oído, "es hablar sucio." Tragué saliva y abrí y cerré varias veces la boca. No estaba seguro de poder hacer eso sin un rubor de un tono de rojo tan brillante, que nunca antes había sido visto por el ojo humano.  
Creo que Edward sintió mis nervios, porque pronto aclaró qué es exactamente lo que quería decir.

"No voy a tocarte. Voy a hablarte. Tú tocarás. A ti mismo ", explicó. "Vamos a trabajar en hablar y tocar-para y con los demás, a medida que avanzamos".

_¡Oh Dios!. Creo que me voy a desmayar._

Levantó mi cara por la barbilla y me besó, primero lentamente y luego cada vez con menos delicadeza. Puso su mano en mi muslo y a la vez quedé a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda, y luego a mi culo, tentándome. Era todo tan bueno y delicioso que empecé a moverme contra él, pero puso sus manos en mi cintura para mantenerme quieta.

"Me encantaría ver que es lo que llevas debajo de esta ropa, Ojos Cafés," arrulló junto a mi oído, haciéndome entrar en algún tipo de trance.

_No podía pensar. Cerebro en auto-piloto._

Sólo asentí con mi cabeza y me desabroché el botón de mi pantalón. Bajé el cierre lentamente mientras el me sonreía y asentía. Bajó la Mirada a mis manos mientras yo dejaba los jeans abiertos, revelando mi ropa interior.

"Mmm, lindo," ronroneó, mirando hacia mis bóxers. "Apuesto a que tu trasero luce exquisito en ellos. Quítate los jeans para mí, déjame ver," me apresuró. "Oh, y también la playera," agregó. Cuando alzó sus cejas y se mordió el labio, sólo lo hice.

_Um, OK._

Me bajé de su regazo y me quite el pantalón, y jalé mi blusa por mi cabeza, tirando ambos por un lado. Me quedé ahí encima, cambiando mi peso de una pierna a otra, sintiéndome realmente rara, como en una pantalla. Pero las palabras de Edward, una vez más, me afectaron profundamente, apoyándome, haciéndome sentir una mujer completamente—inteligente, independiente, pero también sensual.

"Dios, eres hermosa," suspiró, agitando sus cabeza. "Tú sabes," él comenzó, su voz volviéndose ligeramente seria, "los cirujanos plásticos ponen un montón de tiempo y esfuerzo en crear belleza, pero artificial—a través de cirugía, inyecciones y tratamientos láser. Los pacientes gastan billones de dólares al año. Pero no importa cuánto traten de mejorar sus técnicas, no importa cuanto conocimiento tenga—nadie puede duplicar lo que tú tienes, Ojos Cafés," él dijo, sonriendo mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo, empezando por mi cara, bajando a mis pechos, todo el camino hasta mis pies y de regreso.

_OK, eso me da ganas de ponerme un vestido de June Cleaver, perlas, y un delantal de volantes, para asar un cordero a la menta. Estar ocho meses embarazada de su bebé. Y sin máscara._

"Gracias," dije en voz baja.

Realmente no pude controlar mi necesidad de besarlo, así que cuando me indicó que regresara a su regazo, rápidamente lo hice, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de él, quizás parecía un abrazo para ahogarlo, pero no importaba. Al final, él no dijo eso.

"¿Cómo haces ésto?" pregunté, besando sus mejillas cerca de diez beses mientras él reía. El vino de la cena me estaba causando un poco de vértigo. O quizás eran las increíbles palabras. ¿Quién lo diría? Eso es, ¿A quién le importa?

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó, ligeramente confundido.

"Decir cosas como esa, tan seriamente, cómo?" le pregunté tímidamente.

Su cara cambió; parecía un poco avergonzado. Sus cejas se surcaron y sus ojos se pusieron serios de repente.

"¿Crees qué no lo digo de verdad?" preguntó, inclinando su cabeza. Creí que lo había ofendido, aún si yo no había querido eso.

"Pensé que, tú sabes, desde que somos amigos, tú no habías pensado eso de mí," expliqué. "Yo, uh, No quería sonar como si no lo apreciara. Eso fue una de las cosas más lindas que me han dicho," Confesé, mirando hacia abajo, a mis manos.

"Bueno, es como me siento. No hubiera estado disponible para hacer este favor si tú no me atrajeras," dijo en respuesta, acariciando mi mano con sus dedos.

"Yeah, Creo que tienes razón," contesté, tratando de hacer que el momento tenso pasara lo más rápido posible.

"Hey desaliñado," le dije, rascándole la mejilla. "¿Por qué yo estoy en bra y bóxers mientras tú aún sigues en uniforme de hospital?"

"Porque yo no luciría ni cerca de tan caliente como tu lo haces."

"Quizás no, pero creo que serías una linda niña. Tienes pestañas más lindas que yo, rudo aparente."

"¿Rudo aparente? Eso es musculoso, pequeña."

"Déjame ver, Charles Atlas."

Se quitó la camisa, y tuve que admitir que Edward cuidaba muy bien sus músculos. Sus bíceps, que ahora estaban descaradamente flexionados hacia mí, destacaban muy agradablemente.

"Oooh, mírate, hombre varonil," exclamé, sintiendo su brazo.

"Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas?, hay una Hermosa chica en ropa interior sentada sobre mí. Es darme más seguridad" se jactó.

"Basta. Tus extrañas palabras me ponen caliente al mismo tiempo que me molestan. Me quemaré por tanto calor si sigues así."

Nos besamos de nuevo, incapaces de resistir mucho más, sin importar cuánto nos gustara molestarnos. Francamente, estaba nerviosa. Había habido algunos unos días desde la primera lección y me sentía con un jodidamente enorme deseo de la hábil enseñanza de Edward. Nos frotamos y nos acariciamos por todas partes. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda mientras yo me ponía a horcajadas de nuevo. Giré mis caderas contra él para tratar de calmar el dolor entre mis piernas, pero él me detuvo.

"No, quiero que no estés conmigo. Quiero verte, Ojos Cafés. Tú tienes los más sexys gemidos, y quiero que me regales unos."

Paré y lo miré, una vez más un poco aprensiva, sin embargo, aún violentamente

"Um, ¿Qué debería…Quiero decir…" pregunté, incapaz de terminar la pregunta.

"Sólo voy a hablar y tú me enseñarás lo que haces cuando estás sola y…necesitas alivio," él murmuró con voz ronca.

Estaba en su regazo, mis muslos a cada lado de los suyos. Su mano acunaba mi mejilla suavemente. Miré dentro de sus ojos y la tensión se fue alejando poco a poco de mí.

"Quítate el brassiere, Ojos Cafés, Quiero mirarte," él me dijo.

Desenganché mi bra y lo tire al suelo. Edward me miró y casi pude escuchar el agua de su boca.

"Tócalos," fue todo lo que dijo.

Descansé mis manos en cada uno de mis pechos y mis pezones instantáneamente respondieron. Mis manos bajaron por mi estómago y volvieron a subir. Cerré los ojos mientras pellizcaba la suave piel de mis pechos. Dejé que mi mano derecha se deslizara hacia abajo, sin detenerla, dejando que se metiera en mi ropa interior.

"Eso es. Muéstrame cómo te tocas. ¿Usas un dedo, o dos?"

"Sólo uno," susurré, casi inaudiblemente.

"¿Lo introduces?"

Sacudí mi cabeza 'no.'

"No creí que lo hicieras. He visto tu himen. Se veía como si casi nada hubiera estado adentro, excepto por algo pequeño, como si te hubieras pegado con el asiento de la bicicleta. ¿Algo más ha estado dentro de ti, Bella?"

Agité mi cabeza 'no' de nuevo.

"Mmm, Tendré que ser muy, muy lento y amable contigo, Ojos Cafés. Creo que eso va a torturarme mucho," dijo con una risa profunda.

My hand softly strokes the wet, warm spot between my legs. I shiver a little when my middle finger rubs against my clitoris.

"¿Estás húmeda?" preguntó. Asentí con mi cabeza.

"Déjame ver. Enséñame tu mano."

Paré lo que estaba hacienda para extenderle mi mano. Él silbó cuando vió mi dedo brillando con la prueba de mi excitación.

"Demonios, eres tan sensible para no tener experiencia. Síguele," me apresuró. Cerré mis ojos y metí mi dedo en mis bóxers, gimiendo cuando rozaba un punto sensible.

"¿Piensas en algo cuando te masturbas?"

"Sí, pero no hasta hacer poco," dije, confesando a regañadientes.

"¿En qué piensas?"

"Tú," susurré.

"Jesús."

Él no dijo nada por un momento y me pregunté si había hecho algo mal. Sólo cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta de que Edward trataba de recomponerse.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Ojos Cafés?"

"Tú me…um…follarás," dije, mis propias palabras me excitaron violentamente.

"Te _cogeré_. Pronto. Y será mucho, mucho mejor que cualquier cosa con la que hayas fantaseado. Voy a meterme en ti desde todos los ángulos imaginable, tan lento y rápido como aguantes. Te vendrás como jamás en tu vida," ronroneó.

"Oh Dios Edward," gemí.

"Te gusta eso, ¿Pensar en mí haciéndote eso? ¿Te dan ganas de venirte justo ahora?"

"Sí, me quiero correr," dije, mi voz suplicante.

"Continua, amor, frota tu linda vagina hasta que te vengas," dijo, sus palabras salieron como un gruñido

"Sí, sí, sí," grité, mi mano moviéndose contra mí violentamente. Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir un hormigueo y ardor. El calor irradiaba fuera de mí y yo grité sin hacerlo conscientemente, todos los músculos entre las piernas sufrieron espasmos, finalmente, un pequeño dolor por todo mi cuerpo.

"Eres jodidamente irresistible cuando tienes un orgasmo," me dijo mientras yo abría los ojos. Puso sus manos en mis caderas cuando vio que me balanceaba hacia adelante

"Gracias," contesté tímidamente. Escondí mi rostro en su hombro. Necesitaba un minuto para calmarme. Me había masturbado en frente de otra persona mientras él decía las cosas más eróticas para mí. Una niña necesita la oportunidad recomponerse después de eso. Me encantaban esas palabras pero estaba desbordándome ahora-literal y figurativamente.

"Tú sabes, necesito una ducha fría o seré el único que arda en llamas," dijo contra mi mejilla.

"Se ajusta a dos personas," le dije. Dándome cuenta de que me había invitado a mí misma a tomar una ducha con él. _De nuevo_.

"Oh, ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? ¿Violarme?"

"Quizás."

"¿Qué tal si pregunto educadamente?"

"OK, me has convencido."

Y con eso, me paró de su regazo y palmeó mi trasero. _Otra vez_. Así que golpeé la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Claramente este chico debía recordar qien llevaba los pantalones.

_Él es realmente, realmente bueno hablándome._

Más tarde esa noche, abrí mi laptop y actualicé mi estado.

_What are you doing?_

_**BadKittyKillKil**__ Sé cuidadoso con lo que deseas, quizás lo consigas. Oh, y EDPA es una BACTERIA ALUCINÓGENA yo estoy infectada._

_

* * *

  
_

_Vale, vale, esta vez tardé mucho, demasiado u.u.. pro tengo excusa!!!!!!!!, la escuela es horrible!!! Todas las semanas tengo examen –debería estar estudiando ahorita- además, de que francés cada vez me complica más mi horario… fue mi cumple :S… Y errr… amm.. la verdad estaba sin ganas…_

_Bueno chicas… pero los reviews no son lo que esperaba u.u… menos de ¼ de las chicas que lo tienen en favs dejan review u.u.. pero aquí sigo traduciendo!!! No merezco un lindo, hermoso y precioso review por haber traducido todo hoy????...._

_Y vale… otro anuncio… quiero recomandarles que pasen a mi otra historia, no es traducción, es mía u.u… se llama L'hymne à l'amour…._

_Y qué creen?????(???) saqué 97/100 en mi evaluación de francés 8-)---_

_Vale.. eso qué???..._

_A partir de mañana en la tarde estarán en mi perfil las respuestas a los reviews sin cuenta…._

_Y lo corregiré mañana u.u_

_Followinneénme en twitter!!!!!!!!, está en mi perfil_

_Besos a todas!!!!!!!!_

_RECUERDEN QUE REVIEW RECIBE PREVIEW!!!!!!!!_

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de **AngryBadgerGirl**. Sólo me adjudico la traducción

* * *

"¡Ouch!" Aullé mientras los codos de Bella se hundían en mis costillas muy, muy fuertemente. Esa era la tercera vez, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para detener lo que sea que estuviera causando ese tipo de violencia en ella.

"¡Te lo mereces!, ¡Deja de hacer éso!" dijo, mientras seguía sentada en mi regazo. Tenía mi brazo puesto firmemente alrededor de su cintura, para que no escapara. A pesar de que me estaba matando el dolor de costillas, eso era un precio pequeño por pagar por burlarme de ella sin piedad.

Saqué una cucharada repleta de Ben & Jerry's **(n/t: un helado muy rico)** del envase, una vez más, y se la ofrecí a Bella, pero manteniéndola lejos de su alcance. En el segundo en el que ella empezaba a inclinarse hacia la cuchara, la alejé de ella y la metí a mi boca. Y después, reí con mucho entusiasmo.

"Tú eres el pelmazo más grande que conozco, Edward," ella me informó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Déjame pararme, o dame algo de helado."

"Pero es muy divertido hacerte enojar," Le dije, besando su cuello con mis fríos labios.

"Hey, ¡Besándome no vas a distraerme!"

"Quizás no, pero eso hace que tus pezones se pongan duros," dije, admitiendo mi motivación real y comiéndome sus pechos con los ojos, a través de su delgada, bendita blusa

"¡Oooooh!" ella gruñó, tomando el envase del helado y lanzándolo a través del cuarto.

"¿Qué has hecho?"

"Si no puedo tenerlo, ¡Tú tampoco!"

"Dios, me encanta cuando te pones así."

"¡Yo. . Un. Puñetazo!"

"No, no lo quieres. ¿Cómo le haría para ayudarte con tu 'pequeño favor' si estoy terriblemente lastimado?"

Ella no respondió, sólo gruñó de nuevo.

"Hablando del tema, nosotros probablemente deberíamos hablar sobre el control natal," dije, tratando de sacar el tema. Y también me gustaría cambiar el tema antes de que Bella me matara.

Bella volteó y me frunció el ceño.

"No cambies el tema."

"Yo, uh, no estaba tratando de hacerlo," dije. "Se me vino a la cabeza. Estoy dispuesto a hablarlo cuando quieras."

Me frunció el ceño un poco más.

"Y yo estaba tratando de cambiar el tema. OK, tú puedes dejar de mirarme de esa forma," confesé con una carcajada. "Lo siento, bromeaba contigo acerca del helado. Te compraré un nuevo envase, ¿Cuánto es?" yo pregunté, tratando de estar en paz.

"No, no es lo suficientemente bueno," ella replicó, cruzando los brazos y dando golpecitos con sus pies contra mi espinilla.

"Muy bien, en lugar de venir a cenar el próximo martes después de mi turno, te llevaré a cenar, ¿Qué tal eso?"

"¿Yo elijo el lugar?"

"Tú eliges el lugar, ojos cafés."

"Hmmm. Bien. Estoy de acuerdo con eso."

"¿Estoy disculpado?"

"Estás disculpado. Hasta que vuelvas a joder de nuevo."

"Bastante bien para mí"

"Gran matón acaparador de helados **(n/t: se podría decir que es como el niño grandote que se mete en la fila)**."

"Pequeño costal inquieto del demonio."

"No te soporto."

"Sé que no puedes," dije, con voz condescendiente, después, le di un beso en la frente.

"Tengo la idea perfecta para el control natal."

"Oh Dios, tengo miedo de preguntar," Le respondí, cruzando mis piernas instintivamente.

"Abstinencia," ella dijo claramente.

"Aw, pensé que estaba perdonado."

"Estoy trabajando en eso. Tengo problemas con mi auto-realización a veces. Especialmente cuando tú estás preocupado."

Ella no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo y ambos comenzamos a reír. Habíamos llegado a esta especie de 'patrón', donde ninguno de los dos podía estar molesto con el otro durante mucho tiempo. Bueno, ella no podía estar molesta conmigo. Yo raramente, o nunca, me molestaba porque ella no se esforzara tanto por atraerme como yo me esforzaba con ella. Yo simplemente no podía resistirme a ella. Era increíble cómo era entretenida.

"OK, seamos serios por un segundo. Tengo un montón de muestras de la píldora, si las quieres, pero debes hacerte un examen."

Ella simplemente sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente hacia mí. Estaba confundida por su negativa tan rápida y vehemente.

"¿No a la píldora?, o ¿no al examen?" yo pregunté.

"No al examen."

"¿Por qué?"

"Pienso que…creo que puedo ir. No he ido nunca antes, pero he oído muchas terribles historias acerca de lo embarazoso que es. Y eso duele. Y yo estaría desnuda de la cintura para abajo delante de una persona que no he visto antes. Escalofriante."

"¿Qué tal ésto?—que tal si yo te doy el examen, bien, sin aplicártelo, pero tienes que prometerme que irás después de tener relaciones sexuales" yo ofrecí.

"OK," Ella estuvo de acuerdo después de mirarme atentamente por un momento. "Gracias, Edward." Ella se veía tímida, casi culpable.

"¿Qué va mal, Ojos Cafés?" yo pregunté.

"Nada. Es sólo que a veces siento que eres demasiado egoísta e inmaduro y no sé cómo es que no te estrangulo. Y después, eres realmente agradable y un buen amigo conmigo. Eso me hace sentir mal por pensar cosas como ésas sobre ti."

"Nadie es todo malo o todo bueno. La gente es sólo quien es."

"Lo sé, yo debería de ser más tolerante, es todo."

Tuve que reírme de eso. ¿Cómo podía ella ser tolerante si yo estaba siempre haciéndola bolas?

"Ojos Cafés, eres demasiado seria. Y demasiado dura contigo misma. Me merezco algunas de las cosas que piensas de mí."

La dejé libre de la cintura, así que pude levantarme e ir por el helado. Regresé a su sillón cuando ella estaba medio tendida y bostezando. Era tiempo de mi parte favorita de la nueva rutina: cena en casa de Bella después de un turno de 36 horas, seguido de ver la tv, y después una siesta. Si nosotros teníamos suficiente energía, después trabajaríamos en nuestro pequeño proyecto 'maestro-alumna'.

"¿Lista para la siesta, Ojos Cafés?"

"Sí. Desde que vienes tan cansado los martes, usualmente yo termino de trabajar los lunes en la noche, porque imagino que dormirás al siguiente día," ella explicó mientras yo tomaba mi lugar, bastante cerca de ella, pero mayormente, encima de ella.

"Somos como las personas mayores y nuestras requeridas siestas," yo dije con una carcajada.

"Y con las discusiones, no olvides las discusiones."

"Yeah, somos como un matrimonio de viejitos," yo bromeé.

El último comentario nos tomó por sorpresa a ambos, incluso a mí, y yo fui quien lo dijo. Simplemente nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos segundos antes de empezar a reírnos nerviosamente.

"Quiero decir, no que lo fuéramos, tú sabes, porque, um, nosotros no…" yo tartamudeé, mi lengua simplemente se torcía en vez de resistirse a no hablar del todo.

"Edward," ella dijo con un suspiro. "Sólo olvídalo. Sabía lo que querías decir," ella agregó, su boca se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo.

No hablamos durante un rato, y estaba agradecido por el silencio después de la plática incómoda. Descansé mi cabeza en su pecho, la palma de mi mano sobre uno de sus pechos. Bella dejó salir un pequeño 'hmph' cuando sintió mi mano descansar en su lugar favorito; pero ella no la quitó. Disfrutaba bastante sus caricias mientras dormía, eran relajantes y suaves, aunque antes no necesitaba de ellas para dormir.

Me desperté como cada martes de unas semanas para acá—con suaves, ligeros besos sobre mi cara y mi cuello, mientras las pequeñas y cálidas manos exploraban el cuerpo de un hombre. Bella estaba aprendiendo todo lo que yo le enseñaba de muy buena gana, mostrando un lado de sí misma que era intenso, erótico, y hermoso; más allá de cualquier descripción.

Habíamos disfrutado tocándonos con las manos y con la boca, pero aún no llegábamos a algo más lejos, como relaciones sexuales. Admitía que estaba esperando por algunas razones. Primero, me gustaría darle la oportunidad de que se sienta cómoda con su cuerpo (y el mío, para el caso) antes de pasar al paso final. Además, no quería que ella se pusiera nerviosa cuando hiciéramos eso, sería más doloroso para ella si estaba nerviosa.

Además, siempre está la razón real—yo le estaba dando tiempo suficiente para que reconsiderara y se arrepintiera. No podía dejar de pensar que ella finalmente se arrepentiría de que su primera vez fuera con alguien a quien no amaba. Además, se siente feo dejar que las cosas pasen, una trás otra, y que su virginidad quede en un sillón. Ella era una niña dulce que se merecía algo más memorable.

"Mmm, Edward," ella gimió en mi oído. "¿Podemos ir a tu cama en el piso de arriba?" ella preguntó.

"Claro. ¿Nos encontramos ahí en quince minutos?"

"Perfecto," ella contestó mientras yo la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Ella casi me atacó cuando abrí la puerta de mi apartamento catorce minutes después. La cargué de su trasero y ella instantáneamente pasó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Golpeándonos y tropezándonos, llegamos a mi recámara, colapsando en mi cama sin la menor pausa. Bella jaló de la parte de arriba de mi atuendo, tratando de sacarlo por sobre mi cabeza, pero mis manos y brazos estaban demasiado entretenidos subiéndole la blusa para poder desabrocharle el brassiere. Nos ganó la risa al ver que nuestra impaciencia impedía nuestro progreso.

"Estoy lista," ella dijo mientras yo besaba su cuello.

"¿Lista para qué?"

"Tú sabes. Lista. ¿No podemos simplemente usar un condón?"

Me detuve y la aparté un poco de mí para poder verla a la cara. Ella estaba mirando hacia mí, con los ojos muy abiertos—eran honestos y verdaderos, era jodidamente rompecorazones.

"Um, sí. Pero, Ojos Cafés, ¿No podemos esperar hasta que estés con la píldora?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque, entonces…no lo sé. Los condones se rompen. Es mejor usar algo más confiable," yo mentí. No fue muy fácil para mí mentirle, cuando era muy difícil que fuera deshonesto con las mujeres con las que estoy.

"¿No usaste condones con…um, tus otras…" ella trató de hablar, pero su voz se desvaneció.

"Sí. Siempre usé condón."

"Así que, porque nosotros no podemos simplemente usar uno. Quiero decir, tú no sabías realmente si tus otras…'amigas' usaban algo más, ¿Cierto?"

Sabía que no iba a dejar ir ésto. Me decidí a tomar la decisión y plantearle el verdadero problema.

"Bella, ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer ésto?"

"¿Cuántas veces vas a preguntarme la misma pregunta?"

"Sólo estoy tratando de que analices las cosas."

"Lo sé. Y seguiré diciéndote 'sí, estoy segura.' Y aún lo estoy."

"OK. ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer un pequeño trato conmigo?"

"¿Qué tipo de trato?"

"Déjame darte algunos meses' probar la píldora, checarte, asegurarnos de que estás sana. Inicias la píldora el primer día de tu ciclo y estará listo. Podemos tratar en cualquier momento después de eso. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

"OK. Éso solo toma una semana o algo así. Estoy esperando mi periodo pronto—mañana o pasado."

"Una cosa más."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Podemos planearlo? Quiero decir, ¿Podemos ir a cenar primero o algo?"

"Tengo una pregunta para ti antes de que yo respondo a las tuyas."

"Dispara, Ojos Cafés."

"¿Eres tú quien perderá su virginidad? ¿Debería encender algunas velas?, ¿Poner algún tipo de música? No quisiera que te sintieras usado o que yo estoy tomando una ventaja," dijo ella antes de reírse y tratar de luchar conmigo.

Oh buen Señor. _La lucha_. Ella empezó ésto recientemente. Ella adoraba pelear conmigo—tratar de hacerme una llave estranguladora, sentarse en mí, _poner sus piernas alrededor de mi cuello_. Me daba una rabiosa erección cada vez que lo hacía. Ella también sabía lo que provocaba, la descarada lo ignoraba. Ella decía que era 'hacerse tonta' como se dicen entre sí los amigos.

"Para de tratar de picarme," yo ordené, mientras ella se ponía a horcajadas mientras yo estaba acostado debajo de ella.

Esa era la forma más obvia y menos discreta para frotarse, pero fingí que no lo notaba. Mi polla no era tan Buena actuando como yo; así que reacciono en cuanto tuve una vagina frotándose muy cerca de mi miembro.

Cuando ella comenzó a morder mi cuello, cerré mis ojos e hice un esfuerzo por recomponerme, pero antes de darme cuenta, mis manos estaban en su trasero, animándola a restregarse contra mí más rápida y fuertemente

_¿Qué mierda está mal conmigo? Usualmente yo tenía el control en la cama. Pero no con esta pequeña bookworm. Ella conseguía lo que fuera que quisiera, lo que sea. Era completamente inaceptable, pero no podía pelear contra ella._

"Estás muy duro. Joder, eso se siente muy bien," susurró en mi oído.

"Vamos a tomar primero una ducha esta vez."

"¿Por qué?"

"Necesito componerme un poco antes de que me mates."

Una ducha compartida y una masturbada después, Bella y yo comenzamos nuestras actividades en la cama, ambos bastante frescos, limpios y bastante desnudos.

"Lección tres," comencé mientras acariciaba su pecho, "es Introducción a la Pornografía," le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa. El rubor se extendió a través de todas sus mejillas. Sabía que estaba avergonzada, y eso era jodidamente agradable.

"No te avergüences, Ojos Cafés," yo bromeé. "Mucha gente ve porno junta, como una manera de estimulación erótica," yo expliqué. Yo no lo había hecho antes—nunca había tenido el deseo, pero me daba la impresión de que Bella lo encontraría _muy_ estimulante. También podía animarla a que perdiera algunas inhibiciones acerca del sexo oral, y había estado ansioso por probar esa teoría.

Tomé el control remoto de la mesita de noche, prendí la pantalla plana y puse el reproductor de DVD mientras Bella seguía en la planta baja. Bajé el sonido, en caso de que los sonidos Fuertes no fueran de su agrado.

"Vamos a practicar un poco acerca de hablar sucio, mientras vemos. ¿Qué piensas sobre eso? Te estás volviendo mejor en eso. No tan tímida como eras al principio," Le dije, tocando su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos. Puso su pequeño puño delante de su boca mientras reía de nuevo y se acurrucó en mi hombro. Adoraba cuando ella me veía de esa manera—esa mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad, de curiosidad y timidez.

Vi la televisión, una pareja empezaron a desnudarse el uno al otro y a acariciarse. La mujer le desabrochó los pantalones al hombre y luego le dio sexo oral.

Miré a Bella, esperando que ella tuviera la Mirada desviada…pero no. Sus ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla, como si ella estuviera…_¿despertándose_?

_Sí. Sabía que esto funcionaría. Cullen, tú eres un jodido genio. Ahora a hablar de esto sutilmente con ella…_

"Hey," yo susurré. "Podemos ignorar esta parte, si quieres," yo ofrecí.

"No," ella respondió inmediatamente. "Nunca había visto como se hacía esto."

"¿Te gusta? ¿Cómo mirarlo?"

"Sí."

Dejé que mi mano deambulara por entre sus piernas, y solté un fuerte gemido cuando sentí lo mojada que estaba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir por un condón y subirme encima de ella. En vez de eso, me concentré en acariciar.

"Tú estás realmente húmeda por ver esto."

"Eso no es por lo que estoy mojada."

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo que estés tan excitada?" yo pregunté, ligeramente perplejo. Ella empujó su cuerpo un poco para que pudiera susurrar en mi oído

"Estoy mojada porque me estoy imaginando haciéndote eso," ella confesó.

_Oh mi jodida mierda._

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ojos Cafés? Dímelo, y puedes tenerlo. Lo que sea que te haga sentir bien."

"Quiero que tú…me enseñes como mamar," ella pidió, sus ojos estaban cerrados. La siguiente frase casi me hizo perder el conocimiento. "Por favor."

La tenía arrodillada mientras yo me sentada en el borde de la cama. Impulsivamente, besé la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Tú sabes todos los lugares donde me gusta que me toques con la mano," yo comencé. "Ahora sólo usaremos tu lengua y tu boca en los mismo lugares," yo expliqué, mirándola, mientras ella movía su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo en mi miembro.

"Um, ¿Así?" ella preguntó, lamiendo mi polla con la punta de su lengua. Yo suspiré, no esperaba que ella se fuera directa al punto de mayor placer.

"Lo siento, ¿Lo hice mal?" Preguntó ella dulcemente, mordiendo su labio. Casi tenía ganas de llorar—ella estaba torturándome con su inocente falta de información acerca de cómo me ponía.

"No," yo contesté con una risa nerviosa. "Tú estás, um, haciéndolo un poco, bastante bien, en realidad. El sexo oral es más excitante que un trabajo con la mano. Igual que para ti, cuando uso mi boca es más intenso que cuando uso mi mano."

"Um," ella pensó por unos segundos, "no cuando tú usas tu dedo índice," aclaró con una sonrisa burlona. "OK, así que, necesito un poco de orientación en ésto, _professor_."

_Mierdaaaaaa._

"Bien, uh," yo dije, aclarando mi garganta y tratando de tener un poco de compostura. "Usa tu mano como lo haces en la ducha—simplemente no agarres tan firmemente. Y a continuación mueve tu boca con la ayuda de la mano," yo expliqué.

Ella movió su mano y su boca a un ritmo constante, al igual que como yo se lo indiqué. Estaba muy, muy agradecido de haber hecho lo de la ducha antes, o no hubiera sabido.

"Dios, eso se siente jodidamente increíble," le dije, mordiendo mi labio para no volverme como un animal. Pero entonces noté que algo me distraía por completo.

"Ojos Cafés, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados? ¿Es demasiado para ti? Porque si lo es, no quiero que lo hagas."

"No," ella dijo, deteniéndose por un momento. Ella me miró tímidamente. "Estaba concentrándome," ella admitió, riéndose. "¿Vas a sostener mi cabeza como el tipo del video porno?" ella preguntó. "Sería más fácil para mí si me guiaras. No tendría que concentrarme tanto," dijo ella, pareciendo avergonzada.

Tuve que tomar un respiro hondo para mantenerme bajo control. Ella estaba _diciéndome_ que pusiera mi mano en su cabello y controlara su cabeza mientras me mamaba.

"OK, hasta donde tú no te sientas incómoda," yo dije.

Ella sonrió antes de tomarme de nuevo en su boca. Guíe con mi mano suavemente en su cabeza, tratando de no usar demasiada fuerza y espantarla.

_Por favor mírame, mi Bella. Quiero mirar en esos ojos que rompen mi corazón._

"Si puedes, mira hacia mi cara," yo pedí, esperando que no estuviera presionando demasiado sus límites.

Cuando ella levantó su vista, fue la experiencia más putamente increíble. Mirando sus ojos mientras estaba dentro de su boca, casi hace que, no que se me rompiera el corazón, sino que parara de latir completamente. Nunca había visto algo tan …_romántico_ antes, en toda mi vida. Ella era linda, sexy, recatada…más allá de las palabras…más allá de mi más salvaje imaginación.

"Bella…mientras aún puedo formar un pensamiento coherente…Necesito decirte…ni se te ocurra, por un segundo, pensar que tú luces sucia, o vulgar cuando estás conmigo en la cama, no importa lo que estemos haciendo. Tú eres siempre inarruinable y hermosa…impresionantemente hermosa. Nunca sucia…siempre perfecta, Ojos Cafés…siempre…"

Y me refería a cada palabra de eso. Si yo pudiera tomar una foto de cuando ella estaba en un orgasmo, lo haría. Enmarcaría la jodida cosa y la pondría en mi escritorio Si hubiera podido tomar una foto justo en ese momento, la llevaría al lugar donde juegan bingo en la noche en la iglesia.

Ella murmuró algo en voz baja mientras sus labios y su lengua seguían moviéndose hacia arriba y abajo por toda la longitud de mi polla, sin darse cuenta de que la vibración que producía su sonido, hacía las sensaciones más fuertes.

"Oh mierda, eso se sintió bien, el zumbido," gemí. Enseñándole que el sexo oral era la multitarea más loca que se hubiera inventado.

"¿Hmmm?" ella dijo de nuevo, como si dijera '_ésto, ¿esto se siente bien? ¿Cuándo hago ésto?_'

"Mierda, sí, sí…si tú no quieres probar mi semen, deberías moverte. Ahora."

Ella no se movió.

_Si antes pensaba que no merecía a esta mujer, ahora lo creía._

"Uhn, Dios…¡tu boca!" gruñí con los dientes apretados. Sostuve su cabeza con mi mano mientras me venía. Su expresión fue cambiando mientras sentía el semen en su lengua. Estaba seguro de que encontró el sabor desagradable, pero no se quejó ni hizo caras.

Rodé mis ojos mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba por última vez. Caí en la cama, con mis piernas en el borde. Bella subió y se sentó al lado de mí, descansando su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Gracias," murmuré, aún tratando de controlar mi respiración.

"De nada. No era lo que pensaba—todo lo contrario, de hecho."

"¿Sí?" yo pregunté. Solo podía formar enunciados cortos en ese momento.

"Siempre pensé que sería como que el tipo estaría controlando mi cuerpo y así. Y no es de esa manera, no del todo. De hecho, sentí como si yo fuera la que tenía el control—dándote algo porque yo quería. Fue más erótico de lo que imaginaba," explicó en voz baja.

"Ojos Cafés, tú nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Estaba temeroso de que sólo lo hicieras porque creías que me lo debías, me alegro que no te detuvieras."

"Pshh," resopló. "No me gustas lo suficiente como para que yo haga algo sólo por hacerte feliz, Edward. ¡Por favor!" ella exclamó, rodando sus ojos.

"¿Quieres decir que no lo _mamarías_ por que sí…ni siquiera a mí?" pregunté.

"¡Tú eres BRUTO!" dijo, golpeándome el brazo. Me reí de su indignación infantil. "Y como siempre, lleno de ego," agregó.

"Oh, me permito disentir. Si recuerdo correctamente, _tú_ estabas totalmente llena de mí hace un momento. Muy, muy llena," bromeé con una sonrisa pervertida.

"Cullen, hay una enorme posibilidad de que esa fuera la primera y la última vez que te diera una mamada"

"Aw, Ojos Cafés…vamos, no te pongas así. Seguramente no soy tan difícil de …_tragar_."

"Escucha, cabeza de trasero, Austin Powers llamó. Él quiere que regrese su menor."

"Tenemos que explorar el juego de roles. Me excita cuando eres horrible conmigo. Claramente, eso me hace un masoquista. Déjame ir por la canasta que te dieron tus amigas en tu cumpleaños. Puedes usar esa paleta de cuero en mí."

Ella suspiró y rodó en su lugar, dándome la espalda.

"Estoy demasiado cansada como para aguantar tus tonterías," se quejó.

"Mmm," deposité un beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Y que tal si tú te quedas ahí tendida y yo te doy una Buena despedida al mundo de los sueños?" pregunté, serpenteando mi brazo hasta ponerlo alrededor de su cintura, con la palma de mi mano en su vientre bajo. Dejé que mi mano se moviera libremente, hasta quedar entre sus muslos y empezara a dar un suave masaje.

"Edward, tú me llevas a muchos lugares. Pero éste es mi favorito," ronroneó suavemente.

Cerca de tres minutos después y diez '_oh Dios, Edward_,' después, Bella estaba dormida y yo estaba a punto, cuando tuve mi último pensamiento coherente del día.

_He tenido más encuentros sexuales con Ojos Cafés que con cualquier otra mujer en mi vida._

Era realmente temprano cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, pero había tenido un sueño muy vívido sobre Bella. Había tenido muchos de esos, y ahora tenía una gran variedad. Éste en particular era mi favorito. En él, _realmente_ yo era un hombre de las cavernas, taparrabos de piel y todo, estaba dándole a Bella con mi especialidad de perrito.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" ella me preguntó.

"Admirándote antes de ir al trabajo."

"Me estás admirando…¿De ahí abajo?"

Vi que se había despertado, cuando me deslicé al pie de la cama para poner mi cabeza entre sus piernas. Podía despertar con cosas peores.

"No sólo eso, Ojos Cafés, estoy admirando _lo _ que está aquí abajo. Tu vagina."

Soltó un fuerte y largo resoplido

"¿Qué con eso? ¿Puede hacer trucos de magia o algo?"

"No, es simplemente adorable. Y he visto un montón de ella."

"¿Adorable? Sólo _tú_ podrías describir la vagina de alguien como 'adorable,' Edward."

"Pero así es. Quiero decir, está con el color perfecto, forma, todo. Incluso es completamente simétrica. Eso no es muy común, tú sabes."

"Wow. No tenía idea."

"Es verdad. Es bastante estético."

"¿Estético?" ella repitió con una carcajada.

"Sí, como un trabajo de arte. Me recuerda a la Mona Lisa."

"¿Por qué no puedes decir en qué estaba pensando?"

"No, chica sabia. Porque es hermosa."

"Así que…¿Tú eres el Da Vinci de las vaginas?"

"El que estés siendo completamente horrible conmigo me está poniendo muy excitado. Voy a ser azotado ahora."

"¿Te gustaría mirarme a la cara cuando estás hablando? Es realmente extraño hablarte mientras tú estás en mi vagina."

"Quizás no te haga hablar, pero puedo hacerte cantar," discutí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de besar la parte de arriba de su clítoris.

"Sí, te cantará canciones, Edward," contestó con una carcajada, mi beso le había hecho cosquillas. "Hablando de cantar, mi vejiga está a punto de hacer la rutina de _'Cantando bajo la lluvia' _pronto. Déjame levantarme, menso," ella bromeó.

"OK, pero te regresas directamente."

"¿Por qué?"

"Es necesario, uh, que te revise para que te pueda dar la píldora."

Se quejó, pero de todas maneras asintió. Cuando ella regresó, le di un examen pélvico del tipo más rápido, menos incómodo y menos doloroso.

"Edward," dijo en voz baja mientras mis manos palpaban su vientre bajo.

"¿Hmm?" contesté, concentrado en examinarla.

"Estás siendo muy amable y dulce. Gracias," ella murmuró.

"De nada, Ojos Cafés," respondí mientras bajaba sus rodillas y cerraba sus piernas. Puso sus brazos a sus lados y me acurruqué un momento con ella antes de empezar el día.

"¿Puedo obtener un certificado de buena salud, doctor?" ella preguntó.

"Sí, puedes. Te lo mandaré después."

"Sabía que no podía durar con el tipo de siempre por mucho tiempo."

"Nope. Sólo puedo pretender que soy bueno para las revisiones cortas de tiempo."

"Hace que sea demasiado difícil que te guste, tú sabes."

"No necesitas que te guste, solo que me aguantes."

"eso lo puedo hacer."

"OK, así que… ¿cena el próximo martes? Déjame saber a dónde te gustaría ir. Terminaré un poco antes mi turno, así que podré tomar una siesta y bañarme antes. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Increíble. Pensaré a donde me gustaría ir y te mandaré mensaje más tarde."

"Excelente."

"Hey, si tomo la píldora y es efectiva para ese tiempo…¿podemos…quizás llevar el favor al siguiente nivel después de la cena?" ella preguntó tímidamente.

De repente mi mente trabajaba a mil. Quería gritar NO con todos mis pulmones, pero sabía que no podía retrasarlo más.

"Claro, Ojos Cafés. Si eso es lo que quieres. Lo que sea que te haga feliz," ofrecí.

_Porque sólo Dios sabe que me estoy volviendo adicto a mantenerte de esa manera—feliz._

Más tarde ese día, tuve un descanso en el hospital y fui rápidamente a la sala de descanso para usar la computadora pública y checar Twitter. Por supuesto, no pude detenerme a mí mismo y leí los tweets de Bella. El ultimo tweet hizo que mi garganta se secara y empezara a doler..

_**BadKittyKillKil**__ Malas noticias: TíaFlo__**(n/: con tía Flo se refiere a su menstruación)**__ viene a la ciudad. ¡Boo! Buenas noticias: TíaFlo solo vino a la ciudad. ¡Yay! Manténganse en suspenso Nos vemos el siguiente Martes! Es obvio lo que significa._

_

* * *

  
_

Edito C: El capítulo ya está corregido, pro no olviden que mi gramática y ortografía no son perfectas XD

Lo sientooo

XDD la verdad, es que tengo mil y un excusas que no tiene caso que les digas; pero el próximo viernes salgo de vacaciones por 3 meses, por lo cual, trataré de actualizar al menos 1 vez por semana…

Por otro lado; mil gracias a todas las chicas que me han apoyado y que siguen leyendo a pesar de mi tardanza C:, y también quiero que sepan: **NO ABANDONARÉ ESTA HISTORIA!! C:**

Graciasdenada.

Sólo l decía por si lo pensaban… simplemente tengo problemas con la organización de mi tiempo… pero bueno, chicas, por favor, no crean que las abandonaré…

Creo que eso es todo, son 9:40 pm y apenas empezaré mi tarea porque traduje todo el cap esta tarde, después de mi examen de nivel de francés, so,, merezco reviews!!! *extiende los brazos a los reviews*

Y bueno, lamento si tiene algún error o algo, mañana corrijo porque les juro que tengo demasiada tarea…

Besos

**Recuerden que review recibe preview :DDDD**

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight no me pertence, y la historia tampoco, es de AngryBadgerGilr, sólo me adjudico la traducción...**

_Capítulo dedicado a **carliitha-cullen**, porque es amor y me ayudó a traducir la mitad del cap, so, digan: gracias, linda!_

_Uknow, te amo, nena C: _

_

* * *

_**EDPA POV**

"Cullen, necesitas conseguir un maletín," murmuré para mí misma mientras me frotaba los ojos con la palma de mis manos.

Estaba parado frente a mi clóset, buscando algo para cambiarme antes de la cena que le había prometido a Bella. Estaba recién salido de la ducha—donde, afortunadamente, no pasé mucho tiempo como un adolescente granoso. Estaba empezando a resentir toda la masturbación que había estado evitando hacer, especialmente desde que estaba orgulloso de mí mismo por nunca haber _necesitado_ hacerlo. ¿Por qué masturbarme cuándo tenía a mi lado a una chica sumamente bella, dispuesta a todo lo sexual; para realizar todo lo de mi 'lista negra'?

_Porque esa llamada sexosa se reducía más rápidamente que una llamada a mi abuela_

Desearía saber cuando eso se volvió tan claro para mí, como para que mis hazañas pasadas perdieran sus encantos. Entró muy sigilosamente en mí, en serio, sabía que yo había estado de acuerdo en ese momento de tener a Bella como mi única 'pupila' (por así decirlo), pero ¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar eso, si casualmente contactara a alguno de mis contactos de mi Blacberry en una hora o algo así? Simplemente no me atrevía a hacerlo. Pensar en otras mujeres simplemente no me funcionaba. Era como si alguien hubiera cambiado el interruptor de mi libido y ahora sólo respondiera a Bella.

_Bella en su brassiere y sus panties. Bella gimiendo y llorando mientras se corría y perdía la cabeza. Bella con mi polla en su boca. _Sentada en mi regazo, en la mañana, temprano antes del trabajo, leyendo el periódico en voz alta para mí, mientras yo me comía los huevos que me había hecho_._

Pero más que eso…Tenía que admitirlo…Realmente yo no podía estar con alguien más por otras razonas aparte de que mi polla era una traidora como Benedict Arnold.

_Tú no podías mentirle. No podías estafarla. No podías hacer algo que le hiciera daño o molestara a ella._

Y eso era. Fuera del plano sexual, mi psique estaba consciente. No podía ser un imbécil con ella, porque la sola idea de lastimarla me daba ganas de vomitar.

"Sólo estás llevando a una chica a cenar, por Dios santo," Murmuré, mientras arrancaba una camisa y una corbata del bastidor y los sacaba de la cubierta. Decidí ir con un simple traje Oxford y una de mis corbatas favoritas a rayas. Me puse unos pantalones caqui y unos zapatos que tenía desde que iba en la Universidad, y salí por la puerta.

Estaba muy nervioso; se podría pensar que era yo quien perdería su virginidad. Era como si estuviera esperando al último momento para que el gobernador se arrepintiera y salvara mi vida

_¿Cuándo me había echado un polvo tan complicado? Edward Cullen no decía no a las vaginas. Nunca. _

Con esa pequeña charla interna, bajé las escaleras y llamé a la puerta de Bella. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, cualquier escepticismo o vacilación que hubiera tenido sobre ella, desapareció

"Hey, Edward," dijo ella tímidamente, sin duda por estar tan bien vestida

"Hola, Ojos Cafés. Luces realmente asombrosa," Le dije, solo para ver su rubor- y porque era verdad.

"Gracias. Me gusta tu corbata," ella respondió, acomodando el nudo gentilmente. Sin siquiera pensarlo, le tomé la mano y besé su muñeca. Me sonrió antes de alejar su mano.

"Anda, vamos antes de que decida ordenar sólo pizza," ella dijo.

"¿Por qué harías eso?" Pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Oh, como tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que quiero decir—viniendo vestido de esa manera, oliendo y besando mi muñeca porque sabes que eso me vuelve loca. Estoy loca por usted, Dr Smooth **(n/t: ese les dice 'Dr. Smooth', a aquellos doctores que son exitosos con las damas) **," ella acusó, entornando los ojos hacia mí y frunciendo los labios

"Ve, ahora no estás ayudando a la situación para nada," Respondí, mientras pasaba mi pulgar sobre sus suaves labios. Ella no estaba usando lipstick, porque sabía que eso _me _ volvía loco. Amaba cuando sus labios estaban sin nada.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que el que tú estés poniéndote irritada y con ganas de pelear, me está haciendo querer ordenar pizza también."

"Ve. Voy a empezar a ser amable contigo sólo para molestarte. Dios, ¿Qué tan raro es eso?"

"No tan raro como estar simplemente tratando de cenar porque aventaste el bote de helado del otro lado de la habitación"

"Touché, Edward. Tu lógica es magistral."

"Vamos, antes de que tenga que castigarte con la paleta **(n/t: La autora usó el 'verbo' paddle, que significa algo así como golpear con una 'paleta' de madera, en el trasero desnudo de las chicas traviesas)**. Advertí traviesamente mientras salíamos al exterior, al frío aire otoñal.

"Está empezando a gustarme la idea de golpearte. En serio, puedo ver el atractivo."

"¿Tendrías que castigarme con una paleta? Deja de hablar de esa maneta, estamos en público, por el amor de Dios," gemí (juguetonamente en la mayoría) mientras bajábamos por la calle.

"Um, seguro que lo haría. Golpearía tu cabeza con eso. Así que, no estoy segura si era eso lo que estabas pensando…"

"Nunca eres lo que espero. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti."

"Deja de tratar de adularme. Estoy aquí, ¿No?" bromeó ella con una sonrisa.

"Bien, eres horrible, quiero decir…en algún imposible, inconcebible modo, puedes lucir jodidamente sexy y asombrosa en ese ajustado suéter. Incluso podría decir cuánto frío tienes," dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esquivando su mano, que iba a darme una bofetada.

"Realmente soy una masoquista a la que le preocupas."

"Pero no soy sádico. Soy una persona agradable, de hecho."

"Así que, ¿Qué _te_ hace eso, Ojos Cafés, el hecho de que te guste salir con un masoquista?"

"Sólo muy, realmente estúpida," dijo ella, mirándome.

"Vamos, perezosa," gruñí, agarrando su mano helada. "Te congelarás antes de llegar allá," agregué, prácticamente tirando de ella.

"¿El lugar está bien? Sé que fue mi elección, esperando que te gustara," dijo ella, mientras entraba a _Chez Henri_, un pequeño y agradable restaurant francés, a poca distancia de nuestro edificio.

"De hecho, he estado aquí antes," le expliqué, mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa del rincón que había reservado.

"Lo siento, uh…no lo sabía," ella tartamudeó, moviéndose nerviosamente en su silla. Era muy probable que ella estuviera suponiendo que había estado aquí en _compañía femenina_.

"He estado aquí con otra mujer antes. Pero no como estás pensando. Estaba con mi abuela."

"Oh, está bien," se rió nerviosamente. "Quiero decir, No estaba enojada o molesta—de que hubieras estado aquí, tú sabes, con amigas. Simplemente…um…me tomó por sorpresa."

"Nope. No amigos. Sólo familia."

"Así que, tu abuela—¿Ella vive cerca?"

"Yeah, la trasladé aquí cuando comencé la escuela de medicina. No podía vivir independientemente más, así que ella vive en un asilo fuera de la ciudad"

"Eso fue agradable de tu parte, asegurarte de que está segura."

"No realmente. No hay nadie más para hacerlo, soy el administrador oficial de sus bienes. Es mi responsabilidad hacer todas esas cosas," expliqué, un poco demasiado lancólicamente.

"Lo siento, no quería entrometerme," respondió ella rápidamente, juntando sus dedos.

"Está bien, fui yo quien la metió en la conversación. No es gran cosa. Simplemente no soy muy cercano con la familia de mi mamá."

"¿Eso es bueno o malo?"

Me encogí de hombres como diciendo 'ninguna, realmente.'

"No los conocí realmente para nada hasta que mi mamá murió. Incluso después de eso, nunca viví con ellos. Fui a un internado, y después a la universidad."

"¿A dónde fuiste a la escuela?" preguntó, esperando cambiar de tema.

"Fui a Andover, después Yale."

"Debes de tener algo de sangre azul," dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"No realmente. La familia de mi mama era muy rica, eso es todo."

"¿Era?"

"Yeah," Dije con un suspiro. "Ella no tenía hermanos, o cualquier otro hijo después de mí…así que soy el último de los Masens. Según los abogados, tuve que vender todos los intereses del negocio familiar, y lo demás lo guardé en un fideicomiso."

"¿Era en verdad una compañía muy grande? ¿Qué vendían?" preguntó, su curiosidad estaba sacando lo mejor de ella.

"No, no ese tipo de compañía. Es una firma de abogados que comenzó en Chicago hace mucho tiempo."

"Espera…¿Dijiste _Masen_? Como el buffet de abogados _Masen_—¿El que contrata solo graduados de Harvard? Es la firma de abogados más grande…en el _mundo_" dijo incrédulamente.

Me encongí de hombros de nuevo. Honestamente, me importaban muy poco los Masen o la firma de abogados.

"Es solo dinero, Ojos Cafés. Yo no lo gané. Ni siquiera gasté un dólar para un boleto de la lotería para obtener ese dinero."

"Yo sé que el dinero no significa mucho para ti. Yo sólo…eso es una gran sorpresa, viniendo de una familia así y nunca supe nada de ti."

"Eso no es una gran sorpresa para mí. No hablo mucho sobre eso. Quiero decir, el dinero me ha llevado muy lejos en la vida—el menos hablando de mi educación, y obviamente ayuda mucho a no preocuparse sobre las finanzas. Pero solo uso lo que necesito. Mi Vanquish es mi único derroche. El resto es para gastos de manutención o está en el fideicomiso."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó un trago de su agua.

"Lamento si hablar de eso te hace sentir incomodo," dijo.

"No, está bien. Sólo que no lo menciono, porque honestamente, no hay mucho que decir."

"Bueno. Estoy tratando de conocerte mejor. Dejando de lado el hecho de que me vuelves loca, me gustas."

"Pensé que te gustaba porque te volvía loca."

"¿Todo tiene que tener una connotación sexual contigo?"

"No. Pero debería," Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella me miró por unos segundos, pareciendo realmente molesta, pero cuando puse mis mejores ojitos de perro mojado, ella bufó y sacudió su cabeza.

"No sé qué es peor, Edward—el hecho de que suelas ser amable a las espaldas de los demás, totalmente infantil y con trucos sacados como de libros, o el hecho de que yo caiga en algunos de ellos," dijo con un suspiro, antes de tomar mi mano y jugar con mis dedos.

Sólo la mire, incapaz de tomarle el pelo, cuando hacía poquito me había halagado, en realidad nunca podía tomarle el pelo cuando ella hacía eso. Eso me daba ganas de confesarle cosas, de siempre alcanzar su mano cuando estuviera nerviosa, porque eso la hacía sentir mejor.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos pocos minutes, hasta que el mesero nos trajo una selección de vinos y nos dijo acerca del '_menú base'_ y su costo. La mayor parte de la conversación fue en francés, un idioma que estudié en el internado, y que lo reforcé cuando estuve un semestre en Francia.

Nuestro camarero nos dejó y me di cuenta de que Bella me estaba viendo con cara divertida. Yo conocía esa expresión, y me hizo reír.

_Ella estaba tan excitada en ese momento, era jodidamente ridículo._

Me incline cerca de ella, nuestra pequeña mesa redonda creaba una acogedora proximidad sexual. Di unos pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, puse mis labios en su oído y le susurré.

"¿Te gusta eso—escucharme hablar francés? Hmm, _yeux bruns_?"**(n/t: Ojos Cafés)**

"Edward, yo sé francés. Tomé francés por millones de años en la escuela. Incluso fui a Provence**(n/t: Comuna francesa)** un verano con mis padres. Lo que estabas hablando no era _solo_ francés Mi profesor de la preparatoria Monsieur Ketchner hablaba francés…no. Eso que está aquí —es tu lengua haciendo alardeo... de lo que puede hacerme…" murmuró, mitad frustración, mitad nostalgia.

"¿Ésto lo haría mejor?" pregunté, deslizando mi mano por su muslo.

"Sólo si comemos realmente, realmente rápido y corremos a casa," dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras nuestro camarero nos traía el primer plato.

Caminamos de regreso a casa, como era usual, yo casi arrastrando a Bella. No tenía prisa—ni mucho menos, de hecho. Sólo tenía mucha energía y nervios que estaba sacando al regresar a casa, caminando tan rápido como podía.

"Caminas muy rápido," me dijo.

"Tú caminas muy lento."

"Gracias por la cena, por cierto," dijo ella mientras íbamos a mi apartamento. Abrí la puerta y dejé que pasara ella primero. Vi como Bella iba directamente al dormitorio y se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Tomé un par de minutes para tranquilizarme y reanimarme, incluso puse algunos leños en la chimenea de la esquina. Noté que Bella estaba mordiendo la uña de su dedo pulgar. Era muy fácil dares cuenta de que estaba ansiosa. La ansiedad y la vergüenza eran las únicas cosas fáciles de distinguir en ella.

"Estás nerviosa, Bella. Eso es por lo que yo quería esperar."

"Edward," dijo ella con un gran suspiro. "Escucha, por favor. ¿Cómo podría _no_ estar nerviosa hacienda algo que nunca antes había hecho? Tú quieres esperar a que yo sienta algo que no puedo, dada las circunstancias."

"No estarías nerviosa si estuvieras enamorada."

"¿Cómo sabes eso? Nunca he estado enamorada. ¿Lo has estado tú?"

"No."

"Entonces dime, por favor, como sabes de lo que estás hablando."

"No lo sé con seguridad. Yo sólo…tú mereces algo mejor."

"¿Puedes dejar de decir eso? Insulta a ambos."

"¿Cómo te insulta eso?"

"Porque yo sé lo que merezco. Y deja de decir que hay algo 'mejor' por ahí, como si tú fueras un duro castigo o un premio de consolación con el que tuviera que estar decepcionada. No eres ninguna de esas cosas."

"¿De verdad no crees que podrías hacer esto- acotarte con un hombre por primera vez- en una situación más ideal?"

"¿Qué, con mi Príncipe Azul? ¿Brad Pitt? ¿De todos modos, qué diablos es ideal?"

"¿Y con un novio real que se preocupe por ti?"

Ella se congeló al instante y me miró sin comprender. Mis palabras le habían llegado.

"¿Tú no te preocupas por mí? ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?"

"Eso no es lo que quise decir. Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti."

"¿Entonces podemos dejar de discutir ahora?"

"Pero no hemos resuelto nada realmente."

"Claro que lo hemos hecho. Tú lo acabas de decir."

"¿Decir qué?"

"Tú dijiste que te preocupas por mí. ¿Qué más tenemos que discutir?"

"Ojos Cafés…" comencé, pero ella me interrumpió.

"Por favor, no más charla. Estoy cansada de hablar. Si tú te preocupas por mí, muéstramelo…no me lo digas," me apresuró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus palabras alrededor de mi alma—el alma que no sabía que tenía, hasta ese momento.

_No podía ignorar esto por más tiempo. Quizás era un seductor, un mujeriego, un jugador. Podía ser un hombre que conociera cada pulgada del cuerpo de una mujer, o incluso como llegar al éxtasis. Pero no tenía ni idea de como amar a una mujer. Ella sabía eso._

"No Puedo enseñarte eso, Ojos Cafés. No puedo enseñarte a hacer el amor."

"Lo sé. Supongamos, sólo por esta vez. que…um...tú sabes, juego de roles."

"Tú quieres que nuestros 'roles'—¿Sean que estamos enamorados el uno del otro?"

"¿Por qué no? podemos ser como una pareja de esas películas a blanco y negro. Siempre estaban enamorados, a veces ignorando a cualquier lógica o la realidad."

"Así que, ¿Somos Hepburn y Tracy**(n/t: Una pareja de actores que mantuvieron una relación en la vida real, además de hacer películas juntos)**?"

"No," dijo ella con una carcajada. "No son lo suficientemente ridículos. ¿Qué tal Jimmy Stewart y Carole Lombard? Ellos estuvieron en una película donde eran una parea y se casaba un día después de conocerse."

"Yeah, eso es bastante ridículo," estuve de acuerdo, riendo con ella.

"Vamos, seamos un poco ridículos por un momento," me engatusó, poniendo una mano sobre mi mejilla.

La besé suavemente, sabiendo que era inútil resistirse. No podía darle lo que ella quería—no esta noche, o todas las noches. Si ese favor incluía que se sintiera amada por unas horas, lo haría. Iba a seguir con ese absurdo juego de roles, porque la hacía feliz

"¿Así que acabamos de casarnos, huh?" pregunté, desabotonando los botones de su suéter azul.

"Sí, de hecho. Acabamos de llegar del Ayuntamiento. Somos solo una pareja de tontos enfermos de amor, tú y yo," dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida

"Bueno, felicidades, Ojos Cafés. O, um, 'Señora Cullen,' creo," dije, rascando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza torpemente.

"Gracias. Felicidades a ti también, Señor. Cullen," contestó, aflojándome la corbata y deslizándola por mi cuellos. Ella se veía Hermosa hacienda eso con solo su brassiere rosa.

Estábamos parados, el uno frente al otro, a los pies de mi cama. Le besé el cuello y deslicé mis manos por toda su espalada, mientras ella desbotonaba mi camisa.

"Amo cuanto tú me tocas, uh…corazón," dije en voz baja, mientras sus manos encontraban el camino dentro de mi camisa, tocando mi pecho

"Amo acariciarte…nene," ella murmuró en respuesta.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, mi Ojos Cafés? Dímelo, y podrás tenerlo. Lo que sea que te haga sentir bien."

"Hazme el amor, mi Edward."

Mis dedos se deslizaron hasta la parte posterior de su falda, encontrando fácilmente la cremallera y bajándola, haciendo que la falda cayera hasta sus tobillos.

"No quiero que sientas nada más que lo que yo siento por ti, pequeña," murmuré, bajando los tirantes de su bra y besando el contorno de su hombro, mientras le quitaba la prenda.

Estaba encontrando fácilmente las palabras que decía—encontraban el camino a mi boca sin esfuerzo alguno.

"Eres tan bueno conmigo…amable, cariñoso," ella dijo suavemente, mientras acercaba su cara y me besaba la frente con dulzura

"No puedo ser de otra manera contigo. No puedo soportar ni siquiera la idea de no darte todo. No sé por qué quieres lo que tengo, si nunca será suficiente, pero es tuyo, dulzura," confesé, mientras la recostaba con facilidad en la cama y me recostaba a su lado

Los pequeños dedos bajaron la cremallera de mi pantalón. Le gemí con impaciencia mientras mi cerebro estaba dispuesto a aclarar sus dudas, sus reticiencias, a olvidar la cautela y la lógica. Cualquier esperanza de que Bella cambiara su decisión se extinguió por…un jodido deseo irrefrenable, un impulso primitivo de reclamarla como mía, y la simple necesidad de pertenecerle. N había duda de que esa necesidad era resultado de mi mente culpable—sabiendo que yo no debía de estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: tomando lo que no gané, dejando que Bella se convenciera de uqe eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

_No tenía alma, pero ella me hacía olvidarlo._

"Edward," murmuró, deslizando sus pequeñas manos por dentro de mis bóxers y acariciándome. "Tu cuerpo…tocarte de esta manera, nada se compara con eso, amor."

"Te pertenezco ahora. Mi cuerpo, mi corazón—es tuyo, Señora Cullen."

_No era que realmente tuviera un corazón._

Delicadamente saqué sus panties por sus piernas, besando cada parte de su cuerpo a mi paso. Me quite yo mismo mi última prenda y la tire al suelo. Cuando mi Mirada se deslizó por su cuerpo, vi su mirada. Sus ojos me miraban expectantemente.

Yo no era Casanova, o Jimmy Stewart en ese momento. Era los tres compañeros de Dorothy en _El mago de Oz_. Era el hombre de hojalata sin corazón, el espantapájaros sin cerebro y el león cobarde sin valor.

"Ven aquí, esposo," me apresuró con una sonrisa, tirando de mis antebrazos hacia ella. Estaba distraído con mis pensamientos negativos, dejando que su dulce pretensión se hiciera cargo, borrando mis negaciones

Ella besó el lado izquierdo de mi pecho.

"Hermoso hombre," me dijo, "con un hermoso corazón."

Después, besó mi sien ligeramente.

"Con una mente hermosa."

Llevando mis dos palmas a su cara, las presionó contra sus mejillas y recargó su frente con la mía.

"Y una hermosa alma."

Ella miró a mis ojos por unos segundos, una brillante sonrisa juguetona cruzó su rostro. Se giró y puso sus labios en mi oreja. Su susurró fue tan suave, que casi no lo escucho.

"No muestras tu alma a cualquiera, pero puedo verla, oírla. Vive en tus ojos, Edward. Y es hermosa."

"No sé qué decir que pueda compararse con eso, amor. Solo sé que lo voy a recordar por el resto de mi vida. Gracias," susurré de vuelta. Miré hacia su barbilla porque no podía realmente verla a los ojos. Estuvimos quietos por un minuto, solo tocándonos suavemente el uno al otro y diciéndonos con nuestras manos y labios lo que las palabras no podían.

"Te necesito, necesito sentirte, tocarte, probarte, por favor, Edward," gimió antes de besarme. Sus manos se enrollaron en mi erección y las movió arriba y abajo lentamente, tortuosamente.

"Bella, ojos cafés, como una bella flor," arrullé mientras provocaba sus pezones con mis dedos. "¿Te abrirías para mi, floreciendo mientras estoy arriba de ti, dentro de ti?" pregunté con voz baja. Estaba casi desesperado porque ella estuviera lista para mí porque tenía que tenerla ahora. Necesitaba que ella me necesitara.

Mi lengua hizo pequeños círculos alrededor de su areola, hacienda que su piel se erizara y retorciera. Sujeté su pezón ligeramente entre mis dientes antes de succionarlo con avidez y gimiendo ante la vista de sus ojos en blanco y su espalda arqueada.

"Edward, me haces sentir tan bien. Haces que todo se sienta bien," suspiró mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello y se presionaba contra mí.

_Joder, amo cuando está impaciente, sin sentido, lasciva. Es preciosa cuando prácticamente ruega por liberarse, irradiando lujuria pura. _

Cuando mis manos encontraron su lugar favorito para jugar entre sus piernas, ella jadeó y movió sus caderas siguiendo el movimiento de mis dedos acariciándola.

"¿Estás por venirte para mí, dulzura? ¿Haces esos hermosos soniditos que solo yo puedo conseguir que hagas?" pregunté, esperando excitarla más, llevándola a un punto sin retorno.

"Sí, amor, solo para ti," gimió antes de que su voz se convirtiera en un pequeño gimoteo. Observé su rostro mientras su mandíbula se aflojó y su ceño se frunció ligeramente. Provoqué su pezón con mi lengua y mis dientes pero no me aparté de su rostro incluso por un segundo. Pronto, su respiración y movimientos alcanzaron un ritmo que fácilmente reconocí como una señal de que ella estaba muy cera del clímax.

"Mírame, bebé. Quiero ver los hermosos ojos de mi esposa cuando se corra." Le dije.

"Edward," jadeó en un pequeño, frágil susurro. "Dios, sí, amor. Sí," murmuró mientras me veía, su expresión tan delicada y tenue. Pude sentirla tensándose rítmicamente y relajándose contra mi mano. Nuestros ojos seguían conectados, pero ella tomó mi mano, llevándosela a su rostro. Aún viéndome, puso mi dedo en su boca y succionó limpiándolo.

_Oh, Jesús, Yo… mierda. No puedo ni pensar en orden._

"Joder, te necesito, bebé. Te necesito muchísimo," gemí.

"Entonces ven y tómame," urgió, jalando mis brazos de modo que quedara encima de ella.

Mi parte primitiva tomó lugar ―una hermosa, suave, cálida, desnuda mujer debajo de mí encerrando todo lo demás. La _necesitaba_ ahora. Mi pene, más rígido de lo que jamás había estado en mi vida, no podía ser ignorado más tiempo mientras apartaba sus muslos, colocándome entre ellos.

Frotando la cabeza de mi polla contra su clítoris, gimiendo y retorciéndose en respuesta, viéndose increíblemente follable, fue suficiente para enloquecerme de lujuria ―suficiente para convertirme en un salvaje. Un monstruo. Quería demasiado estar dentro de ella, bombeándola furiosamente. Pero no podía apresurarme porque no quería lastimarla ―no solo físicamente, pero quería que ella tuviera una experiencia que pudiera recordar con alegría.

"Por favor, mi amor," gimoteó, sus cálidas manos pequeñas en mis caderas, urgiéndome seguir.

"Debo ponerme un condón," dije, tratando de acercarme al cajón de mi mesita de noche.

"No, no. Sólo tú. Te quiero a ti," replicó, con los ojos bien abiertos, y la cabeza inclinada.

"¿Estás segura? Estoy sano, así como tú, obviamente," confirmé, besando su frente suavemente.

"Sólo tú y yo, Edward," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo que sea que quieras, ojos cafés. Ya sabes que no puedo decirte que 'no'," le dije, sonriéndole de vuelta. Mis manos sujetaron su pequeña cintura, jalándola para que pudiera posicionarme sobre su cuerpo correctamente.

"Una última, bebé," quería preguntar, pero me interrumpió.

"Sí, con todo mi corazón, estoy totalmente segura," contesto, alcanzando mi mejilla.

Asentí, tomando una profunda respiración, y lentamente empujé contra ella. Usando mis dedos, masajeé gentilmente justo debajo de donde estaba cerca de su entrada para relajar los músculos de ahí. Entre menos tensa esté, menos le va a doler.

"Si te lastimo, debes decírmelo. No me daré cuenta de otro modo. Por favor," pedí, bajando mi cuerpo encima de ella. Sonrió y asintió.

"Solo toma algunas respiraciones profundas, trata de no tensarte, ojos cafés," susurré mientras me presionaba contra ella más fuerte ahora. Jadeó cuando finalmente su entrada se extendió lo suficiente como para pasar la cabeza de mi pene a través de ella.

"Oh. _Oh_. Puedo sentirte," dijo, viéndose sorprendida. "Puedo sentirte… dentro de mí," repitió, su mano cubrió rápidamente su boca. "Es… Edward… es realmente genial," su voz era rasposa. Noté que sus ojos se volvían rojos.

"¿Bella, estás llorando? Me detendré. Por favor, no estés triste," dije rápidamente, listo para salirme de ella y tomarla en un abrazo de oso como que usualmente hacía cuando estaba molesta. Es la única cosa que puedo pensar en hacer cuando ella está así y por alguna razón, usualmente funciona.

"¡No, no te detengas! Va a doler de todas formas. Sólo estoy siendo emocional," contestó, sonriéndome de nuevo y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Por favor, sigue," me tranquilizo mientras enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de mi torso, abrazándome más cerca.

Empujé más fuerte ahora, finalmente rompiendo su himen lo suficiente como para que pudiera entrar en ella. Manteniendo mi mente en ser cuidadoso, gentil, y lento, fue suficiente para distraerme de qué tan malditamente increíble se sentía todo esto. Gracias a Dios tenía algo en qué pensar sobre esto o no hubiera durado lo suficiente como para que fuera memorable para ninguno de los dos.

Deslizado mis brazos por debajo de ella, jalándola más cerca de mí, sin soltarme del abrazo en el que ella me tenía. Nos quedamos así por un minuto, excepto por el subir y bajar de nuestra respiración.

"Edward, solo dolió un poco, puedes moverte, sigue," susurró.

"Pero quiero que lo disfrutes, bebé," le dije.

"Ves, el hermoso corazón que tienes, mi amado esposo."

"Gracias, Sra. Cullen. Me haces ser lo que soy."

Besé sus sabrosos labios sonrosados mientras me movía dentro y fuera de ella. Era todo tan increíble ―cómo se sentía, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos deslizándose mutuamente, el olor del aroma achocolatado de su piel, el sabor de su boca en la mía. El dolor en mi ingle estaba ahora lleno de fuego y sabía que estaba por correrme pronto.

Traté de deslizar mi mano entre sus piernas pero me detuvo.

"No, está bien. No tienes que hacerlo," dijo. "Es siempre sobre mí… pero esta vez… quiero dar en vez de recibir. Puedes… tomar… de mí. Quiero que lo hagas, mi amor. Toma de mí."

"Dios… no te merezco," dejé ir mi orgasmo segundos después.

"Por supuesto que lo haces, eres tan bueno conmigo, bebé," arrulló, frotando su mejilla contra la mía. "Hermoso Edward, Dios…" suspiró, meciendo sus caderas con las mías.

"Bella, ojos cafés, tan dulce y perfecta… yo… Cristo… mi Bella… yo… yo te amo," gemí mientras me venía dentro de ella.

_Mierda, olvidé que estábamos con los juegos de rol. Espera. ¿Eso no era algo que debía haber dicho si estuviéramos con el juego de rol? Pero… ella va a pensar que no lo decía en serio. Lo cual por supuesto es cierto, de hecho. No quise decirlo. ¿Quise? ¿Que coño está pasando?_

"Oh… no puedo… te amo. Dios, eres perfecto también. Te amo, Edward, Te amo… a ti."

Aparentemente había eyaculado cada una de las células de mi cerebro porque todo lo que podía hacer era tomar su rostro en mis manos y besarla por todos lados **(NT/ No me pueden negar que esa expresión se lleva un premio xD)**. Sus ojos estaban húmedos pero también los míos. La última mujer a la que le había dicho esas dos palabras había sido a mi madre, y había sido en su funeral. No les digo a las personas que las amo muy seguido porque no amo a muchas personas. Mis ojos estaban húmedos porque no sabía por qué lo había dicho, y estaba mal equipado para entender algo de esto. La única persona que pudo haberme ayudado a aprender me dejó una vez que el funeral había terminado. Ella se drenó por insuficiencia hepática y en esa misma tumba fue donde le dije que la amaba por última vez.

_¿Pensando en mi mamá justo ahora? ¿Qué coño está mal conmigo?_

Pero entonces me di cuenta de lo que Bella me estaba diciendo. Sus palabras fueron directamente al alma que desde hace mucho había abandonado.

"Edward, gracias, bebé. Gracias. No solo por el sexo. Por compartirte conmigo. Sé que no te gusta hacer eso. Pero está bien," arrulló, soltando más lágrimas. Golpeó mi espalda suavemente y sujetó mi cabello, todo mientras susurraba que siempre estará para mí, siempre será la amiga que necesito. No sabía por qué me estaba consolando ―tomé su virginidad después de semanas de andar con rodeos y decirle que era solo un arranque. Ahora la complací con esta escena de noche de bodas como el tipo de juego que toda pareja sana debe jugar.

"Lo siento, ojos cafés," susurré en su cuello.

"Edward, deja de disculparte. Solo _se_ por un minuto. Sin hablar de favores o disculpas o películas en blanco y negro. Solo quiero _ser_.

Y, entonces, sus palabras calaron profundamente y dejaron mi mente en blanco. Seguía arriba de ella, cubriéndola como siempre pero además dentro de ella. No quería moverme. Este era el lugar más cómodo que en el que jamás había estado en un buen tiempo. Mi cabeza en su hombro mientras mi mano encontraba su camino hacia su lugar favorito encima de su pezón.

"Durmamos ahora, amor. Los dos estamos cansados," dijo, besando mi frente.

La última cosa que dije fue algo medio entre dientes, pues no tenía la energía para articular completamente.

"Mía. Mi ojos cafés. Suave y preciosa…"

"Mmhmm. Toda tuya," murmuró de vuelta, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

Caí fácilmente en un sueño realmente profundo, y llegué lentamente a una bruma de intensos sueños que no pude recordar. Pero estaba agradecido de despertar porque me di cuenta de que estaba conscientemente recuperado junto a una muy inconsciente Bella, quien hasta el momento estaba restregándose en mi pierna como una adorable, todavía cachonda, Chihuahua.

"Edward," suspiró mientras la recogía y acunaba en mis brazos, con su cabeza en mi pecho. "Estaba soñando contigo," confesó tímidamente.

"Seh, me di cuenta. Si te hubieras restregado contra mi muslo más fuerte, me hubieras dado una fuerte quemadura de alfombra." **(NT/ Por 'alfombra' se refiere a… 'esa' parte femenina)**

Golpeó mi brazo.

"¿Quemaduras de mi alfombra? Sólo tu cerebro va ahí, Cullen."

"¿Por qué eres la que te quejas?" dije con una risa. "Soy el chico con una pierna seriamente quemada. No estoy bromeando, lo bueno es que dermatología está un piso debajo de mí en el hospital. Creo que necesito una receta por esto," gemí juguetonamente mientras masajeaba mi muslo para hacer efecto.

"Vas a necesitar algo más que una pomada cuando termine contigo. ¿Dónde está la sala de cirugía plástica? ¿Cerca?"

"¡Ojos cafés! ¿Has lastimado a la nena?" **(NT/ Nos seguimos refiriendo a 'esa' parte)**

"Sí. La estropeé contigo horriblemente."

"Vamos, madame. Necesito limpiarte," le urgí, jalándola para que se sentara.

"¿Para qué? Oh… cierto," dijo nerviosamente, viendo a su regazo y notando la manchita de sangre en la sábana.

Después de que ambos usamos el baño y nos lavamos un poco, la tumbé de espaldas para así poder echarle un vistazo y asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

"Aquí, ojos cafés, toma este ibuprofeno," dije, dándole un par de píldoras y un vaso con agua.

"Gracias," contestó, tomando las píldoras y el agua y tomándoselos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunté, separando sus rodillas.

"No duele realmente. Un poco adolorida tal vez, pero no mucho. Fuiste súper amable," dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno," dije. "Esto va a ser un poco frío pero ayudará a que la Mona Lisa sonría de vuelta," bromeé.

"¡Oh, Señor! La nombraste así, ¿no es cierto?"

"¿Cómo podía evitarlo? Es apropiado y sabía que iba a molestarte," admití con una risa mientras ponía una compresa fría contra ella. Jadeó ante el repentino frío.

Esperé un par de minutos antes de tomar la toalla y arrojarla al cesto de lavandería.

"Gracias, otra vez," me dijo mientras me recostaba en la cama. Quería acunarla en mis brazos pero no estaba seguro si debía. La decisión estuvo hecha cuando Bella se deslizó junto a mí. Casi quería enloquecer, salir corriendo y gritando, pero su pequeña mano en mi pecho y el olor de su cabello y su pequeño cuerpo cálido junto al mío me calmó, de hecho.

"¿Así que, no te arrepientes de la última noche?" pregunté con voz suave.

"Oh, estoy totalmente arrepentida."

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse._ Mierda. Fue un maldito desastre, ¿o no? ¿Por qué acepté hacerlo?_

"Verás, sabía que esto…" empecé a decir, las palabras salían apuradas.

"¡Edward, déjame terminar! Me arrepiento de no haber terminado mi postre en la cena porque hacía engordar, pero era también el más delicioso mousse de chocolate que jamás había probado," dijo juguetonamente. Ella acicaló el vello de mi pecho mientras continuaba. "Me arrepiento de haber esperado tanto ―bueno, haber esperado tanto contigo. De alguna manera dudo que hubiera sido igual de bueno con alguien más. Pero, seh, no debí escuchar cuando decías que debíamos esperar. Porque eso fue… asombroso.

"Escucha, Bella, sobre lo que dije. Sobre la manera en que nos hablamos…"

"Lo sé, Edward. Estábamos pretendiendo. No es la gran cosa. No tenemos que hablar al respecto. En serio. Fue solo… un poco intenso. Dejémoslo así, ¿de acuerdo?"

_Joder. Sé que no deberíamos dejar las cosas así. Es solo que… no puedo._

"De acuerdo," respondí sencillamente. Le di un largo beso en la boca que respondió con pequeños gemidos y gimoteos.

"Edward. Creo que necesito más lecciones," ella ronroneó.

"No ahora mismo. Mona Lisa necesita descansar. Así que tú también. Vamos a tener muchas oportunidades para que tú…estudies mi unidad más cuidadosamente."

"Así que, ¿Vamos a seguir adelante?"

"Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no?"

"No lo sé, pensé que tú estabas de acuerdo en ser el primero y eso era todo."

"Por favor, Ojos Cafés, ¿Qué clase de professor sería si no te enseñara _todo_ lo que sé? No me insultes de esa manera"

"Lo siento, _profesor_, eso estuvo mal. Fui una chica mala," ella ronroneó. _Mierda, ella lo hacía a propósito,juraba que lo hacía_.

"Sí, eso fue muy travieso," Yo contesté con voz ronca.

"¿En esta escuela hay castigo corporal?" ella preguntó dulcemente, moviendo sus pestañas hacia mí.

"Sí, sí lo hay. De hecho, hay una lección complete sobre ese tipo de cosas," yo dije con una carcajada. Cuando ella bostezó, supe que ella podia coquetear todo lo que ella quisiera, pero íbamos a dormir.

"OK, quizá para la próxima," ella sugirió, acomodándose entre mis hombros, para quedar uno frente al otro,. Me gustaba quedarme dormido de esa manera, porque después podía echar un brazo y una pierna encima de ella, y seducirla como siempre.

"Buenas noches, Ojos Cafés," yo susurré.

"Buenas noches, mamador."

Me desperté temprano la siguiente mañana, y antes de que mis ojos estuvieran completamente abiertos, yo estaba de mal humor. No sabía por qué. Sólo sabía que tenía un estado de ánimo de mierda. Cuando me despavilé un poco, me di cuenta por qué—estaba solo en la cama. Sin Bella. Ningún sonido de Bella o de que estuviera cocinando. Simplemente se había ido.

Me senté muy erguido, inseguro de si debía estar aliviado o enojado, cuando noté una pequeña nota en la almohada de mi lado.

'_Edward, estabas asfixiándome y roncando en mi oído. De todos modos, tenía que levantarme pronto par air a una cita con el director de mi tesis. Ven a cenar más tarde, si quieres. No te preocupes si estás ocupado. —Bella p.d. este es mi castor. Por favor, cuídala. Ella y el 'bookworm' no se llevan bien._'

Tuve que reír cuando vi el pequeño castor de peluche Escondido adorablemente bajo las sábanas.

Después de tomar una ducha y vestirme para el trabajo, dejé que mi cerebro se fuera con todo tipo de pensamientos—si la noche anterior había sido un error, si quise decir lo que le había dicho, si ella quiso decir lo que dijo. _Dios. Ese fue el peor de todos._

Decidí que no podía soportar más tiempo sin saber. Prendí la computadora y entré a Twitter par aver los tweets de Bella. Mis ojos se fueron hasta el último que había escrito.

_**BadKittyKillKil**__ Confundida, conociendo las señales mezcladas. Estoy jodida por una penetración que no fue. Fue mucho pero no suficiente. Dios, ayúdame xq lo amo. De verdad._

_Mierda, Cullen, ¿Qué has hecho?_

_

* * *

_

Genteeee! He vueltooo! Y ahora sí para quedarme! Lamento la tardanza, ni si quiera vale la pena que lean mis excusas XDDD, pero ahora sí actualizaré una vez por semana! Lo prometo!

Y tengo una buena noticia! La autora original hizo un OS sobre el primer día que se conocieron, pero desde el punto de vista de Edward… sí… entonces pronto lo publicaré, estén pendientes ^^!

Y sé que no he contestado algunos reviews, pero es por falta de tiempo u.u… pro leo todos y cada uno de sus hermosos reviews, y los aprecio inmensamente

Y bueno! EDWARD HABLA FRANCÉS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO! OOOO: baa.. fueron 2 palabras.. pro me derritió(?)

Mee y bueno.. gente! Es super tarde! En una hora y media tengo que irme porque tengo una cita y yo aún en pijama . pero aquí está el cap!... Y saqué 10 en todas mis materias, pipol! Sólo por eso amo a todos(?)

Y ok.. ustedes no están para saberlo… pro GOSH! El capítulo no les hizo sentir algo de calor?

Bien, basta de mis desvaríos.. aquí están las respuestas a los reviews sin cuenta en FF

**v . cullen: ** mil gracias por tu review! Yo también quiero un Edward

**Luchii: **Jajajajajajajajaja no, linda, no abandonaré la historia, mil gracias

**marym25: **Lo que quiso decir, es que le llegó su periodo, y eso significa que las pastillas anticonceptivas sí funcionan, gracias por tu review

**jozz18: **Awww, mil gracias por tu review, hermosa

**een suspeensoo por la lectura: ** jaja ya actualicé C:

**Jozz: ** Awww mil gracias por tu hermoso review

**REVIEW RECIBE PREVIEW!**

Besos

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de **AngryBadgerGirl**. Sólo me adjudico la traducción

Mil gracias a **carliitha-cullen** por traducir el cap te amo, linda

* * *

_Mi Bella…Yo…Te amo._

_Te amo, Edward. Yo… te amo_.

Esas simples palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras estaba recostada al lado de Edward, su cuerpo presionándome como siempre que estaba dormido.

Si no era obvio que el cerebro de Edward sufría algún tipo de desconexión con el resto de él, ahora era muy claro.

Y el hecho de que fuera demasiado confuso y desordenado con sus sentimientos, me hacía sentirme confundida. Sabía que él era una buena persona, en el fondo. Pero no estaba a punto de "convencerlo" de que podía amarme. Digo… ¿quién haría eso?

_Las personas que sugieren los juegos de rol donde están en su luna de miel, cuando en realidad, ni siquiera están saliendo, no debería ser tan crítico, idiota._

Dándome cuenta de eso no iba a conseguir que me volviera a dormir, eché un vistazo al reloj y vi que eran alrededor de las 6am. Quería deslizarme de la cama, para así empezar a desplazarme por ahí, lentamente tratando de concentrarme en mí misma.

Pero entonces Edward empezó a gruñir en sueños. Él, de hecho, tomó algo de mi cabello antes de que tuviera oportunidad de levantarme. Estábamos en esta retorcida cucharilla de la que probablemente pudiera salir si él soltara mi cabello.

"Hey, suéltame," susurré.

"Ung."

"¿Por favor?"

"Grrr," me gruñó.

_Jodidamente perfecto._

Traté por un minuto o más, pero él estaba realmente en su mundo, frotándose contra la línea de mi trasero mientras "dormía-gruñendo" en mi cuello. Era extrañamente romántico en una muy, muy vulgar y asquerosa forma, en serio.

"Ung… quiero mío…"

_Oh, Jesús. Pedro Picapiedra, estoy _así de cerca_ de levantarte a mi manera_.

Me alcé y suavemente golpeé su mejilla ―lo suficiente como que se rodara o algo.

"Soy yo, só lo Bella," le dije cuando gimió un poco. Finalmente rodó cuando escuchó mi voz, y suspiró antes de empezar a roncar ligeramente.

Levantando mis ropas del suelo, me las puse rápidamente y salí a mi departamento. Era un alivio estar sola después de una noche tan intensa y emocional. Edward necesitaba espacio, incluso si su hombre de las cavernas interno se negaba a ello. Yo necesitaba espacio, también. _Terriblemente_.

Me puse unos pantalones de yoga y una sudadera después de darme una ducha rápida. Me miré a mí misma en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el cabello y pensaba sobre todo lo que había pasado, cómo todo se había nublado y mezclado.

_¿Cómo te convertiste en una mierda de gallina y básicamente te escabulliste sin siquiera un adiós? ¡Clásico!_

"Eres mejor que eso, Bella," me dije a mí misma. "Y demasiado estúpida para tener habilidades de auto-preservación, sea lo que sea," murmuré.

Miré alrededor de mi escritorio por una pieza de papel y pluma cuando uno de los animales de peluche atrapó mi mirada.

_Perfecto_

Me deslicé por el departamento de Edward sin despertarlo. Se veía exhausto mientras dejaba la nota y el animal de peluche junto a él. Su rostro era tan pálido, las bolsas bajo sus ojos oscuras y púrpuras. Besé suavemente su frente y me fui tan rápido como llegué.

De regreso en mi sala, traté de distraerme con mi laptop. Mandé algunos correos electrónicos y algunos tweets por un rato. Incluso mandé un tweet sobre Edward y la noche pasada. Pero cada vez que levantaba la vista, todo lo que veía eran recordatorios de nuestro 'arranque' y cómo todo se había vuelto tan confuso y loco. Antes de que supiera, estaba luchando contra las lágrimas y sintiéndome decaer.

"No puedo. Simplemente no puedo."

Envié un par de textos ―uno de ellos a mi asesor de tesis. Dejé mi lugar, teniendo en mente el único lugar que podía pensar.

"Bella, cariño, entra," dijo Alice, sujetando mi brazo y jalándome dentro de su apartamento.

"Gracias, Al. Sé que es temprano," dije entre el hipo y las lágrimas.

"Cállate, sólo entra y siéntate. Haré café," me dijo.

"Tengo una cita con mi asesor pero la reprogramé. Es que… he llorado todo el camino hacia acá," dije entre sollozos. Estaba tan abrumada, me sentía como si fuera a reventar.

Rose se nos unió en el sofá y arrojó una caja de Kleenex en mi regazo. Murmuré mis gracias y soplé mi nariz cerca de doce veces.

"De acuerdo, ¿qué diablos pasó?" preguntó Alice.

"Está todo… tan… jodido. Creo…" gimoteé. "Creo que yo…" traté de decirlo pero no podía parar de lloriquear. "Creo que _quebré_ a Edward."

"¿Lo _quebraste_? ¿Qué coño significa eso?" preguntó Rose.

"Significa que hice que él retorciera todo."

"¿Por qué tuviste sexo con él?" sugirió Alice.

"Sí… no… sí," me quejé incoherentemente.

"¡¿Podría alguien darme una pista de qué carajo está pasando?" resopló Rose impacientemente.

"¿Bella, qué pasó? ¿El sexo fue malo?" preguntó Alice.

"No, fue… tan… no puedo siquiera… no tengo una palabra para describirlo. ¿Mega-fantasti-incre-loso?" dije, derrumbándome en una nueva ronda de lágrimas.

"Um. Estoy perdida." Dijo Alice con un suspiro. "¿Estás llorando porque el sexo fue el mejor que has tenido jamás?"

"Tía, es el único sexo que ella ha tenido," le recordó Rose.

"No, era el mejor. Estuvo tan bien; no quiero ni siquiera hacerlo de nuevo. Es como, estoy completa ahora. Creo. No, definitivamente quiero hacerlo de Nuevo. Creo. ¡No sé!"

"De acuerdo, ¿entonces, qué te molesta?" Alice quería saber mientras acariciaba mi brazo.

"¡Estúpidos Jimmy Stewart y Carole Lombard!" me quejé. "¡Es toda su culpa! Películas idiotas en blanco y negro. ¡LAS ODIO! Me hicieron quebrar a Edward," despotriqué, sin decir algo coherente en lo absoluto.

"Porque…" dijo Alice, agitando su mano impacientemente, tratando de engatusar la palabras fuera de mi.

"Porque ellos hicieron que Edward y yo nos dijéramos 'Te amo' mutuamente."

"¿Le dijiste a Edward que lo amabas?" Exclamó Rose, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

"Sí, pero estábamos pretendiendo. ¿Ya saben cómo él estuvo diciéndome que mi primera vez debía ser especial… significativa?"

Soplé mi nariz otra vez antes de explicarles más.

"Así que él lo dijo la noche anterior y realmente se veía como si fuera a decir 'no' por veinte millonésima vez**,** así que, yo, más o menos, espeté que debíamos… ya saben, los juegos de rol o lo que sea. Como si fuéramos una pareja de una película antigua. Le dije que debíamos pretender que era nuestra noche de bodas, y entonces no iba a parecer como si estuviéramos teniendo sexo."

"¿Y él dijo que eso estaba bien?" preguntó Alice.

"Sí, y al principio fue divertido y ridículo, llamándonos mutuamente 'dulzura' y 'bebé' y todo eso… pero, entonces, entre más avanzábamos, más decíamos. Eso… Dios. Tomó vida propia y me confundió. Todo lo que dije, fue algo como de repente. No puedo decir qué fue real y qué no."

"¿Qué pasó cuando le dijiste que lo amabas? ¿Fue entonces cuando enloqueció?" preguntó Rose.

"No, él ya había enloquecido."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué dijiste antes de eso?"

"No, no fue algo que dijera. Fue algo que él dijo," balbuceé torpemente, retorciendo el pañuelo que tenía en la mano. "Él dijo 'te amo.' Él lo dijo primero."

"Oh, Jesús. Qué jodido desastre."

"Un desastre por joder," Alice estuvo de acuerdo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Así que… él lo dijo, entonces tú lo dijiste. Continúa."

"Entonces los dos empezamos a llorar. Estaba tan triste por él. Él… estaba teniendo alguna especie de ataque por esta estúpida idea. Al mismo tiempo, había sido tan gentil y dulce. Ni siquiera dolió mucho ―fue tan cuidadoso. Y justo ahora lo siento, dentro de mí. Eso me dio este retorcido, feliz y triste sentimiento. Como, si realmente deseara que pudiera ser así todo el tiempo, ser tan cercano, no solo con nuestros cuerpos, pero no podemos, porque somos amigos. Pero queremos ser solo amigos. ¡Mierda! No estoy haciendo nada coherente."

Alice me trajo una taza de café y estuvimos ahí sentadas tranquilamente por un rato. Por una vez desee haber tenido algún chiste sobre sexo crudo o bromear sobre algo ―lo que sea. Entre más lo pensaba más me perdía en mi cabeza, y más enojada me ponía.

"Bella, tengo una pregunta." Me dijo Rose. Me giré para verla, esperando no empezar a llorar más fuerte de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

"¿No crees que es un poquito extraño que ustedes dos lloraran si sólo estaban pretendiendo?"

"Yo… yo lo sé, Rose," confesé. Tal vez podía engañarme a mí misma, pero no podía engañar a esas dos. "Yo, um… yo estoy enamorada de Edward. No pude evitarlo," dije mientras mis ojos empezaron a picarme horriblemente, tenía que cerrarlos.

"Y él dijo que te amaba, y eso realmente lo afectó, lo cual debe significar algo para él," añadió Alice.

"Bueno, seh… sé que significó _algo_. Pero era demasiado. Él… no sé cómo explicarlo. A esto me refería cuando dije que lo había 'quebrado'. Es como si esa estúpida cosa del juego de rol hubiese disparado algo y lo puso realmente emocional. Traté de hacerle sentir mejor. Le dije que estaba bien. Y eso… ya saben, eso era sólo un juego de todas formas," expliqué.

_Sólo un juego. Uno grande, imbécil, que rasgó tu corazón en un millón de pedazos._

"¿Así que, dónde los deja a ustedes?" preguntó Rose.

"Dormimos por un poco, entonces nos levantamos, bromeamos un poco, como siempre hacemos. Dejé su casa cuando él seguía dormido ―le escribí una nota. Ambos necesitábamos algo de espacio después de eso. Especialmente él. Realmente pienso, en el fondo, él no lo entiende. Como si… él no entendiera cómo ser con alguien. Olvida a las novias, dudo seriamente que tuviera siquiera una amiga. Creo que él sólo sabe cómo coquetear, tontear un rato y seguir adelante. Eso… me hace sentir tristeza por él. ¿No es tonto?"

"No para ti. Tú siempre has tenido un corazón sensible por cosas hirientes. ¿Recuerdas aquella ardilla afuera de nuestro dormitorio de estudiantes de primer año?" recordó Alice.

"Oh, mi Dios… no la ardilla. Juramos no volver a hablar de eso jamás," gimió Rose, cerrando sus ojos y aventando su cabeza hacia atrás. "¡Ella lloró por una semana!" añadió, señalándome.

"Pobre pequeñín. Todo enfermo. Nunca vi a una persona ASPCA **(NT/ American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals - Asociación Americana para la Prevención de la Crueldad hacia los Animales)** ponerse tan irritable como tú lo hiciste, Bella," dijo Alice con un resoplido.

"¡Lo sé! Bella era toda '¡será mejor que le ayudes a recuperarse apropiadamente! ¡Conozco gente de la Federación Mundial de la Vida Salvaje!'" contestó Rose, empezando a reírse.

"Ya saben, diviértanse lo que quieran, pero ahorita estoy realmente enojada," dije con un bufido.

"Lo siento, chica, nos desviamos," dijo Alice, golpeando mi muslo. "Pero no, en serio, el punto es, no estoy totalmente sorprendida de que te preocupes por él, eso de que te sientas mal de que él tenga esos problemas o lo que sea. Digo… si él es importante para ti, entonces supongo que no tienes elección, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté.

"Como… si no tienes elección sobre si debas estar bien sobre sus problemas. No suena como si te tuvieras que mover de él ahora. Si te preocupas por él, tienes que, ya sabes, pegarte a él. Relájate, pero no revolotees sobre él tampoco. Déjalo marcar el ritmo o lo que sea," explicó Rose, consiguiendo el punto de Alice mucho más rápido que yo.

"Me siento como si tratara de domesticar a un animal fiero o algo," me quejé mientras limpiaba mis ojos.

"Domar a la polla salvaje ―siempre vale la pena el esfuerzo. Bueno, depende de la polla, supongo," reflexionó Rose.

"Seh, él vale el esfuerzo," dije con una sonrisa. "Y, por favor, suficiente de chistes de pollas." Ambas me miraron, sonriendo. Y entonces empezaron con su juego de temas. Su pasatiempo favorito.

**(NT/ Vale, a partir de aquí, como se darán cuenta, serán comentarios usando la palabra 'polla/pene/sinónimos'. A lo mejor muchos no tendrán sentido, pero los arreglé de la manera que se entendieran mejor).**

"Suenas a-_pene_-ada," Alice resopló.

"Debería estarlo. No querrá envolverse en esa _tranca_," contestó Rose.

"De otra forma podría convertirse en un lío de _polla_."

"Espero que él no te esté dando solo cuentos de _pollas_-y-toros."

"Eso la haría sentirse completamente des-_pene_-bilada."

"Seh. Ya conoces a los tipos. Te cuentan toda clase de cuentos de princi-_pollas_ algunas veces."

"¡OHPORDIOSYACÁLLENSE!" grité, corriendo a la santidad de su baño para refrescar mi rostro.

Estuve con ellas por unas horas, haciendo las cosas normales de chicas como platicar sobre cómo se sentía al tener sexo, entonces sobre los chicos en general y cómo ellas veían a Jasper y Emmett con bastante regularidad.

"Hey, ¿vas a seguir yendo a esas fiestas del trabajo con Edward?" preguntó Alice.

"Seh. Tenemos este baile de máscaras de Halloween este fin de semana. Necesito ir a comprar algo para eso, de hecho. Creo que realmente necesito un vestido elegante ―mejor que los vestidos de cocktail que tengo, de todas formas."

"De acuerdo, genial. Iremos contigo. Espera ―eso me recuerda. Jasper conoce al EDPA. Su papá trabaja en Brighman y le mencioné ayer que eras amiga de un ginecólogo de ahí. Ellos salieron un par de veces en el verano," dijo. Hice una nota mental de preguntarle a Edward sobre ésto, pero inmediatamente la olvidé.

"¿Podemos regresar a lo de Barney?" preguntó Rose, viéndose demasiado entusiasta sobre la idea de comprar ropa nueva. Rodeé mis ojos.

Después de ir a casa y tomar una siesta por un rato, me puse al día en algunas tareas escritas antes de que me diera cuenta de que era hora de empezar la cena. Estaba bastante segura de que Edward seguía queriendo algo de tiempo para él, así que me sorprendí cuando escuché el sonido familiar del _knock-knock-knock _ en la puerta.

"Hey, Ojos Cafés," dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraba por la puerta. Se veía nervioso. Puedo decirlo porque abusaba de su pobre cabello cuando estaba nervioso.

"Para eso," le dije sujetando sus muñecas mientras sus dedos llegaban a su cuero cabelludo por quinceava vez en un minuto. "Me obligas a querer cortar todo ese bonito cabello sólo para que lo dejes en paz."

"Lo siento, yo… uh… es sólo que," tartamudeó.

"Vamos, sentémonos a platicar," dije, tratando de sonar calmada cuando en realidad tenía el peor caso de mariposas que se haya sabido.

Me senté y jugué con su mano. Amaba sus dedos, cuan largos y elegantes eran ―como si hubieran salido de una pintura. Curioso que él comparara mis partes privadas con la más famosa pieza de arte en el mundo cuando él es el bello.

"¿Hmmm?" dije, registrando vagamente que él me había dicho algo, pero no le había escuchado.

"Dije que es algo bueno que decidiéramos hablar," bromeó, molestándome por quedarme tranquila de repente. "¿Nerviosa?" preguntó.

"Seh. ¿Y tú?"

"Seh."

"Las cosas están incómodas. Conozco lo incómodo, estoy realmente familiarizado con ello. Pero tú eres una de las pocas personas que me hace sentir menos incómodo y más… como una persona normal," confesó, frotando la uña de su meñique con mi pulgar.

Cuando lo miré después de un minuto, vi algo que me hizo pensar en la palabra _hogar_.

Edward tenía su brazo extendido, su cuerpo girado hacia mí. Quería que me sentara en su regazo.

Trepé y me acomodé lo más compacta que podía. Esto, después de todo, era la única manera real de sentirse cómoda ―envuelta con él y en él.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó.

"Seh. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Todo lo que puedo pensar cuando estás sentada en mi regazo es lo mucho que me gusta cuando te sientas en mi regazo," dijo con una risita. Con mi cabeza en su pecho, su voz era profunda y su risa era áspera, masculina. Tarareé unos soniditos felices cuando sentí que besaba mi cabeza.

"Las cosas que dijimos la otra noche… las podemos dejar aquí. ¿Regresamos y hablamos de ellas en otra ocasión, cuando la idea de eso no nos lastime?" sugirió con voz suave.

"¿No quisiste decir lo que dijiste?"

"Bueno, quería y no. ¿Qué hay sobre ti?"

"Tengo que admitirlo, me siento de la misma manera."

"Montones de personas… que son amigos," dije, siendo bien directa con la palabra 'amigos.' "Dicen 'te amo.' No es como si no nos preocupáramos del uno por el otro. Te respeto, quiero que seas feliz. Todas esas cosas."

"Me siento de la misma forma por ti."

"Está eso del amor platónico, ¿verdad?"

"Absolutamente. El amor a través de la amistad. Es un concepto viejo."

"Mmhmm. Ha habido gente platónica por ahí desde…"

"¿Platón?"

"¡Exactamente!"

"Me gusta la forma en la que piensas, Ojos Cafés."

"Gracias, Edward," dije con una expresión muy seria. "Personas con fijaciones tontas a palabras y dándoles connotaciones locas."

"Me encanta cuando te pones tan intensamente lingüística."

"Pensé que tú eras el de la astucia lingüística por aquí."

"Oh, mi Dios. Algo está mal. ¿Dónde está Bella y qué has hecho con ella?"

No pude contestar porque estaba riéndome tan fuerte de mi propio humor mordaz.

"Bella Swan ―la _verdadera_ Bella Swan― jamás haría una broma sexual tan inculta. ¿Lo haría?" preguntó, poniendo su mano contra mi frente, pretendiendo ver si tenía fiebre.

"Detente antes de que me hagas perder el poco sentido del humor que tengo," le advertí juguetonamente.

"No, no haría eso," suspiró, envolviendo sus largos brazos a mi alrededor y apretándome la vida contra él. Lo miré y su rostro parecía el que veía usualmente ―calmado, juguetón, guapo… _socarrón_.

"De acuerdo, Sr. Soy-demasiado-genial-para-una-sonrisa-completa-porque-las-damas-quizá-se-desmayen-así-que-solo-media-sonrisa," dije, intencionalmente quedándome sin aliento. Edward sonrió más con mi chiste sobre su sonrisa. "Fiu. Te he dado un apodo muy largo. Estaba tratando de ser sutil y pedir un beso pero lo arruiné," dije, riendo sonoramente con él, y sintiendo como un enorme peso se iba de nosotros.

No era necesario decir más porque nuestros labios ―los suyos y los míos― estaban cansados de hablar y solo estaban trabajando por su cuenta. Lo besé la noche anterior pero sentía como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo. Sentir sus labios y lengua y áspera barba era la pieza final que faltaba para liberarse de esa incómoda sensación y dejando que la normalidad regresara.

"Edward," dije, rompiendo nuestro insano besuqueo por un minuto.

"¿Hmm?" contestó, jalando el cuello de mi camiseta e inspeccionando su contenido. Aparté su mano de un golpe para atraer su atención.

"Necesito prepararnos la cena. Y entonces quiero que nosotros… um… avancemos con las lecciones," dije con una sonrisa tímida.

"Mmm," gimió, besándome suavemente. "Suena delicioso. Estoy seguro que la cena también estará buena."

"Quiero besarte, completamente," susurré, con mi frente contra su mejilla. Quería levantarme y prepararnos algo de comer, pero mi libido tenía otras ideas… y tal vez mi corazón también. Me senté a horcajadas en el regazo de Edward para poder agarrarme de él, abrazarlo, dejarle mis besos por todas partes, sintiendo sus grandes manos moverse arriba y abajo por mi espalda. Cuando mi mano bajó hacia el cordón de su uniforme, buscando abrirlo, me detuvo.

"Ojos Cafés, hablemos por un segundo." Lo miré, perpleja. Pensé que ya habíamos hablado.

"No estés nerviosa," dijo, levantando mi barbilla con su dedo índice. "Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estamos en la misma página sobre tus 'lecciones,'"

"¿Como ir sobre el plan de estudios?"

"Sí, como ir sobre el plan de estudios."

"De acuerdo."

"Ahora que tuvimos sexo la noche pasada y que probablemente lo haremos de nuevo…"

"Esperaba eso. Abandonaré esta clase si no lo hacemos," advertí juguetonamente.

"No necesito preocuparme por eso," rió de vuelta. "Lo que quiero decir es, que debemos hablar sobre qué cosas queremos hacer. Bueno, primero debería dejar en claro que yo _nunca_ esperaría que hicieras algo que no quieras hacer. Porque… no me gusta la idea de que estés incómoda… lo que quiero decir es… no dejes que nadie te obligue a nada. Asegúrate que un hombre te respete. Siempre."

_¿Por qué mi estómago se retorció de repente?_

"Oh… ¿como si alguna vez tengo un novio real algún día? ¿Algo como eso?"

"Seh, algo como eso. No puedo retenerte por siempre, no sería justo para ti. Un día vas a querer más... y… es natural. Y así que quiero que esperes sólo lo mejor, porque es lo que tú mereces. Sé que odias cuando digo eso. Pero es la verdad, Ojos Cafés. Mereces que te traten como lo mejor que jamás le ha pasado a un hombre."

_Deja de hablar así, Edward, quiero llorar. Por favor, cállate. Creo que en este momento te detesto por culpa del amistoso, idiota, amor Platónico que te tengo. Así que cierra la puta boca. _

"Oh. ¿Pero, qué clase de novio debo buscar? Digo, ¿debería ser como tú?"

"Bueno, no sé si él debería ser como yo. Debería tratarte como yo lo hago. Respetarte. Ser consciente de tus necesidades. Nunca, _jamás,_ dejes que un hombre te toque solo porque quiere y lo dejes hacerlo sólo porque crees que eso hará que le gustes más. _Nunca_ hagas eso, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero tu jamás me harías eso. Tu no haces eso."

"Porque te respeto, Ojos Cafés. Eres una buena persona. Desafortunadamente, hay un montón de hombres que pueden ver esa parte dulce de tu personalidad y tratar de aprovecharse de eso. No los dejes. De hecho, creo que probablemente deberías presentarme ante cualquiera que te invite a salir. Puedo decirte cuando un tipo es un jugador, tomando en cuenta que yo soy uno."

"She, tal vez deberías conocerlos. No quiero terminar con un perdedor."

"¿Sabes qué? Solo dime si un tipo te llama la atención. Hablaré con él antes de que siquiera te lleve a salir."

"Creo que tiene sentido. Confío en tu opinión."

"Algunas veces, los hombres pueden mirar a las mujeres de una manera muy irrespetuosa. Checando tus pechos, tu trasero. Cosas como esa. Si algún chico te hace eso, déjamelo saber y tendré una charla con él."

"Eso suena como una buena idea. No quiero meterme con un idiota y luego arrepentirme."

"Por supuesto. Yo estaría muy enojado con cualquier idiota que se portara inapropiadamente contigo. Quiero decir, como tu amigo, creo que sería negligente si no cuidara de ti, especialmente si un chico hace algo mal educado contigo, como pasarse o mirar tu escote."

"¿Harías eso por mí, Edward?"

"Por supuesto que lo haría."

"Eres un muy buen amigo."

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"Gracias."

"De nada."

"OK, así que, ¿Cuáles son tus límites, Edward?"

"Realmente no tengo ninguno. Estoy aquí solo para tratar lo que sea que tú quieras. Tú has marcado el ritmo. Si te sientes curiosa sobre algo, dímelo."

"¿Qué tal si es algo…uh…?"

"¿Algo, como qué?" preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"¡Tú sabes! Algo raro o sucio o lo que sea."

"No tienes que avergonzarte. Sólo pregúntame. Puedes confiar en mí. Nunca dudes en decir 'no' o 'alto' si algo no te gusta."

"Me ha gustado hasta el momento."

"¿Hasta ahora? Mira cómo te ruborizas. Dios, eres bonita cuando te ruborizas. ¿Qué te ha gustado? ¿Hmm?" se burló, sonriéndome

"Me gusta…la…uh. Tú sabes…la charla sucia."

"Tengo que decir, Ojos Cafés ―eso es realmente un tanto irónico considerando cuánto te ruborizas con la sola mención de eso y cuán enojada te pones por mis chistes vulgares."

"¡No juegues!" dije, empujando su hombro.

"No puedo evitarlo. Vamos, dime por qué te gusta hablar sucio."

"Porque lo hace más excitante. Es como, puedo decirte qué tan sexy me hace sentir todo. Y cuando me dices las mismas cosas, lo hace más cachondo. Saber qué piensas lo hace realmente erótico, también. Somos tan sincronizados en eso. Me gusta. Bastante.

"Me gusta, también. Por las mismas razones, exactamente."

"¿Edward?"

"¿Hmm?"

"No puedo hacer la cena o siquiera pensar coherentemente cuando tu mano está en mis bragas."

"Bueno, tomo lo que me has ofrecido como una invitación implícita en este momento."

"¿Lo hice? ¿Cómo?"

"Um, cuando pusiste tu mano en mis bóxers y la enrollaste sobre mi polla."

"Oh… cierto. Hice eso, ¿o no?"

"No me estoy quejando. De hecho, tu mano probablemente podrá decirte que me siento justo lo contrario al desacuerdo en este momento. Al menos si mi erección es alguna indicación."

"Dios, tus manos se sienten bien."

"Igual que las tuyas."

"Quiero… um… a... poner mi boca en ti."

"Cristo, eres completamente demasiado sexy, completamente demasiado involuntaria. Eres mi perdición, Ojos Cafés, la mano de Dios."

"¿Es malo? ¿No debería hablar así con un novio real?"

"No. Para nada. Sólo para mí. Porque nadie más…"

"¿Nadie más, qué?"

"Nadie debería oírlo excepto yo. Eso todo."

"Pero… qué pasa si él es como tú ―¿dulce, digno de confianza? Si tú fueras mi novio, serías de esa forma, ¿correcto?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

"Así que, ¿puedo practicar hablar sucio como si fueras mi novio?"

"Sí. Soy tu novio y sólo puedes hablar así para mí."

"De acuerdo," suspiré mientras su dedo encontraba exactamente donde más amaba que me tocara.

"Y como te dije antes… nada de lo que hagas me parecerá barato o cursi ―jamás. Solamente seductor… atractivo," susurró en mi oído. Mi propia mano bajó por él, moviéndose arriba y abajo en un ritmo constante.

"Edward… quiero… um. Quiero darte una mamada."

"Mierda," gimió.

"¿Puedo… decir más?"

"Sí. ¿Solo por mí?"

"Sólo por ti."

"¿Qué es, Ojos Cafés? ¿Qué quieres decir? Está bien… dime," urgió.

"Me gusta darte mamadas. Amo darte mamadas. Quiero ser…" murmuré, bombeando mi mano más rápido.

"¿Quieres ser, qué?" preguntó aumentando su respiración entrecortada.

"Quiero ser… tu pequeña mamadora."

"Oh, joder," jadeó Edward, justo antes de venirse en mi mano.

"¡Lo siento!" dije abruptamente, buscando los pañuelos en la mesita del café.

"Ojos Cafés, a veces realmente pienso que estás tratando de matarme. En la mejor manera posible."

"¿Quieres tomar una ducha conmigo?" pregunté, ayudándole a quitarse su playera. Sus músculos y vello del pecho se veían deliciosos para mí.

"Oh, no. Voy a saldar mi deuda, señorita. Ven acá," insistió. Gentilmente limpió mi sudor y me quitó las bragas, entonces me recostó en el sofá y me acomodó para quedar frente a su boca, mis rodillas en cada lado de su cabeza. Tomó cerca de un minuto, probablemente menos, para que empezara a ver estrellas y a Jesús y sus doce apóstoles. **(NT/ Si pensaban que solo Edward podía sacar frases dignas de un premio, ya ven que Bella no se queda atrás, LOL)**

"Santos Humos, eso sigue y sigue," le dije, jadeando y resoplando.

"Me imaginé que te debía algo interesante," dijo con una sonrisa hermosa.

"Debo darte orgasmos más seguidos."

"Deberías. Muchos."

"Vamos, hay que lavarnos y comer. No sé tú, pero considero que cualquier tipo de juego contigo debería ser legalmente un ejercicio físico. Al menos eso justificaría que realmente quiero comer una enorme hamburguesa con queso justo ahora," dije con una risa. "Y alimentarte a ti también, por supuesto," añadí, jalando sus brazos hacia el baño.

"Bastante justo, Ojos Cafés. Como dije antes ―me gusta la forma en la que piensas," contestó, golpeando mi trasero justo antes de arrancarse a correr para que no lo golpeara de regreso.

* * *

**(NT) -se limpia la frente con el dorso de la mano-**

**Sudé la gota gorda con este capítulo. En mi vida había leído tantas veces la palabra 'polla' o sus sinónimos. Creo que ya puedo eliminarla de mi vocabulario. Además, aunque disfruto mucho la relación que llevan, ¡SON TAN RAROS! XD.**

**Algo que disfruté de este capítulo, además del privilegio de poder traducirlo, es que Edward, sin quererlo (o tal vez sí quería) cedió a lo que más quería Bella: ser su novio. **

**En fin. Gracias Sil, hermosa, por dejarme ayudarte con el capítulo. Fue un verdadero placer (literalmente ;D).**

* * *

**(Nota de Sil(¿)Genteeeeee, dije queactualizaría cada semana, y aquí está… bueno, ahorita tengo serios problemas acostumbrándome de nuevo a escribir conuñaspostizas… so… mañana respondo los reviews sin cuenta, estarán en mi perfil (:**

**Y deben leer: La Chica Nueva del Piso de Abajo, es el 1er cap desde el punto de vista de Edward**

**Lesdejo el link, y está en mi perfil… **

**http: . net/s/ 5981531 /1/La_Chica_Nueva_del_Piso_de_Abajo (sin espacios)**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana… **

**Besos**

**REVIEW RECIBE PREVIEW**

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	13. Chapter 13

Todo lo mío(?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de **AngryBadgerGirl**. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

Capítulo dedicado a **Vivian Bella Cullen**porque deja reviews bien amor

_Gracias a Lizjoo por betear _

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, quieta," se quejó Alice, luchando para poner delineador sobre mi párpado.

"¡Estoy tratando, pero Rose sigue tirando de mi cabello!"

"No estaría jalándolo si hubieras usado el acondicionador para que tu cabello no tuviera nudos," dijó Rose.

"Las odio a ambas. Sé que solo quieren que luzca bien, pero, ¿Tienen que torturarme? ¿Depilando _todo_ el vello de mi cuerpo? ¿En serio?" me quejé.

"Edward lo apreciará. No me importa qué tan 'platónicos' sean ustedes, él no quiere follarse a Chewbacca," bufó Rose.

"¡Hey! ¡Aún mantengo mi vagina en buen estado! Solamente que no estaba desnuda, como ahora."

"Bueno, ahora el pasará más tiempo ahí abajo," replicó Alice.

"Él pasa bastante tiempo ahí abajo. Hasta tiene un nombre para ella."

"Esto debería ser bueno para ti," sonrió satisfechamente Rose.

"Lo es. La llamó Mona Lisa," dije con un resoplido de satisfacción.

"¡Gracias! Mira a la pintura tú misma, Bella. ¡Ella tiene bigote!" contestó Alice.

"Perras," me quejé.

"Así, ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho?" preguntó Alice, incapaz de mantener su husmeo bajo control.

"Sólo una vez. Edward quiere que me 'recupere' y dice que deberíamos tomarnos tiempo con eso. De cualquier modo, Creo que hoy es la noche, después del baile de máscaras." dije con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, Buena suerte y diviértete," gorjeó Alice mientras guiñaba.

"_Felices vaginas para tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_," cantó Rose. Entonces, Alice se le unió y ambas cantaron "_Hasta que nosotras follemos de nuevo… felices vaginas para tiiiiiii…_"

Yo sólo suspire para mis adentros y agité mi cabeza. Dios sabía que tenían buenas intenciones, incluso si sólo podían pensar en una cosa. Las eché fuera de mi apartamento, deseosa de deshacerme de ellas antes de que Edward llegara, y se avergonzaran a sí mismas. Y a mí.

Con mi cabello y maquillaje listos, pasé a ponerme mi vestido púrpura con el escote enmarcado con piedras doradas y me puse mis zapatillas, justo cuando Edward llegaba a la puerta.

Él me sorprendió con un ramo de flores.

"Oh, wow. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?" pregunté, sonriéndole.

"Nada especial. Sólo me gustan las margaritas naranjas," dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. "Pensé que a ti te gustarían también."

"También me gustan. Gracias."

"¿Compraste un antifaz?" preguntó.

"Sip. Tengo mi disfraz justo aquí," bromeé, mostrándole mi máscara negra con dorada, con finas plumas en uno de los lados. "Me gusta la tuya. Cuernos de demonio. Agradable," agregué. Edward se puso su máscara banca con roja y me sonrió.

"¿Se me ve bien?" preguntó.

"Perfecta," le dije, rodando mis ojos.

"Ven aquí, tú, ángel sin derecho a llamarse así," acusó juguetonamente.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, ¡Cómo me insulta!" dije, jugando y pisándolo.

Nos abrazamos y besamos por un minuto. Casi lo quise regañar por arruinar mi maquillaje y mi cabello con sus besos y con sus dulces apretones y abrazos pero, realmente, no podía estar molesta.

"Te ves guapo con tu esmoquin," dije, nuestros brazos alrededor del otro.

"Gracias, Ojos Cafés. Es un lindo vestido el que traes puesto. Sobre todo, porque parece casi imposible poder usar brassiere con ese escote."

"Estoy de muy buen humor como para replicar eso, Cullen," dije, cerrando los ojos, mordiéndome a mí misma en vez de a él."Pero puedo morderte," lo amenacé.

"Mmm, tentadoramente sensual," dijó con una carcajada, mientras yo pretendía tirar de su corbata con tanta fuerza para estrangularlo. "Para, señora. No puedo conducir si estoy muerto."

"Pero, entonces, puedes ser un zombi para Halloween."

"Entonces eré un zombi permanentemente. No eres necrofílica, ¿O sí?"

"Edward," le advertí.

"Ponte tu abrigo, vámonos antes de que me estrangules," dijó riéndose.

Me gustaba la forma en que él, poco a poco, estaba aceptando su suerte en la vida, siendo la ruina de mi existencia, aunque sólo fuera en una especie de broma. Y tenía que admitirlo, amaba realmente la manera en que me provocaba intencionalmente.

"Oooh, el vaginamóvil," le hice notar con una sonrisa, a medida que nos acercábamos a su carro.

Edward solo me miró con reproche.

"¿Qué?" yo pregunté.

"Esa no fue la razón por la que lo compré, ni por la que lo conduzco hoy," él dijo, abriendo la puerta para mí.

"Sólo estoy bromeando, Edward," dije con mala cara, inclinando la cabeza hacia él. Cuando él entró al carro, en el lado del conductor, besé la punta de su nariz, sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Tu nariz lucía sola. No necesita un coche de lujo para llamar mi atención."

"Ojos Cafés, si no te conociera, pensaría que estoy empezando a gustarte a pesar de ti misma," él bromeó.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste la noche de la tormenta? '¿Sólo un pellizco, una mierda de nada?'(1) Eso suena como verdad," bromeé en respuesta.

"No me agrada mucho eso. La impresión me mataría," dijo con una sonrisa mientras giraba la llave del carro y el motor cobraba vida.

"Eh, Puedo pensar en maneras más emocionantes de acabar contigo."

"A veces me das miedo, Ojos Cafés."

"Hey, mi papá era policía y detective. Sé mucho acerca de cómo ocultar exitosamente un homicidio."

"Recuérdame que nunca debo sacar tu lado malo."

"¿Quién dice que no lo has hecho ya?"

"Oh mierda. Estoy callándome ahora."

"Edward, _realmente_ estás comenzando a gustarme," dije con una sonrisa.

Y todo lo que hicimos fue bromear y reírnos en el camino hacia allá, en el flamante vaginamóvil de Edward.

Todavía era la hora del cocktel cuando llegamos allí. Nos mezclamos entre la gente y tomamos bebidas y aperitivos, el estado de ánimo general de las personas era divertido y amable.

Aro, Heidi, y otros médicos del personal del departamento de OB/GYN(2) del hospital, que había conocido en la fiesta pasada, estaban ahí. Mientras hablaba con Heidi, vi a una linda y exuberante mujer con cabello largo llamar la atención de Edward y abrirse paso hacia nosotros.

"Hola, Edward," dijó ella, un poco, demasiado, entusiasmada.

"Oh, hola, Jessica. Que agradable verte," contestó él, un poco tenso. "Um, ¿Estás aquí con alguien?" preguntó. Él parecía estar incómodo.

"Uh, ¡Sí! Duh. Trabajo en un banco, ¿recuerdas? Bobo," dijo ella, poniendo su mano en el brazo de él. "Estoy con Mike Newton," dijo, mirándome por alguna razón. "Es un podólogo. Eso es un…"

"Un doctor de pies. Sé lo que es un podólogo," dije con una sonrisa. "Mi nana Swan tenía juanetes," yo añadí torpemente, revolviendo mi bebida y encogiéndome.

"Estaba esperando verte aquí," le dijo a Edward. Ella le sonrío con sus gigantes dientes y volvió a tocarle el brazo. Yo quería golpearla y tirarle algunos de sus dientes, pero me resistí.

_Cálmate, a quién le importa. El tenía a su grupo de rubias tontas desde antes. No debería sorprenderme que nos topáramos con alguna de ella. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan…deseosa de golpear su rostro?_

"Gracias por la presentación, Edward," dije sarcásticamente. Me quedé para ahí como mal tercio, sintiendo que estaba interrumpiendo, cuando era Dientes Enormes quien nos había interrumpido.

"Oh, Dios. Lo siento," dijo él, nerviosamente. "Bella, ésta es una amiga mía, Jessica," dijo, señalándola. "Jessica, ella es Bella, mi…um…m…" tartamudeó.

"Su vecina," terminé por él en voz baja, mirando fijamente hacia mis pies. Aún quería golpearla, pero en ese momento quería decirle a Edward que tomara a Jessica y la llevara al vaginamóvil, y que condujera directo a un acantilado.

Sonreí y asentí con frialdad durante un minuto mientras ellos mantenían una pequeña charla, tensa y extraña. Disculpándome, me dirigí al baño de damas para acomodar mis pensamientos. No debería molestarme que alguien, que _realmente_ era cercano a Edward, pasara tiempo con él. No teníamos realmente monogamia—no había una relación a la cual proteger. El tiempo que pasábamos juntos era exclusivamente por conveniencia.

_Yo creo. Mierda, no lo sé. Aún quiero golpearla._

Cuando salía del baño de damas, prácticamente corrí hacia Edward.

"Lo siento," murmuré.

"No tienes la máscara puesta," él dijo, señalando a la máscara en mi mano.

"Sí. Bueno, tú nunca te quitas la tuya," me quejé, caminando hacia la terraza cruzando el vestíbulo, mis tacones sonando en el mármol debajo de mí.

El aire frío golpeó mi cara y mis mejillas. Sentí como alguien me toba de mi codo y mi brazo.

"Estás enojada conmigo," dijo Edward.

"No. Tendrías que haberme hecho algo malo para que estuviera enojada contigo."

"Entonces, ¿Qué está molestándote?"

"¡Nada!" dije secamente.

"Bella. Por favor. ¿Deberíamos irnos? No quiero mantenerte aquí si no lo estás disfrutando."

"Por favor, tú, Edward. Estoy aquí por un trato, ¿Recuerdas? Mi 'disfrute' no entra en esto. Todavía puedo sonreír, platicar y ser una niña buena," dije, mis palabras saliendo como ladridos.

"No deberías estar celosa de Jessica. Nunca me gustó."

"¿Qué? ¿Celosa? ¿De esa descerebrada? ¿Estás borracho?"

"No parecías nada feliz de conocerla."

"Conocerla estuvo bien. Fue la presentación la que no, 'vecino,'" escupí.

"OK, ahora ya estamos llegando a algún lado. Mira, fue incómodo. No tenía la intención de que pareciera que no sabía cómo llamarte. Bien, no, quizás no lo sabía."

"¿Qué significa eso? ¿No pudiste solo haber dicho 'mi amiga'?' Eso es lo que soy, ¿cierto?"

"Claro, pero…"

"¿Pero qué, Edward?" dije, mi voz comenzando a romperse.

Se me quedó viendo, como si estuviera luchando por saber qué decir a continuación, y esa mirada—de comportamiento de chico malo—me regresó a la realidad.

"Sólo vamos a comer, todos se están sentando," dije, mis labios en una fina línea. Estaba tratando fuertemente de no llorar. Y de no golpearlo.

La cena pareció durar eternidades, escuchando pláticas, chirridos y golpecitos de cubiertos. Las risas no tenían el habitual efecto contagioso en mí. No estaba siendo descortés, de hecho, aún participaba en las pláticas cuando podía, pero mi sonrisa parecía de madera y mi plática casi desierta.

Edward y yo estuvimos callados en el camino regreso a casa. Mantuve mi mente ocupada mirando por la ventana y a las luces de la ciudad.

Quería regresar el tiempo y hacer que las últimas horas desaparecieran. Quería. No me importara lo que Edward pensaba, y cómo me había tratado enfrente de una de sus…_amigas_. Pero no podía regresar el tiempo. Sólo podía tratar de arreglar lo que había pasado.

"Lamento si arruiné tu noche," ofrecí, mientras caminábamos dentro del edificio. Traté de detenerme enfrente de mi puerta, pero Edward me sostuvo del brazo y me llevó a las escaleras, directo a su apartamento. Una vez que estuvimos dentro, empezamos a hablar.

"Eso no es importante, Bella. Estoy más consternado por lo que sea que estaba molestándote."

"¿De verdad no lo sabes? No estoy tratando de ser graciosa, es una pregunta sincera."

"Y tengo una respuesta sincera. No tengo ni idea. Por mi vida, nunca sé qué es lo que estás pensando. Eres muchísimo mejor leyéndome tú a mí que yo a ti."

"Bien, entonces. Te lo diré. Me hizo enojar que ni siquiera pudieras decirle a esa mujer que era tu amiga. Es como si…tú estuvieras avergonzado de mí," dije en voz baja. "No es como si no supiera que ella es más bonita que yo, y eso no es gran cosa…"

Edward me interrumpió riendo.

"¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Quién está hablando tonterías ahora, Ojos Cafés?" preguntó él, su tono de voz lleno de sarcasmo.

"¿Esta es tu idea de hablar sobre esto? ¿Burlándote de mí?" pregunté defensivamente.

"Si me dices algo como eso de nuevo—algo que crees que me desagrada o que alguien te hizo sentir inferior—No sólo me burlare de ti, si no que me enojaré contigo. Porque, y éstas son tus palabras: 'eso insulta a ambos.' Yo _no_ me avergüenzo de ti. Y nunca te compares con Jessica. Quiero decir, ¡Sé que ella es una chica plástica llena de implantes!"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué te trabaste?"

Edward suspiró y pareció pensativo por un minuto.

"Yo quería decir 'mi amiga' cuando te presenté, pero pensé que si lo señalaba, eso le dría una idea equivocada a Jessica. No quería que pensara que yo estoy disponible. Pero tampoco podía llamarte mi novia. Me sentí como si estuviera en un punto malo. Esa es la honesta verdad de Dios."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio."

"Te juzgué mal, Edward. Parece que lo hago muy seguido. Lo siento." Me senté en el sillón al lado de él, mi ira girando en el sentimiento opuesto.

"¿Sabes qué? También te juzgué. Nunca me imagine que te consideraras debajo de alguien como Jessica, en ningún modo," dijo él, con el ceño fruncido, pero acercándose cada vez más a mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y mi piel se ruborizó.

"Creo que probablemente he gastado mi aceptación. Debería ir abajo," contesté, a pesar del hecho de que él me había empujado hasta la esquina de su sillón de dos plazas, entre él y el brazo del sillón, sin ningún lugar para ir. No quería decir ninguna palabra de las que había dicho. No quería irme; solo estaba tratando de calmar la bola de sentimientos que tenía, la mezcla de ira, arrepentimiento, posesividad… y excitación.

"No te vayas. Lo siento también. No debí haber dudado de ti—No estoy enojado, sólo…Ojos Cafés, podríamos haber estado en un cuarto lleno de 'Jessicas' y…yo sólo te hubiera notado a ti," me dijo él dulcemente, su cabeza inclinada hacia mí, esos grandes ojos de cachorro haciendo girar mi cabeza. "Tienes que saber eso."

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas en mi cabeza de nuevo, y perdí el hilo de lo que se sentía como amistadlo que se sentía como atracción, como romance, y como…ternura…cariño…_amor._

"Edward…" yo susurré.

"Quédate, Ojos Cafés. Ese vestido es muy bonito _no_ debe ser tirado en el piso de mi habitación," me dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus dedos recorrían el borde de mi escote, y se metían por él.

"Yo…no tenía derecho a estar enojada. Realmente me siento tonta."

"Mira, el 99% del tiempo no sé lo que estás pensado. Sólo dímelo la siguiente vez, ¿OK?"

"Sí, OK."

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos, mientras Edward hacía girar un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos. En un impulso, subí mi vestido y me senté a horcajadas en su regazo, casi atacándolo.

"Oof, Mira, Ojos Cafés, vas a dañar los productos," dijo él con una carcajada.

"Hey, es justo, tú me estrujas todo el tiempo."

"Es cierto," contestó él, sonriendo, mientras yo acariciaba su barba con las puntas de mis dedos. Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y presioné mi mejilla contra la suya lo más fuerte que pude. Gimió fuertemente a propósito.

"Calla. Estoy tratando de ahuyentar a mi último estado de ánimo. Me estoy concentrando."

"¿Quejándote de mí y tomándome del cabello?"

"Menos plática y más sufrimiento en silencio, Edward."

"OK. Estaré quieto ahora… ¿Hecho?" preguntó, tratando deliberadamente de molestarme.

"No, me estás distrayendo. Estoy tratando de convencer a mi gruñona interna de que se vaya al clóset."

"Tengo una mejor manera de exorcizar a tus demonios, Ojos Cafés," ronroneó, con las manos en mi trasero.

"Edward, no puedes resolver el problema con tu pene."

"No, pero moriré en el intento, pequeña," dijo con una sonrisa, mientras sus dedos encontraban ágilmente el camino dentro de mi vestido. Suspiró entre dientes cuando sintió los volantes de seda de mi ropa interior. "¿Qué…mierda…tú de verdad…joder," balbuceó.

"Es una tanga. Creí que te gustaría," contesté con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No me importan los bóxers, e incluso las pequeñas bragas blancas que usas son lindas…pero ésto. Ésto me matará," murmuró mientras me besaba suavemente, su mano aún jugando con los holanes bajo mi vestido.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Mi gruñona se ha ido."

"Finalmente. Me estaba empezando a preguntar si debería tener sexo con ella en vez de contigo."

"Pff. Como si ella fuera a dormir con alguien como _tú_."

"¿Estás segura de que tu gruñona se ha ido? De hecho, ¿Cómo puedes decirlo realmente, ahora que lo pienso?"

"Eso es todo, estoy llevando a mis volantes al piso de abajo," jadeé, tratando de levantarme de su regazo.

"Hey, sabes que me gusta bromear. Y por la sensación de estas bragas…creo que tú también lo haces, ¿hmmm?" preguntó, con esa sonrisa que no sabía si golpear o morderla. Quizás ambas.

"Sólo quería que pensaras en lo bonita que se ve," susurré, mirando descaradamente hacia sus labios.

"Bueno, ¿Cómo voy a saber cómo se ve si ni siquiera está a la vista, Ojos Cafés?" Bromeó, mientras deslizaba la cremallera de mi vestido lentamente.

"No lo sé," supuse en voz baja, pensativamente.

"¿Me enseñaras esas lindas bragas tuyas?" preguntó, mirándome a través de mis espesas pestañas, con la frente baja. Tragué fuertemente y solo asentí con mi cabeza. Bajé el cuello de mi vestido por mis brazos, a modo de que quedara en mi cintura.

"Levántate por mí, hermosa," me apresuró, ayudándome a pararme mientras mi vestido caía al piso. "Voltéate; Quiero verte toda."

Vistiendo nada más que mi tanga con volantes y mis tacones, di la vuelta lentamente mientras Edward estaba sentado en el sillón, todavía vestido con su esmoquin, a excepción de la chaqueta.

"Jesús, Ojos Cafés— ¿Qué mierda se metió en tu cabeza para creer que Jessica tiene algo mejor que tú?" preguntó, agitando su cabeza.

"Me siento…Hermosa cuando estoy contigo," confesé, mirando a mis pies con pedicura. Miré hacia Edward, y le sonreí.

"Escucha," empezó. "Quiero que entiendas algo. No estaría aquí si no lo quisiera. Si quisiera haber ido a casa con Jessica, lo hubiera hecho. Aquí— ¿lo ves?" preguntó, sacando su BlackBerry de la chaqueta. "Este teléfono tiene el número de todas las mujeres con las que he estado o en las que he estado interesado desde un par de años o algo así. No he llamado a ninguna de ellas desde la noche de tu cumpleaños cuando acordamos esto. No lo he hecho porque no las quiero a ellas…Te quiero a ti."

"Gracias," susurró.

"Bella," suspiró, luciendo como Adonis en su traje, sus brazos alzados, queriéndome a _mí_. Este hombre, tan seductor, encantador, guapo…diabólico…_me_ quería.

El pensamiento me hizo darme cuenta de que en mí había algo de estar siendo seductora, atractiva, y eso era independientemente de la verdad, amor tierno. Eso era lo que Edward quería decir, y me sentí tonta de esperar más o menos.

"Oh, Dios, Edward," grité, literalmente tirándome sobre él. Si no tocaba cada centímetro de él pronto, perdería la cabeza. "Por favor," rogué, pasando mis manos por todo él mientras él besaba mi pecho. Lo que estaba pidiendo, no estaba segura de qué era

Agarré su cara, poniendo su boca en la mía. El sabía como a whiskey y caramelo, su aliento salió en un gemido, probablemente en respuesta a mi impaciencia.

"Esta noche, tú estás a cargo, Ojos Cafés. Quiero que me digas lo que te hará sentir bien. Quiero que te sientas especial…deseable…sexy. Porque lo eres," me dijo, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su pulgar.

"¿Puedo tocarte? ¿Tocarte en cualquier parte?" pregunté.

"Por supuesto que puedo. No creo poder negarme, incluso si tratara."

"Como si pudieras luchar contra mí," dije con una risita, mientras comenzaba a aflojar su corbata y a desabrochar su camisa

"Ni una oportunidad," contestó, mientras trazaba una línea alrededor de mi pezón con la punta de su dedo.

Abrí su camisa, pero no tuve la paciencia de sacársela por completo. No pude esperar más, porque amaba tocar el pecho y los hombres de Edward, sentir su fuerte cuerpo bajo mis manos—sus músculos tensos y trabajados mientras se movía. Incluso su pecho me excitaba; tan masculino, guapo.

Con cuidado, estudié cada parte de su cuerpo, algunas de las cosas que hacían gemir o jadear a Edward, como cuando él besaba y lamía mi cuello. Algunas veces mi curiosidad lo hacía reír.

"Tienes una extraña fascinación con mis manos," me dijo con una sonrisa. "Lo disfruto—no me malinterpretes—pero he notado cómo las miras o juegas con ellas."

"Son lindas," dije, encogiéndome de hombres y riendo, y después bese la palma de su mano. "Y ellas…no lo sé…me recuerdan a ti, tu personalidad," confesé un tanto incómoda. "Son sofisticadas…sexys. Pero también suaves y tiernas."

"¿Cómo ahora?" preguntó, acunando mis pechos suavemente.

"Sí, como ahora," dije en voz baja, antes de inclinarme y besarlo de nuevo. Su suave y aterciopelada se movió sobre la mía, haciéndome gemir y que me moviera contra él

"Dime que te gustaría. Lo que sea que quieras," pregunto.

"Quiero sentir tu boca…sentirla en mis pechos," gemí, y él cumplió—succionando y tirando de mí, haciendo girar la habitación y encendiendo un dolor entre mis piernas.

Mis dedos buscaban torpemente a tientas la hebilla de su cinturón, tratando de quitarle el resto de sus ropas, o al menos sólo conseguir lo que deseaba tan perversamente, sentirlo en mi mano, mi boca, dentro de mí. Finalmente, me las arreglé para desabrochar su piel desnuda con mi mano, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo. Cuando sus ojos se cerraron e hizo una mueca de deseo, creí que lo había perdido por completo.

"Quiero… mamarte," ronroneé.

Me arrodillé enfrente de él, con una mano alrededor de él, y la otra dentro de mis panties. Cuando lo toque con mis labios y lengua, lamiendo y chupando, sus ojos se abrieron y me observó, gimiendo en aprobación y poniendo una mano en mi cabello.

"Pequeña suave boca…Jesús," murmuró, "¿Estás disfrutando también tú? joder—Ojos Cafés…tú eres mi buena chica…mi pequeña mamadora de pollas. No puedo…" Creo que estaba tratando de decirme que no podía esperar por mucho tiempo y dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro. Verlo tan excitado causó el mismo efecto en mí, y cuando sentí que me venía, mire hacia Edward y gemí en su piel—realmente no podía ayudar, pro era bastante estimulante para él. Él podía decir, por la expresión de mi cara, que estaba en el clímax- mientras él estaba en mi boca.

"Joder, vas a matarme…" gruñó, sus labios en una mueca. Se veía bastante afectado, pero su voz sonó más como a un gemido suplicante.

_Oops. Eso creo._

Con un gemido, llenó mi boca, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Levantándome, me puse de espaldas hacia él; tomó mi tanga entre sus dedos, y con un solo movimiento la quitó

"Oh, Mona…has tenido algo de trabajo," dijo con una sonrisa cuando vio que estaba totalmente depilada. Besó suavemente mi pubis. Arrugué mi cara antes de reír.

Aún tenía mis panties en su mano, inspeccionando el trozo de seda dorada.

"Necesitas ordenar una de estas en cada color," me dijo. "Con solo mirarla me excité," confesó con una carcajada, tocando el material con los dedos.

"¿En serio?" pregunté, tomando la tanga y mirando s su parte. Efectivamente, el ya estaba…_feliz_. Hice un descubrimiento accidental cuando con mi mano y la tanga me froté contra él. Él casi brinca por la sensación de la seda contra su piel.

_Hmm, curioso._

Sosteniendo la tanga entre mis dedos, froté el material contra él, adelante y hacia atrás, viendo como él silbaba y apretaba los dientes

"Sólo quiero probar una cosa," susurré. "Todavía estate…no te muevas," le dije con una sonrisa.

Me burlé de él utilizando el tejido como una pluma. Cuando empezó a murmurar una sarta de malas palabras, supe que eso era realmente, en verdad erótico para él. Envolví la tanga alrededor de su polla y puse mi mano sobre ella.

"¿Ésto se siente bien?" pregunté, la mitad de mí buscando su afirmación, medio tratando de ver si hablando lo hacía mejor. Edward ni siquiera pudo responder con palabras, que fue más que una confirmación para mí. Estaba tan excitado como lo había estado minutes antes, y la vista me puso en exactamente el mismo estado.

"Te deseo, Edward," murmuré. "te quiero dentro de mí…_por favor_."

"Lección cinco, Ojos Cafés, es el orgasmo vaginal. Esta posición en particular es perfecta para esto," dijo con una sonrisa. "Ven aquí, nena," susurró, sentándome suavemente a horcajadas sobre él de nuevo. "Deslízate suavemente en mí. Si duele, para, ¿OK?" pregunté. Asentí con la cabeza y mire hacia abajo, las manos de ambos ayudando a guiarme sobre él.

Fue diferente a la primera vez—solo hubo dolor durante unos pocos segundos, pero entonces sólo fuimos él y yo, encajando juntos, completándonos el uno al otro. Los dos suspiramos cuando estuvo por complete dentro de mí, y yo instintivamente arqueé mi espalda para complacerle…sentirlo en todas partes. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello cuando comencé a mover mis caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pronunciando más la curva de mi espalda y acercando mis pechos a su boca. Succionó y mordió mientras yo me retorcía encima de él.

Las largas manos de Edward me agarraron por el trasero para rozar l lugar que solo encontraba con su dedo. Cuando lo presionó con l fuerza de más de la punta de un dedo, mi reacción fue casi instantánea. Todo mi cuerpo sintió la sensación de pinchazos antes de que ms músculos se convulsionaran con las chispas más intensas y eufóricas que había sentido en mi vida.

Abrí mi boca para gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido. Me di cuenta rápidamente de que era porque estaba tan tensa que no tenía aire en mis pulmones. Tomé una gigantesca respiración, y dejé que mi cuerpo hiciera lo que tenía que hacer- reaccionar a Edward de la manera más básica, natural y primitiva.

"¿Quieres más?" preguntó, preguntándose a sí mismo si estábamos yendo muy rápido.

"Sí," conteste rápidamente. Si él estaba dispuesto, yo también.

"No creo que pueda date más. No aún," dijo, ayudándome a subir y bajar sobre él, pro desacelerando.

"Dame…por favor" dije, mi voz sonando como una suave petición.

"No quiero lastimarte."

"Puedo tomar lo que sea que me des, Edward. Lo deseo."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó, casi sin respiración.

"Por favor…Yo nunca…renunciaré o diré que no. Nunca. Hasta que…tú lo hagas," jade, moviéndome frenéticamente contra él. Cerré mis ojos con él, determinada a seguir mi camino—tanto como él se ofreciera a seguirlo, también.

"OK. Yo…confío en ti," él jadeó. Sus Fuertes brazos dirigiendo mis caderas hasta tenerlo de Nuevo completamente dentro de mí, haciéndome rebotar de nuevo.

"Oh, oh, oh…Edward," gemí, mi cabeza se desplomó contra su cuello. "Sólo tómalo ahora, mi hermoso hombre…solo tómalo," susurré en su oído.

Miré su cara, concentrada, y acaricié su mejilla, cuando su cuerpo aún estaba dentro del mío mientras se venía. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando él gruñó de Nuevo y murmuró palaras ininteligibles acerca de su más hermosa flor, la que lo volvía loco.

Estaba tan cansada que apenas note que Edward me llevaba a la cama, quitándome los zapatos y desnudándose por completo. Se puso en la posición 'estrujadora' al lado y casi encima de mí, justo antes de que yo me durmiera por completo. Lo último que recordé fue un sueño muy vívido con su voz—tan clara como en el día.

'_Buenas noches, Ojos Cafés. Te amo._'

* * *

(1)Se refiere a una parte del capítulo 4

(2) Obstetricia/Ginecología

NO amaron el capítulo completamente? Todo amor y ternura pro con celos y sensualidad? *000000000*

GOSH, y el finaaaaaaaal!... creen que sea verdad o sólo sueño de Bella? Qué creen que pasará?

Bueno agradezco infinitamente todos y cada uno de sus hermosos reviews! Los leo todos y cada uno (:

Y bueno, gente, me he esforado actualizando semanalmente, pro los rr han bajado :( pro bueno, aquí seguiré :DDDD

Respuestas a rr sin cuenta:

**V . Cullen: ** jajaja es que Edward es totalmente amor y ternura!

**AngieCullen: ** Ya está aquí el cap (: gracias por tu rr

**Susana: **Lo de los novios no era errrr tan real u.u… pro Ed es amor

**Luchii: **Muchas gracias por tu rr, linda

**Jozzlyn**: en estos capítulos veremos más sobre su enamoramiento, gracias a ti por leer y comentar

**Review recibe preview!**

Besos

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	14. Chapter 14

Todo lo mío(?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de **AngryBadgerGirl**. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

Capítulo dedicado a **DessieCBCWCDF **porque ella es amor y se aguantó sin leerla en inglés y me dijo p****ja XD, te amo, Dess

_Gracias a carliitha-cullen por betear_

_Y bueno, gente, me compraron con tantos reviews y tan lindos (:_

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

_Sólo quería tratar decirlo. Para ver cómo se sentía._

"Buenas noches, Ojos Cafés. Te amo," susurré en voz muy baja. La vi moverse un poco y sonreír antes de acostarme a su lado.

_Nada. No se sentía extraño, pero tampoco me hacía feliz. Creía que solo tenía significado cuando eras totalmente sincero y la otra persona realmente te escuchaba._

Sin embargo, me consoló la extraña calma que me invadió cuando me acurruqué junto a ella para dormir. Dormir solía ser solo una forma en que mi cuerpo descansaba. La mayoría de las veces sólo dormía profundamente si estaba totalmente agotado. Mi mente debía cerrarse y estar demasiado cansada, ya que ni siquiera recordaba mis sueños, si es que tenía alguno.

Esa sensación de calma y tranquilidad que ella me daba, era otro recordatorio de lo que yo tomaba de ella y no daba nada a cambio. Ése supuesto 'favor' que hacía por ella —era absurdo si quiera mirarlo de esa manera. Tener relaciones sexuales con ellas, sin condiciones, ¿era _mi_ favor a _ella_? Si yo fuera alguien con algo de consciencia o decencia, n hubiera estado de acuerdo con eso.

_Incluso si yo pudiera amarla, no merecería nada de reciprocidad._

Ella se movió de nuevo, quedando frente a mí y descansando su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

"Edward," susurró.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Porque no me estás asfixiando ni roncando," suspiró, frotando mi mejilla. "Aquí, tal vez esto ayude," dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba mi mano y la apretaba contra su pecho. "Ahora tienes una mantita de pechos —tuya," bufó.

"Vaya, gracias, Ojos Cafés. Tú puedes prestarme tus pechos en cualquier momento," me reí, besando su frente. Froté suavemente su pezón con mi pulgar, y bostecé. Creía que ella tenía la razón. Quizás lo que necesitaba era tiempo de calidad con mi mantita de pechos. Esas pequeñas cosas, sin importar lo extravagantes o ridículas, que ella pensaba y se preocupaba de compartir conmigo, me hacían totalmente indigno de ella. Deseaba tener algo, cualquier cosa, para darle a cambio.

"Duerme, Edward," murmuró, acariciando mi pecho suave y rítmicamente. Unas caricias más a la mantita y un enorme bostezo, y pude dormir plácidamente.

La siguiente semana pasó sin que Bella y yo nos viéramos, inundados de trabajo. Mis horas de trabajo eran agotadoras, ya que estaba cubriendo a un colega que estaba de vacaciones, mientras que Bella tendría su examen de posgrado pronto. Ni siquiera pudimos pasar tiempo juntos, como todos los martes en la noche, porque ella tenía que estudiar. Sin embargo, me dejó comida empaquetada afuera de mi puerta, siempre teniendo en cuenta que yo estaba muy cansado para comer, mucho menos para cocinar.

En el trabajo, tenía un humor irritante y colérico. Cuando tenía el lujo de tener tiempo libre para pensar en mi estado de ánimo, lo único en lo que podía concentrarme era en que no había visto a Bella. No podía comprender por qué era así. Cuanto más trataba de entenderlo, lo único que se mantenía dando vueltas en mi cabeza, era que tenía que verla o hablar con ella. Conforme los días pasaban, esa idea irracional se volvía peor y peor. Para el jueves, sentía que iba a enloquecer. Yo _ necesitaba_ hablar con ella —verla, tocarla, escuchar su voz…cualquier cosa.

Lo extraño era que no tenía ni una jodida idea de _ por qué_.

N tenía idea del por qué, ya que en realidad no tenía nada que platicar o tratar con ella. Nada en absoluto.

O que era peor, había leído sus tweets cada noche, y en ninguno me mencionaba. Eso causó miles de extraños y salvajes pensamientos en mi mente.

_¿Ella no estaba pensando en mí como yo en ella?_

_¿POR QUÉ NO?_

_Si algún flaco licenciado de Harvard algo emo-poeta-punk estaba distrayéndola, robando su atención, lo iba a destripar con mis propias manos._

Para el viernes, estaba decidido a ir a su apartamento, pero cuando llegué ahí y llamé, ella no estaba. Por suerte, para cuando acabé mi turno y entré al edificio, ella estaba en casa.

"Hola, Edward," dijo ella con una sonrisa, invitándome a entrar. Apenas pude contenerme cuando la vi —gloriosamente despeinada, su cabello en un moño que prácticamente estaba deshaciéndose, dulce, una blusa azul ceñida con pequeños botones que parecían rogarme para que los abriera, y jeans azules que abrazaban tan perfectamente su trasero, que me daban celos. _De tela_. Incluso sus pies descalzos, con sus gorditos dedos eran agradables a mi vista.

La agarré y la abracé fuertemente contra mí el minute en que la puerta se cerró.

"Oh, _oh_, OK," se rió mientras yo la soltaba el tiempo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla y después volver a abrazarla. Apostaba a que pararía en algún momento. Pero no estaba listo, aún.

"Edward," se rio de nuevo. "¿Qué diablos hace que estés así? No me digas — ¿Hay alguna clase de retiro de fin de semana y necesitas convencerme?" bromeó ella. "Habría dicho 'sí' incluso sin que rompieras mis costillas, tú sabes."

"No," dije, mi voz ahogada porque mi cara estaba entre su cuello. Levanté mi cabeza y la miré; No podía ayudarme a mí mismo y mantener su hermosa cara en mis manos. "De hecho, solo hay un evento de Pediatría mañana —sólo algo informal— u festival de otoño para entretener a los niños. No tan importante como las cenas de caridad," expliqué.

"Un festival para niños… ¿Los que están enfermos?" preguntó, inclinando su cabeza.

"Si, la mayoría son pacientes con cáncer." Su cara se entristeció cuando le dije eso.

"¿Tú no quieres ir? Me gustaría conocerlos, quizás jugar con ellos," dijo ella, luciendo decepcionada. "Quiero decir, si no es importante, entonces creo que no imp…" trató de decir, pero en vez de terminar, se encogió de hombros.

"Los siento, Ojos Cafés, no debí haberlo mencionado. Te estoy recordando a tu papá."

"Eso nunca es algo malo. Lo extraño."

"Sé que lo haces. ¿Sabes qué? Estaría feliz de ir mañana, pero ¿irás conmigo?" pregunté. Sus ojos se vieron felices de nuevo mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su cara. Asintió con la cabeza, y esta vez fue ella la que me abrazó al unto de casi romper _mis_ costillas.

"Ouch, me has dado un buen apretón, Ojos Cafés," bromeé, acariciando su espalda.

"¿Estás hambriento?" preguntó.

"Dios, me muero de hambre. Y me encanta tu comida."

"Deberíamos parar de abrazarnos, porque los abrazos nos llevan a acariciarnos, y las caricias nos llevan a frotarnos el uno contra el otro, y cuando menos nos demos cuenta, no tendremos nada de ropa puesta," me advirtió, dando una palmada a mi trasero, ignorando completamente su propio consejo. Yo también lo ignore, metiendo mi mano a través de su blusa y desabrochando su sostén en un solo movimiento.

"Hmm, no quisiera que este abrazo se saliera de control," estuve de acuerdo, besando su cuello de arriba a abajo.

"Edward… Dios… eso se siente bien," murmuró, sus manos debajo de mi camisa, jugando con el vello de mi pecho. Pude oler su perfume de chocolate cuando desabroché su blusa y mi boca fue directamente a su clavícula. Cuando ella comenzó a tirar de mi camisa para sacarla por mi cabeza, no la detuve —no pude. Necesitaba su piel contra la mía tanto como ella lo necesitaba.

Algo extraño que había notado con Ojos Cafés, era cómo cada vez me volvía más insaciable, hasta el punto de que tenía un apetito sexual voraz. Siempre había tenido una libido saludable, pero con el paso de los años había aprendido sobre el autocontrol y la resistencia. Parecía que poco a poco estaba desaprendiendo muchas de las cosas, porque en ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar en ella, todo acerca de estar cerca de ella. Durante la última semana, había pensado en su cuerpo, en tocarlo. Masturbándome en la ducha llegué al límite, pero no fue suficiente. Mi cuerpo anhelaba a _ella_.

"Deberíamos parar, Ojos Cafés," traté de protestar.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, mirándome con curiosidad.

"Porque yo… no estoy pensando correctamente," traté de explicar. Solo inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, con confusión.

"Yo me siento… demasiado ansioso, como si quisiera precipitarme. He estado de mal humor toda la semana, y usualmente eso me pone excitado."

"¿Qué hay de mal con estar 'excitado'?" preguntó con una carcajada. Suspire y traté de arreglar.

"Deseo tocarte de una manera en la que no debería. Me siento impaciente. El mal humor usualmente causa eso en mí. Por lo general, llamaría alguien que conoce que me gustan ese tipo de cosas."

"Oh, ya veo," ella respondió, luciendo sorprendida, dejando caer las manos a los costados y alejándose de mí. "Um, pensé que no íbamos a hacer eso," agregó, abatida y avergonzada.

"¡Oh Dios, Bella, no! Eso no es lo que quiero decir. No quiero llamar a nadie ni hacer nada con alguien más. Solo trataba de explicar qué es lo que solía hacer —quiero decir, lo que haría si no tuviera un trato contigo."

"Edward," ella dijo bruscamente, pareciendo frustrada. "¿Puedes por favor simplemente decir qué es lo que eso significa?"

"Ok," dije antes de aclarar mi garganta incómodamente. "Solo déjame pensarlo un poco. En ocasiones, cuando me siento enojado, frustrado, o cualquier cosa… me gusta desahogarme con…"

"¿Con qué?" me apresuró.

"Una follada rápida," dije bruscamente.

"¿Es todo?"

"¿No es suficiente?"

"¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Yo estaba bastante excitada hace un minuto, hasta que empezaste a hablar tanto."

"Ojos Cafés, no me agrada la idea de tocarte de esa forma, o ser… tosco contigo."

"¿Me lastimarías? ¿Me causarías dolor físico?"

"No, nunca haría eso."

"Entonces sigo sin entender cuál es el problema."

"Ojos Cafés —se supone que esto es sobre ti. Yo nunca te tocaría de una manera que fuera irrespetuosa."

"¿Incluso si te dijera que estoy bien con eso? ¿Que, tal vez, es algo que no me importaría intentarlo? Tengo que admitirlo, estás hacienda tanto alboroto que ahora, ¡Estoy curiosa!" dijo ella con una carcajada.

"Estás de acuerdo en algo que nunca has experimentado, no es como si pudieras hacer una decisión informada sobre eso," traté de argumentar, a pesar de sentirme feliz por su entusiasmo. Traté de mantener esa parte de mí reprimida.

"¿Cómo voy a saber si no trato contigo?" me exigió, mirándome de lado y torciendo su boca. "Además… te lo he dicho antes. No siempre tiene que ser acerca de mí —pensé que el punto era que me enseñaras a ser buena en la intimidad, ¿cierto?"

Su lógica hacía girar mi cabeza. Se suponía que _yo_ le enseñaba a ella. Pero enseñarle… ¿para _complacer_ a otro hombre? Ese pensamiento me disgustaba. Ella ni siquiera necesitaba complacerme, dejando a otro cabrón que no la merece. Realmente no me importaban cuáles eran sus razones; quería que ella aprendiera a sentirse hermosa, que supiera cuan sensual y seductora era. Eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a enseñarle, porque era lo que necesitaba saber.

"¿Edward? ¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos? Pareces enojado. ¿Dije algo malo?"

"No, para nada. Como dije, tengo un pésimo estado de ánimo."

Ella puso sus manos en mi cara y me sonrió antes de besarme profundamente. Levantando mi mano de su cintura, la puso en sus pechos y suspiró.

"Está bien, quiero que lo hagas. Si no me gusta, te pediré que pares," susurró contra mis labios. "Tú nunca me lastimarías, Edward."

Pensé en las consecuencias que habría si me negara, cuando todavía tenía la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Si yo insistía en no hacer eso, ella siempre estaría curiosa sobre eso, y quizás buscaría a otro hombre para que le enseñara —pero, sin duda, sería totalmente desagradecido con ella y sus caricias no harían más que mancharla. La sola idea de esas cosas, llevaban mi pésimo estado de ánimo al borde

"Ojos Cafés," gruñí, mi voz llena de primitiva lujuria y disgusto —no hacia ella, sino al pensamiento de alguien que no fuera _yo_ fuera a hacer lo que yo estaba haciendo.

La recosté contra el sofá que estaba detrás de ella y puse su trasero en el borde, lo que provocó una pequeña exclamación en sus labios. Mis ojos vagaron por todo su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies, cada pulgada de su cuerpo estaba llamándome. Necesitaba… necesitaba follar.

"_Esto_ es a mi manera," gruñí con una ceja levantada, empuñando la tela de su blusa medio desabrochada. La jalé hacia un lado, y los botones salieron volando casi sin ningún esfuerzo.

"¡Edward!" exclamó en voz baja, los ojos muy abiertos y perfectos. Ella miró hacia su blusa rota, luego de nuevo a mí, y sin advertencia, se presionó contra mí, me besó con avidez y gimió.

Saqué los tirantes de su sujetador por los brazos, y la prenda completa cayó al suelo, ya que ya había sido desabrochada. La miré, expuesta y semidesnuda delante de mí, tan vulnerable…tan hermosa. Sobé y agarré sus pechos, succionando y mordiendo en todas partes.

"Cuando llego de esta manera, Ojos Cafés…" comencé, acunando su pecho y tirando de su pezón un poco fuerte mientras lo veía arrugarse y volverse rosa, "sintiéndome frustrado, agitado… siendo un hombre, la testosterona en mi sistema sólo hace…"

Gruñí de disgusto, mientras trataba de quitarle los jeans tan rápido como podía. Me arrodillé en frente de ella, finalmente liberándola de sus pantalones y aventándolos a través de la habitación.

"Pero sin sexo, mi nivel de testosterona comienza a bajar, así que mi libido aumenta para asegurarse que eso no ocurra," expliqué, presionando mis dedos entre sus piernas y torciendo la tela de sus bragas. "La agresión, ya ves, solo provoca la agresiva y jodida necesidad de… follar…" concluí, y con eso, quité las bragas con un sonido de desgarre.

"Edward, fóllame," gimió. Sin perder el tiempo, me apoderé de su pierna, y la levanté por la altura del muslo, abriéndose para que yo hiciera lo que quisiera. Apenas tuve la paciencia de desabrochar mi uniforme y apurarme a poner los bóxers fuera de mi camino.

"Escúchame, Bella," dije en voz baja, usando cada onza de mi fuerza de voluntad para mantener mi mente alejada de los pensamientos que me provocaba el verla retorciéndose. "Tienes que prometerme algo."

"Lo que sea," me dijo. Ella agarró mi cara y me miró fijamente, con los labios entreabiertos y los párpados abiertos pesadamente.

"_Nunca _dejes que otro hombre te toque de esta manera. _Nunca._ Él no te respetará por eso; él no se sentirá agradecido por eso." Ella simplemente asintió con su cabeza. "Por favor, ¡Prométemelo!" le rogué, mi voz grave, urgente.

"Lo prometo, Edward. Lo juro. No lo haré," contestó, sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente. "Sólo tú. Esto es solo para ti."

Dejé escapar un gruñido ahogado mientras la penetraba lo más profundamente que podía. Finalmente, pude satisfacer esta manía, la egoísta compulsión de joder a mi mal humor.

Sus uñas se enterraron en mi piel, impacientes, demandantes. Pero ella necesitaba saber que esto no era un juego. No era algo que debería tomar a la ligera —entregándose a mí, toqueteándola y revolcándome con ella.

Puse mi mano entre sus piernas, usando la yema de mi dedo pulgar para tocarla y llevarla a ese frenesí que me encantaba ver. Ella reaccionó rápidamente, gimiendo mi nombre y pidiendo por más. Su entusiasmo inesperado, impulse a mi mente a un deseo más intense de ser posesivo, codicioso, avaro.

"Es cierto, por esto solo me dejarás a _mí_ estar contigo de esta manera. Éste delicioso, cálido, húmedo lugar entre tus piernas ¿justo aquí?" dije, presionando mi pulgar más fuerte para enfatizar.

"Oh Dios…" gimió, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

"Es mío, Ojos Cafés," gruñí con hambre, mirando hacia abajo, hacia mí perdiéndome en su cuerpo tan perfecto, tan completo. "Sólo _yo_ puedo hacerte llegar a esto, porque es mío," gruñí mientras.

"Lo que sea que yo tenga… es tuyo," me dijo, su respiración frenética. "Pero esto…" comenzó, deslizando la punta de su dedo a lo largo de mi sien, bajando a mi cuello y a mi pecho, apretando un poco en mi músculo pectoral izquierdo.

"Prométeme que no dejarás que ninguna otra mujer tenga esto," dijo entre dientes, la palma de su mano contra mi pecho. "Ella no estará agradecida."

"No puedo. No hay nada…"

"¡Prométemelo!"

Sus ojos me miraron tan suplicantes que un pozo de dolor se instaló en mi estómago. No podía negárselo —sabiendo que ella lo quería y el no tenerlo causó una reacción visceral y palpable en mí, que casi le dio vida propia.

"Lo prometo, Ojos Cafés."

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me dio la más jodidamente sexy sonrisa que me hizo no querer hablar. Tiré de su cabello, de modo que su cabeza se incline, y su blanco y cremoso cuello quedó expuesto. La reclamé con mis dientes, hundiéndolos en su piel. Mi dedo trabajó en la parte delicada entre sus piernas, y después de poco tiempo, su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a gritar mi nombre. No pude resistir más, no cuando la vi venirse de esa forma, y pronto yo estaba teniendo mi clímax dentro de ella, dejando mi reclamo dentro de ella una vez más.

"Sí," gimió cuando sintió cómo la estaba llenando. "Toma de mí," me arrulló, mientras descansaba mi cabeza en su hombro, completamente agotado y sin aliento.

"Lo siento," susurré.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por muchas cosas. Principalmente por que debí haberme controlado. Y…"

"¿Qué?"

"No hubo ninguna lección."

"Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?"

"No, estoy siendo completamente serio. Realmente no te enseñé nada. Lo lamento. Fue un error hacer eso."

Ella parecía pensativa. Me miró con una mezcla de decepción y dolor. Yo me sentí decepcionado. Debí haber hecho lo correcto y no lo hice.

"Si eso es lo que crees, Edward," dijo secamente.

Ella caminó rápidamente hacia su habitación y azotó la puerta detrás de ella. Poniéndome mi camisa, me senté y esperé a que regresara, con mi cabeza en mis manos. Incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo, fui hasta su habitación y llamé suavemente. Ella no contestó, y a pesar de mi buen juicio, entré. Caminé lo más silenciosamente que pude, en caso de que ella estuviera durmiendo, pero no lo estaba.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" le pregunté mientras me acercaba al pie de su cama. Ella estaba sentada arriba, con muchas almohadas detrás de ella. El bookworm que le di en su cumpleaños descansaba en su regazo, haciéndole compañía.

_Ella prefería a un objeto inanimado en vez de a mí. No era una buena señal._

"Robert Frost," contestó, sin mirarme.

Dispuesto a arriesgarme a que ella fuera hostil conmigo, me senté a su lado, lo más cerca que pude. Era difícil para ella ignorarme cuando yo estaba tan cerca.

"Edward," suspiró.

"¿Qué?"

"Un par de cosas. Primero, estás en mi lugar. No puedo leer. En segundo lugar, no quiero que tu nariz esté en mi escote en este momento."

"Quiero aclarar el humor. Es terriblemente sombrío aquí."

"Yo quiero aclarar tu IQ golpeando tu cabeza con mi libro."

"Por favor, no te enfades conmigo. No sé qué fue lo que hice mal, juro que no lo sé."

"Sé que no lo sabes. Y no estoy enojada ―no contigo, de todos modos."

"¿Con quién?"

"Con nadie. Sólo… enojada en general. Enojada con la vida, creo."

"No estés enojada, Ojos Cafés. O infeliz. Tú solo debes de estar contenta. Tú cara es demasiado bonita como para tener el ceño fruncido."

Moví su libro y al bookworm a su mesa de noche y descansé mi cabeza en su regazo, sin importarme si ella me quería ahí o no. La mire y le sonreí, esperando no haber estado irritándola. Pero su rostro era hermoso, su expresión tierna.

"Si pudiera, sentiría todos esos sentimientos desagradables por ti, así tú no tendrías que hacerlo," ofrecí. "Juro que lo haría," agregué, quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Esperaba que diciendo eso, mitigara su ira y su tristeza, al menos un poco.

Pero falló miserablemente.

Ella cerró los ojos, exhale temblorosamente y su barbilla comenzó a temblar.

"Edward," susurró, presionando su frente en la mía y sosteniendo mi mejilla. "_¿Por qué_ tuve que hablarte?" preguntó con un hilo de voz

"¿Por qué siempre sé la palabra que buscas en tu crucigrama de las mañanas?" dije, esperando que una broma ayudara a la situación, y lo hizo, un poco al menos.

"No," dijo ella con una risa, sus ojos aún cerrados y cada vez más húmedos.

"¿Ojos Cafés?" dije, cambiando de posición, quedando Bella y yo acostados uno e frente del otro. Levanté su barbilla con la punta de mis dedos. Sus ojos un poco hinchados y rojos.

"¿Qué, Edward?"

"Nosotros podemos… podemos terminar nuestro trato, si quieres. Si eso te pone triste," ofrecí, pero rogando internamente para que dijera que no.

"¿Eso es… lo que tú quieres?" preguntó, la tristeza en sus ojos era más clara de lo que yo alguna vez había visto.

"No… sí. Quiero decir, no quiero que estés triste. Eso es todo. Quiero lo que tú quieras. ¿Quieres parar?"

"No. Quiero seguir con esto."

"Ok."

"¿Quieres parar?"

"No. Necesito seguir con esto."

"Ok."

"¿Ojos Cafés?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Si te beso, ¿te sentirías mejor?"

"No quiero que me beses para hacerme sentir mejor. Deberías besarme porque… simplemente quieres hacerlo."

"Bueno, yo siempre quiero hacerlo. Pero estaba pensando… no lo sé. No sé qué es lo que estaba pensando. Es solo que… a veces de verdad quiero 'arreglarte' pero no sé cómo."

Me sonrió e incluso se rió un poco.

"Bueno, no puedo decir que no aprecio tu intento," contestó. La puse más cerca de mí, enrollando mis brazos alrededor de ella, acunando su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Besé su frente, sus mejillas, su barbilla, sus húmedos ojos e incluso la punta de su nariz. "Creo que tomaré ese beso ahora," susurró, acariciando mi mejilla ligeramente.

Y así, le di un beso lento, para compensar lo que la hizo llorar, y la manera en que la había tocado anteriormente. Nuestro largo beso se convirtió en suaves caricias y pronto estábamos desnudos de nuevo, pero nos movimos lenta y deliberadamente. Aún uno en frente del otro, levanté su pierna lo suficiente para poder estar dentro de ella, antes de sostener su cara entre mis manos y balancearnos. Sacó su brazo y rodó hasta quedar recostada en su espalda, indicándome que me recostara encima de ella.

"Me gusta de esta manera… que me estrujes, de hecho es agradable," confesó con voz tímida mientras envolvía sus pierna alrededor de mis caderas y sus brazos alrededor de mi pecho.

"Es todo lo que quiero para ti, Ojos Cafés —quiero todo lo que te haga sentir bien," susurré en su oído.

Sostuve su cara en mis manos, besándola suavemente y gimiendo en su boca cuando ambos llegamos al clímax por segunda vez. Ella suspiró cuando dejé caer un poco más de mi peso sobre ella, sintiendo su cuerpo debajo del mío más detalladamente. Estaba demasiado cansado y harto como para resistirme a recargarme en ella pero a juzgar por el suspiro, creí que a ella realmente le gustó.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó.

"Mmm."

"Tomaré eso como un 'sí,'" dijo con una risita mientras comenzaba a agitarse debajo de mí.

"Sabes, tienes que moverte si quieres que haga algo de comida."

"Mmm."

"¿Puedo levantarme ahora?"

"No."

"¿Por favor? Mira, ni siquiera estoy tratándote con violencia física. Pero con lo hambrienta que estoy, recurriré a ello."

"Bueno, pero aún no puedes pararte."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó con una mueca molesta pero adorable. Me senté y la puse en mi regazo.

"Porque no quiero que cocines," le dije. "Voy a ordenar algo de comida china, y tú vas a comerla conmigo, sin movernos."

"No puedo comer sin moverme a menos que pienses alimentarme por intravenosa, Edward."

"No seas ridícula, Ojos Cafés. Me refiero a sin dejar la cama."

"Aunque, yo no acostumbro a comer en la cama."

"Aunque. Si hacemos un desastre, te compraré nuevas sábanas. Diablos, te compraré una cama completa. De todas formas, esta es muy pequeña."

"¿Qué diferencia hay? De todas formas siempre estás encima de mí."

"No puedo negarlo —amo estar sobre ti."

"Eres un cerdo. Debería simplemente cocinarte la cena. Puerco Agridulce."

"¿No caliente ni picante? Me siento un poco insultado."

"Nope. Eres dulce y amargo."

"Te llamaría 'Delicia de Buda'. Pero no creo que ni él tenga la paciencia Zen para aguantarte, Ojos Cafés."

"Ja. Ja. Eres gracioso. Creo que tender que conformarme con ser 'Delicia cabezota' entonces."

"Creo que sí. ¿Puedo tocar tus bollos de cerdo?"

"Sólo si no te importa que te de un codazo en las costillas en respuesta."

"Pero no negociaré contigo mi fortuna entera, galletita."

"Suficiente. Ordena la comida antes de que deje como Kung Pao tus nueces confitadas."

"Tú no eles diveltida."

"¿En serio? Te voy a matar ahora."

Claramente estaba llevando mi suerte al límite, pero no me importaba. Estaba muy aliviado de que ella ya no estuviera triste, y muy contento, ya que habíamos vuelto a hablar el uno con otro y a reír como siempre lo hacíamos.

Una hora después, estábamos aún en la cama, Bella sentada en mi regazo, llenos con nuestra comida china. Yo le di sus trozos de pollo al sésamo, porque ella estaba desesperada con los palillos. Quitando su libro de Robert Frost de la mesa de noche, lo abrió en una página específica y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_I shall be telling this with a sigh_  
_Somewhere ages and ages hence:_  
_two roads diverged in a wood, and I -_  
_I took the one less traveled by,_  
_And that has made all the difference._

_Diré esto con un suspiro, En algún momento hace siglos y siglos: Dos caminos divergieron en un bosque, y yo — yo tomé el que estaba menos transitado, Y eso ha hecho toda la diferencia._

"¿Es tu favorito?" pregunté.

"Sí. Me gusta leerlo de vez en cuando. Me recuerda que debo tratar de ser yo misma. Seguir mi propio camino."

"¿Qué pasa si te pierdes?" pregunté, medio jugando, medio siendo serio.

"No puedes perderte si sigues tu propio camino. Además, todos tenemos un mapa. Bueno, como un GPS interno."

Ella supuso, indudablemente por la cara que puse, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué se refería.

"Tu corazón, Edward," dijo con un profundo suspiro. "Te dice a dónde ir."

"Ah. No me di cuenta de que había un camino, mucho menos dos. Esta es la razón por la que dejo la poesía para ti, Ojos Cafés," dije, limpiándole la barbilla suavemente con un pañuelo. "Hablando de literatura," continué, "¿Cómo te fue en el examen de posgrado?"

"Me fue bien," contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Qué va mal? Pareces muy indiferente al respecto."

"Bueno, ya no estoy muy segura. Quiero decir, últimamente he estado pensando en que debería pensar más en mis metas antes de comprometerme a hacerlas… ya sabes, asegurarme de que esto es realmente lo que quiero hacer. Nunca me he sentado y he hecho eso. Suena un poco ridículo, ¿no? No saber qué es lo que quieres, no saberlo porque nunca pensaste en ello."

"No, no reamente. Creo que es mejor pensar en eso ahora, que hacer algo y después te arrepientas."

"Eso es lo que me digo. Y mi madre no ayuda. Ella solo dice 'haz lo que te haga feliz.' Ella es tolerante al punto de ser alcahueta. Mi padre era mucho mejor ayudándome a centrarme y burlándose de mis pensamientos."

Estuvimos un minuto en silencio, porque yo sabía que necesitaba un poco de silencio cada que su padre aparecía en la conversación. Ella sentía mucho su ausencia, y cuando me hablaba de los detalles entendía por qué.

"No te preocupes, Ojos Cafés. Llegará a ti. Lo que sea para lo que estés destinada, llegará."

"Eres incluso más vago en tus palabras que mi mamá," dijo ella con una risa, rodando los ojos hacia mí.

"Hey, te ofrecería trabajo como mi cocinera personal de omelets si pensara que lo aceptarías."

"Oh sí, Edward, es el sueño de mi vida, hacerte los huevos cada mañana. Puedo servírtelo en una bandeja en la cama. Incluso sacudiré a las putas de tu cama si así lo deseas," bufó, frotando suavemente su bookworm antes de entrar al baño.

Sabía que ella solo estaba jugando con 'las putas,' pero el humor que había tenido pensando en ella sirviéndome el desayuno en la cama, se desvaneció.

El oírla mencionar a otras mujeres me hacía sentirme un poco… desinflado.

_Desinflado —ja. He perdido toda la fe en mi polla. Sólo deseaba a Bella, y no le importaba si estaba en su ridícula pijama de pingüinos o en la más caliente tanga de seda. Ella podía dormir o retorcerse debajo de mí. Ella podía decir 'pasa la sal' o 'buena pequeña mamadora.' No importaba. Solo tenía que ser ella._

Limpié lo que quedaba del picnic en la cama y comencé a ponerme mis zapatos cuando Bella salió del baño, oliendo a pasta dental y con su pijama.

"¿Te vas?" preguntó, pareciendo un poco decepcionada. "Creí que podríamos pasar el rato, pero si tienes planes…"

"Bueno, no esperabas que durmiera en esa pequeña cama. ¿O sí?, " pregunté con una sonrisa. Ello no se rio, de hecho, parecía dolida.

_¿Piensa que me iré sin ella?_

"Oh, claro que no. Lo siento," dijo ella, mirando a sus pies.

"Vamos, Ojos Cafés," dije, manteniendo la puerta abierta y señalando al pasillo con la cabeza.

Su cara se iluminó antes de que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro y agarrara el teléfono.

"¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que dejaría a mi mantita de pechos aquí abajo? No es como si pudiera alcanzarlas desde el piso de abajo," agregué, golpeando su trasero mientras pasaba delate de mí. Me escurrí rápidamente delante de ella, para que no pudiera devolverme el golpe.

* * *

Bueno, ese es uno de mis capítulos favoritos (: qué les pareció a ustedes?

Mil gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, sepan que leo todos y cada uno de ellos

Degna: Awwww yo también quiero uno, gracias por el review (:

v . cullen: jajaja, ya veremos cuando lo aceptan, esperemos que pronto

susana p: jajaja aquí está el cap :P rápidamente

JOZZLYN: Awwww, muchas gracias a ti por leer, linda

Annie Cullen: muchas gracias, linda, me alegra qe te guste la historia

Gaby: jajaja, Edward es amooor

**Review recibe preview**

**sparklinghaldecullen**


	15. Chapter 15

Todo lo mío(?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de__** AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

Gracias a **carliitha-cullen** por ayudarme a traducir y por betear :D

* * *

El motor del Volvo se encendió y rugió mientras giraba la llave. Siendo otoño, era un día bastante frío, así que prendí el aire acondicionado y subí la temperatura, riéndome de que Bella pusiera sus manos frente a la rejilla de ventilación, como si estuviera frente a una fogata.

"¿Bastante frío, huh?" bromeé.

"Tú, cállate. Soy de Arizona. Yo _nunca_ me acostumbraré a este clima," se quejó, a pesar de la sonrisa en su cara.

"Ni siquiera hace tanto frío, aún. ¿Qué vas a hacer en Enero? ¿Usar un traje de esquimal?"

"Prácticamente lo hago, llevo tantas capas de ropa que me tomó media hora vestirme," confesó con una risita. "Supongo que tú estás acostumbrado al clima frío —siendo de Chicago."

"De hecho, yo no crecí ahí. Soy de New Haven," expliqué.

"Oh. Yo recuerdo que tú me dijiste que la familia de tu madre era de Chicago."

"Seh, mi mamá se crió ahí, pero ella fue a Yale y se quedó en Connecticut."

"¿Te gustó vivir ahí?" preguntó tímidamente. Supe que podía sentir mi incomodidad.

"Estaba bien. A mi mamá le costó un poco de trabajo mantenernos. Pero yo no sabía que en ese tiempo no teníamos mucho dinero. Ella era buena haciendo las cosas sin mucho."

"Pero si ella fue a Yale…" dijo Bella, claramente confundida en cuanto a cómo una persona que estudió en la Ivy League, no podía vivir tan dignamente.

"Ella lo hizo, pero lo dejó cuando yo nací. Ella se quedó a la mitad."

Estuvimos callados después de eso, y yo estaba agradecido de no tener que desenterrar más detalles de mi infancia. Mis recuerdos felices eran superados en número por todos mis demonios que me habían atormentado la mitad de mi vida.

Me estacioné en un lugar reservado del estacionamiento del hospital mientras Bella tomaba mi mano y la besaba. Eso me sorprendió. Yo había pensado que mi reticencia a hablar de mi familia haría que ella sintiera aprensión hacia mí.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" pregunté, sonriéndole.

"Pareces triste."

"No lo estoy. Solo pienso en cosas tristes."

"Lo sé. Lo siento, no quería entrometerme. Sólo siento curiosidad por ti, como he dicho antes."

"Está bien. Hay cosas que… preferiría olvidar que hablar de ellas." Bella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y frunció sus labios.

"Si alguna vez quisieras hablar de eso, yo te escucharía," ofreció en voz baja.

"Gracias, Ojos Cafés," contesté, besando su mano.

"¿Deberíamos hacer que esta fiesta empiece?" bromeó.

"Vamos a hacerlo," respondí estando de acuerdo, mientras apagaba el carro y abría la puerta para que Bella saliera.

"Así que ¿debo considerar el hecho de que casi no te llevas con estos niños?" preguntó.

"Tristemente, no. Una vez que nacen, están a cargo de pediatría. Esa es la mayor interacción que he tenido con ellos. No es que no me gusten los niños, simplemente no conozco a nadie con niños," expliqué. "¿Qué hay sobre ti?"

"Fui niñera en la preparatoria para poder pagar mis gastos. Nuestros vecinos en Phoenix tenían una enorme familia —parecía que siempre tenían algún bebé o un niño pequeño," dijo con una risa. "Yo cuidaba a los más pequeños cuando su madre necesitaba ayuda. Me encantan los bebés… más el olor de su piel," confesó mientras se sonrojaba.

Mientras ella hablaba, mi cerebro estaba lleno de absurdas imágenes.

_Bella embarazada… Bella en una mecedora, con un recién nacido entre sus brazos… Bella golpeando suavemente al bebé sobre su hombro, haciendo que eructara… Bella jugando al 'avioncito' con una cucharada llena de puré de algo no identificable, con un bebé con sólo cuatro dientes enfrente de ella.._

Imágenes… que me hacían feliz… y más que un poco de terror.

_¿Por qué quería estar con ella? No tenía nada de sentido._

"¿Holaaaaaaaaaaa? ¿Edward? ¿Tierra a Edward?" Bella me apuró, agitando su mano frente a mi cara.

"¿Qué? Mierda, lo siento. Estaba soñando despierto," repliqué, agitando mi cabeza para aclararla.

"Lo noté. Las puertas del elevador se han abierto y cerrado como diez veces mientras tú sólo estabas parado aquí. Casi me voy sin ti la primera vez," se rió.

"Así que ¿estabas siendo alimentado por un racimo de uvas y eras abanicado con una pluma de avestruz gigante?"

"¿Cuándo?" pregunté, perplejamente.

"En tu sueño, tonto. ¿Esa no es tu idea de un buen sueño mientras estás despierto?" dijo con una sonrisa.

"No exactamente. Pero ahora que lo mencionas… ¿eres tú la que me alimenta y me abanica?" bromeé en respuesta, tomando su pequeña cintura entre mis manos mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían. Esa vez, nos la arreglamos para entrar. Presioné el botón del piso al que íbamos mientras seguía pegado a ella.

"¿Qué estabas vistiendo cuando me servías felizmente, hmmm? ¿Estabas vestida como _Mi bella genio __**(1)**_?" pregunté, poniendo mis manos detrás de su cuello y besando ese pequeño punto debajo de su mandíbula que hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

"A veces sueño con darte unos golpes en la cabeza, Edward," susurró, pero el tono de su voz eclipsaba totalmente su amenaza. Su voz era delicada, melancólica. Metió sus dedos en los bolsillos traseros de mis jeans, tratando de acariciar mi trasero discretamente.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose interrumpió nuestra sesión improvisada y me conformé con mantener un brazo alrededor de ella. Fuimos recibidos por Aro y Heidi, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo que daba al archivo del hospital y a la biblioteca. Era el área que se usaba para reuniones sociales. Bromeé para mí mismo, diciendo que quizás era el área más limpia del hospital —difícilmente alguien usaba la biblioteca.

"Es fantástico encontrarte aquí, Edward. Me alegro de verte," Aro dijo mientras yo tomaba su mano extendida y la agitaba.

"Hola, Aro. Gracias. De hecho, fue idea de Bella venir hoy," dije, señalándola con la mano mientras ella platicaba con Heidi.

"¿Es así? Bueno, no me sorprende. Ella es una chica inteligente —y claramente una buena influencia para ti," replicó él con una sonrisa brillante.

"Lo es," estuve de acuerdo, algo avergonzado.

Entramos en la biblioteca, que había sido decorada con globos y serpentinas para la ocasión. Pequeños grupos de niños y familias estaban reunidos en diferentes puntos, disfrutando de las distracciones que se habían creado para ellos. Mire a Bella y no pude evitar sonreír con entusiasmo cuando vi cómo se asomaba a una mesa en donde los niños hacían cosas de arte y artesanías.

Recorrí la habitación para saludar a mis colegas y platicar. Eché miradas furtivas a Bella cuando ella no estaba mirando en mi dirección. La vi hablar y platicar animadamente mientras iba de un niño a otro, mirando sus obras de arte o ayudándolos con el pegamento o los pinceles.

Buscando alguna excusa para acercarme a ella, le llevé un plato lleno de bocadillos, mientras ella estaba enfrascada en una plática con una niña como de cinco o seis años.

"Pensé que te gustaría algo de comer," dije, poniendo el plato al lado de ella.

"Gracias," contestó, volteándose y sonriéndome. "Estoy ayudando a mi amiga Emily a pintar su pavo de cerámica. ¿Cierto, Emily?" la pequeña sentada a su lado sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Es un lindo pavo el que tienes ahí," repliqué, agachándome entre ellas para poder ver mejor. Ambas se rieron de mí, y no supe cuál era la adulta y cual no.

"¿Señorita Bella? Tengo que decirle un secreto," anunció Emily. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon juguetonamente mientras me guiñaba.

"Un secreto, ¿huh? Yo amo los secretos," le dijo a la pequeña.

Emily se inclinó sobre mí y se tapó la boca con la mano. Ella le dijo a Bella el secreto con una voz que estaba más alta que lo normal.

"Señorita Bella, su marido es _bastante_ guapo," declaró. Tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme en voz alta. Bella no mostró mucho decoro y comenzó a reírse, toda su cara iluminada.

"Oh, él no es mi esposo. Soy demasiado inteligente para él. Tendría que engañarme," explicó, mirando directo hacia mí, "pero estoy de acuerdo. Es un _poco_ guapo," agregó, alimentándome con una galleta de su plato.

"Ella quiere conmigo, Emily," Me quejé con un profundo suspiro mientras ambas se reían de mí.

"¿Es ella tu _novia_?" un pequeño niño preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa. Él parecía completamente disgustado con la idea.

_Ánimo, chico. Sólo empeora._

"¿Esta chica de aquí?" pregunté incrédulamente, señalando a Bella y fingiendo estar conmocionado. "Oh no. Me gusta que cocine, pero eso es todo," respondí, mirándola y sonriendo. "Pero a veces," expliqué, poniendo mi mano en su espalda, "cuando ella sonríe, me hace olvidar lo que iba a decir."

"Mi papá dice que es porque el amor te vuelve estúpido," el pequeño del otro lado de la tabla me informó.

"Seh, creo que tu padre tiene razón sobre eso," repliqué.

Me miró brevemente y luego bajó la vista hacia los pinceles. Su cara se volvió rosa a pesar de su sonrisa.

"¿Ves cómo trata de engañarme?" le preguntó a Emily en un susurro, quien se rió en respuesta.

Después de tallar algunas calabazas y jugar 'ponle la cola al pavo,' las obras de arte de los niños fueron subastadas, y yo compré algunas de ellas. Terminé gastando una buena cantidad de dinero, pero era para una buena causa.

"Para ti, Ojos Cafés," dije, sosteniendo el pavo que había hecho Emily, para que Bella lo tomara.

"Aw, gracias, Edward. La subasta era demasiado costosa para mí," ella respondió, examinando mi regalo de cerca. "Nunca había visto a un pavo con plumas rosas y moradas," agregó con una risa.

La fiesta comenzó a relajarse, así que hicimos nuestras despedidas —Bella de todos los pequeños amigos que había hecho y yo de mis colegas. Aro se me acercó, mientras Bella iba a hablar con una mujer mayor que yo no conocía, pero que debía trabajar en el hospital porque llevaba su gafete.

"Veo que compraste bastante en la subasta," Aro dijo, sonriendo y agitando mi mano antes de caminar hacia la salida con su esposa.

"Sí, nunca puedes tener los suficientes pavos hechos a mano y pintados," bromeé. Aro rió y asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. Él me vio echarle una mirada a Bella por centésima vez en la noche.

"Sabes, Edward, déjame ofrecerte un pequeño consejo —no como tu jefe, sino como un viejo que ha conseguido aprender algunas cosas. Una mujer que es atractiva, inteligente, compasiva… no se ve muy seguido. Me aferraría a ella si yo fuera tú," me dijo, antes de girarse e irse.

Vi a Bella estudiarme, con una enorme sonrisa, mientras yo pensaba en lo que Aro había dicho. Él tenía razón. No era solo que una mujer como Bella fuera rara —era que no había nadie como ella, no para mí, al menos.

"¿Pasaste un buen rato?" pregunté, ayudándola con su abrigo.

"Me divertí mucho," respondió, envolviendo su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

"Qué bueno. Me allegro de que viniéramos."

"Yo también."

"¿Quién era la persona con la que estabas hablando hace un momento?" le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia la salida del hospital.

"Oh, era una de las trabajadoras sociales del hospital. Ella me vio jugando con los niños y me preguntó si me gustaría ser voluntaria," explicó.

"¿Y qué piensas? ¿Es algo que te gustaría hacer?"

"Definitivamente estoy interesada. Quiero decir, no dije 'sí' al instante, porque tengo que asegurarme de que tengo tiempo. Tengo su tarjeta y le dije que lo pensaría."

"Serías maravillosa con eso. Vi cuánto les encantaste a los niños. Y parecía que tú te estabas divirtiendo," dije, conduciéndola al ascensor.

"Sí, ellos fueron muy dulces. Yo sólo… tú sabes… traté de no pensar en lo enfermos que están. Quiero decir, traté de no entristecerme por eso, para poder divertirme con ellos," explicó, su ceño fruncido ligeramente.

"Puedo entender eso. Es lo mismo cuando tratas con pacientes. Debes concentrarte en lo que estás hacienda en vez del por qué," dije, abriendo la puerta de pasajeros del auto para ella.

Unos minutos después, me di cuenta de que Bella había estado muy callada. La expresión triste de su rostro explicaba su silencio.

"¿Qué va mal?" pregunté, poniendo mi mano en su muslo.

"Ellos van a morir, ¿no?" respondió en voz baja.

"No lo sé, Ojos Cafés. Pero ellos están muy enfermos."

"Es que no puedo sentir lástima por ellos. Pero tampoco puedo ayudarlos."

"Claro que puedes. Los ayudaste hoy —los hiciste felices."

"Supongo. Desearía poder hacer más."

"Bueno, entonces quizás debas hacer tiempo para ser voluntaria."

"Sí, creo que tienes razón. Le llamaré a la trabajadora social el lunes. Gracias, Edward."

"¿De qué? Yo no hice nada."

"Me ayudaste a decidirme. Y ahora me siento mejor."

Ella tarareó para sí misma y miró por la ventana. Vi su perfil y la forma suave y serena que tenía. Bella sería genial con esos niños y aprendería mucho de eso.

Se me ocurrió que ahora pasaría más tiempo en el hospital, podría disfrutar más de ella… _rapiditos en la sala de doctores con la puerta cerrada… Bella llevándome comida durante un largo turno._ No pude evitar sonreír.

"¿Por qué esa sonrisa de niño tonto?" Bella preguntó.

"Oh, no hay razón," mentí.

"Vamos. Dímelo. ¿Qué está pasando dentro de tu máscara sagrada?" preguntó, golpeando en un lado de mi cabeza para enfatizar.

"Muy gracioso, señorita," bromeé en respuesta, burlándome de su afición de ser horrible conmigo.

"Dímelo, o… empezaré a ser terriblemente amable contigo. Hasta el punto de adulación servicial. Eso te torturará."

"Oh no," dije con fingido horror, "cualquier cosa menos eso. No te reconocería. Sólo tu sonrisa te delataría," le dije, acariciando su muslo suavemente.

"Mi sonrisa, ¿huh? ¿Te refieres a lo de antes ―lo que dije cuando estaba con Emily?"

"Obvio. Quiero decir, quizás debí haber dicho eso en ese momento, porque ese niño sentado enfrente de ti parecía a punto de ir por ti. Reconozco a un jugador cuando veo uno," bromeé. "Tenía que decírselo a ese niño… porque tú eres _mi _dama," dije con mi mejor voz 'amable'.

"¿Tu dama? Suenas como Barry White **(2) **cuando dices eso. '_Mi dama_,'" dio ella con una ridícula profunda voz.

"Bueno, tú sabes… '_He __oído decir a la gente que demasiado de nada no es bueno para ti__, bebé. Oh, no. Pero yo no sé sobre eso… _**(3)**'" dije con una sonrisa, haciendo mi mejor actuación de Barry White. Bella se rió fuertemente, se dobló en su asiento.

"Tengo que ser honesta, Edward. Estoy empezando a sentirme mal por tus putitas. Esas pobres mujeres no tienen oportunidad contigo hablando así," bromeó, mordiendo su labio.

"Oh no, Ojos Cafés. Barry es sólo para ti," dije, y quise decir eso. Había sido encantador con algunas mujeres en el pasado, pero nunca había bromeado y jugado con ellas como con Bella.

"¡Sólo para mí! Estoy honrada. ¿Eso me convierte en una putita?"

"Vamos. Nunca pensaría en ti de esa manera," contesté, serio durante un minuto.

"Lo sé. Sólo lo decía," dijo, pegándole a mi brazo. Parecía renuente a decir más, pero luego continuó. "¿Qué piensas sobre mí?" preguntó, mirando hacia su regazo con torpeza.

"Tú lo sabes," dije, estacionando el auto afuera del edificio. Me volteé y la miré. "Te lo digo todo el tiempo," agregué, moviendo su cabello de su cara a detrás de su oreja.

"Sí, lo haces. Pero cuando lo dices, er… no te rías, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo, viéndose hermosamente tímida, era suficiente para hacer llorar a un hombre adulto.

"Nunca."

"Cuando lo dices… lo haces como lo sintieras sinceramente… eso me da este sentimiento, es bastante raro, como nunca antes me había sentido. Como si estuviera cálida… simplemente feliz," susurró.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ojos Cafés? ¿Qué quieres escuchar?"

"Lo que sea. Sólo dilo como siempre. Me hace sentir a un millón de pies de altura."

"Tú," dije, sosteniendo su barbilla en la palma de mi mano, "eres ridículamente sexy y hermosa. Mucho más que ese tipo de mujeres a las que les llamas 'putitas'.' Tanto que hay veces en que no puedo parar de pensar en ti," confesé.

"Oh Dios, Edward. Yo… sólo… me gustaría oírte hablar de esa manera todos los días," dijo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

"Hey, no te escondas," le dije, sosteniendo sus manos.

"Cuando tú eres tímida como ahorita… es lindo, ¿lo sabías?"

"No juegues conmigo," dijo con un pequeño gesto.

"¿Por qué jugaría contigo con algo como eso? Es verdad," le dije, y antes de que diera cuenta, tenía el asiento completamente hacia atrás y a Bella a horcajadas entre mis piernas, sobre mí, puesta por mis manos.

"Haces que mi mente se quede en blanco, Edward," dijo acusadoramente, sosteniendo mi cara.

"Lo siento. Pareces disfrutarlo," dije con mis manos en su trasero.

"Lo sé —esa es la peor parte," suspiró, presionando sus labios en mi cuello. Mis manos tenían la necesidad de tocarla en todas partes, hasta el punto de que era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

"Ojos Cafés…" dije en su cabello, besando la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

"¿Qué?" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándome directamente. Casi no podía mantener mi compostura cuando me miraba de esa forma —juguetona, dulce, pero aún jodidamente deseable, daría cualquier cosa sólo por tocarla.

"Quiero llevarte arriba… para mostrarte lo hermosa que pienso que eres."

"¿Puedo mostrarte algo también?" preguntó, restregando su cuerpo contra el mío, torturándome.

"¿Qué, Ojos Cafés?" pregunté en respuesta.

"Quiero mostrarte… cuán buen maestro eres," susurró en mi oído.

"Me gustaría eso," murmuré en respuesta.

Una cosa era querer a una mujer desnuda, llevarla a la cama y jugar con su cuerpo como un gatito con un hilo… pero eso era otra cosa completamente diferente. No podía distinguir entre la mujer que me provocaba con palabras y la que lo hacía con suaves caricias y suspiros. Ella… era una persona completa, no 'la de geniales tetas,' o 'la otra con lindo trasero.' Y tenía que tener todo de ella —su cuerpo y su mente.

"Sólo abrázame… por todos lados," dijo, acariciándome, pegando su cuerpo al mío.

"Por favor, Ojos Cafés, tengo que llevarte arriba… tengo que hacerlo," la apresuré, mi voz con un gruñido.

"No podría decir no, sin importar que," susurró.

Unos minutos después, estábamos viéndonos el uno al otro en mi cama, arrodillados y tirando de la camisa del otro. Bella se quitó rápidamente su sostén para pegarse contra mí.

"Edward…" ronroneó mientras yo lamia su pezón, "¿Puedo sugerir la lección esta vez?"

"Lo que sea," contesté, ayudándola a salir de su larga falda. Mordí mi labio cuando la vi con otra tanga —de encaje negro esta vez.

"Necesito revisar…" dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndome recostándome y después poniéndose entre mis piernas, a horcajadas en mis caderas.

"¿Revisar qué exactamente?" pregunté con una ceja levantada.

"Umm, no losé… esto, ¿quizás?" respondió con una sonrisa sexy mientras sus manos rozaban mi pecho. "Y ésto," susurró, besando arriba y debajo de mi cuello "sin mencionar ésto," ronroneó, restregándose contra mi erección y lamiendo sus labios.

"Jesús…" gemí, acunando sus trasero con mis manos.

"No, no," replicó, poniendo mis manos lejos de ella, a mis costados.

"Todo estudiante necesita saber cómo enseñar por su cuenta, ¿cierto?" se burló, manteniendo mis muñecas en sus manos. "Así que, se bueno y déjame estudiar… _estudiarte_."

Estaba increíblemente excitado por la manera en que había tomado el control; todo lo que podía hacer era quedarme mudo y asentir con la cabeza. Y tratar de no eyacular.

Me recosté de nuevo y traté de relajarme mientras sus manos y sus labios vagaban por todas partes. En algunos puntos pausó y me miró con curiosidad —cómo mi pezón izquierdo, que ella parecía disfrutar morder y lamer mientras veía mi cara. También se dio cuenta de que tenía un punto sensible en el hueco del codo, en la parte interna de mi brazo. Cuando lo llenó de besos y pequeñas mordidas, luché contra el impulso de voltearla y tomarla a mi manera.

"Cuidado, Ojos Cafés, te estás volviendo demasiado curiosa para tu propio bien," le advertí, tomando su mano entre la mía.

"La curiosidad hace algo, ¿no? ¿Al _gato_?" bromeó, frotándose en mí sin vergüenza. Dios, amaba cuando ella no tenía vergüenza.

"Bella, me estás volviendo loco —poco a poco, pieza por pieza," confesé, bajándola hacia mí para besarla. "Y yo creo que soy el hombre más feliz que está completamente loco."

"Oh no es nada que no te merezcas," dijo con una carcajada, trazando mis labios con la punta de su dedo.

Su cabello cayó sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo parcialmente. Ella se veía… ni si quiera tenía palabras para describirla. No había nada en mi vocabulario que la describiera realmente. 'Hermosa' era solo una parte —lo mismo con 'sexy.' Ella era mi ingenua, pero aún así, igual a mí… mi estudiante y mi maestra… mi amiga y mi amante.

"Bella, quiero…"

"No aún. Déjame estudiar mi materia favorita," dijo, bajando por mi cuerpo y trazando una línea de besos por mi torso.

"Jodidamente perfecta," murmuré, viendo su cara moverse de arriba a abajo. Cuando su mano masajeó suavemente mis testículos, explorando un lugar en el que nunca antes había estado, yo apreté mis dientes —desesperado por mantener el control y disfrutar de esto lo más posible. Pero cuando vi esa mirada juguetona en sus ojos y comenzó a canturrear, no sirvió de nada refrenarme, y prácticamente vi estrellas mientras un calor recorría mi ingle, y yo me venía en su pequeña boca perfecta.

"Mi turno," le informé con una sonrisa maliciosa, levantándola de la cama y pegándola contra la pared. Ella me miró perpleja por no estar sentada o acostada.

"¿Cómo es que…?" trató de preguntar, pero la interrumpí.

"¿Alguna vez te has corrido estando parada?" pregunté, jugando con su pezón entre mis dedos. Mis ojos se abrieron mientras decía con la cabeza un 'no.'

"Bueno, quizás tengas un poco de placer," le dije, acunando sus pechos y pellizcándolos. "porque la gravedad se encarga de que mucha sangre vaya directo aquí," susurré mientras metía mis dedos en sus bragas, "tanta como es posible." Ella gimió cuando sintió el pequeño golpecito en su clítoris.

"Y eso significa…" agregué, arrodillándome en frente de ella, "quizás te corras más fuerte que cualquier otra vez."

Quité sus bragas y dejé al descubierto a Mona, besando el hueso de su pubis.

"¿Cómo te gustaría que te tocara?" bromeé, besándole el ombligo.

"Tú sabes… no me atormentes," gimió.

"Muéstramelo. Muéstrame el punto exacto."

Usando ambas manos, las puntas de sus dedos presionaron suavemente el punto entre sus piernas y se separaron, exponiendo su delicado clítoris rosa.

"Aquí… quiero que me toques aquí," susurró. Sonreí cuando me miró —complacido de que no estuviera tan avergonzada de hacer contacto visual conmigo.

Mi dedo la tocó muy suavemente, de ida y vuelta, haciéndola suspirar.

"¿Así?" bromeé de nuevo.

"No. Con tu boca… y tu lengua," respondió, su respiración volviéndose más rápida.

"¿Así?" pregunté, tocándola apenas con la punta de mi lengua.

"Edward, por favor," gimió, meciendo sus caderas inútilmente.

"Mírame, o no lo haré," advertí. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato.

"Te necesito… necesito sentirte," me apresuró.

"Te daré lo que necesitas, lo que sea que necesites," le dije. "Pero quiero que me veas y me hables… todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo que sea," replicó, con su voz llena de deseo.

Remplacé sus manos con las mías y presioné mis labios y mi lengua contra ella. Ella comenzó a hablar y sus palabras eran delicadas, ingeniosas ―no lo que estaba esperando.

"Tú… eres bastante… guapo. Yo amo… mirarte," confesó tentativamente.

"Algunas veces… desearía nunca… haberte conocido… pero entonces estaría sola y triste ahora mismo… si no lo hubiera hecho.

"Tu lengua… logra que sienta… cosas increíbles… buenas y malas… las siento… en mi corazón… _oh, Dios_…" gimió. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a sacudirse mientras llegaba al clímax, y tuve que soportar su peso abrazándola por la cintura.

Ella se acurrucó en mi hombro cuando estuvimos lado al lado en la cama. Puse mi brazo y mi pierna sobre ella, sin ocultar que me gustaba que estuviera debajo de mí.

"Gracias por eso, Edward," murmuró con un bostezo.

"¿Necesitas una siesta?" pregunté, acariciando su mejilla.

"Sí. Me encontraré con mis amigos para ver películas al rato. Probablemente llegaré tarde."

_¿Amigos? Tenía que admitir que no me gustaba mucho oír eso._

"¿Sólo amigos?"

"No, mi novio estará también. Espera, ¿No te dije sobre él? Tu sabes del que te estoy hablando —el chico que no existe, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Es un tipo enorme? ¿Podría golpearlo?"

"¿Tú quieres golpear a mi inexistente novio?"

"Sí, porque, ¿qué clase de novio es si yo estoy aquí y él no? Obviamente él no es tan bueno contigo si me necesitas aquí."

"Oh, yo te _necesito _aquí, ¿no?"

"Bueno, claro que lo haces… um… ¿o no?"

"A veces me pregunto si debería haber comprado un vibrador. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?"

"Me estoy poniendo duro de nuevo."

"¿Y?"

"Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos hacer algo con eso. Quiero decir, es mucha la culpa que tú tienes en esto."

"¿Mi culpa? Solo estoy recostada aquí, lista para tomar una siesta."

"Pero estás siendo mala y cruel. Tú sabes lo que eso me hace. Además tú me haces huevos, y toda esa proteína me está dando un montón de resistencia."

"Tú y tus huevos. Podría cocinarlos en mi sueños ahora."

"No, no cocines dormida. Serías responsable de quemar todo el edificio."

"Deja de ser un asno."

"Lo siento, continúa hablando."

"Tus huevos —te gustan demasiado ligeramente revueltos. Y siempre estás molesto de que no use demasiado queso, pero cuando uso mucho aún quieres más."

No tenía idea de que ponía tanta atención a esas cosas. Me daba una extraña mezcla de felicidad y gratitud escuchar eso. No creía que alguien más me conociera tan bien.

"¿Ojos Cafés?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Sería extraño si te considerara… como mi mejor amiga?" pregunté, vacilando en la última parte, al no saber como ella reaccionaría.

Ella me miró pensativamente por un minuto, como si estuviera decidiendo cómo responder.

"No… quiero decir… no hay _nada_ absolutamente extraño en este acuerdo, ¿cierto?" se rió.

"Sí, punto tomado."

"Hey, ya que ahora somos 'mejores', ¿te gustaría venir a ver películas conmigo? Es una de las cosas que los mejores amigos hacen."

"Correcto, bueno, considerando esta nueva faceta de nuestra relación, no considero correcto negarse."

_Y no me obligarás a llevar un camino de ida y vuelta por mí sala hasta que regreses más tarde esta noche._

"De acuerdo, entonces, nuevo BFF **(4)**," dijo, bostezando. "Necesito una siesta," añadió, casi inconscientemente moviendo su mano hacia la mía, para que así tuviera acceso a mi mantita de pechos.

Nos despertamos un par de horas más tarde y apresuradamente nos bañamos y cambiamos porque íbamos tarde.

Llegamos al abarrotado cine donde una mujer bajita con corto cabello puntiagudo le hacía señas a Bella ―la reconocí. Bella me presentó cuando se movió por la casa rojiza.

"¡Bella Bol-sa, por acá!" gritó toscamente.

"Jesús, ni siquiera nos hemos sentado todavía," Bella le contestó a su amiga. "Y ya estás empezando."

"Está de mal humor porque llegamos tarde también," Una muy bien parecida rubia sentada junto a ella le dijo. También la reconocí. "Los únicos asientos que pudimos apartar para ustedes están detrás de nosotras," añadió, tomando su bolso y abrigo de los asientos que había asegurado para que nadie se sentara en ellos. "De todas formas, yo realmente lo disfruto… desde atrás," me dijo Rosalie con un guiño.

"Gracias, Rose," contestó Bella, sarcásticamente, mientras se deslizaba hacia su asiento. "Edward, recuerdas a mis dos dolores de cabeza, Alice y Rosalie," agregó, gesticulando entre la del cabello puntiagudo y la rubia, respectivamente. Asentí y ellas saludaron brevemente.

"¿Dónde están sus ponis sementales?" preguntó Bella con una risita.

"Están comprando botanas," contestó Rose. "Mándale un mensaje de texto a Emmett si quieres algo."

"No, no. Yo puedo ir," dije, insistiendo. Me levanté e hice mi camino hacia el mostrador, donde localicé a Jasper Whitlock ―quien, según aprendí a través del Twitter, está saliendo ahora con Alice.

Lo saludé y me presentó a su buen amigo Emmett, quien Jasper había mencionado un poco durante el verano. Platicamos por un rato mientras esperábamos nuestro turno en la fila.

"Dices, Jasper," dije mientras caminábamos de regreso a nuestros asientos, con bebidas y palomitas en la mano. "¿Sabes cómo te encontré en Twitter?" pregunté.

"Seh," dijo con un asentimiento amistoso.

"¿Me puedes hacer un favor, y no decirle a Bella que lo uso? Yo… um… leo sus tweets pero ella no sabe que lo hago. Se lo voy a decir, lo juro," le pedí, prácticamente rogándole para que no lo hiciera.

"Demonios, colega. Buena suerte con eso. Pero seguro, no te preocupes. No querrás que lo averigüe por alguien más. Está bien," contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me sentí insanamente aliviado al no tener que preocuparme por una posible confrontación con Bella en el cine, de todos los lugares. _Planeaba_ decirle ―de hecho, me prometí a mí mismo discutirlo con ella más tarde esta noche, cuando estuviéramos solos. Me sentí culpable por guardármelo para mí por tanto tiempo.

Tomé mi asiento junto a Ojos Cafés y disfruté verla platicar tan animadamente con sus amigas antes de que se recargara y compartiera las palomitas conmigo.

"Gracias por las botanas. ¿Cuánto te debo?" preguntó.

"Vamos, no me preguntaste eso."

"Está bien," dijo, rodando sus ojos. "Supongo que los mejores amigos pueden invitar a otros," rió.

"Maldita sea que pueden."

Esperamos a que los avances comenzaran cuando me di cuenta de que Bella cantaba y tarareaba acorde a la música que empezaba a sonar en la sala. Reconocí la canción de un viejo musical.

"_Todo lo que haces, yo lo hago mejor. Yo puedo hacer todo mejor que tú…_" me cantó. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas y su pie se meneaba adelante y atrás con la música.

_Oh, ¿es cierto?_

"¿Puedes silbar?" Pregunté. Asintió con su cabeza y silbó con la música. Yo silbé más fuerte. Puso sus dedos en su boca y silbó tan alto, que todo el lugar se quedó callado, todos viéndonos. Ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta… y _me señaló_.

_Pagarás por eso, niñita._

Tomé una palomita, arrojándola al aire, y atrapándola con mi boca. Bella trató y falló ―tres veces seguidas― mientras yo lo lograba cada vez. Finalmente, tomó un puñado del gran cuenco entre nosotros y las arrojó a mi cabeza.

"Mala perdedora," dije, mientras ella tomaba palomitas de mi cabello.

"¿Empezamos un concurso?" preguntó con una ceja alzada. Ni siquiera contesté. Estaba demasiado ocupado viéndola a los ojos sin moverme. Me miró de vuelta, con su mente obviamente enfocada en no parpadear.

"¡Pedos!" gritó ―una táctica obvia para hacerme reír y parpadear. No funcionó. Podía quedarme parado si era necesario.

"Bella, soy un chico. Los pedos son como un segundo lenguaje para mí."

"Ustedes hablan por su trasero."

"Ok, eso fue realmente gracioso, pero no me asombras."

"Bien, necesito pensar en algo que te haga asombrarte."

"¿Qué tal un 'Te amo?'" dije. Ahora, _yo _soy el impulsivo.

"¿Tú me amas?"

"No, me refería a que tú me lo digas."

"¿Qué? No. Dijiste que ibas a decir 'Te amo.'"

"Ojos cafés, te estaba diciendo que lo dijeras."

"No, no es cierto."

"Lo era."

"¿Edward?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Me amas."

"Mierda, me hiciste parpadear."

"¡Sí!"

"¿Eso es necesario? ¿En serio? ¿Un baile de la victoria?" pregunté mientras se retorcía en su asiento como un fideo mojado ―con sus brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza.

Las luces bajaron levemente y de pronto comenzaron los avances. Estaba tratando de concentrar mi atención en la pantalla pero seguía girando y viendo hacia Bella.

_Tramposa. Escurridiza tramposa que no parpadea_._ Debí haber sabido que me iba a romper._

Pero tenía que ser honesto conmigo mismo. Nunca había estado tan feliz de perder con otra persona. Ella me tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano y supuse que la idea de eso me habría parecido absurda en el pasado. Pero me encontré bastante complacido que alguien supiera cómo me gustaban mis huevos y me daba mi mantita de pechos, pero se negara a dejarme comprarle sus malditas palomitas e incluso me las arrojaba cuando su orgullo estaba herido.

Estudié su rostro más de cerca y no pude evitarlo, pero me di cuenta que se veía ligeramente infeliz. Sus ojos se dirigían de ida y vuelta a las dos parejas enfrente de nosotros ―cómo ellos ponían sus brazos alrededor del otro, sonriendo y susurrándose unos a otros. Jasper masajeaba el cuello de Alice lentamente. Emmett jugaba con el cabello de Rosalie. Creo que esos gestos públicos la ponían triste ―porque ella no tenía a alguien con quién hacer eso.

Puse las palomitas en el piso, tocando su mano levemente en el proceso. Como algo inusual, sus manos estaban heladas.

"¿Hey, tienes frío?" susurré en su oído.

"Un poco, ¿por qué?"

"Por nada. Solo no quiero que lo tengas," dije, levantando el descansabrazos de entre nosotros. Me quité la chamarra antes de poner mi brazo alrededor de Bella y cubriéndola con mi chamarra como una manta. Sentí que tomó una larga y profunda respiración y se relajó contra mí, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Besó mi mejilla y susurró un pequeño 'gracias' en mi cuello. Vimos la película completa sin decir una palabra. Pero traté de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella cuando besaba su cabello o acariciaba su brazo y ella me agradecía tocándome la mano o mi pecho.

Las luces se encendieron y nos paramos de nuestros asientos antes de disponernos a irnos. Bella y yo nos pusimos de pie y nos despedimos.

"Alice, ¿qué estás haciendo con tu teléfono? ¿Estuviste mandando mensajes de texto durante la película?" preguntó Bella.

"No, estoy en Twitter. Hey ―¿por qué ustedes no se siguen mutuamente?" preguntó inocentemente, viendo entre Bella y yo. "Edward y Jazz lo hacen."

_Oh, mierda._

_

* * *

_

**(1) **Fue una telecomedia estadounidense emitida por la cadena NBC a lo largo de 5 temporadas de 1965 a 1970. La chica viste ropa estilo árabe: tops y pantalones bombacho.

**(2) **Fue un artista estadounidense del género soul, exitoso en la década de los 70 y por un timbre de bajo, muy grave y ronco, ganó muchos premios y reconocimiento por su estilo varonil, romántico y profundo.

**(3) **Fragmento de la canción 'Can't get enough of your love, babe'

**(4) **Mejor amigo por siempre

Bueno, chicas, lamento la tardanza; sé que dije cada semana, pero sólo me pasé por un día, y fue porque me confié demasiado, anyways, no vale la pena explicar mis excusas, aquí está el cap y tendrán cap nuevo antes del viernes, para compensar mi tardanza (: y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews, deben saber que leo todos y cada uno de ellos y agradezco que se tomen unos minutitos para comentar (:

Y bueno, entrando en otras cosas, **carliitha-cullen** y yo estamos haciendo una traducción conjunta que DEBEN leer, bueno sólo si quieren, es del estilo de ésta, más o menos :D

La historia está en mis favs, se llama '**Violet**', se las recomiendo :D

Y err, otro anuncio, a partir de esta semana comenzaré otra traducción, por si les interesa; será algo un poco diferente a ésta, pero aún así lemon :D.. pueden ponerme en autor alert, si gustan

**susana p**: gracias por tu review, linda, me encantan tus reviews (: y lamento la tardanza

**v . cullen**: awww, yo también creo que Edward siente algo por Bella, gracias por tu review

**Degna**: jaja ya veremos como evolucionan las cosas

**marym25**: awww, mil gracias pot ru review, linda, lo amé

**lily**: muchas gracias

**Luchii**: prometo no volver a fallar (:

**Annie Cullen**: me encanta leer y contestar sus reviews, muchas gracias a ti por comentar

**Esmeralda**: gracias, linda (:

-Mensajito de **carliitha-cullen** (espero que Sil no se enoje xD): Te amo, mujer. Ya sabes que no hay problema, te ayudo cuando lo necesites. Para eso estamos las amigas (claro que, todas quieren a Edward como amigo xD)  
Y, déjenle reviews a esta chica, que la verdad se esfuerza demasiado por traerles cada capítulo :D


	16. Chapter 16

Todo lo mío(?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de__** AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

Gracias a **carliitha-cullen** por betear :D

* * *

**BPOV**

Parpadeé como mil veces, mientras sentía cómo mi garganta se resecaba y mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente.

"¿Tienes cuenta en twitter?" pregunté nerviosamente, mirando a Edward mientras él estaba parado al lado de mí, cambiando su peso de una pierna otra.

_Cambiando el peso. Sospechoso. _¿Por qué me sentía como si estuviera viendo un antiguo video de los debates de Nixon / Kennedy de los años 60?

"Um, sí. Yo, uh, tú sabes, para mantenerme al tanto de lo que los chicos consideran como buena onda," él bromeo con nervios. Reconocí esa mirada de 'pequeño niño travieso' en su cara, y fue todo lo que necesité como confirmación, en serio.

"Has leído mis tweets, ¿no?" pregunté, con mi vergüenza convirtiéndose en ira.

De repente, mis cuatro amigos tuvieron algún lugar al que debían ir, justo en ese preciso segundo. Rose me recordó que la llamara si necesitaba algo, presintiendo que estaba surgiendo una pelea entre Edward y yo.

"Tenía la intención de decírtelo, de hecho, esta noche," tartamudeó, extendiendo su mano, con la palma hacia arriba.

El alboroto de gente que había a nuestro alrededor, no hacía de ese un buen lugar para una plática seria, así que caminamos rápidamente hacia el Volvo para ir a casa y hablar en paz.

Estuve callada en el camino al edificio, manteniendo mi cabeza alejada de Edward y mirando por la ventana del lado del pasajero. Estaba demasiado mortificada para decir algo; en vez de eso, sólo dejé que mi cabeza se llenara de preguntas. No quería las respuestas ―me avergonzarían o incluso algunas me enojarían.

Escuché cómo Edward suspiraba fuertemente un par de veces, su exasperación se veía claramente. Sabía que él no contaba con tener una pelea con una novia, que en realidad no lo era. Eso se suponía que era por conveniencia y porque no habría complicaciones. En vez de eso, encontré una mezcla de emociones que, para mí, eran cosas completamente desconocidas.

Si yo fuera su novia, tendría derecho a sentirme indignada, engañada. No, yo era una _mejor amiga_. Ni siquiera sabía qué diablos hacer con eso —qué hacer con cualquiera de sus estados taciturnos. Algunas veces me sentía como una mendiga de la calle, tomando todos los 'centavos' o pequeñas partes de su corazón que él me podía dar. Pero cada pequeña parte tenía un ridículo efecto en mí —me dejaba aturdida, sólo me hacía pensar en lo mucho que quería más de él.

Subí por las escaleras, resignándome a la rutina donde yo trataba de escabullirme a mi apartamento, pero, en cambio, me jaló un poco para que subiera el siguiente tramo de escaleras hasta la puerta de su apartamento. La persona no conflictiva que era, no podía dejar de estar en mí.

Nos sentamos en su sillón de cuero, sumidos en un incómodo silencio, yo mantenía las esperanzas de desaparecer, pero nada pasaba.

"Bella, lo siento," él ofreció.

"¿Leíste todas las cosas que twiteé acerca de ti?" pregunté. Los labios de Edward se volvieron una tensa línea mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Um, ¿todos?" probé. Afirmó con la cabeza de nuevo.

"Así, ¿simplemente te encontraste con mi cuenta y leíste todos ellos?" me pregunté a mí misma en voz alta, casi temerosa de la respuesta.

"No exactamente," dijo, tragando difícilmente. De hecho, pude oírlo tragar saliva. "Me uní hace un tiempo y te encontré… um… entonces."

"'¿Entonces?' ¿Cuándo es 'entonces', Edward?" persistí, a pesar de que mi voz era baja y sin pretensiones.

"Wow, eres realmente buena hacienda preguntas. Tiene sentido que tu padre fuera detective," contestó él con una risa nerviosa.

Cuando no le respondí, levanté una ceja e incline mi cabeza hacia él, se apresuró a seguir contestando.

"Jasper me encontró en twitter por el tiempo en que te mudaste. Cuando vi en sus tweets, había uno tuyo. El nombre me hizo reír, así que abrí la página y vi que eras tú."

"Has estado leyendo mis tweets por dos meses sin que yo lo supiera," dije a manera de afirmación, casi para mí misma. Crucé los brazos y mantuve la mirada perdida hacia el frente.

Levanté mi cabeza y miré a Edward, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos un poco. Por un lado, estaba completamente mortificada. No tenía idea de que Edward y yo teníamos amigos en común —¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? Por otro lado, estaba completamente furiosa. Me sentía como si hubiera encontrado mi diario, aunque lo había dejado descuidadamente, pero en vez de hacer lo correcto y cerrarlo de golpe, lo había leído. Y entonces no me lo dijo. Él solo se mantenía leyendo cada nueva entrada.

Mi cerebro estaba demasiado disperso como para saber cómo reaccionar, así que dejé que mi ira y mi lastimado ego se hicieran cargo.

"¿Te reíste bastante con eso?" murmuré, sintiendo como mi cara se ponía tensa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él con incredulidad. "Por supuesto que no… para nada fue nada como eso," agregó, pareciendo nervioso.

"Tú querías decirme," comencé, "¿que leíste las cosas que he dicho sobre ti sin motivo alguno?" pregunté, con mi incredulidad igualando a la suya.

"No, no dije eso. Tenía una razón," replicó, demasiado avergonzado para decir más.

"¿Qué razón sería esa?"

"Quería saber lo que estabas pensando."

"¿Por qué no simplemente me preguntaste?"

"Bella, no podía. No pensaba que me lo dirías. ¿Puedo ser verdaderamente honesto?"

"Sí, por favor."

"Pensé que me odiabas. Quiero decir, tuvimos esa estúpida pelea afuera del edificio el día que Jake te acompañó… y yo realmente creí que me detestabas. Pero tus tweets —tú solo decías cosas agradables sobre mí. Te culpaste de esa pelea, cuando yo también tenía la culpa. Y luego te besé, cuando no debí hacerlo, y eso te hizo sentir confundida e incómoda. Incluso con eso, aún mantuviste una buena impresión de mí," explicó. Su voz era dulce y sincera. Eso me inspiró, contra mi mejor juicio, a hacer mi propia confesión.

"Yo estaba encaprichada contigo," susurré. "Un enamoramiento."

"Inexplicablemente. No le había dado importancia a nada de ese estilo desde la preparatoria. Pero me gusto mucho leer todas esas cosas que decías."

"Edward, esos eran mis pensamientos privados. Sé que estaban desprotegidos, pero sólo porque no tenía idea de que tú y yo tuviéramos un amigo en común. Tú no puedes simplemente escuchar lo que pasa por la cabeza de alguien. Es incorrecto," le dije, dolía que eso no se le hubiera ocurrido.

"Lo sé. Sé que lo es. De verdad lo siento. Y juro, nunca hubo nada para burlarse o nada por lo que pensé que te avergonzarías. Lo juro."

"Entonces, ¿Qué pensaste de lo que dije?"

"Pensé… no entendía por qué tú estarías interesada en mí… no te gustaba cuando yo coqueteaba demasiado, te irritabas. Bella, no podía imaginar… qué era lo que veías en mí."

"Vi mucho más que a un chico guapo con un montón de frases para ligar."

"Gracias, Bella."

"¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?"

"¿Haciendo qué?"

"¿Llamarme Bella?"

"No lo sé. Creí que no estabas de humor para apodos."

"Pero ese no es cualquier apodo. Es con el que tú me hablas. Nadie más lo hace."

"Lo siento, Ojos Cafés. Acerca de todo."

"Sé que lo haces. Aún no puedo entender algo."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué tengo _mi_ impresión de que esto te importa mucho? ¿Por qué te importaba lo que estuviera pensando?"

"Creo… no lo sé. Tú parecías diferente. Tú eras una persona agradable, inteligente, linda. No querías tener nada que ver conmigo, aún así eras decente, amigable. Cuanto más te conocía, más me importaba lo que pensaras de mí. Quería gustarte," dijo, mirando hacia abajo como un niñito tímido, todo torpe e inseguro de sí mismo. Edward nunca parecía de esa maneta.

Empecé a reírme como loca. Simplemente no podía creerlo. No podía ser posible. No podía ser.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí? ¿Qué es tan divertido?"

"Necesito preguntarte algo —una pregunta completamente seria. ¿Alguna vez has tenido un encaprichamiento con alguien antes?"

Reflexionó un momento, con los labios apretados y los ojos mirando en la habitación.

"Sabes, creo que no. Si veía a una mujer pensaba que era atractiva, sólo le hablaría. Y, tú sabes, las cosas progresarían de ahí," contestó.

"¿Progresarían?" pregunté con una risa mientras agitaba mi cabeza. "Suena como un asunto de negocios."

'_Un acuerdo,_' pensé tristemente. ¿Eso era todo esto?

No podía ser. Si esto no fuera más que un intercambio de favores, ¿Por qué estaba sentada en su apartamento? ¿Por qué leyó mis tweets, peleaba para que durmiera con él, siempre ponía mis necesidades antes que las suyas? ¿Por qué hizo todas esas innumerables cosas que hace alguien cuando le importa otra persona?

Quizás él y yo estábamos 'progresando,' pero a través de esa increíblemente estúpida 'comprensión' había algo más —algo significativo, importante. Pero mientras tanto, estábamos siendo torpes, sin saber cómo nos sentíamos o por qué sentíamos eso

Cerré mis ojos porque no podía procesar nada más. Había pasado el límite de la lógica y estaba en la tierra de emociones sobreexcitadas. Edward no me estaba mirando en un primer momento, así que cuando vio escapar una lágrima por mi mejilla, lo escuché gemir y puso un brazo alrededor de mí.

"Bella, por favor. No puedo soportar verte llorar. Lo odio."

"Deja de llamarme así."

"Disculpa, Ojos Cafés. No llores, por favor. Lo siento _mucho_," susurró, acercándome a él y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro. Él besó mi frente y mis llorosos ojos.

Y supe lo que quería decir. Él _lo_ lamentaba. Edward lamentaba haberme lastimado. Esa era una reacción que sólo tendría una persona que es muy cercana a otra.

Después de todo lo que había pasado antes, y luego lo de esa noche, creo que estaba empezando a entender… había cosas de Edward con las que no sabía qué hacer. El no reconocía las emociones básicas que la mayoría de la gente aprende a interpretar y a hacer frente cuando están mucho más jóvenes.

Él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que tenía un enamoramiento conmigo.

No podía entender por qué se ponía irritable si no estaba conmigo, porque nunca se le ocurriría que, simplemente, me extraña.

Él pensaba que porque le hacía los huevos, jugaba con su mano y comía la comida china mientras estaba sentada en su regazo, teníamos que ser los mejores amigos.

Él no ganaba mi confianza con una 'follada rápida' y después diciéndome que era un gran error.

Él no entendía que leer secretamente mis tweets era una violación a mi confianza y un gran problema

Y ahí estaba todo eso, como una bombilla encima de mi cabeza.

_Edward no sabe cómo es amar a alguien._

Y ahí iba la bombilla número dos.

_La idea de todo eso me hacía daño por él. Me entristecía que él ni supiera lo que estaba sintiendo. Era como si una parte de él estuviera básica y simplemente atrofiada —debilitada hasta el punto de que apenas podía sentir algo._

Y donde debía estar la tercera bombilla, había un rayo. Eso no podía ser bueno, porque las tormentas me asustaban jodidamente.

_¿Por qué estaba lastimada por él? Porque… lo amaba. No estaba 'enamorada' de él. Yo lo amaba —a cada parte de él. Las partes que no funcionaban, eran asunto de ser arreglada por alguien, no porque lo hicieran menos digno._

Puse mi mano sobre mis ojos, tratando, literalmente, de mantener todo dentro de mí. Uno de nosotros tenía que estar bien, o por lo menos en calma, en su juicio. No quería que se pusiera como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. Tenía que haber una forma para nosotros para que 'avanzáramos' porque yo estaba… ¿demasiado infectada con el hongo EDPA?

Respiré profundamente y me dejé derretir en el cuerpo de Edward —el cuerpo que había sido pintado para que lo viera fijamente desde la primera vez que lo vi. Desde entonces, se había vuelto muy familiar para mí. Conocía cada uno de sus músculos, cada línea y cada curva, cómo y dónde tocar; conocía su olor; el sonido del latido de su corazón y cómo su respiración me decía si estaba durmiendo, excitado, feliz. Yo conocía todas esas cosas, pero su corazón y su alma aún eran un misterio para mí.

Pero yo estaba determinada, incluso si tenía que ser poco a poco y una pequeña parte a la vez, a descubrir lo que había dentro de él.

"Por favor dime cómo compensarte, Ojos Cafés," dijo él, sincera y dulcemente. Había estado tan perdida en mis propios pensamientos que no había dicho nada y él parecía preocupado.

"Estaré bien, Edward. Sólo estoy… tratando de arreglar las cosas en mi cabeza. No estoy enojada, solo un poco triste."

"Pero yo te puse triste. Quiera deshacerlo, o al menos tratar."

"Realmente no puedes deshacer esto. Pero podemos tratar de hacerlo un poco mejor."

"¿Podemos? Quieres decir, ¿tratarás de hacerlo conmigo?"

"Claro, no puedo dejarte a cargo. No puedes ir corriendo como loco y sacar toda clase de trucos o mañas," bromeé mientras sonreía y sorbía la nariz. Eso era más cómodo que pelear. Era una manera de hablar en la que ambos nos entendíamos.

Edward se rió entre dientes mientras se inclinaba hacia la mesita de café, todavía aferrándose a mí, y agarró algunos pañuelos. Le di las gracias antes de limpiarme los ojos y la nariz.

"Necesitamos ser capaces de confiar el uno en el otro," le dije, apoyando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y acariciando su pecho.

"Lo sé. Estuvo mal no haberte dicho lo de Twitter. No quisiera que no confiaras en mí."

"Aún confío en ti… porque siempre has sido respetuoso y dulce en todo lo que hemos hecho juntos. Eso significa mucho más que el error que cometiste," expliqué.

"Gracias… por entender… y no estar enojada," replicó, pasando las puntas de sus dedos entre mi cabello y acariciando mi cuero cabelludo.

"¿Confías en mí, Edward?" pregunté, tratando de no sonar tan ansiosa al preguntar eso, pero la respuesta significaba todo en ese momento.

"Sí. Creo que confío en ti más de lo que he confiado en alguien en mucho tiempo," dijo él en voz baja. Mi cabeza aún seguía en su hombro, así que no pude ver su cara. Eso hizo más fácil que dijera lo que quería decir.

"¿Quién fue la última persona en la que confiaste?" creía saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, y cuando sentí cómo se tensaba ligeramente, estuve segura de la respuesta.

"Um. Mi mamá," dijo llanamente.

"¿Me puedes contar?" me aventuré.

Yo no parecía ser capaz de preguntar algo más sobre eso. Realmente quería preguntar qué pasó, cómo murió ella, pero no quería obligarlo a pensar en cosas que él hacía sólo unas horas me había dicho que prefería olvidar. Así que me conformaría con lo que sea que me dijera.

"Ella, uh… ella murió," respondió casi mecánicamente. Él ya me había dicho eso, pero si era todo lo que quería decir, lo dejaría así.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que la otra persona quería escuchar. Pero, entonces, Edward me sorprendió y comenzó a hablar.

"Mi mamá… era alcohólica. Ella murió por el alcoholismo," dijo sin emoción alguna. "Falla de hígado."

"Lo siento, Edward. En serio. Lo lamento mucho," le dije. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de él y lo abracé contra mí como si mi vida dependiera de eso porque con ese abrazo quería decirle que perder a un padre era una mierda y que lo entendía.

"Gracias, Ojos Cafés," susurró, besando mi cabello. "Ella era, creo, lo que llaman un 'alcohólico funcional'.' Crecí viendo cómo ella se emborrachaba cada noche, pero nunca actuaba de manera desordenada, nunca manejaba borracha y ni siquiera bebía durante el día. Ni una sola vez fue agresiva. Siendo un niño, tenía una percepción muy rara sobre eso. Pensaba que todos, como mamá, llegaban a casa, se tomaban dos o tres botellas de vodka e iban a dormirse."

Mordí mi labio, para reprimir el jadeo que amenazaba con salir de mi boca. Mi corazón dolía solo de pensar en lo que él debió haber pasado, pero no podía reaccionar y correr el riesgo de que las cosas empeoraran para él. Yo solo seguí acariciando su pecho mientras hablaba.

"A veces le preguntaba por qué lloraba, pero ella nunca me lo decía exactamente. Usualmente conseguía algo como 'no es nada, lloraría más si no estuvieras aquí.' Nunca entendí que significaba eso, pero nunca pregunté. Desearía haberlo hecho," confesó.

"Lo sé," le dije simplemente. Había muchas cosas que hubiera deseado preguntarle a papa antes de que muriera, así que conocía ese sentimiento muy bien.

"Gracias por escuchar," dijo, besando mi frente.

"De nada. Gracias… por confiar en mí," repliqué. Mire a su cara, y, entonces, sus enrojecidos ojos verdes me mataron un poco en mi interior. Besé sus labios suavemente, esperando que eso alejara un poco su dolor.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un minuto, sonriéndonos ligeramente. Estaba casi esperando que las cosas se volvieran incómodas, pero no. Él puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cara y me besó en regreso. Su suave, y lento movimiento de sus labios contra los míos me dijo cuán triste estaba.

"Está bien si estás triste. Sé lo que es. Se va, sobre todo si no estás solo," le dije.

"Gracias. Estaré bien," me tranquilizó.

Me senté a horcajadas en su regazo, así pude acariciarle mejor las mejillas y frotar su barba con mis dedos.

"¿Me harás un favor?" preguntó.

"Claro."

"¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?"

"De hecho, ya lo estaba planeando," dije con una pequeña risa. "Creo que me gusta tu cama más que la mía. Después de todo es más grande."

"Te gusta mi cama, ¿huh?"

"Sí. A veces incluso contigo ahí."

"¿A veces?"

"De acuerdo, quizás más que solo 'a veces'.' Quizás todo el tiempo. Pero no dejes que se te meta en la cabeza."

Rodé mis ojos cuando él sonrió y levantó una ceja hacia mí.

Acunándome el trasero con las manos, logró ponerse de pie con mis piernas y mis piernas envueltas alrededor de él. Me cargo todo el camino hasta su cama, besándome todo el tiempo. Nos sentamos en la cama, besándonos y tocándonos el uno al otro suavemente, tiernamente. Cuando nos desvestimos, tuve que preguntarle algo.

"¿_Me _harás un favor?" pregunté.

"Por supuesto."

"¿Recuerdas cuando fue mi cumpleaños y yo estaba muy nerviosa?"

"Claro que lo hago," contestó mientras besaba mi cuello.

"Y dijiste que yo no tenía que hablar, ¿Que podía mostrarte lo que quería?"

"Mmhmm," respondió, mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"¿Podemos hacer eso de nuevo? No hablar —¿Sólo mostrar el uno al otro?"

Detuvo su mordisqueo y me miró. Al principio su cara parecía confundida, pero después pareció entender lo que estaba diciendo.

_Vamos a mostrarnos lo que sentimos. No tenemos que decirlo, aún._

Le sonreí nerviosamente, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Pero suspire de alivio cuando me sonrió en respuesta. Alcancé su mano y la besé, primero la parte de atrás, luego la palma. Presionando su palma contra mi mejilla, le sonreí tan anchamente como pude. Incapaz de resistirme, jugué con su mano un poco más mientras él me miraba. Besé cada uno de sus dedos, después los nudillos. Él tomó mi mano e hizo lo mismo que yo, besando mi mano de la misma manera —primero la parte de arriba y luego mi palma. Dejé que mi pulgar revoloteara por su labio inferior cuando puso mi mano en su mejilla, después reí cuando el fingió mordisquear mis dedos en vez de besarlos.

Arrodillándome enfrente de él, lo desnudé lentamente de la cintura para abajo, acariciando sus piernas y besando sus rodillas. Él agarró mis brazos y me puso de regreso en la cama para poder cambiar los lugares, y de nuevo hizo lo mismo que o. Quitó cautelosamente mi sujetador, besó mis brazos mientras deslizaba los tirantes. Sus manos rozaron mis pechos —su toque era ligero, casi dudoso. Me quitó los pantalones y las bragas, acariciando mis piernas a medida que avanzaba.

Nos sentamos juntos, ambos desnudos —descubiertos.

Mis manos fueron a su hombro y cuello, donde masajeé suavemente para aliviar la tensión de las últimas horas. Quería tomar ese estrés, preocupación y agitación, y llevarlas lejos de él. Pronto él hizo lo mismo para mí —sus largos y elegantes dedos ágilmente me relajaron, haciéndome sentir tranquila y en calma.

Sostuve su cara entre mis manos y lo besé con todo lo que tenía —dándole suspiros de felicidad y suaves gemidos. Él hizo lo mismo. Mis manos fueron a sus sienes y a su frente, mis pulgares relajaron las arrugas y líneas. Mis labios besaron lo que fuera su ceño fruncido y su mueca.

De nuevo, él me copió —primero con un ligero beso en mi frente, y después por toda mi cara, donde se detuvo y besó repetidamente cada lado de mis labios, sólo se detuvo cuando yo sonreí. Él sonrió por su éxito, después se rió cuando le arrugué la nariz.

Nos besamos y acariciamos por un rato, siempre de la misma manera —primero yo, luego Edward. Poco a poco, mi mano se enroscó alrededor de él, moviéndose suavemente de arriba a abajo. Su mano rápidamente encontró el lugar donde más amaba tenerla.

Cuando lo moví un poco para que se recostara sobre su espalda, lo puse en mi boca, sabiendo que eso lo hacía sentir bien, y a mí también. Lo miré, observando cómo se mordía el labio y apretaba la mandíbula, pero nunca apartaba sus ojos de los míos. Acarició mi mejilla para mostrar su gratitud, después, enredó sus dedos en mi cabello para mostrar su entusiasmo.

Me sorprendió cuando él me tomó de la cintura y me jaló hacia él, entonces entendí que quería que esto fuera recíproco —mi boca en él mientras la suya estaba en mí. Nunca habíamos hecho eso antes, así que era nuevo para mí. Edward me mostraba cosas que nunca había hecho. Siempre era erótica y placenteramente más allá de mi imaginación. Esta no era la excepción. Sentir mi lengua y mis dientes en él mientras los suyos estaban en mí era increíble.

Pronto pude sentir que llegaría al borde, pero pare antes de que eso pasara. Quería a Edward dentro de mí. Lo necesitaba ahí. Teníamos que estar unidos, conectados de esa manera.

Cuando me recosté en mi espalda a su lado, él inmediatamente se puso encima de mí, entendiendo que es lo que necesitábamos hacer después. Puse mis piernas a cada lado de él, dándole espacio para que se pusiera entre ellas. Mis manos lo presionaron impacientemente, apretaron su trasero. Gemí mientras empujaba dentro de mí. Mi cuello perdió resistencia y mi cabeza se fue hacia un lado cuando lo sentí completamente dentro de mí —llenando mi cuerpo, pero también llenándome toda, porque algo me faltaba antes. Mi cuerpo no tenía un amante. Mi mente no tenía un igual. Mi corazón no tenía un compañero por el cual latir.

Pero en ese momento tenía todas esas cosas, y lo iba a tener hasta que él se diera cuenta de que también tenía todas esas cosas.

Edward tomó mis piernas y las levantó, inclinándolas hacia cada uno de mis brazos. Me sonrió antes de bajar la cabeza y empujar dentro y fuera de mí. Yo mire también, sorprendida por lo que nunca pensé que fuera 'tener sexo' con Edward. Porque eso nunca fue solo sexo.

Cuando puse mi mano entre mis piernas, Edward siseó en aprobación, siempre queriendo que yo disfrutara lo que hacíamos juntos. Mirar cómo nos movíamos juntos era excitante, y mis manos lo hacían aún más. Pero cuando volteé hacia la cara de Edward y vi esa mirada —simplemente muy excitado, por mí, fue cuando me corrí fuertemente, gritando.

Puse mi mano en su pecho, como la tenía antes. Lo que tenía ahí era mío. Quizás necesitara que yo lo arreglara, pero no me importaba una mierda si eran diez millones de piezas, yo las pondría juntas de nuevo con él —un beso, un abrazo, un toque a la vez. Empezando en ese momento, quite mi mano por un momento, pero solo para besar mis dedos y volverlos a poner sobre su corazón.

Me miró, luego, gentilmente, puso mis piernas abajo, de manera que pude envolverlas alrededor de él. Besando mis labios suavemente, su boca se movió hacia mi cuello y luego hacia mi pecho, y me besó suavemente encima de mi pecho izquierdo. Le sonreí y él me sonrió en respuesta.

Tome su cara en mis manos y presioné su frente contra la mía. Yo asentí con la cabeza mientras sentía como sus caderas se movían rápidamente y su respiración se volvía más pesada. Su hermoso cuerpo se destensó y su boca se aflojó un poco. Amaba ver cómo se venía, simplemente cómo el amaba verme a mí. Su cara se veía muy intensa, y de repente se volvió tranquila y relajada. Gruñó suavemente y su cuerpo se quedó quieto. Besando y acariciando su mejilla, sentí una especie de alegría y satisfacción que no había sentido nunca antes. Fue como intercambiar pedazos de nosotros mismos, pedazos que no podías ver pero sabías que ahí estaban, y que nunca podías devolver o cambiar.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, solo recostados y sosteniéndonos el uno al otro.

"¿Ojos Cafés?" susurró, su mano acariciando mi espalda.

"¿Hmm?"

"Gracias."

"De nada."

"Es la primera vez que he hecho eso," admitió.

"Yo también, obviamente," confesé en respuesta.

"No me refiero al 69," aclaró.

"Tampoco yo."

Y con eso, me moví un poco para que él pudiera acariciar mis pechos —estaba resignada a hacer eso, en serio. Bueno no podía negarlo ahora. Me gustaba hacer que se sintiera cómodo y que se diera cuenta de que alguien se preocupaba por él. Era lo que él merecía. Él merecía saber que se sentía ser amado, y cómo se sentía amar a alguien.

Yo podía enseñarle, como él me estaba enseñando.

* * *

Aquí está el siguiente cap, les juro que casi lloré con todas las confesiones, oh, estoy tan sensible; pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado (:

Ahora recomendaciones: ya está mi nueva traducción: **'Inesperadamente'**, por si quieren pasar a leerla, también es M y se actualiza rá1 vez por semana

Y entre mis favs está una traducción que hago conjuntamente **'Violet'**

Siéntanse libres de pasar y comentar

**Yomisma : **Muchas gracias por comentar, linda

**marym25:** la mantita de pechos es genial, linda. Aww a mí también me encantan Edward y esa linda relación. Muchas gracias por leer, cielo.

**Hey:** yo amaría a Edward así ja

**V . Cullen: **Aww aquí esta la respuesta (: jajaja me encanta leer TODOS tus coments, linda

**Mjulianuinyahoo . com . ar:** me encanta que te encante, linda iba a contestarte a tu correo, pro es que no lo aceptaba el mío

**isa21:** muchas gracias a ti por leer

**Luchii:** jaja ya aquí está el otro, gracias a ti por leer

Muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos y lindos rr, todos y cada uno los leo y los disfruto horrores, mil gracias por leer y comentar

**REVIEW RECIBE PREVIEW**

Besos

**sparklinghaledecullen**

(Oh, cada cap me digo: déjales tu twitter por si alguien lo quiere y siempre se me olvida, pero soy: **Silferstar )**


	17. Chapter 17

Todo lo mío(?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de__** AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

Gracias a **carliitha-cullen** por betear :D

Capítulo dedicado a_** DessieCBCWCDF **_porque a la bitch la extraño horrores y la amo intensamente

* * *

**BPOV**

Escuché cómo sonaba mi teléfono, que estaba en el piso, junto a la cama de Edward. Me las arreglé para sacar mi brazo de manos del estrujador, bajarlo y tomar la fuente del ruido.

**¿Cómo está EDPA? ¿No lo mataste, o sí? -A**

Me reí para mis adentros cuando leí el mensaje que Alice acababa de mandarme. Le contesté rápidamente.

**Está todo bien. Aún está respirando. Aunque creo que lo dejé cansado. ;o) -B**

Le tomó diez segundos contestar.

**Me gusta es nueva versión cachonda tuya. Tú eres la prueba de que un pequeño pene puede recorrer un gran camino. -A**

No pude detenerme y le contesté.

**No hay nada parecido a 'pequeño' en sus bóxers. Lo juro. Estoy arruinada para otros chicos. -B**

Riéndome un poco fuerte, apagué mi teléfono y lo puse debajo de la mesa. Edward se revolvió un poco, su adormilada cara quedó frente a mí. Su cabello por todas partes, y la expresión de su rostro me hacían querer besarlo en todas partes.

"Buenos días," susurré, besando gentilmente su frente.

"Mmmph," se quejó.

"Aún dormido, ¿huh?" bromeé, pasando mis manos por su espalda. Él sólo me gimió. "¿Quieres algo de desayunar?" pregunté, esperando que su estómago abriera sus ojos.

"Aquí ya hay algo sabroso," dijo con voz ronca mientras deslizaba una mano entre mis piernas, aunque sus ojos siguieran cerrados.

"Hey, no es divertido," lo regañé. "Y ¿cómo lo haces con los ojos cerrados? ¿Tienes alguna clase de vagina GPS o algo así?"

"Mona me llama como una sirena, Ojos Cafés."

"Edward, eres totalmente ridículo."

"Pero es de mañana y tú estás justo aquí, al lado de mí, toda cálida, con un dulce olor y hermosa. ¿Puedes culparme?"

"Te odio," me quejé con un mohín.

"¿Qué dije?" preguntó, riéndose de mi tonta mala cara y de mis falsas declaraciones de odio.

"¿Quién puede rechazarte cuando hablas de esa manera?"

"Creo que ese era el punto —conseguir que no me rechazaras."

"Cierto. No rechazarte. Inteligente."

"Precisamente, adoro cuán inteligente eres, Ojos Cafés."

"No me digas —es emocionante."

"¿Ves cómo estamos en sintonía el uno con el otro?"

"Es como si pudieras leer mi mente, Edward," dije inexpresivamente.

"Hey, eso no es gracioso. Me disculpé profundamente por leer tus tweets."

"Lo sé, pero me reservo el derecho a bromear sobre eso."

"Hablando de eso, quería preguntar. ¿Qué es un 'ed-pa'?" preguntó, arrugando su rostro mientras trataba de pronunciar el apodo que le había dado.

Sentí cómo mi cara se volvía roja. Todas las cosas embarazosas que había dicho sobre él inundaron mi mente de nuevo. Traté de darle la vuelta a eso lo mejor que pude.

"Es, uh, un apodo," murmuré mientras trataba de esconder la cabeza bajo el edredón.

"Bueno, pensé en más cosas," dijo con una sonrisa, apoyado sobre su codo, mientras se recostaba a mi lado. Le dio golpecitos a la colcha con uno de sus largos dedos. "¿Qué significa?" insistió.

"Significa… um… _elencueradodelpisodearriba_," confesé rápidamente, diciendo todas las palabras como si fueran una sola. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y mordí mi labio, cuando Edward empezó a reírse fuertemente.

"Caminas desnudo en tu propio apartamento una sola vez y no puedes dejarlo atrás," lamentó juguetonamente.

"Sí, bueno, eso dejó una impresión," dije con una risa.

"¿Buena o mala?"

"Horrible. Terrible. Asquerosa. Vomité un poco en mi boca."

"Eres una mentirosa terrible, Ojos Cafés."

"Lo sé," repliqué, riéndome más fuerte. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y no pude resistirme cuando comenzó a besarme por todos lados —mi cara, mi cuello, mis hombros.

"Hey," dije, tratando de mantener mi mente lejos del hecho de que él estaba acariciándome por todos lados y mordisqueando en los mejores lugares. "Escucha… Edward… vamos, estoy tratando de hablar."

"¿Mmm? Estoy escuchando," dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar cuidadosamente mi pecho.

"¿Qué harás el Día de Gracias?" pregunté.

"Trabajar. Bueno, eso es lo que usualmente hago. La gente está muy ansiosa como para cubrir sus turnos. ¿Por qué?"

"Oh. Sólo me estaba preguntando… si tú querrías pasar Día de Gracias conmigo y mi mamá."

"¿No irás a casa?" preguntó, levantando una ceja hacia mí.

"No este año," dije en voz baja. "Es, um, sólo que es mucho para mi mamá y para mí estar en nuestra casa, sólo nosotras dos. En vez de eso, le pedí que viniera." Edward asintió con la cabeza y besó mi mejilla, entendiendo por qué los días festivos no serán lo mismo sin papá con nosotras.

"Adoraría hacerlo. Gracias por invitarme."

"Bueno, no podía cocinar toda esa comida y no ofrecerte. Sólo estoy siendo amable," bromeé.

"¿No quieres que llene tu ave?"

"Usted hace suficiente llenando, joven," dije, agitando mi dedo hacia él y apachurrándole un ojo cerrado.

"Dios, adoro llenarte. Ese tipo de relleno —llenándote y ablandando tu cuerpecito."

"Edward," suspiré, dejándome envolver en risas. Realmente no sabía qué hacer con él. Con él todo estaba lleno de insinuaciones sexuales. Y tenía una clase de amor a eso.

"¿Rociarte con mis jugos?" dijo con un bufido mientras enterraba su rostro en mi escote.

"Suficiente," regañé, tratando de salir de la cama.

"Un beso, por favor," pidió muy dulcemente, hacienda la misma cara enfurruñada que cuando dormía.

_Kriptonita pura para mi autocontrol, eso era._

"Bien, sólo uno."

Un besó duró veinte minutos e hicimos el amor durante una hora y media después de eso.

La tarde siguiente me encontré con Alice y Rosalie para tomar café en nuestro Starbucks habitual.

"Así que, la última vez que te vimos, pensé que ibas a llorar o a aporrear la mandíbula de Edward. No pude decir cuál," me informó Rose con una sonrisa.

"Ambas," confesé simplemente.

"¿Qué demonios ocasionó todo eso? Me imaginaba que ustedes se habían visto el uno al otro en Twitter o al menos habían hablado acerca de que conocen a Jasper," Alice dijo. "Lamento haber empezado ese drama entre ustedes," agregó, pareciendo tímida.

"No te preocupes. Edward debió haberme dicho hace mucho tiempo que me había visto en Twitter. Él sólo… yo simplemente no pude enojarme por eso. Pero, Dios, yo estaba _realmente_ avergonzada," expliqué.

"¡Lo apuesto!" Rose exclamó. "Tú te limitabas a twittear todas esas cosas locas sobre lo que sentías por él."

"Ugh, no me lo recuerdes," gemí, cubriendo mi cara. "Twittear borracha es estúpido, pero es aún más estúpido que no protejas tus tweets."

"¿Cómo le explicaste eso?" Alice preguntó.

"Le dije la verdad. Que tenía un encaprichamiento con él," admití.

"Espera. ¿Tú _tenías_ un encaprichamiento hacia él?" Rose especificó.

"Sí. Tiempo pasado. Ya les dije cómo me siento con él."

"¿Le dijiste a _él_ cómo te sientes ahora?" Alice preguntó.

"No, no con palabras. Eso fue intenso —la conversación que tuvimos. Él admitió que leía mis tweets porque quería saber que pensaba yo de él. Básicamente, él también tenía un encaprichamiento conmigo."

"Espera. ¿Él _tenía_ un encaprichamiento contigo?" especificó Rose de nuevo.

"Eres todo un perico, Rose," bromeé.

"Cállate y contesta la pregunta," demandó.

"Bueno… yo acabo de agregar todo eso a mi cabeza, ¿saben? Cómo ha estado cambiando… ya saben, cómo me trata y cómo actúa alrededor de mí. Siempre ha sido dulce —un caballero. Pero ahora es diferente. Él… no losé. Van a pensar que me volví loca…"

"Um, _no_. Sólo dilo, Prunella**(1)**," Alice me apresuró.

"Bien," dije con un suspiro. "Él es extraño en algunas cosas. Puedo decir que se pone celoso cuando otros chicos conversan conmigo. Quiere conocer a cualquiera que me invite a salir."

"Maldición," Rose dijo, quedándose en blanco por unos minutos.

"Hay más, ¿No?" Alice adivinó, sacándome los detalles más que cualquier otra persona.

"Seh," admití con un rubor. "Él, uh, él se inquieta si no nos vemos o hablamos el uno con el otro por pocos días."

"Inquieto, ¿Cómo?"

"Él solo quiere abrazarme y ser dulce, pero también se vuelve locamente calenturiento," dije con una carcajada.

"Ustedes no ven a otras personas, ¿cierto?"

"No, él dijo que no quería estar más con sus ligues habituales."

"Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Rose exclamó. "Tipa, eso es malo para ti, Prunella**(1)**. Claramente tu castidad ha valido y has atrapado sus testículos," resopló. Ella y Alice se atacaron de la risa con eso.

"_Ja ja_. Sí. Dicho vulgarmente, pero cierto. Creo que él siente lo mismo que yo por él," respondí, bufando por la indignación de sus bromas estúpidas.

"¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dicen?" Alice preguntó.

"Porque son raros," Rose explicó con indiferencia, mientras jalaba un mechón de su cabello platino.

"Si deben saberlo… Edward tiene problemas," revelé con un encogimiento de hombros.

Ambas me miraron. No era necesario que me dijeran en voz alta que querían una explicación, porque estaba escrito en sus caras.

"Él tuvo una mala infancia. De hecho, una realmente dura. Creo que es por eso por lo que nunca ha tenido una relación seria. Mantiene a las personas a distancia porque no puede hacerle frente a los apegos emocionales," expliqué.

"Puedo entender eso," Alice meditó. "Sólo sé cuidadosa. No te lastimes a ti misma, ¿de acuerdo?" pidió seriamente.

"Sí, en lo que se convirtió algo de sexo fácil. Sólo tú puedes arruinar algo de sexo fácil," Rose se lamentó.

"Gracias, Rose," contesté sarcásticamente. "Estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor," le dije a Alice. "Es por eso por lo que no le dije exactamente cómo me sentía. No quería que se derrumbara de nuevo. Esperaré a que él esté listo para decírmelo primero," expliqué en voz baja.

"Suspiro. Amo una buena historia de amor. Pero más una buena y sucia follada," Alice dijo con nostalgia.

"Folla al amor. Dame la follada," Rose dijo, arrugando su cara.

"¡Chicas! Vamos. Ambas están llenas de mierda. Las vi con Emmett y Jazz, con _ojos aborregados _ y _estúpidas_," acusé, puse una cara graciosa hacia ellas, con los ojos abiertos y los labios fruncidos.

"No puedo evitarlo. Jazz es tan adorable y dulce. El otro día me llamó y dijo que sonaba triste. Yo sólo estaba estresada por ese artículo que estoy escribiendo. Veinte minutos después, él llegó con flores y un DVD," me dijo Alice, prácticamente enferma de amor. Era un poco traumático.

"Emmett es una clase de chico malo. Estuvimos mensajeándonos sobre autos y él me dijo que nunca antes se había excitado tanto por carburadores. Me dio una vieja caja de herramientas para auto. Muy dulce," Rose dijo.

_Ahora de verdad iba a enfermarme_.

"Oh. Dios. Mío. Las pirujas ya no hacen pirujadas. Nunca pensé que vería ese día," suspiré, agitando mi cabeza.

"Sí, sí. Sabemos que ya somos mierda. Pero al menos conseguimos sexo," Rose declaró, mientras las tres estallábamos en risitas como si fuéramos chicas de preparatoria.

Estaba hacienda la cena el martes por la noche. Estaba cubierta de harina, pasta y queso rallado de mi pizza casera, cuando tocaron la puerta.

"Entra, está abierto," dije desde la cocina.

Un par de familiares brazos se enroscaron alrededor de mí desde atrás mientras amasaba la masa con mis manos. Suspire cuando sentí unos labios, frescos por el aire de Noviembre, tocar mi mejilla.

"Estás frío," le dije a Edward.

"Tú me calentarás en un minuto. Mirándote… rebotando… eso me ayuda," susurró en mi oído.

"También llegaste temprano."

"¿Debería irme y regresar después?"

"Eh, creo que como ya estás aquí, puedes quedarte."

"No te he visto en tres días. Salí del hospital lo más rápido que pude."

"¿Tres días? ¿Fue tanto? Yo no lo noté," bromeé.

"Ojos Cafés, adoras atormentarme, ¿no?"

"No puedo evitarlo si yo no extrañé."

"¿No lo hiciste?" preguntó, sonaba realmente deprimido, mientras descansaba su barbilla en mi hombro.

"Nope. Ni un poquito. Para ser honesta, me olvidé por completo de ti," dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

"¿Por qué?"

"Oh, ya sabes. La misma cosa de siempre. Mi inexistente novio adora gastar mi tiempo."

"Mataré a ese retardado de mierda."

"Calma. Es inofensivo."

"¿Realmente no me extrañaste?"

"Claro que lo hice, bobo. Cada vez que no estás cerca, me siento diferente. No puedo describirlo. En realidad, es una especie de vacío… la ausencia de algo… no he podido saber qué es."

"¿La ausencia de mi encanto? ¿Mi extraordinaria habilidad en la cama? Mi generosamente dotado…"

"¡No!" dije, interrumpiéndolo. "Es más como una ausencia de… _dolor en mi trasero_."

"Jesús, eres cruel cuando no has tenido sexo. Yo puedo arreglar eso por ti, ya sabes."

"Apuesto a que puedes. Muy desinteresado de tu parte ofrecerte."

Poniendo la pizza en el horno, me volteé y le di un harinoso abrazo sin dejar que mis manos lo tocaran porque estaban cubiertas de harina.

"Mmm," tarareo, sacándome el aire.

"¿Qué tal tu turno?" pregunté, dirigiéndome al grifo. Él seguía abrazándome mientras lavaba mis manos. Él era un poco ridículo, pero así lo amaba.

"Fue largo pero no tan malo. Hey, ¿le hablaste a la trabajadora social para eso de ser voluntaria?"

"Sip," repliqué, asintiendo con mi cabeza. "Ella fue realmente agradable y básicamente me dijo que yo podía hacer mi propio horario —puedo poner cualquier hora. Necesito hacer algo de entrenamiento primero, pero después estará todo listo," le expliqué con una sonrisa.

"Eso es fantástico, y tú sabes," comenzó, pasando la palma de su mano por mi cuello, haciendo que se la piel de todo mi cuerpo se pusiera como de gallina. "Quizás tú y yo podríamos tomar un pequeño descanso aquí y después cuando ambos estemos en el hospital."

"Hmmm. Quizás," susurré, sonriendo tímidamente. "Quizás así yo no…"

…_te extrañaré._

Casi lo decía.

"¿No qué?" preguntó.

"Tú sabes, tendré que llamar a mi novio imaginario," bromeé. Pero mi broma falló. Él ni siquiera se rió ni sonrió. "Edward, solo estaba bromeando," expliqué torpemente. Ya sabía lo que venía, y no podía soportar la idea de volver a escucharlo.

"No, yo sé que lo estabas haciendo. Yo, uh, solo no pude evitar pensar…"

"¿Qué? Vamos, solo dilo," lo apresuré, su renuencia a decir lo que estaba pensando, casi me torturaba.

"Tal vez te estoy negando… algo mejor."

"Por favor. No," dije, sintiendo como el miedo brotaba en la boca de mi estómago. "Edward… no creo que tengas ni la menor idea."

"¿La menor idea de qué? Tú eres la que menciona un novio todo el tiempo. Sé que estás bromeando, pero tal vez, ¿Hay algo en eso? ¿Algo que estés tratando de decirme?"

Miré al linóleo barato bajo mis pies, demasiado molesta para mirarlo.

"Edward, yo iba a decir… algo acerca de verte en el hospital… Yo iba a decir 'quizás así yo no… te extrañaré,'" confesé en voz baja. "Porque lo hago. Así que deja de decir que estás negándome algo. La única cosa que me niegas… eres _tú_," agregué, mi voz en un ronco susurro. Estaba demasiado emocionada como para hablar más fuerte o más coherentemente.

Él trató de levantar mi barbilla con su mano, para hacer que lo mirara, pero yo alejé mi cabeza. Gordas lágrimas de rabia resbalaban por mi rostro, haciéndome parecer una berrinchuda pequeña niña enojada. Debí de haber dejado la habitación como la última vez que él dijo algo que me molestó.

"Lo siento," se disculpó. "Siempre digo cosas equivocadas. No quería molestarte… trato de hacer lo mejor."

"Claramente tu 'mejor' y mi 'mejor' son cosas totalmente diferentes," dije, limpiando mis ojos con un trozo de papel.

"Tú mereces algo mejor. Simplemente eso es la verdad. Estoy siendo egoísta haciendo lo que hago," me informó, creyendo completamente su propia mierda.

"Sí, Edward. Es demasiado egoísta de tu parte hacerme feliz… gastar tiempo conmigo… haciéndome sentir deseada y especial. Quizás sólo estás fingiendo. ¿Mi cocina es realmente _tan _buena?" pregunté sarcásticamente.

"¿Por qué estás portándote de esta forma?" me demandó. "Te lo dije, una y otra vez, que no deberías esperar nada de mí."

"¡No esperaba nada!" agregué, mi temperamento sacando lo mejor de mí. "Si tu quieres creer esa mierda, bien. Pero no te atrevas a decirme qué es lo que merezco. ¡No tienes razón! Me irrita cuando dices cosas como esa. ¿Sabes por qué?" pregunté, señalándolo con mi dedo, presionándolo en su pecho

"Porque tú no me quieres decir que hacer. Porque yo no soy tu novio," ladró, agarrando mi muñeca y manteniéndola fuertemente en su mano.

"No. No es eso. Porque cada vez que tú dices que yo 'merezco algo mejor,' me hace… me hace sentirme muy… _triste_," expliqué, mi garganta casi cerrándose. "Me haces sentirme triste por ambos. Tú no tienes derecho… a arruinar lo que me hace feliz… arruinar la cena de los martes en la noche, y las siestas, y los huevos, y los crucigramas. No te atrevas a quitarme lo que me hace feliz," advertí, en un tono ineficaz. Estaba rogando, no demandándoselo. Él también debía saberlo, pero no me atreví a decirlo así.

Sentí cómo se aflojaba el agarre de Edward de mi muñeca mientras yo agitaba la cabeza y trataba de voltearme para abandonar la habitación, desesperada por ocultarme —ocultar mi desesperación.

"Por favor, déjame ir," dije.

"No," contestó simplemente, tirando de mi muñeca hacia él.

"¿Por qué no me dejas ir cuando quiero irme, pero cuando quiero quedarme me dejas ir?"

"Lo siento, Ojos Cafés. No sé por qué. Pero lo he dicho antes. Sé lo que soy."

"Yo también sé lo que eres. Y no creo ni de cerca lo poco que tú crees."

"Y nunca lo entenderé."

"No tienes que entenderlo. Sólo aceptarlo."

"De acuerdo. Trataré

Casi me detengo en seco. Estuve tentada a pedirle que repitiera lo que acaba de decir, porque parecía que me lo había imaginado.

"¿Bien?" dije en respuesta, mirando hacia él con mi boca abierta.

"He visto la manera que tienes de ser tan inflexible en algunas cosas. Supuse que no tenía ningún punto tratar de cambiar tu mente. Nunca antes funcionó," explicó con una risa nerviosa mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello. Sonreí ante su inesperada timidez. Era raro, y total y completamente entrañable.

"Eso está bien. No te metas conmigo. Odiaría tener que… tú sabes, despeinarte… resistirme a tus cosas, o lo que sea," Ie dije, riéndome de lo jodidamente ridícula que debí haberme escuchado.

"Tú eres, por mucho, la matona menos intimidante con la que he tratado," replicó, riéndose en regreso. Use mi puño hacia él, pero lo cubrió con su mano y me sonrió.

"Bueno, intimidante para ti, Edward."

"No —Ojos Cafés para mí… preferiblemente arriba en mi cama," dijo, besando la parte interna de mi muñeca. Me alejé lo suficiente de él como para sacar la pizza del horno.

"Sabes, _esto _ parece que necesita entibiarse," le dije, levantando mí ceja.

"¿Tienes alguna de idea de cómo podemos pasar el tiempo?" preguntó, ladeando su cabeza hacia mí.

"Oh no lo sé. Unas cuantas cosas… uh… vienen a mi mente."

"Hmm. Interesante elección de palabras. Soy una mala influencia para ti."

"Sí. Sí lo eres."

"Estas cosas en tu mente —esas que están… ¿viniéndose?"

"¿Qué sobre ellas?"

"¿Involucran ropa?"

"Espero que no."

"¿Qué tan fría puedes comer tu pizza?"

"Digo, tengo horno de microondas."

Chillé como loca cuando Edward casi me arrastró por las escaleras, diciéndome lo mucho que amaba mi habilidad para resolver problemas.

Al darme cuenta de que Edward estaba como más estirado de un lado y ladeaba su cabeza, me ofrecí a darle masaje de hombros. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras yo me arrodillaba frente a él, trabajando lentamente sus tensos músculos con mis dedos. Levanté el borde de su camisa del uniforme, tirando de ella hacia arriba, sobre su cabeza, para poder tocar más de él.

Mis manos se movieron arriba y abajo por su espalda, sobándolo suavemente mientras avanzaba. Edward gimió y canturreó en satisfacción, así que yo debía estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Besé los tres lunares de su cuello —los dos pequeños de la izquierda y el más grande de la derecha, todos en el borde de la línea de su cabello. Los había besado, los mire, e incluso los lamí unas veces más.

Necesitaba sentirme más cerca de él, así que me quité la blusa y me senté justo detrás de él, mis piernas una a cada lado de las suyas. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su torso, presioné mis manos en la parte superior de sus muslos, acariciándolos suavemente.

"Tú no puedes verme cuando estoy detrás de ti de esta manera," susurré. "Puedes imaginar que soy quien tú quieras, si así lo deseas," agregué, mitad bromeando, y la mitad preguntándome si él estaría tentado a hacerlo. Se tensó y volvió la cabeza a un lado para mirarme.

"No podía hacerlo incluso si lo quisiera," reprendió. "Simplemente no podría."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque… simplemente no te veo. Es, simplemente, todo. Te conozco. Como hueles. Los sonidos que haces. Incluso si no puedo verte… puedo sentirte," confesó en voz baja.

"Yo también sabría si fueras tú. Podría decir que eras tú el que caminaba en mi apartamento cuando yo estaba cocinando. Sé cómo se sienten tus besos," confesé. "Y tu abrazo fuerte; eras definitivamente tú," agregué con una risita.

Mis manos comenzaron a vagar por todos lados, por arriba y abajo de su pecho y abdomen. Adoraba sentir el vello de su pecho, así que mis dedos jugaron por todos sus músculos pectorales. Pellizqué suavemente sus pezones con mis pulgares y eso lo hizo gemir en voz baja.

"Qué tal," comenzó, volteándose hacia mí y acariciando mis pechos a través del sujetador. "¿Si tratamos con otra lección?"

"No me agradaría nada más," ronroneé, besando suavemente sus labios.

"Ya que estamos hablando de los sentidos, puede ser muy placentero aumentarlos. Haces eso eliminando uno o dos completamente," explicó. "Cierra tus ojos." Tomando una respiración profunda, hice lo que él me pidió y dejé que mi cuerpo se aflojara.

Sentí como los vellos de mi nuca se erizaban cuando sentí su aliento recorrer mi mejilla y mi cuello, la sensación era muy ligera, casi como si no estuviera, pero con los ojos cerrados sentía todo.

"Estás tan hermosa, sentada aquí en sujetador, solo esperando a que yo haga lo que quiera," murmuró. Se rió cuando jadeé.

"Abre tus ojos," dijo. Lo miré y sonreí ante su presuntuosa expresión. "¿Te gusto eso?"

"Sí."

"¿Quieres probar con los ojos vendados? Puedo hacerlo yo primero si eso te hace sentirte más cómoda."

"No. Confío en ti. Lo haré yo primero."

Sacó una bufanda de su mesita de noche y no pude evitar reírme.

"Ni siquiera quiero saber, Edward."

"Oh, sabrás todo para cuando haya terminado," dijo con una sonrisa.

Me recosté contra las almohadas mientras Edward amarraba gentilmente la bufanda alrededor de mis ojos.

"¿Estás cómoda?" lo escuché preguntar. Asentí con mi cabeza. "Bien. Trata de mantener tus manos así," me dio instrucciones, poniendo mis palmas hacia abajo y mis manos a mis costados. "Es mejor si sólo te concentras donde yo toco, ¿de acuerdo?" asentí de nuevo.

Sentí cómo desabrochaba mis jeans. Suspire cuando sus manos rozaron mis piernas para quitarme el pantalón. Quería diluirme en la cama cuando sus manos masajearon cada uno de mis pies. Me excité un poco cuando sentí sus labios en el exterior de mis bragas, primero besando, luego lamiendo la tela.

"Mmm, más. Por favor," gemí. Lo escuché reírse mientras sentía como sus dedos quitaban mis bragas, después mi sujetador. Cuando sentí como la tela era levantada de mi pecho, empujé mis pechos hacia arriba, queriendo hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para tocarlo.

"Sé paciente, Ojos Cafés. Solo concéntrate en cómo se siente todo esto," susurró.

Sentí como su peso se levantaba de la cama y escuché movimientos.

"¿Estás desvestido?" pregunté.

"Sí, ahora lo estoy," replicó, mientras lo sentía sentarse junto a mí.

"¿Puedo tocarte? ¿Por favor?" pregunté.

Tomó mi mano y la colocó suavemente sobre su pecho desnudo. Suspiré por la felicidad que me producía el simple hecho de sentir su piel contra la mía. Podía sentir cada vello, cada curvatura de sus músculos. Mi dedo incluso pudo encontrar ese pequeño bulto justo en el centro de su torso. Estaba por encima de ese 'camino al tesoro' y yo lo sabía muy bien, mi mano simplemente siguió su camino por sí sola. Cuando me mantuve avanzando más abajo, el no me paró. Presioné mi mano alrededor de él, trazando cada borde y perfil de cada vena. Su piel era flexible, aterciopelada y hermosa.

Él tomó mi muñeca y la regresó a donde estaba, descansando a mi lado. Sentí como se movía más cerca a la parte superior de la cama.

"Poniendo mi dedo en tus labios," me dijo antes de sentir como ponía algo en mi boca. Había algo sobre ella, así que lamí mi labio para robarlo —líquido pre-seminal.

"¿Te gusta eso?" preguntó.

"Sí."

"¿Sabes qué es esto?"

"Sí. Eres tú. Yo, uh, pruebo lo primero que pongas en mi boca."

"¿Quieres más?"

"Sí, quiero todo de eso. Todo de ti. En mi boca. Por favor."

Cuando sentí su suave piel presionando mis labios, abrí mi boca con entusiasmo. Yo podía sentir, oler, y saborearlo con mucha más intensidad con los ojos cerrados —era sorprendente. Escucharlo gemir y suspirar solo me incitaba más y más. Sentí su mano en mi cabello, guiándome, queriendo que fuera más rápido, más duro. Él trató de alejarse, pero mi mano se apretó a su muslo, y no lo dejé ir hasta que sentí cómo gemía y pulsaba en mi boca. Tragué todo lo que él vertió.

"Quiero tocarte más, debiste haberme dejado," dijo él.

"Bueno, hice lo que quería," respondí con una sonrisa.

Sentí la mano de Edward tratar de quitarme la venda de los ojos, pero lo empujé lejos ligeramente.

"No. No aún," dije.

"¿Qué va mal?" preguntó. La confusión en su voz era clara.

Alcancé a Edward —literalmente a ciegas— hasta que él se acostó a mi lado, con sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"Yo… es…" tartamudeé, sin saber realmente cómo decir lo que quería decir. "¿Ves cuánto confío en ti? Mis ojos están cerrados, pero mi mente, mi cuerpo… todo lo demás, está abierto para ti, Edward. Mis ojos están cerrados, pero yo 'veo'… ¿Y tú?"

"Sí, lo hago," replicó.

"¿Confías en mí, la confianza que puedes 'ver' incluso si tienes…'vendados los ojos'?" pregunté tentativamente.

"Sí," murmuró.

"A veces, cuando te digo cosas… cosas que me da miedo decir… acerca de mis sentimientos, es como si estuviera vendada de ojos," murmuré, demasiado temerosa de hablar más fuerte. "Porque no puedo 'ver' que pasará después de que las palabras salgan. Eso me espanta más que cualquier cosa que hacemos aquí, Edward."

No escuché ningún otro sonido aparte de mi corazón latiendo fuertemente en mi pecho.

"No quiero espantarte. Eres mi mejor amiga… no te haría eso. Y… no quiero arruinar lo que te hace feliz," susurró suavemente.

Mi corazón se calmó instantáneamente, se llenó y se agitó un poco. Yo entendía la 'Edward-charla' y su 'mejores amigos.' Yo sabía la diferencia en cómo sonaba y lo que quería decir.

"No sé qué más haga me haga falta para confiar en alguien más. No creo que alguna vez lo haga. Por favor, créeme," confesé, mi voz débil.

Sentí como él iba de nuevo hacia mis ojos vendados, pero no lo detuve esta vez. Estaba casi temerosa de mirar su cara, temerosa de haber dicho mucho de nuevo.

"No puedo estar tanto tiempo sin mirar tus ojos," me dijo, sosteniendo mi mejilla en la palma de su mano y sonriendo dulcemente. "Simplemente no puedo."

"Extrañaba tus ojos, también," repliqué, sonriendo al ver esos brillantes ojos verdes y esas afeminadas y largas pestañas.

"Ojos Cafés…necesito decirte algo," dijo mientras enroscaba mi cuerpo contra el de él, mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Dime lo que sea," dije en respuesta, besando su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

"Cuando trabajo estos largos turnos y no puedo verte o hablar contigo… yo… um…"

"¿Qué?"

"También te extraño."

No dije nada en respuesta porque estaba muy ocupada escuchándolo decir esas tres palabras a mí una y otra vez en mi cabeza hasta que caímos dormidos en nuestra siesta semanal.

* * *

(1) Prun: seco, decrépito, ella: Bella

LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! Pero esta vez, juro que no fue mi culpa; verán el jueves dejé el cap prácticamente listo, me faltaba media página, el viernes dejé la compu y mi hermano la usó y la enviruló!, entonces, se dañó mi disco duro y se perdieron todos mis trabajos de esta semana, pero ya está aquí el siguiente

También lamento muchísimo no haber respondido sus rr U_U pro estuve en una depresión enorme, prometo que no volverá a pasar; aunque quiero que sepan que leí todos y cada uno de ellos y me ponían una sonrisa en mi cara, donde antes había una mueca; pero bueno, sé que eso no es de su interés… pero bueno, mil gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews

**REVIEW RECIBE PREVIEW**

Con todo mi cariño

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	18. Chapter 18

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de__** AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

Capítulo dedicado a_** DessieCBCWCDF **_porque la bitch tuvo un mal día y espero que leyendo sonría aunque sea un poquito :D, y obvio la amooo, y cap dedicado a **cOOCOO'twilighter **porque es un amor de nena

* * *

**EPOV**

En mi boca comenzó a formarse agua en el segundo en que entré en el vestíbulo del edificio. Olía asombrosamente. No podía esperar para estar de regreso en casa. Había estado trabajando desde ayer muy temprano en la mañana, trabajé todo el día y la noche, e incluso el día de hoy; para poder estar a tiempo para cenar con Bella y su madre.

La puerta de Bella se abrió antes de que pudiera tocar, porque yo le había mandado un mensaje desde el carro, camino hacia aquí. Debió de haber estado escuchando a la puerta principal.

"¡Edward!" dijo emocionadamente. "No podía esperar," confesó, sus ojos y su sonrisa muy anchos. Era un completo desastre—las manos y el delantal cubiertos de comida. Incluso tenía una poca en un lado de su cara y en la punta de su nariz. No creía que alguna vez hubiera visto algo más hermoso.

Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de ella en un estrecho abrazo, incluso antes de quitarme el abrigo.

"Yo tampoco podía esperar," susurré en su oreja.

"Ven a conocer a mi mamá," dijo, agitando su mano hacia la cocina y haciéndome pasar más allá de la puerta.

"Hola, Edward," dijo la mujer que se estaba acercando a mí, con la mano levantada para estrechar la mía.

"Hola, Sra. Swan. Un placer conocerla," respondí con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su mano en la mía.

"Por favor, llámame Reneé. Y es maravilloso conocerte. Bella habla bastante bien de ti," me dijo.

Ella se veía sorprendentemente parecida a Bella, pero con los ojos claros. Su expresión era juguetona, justo como la que yo a veces veía en la cara de su hija.

"¿Bastante bien? ¿De _mí_?" bromeé, volteándome hacia Bella y señalándome a mí mismo.

"No, estaba hablando de otro vecino llamado Edward. Es mucho más atractivo que tú," Bella dijo con una risa.

"No la dejes salirse con la suya, Edward. Ella es justo como su papá. Les gusta bromear y hacer que las personas pasen un momento difícil," Reneé me advirtió mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de Bella.

Había algo que se me escapa en su parecido, pero de inmediato lo localicé—las cejas. Reneé no arqueaba una y eso la hacía parecer inquisitiva, era la cara sabelotodo que había visto antes en Bella. Aunque claramente, también tenía gran parte de su padre.

"Así que, ¿Bella dice que eres doctor?" Reneé dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

"Eso es lo que soy, sí. Estoy en mi último año de residencia. Bella ha sido muy amable al ser mi invitada en algunas funciones relacionadas con el trabajo."

"Ella me lo dijo. Tengo que darte crédito, Edward. Bella odiaba ir a las reuniones de la policía en Phoenix con su papá," replicó con una risita mientras Bella rodaba sus ojos.

"Mamá, incluso tú odiabas esas fiestas," dijo Bella, arrugando su nariz. "Oh, hey, Edward, ¿Te importaría llevarme a un paseo rápido a la tienda de comestibles? Cierran temprano hoy."

"Claro, podemos ir justo ahora si quieres," contesté, manteniendo arriba mis llaves.

Bella lavó sus manos y su cara antes de que nos despidiéramos rápidamente de su mamá. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, me tomó del cuello de mi abrigo y me besó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Arriba, arriba," susurró. "Necesitamos ir arriba."

"Pero pensé…" traté de decir en respuesta, pero sus manos me tocaban por todas partes, una de ellas ya estaba debajo de mi ombligo. "Whoa, Ojos Cafés, nada de alimentos," dije con una carcajada, mientras ella tanteaba mi entrepierna al tiempo que tiraba de mí escaleras arriba.

"Mmm, sólo…ha sido mucho tiempo…te extrañé…" murmuró, besando mi cuello arriba y abajo mientras yo trataba de concentrarme en abrir mi puerta. "Manos…grandes manos…labios suaves…tan agradable…" gimió en mi oreja antes de morder suavemente mi oreja.

_Creo que he creado una sexo adicta de un ratón de biblioteca. Santa mierda, Cullen, eres incluso mejor de lo que pensabas._

"Pero, tu mamá," murmuré, mientras caíamos –literalmente- a través de mi puerta, directo al piso, ambos enredados y encimados el uno con el otro. Quitó mi abrigo antes de quitarse su propia ropa.

"Puedo estar callada," protestó, "si pones tu mano sobre mi boca. Así," agregó, presionando mi palma a través de su boca, enganchando mi pulgar debajo de su barbilla.

_Mierdaaaaaaaaaa. No creía. No sabía. Sexo adicta._

"¡Jesús, Ojos Cafés!" gemí mientras ella jalaba del cordón de mi uniforme.

En un acto de desesperación y de destreza física, extraño en una chica como Bella, se las arregló para enganchar sus dos dedos gordos del pie alrededor de la cintura de mis pantalones y bóxers, bajándolos hasta mis rodillas.

"Calma, espera ahí, Ojos Cafés," dije con una carcajada mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías justo cuando ella estaba a punto de violarme de la mejor manera.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, los ojos muy abiertos y una dulce mirada culpable, como si la hubiera atrapado robando golosinas.

"Ya sabes, no soy una máquina," bromeé, haciéndole cosquillas en su barbilla con la punta de mis dedos, con bastante entusiasmo y bajando mi uniforme.

"Oh."

"¿Sólo 'oh'?"

"Supongo que debí haber explicado mejor. Creí que no te importaría, porque… ¿Realmente los chicos necesitan una excusa para tener sexo?"

"Bueno, no, creo que no. Pero ¿Qué quieres decir con explicar más?"

"Sólo eso, estoy de este humor porque…" trató de decir, pero su voz se apagó.

"¿Qué pasa? Puedes decirme."

"Es Día de Gracias, ¿Cierto?" comenzó, un poco avergonzada. "Así que hoy, mientras mamá y yo estuvimos cocinando y haciendo cosas en mi apartamento, hablamos acerca de ser diferentes. Tú sabes, porque papá se ha ido. Pero llegamos a la conclusión de que 'diferente' no tiene que ser triste o menos de lo que solíamos ser," explicó, sonriendo ligeramente.

"No, no tiene que ser triste," dije estando de acuerdo, besando su mejilla.

"Y entonces pensé en ti. Tú y yo, nosotros tenemos algo diferente. Y eso me hace feliz."

"También a mí me hace feliz, Ojos Cafés."

"¿Edward?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Estoy… agradecida por tenerte. Y agradecida contigo," me susurró al oído, hundiendo su cara en mi cuello.

"Yo lo estoy, también. Por ambas cosas," susurré en regreso.

"Puede ser el licor de arándonos hablando. Mi madre lo abrió antes y es realmente bueno," se rió.

"¿Me lisonjeas sólo por probar eso antes de que yo tenga incluso la posibilidad de disfrutar de lo que dices?"

"Así es como me muevo, amigo," dijo, hacienda un extraño gesto con la mano que no pude entender. Murmuré en voz baja, cuando ella gesticuló algo exageradamente y me picó un ojo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento," dijo, abrazándome y riendo.

Aún seguíamos recostados en el piso, medio desvestidos. Ella se veía tan juguetona, dulce y hermosa, incluso si ahora sólo podía verla a través de un ojo. Notando que la miraba, me devolvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño ante mi rápido parpadeo y mis lágrimas. Me besó repetidas veces los párpados y suspiró.

"Nunca te lastimaría a propósito," dijo con un puchero.

"Ni yo."

Me besó de nuevo y mi mano serpenteó su camino hacia adentro de sus bragas, y bien pude haber tenido lágrimas de verdad al sentir cuán cálido y genial se sentía entre sus piernas.

"Eres hermosa…en cualquier manera," le dije.

"Edward, por favor. Quiero…"

"Dímelo," la apresuré.

"Quiero que tú…No puedo," dijo, sonando frustrada.

"¿Qué? Sólo dilo," repliqué, volteando su cara hacia la mía.

"No puedo decir 'fóllame,' eso no…no es…"

"Yo tampoco quiero 'follar'," admití.

De repente, Bella se atacó de risa. Comenzó con discretas risitas y se intensificó hasta hacerse una fuerte, imparable, y estremecida carcajada.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal 'casi-hacerlo,' es una mejor manera de decirlo?"

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí.

"Lo admito, tiene cierto…_erggg, no sais qoi_," arrullé en un falso acento francés.

"Zhuh nuh say kwaaaaa," replicó en voz nasal, cruzando sus ojos y abriendo mucho su boca, Pude ver sus amígdalas.

"Ojos Cafés, no sé qué hacer contigo cuando tienes esa expresión en la cara."

"Muy sexy para ti, ¿chico guapo?"

"Casi no puedo controlarme," dije, riéndome fuertemente.

"Es mejor que te rías, maldición."

"Bueno, amenazarme hace que todo esto sea más divertido."

"Cállate y ríe."

"Preferiría 'casi-hacértelo', Ojos Cafés," dije, hacienda mi mejor imitación de Maurice Chevalier (1).

"Hazlo rápido, la tienda está a punto de cerrar."

"Amo cuando eres brusca y demandante."

"Oh yeah, ¿qué tal si demando esta cosa, huh?" se burló, metiendo la mano entre mis pantaloncillos. Le gemí y la besé profundamente, presionando mi cuerpo en el de ella. Ella se sentía tan suave, dócil, y frágil mientras mis manos flotaban por todo su cuerpo—su pequeña espalda, sus hombros, su redondo y pequeño trasero. Levanté su blusa y tuve a la vista sus desnudos pechos, tan insolentes y maduros. Me las arreglé para poner mi boca en uno y mi mano masajeando el otro. Antes de darme cuenta, ella se había quitados sus jeans y sus dedos de los pies estaban en mi uniforme, no la detuve.

"¿Es esto lo que necesitabas, Ojos Cafés?" pregunté mientras me acomodaba cuidadosamente en ella, mi cuerpo entre sus piernas.

"Sí," murmuró. "Te necesito."

"Yo también," contesté mientras me enterraba y salía de ella. Sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos, ella me miró, sus ojos entrañables y conmovedores.

"Tú…me das lo que necesito, Edward," dijo con voz seria.

"Dios, eres hermosa, tan dulce…tan _buena_," gemí, moviéndome más fuerte y rápidamente.

"Tú eres bueno conmigo, siempre bueno," gemí, sus caderas moviéndose contra las mías.

"Sí, déjame ser bueno contigo, Ojos Cafés…" la apresuré, moviendo mi pulgar contra ella, justo encima de donde estaba dentro de ella.

"Edward," ella gritó asombrada mientras se corría. No estaba muy por detrás de ella, así que dejé caer mi cabeza en su pecho y solté un gruñido lastimero. Ella acarició mi cabello mientras yo me venía dentro de ella. Besé sus labios una vez más y yo luché por recobrar el aliento.

Intercambiando miradas furtivas y riéndonos pícaramente, nos las arreglamos para ponernos la ropa rápidamente y estar a tiempo en la tienda. Cerré silenciosamente la puerta mientras Bella y yo bajábamos de puntillas las escaleras y pasábamos su apartamento. Pero no llegamos lejos. La puerta de Bella se abrió insolentemente, su mamá parada ahí y viéndonos a ambos. Los tres nos mirábamos los unos a los otros, no había palabras que ninguno de nosotros tuviera que decir exactamente. Reneé parecía entender perfectamente qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y aunque no parecía enojada, tampoco parecía especialmente complacida.

"L a lista, Isabella," su mamá dijo bruscamente, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel para su hija. Bella se aclaró la garganta, y alisó violentamente su cabello despeinado, tomó el papel.

"Lo siento, um, gracias," Bella murmuró, su cara color escarlata.

"¿Isabella?" su madre dijo de nuevo, mientras Bella trataba frenéticamente de seguir caminando y ponerse el abrigo al mismo tiempo. La agarré del brazo para mantenerla en pie, ya que tenía miedo porque estaba a punto de dar un vuelo entero a las escaleras de boca.

"¿Sí?"

"Tu blusa," dijo su madre, señalando con su dedo índice.

"¿Qué hay con ella?" Bella preguntó, pareciendo confusa _y _ mortificada, el abrigo enrollado en una bolita bajo el brazo.

"Está al revés, cariño," contestó, agitando su cabeza y cerrando la puerta.

"Oh. Dios. Mío. Edward, quiero morir. Por favor, atropéllame con tu coche. Estoy rogando," suplicó a medida que nos escabullíamos del edificio hacia el Volvo. Sólo tome su mano y la besé—no podía hablar o me reiría, y si hacía eso, ella _me_ atropellaría. Ocultar mi sonrisa de superioridad fue mi única opción.

Nos apresuramos en el supermercado, agarrando las cosas de último minuto que Bella necesitaba y que estaban en la lista. No pude evitar que mi cara mostrara una sonrisa al verla revoloteando por toda la tienda, estudiando una caja de esto o un paquete de lo otro, ayudando a una anciana a alcanzar algo de un estante alto, o jugando a esconder su cara con un bebé que la miraba con fascinación.

Pensando en vida antes de estos últimos meses, me preguntaba si la vida cotidiana sucedía a mi alrededor mientras yo estaba trabajando o yendo a bares y clubes para juntarme con las putitas a las que nunca volvería a ver. Creía que cambiaría cada una de esas tontas salidas por una muy valuable hora contemplando a una chica torpe, bastante joven y de gran corazón errar por una tienda de comestibles.

"Ojos Cafés, si rompes tu tobillo, No pondré un yeso en él. No sé cómo," le dije mientras ella se empujaba así misma torpemente en el carrito con sus pies en el tubo.

"¿Puedes poner mi vagina en un cabestrillo?" preguntó con una carcajada.

"No puedes romperte la vagina," respondí con una sonrisa condescendiente.

"Has fracturado tu sentido del humor," me dijo mientras estábamos en la línea.

"No, éste es tu _húmero_," dije, enroscando mi mano en la parte superior de su brazo.

"¿En serio? ¿El hueso que está con el codo se llama 'humor'? Ustedes doctores y sus locos chistes," replicó, mientras chasqueaba juguetonamente con la lengua.

"Suena como 'humor',' pero no se escribe de esa manera. Y no es un hueso del humor, es el _nervio ulnar_," le aclaré.

"¿Oh, sí? Tú estás estresando a mi nervio _ulnar ._Y claramente ahora no tienes ningún hueso de la risa, Dr. Sabelotodo," replicó, rodando sus ojos mientras se inclinaba sobre el carrito para poner las compras en la cinta de la caja. Se congeló y abrió los ojos de shock cuando golpeé su trasero.

Se volteó hacia mí, parada en los dedos de sus pies, y presionando sus labios en mi oreja.

"Si haces eso de nuevo en este momento, el hombre viejo de detrás de nosotros tendrá un ataque cardiaco porque juro que tendré que mamar tu polla enfrente de él, de Dios y de todos los demás," susurró, con voz ronca.

"¿Ah, sí?" contesté con una sonrisota, tratando de jugar relajadamente, a pesar de que mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y mi boca se secó de repente.

"Yeah, y me detendré con aire de satisfacción. No me dejare tentar más por eso," me informó de una manera muy prosaica.

_Maldición._

"Así que, Ojos Cafés, ¿Exactamente qué sabe tu mama sobre nosotros, sólo que ya no nos creamos dificultades el uno al otro?" le pregunté mientras manejaba de regreso.

"Ella sabe más ahora que antes de que dejáramos la casa," dijo con una risita, ignorando el hecho de que se estaba rascando la frente con torpeza.

"Bueno, eso es obvio. ¿Qué más?"

"Ella sabe que me gustas, que pasamos tiempo juntos. Le dije que éramos amigos. Quiero decir, no le mencioné nuestro trato. Mi madre es de mente bastante abierta, pero es mi madre, no le puedo decir sobre eso. Ella pensaría…"

"¿Qué estoy usándote?" apunté, sin dudar a completar lo que pensaba.

"¿Usándome?" dijo en respuesta, sorprendidamente.

"Sí, porque no estamos saliendo pero estamos durmiendo juntos. ¿Ella no vería eso como que estoy usándote?"

"Por favor," bufó. "Sólo porque no te digo novio, no significa que estés tomando una ventaja sobre mí, Edward. ¿No hemos discutido lo suficiente sobre esto? No me importa cómo lo llamemos. Sé cómo me siento."

"Entonces, ¿Qué pensaría ella de mí, Ojos Cafés? Ibas a decir algo."

"Edward," dijo con un suspiro. Estacioné el carro y me volteé para verla.

"Vamos, dilo, ya," dije, la irritación evidente en mi voz.

"Ella…Edward. Ella…lo sentiría por ti. Por ambos," confesó en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, mirándola con incredulidad.

"Ella sentiría lástima de que nosotros no podamos, que nosotros tenemos que… ¡No sé cómo decirlo! Ese es el problema. No sabemos cómo decir…qué sentimos," ella farfulló, cubriendo su cara con sus manos. "¿Podemos simplemente ir adentro y disfrutar nuestra cena?" preguntó.

"Claro. No tenemos que ahondar en esto justo ahora," dije, acariciando su pierna. No había razón para que tuviéramos una conversación incómoda en mi carro mientras su mamá esperaba por nosotros.

"Lo siento," ofreció, pareciendo triste.

"No lo hagas. Soy yo quien provocó esto. Yo lo siento," repliqué. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mí, y cuando nos abrazamos el uno el otro estrechamente, ninguno de los dos quiso pelear.

Una vez adentro, Bella se fue directamente a ducharse y cambiarse. Yo quería ir arriba a hacer lo mismo, pero Reneé me pidió que la ayudara con algunas cosas en la cocina. Caminé directo al lavabo y lavé rápidamente mis manos.

"Necesito estos vegetales picados," dijo, moviéndose a un lado para que pudiera alcanzar la barra y empezar.

"Ok, por supuesto," repliqué, tomando el cuchillo y comenzando con unos espárragos. Trabajamos en silencio por algunos minutos, inmersos en lo que estábamos haciendo.

"Estoy segura de que Bella te ha hablado de Charlie, su papá," Reneé dijo, después de un momento.

"Sí, lamento su pérdida," dije.

"Bella lo tomó mal. Fue casi peor para ella que para mí. Yo estuve ahí, con él, a través de todo. Ella estuvo ahí, pero sólo hasta el verdadero final. Creo que el ver a su papa tan enfermo y frágil le rompió el corazón. Traté de advertirle, pero nada prepara a una persona para eso," explicó.

"Ella de hecho menciona un montón a su papá. Sé que lo extraña."

"Ambas. Pero Bella y Charlie eran tan parecidos en su manera de ver el mundo. La manera de pensar. Eso los hizo muy cercanos, 'uña y mugre,' solía bromear, desde que él fue policía," sonrió mientras recordaba. Sonreí en respuesta y asentí con la cabeza.

"No voy a andarme con rodeos contigo, Edward. Pareces un chico brillante. Mi bebé necesita desesperadamente felicidad en su vida. La última cosa que ella necesita es tener el corazón roto de nuevo, estar triste."

"Lo entiendo. Yo tampoco quiero eso para ella."

Reneé se volteó y me miró directo a los ojos, con expresión seria.

"¿Amas a mi hija?"

Estuve a punto de soltar el cuchillo con el que cortaba.

"¿Lo siento?"

"Bella— ¿La amas?"

"Yo, um, ¿no sé?" dije, mis palabras formando una pregunta. "Realmente lo siento, Yo…debería ser capaz de responder eso, ¿No?" tartamudeé. Realmente debería poder hacerlo, pero no podía.

"Mira, Edward. No estoy exactamente segura de lo que está pasando, porque Bella nunca ha sido muy abierta en ese tipo de cosas conmigo. Pero te diré algo, esto es lo más feliz que la he visto desde que perdió a su padre," exclamó.

"¿En serio?" pregunté. Estaba sorprendido. Parecía como si todo este trato hiciera que Bella estuviera frustrada ye enojada, porque era así como se veía cuando discutíamos.

"Cada vez que hablamos por teléfono, ella me habla acerca de salir a algún lugar contigo o simplemente pasar el tiempo y suena contenta. Y ahora viéndola en persona, estoy segura de eso. Algo la está haciéndola feliz, Edward. Algo que _tú estás_ haciendo. Por favor, no alejes eso de ella," dijo, con una expresión suave, casi triste.

"No, no lo haría…no puedo," contesté, mirando hacia mis manos.

"¿No puedes? ¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó, mirándome curiosamente.

"No puedo hacer nada que pudiera hacerla infeliz. Verla triste…odio eso," dije, sintiendo como si diciendo eso pudiera eliminar las deficiencias que yo tenía evidentemente.

"Eso te molesta, ¿Cuando Bella está molesta?" preguntó, inclinando su cabeza.

"Sí, por supuesto. Especialmente si es por algo que yo hice o dije," dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Para mí eso suena como si supieras más de lo que crees, Edward," dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de preguntar qué quería decir, cuando Bella salió de la habitación, recién duchada y cambiada. Me sonrió cálidamente mientras trataba rápidamente de verla a través de su suéter ajustado y su falda corta sin que su madre lo notara.

"¿Te gusta?" articuló hacia mí, poniendo su mano en su cadera y pavoneándose un poco mientras Reneé seguía detrás de ella. Le di una mirada consternada, pero le guiñé de todas maneras. Ella cubrió su boca y rió silenciosamente.

Le pedí a Bella que se hiciera cargo de mi tarea de picar, mientras yo subía a limpiarme para la cena.

"Apúrate, estoy hambrienta," me ordenó.

"Sí, señora," respondí obedientemente. Ambas mujeres eran muy mandonas, y francamente, tenía que largarme de ahí mientras tuviera todos mis miembros, y otras partes del cuerpo necesarias, aún unidas.

Mientras estaba listo, pensé en la conversación con Reneé. Me pregunté por qué la felicidad de Bella era tan importante para mí. Nunca antes había considerado los sentimientos de alguien más como una prioridad. Siempre había tenido amigos, si bien nadie particularmente cercano a mí. Bella fácilmente era la amiga más cercana de mi adultez, y quería cosas buenas para ella.

Pero una gran parte de eso era que me gustaba _verla_ feliz. Me gustaba ser el chico responsable de eso. Y estaba empezando a preocuparme porque de alguna manera iba a joderlo, porque me había metido en algo completamente extraño para mí. Cada vez que trataba de explicarle esto a Bella, cómo yo no era el hombre que ella merecía, ella se ponía loca. Ella decía que debería confiar en ella, y lo hacía. Era en _mí_ en quien no confiaba.

Con una sacudida de mi cabeza, iba a aclarar mi mente para poder bajar y disfrutar de la primera cena real de Acción de Gracias que había tenido, con compañía que de hecho disfrutaba, en mucho, mucho tiempo.

"Wow, huele _realmente_ bien aquí," dije, mientras Bella me empujaba hacia su apartamento.

"Gracias, Edward," Reneé dijo con una sonrisa. "Ven a sentarte, todo está listo," agregó, señalando al asiento vació en la mesa. Puse hacia afuera las sillas de Bella y René antes de sentarme.

"Oh," Bella y su mamá dijeron simultáneamente, mirándose la una a la otra, después al pavo sobre la mesa.

"¿Todo está bien?" pregunté, sin entender sus rostros ligeramente desconcertados.

"No es nada," Bella dijo débilmente. Mirando hacia la nada, como perdida en un recuerdo triste.

"Charlie solía cortar el pavo," Reneé dijo en voz baja, jugando con su servilleta. "Ni siquiera sé cómo," agregó con una risa dura.

"Creo que mi entrenamiento médico me califica para eso," dije, sonriendo. "¿Puedo?" pregunté, mirando hacia Reneé y señalando al pavo. Ella asintió con la cabeza pero no me miró.

"¿Vas a hacerle una histerectomía (2)?" Bella dijo sarcásticamente, una pequeña sonrisa jugueteando en un lado de su boca. Podría besarla en todas partes por bromear conmigo y hacer que esos ojos lucieran felices de nuevo.

Reneé echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió antes de ir a la cocina a conseguir un cuchillo.

Me incline y besé los suaves y dulces labios de Bella.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" preguntó.

"Con algo tenías que callarte," murmuré rápidamente mientras Reneé regresaba. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando Bella pateó mi espinilla por debajo de la mesa.

"¿Necesita que lo asista, doctor?" Bella bromeó de nuevo. "¿Pasándote los instrumentos?"

"Necesito silencio mientras estoy trabajando, Enfermera Ratched (3)," bromeé en respuesta. "Plato," dije juguetonamente, alargando mi mano, esperando a que pusiera el plato en ella.

"Sí, doctor," dijo con fingida seriedad. Miré hacia ella—tenía amarrada su servilleta como una máscara quirúrgica. Agité mi cabeza y me reí ante cómo ella no se detenía para avergonzarme.

"Bella, deja de bromear. Eres mucho peor que como era Charlie a tu edad," Reneé regañó, pero sonriendo.

Cavamos y disfrutamos del maravilloso festín que Bella y Reneé cocinaron durante todo el día. Bella me agradeció por cortar el ave con lo que ella consideró 'deliciosa precisión quirúrgica' y le dije que haría una nota mental para agregarla como referencia en mi CV (4).

"Bella, has el brindis, bebé," Reneé la apresuró.

"¿Debería?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto que deberías. Lo hacemos cada año," insistió su madre.

"Bueno," Bella dijo, cediendo con una sonrisa y volteándose hacia mí. "Cada uno hace un brindis y dice algo por lo que está agradecido," explicó.

"¿Por qué vas a brindar?" Reneé preguntó.

"Quiero brindar por Rose y Alice," Bella dijo, "porque si ellas no fueran tan ruidosas y desagradables, nunca me hubiera mudado a mi propio apartamento. Y nunca te hubiera conocido, Edward," agregó con una sonrisa tímida. Chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos por el sincere brindis de Bella... por mí.

"Gracias, Ojos Cafés," contesté, mientras veía cómo su cara pasaba de feliz, a ligeramente avergonzada, a algo sinceramente contento y simplemente hermoso.

"Eso es… ¿Cómo te llama?" Reneé le preguntó Bella, escuchando el apodo que solía usar con Bella, olvidando cómo sonaría eso en frente de su mamá.

"Sí, es solo un tonto apodo," Bella contestó, un rubor alcanzando sus mejillas de nuevo.

"No es tonto. No lo digo para molestarte," dije en voz baja. Ella me miró, su cabeza inclinada y apoyada en sus manos, con una tierna y tímida sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

Reneé nos miró con una expresión nostálgica.

"¿Qué va mal, mamá?" Bella preguntó, notando su cara. "¿Estás bien?"

"Nada, cariño," contestó con una auténtica sonrisa. "Momento de sueños—justo como a ti te sucede," dijo antes de tomar un trago de su vino.

"Has tu brindis, Má'," Bella apresuró.

"Bueno. Voy a brindar por…déjà vu. La historia se repite," dijo crípticamente, alzando su copa. Bella y yo intercambiamos miradas, pero levantamos nuestras copas igual que Reneé.

"¿Tú por qué estás agradecido, Edward?" Bella me preguntó.

Pensé un momento antes de levantar mi copa y verla con la mejor mirada de satisfacción.

"Un brindis…por el brindis," proclamé orgullosamente.

"¿Brindis?" ella repitió, levantando una ceja hacia mí mientras los tres alzábamos nuestras copas y las chocábamos.

"Por el brindis."

"¿Cómo lo hiciste con el pan?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué estamos brindando por el brindis?"

"Porque tú hiciste el mejor brindis por el cual me haces mis deliciosos huevos."

"Edward…Te compraré una de esas cositas cocinadoras de huevos para Navidad, lo juro."

"No, no sería lo mismo. Necesito una Bellita cocinadora de huevos."

"Bien ustedes dos," Reneé interrumpió. "Nunca olvidaremos los huevos. Ustedes tienen una espoleta (5) por la cual pelear, " agregó con una carcajada.

"¿No deseo para ti, mami?" Bella preguntó con voz divertida, frunciendo juguetonamente el ceño hacia su madre.

"He tenido años de deseos, bebé. Y montones de ellos se volvieron realidad," Reneé replicó, sosteniendo la espoleta que había fisgoneado del ave detrás de Bella. Le pregunté si podía echarle un vistazo.

"Ah, la _ fúrcula_. Sólo en aves. Ellos tienen esta interesante clavícula fusionada," dije, rascándome la barbilla e inspeccionando curiosamente el hueso curvo que tenía entre mis dedos. Miré hacia Bella, quien, para mi sorpresa, estaba sonriéndome en vez de esperar para bromearme.

"¿Es siempre así de inteligente?" Reneé preguntó con una carcajada.

"Yeah," dijo Bella con un suspiro. Se veía como…una extraña mezcla de excitada y cariñosa, afectuosa. Realmente no pude entenderlo.

"Anatomía era mi material favorita," le informé con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Nada sorprendente," contestó ella sarcásticamente antes de aclararse la garganta. "Muy bien, Edward, toma el otro lado," me instruyó, tomando la espoleta y sosteniendo un lado. "Y haz un deseo."

Agarré un brazo oscilante y un singular y cristalino pensamiento llegó a mi mente.

_Deseo poder tenerte por siempre, Ojos Cafés—en mi cama, conmigo en las fiestas de trabajo, viendo TV, incluso en el supermercado. Deseo que estés conmigo en cualquier lugar, siempre._

Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos y le di un buen jalón a la espoleta. Cuando los abrí, noté algo peculiar acerca de la _fúrcula_.

Se había partido por la mitad—exactamente a la mitad.

"Huh, mira eso," Reneé remarcó con una sonrisa. "Ambos conseguirán sus deseos," nos informó, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a limpiar la mesa.

"Genial. ¡Ganaré la lotería!" Bella dijo con una carcajada.

"¿Deseaste dinero?" Ie pregunté, algo decepcionado. Yo tenía montones de dinero. Nunca me hizo realmente feliz, sólo me dio comodidad.

"Edward," dijo, rodando sus ojos. "Estaba bromeando. No diré qué deseé, así que no preguntes," agregó, sacándome la lengua. "Así que, ¿Cuántas putitas deseaste?" susurró, picándome las costillas.

"Buen intento. Yo tampoco lo diré," contesté, mientras ambos nos levantábamos para ayudarle a Reneé a lavar los platos.

Después de comer bastante de los postres y estar en el sofá por un rato, agradecí a Reneé por una maravillosa comida de Acción de Gracias y me despedí. Bella caminó conmigo a la puerta. Presioné mi palma en su mejilla y la besé una vez, y luego de nuevo, y por tercera vez, había una gran cantidad de relajación en acariciarla y tocarla.

"¿Regresas mañana?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto," le dije, acariciando su mejilla.

"Buenas noches, Edward," murmuró, dándome un rápido beso.

"Buenas noches, Ojos Cafés. Gracias, por la cena, y…todo lo demás."

"¿Todo? ¿Cada cosa?" preguntó, su cara traviesa.

"Yeah. Todo el asunto."

"de nada. Y gracias por todo el asunto," contestó, tomando mi mano y jugando con mis dedos. Me abrazó una vez más antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras y entrar a su apartamento.

Me cambié para ir a la cama y me di cuenta de que no había revisado ninguno de mis correos, por lo que rápidamente entré a internet desde mi teléfono. Me acosté en la cama y me estiré antes de poner mi BlackBerry en la mesita de noche. Me sacudí y me di la vuelta, porque, a pesar de mi fatiga, no podía dormir.

Impulsivamente tome mi teléfono y entré en ÜberTwitter. Cuando vi hacia la Timeline de Twitter de Bella, reí para mí mismo porque me encontré con el siguiente mensaje no tan amigable:

_Esta persona ha protegido sus tweets. Necesitas enviar una petición antes de poder followinear a esta persona._

Hice clic en el pequeño botón gris que mandó el mensaje a Bella para poder followinearla. Si iba a espiarla, podría pedir permiso a partir de ahora.

Volví a cargar la página de respuestas de Twitter y vi que alguien me había twitteado.

_**BadKittyKillKil **_**¿No puedes mandarme msjs como una prsona normal? ¿Tienes q leer kda convrsación que sté tniendo? Te acepto, pero no esperes que te haga #FF . Al igual que siempre. **

No pude contenerme, así que twitteé en respuesta.

_**DrWhoHaHa**_** Grax x prmitirme ser tu xtraño acosador que vive arriba. #FF? ¿Febrilmente falaz? Eso es tosco, Ojos Cafés creí que éramos. Creí que éramos como-hacerlo.**

Esperé un minuto y vi que ella había respondido.

_**BadKittyKillKil**_** #FF = Follow Friday**(6)**, gent recomienda a quien seguir. ****Nada que ver con fiebre o falaz. X q stás twitteandome?**

_**DrWhoHaHa**_** It's Acción de Gracias y Twitter están llenos de pájaros. Suena apropiado. Glú glú. De hecho, creo que prefiero los Swans (7).**

_**BadKittyKillKil**_** Irás a la kma? A construir un modelo esquelético o algo?**

Decidí que mi respuesta necesitaba más discreción que la que Twitter podía ofrecer, así que le mandé un mensaje a Bella.

**Tengo un hueso cn el q puedes jugar. –E**

**Estás atakndome x todos los ángulos! Qué tal que se me ocurre subir y pegarte mientras estás inconsciente? –BE**

**Xtraño mi mantita de pechos. –E**

**Bien. De acuerdo. Aquí. (o)(o) –OC (4)**

**No es lo mismo. –E**

**Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Ahora ve a dormir! –OC**

**Ojos Cafés. –E**

**Ojos Verdes. –OC**

**Hey, me pertenece el apodo ocular. No comparto. –E**

**Tú puedes ser OC (8) también. –OC**

**Pero tú eres Ojos Cafés. ****Porque así son. –E**

**Eso no soporta del todo Ojos Cafés. –OC**

**? –E**

**Edward de Bella. –OC**

**Me gusta eso. –E**

**O, Entusiasta de la Mantita de pechos. –OC**

**Puedo ser ambos? –E**

**No los eres? –OC**

**Buen punto. –E**

**Todavía con sueño? Yo estoy en la cama. –OC**

**Yo también. Yeah, estoy muy cansado. –E**

**Buenas noches, Estrujador. –OC**

**Buenas noches, Bella Ojos Cafés. –E**

Apagué mi celular y lo puse de Nuevo en la mesa de noche. No podía suprimir la enorme sonrisa que estaba en mi rostro. Ella me había dicho _suyo_. Y aunque pareciera extraño, quería serlo. Me quedé dormido, aún deseando tener su cuerpo junto al mío, mi mano fuertemente fijada en su pecho y mi pierna arrojada posesivamente sobre ella. Pero por ahora, me conformaba simplemente con saber que no quería dormir sólo en esta cama de nuevo. _Como siempre_.

* * *

(1) celebérrimo intérprete francés de películas musicales de los años 20 y 30.

(2)Operación quirúrgica donde se saca el útero o la matriz

(3)Antagonista de la película _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nes__ en _1975, era fría, sadista, agresiva, tirana y un ejemplo de la corrupción del poder

(4)Currículum Vitae

(5)Fúrcula

(6)La **fúrcula** ("_pequeña __horca_" en latín) es un hueso en forma de horquilla que poseen únicamente las aves y los dinosaurios terópodos, formado por la fusión de las dos clavículas.

(7)Cisnes, pero recuerden el apellido de Bella

(8)Ojos Cafés

Lo sientoo! De verdad u.u… sé que no tengo perdón(?), pero de verdad que esta vez no pude… desde la última vez que actualicé han sucedido mil cosas… primero, me fui de mi casa como una semana, me desaparecí porque estaba deprimida, entré a trabajar, entré a inglés, francés y jazz DIARIO…. Entré a la escuela la semana pasada y en la UNAM son unos malditos… sigo tomando inglés, francés y jazz en las tardes, mi abuelita tuvo complicaciones, mi primo falleció este lunes; hoy me operaron… en fin, sé que no debe de importarles, pero merecen saber por qué estuve ausente tanto tiempo U_U

No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo

Por otro lado, MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! Son las mejores lectoras del mundo! De verdad, chicas, cada review me sacaba una sonrisa a pesar de todo…

**Y bueno, gente 93 REVIEWS! GRACIAS DE VERDAAAD!**

Y bueno, ustedes no están para saberlo, pero hoy me operaron, fue algo sencillo, pero es por eso que decidí actualizar, ya que tuve esta tarde libre, aunque fuera sólo la tarde, decidí hacerlo (:

Respuestas a rr de gente sin cuenta:

**Tiitii: **mil gracias por unirte a esta historia! Me encanta que te guste tanto; mil gracias por tu review y tus buenos deseos

**Yomisma: **la verdad es que yo amo su extraña relación, mil gracias por tu review, linda

**V . Cullen: ** la verdad es que creo que la relación que mantienen ellos dos es de las cosas más bonitas de este mundo, y estaba deprimida por cositas tontas que la gente me dice, pero ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias (:

**MaryM25: **gracias por tu rr, linda, ahorita la autora va en el capítulo 28 pero aún no termina

**Luchii:** Gracias, cielo! Nada más dime cuál es tu Nick de twitter para hablarte, o tú háblame (:

**AxiisDaniiela:** mil gracias por tu rr, cielo, pero mándame tu correo –con espacios- o algo para mandarte el preview (:

**Jessica:** jajajaja a mí me encantan los dos personajes en esta historia, lamento la tardanza, linda. Mil gracias por tu rr

**Nia:** mil millones de gracias a ti por leer, hermosa

**Maiie**: awwww yo igual los amo, mil gracias por tu rr

**Deessesperaaadooo:** jaja lamento la tardanza, pero ya expliqué mis motivos, no volverá a pasar, gracias por tu rr

**Marisa Molina:** Lamento la tardanza, linda, pero actualizaré más seguido, gracias por tu rr

**Johis: **mil gracias por leerme y por tu review, linda, me encanta que te guste la historia

**Esmeralda: **mil gracias por tu preocupación y tu review, cielo

Y bueno, por si alguien lee mis demás historias, no las dejaré, sólo que necesito tiempo (:

Recuerden que **REVIEW RECIBE PREVIEW**

Con todo mi cariño,

Silvana

**Sparklinghaledecullen**

**(Twitter: / Silferstar)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota**

Antes que nada, lamento muchísimo si esta nota ilusionó a alguien; pero por el momento no hay capítulo nuevo. Esto es para informarles acerca de cómo está la situación con mis historias y traducciones; para comenzar, NO DEJARÉ ninguna historia ni traducción; puedo tardarme, pero las terminaré porque lo haré. Y bueno, la razón por la cual no he actualizado nada, es porque tengo un horario bastante apretado; de 7am a 2pm tomo mis clases, de 2pm a 6pm, entreno, de 7pm a 9pm tomo francés; de ahí tengo que realizar otros ejercicios extras para complementar mi entrenamiento; y a las 10:30 voy teniendo tiempo para mí, o bueno, mejor dicho, para mi tarea.

Además, los sábados y domingos, tomo inglés y termino las tareas acumuladas durante la semana; así que, de verdad, chicas, en cuanto pasen las primeras competencias- que son del 14 al 17 de Octubre- comenzaré a traducir poco a poco. E iré poniéndome al día.

Mil gracias a todas las que se preocupan por mi salud y mi bienestar (: son las mejores lectoras, y sé que merecen un nuevo capítulo, pero por el momento me es imposible.

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, alertas y favoritos.

Mis mejores deseos para ustedes,

Silvana

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	20. Chapter 20

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de__**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

_Capítulo dedicado a__**DessieCBCWCDF **__porque la extraño horrores y la amo_

_

* * *

_

**EPOV**

El fin de semana de Acción de Gracias pasó con más comida, ver tele, y hacer el tonto con Bella. Ella estaba totalmente mortificada de escabullirse escaleras arriba a mi apartamento, así que pasé mi tiempo imaginándome teniendo sexo con Bella sin tenerlo, en realidad. También trabajé un par de turnos cortos en el hospital. Eso me presentó una distracción un tanto adecuada, pero nada que alejara realmente mi mente de Ojos Cafés estos días.

Pronto, era lunes por la mañana y hora de mi turno largo de 36 horas en el Brigham. Renée necesitaba que alguien la llevara temprano al aeropuerto para que pudiera tomar su vuelo de las 6am a Phoenix, y yo me ofrecí a llevarla.

"Adiós, mami. Fue muy bueno tenerte aquí. Ya te extraño," Bella le dijo a su mamá, abrazándola fuertemente.

"Amé estar aquí, pequeña. Y estoy tan feliz de _verte_ contenta. Más de lo que puedo decir," Renée contestó, besando la mejilla de su hija.

"Oh, mami, cuánto te adoro," Bella bromeó. "Ten un buen vuelo. Llámame cuando llegues a casa, ¿de acuerdo?" agregó.

Media docena o más de abrazos después, finalmente tuve a Renée en el auto con dirección al aeropuerto Logan. Ojos Cafés se quedó porque me iba a ir directamente a trabajar después de dejar a su mamá. Renée y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla, y ella me contó acerca de su carrera como profesora de arte en una escuela primaria.

"Tú sabes, tengo un título en Bellas Artes. Obtuve finalmente mi diploma cuando Bella era pequeña. Me tomó años obtener mi título mientras estaba casada y criando a una pequeña niña," explicó.

"Mi mamá también estuvo en la escuela por un largo periodo," dije.

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Qué hace?" preguntó.

"Ella falleció. Pero cuando estaba viva, era asistente legal. Le llevó una buena cantidad de tiempo certificarse. Ella me crió sola."

"Pero llegó a donde quería llegar. Eso es lo que importa," dijo tranquilizadoramente. Me di cuenta de que Renée era mucho como su hija. Ella sentía cuando había un tema incómodo, y aún así podía ahondar en él. Incapaz de agregar algo, simplemente asentí con la cabeza y mantuve mis ojos en el camino.

"Edward," dijo ella después de un largo periodo de silencio, mientras nos acercábamos a la zona de salidas del aeropuerto. "¿Conoces la Capilla Sixtina?"

"Por supuesto. Miguel Ángel."

"Es uno de mis trabajos favoritos de arte. Lo muestro a mis alumnos como algo muy cercano a ser perfecto," explicó. "Hace pocos años, ellos revelaron algo después de una limpieza meticulosa. Aparentemente, el tiempo lo había cubierto por capas de polvo y los colores originales se habían perdido."

"Escuché sobre eso," contesté, recordando un artículo que hablaba sobre eso.

"Sin embargo, ¿sabes qué? Antes de que fuera restaurado, creo que era asombroso después cuando vi cómo había sido arreglado… fue sorprendente. Resulta que el hermoso techo podía verse más brillante y sin precio. Creo que eso me hizo entender que la vida puede ser divertida… no sabes lo que te has estado perdiendo todo este tiempo… hasta que lo tienes," dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Tomando la maleta de la cajuela, volteé hacia Renée para decir adiós. Ella me ofreció un cálido abrazo que acepté agradecidamente.

"Gracias por el aventón," dijo, acariciando suavemente mí brazo.

"Cuando quieras. Que tengas buen vuelo," contesté con una sonrisa.

Tomó su bolsa y comenzó a caminar por la terminal, pero se detuvo y dio unos pasos hacia mí.

"Oh, Edward… una cosa más. Mi marido —solía decir en broma que no sabía que había visto en él, porque éramos tan diferentes. Yo le decía… 'son esos ojos cafés,'" comentó, sonriéndome ampliamente. Y con eso, se alejó de nuevo.

Manejé a mi trabajo con mi cabeza entre niebla. Sabía lo que Reneé trató de decir. Sabía lo que mi jefe Aro había tratado de decirme repetidamente.

_No dejes que se aleje algo bueno… tú haces a Bella feliz —no te detengas… algo faltaba en tu vida; abre los ojos y mira a tu alrededor, porque ahora lo tienes…_

¿Cómo me sentía con todo lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros dos? Tenía que ser honesto conmigo mismo. No tenía ni una jodida idea. No podía poner en palabras algo de lo que no tenía idea. ¿Cómo describiría una persona sorda a la música? ¿Cómo describiría los colores una persona ciega?

Una cosa era cierta —cuando llegué a casa en la noche y caminé por el vestíbulo, si no escuchaba a alguien cantar fuera de tono mientras hacía un horrible sonido con su cocina, y no veía su cara de felicidad y un delantal cubierto de manchas, era como si de alguna manera, el mundo no estuviera en su lugar… porque un mundo sin ella, no tenía sentido, de ninguna manera.

Sacudí la cabeza y dejé escapar una profunda respiración mientras iba por el tráfico matutino, mientras mi incapacidad para ponerme las pilas seguía latente.

En la tarde del día siguiente, recibí un mensaje de Bella. Ella estaba en el hospital hoy, como voluntaria en el departamento de Servicios Sociales del Brighman.

**Necesito vrt. Es important. –OC**

**Okay. Estancia del tercer piso? –E**

**grax. T veo ahí. –oc**

No la había visto o hablado con ella desde que la dejé ayer para ir a dejar a Reneé al aeropuerto, y no estaba seguro de qué pasaba. Decir que me preocupaba era quedarse corto.

"Ojos Cafés, ¿Qué va mal?" pregunté, en pánico. La expresión de su rostro casi me dejó congelado. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y se estaba presionando la nariz y la boca con la parte posterior de su mano, literalmente deteniendo su tristeza. Yo había hecho algo estúpido una vez más, pero no sabía qué.

"Estaba hablando con una madre. Creo que hice un buen trabajo, solo escuchando, dejándola hablar sobre cuán triste y estresada está. Parecía sentirse mejor," explicó entre inhalaciones. "Pero tan pronto como terminamos de hablar. No pude… no pude contenerme más," agregó, cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

"Ven aquí," dije suavemente, extendiendo mis brazos. Prácticamente ella se lanzó hacia mí. Besé su cabello y una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla. Acaricié su espalada y la sostuve por algunos minutos. Pronto, su pequeño cuerpo se relajó contra el mío, y supe que lo peor había pasado.

"Es difícil no dejar que te afecte, lo sé," dije, notando su sensibilidad a la reciente enfermedad y fallecimiento de su padre.

"Lo es. Pero al mismo tiempo, yo también me siento mejor. Es un alivio extraño. Si alguien necesita hablar o llorar, puedo escuchar, porque eso solía pasarme todo el tiempo. Yo solía ser la que necesitaba llorar. Ahora puedo ser la que escucha."

"Absolutamente. Y serás la mejor escuchadora aquí," le dije con toda sinceridad.

"Gracias. Y gracias por venir cuando te mandé el mensaje."

"Cuando vi que estabas acongojada, pensé que seguramente yo había hecho algo."

"Oh, no. Yo solo necesitaba a… mi mejor amigo," dijo, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

"Tú estabas triste, así que querías hablar… _¿conmigo_?"

"Sí, yo… tú eres bueno en eso," comentó con una extraña risa.

"¿Lo soy? Realmente apenas dije algo," contesté, inseguro de qué tipo de ayuda pudo hacer mi presencia aquí.

"No tienes que. Tus abrazos hacen la mayor parte," me dijo, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro sonriendo con un fuerte suspiro.

"Estoy encantado de ser bueno en algo," dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa y frotando su espalda.

"Edward," apuntó, rodando sus ojos. "No admitiré esto muy seguido, así que aprécialo cuando puedes. Eres bueno para muchas cosas," admitió con una enorme sonrisa. Yo solo la miré.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"¿No vas a retractarte? Dime, ¿tienes indigestión o dolor de dientes que te hace ponerte sentimental?" inquirí, agitando mi mano.

"Nope. Solo es que tu buenas acciones me han hecho rendirme, Edward. Y ahora tengo que admitirlo, yo, Isabella Swan, no te considero una persona tan odiosa como alguna vez lo hice," dijo con una carcajada.

"Oh, Dios mío. ¿Por qué no tengo esto grabado? Mi BlackBerry tiene cámara de video," le dije mientras tomaba mi teléfono de mi bolso. "¿Puedes repetir eso?" bromeé, apuntando con mi teléfono hacia ella.

"Claro. Déjame servir de ejemplo para todas las facilotas de por ahí. Edward Cullen hará que tu I.Q. vaya más abajo en ti más rápido de lo que él puede…" dijo, agitando su cabeza con fingida derrota.

"Demasiado veneno detrás de esa dulce cara," bromeé en respuesta. Ella no respondió con palabras pero chasqueó sus dientes hacia mí. Tome su muñeca y la besé —un movimiento que sabía que siempre convertía el veneno en miel, y a juzgar por el suave ronroneo que hizo, esta vez no era la excepción.

"Juegas sucio, Edward," comentó, entornando los ojos hacia mí, juguetonamente.

"¿Estás descubriéndolo ahora?" pregunté, alzando mi ceja. Riendo fuertemente, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazó cerca de ella.

"Gracias por animarme. Haciéndome sonreír de nuevo. Y, tú sabes, yo, uh, estaría más que feliz de recompensar tu bondad en la noche," agregó, besándome y riendo en voz baja.

Quería decirle que desde ese momento ya estaba recompensándome. Ver cómo pasó de llorar a sonreír era más que suficiente para mí.

"Quizás, ¿_yo _pueda _besarte_ y hacerte más feliz?" susurró en mi oído.

"Ojos Cafés, teniéndome desvestido no es la única forma en la que me haces feliz," le dije.

Ella se inclinó lejos de mí para ver mi cara. Estudiándola por un momento, era como si estuviera deliberando que decir a continuación.

"¿Los huevos?" bromeó, torciendo la boca hacia mí.

"¿Qué más?" bromeé con un guiño. "Pero amaría revisar el plan de estudios contigo más tarde," agregué.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darme un golpe en el brazo, la puerta de la estancia se abrió.

"¡Hey! Mira lo que ha traído el viento," dijo una voz que no quería escuchar particularmente.

Pertenecía a James, uno de mis colegas con los que solía socializar antes de que Bella y yo comenzáramos nuestro acuerdo.

"James. Un gusto verte," respondí con rigidez cuando se me acercó. Mi brazo se apretó fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Bella, con su mano sobre la mía. No tenía la particular intención de liberarla en un futuro próximo.

"No te he visto salir," me dijo, agitando mi mano mientras veía escrupulosamente a Bella. "Y, ¿Quién es tu adorable amiga, Cullen?"

"Oh, Bella, éste es James. James, ella es Bella," dije. James sostuvo su mano para agitar la de ella, pero ella no respondió. Porque no podía.

"Edward," dijo en voz baja. "Tienes que soltar mi brazo." Aclaré mi garganta antes de dejarla usar su miembro por ella misma. Agitó la mano de James y le dio un cortante pero amigable hola.

_Estaba mirándola de reojo como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Asqueroso hijo de puta._

"Hey, ¿cuál es el problema? Ya no te veo nunca," James dijo. Se lamió los labios mientras continuaba violando a _mi_ Ojos Cafés con sus ojos, lo que confesaba que quería de una manera desmesurada rebanar sus órbitas con n bisturí oxidado.

"He estado ocupado," dije, encogiendo mis hombros despreocupadamente.

"Ya veo," replicó con una sonrisa presuntuosa. "Así que, Bella, ¿eres tú quien mantiene a mi _ex _parejadel crimen… _ocupada_?" preguntó con una sonrisa sugestiva.

Él estaba _coqueteando _ con ella. Pasé mi lengua por todos mis dientes superiores y apreté mi mano en un. Era exactamente el tipo escenario que había estado temiendo —uno donde se pudiera presentar una oportunidad que alejara a mi Bella de mí.

"Creo que podrías decir que yo lo mantengo ocupado, pero alguien tenía que ponerlo en su lugar," Bella dijo, sus palabras cortantes a pesar de su dulce sonrisa. De hecho, se veía molesta.

"No puedo culparlo. Tú pareces una dulce… distracción," coqueteó con un escandaloso guiño.

_Eso es todo. Guiña una vez más y tus ojos serán removidos. Trata de guiñarle sin ojos, hijo de puta._

"Créeme, James. Tú no tienes _ni _ idea," contestó. "Y dudo que algún día llegues a tenerla," agregó fríamente. "Edward, debería irme. Están esperando por mí."

"Te acompañaré," me ofrecí.

"Adiós, James. Gusto en conocerte," dijo rápidamente, moviendo su cabeza.

"Igualmente," James le dijo con otra astuta sonrisa. "Dime, Cullen," comenzó, volteándose hacia mí. "¿Al menos te veré en la fiesta de Navidad el próximo fin de semana? Tú sabes cómo son estas calientes enfermeras, trayendo a sus hermanas con ellas y con la esperanza de que hagan un doble. Imaginé que podríamos ser equipo," agregó con una risotada.

Sentí cómo Bella se encogió contra mi brazo. Sentí alivio porque ella no estaba interesada en esas miradas lascivas, ni en el lamer de labios de esa hiena; Dios sabía qué pensaba ella de él. Estaba apenado de que Ojos Cafés escuchara ese tipo de charla, incluso si no era yo quien lo decía.

_Dios sabe lo que debió pensar de mi cuando me conoció._

"Uh, sí. Iré. Pero estaré ahí con Bella. De alguna manera conseguí que aceptara ser mi cita," dije, sonriéndole a ella. Ella me sonrió antes de bajar su vista al piso. "Tendrás que arreglártelas solo, James, creo," le dije.

Caminos por el corredor del hospital en silencio, y eso me puso intranquilo. Aún tenía mi bazo alrededor de ella —ni siquiera la dejé ir cuando nos escurrimos por la puerta del salón para seguir el camino. Pero estaba bastante seguro de que Bella estaba totalmente irritada por James, y no podía culparla, conociéndola como la conocía ahora.

"¿Ojos Cafés?" dije, deteniéndome ante la entrada de la sala de voluntarios.

"¿Hmm?" dijo, con una mirada lejana.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar a James. Las cosas que dijo, él es…"

"¿Un cabrón?" dijo.

"Él es como yo, sí," dije en respuesta. "O, al menos, como lamento ser."

"¿Como tú? ¿Estás bromeando?"

"No, desearía estar bromeando. James y yo solíamos salir mucho. Ir a beber y esas cosas," expliqué, rascándome la frente y cambiando el peso de un pie a otro incómodamente.

"Edward, tener a un lame-vaginas como amigo, no te hace uno. Solo significa que tienes un gusto horrible con tus amigos," dijo con una risa, empujándome con su hombro.

"Lo sé, pero… yo hablaba así… actuaba como… un lame-vaginas," confesé.

"¿Actuarías o hablarías así ahora?"

"Por supuesto que no."

"¿Entonces, qué importa?"

"Pero he dicho y hecho cosas alrededor tuyo bastante… groseras. No pude controlarme a tu alrededor. No debí de haber ido de ese modo, no debía de haber sido como un cabrón que mira hacia ti como si quisiera babearte toda."

"James es intolerable y asqueroso. Tú nunca fuiste así para mí."

"¿Realmente crees que hay una diferencia entre él y yo?"

"¿Sabes?, ahora que lo mencionas," comenzó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. "Quizás hay una diferencia _realmente _ sutil. Si tu personalidad careciera de encanto, sinceridad, tacto, calidez, un inteligente sentido del humor, y compasión, tú serías _exactamente _ como James," recitó, sus ojos mirando hacia el techo, pretendiendo concentrarse.

"¿Idénticos?" pregunté, siguiéndole el juego.

"Hasta en la asquerosa y grasosa colita de caballo," confirmó. Descansé mis palmas en la parte baja de su espalda y me incliné hacia ella, besando sus llenos, deliciosos labios. No sabía si dijo esas cosas para apaciguarme o si de verdad lo creía, pero yo las tomé.

"Gracias, Ojos Cafés."

"De nada, y gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por llamarme tu 'cita,' incluso si fue solo para deshacerte de Grasosa Colita de Caballo."

"No fue por eso que lo dije."

Ella miró hacia mí con gran escepticismo, mirándome con un solo ojo abierto.

"Está bien, quizás eso _era _ parte de la razón, porque si él miraba tu pecho una sola vez más, creo que podría haberle aplastado la tráquea."

"¿Estabas _celoso_, Edward?" bromeó con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

"Bueno, no," murmuré poco convincente. "Sólo no me gusta la idea de que este tipo esté cerca de ti. No quiero que te moleste."

"De acuerdo, pero eso _realmente _ no me molesta. No me importa lo que me diga. Quiero decir, sí, no quiero escucharlo, pero puedo ignorarlo," se encogió de hombros.

"No es sólo la plática. La mirada es inaceptable."

"¿Inaceptable, huh?"

"Sí. Y tocarte es peor que inaceptable. Para que lo sepas," dije, mi cara se convirtió en una mueca mientras mis labios formaban una dura línea.

"Edward," se burló. "No hay modo en el que yo dejaría que ese tipo me tocara. _De _._Ninguna._ _Manera_."

"Muy bien. Pero aún así no me gusta pensar en eso," me quejé con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo entiendo, Capitán Cavernícola **(1)**. ¿Listo para dejarme ir ahora?" bromeó.

"No quiero," le dije. De alguna manera mis manos se las habían arreglado para enroscarse alrededor de sus dos muñecas durante la conversación.

"Ponme las esposas," bromeó, empujando sus muñecas hacia mí, mientras mis manos aún las sostenían. "Soy tu prisionera," susurró en mi oreja. Tomé una lenta y profunda respiración para calmarme a mí mismo… Dios sabía que yo podría tirarme sobre ella en ese corredor si seguía con eso.

"Si no tengo mi momento contigo esta noche, Ojos Cafés…" susurré en respuesta.

"¿Qué hay acerca de que termines tu turno y me lleve a casa, así podríamos… tú sabes… sacar algo de tensión?" preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Excelente idea, Ojos Cafés," contesté, besándola una última vez antes de regresar con mis pacientes.

Manejé a casa, rompiendo casi todas las leyes de tránsito del estado de Massachusetts. Había sido casi una semana desde que habíamos tenido sexo y dudaba que alguno de los dos pudiera soportar la espera mucho más.

"¿Qué deberíamos cenar?" preguntó.

"Nada que no podamos comer rápidamente," dije, parándome detrás de ella con mis manos en su cintura y besando su cuello mientras revolvía dentro de su despensa. Ella tarareó y volteó su cara hacia mí, su boca formando un adorable puchero.

"Lo sé, yo también me siento impaciente. Casi una semana entera," gimió, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia un lado mientras yo movía mis manos de su cintura, a sus costados y a sus pechos.

"¿Qué tal una multitarea?" pregunté, pasando mis dedos por su cabello.

"¿Y, exactamente, cómo haríamos eso?" contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

"Haré para la cena y tú los descubrirá," dije, acariciando su trasero.

"De acuerdo. Creo que tender que confiar en ti, ¿huh? Y ¿Qué hago yo mientras tú haces la cena?"

"Tú," contesté, basando la línea de su mandíbula, "ponte algo… _diminuto_," murmuré en su oreja.

"Oh, Dios," jadeó.

Ella corrió abajo, hacia su habitación, lo más rápido que sus dos pies izquierdos se lo permitieron, y con un guiño y con un poco de danza feliz, cerró la puerta tras ella.

Lavé mis manos y tome los restos de lo que había en la nevera —principalmente cualquier cosa que pudiera comerse con las manos. Puse la mesa y metí todos los alimentos al microondas (la única pieza de la cocina familiar para mí). Apagué las luces y prendí las velas que había puesto en l centro de la mesa.

"Hola," me saludó Ojo Cafés, con un susurro entrecortado. Me volteé para mirarla —_buen Dios_—ella estaba usando un camisón con pequeños volantes, totalmente transparente.

"Luces increíble, Ojos Cafés… una verdadera prueba para mi autocontrol, pequeña," dije con una sonrisa mientras la ponía en mi regazo. Ella era tan suave y olía delicioso, su cabello recién lavado, recogido en la parte superior de su cabeza, cabellos sueltos colgando de aquí y allá.

"Gracias," dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

"¿Hambrienta?" pregunté, ofreciéndole un tozo de queso. Sin responder, abrió su oca. La alimenté amablemente con un poco de todo, a pequeñas mordidas, ella hizo lo mismo por mí.

"¿Va a haber una lección pronto?" preguntó, su impaciencia sacando lo mejor de ella.

"Sí," contesté, rozando su pecho con mis manos. Poniendo sus manos en mi cara, acarició la barba de mis mejillas con sus pulgares. Presionó sus labios contra los míos y gimió cuando mi lengua presionó la suya. Mi mano la acaricio más fuertemente, agitando su pezón con mi dedo.

"Más, por favor," murmuró, acariciando mi pecho antes de besar mi cuello a poner su mano en mi cabello, tirando de él suavemente.

"Paciencia, Ojos Cafés," regañé juguetonamente, quitando mi mano de su pecho y descansándola en su muslo. "La lección de hoy es acerca de control… exploración trae gratificación demorada…" expliqué mientras la palma de mi mano rozaba la parte interna de su muslo y abría sus piernas ligeramente.

"¿No hemos esperado suficiente?" exclamó, lamiendo sus labios y suspirando fuertemente.

"Sí. Y es por eso que este es el momento perfecto para probar esto. Déjame enseñarte, ¿de acuerdo?" pregunté, besándola suavemente.

"Bueno," contestó con un susurro débil, y mis dedos se deslizaron dentro de su débil tanga. La toqué bastante suavemente, y solo por unos pocos segundos. Me reí cuando note que Bella rodó los ojos.

"Ojos Cafés, vas a tener que tratar más duramente que con eso," regañé de nuevo. "La idea es concentrarse en cuán caliente estás —para solo dejarte excitada hasta cierto punto."

Cerrando sus ojos y tomando una profunda respiración, asintió con la cabeza antes de decirme que tratara de nuevo. La toqué una vez más, moviendo mi mano en gentiles caricias en su piel. Ella descansó su cabeza en mi hombro, sus labios cerca de los míos mientras yo estudiaba su cara.

"Más lento, por favor," susurró, y alenté el movimiento de mis manos.

"¿Estás bien, podemos hacer más?" pregunté. Lamió sus labios y asintió, sus ojos aún cerrados.

"Buena chica. Una estudiante veloz," susurré, bromeando. "Pon tu mano en tu pecho, Ojos Cafés. Como me has mostrado antes… eso es."

"Détente por un minuto," pidió, necesitando un respiro de mí para poder mantener el control de su cuerpo.

Estaba bien, porque yo estaba manteniéndome normal en el exterior, pero mi cerebro continuamente estaba dispuesto a que mi polla 'dimitiera.'

"Excelente. Tú sabía que se estaba volviendo demasiado, así que me pediste que parara. ¿Podemos continuar?" pregunté, y ella asintió en aprobación.

Hice muy, muy lentamente, círculos alrededor de su clítoris con la punta de mi dedo, después los alterné con ligeras caricias contra sus suaves labios para que la sensación no fuera tan excitante. Su cabeza aún en mi hombro con su cara junto a la mía, susurré más elogios en sus labios.

"Dios, eres jodidamente exquisita cuando estás excitada. Tu cuerpo está todo caliente," le dije mientras besaba su frente, deleitándome con el sonido de sus felices pequeños gemidos.

"Y tu vagina… _Jesús_," murmuré.

Tomó otra profunda respiración pero no me dijo que me detuviera.

"Tú eres mi niña buena, Ojos Cafés, siguiéndome exactamente como yo digo. ¿Te gusta complacerme?" pregunté.

Mordió su labio y asintió nuevamente.

"Bueno, tú me complaces, mucho," dije.

Ella gimió hacia mí suavemente.

"Y te gusta la manera en que mis dedos juegan con tu clítoris, ¿no?" probé.

"Dios, sí," contestó con un susurro ronco.

"¿Quieres más? ¿Puedes aguantarlo?" pregunté.

"Puedo… aguantar… lo que sea que tú me des," contestó, aumentando el ritmo de su respiración.

"Quiero jugar con tu caliente y pequeña vagina hasta que no puedas soportarlo más," dije, moviendo mi mano un poco más rápido. "¿Puedes esperar un poco más para mí, dulce niña?"

"Sí," jadeó, su cabeza volviéndose más pesada y su cuello más y más flojo.

"Desearía que mi boca estuviera donde está mi mano… besándote, lamiéndote… probando tu clítoris hasta que tu cuerpo entero me mostrara lo que te provoco," dije, mis dedos sintiéndose más húmedos y cálidos.

"Por favor…" gimió, abriendo sus ojos. "Di… algo _más_… por favor," rogó.

Casi le pregunto qué significaba 'algo más' pero entonces entendí.

"Lo que sea por ti, Ojos Cafés," contesté, mirando de regreso a ella. "Lo que sea, porque es lo menos que puedo darte… tú no tienes idea de lo que haces por mi… cuán lista, divertida, y hermosa creo que eres… quiero hacerte _sentir_ lo que significas para mí," murmuré.

"Edward, sí," exclamó suavemente mientras sus labios se abrían y su boca quedaba ligeramente colgando. Sus manos volaron hacia mi mejilla, acariciándola. Hubo solo otro segundo antes de que su respiración se agitara más repentinamente y que su cuerpo se sacudiera como si el aire se la llevara.

"Esa es mi niña buena," dije suavemente, mientras ella llegaba al clímax con un fuerte y profundo gemido. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y susurró un '_gracias_' mientras yo acariciaba su cabello y masajeaba su espalda.

Sus palabras se volvieron besos y mi mano que masajeaba, se encontró masajeando la parte izquierda de su culo. Pronto, nos olvidamos de la silla en la que estábamos sentados, nos hicimos a la derecha y luego rodamos por el suelo. Cuando ella me ordenó que me quitara cada prenda de ropa, me reí e hice exactamente lo que me dijo. Ahora era mi turno de seguir órdenes, y no me importaba ni un poco.

Gastamos el resto de la tarde-noche teniendo sexo por todo su pequeño apartamento hasta que ambos estuvimos completamente exhaustos. El punto culminante de la noche, al menos para mí, fue el final, cuando ambos colapsamos en su cama y finalmente obtuve tiempo de calidad con mantita de pechos.

La semana llegó a su fin, y ese viernes por la tarde, me bañé y me vestí para la fiesta cortesía del hospital. Era la cena anual que se celebraba en uno de los restaurantes más antiguos y más famosos de mariscos de Boston, donde el departamento OB/GIN rentaba una habitación completa para la ocasión. Aparte de mi ambición y mi deseo de una promoción por parte de Aro, aún así iría porque la comida era fantástica.

Vestí con uno de mis suéteres favoritos de pescador irlandés y un pantalón caqui. Mis ojos bajaron a la pequeña caja de baratijas donde mantenía los botones de los puños, algunos impares y algunas puntas. Impulsivamente, saqué el anillo de plata gruesa que casi nunca dejaba la caja y lo deslicé en mi dedo meñique.

Encontrándome en la puerta, le di a Ojos Cafés las flores que había comprador camino a casa.

"No tienes que sobornarme, tú sabes," bromeó, dejando las flores en un vaso lleno de agua.

"Hey, me gusta fingir que sé cómo tratar a una chica. Es solo juego ¿de acuerdo?" dije en respuesta, sonando un poco más gruñón de lo que pretendía.

"Bueno, bueno, gruñoncito. Estaba solo bromeando," dijo, besando mi mejilla. Le dije que era que estaba hambriento y por eso había sonado sí.

Pero la verdad era, que desde que nos encontramos con James en la semana, mi humor empeoraba en pensar en él volviendo a verla —de hecho, la idea de que algún tipo pudiera gustarle, afectaba mucho mi mente últimamente.

Frente a la puerta principal, ella se volteó y me dio otro beso en la mejilla, sin duda notando que tenía el ceño fruncido. Le ofrecí mi brazo y ella puso sus manos alrededor. Ella se veía cermosa en su colorido vestido de coctel con su largo cabello suelto —era una razón más para golpear a cualquier cabrón que la mirara.

Llegamos al restaurant justo en el momento de ser sentados, y Aro tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecerme un lugar junto a él. Afortunadamente, James estaba en la otra punta de la mesa, hablado y coqueteando llamativamente con una pelirroja de piernas largas. Tuve una pequeña charla con mi jefe antes de que la langosta fuera servida.

Me reí cuando vi que Bella se peleaba con su langosta. Sus ojos en ella, peleando con una de las garras.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso, Ojos Cafés?" pregunté.

"Si no te importa," contestó tímidamente. "La langosta no es exactamente originaria de Arizona. Y no es como si pudiera permitírmela desde que me mudé aquí."

"No importa," sonreí, sacando la carne de la langosta para ella.

Ella estuvo en silencio por un minuto, y cuando note como agitaba su mano fríamente hacia alguien, miré hacia arriba y vi a James alzando su vaso de vino.

'_Que jodida suerte que no guiñaste, cabrón,_' pensé mientras rompía una gran garra con mis manos desnudas con un fuerte crujido, mandando pedazos de carne y concha de langosta por todas partes.

"Edward," Ojos Café dijo tranquilizadoramente, despertándome de mi fantasía Peckinpah-neste(2) sobre aplastar huesos y un caos sangriento. "La langosta… ya está muerta," me informó.

"¿Qué? Oh, lo siento," ofrecí, aclarando mi garganta. Dejé el pesado cortador de langosta de plata antes de aplastar el cráneo de alguien.

Comimos en silencio, mis ojos moviéndose entre Bella y James todo el tiempo. Creo que él recibió el mensaje, porque repentinamente se mostró muy interesado en la pelirroja a su lado y no volvió ni a voltear en nuestra dirección.

"Así que, Edward," Aro comenzó mientras la cena continuaba. "¿Cómo te sientes acerca de obtener un ascenso a una posición personal una vez que hayas completado tu residencia?" preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Estaría encantado," contesté con una ancha sonrisa. "Honrado, de hecho, Aro," agregué.

"Bien, porque el puesto es tuyo," me dijo, palmeándome sonoramente en la espalda.

"Fantástico… eso es genial. Gracias," dije, agitando su mano fuertemente entre la mía.

Me volteé hacia para decirle a Bella las buenas noticias, pero ella no estaba ahí. Mis ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia James, pero él aún seguía hablando con la pelirroja. Escaneé la habitación y encontré su pequeña figura en el bar, su espalda hacia mí. Quería pararme y halar con ella, pero Aro llamó mi atención, queriendo platicar acerca de los detalles logísticos de la promoción. Justo cuando estaba a punto de disculparme y traer a Ojos Cafés de regreso a la mesa, vi que estaba hacienda su camino de regreso a su asiento.

"Hey, quiero decirte las buenas noticias," le dije emocionadamente.

"Escuché," dijo, poniendo una cara que parecía con una sonrisa forzada. Ella puso dos tragos en la mesa mientras se entraba. Ella tomó un trago muy largo hasta que solo quedó hielo.

"Wow, Ojos Cafés, ¿Qué es tu veneno?" pregunté.

"Gay Groose," dijo sin sentido, mirando su vaso como si se hubiera vaciado mágicamente. "Y barándanos… quiero decir baránados… ¿banárados?" dijo, divirtiéndose a sí misma.

"¿Cuántos de estos tomaste?" proseguí, completamente desconcertado. Ella no pudo haberse ido por más de diez minutos mientras Aro y yo hablábamos. Nadie bebe tan rápido, a menos que _quiera _ embriagarse.

"Pffff," se rió. "No puedo contar. Mi boca es terible."

"¿Tu boca? Tú quieres decir que tu '_matemática_' es terrible."

"No, quiero decir mi boca. Es estúpida. Diciendo todo tipo de cosas idiotas. Viene con todo tipo de tontas ideas."

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con cuántas bebidas has tomado?"

"EDPA, mi adorable hongo, es _todo _ lo que tiene que ver," ella escupió, palmeando su mano sobre la mía.

No tenía ni la más ligera idea de lo que hablaba. Estaba agradecido de que la cena estaba terminando y que podría ser cortés y sacar discretamente su trasero de aquí. Afortunadamente, nadie notó la disparatada sonrisa en su cara, más que nada porque pensaban que ella estaba feliz por mi ascenso.

Me las arreglé para meter su trasero en el Vanquish, donde ella se lamentó lo mucho que se perdería del Vaginamóvil, pero cuando le pregunté de que estaba hablando, ella no lo dijo.

Literalmente arrastré a Ojos Cafés a mi apartamento, donde tomó asiento con un inceremonioso 'plop'. Me acomodé junto a ella antes de poner mis manos en su cintura y ponerla en mi regazo. Olía a arándanos y manteca de cacao y estaba completamente borracha. Era probablemente la más entretenida, ridículamente tierna, cosa que haya visto, salvo por el hecho de que me gustaría saber por qué lo hizo.

"_Ed-wurrrrrrrd_," articuló mal, acariciado mi mejilla con sus dedos. "Deja de mirarme. No, espera. Mantente mirándome. No puedo decidirme," me informó. Sus dedos se movieron a mis cejas, agarrando cada una y moviéndolas hacia arriba y abajo. No podía hacer nada más que preguntarme qué mierda estaba ella haciendo.

"Son como dos orugas de lucha libre," dijo con una risa gutural. " ¡ para arrrrrasar!" agregó en un absurdo barítono.

"Ojos Cafés," contesté, riendo. "Estás horriblemente borracha."

Ella comenzó una especie de extraño show de títeres, antropomorfizando mi facial y hacienda voces graciosas.

'Hola por ahí, Sr. Chico de Sexys Cejas,' dijo, hablando por mi ceja derecha.

'Bueno, hola, Ceja Cafés. ¿Quieres checar mi habilidades de _polla_?' respondió mi ceja izquierda.

'Um, ew. ¿Puedes tener una civilizada, _ceja-arriba_ conversación?'

'No te pongas toda _arrugada_, bebé. Me vendría bien alguien con quien estar, ya sabes, podríamos sólo sentarnos aquí y _tejer_. Me haces lucir bien contigo alrededor.'

'Bieeeeeen. ¿Qué hay acerca de estar contigo, y tú, ya sabes, _masturbarte _ a ti mismo?'

'¿Quieres que yo te masturbe?'

'Sí, por favor.'

'Bueno, pero no soy la ceja correcta para ti.'

'¿Podrás solo masturbarte para mí?'

Mis cejas comenzaron a gemirse una a otra, cortesía de Bella.

'Oh, Sexy Ceja, esto es agradable. Mejor que solo masturbarte.'

'¿Sí? También pienso lo mismo, Ceja Café. Y gracias por emparejarte conmigo. Fue divertido mientras duró, pero no te necesito más.'

'Lo sé. Tú conseguiste ser _ascendido_ y no me necesitas más.'

"Ojos Cafés," dije, moviendo mis manos fuera de mi cara y sosteniéndolas. "¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? ¿Es porque Aro dijo que me dará un ascenso?"

Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos mientras su barbilla comenzaba a temblar.

"No me necesitas más," fue todo lo que dijo.

"Estás en lo cierto. No necesito ir más a esas fiestas. De hecho, no quiero," le dije.

"Lo sabía," dijo, volteando su cara lejos de la mía, mirando hacia la ventana y a la nieve cayendo.

"No quiero ir porque tendría que lidiar con James y todos los calientes bastardos viéndote, me volveré loco," le informé. "Pero si fuera, nunca iría sin ti."

"¿De verdad?" peguntó, mirando hacia mí de nuevo.

"De verdad. No porque tenga que. No porque lo necesite. Sino porque quiero," contesté, sosteniendo su barbilla en mi mano.

No había manera en la Tierra… ni una oportunidad aquí o en el infierno… de que yo volteara y dijera 'gracias por el favor,' y me alejara. Porque simples favores no te volvían loco de celos… no te hacían tomar siestas al lado de una sola persona… y estaba malditamente seguro de que no te hacían creer que el mundo pierde todo el color y sonido sin esa persona. Solía llevarme con sordos y ciegos, y no iba a regresar a eso.

Engatusé a Bella para que bebiera agua y tomara unos ibuprofenos. Se sentó en mi regazo y masticó algunas galletas antes de iniciar una conversación.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Ahí está la palabra. Estoy empezando a odiarla mucho."

"¿Cuál palabra sería?" pregunté, alzando mi ceja hacia ella.

"La que usamos para explicar por qué voy contigo a tus fiestas y por qué tú duermes conmigo. Esa palabra, esa, uh… me pone triste," confesó, jugando con los botones de mi suéter distraídamente.

"Oh, sí… la temida palabra 't'. No tenemos que decirla más, si no quieres," dije, quitando su nerviosa mano de mi suéter y besándola.

"¿En serio?"

"Empezamos a no creer de nuevo, ¿Ojos Cafés? ¿Yo no miento, recuerdas?" bromeó.

"Deja de ser cruel," puso mala cara.

"Deja de estar tan asombrada."

"¿No más trato?" dijo, pidiendo algo que era obvio para los demás menos para nosotros, eso parecía.

"No, no más trato. Sólo yo. Sólo tú. Porque queremos serlo. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Me gusta eso," me dijo, sonriéndome dulcemente.

"Me gusta, también."

"Cántame algo," dijo, acurrucándose contra mí.

"¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?"

"No lo sé. Estoy verdaderamente feliz ahorita. ¿Qué te parece algo que te ponga más-allá-de-feliz? ¿Es pedir mucho?" dijo, mordiendo su dedo.

"Nunca," dije, acariciando su mejilla con mi pulgar. Tomó mi otra mano y trazó círculos en la palma con su dedo índice.

Todo lo que quería era ponerla más-que-feliz. Pero no podía decir lo que sentía, no importara lo mucho que quisiera. Así que dejé que Bob Dylan lo hiciera por mí.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years_

_Cuando las sombras de la noche y las estrellas aparezcan__  
__Y no haya nadie allí para secar tus lágrimas__  
__Te podría abrazar__durante un millón de años__  
_

Bella parecía no reconocer la canción. De hecho, parecía profundamente perdida en sus pensamientos, su mirada hacia arriba.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you…_

_Yo podría hacerte feliz, hacer tus sueños realidad__  
__Nada que no hiciera__  
__Ir a los fines de la Tierra por ti_

Antes de que consiguiera terminar la última estrofa, se unió y terminó por mí, diciendo las palabras que no podía decir por mí mismo.

"…_To make you feel my love,_" susurró.

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y solo la besé.

"¿Lo sientes, Edward?" preguntó, poniendo mi palma sobre su corazón. "¿Sentir lo que tengo… por ti?" agregó, con un hilo de voz mientras sus ojos se enrojecían.

"Sí," contesté suavemente.

"¿Tienes algo… por mí?" preguntó, su rostro tan humilde, suave.

"Siempre," murmuré, poniendo su pequeña mano en mi pecho.

Me miró por unos momentos, y después cubrió su cara como lo hizo en el hospital —desesperada por detenerlo. Yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera, y le dije que no quería que se estresara o entristeciera por mí, nunca más.

"Te prometí 'más-allá' de feliz, Ojos Cafés. Eso es lo que tendrás."

"Gracias, Edward. Quiero lo mismo para ti."

"Nunca antes quise hacer a alguien feliz… nunca supe que eso _me _ haría más feliz de lo que lo había sido por un largo tiempo. Y cuando algo va mal, la única cosa… la única persona que necesito… eres tú, Ojos Cafés," le dije, besando su mano una y otra vez.

"Sí," dijo, ligeramente sonriendo. "Hay una palabra para eso… cuatro letras… empieza con una 'A,'" agregó, recordando nuestras mañanas mientras resolvíamos crucigramas.

"¿La puedes decir?" pedí, acunando su cara y queriendo desesperadamente que la palabra saliera de sus hermosos labios. Necesitaba escucharla primero, necesitaba que ella dijera lo que yo no podía, como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, ella necesitaba ser la Dorothy (3) que restauraba mi cerebro, mi coraje, y mi corazón.

Ella suspiró suavemente y rascó mi barbilla.

"¿Por qué tengo que hacer _yo _ las cosas difíciles?" preguntó, inclinando su cabeza. "Me hiciste esto en mi cumpleaños, cuando te pedí que fueras mi maestro," me recordó, jugueteando con mi mano antes de ponerla con las suyas.

Quizás yo era el profesor en un aspecto, pero en éste… estaba simplemente desesperanzado. Ella había sido la que me había guiado, ayudándome a ver todas las caras y facetas de una vida que yo no sabía que existía. No sólo eso, ella había desbloqueado algo dentro de mí muchos candados que tenía, fue hace mucho tiempo y casi había olvidado. Casi.

Cuatro letras.

Cuatro letras que abrirían los últimos candados.

"Sólo necesito escuchar que tú me lo digas primero. Por favor, Ojos Cafés," pedí suavemente. "Esta jodidamente seguro de que no lo oiría de nuevo."

Sus ojos, tan tiernos y dulces, mirando justo en los míos. Su boca formó un puchero antes de formar una sonrisa y decirme algo que nadie me había dicho en más de la mitad de mi vida.

"Te amo, Edward," susurró.

* * *

(1)Esta serie presentó como personaje principal a un ser prehistórico

(2)Peckinpah: fue un director y guionista de cine, televisión y teatro estadounidense. Conocido especialmente por la controversia social que se generó a raíz de la violencia en sus películas

(3)La niña del mago de Oz

La autora deja un link para la canción que sale aquí, que es: Make you Feel My love, ella la escuchó en un cover

www(punto)youtube(punto)com / watch?v=0put0_a—Ng

Y habla de otra canción con la que se inspira para esta historia, es _One Day Like This_ de Elbow.

_Oh, kiss me like the final meal…yeah, kiss me like we die tonight _[GAH]

_Kiss me when my lips are thin _

_Cause holy cow, I love your eyes _[por supuesto que lo haces EDPA]_  
And only now I see the light  
Yeah, lying with me half-awake  
Stumbling over what to say  
Well, anyway,  
It's looking like a beautiful day_

Y aquí está el link, dice que agarren un pañuelo.

www(punto)youtube(punto)com / watch?v=mCJ7keVBj6Y

* * *

Y bueno, lo siento de verdad, podría dar mil excusas pero ustedes son las mejores lectoras y ni caso tiene; el punto es que volví y recargada (:

He traducido todo el cap en un solo día, son 15 páginas de Word, so, me caigo de cansancio, así que lamento no contestar rr sin cuenta, pero de verdad que los agradezco muchísimooooo

En el cap pasado hubo 117 rr, ojalá esta vez haya igual, eso me haría muy felizzzzz :D

Actualizaré a más tardar en 2 semanas; a pesar de que el miércoles vuelvo a la escuela, ya seré responsable.

Otra cosa, les recomiendo la historia que se llama A Rough Star Traducción, el link está aquí:

http: / www. fanfiction. Net / s / 5362936 / 1 / A_Rough_Start_Traduccion (sin espacios)

Espero que hayan tenido buenas fiestas

Con todo mi cariño,

Silvana

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	21. Chapter 21

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de__**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

_Capítulo dedicado a__** carliitha-cullen **__porque es un amor de persona, la amo & me ayuda siempre, como con este capítulo (: y porque ella me lo pidió & yo soy su fiel esclava, por supuesto(?)_

_También está dedicado a _**Indira, Yaneris,Hary y Soranyi **_porque siempre me leen a pesar de la tardanza_

* * *

**BPOV**

"Te amo, Edward," susurré mientras me sentaba en su regazo.

Mi corazón se sentía como si miles de caballos militares galoparan dentro de él. No creía que hubiera suficiente alcohol en el planeta para que yo pudiera decirle eso sin sentir miedo, incluso si él me había dicho que quería que lo dijera. Lo que más me daba miedo era que no sabía a dónde nos llevaría. Yo tenía esa "venda" puesta y no podía ver que seguía. Pero estaba tratando de no pensar en eso —de no superarme. Sólo quería concentrarme en nosotros aquí, juntos, justo ahora.

Cerré mis ojos, inconscientemente, creyendo que eso haría desaparecer el sentimiento de incomodidad y nervios. Pero mis ojos no se mantuvieron cerrados por mucho tiempo, porque él me sostuvo en uno de sus abrazos de oso.

"Te amo, también, Ojos Cafés," escuché en mi oreja.

Pude fácilmente llorar de alivio —por la satisfacción de tener lo que yo ya _sabía_ que sentía, pero puesto en palabras. En silencio agradecí a Dios porque él pudiera responderme tan fácilmente.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento. No podía decir que estaba pensando él, pero parecía feliz. Estaba tratando de ver si algo parecía diferente después de que las palabras habían sido dichas. Afortunadamente, no.

Mis verdaderos sentimientos por él eran algo que podía demostrar pero no podía expresarlos con palabras. Era solo que yo tenía mucho miedo de espantarlo. Él parecía amarme, pero mi mente estaba en una carrera interminable de cómo reaccionaría él si estuviera forzado a ponerle una etiqueta a sus sentimientos. Cuando escuché a Aro decirle que la promoción era suya, simplemente me aterré. Ahora no teníamos otra opción _más _ que discutir qué iba a pasar, porque ya no teníamos un "acuerdo" para escondernos detrás, por así decirlo.

"Gracias," contestó, besándome suavemente. "Por decirlo primero. Por decirlo todo," agregó, luciendo feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

"Por supuesto que lo diría. Ya lo sabía," confesé con una sonrisa. Acaricié su mejilla con la parte de atrás de mi mano, luego tracé el contorno de su labio inferior con mi dedo índice.

"¿Desde cuándo?" preguntó, sonriendo.

"Hmm," dije con un suspiro. "Un rato," contesté tímidamente.

"¿Cuánto es 'un rato'?" presionó, mordiendo su labio inferior. No podía resistirme a él luciendo tan adorablemente varonil y dulce.

"La noche que venimos a casa después del cine. Cuando nos peleamos y nos arreglamos. Entonces supe que te amaba," le expliqué en voz baja.

"Pero yo tuve una pelea. Yo te molesté," dijo, inclinando su cabeza y luciendo perplejo.

"Lo sé, pero lo resolvimos, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Sí, pero todo lo que hice fue decir 'lo siento' y esperar que tú no estuvieras muy molesta," dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Era más que eso," ofrecí una explicación vaga.

"Dime, por favor,"

"Tú dijiste que confiabas en mí. Me dijiste cosas que te hacían sentirte triste y yo quería… y yo quería saber qué eran, así podría ayudarte, tú sabes, a ya no estar triste. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta… que probablemente me sentía así porque te amo," confesé suavemente, jugando distraídamente con su pulgar mientras sentía como mis ojos picaban de nuevo. Agarró mi mano y besó el interior de mi muñeca.

"Es solo que estoy muy feliz ahorita," le dije, con otro nudo formándose en mi garganta.

"Tienes una manera muy graciosa de mostrarlo," contestó con una sonrisa, burlándose de mí por llorar.

"¿Podrías, quizás… decirlo de nuevo?" pregunté, limpiando mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano. "No podía ver tu cara hace rato," expliqué. Ver su cara mientras lo decía, parecía igual de importante que escucharlo decirlo.

"Te amo," Edward repitió, sus brillantes ojos verdes mirando justo hacia mí.

"Dios, realmente me gusta ese sonido," dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él estuvo de acuerdo en que se sentía bien decírmelo, y escuchar eso no ayudó con mi situación de _lloro por todo_.

Mi menté viajó a cuando mi madre vino en vacaciones de Acción de Gracias y pensé en todas las miradas que nos lanzaba. La última noche ella estaba aquí, finalmente se rindió y me dijo que aceptara todo lo que estaba pasando, que "siguiera mi felicidad porque nada era más importante en esta vida que tener a alguien a quien amar". Pensé que la escuela sería suficiente para mantenerme en una pieza, pero, claramente, no lo era.

Encontré que lo que tenía con Edward era mayor de lo que jamás había esperado. Era como encontrar un billete de veinte dólares todo arrugado al final de tu bolso cuando estás sin dinero, o que finalmente sea tu turno en un juego en un parque de diversiones después de haber estado formado por horas, casi olvidas por qué estabas esperando.

"Lo siento. Estoy toda chillona y tonta. ¿Me distraes?" pregunté, tomando sus dos manos y poniéndolas en mi cara. Él me dio la mayor distracción cuando sus labios tocaron los míos —suave como un soplo, como la primera vez dentro de una tormenta.

"Disfruto distrayéndote," dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras sus dedos se movían delicadamente por mi clavícula. Cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello, estaba _tan_ distraída, que apenas podía hablar.

"Así… hay más de las, uh, lecciones, ¿cierto?" pregunté con voz débil mientras rodaba los ojos. Eso fue lo que pasó cuando sus manos se trasladaron a mi pecho y sus labios estaban por todas partes.

"Ojos Cafés," se burló. "No estamos ni _cerca_ de terminar," explicó entre besos. "Tenemos mucho material por cubrir… _mmm_," gimió mientras alcanzaba el cierre del vestido, en mi espalda, "mucho material _cubriéndote _ justo ahora."

Bajó mi vestido hasta mi cintura con una velocidad y fineza, que se las arregló para sorprenderme.

"Transparente," dijo con un suspiro, mirándome en sostén. "Transparente es mi favorito. Dios, eres hermosa," murmuró, acariciando mi mejilla.

"Gracias, por siempre decirme eso," dije, besando su palma.

"Es verdad," dijo con una mirada juguetona. "La mayor parte de estar contigo, de 'enseñarte', ha sido ver cuánto has cambiado. Ya no eres tímida, no estás incómoda. Tú me dejaste ayudarte a sentirte así."

"Porque tú siempre fuiste muy dulce, muy paciente. La manera en que me hablabas… en que me tocabas. Eres tan seductor," acusé juguetonamente.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que estar en desacuerdo. Si algo pasó, fue que _tú me _ sedujiste, Ojos Cafés, sin importar si tenías ideas o no."

"Ves, ese es el tipo de charla a la que me refiero," contesté con una sonrisa.

"Es cierto," insistió, agitando su cabeza. "No podía obtener suficiente de tu imagen volviéndote un segura y sexy mujer. Aún no puedo," admitió, acariciando la copa de mi sostén con el dorso de sus dedos.

"Te amo," susurró en mi oreja.

"Ya lo habías dicho. Te hice decirlo un montón de veces," le dije, riendo.

"¿Debo detenerme?"

"No," dije con el ceño fruncido. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mí, y suspire ligeramente mientras descansaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Quizás ya usé todos —los 'te amo'," bromeó.

"No funciona así," hice un puchero.

"¿No? Entonces, ¿Cómo funciona?"

"Tú me dices que me amas y yo… te_ tolero_."

"Hey, no me gusta este nuevo trato. Regrésame el antiguo," se quejó con una risita.

Lo mire y apreté sus labios entre mi pulgar y mi índice.

"Nooo puessooo deshirrr te amossshh ashi," farfulló.

"Oh, eso es cierto. No puedes, ¿Puedes?"

"No, no puedo," contestó con una sonrisa ahora que había soltado sus labios.

"¿Cómo hago que digas 'te amo' y nada más?"

"Supongo que necesitas encontrar pasatiempos para mis labios."

"Ooof, esa es una tediosa, horrible tarea. ¿Debo?" pregunté con una sonrisa y una falsa mueca.

"Sí, me temo que debes. Es tu cruz a cargar," dijo con sarcasmo.

"Si eso es lo que se necesita," suspiré. "Aquí, ¿Qué tal esto?" pregunté, besándolo gentilmente en los labios.

"Ojos Cafés," dijo, después de parecer pensativo por un momento.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Tú, um, irías a una cita conmigo?" preguntó nerviosamente.

"¿Me estás preguntando? ¿Como en una _verdadera _ cita?" contesté, poniendo mi mano sobre mi boca para contener la risa.

"¿Por qué eso es tan gracioso?" preguntó en respuesta, pareciendo enojado.

"No lo sé, ¿No crees que esto está yendo un poco rápido?"

Él hizo esa misma cara de gruñón que hacía cada vez que se quejaba de algo.

"Linda manera de elevar el ego de un chico," se quejó.

"¡Oh Dios mío! Tu ego _no _ necesita nada de ayuda, mi amigo."

"¿Saldrás conmigo o no?" presionó.

"Claro. Incluso quizás podamos ser 'novios.' Puedes llevarme al Sock Hop **(1) **y después por malteadas en el camino," bromeé con una sonrisa cursi.

"¿Me dejarás buscar en tu falda de poodle **(2)**, Peggy Sue **(3)**?" bromeó en respuesta. Le dio un golpecito al broche de mi sostén, causando que se abriera.

"¿Por qué clase de chica me tomas? ¡Yendo a tercera base en la primera cita!" argumenté en broma, pegándole a su codiciosa mano antes de que alcanzara mi seno desnudo.

"De hecho, así de caliente —tú en una de esas enormes faldas y un ajustado suéter con botone muy diminutos," dijo, agitando su cabeza y gimiendo.

"Hablando de ropa," comencé, jugando con el cuello de su suéter de punto, "Tú luces…" traté de decir, pero las palabras se me fueron.

"¿Qué?" contestó, luciendo tan presumido como siempre.

"Muy, muy, guapo con esto," murmuré, pasando suavemente mis palmas de su pecho a su cuello.

"Gracias," contestó mientras bajaba los tirantes de mi sostén a mis brazos.

"Pero yo creo que tú lucirías mejor sin esto puesto," le dije, tirando del borde de su suéter a medida que levanta los brazos. Le quite la camiseta que llevaba debajo, así pude tocar su musculoso, apenas desnudo pecho y sentir el claro vello entre mis dedos. Me perdí por un minuto, dejando a mis manos y mis ojos admirar su torso.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, hmmm?" bromeó. Edward amaba escucharme decir que lo deseaba, no importaba lo obvio que ya era. No estaba totalmente convencida de que él me insistiera en eso _solo_ para que yo fuera menos inhibida. Algo me decía que alimentaba su instinto cavernícola, aunque no lo necesitara.

"Quiero tomar una ducha," contesté. "Me gustaría quitarme el alcohol. Sentirme menos borracha… más hombreriega," expliqué, besando sus labios.

"¿Estoy invitado a esa fiesta?" preguntó.

"Edward," dije en respuesta, rodando mis ojos, "_No _ es una fiesta si tú no estás ahí."

Pocos minutos más tarde, estábamos en el baño de Edward, desnudándonos mientras esperábamos que la vieja tubería de la ciudad nos trajera un poco de agua caliente.

"Permíteme," dije, desabrochando el botón de sus khakis y bajando el cierre. "Déjame enseñarte cuánto he aprendido desde la primera vez que hicimos esto," agregué con una sonrisa.

Besándome con un suave gemido, sus manos se deslizaron con destreza a mis caderas, entre mi piel y mi ropa interior, mientras yo le ayudaba a arrojar sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos.

"Estaba nerviosa la primera vez que te toqué," le dije. "Temerosa de que no te gustara o de que hiciera algo mal," confesé mientras nos parábamos debajo del agua caliente. "Pero he aprendido un montón desde ese día," ronroneé, dejando que mis jabonosas manos se deslizaran por todo su abdomen, provocándolo.

"No es posible, Ojos Cafés. Ni siquiera la primera vez. Dios, tú me vuelves loco," gruñó, jalándome hacia él y besándome. Su boca ya no era gentil —solo hambrienta. Sus grandes manos, tan ansiosas y hambrientas, tocaron mi trasero.

"Ahora amo tocarte," dije, besando su cuello y continuando provocándolo, deteniendo mis manos a una corta distancia de donde sabíamos que él las quería. Gimió cuando tome su muñeca y presioné la palma de su mano contra mi pecho. "Y sentirte sobre mí."

"_No_ puedo tener suficiente de ti. Esto se vuelve siempre cada vez mejor," dijo.

"Tú eres mi Pigmalión **(4)**, Edward," contesté con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No, no lo soy. Soy yo quien está transformado," dijo, sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos. "Nunca tuve nada como esto antes. Nunca," me contó. "He estado con… muchas. Pero nunca hicieron por mí lo que tú hiciste," agregó. "Tú me crees, ¿No?"

Asintiendo con mi cabeza lentamente, suspiré mientras él se concentraba en mi pecho, sobando mis pechos gentilmente.

Dejé de provocarlo y envolví mi mano a su alrededor, sin necesitar una instrucción o guía. Esos días de ser insegura, ambos, en la manera emocional y física, estaban ya en el pasado.

"Puedo decir qué tan cerca estás," dije, estudiando su cara. Su frente estaba arrugada, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sus labios se curvaron hacia un lado en una media sonrisa cuando dije eso. "Tu cara se vuelve muy intensa, y luego sólo se relaja. Luces… como la criatura más sublime que alguna vez haya visto —de otro mundo," profesé suavemente.

Me sorprendió cuando abrió sus ojos y tomó mi mano con la suya.

"Te necesito," dijo simplemente. "Por favor, necesito..."

"Dime qué necesitas. Tú siempre dices que me darás lo que necesite. Yo quiero hacer eso por ti, también," contesté, sintiendo la urgencia, el deseo, igual de intenso como él lo hacía.

"Necesito hacerte el amor," me dijo.

"Sí," respondí, asintiendo con mi cabeza rápidamente.

Impacientemente nos ayudamos el uno al otro a quitarnos las toallas. Sequé mi cabello lo más rápido que pude. Prácticamente me deslicé por el pasillo para encontrar a Edward en la habitación, y me congelé en mi lugar para ver. Él tenía solamente una toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras se arrodillaba para encender la chimenea y conseguía que la habitación fuera suficientemente acogedora. Podía ver su perfil en el suave resplandor del fuego —su fuerte brazo se flexionaba mientras agarraba la madera con el atizador de hierro. Mi cambio de peso lo hizo volverse hacia mí.

"Hey, bonita," dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Ves algo que te guste, Ojos Cafés?" me provocó.

"¿Dónde te he oído decir eso antes?" apunté sarcásticamente. "Oh, sí. La primera vez que te vi en mi vida y que estabas semidesnudo. Seh. Difícil de olvidar," agregué, arrugando la nariz con falso desdén.

"¿Sabes qué? Tú eres la chica del póster que dice 'Las mujeres protestan demasiado.' Tu foto debería de estar al lado de esa frase donde sea que la pongan."

"¿Qué, fue mi culpa que te presentaras desnudo?"

"No, pero aún lo mencionas. Tengo que preguntarme si todo lo que soy para ti es un objeto," respondió con fuerte, pero falso, suspiro.

"Tú eres el más adorable objeto sexual, Edward —un dulce y completamente inofensivo Don Juan, de hecho. Estoy loca por un talón," declare, riéndome.

"Ven aquí _y bésame, Kate_ **(4)**," bromeó.

"No puedo decir no, Edward. Tú eres _ tan malditamente caliente_," bufé sarcásticamente, rodando mis ojos. Me reí mientras él me acunaba y me llevaba hasta la cama, pero me detuve abruptamente cuando me volcó justo en el centro del colchón.

"Ahora no estás riendo, ¿O sí, mi pequeña astuta?" preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mirándome hacia abajo por un lado de la cama.

"_Odio a los hombres_," dije, frunciendo el ceño.

"Pero yo te amo," contestó, deslizándose a mi lado.

"Oh, no. ¿Escuchaste eso?" pregunté.

"¿Escuchar qué?" preguntó, pareciendo confuso.

"Dilo de nuevo. Ahora escúchalo más atentamente."

"Te amo," dijo de nuevo. "No escucho nada."

"¿No? Es el gemido de tristeza de todas tus zorritas pasadas, Edward," bromeé, acuné mi oreja con mi mano y me incliné hacia la ventana.

"Eres un saco de risas, pequeña," contestó, claramente no divertido. Me agarró de los costados y empujó sus largos dedos en mis costillas, haciéndome cosquillas. ".."

"Seeeh, lo soy," protesté, empujando sus manos y tratando de poner distancia. "¡Mira! Una acaba de volar por la ventana," exclamé, sentándome y señalando hacia el vidrio. "¡Están brincando! No, ¡Zorras! No lo hagan. ¡Siempre queda James!"

"De acuerdo, ¡Estoy bromeando! Por favor para," Grité, sacando todo el aire que quedaba en mis pulmones.

Se levantó y se inclinó lejos de mí, así que pude respirar. Enrosqué mis piernas al rededor de él, el hecho de que ambos solo lleváramos una toalla fue maldito. Esa era yo con _mi_ Edward, y él me amaba.

"Tantos lugares deliciosos," dijo, abriendo mi toalla e inspeccionando mi piel desnuda, "No sé dónde empezar."

"Mmm," Ronroneé mientras su lengua jugueteaba con mi pecho. "No me importa donde empieces… solo no te detengas," suspiré.

"¿Mía?" preguntó mientras llevaba su mano entre mis piernas.

"No me preguntes cosas de las que sabes la respuesta, bebé" le dije con una sonrisa. "Eres un tipo listo. ¿De quién crees que es?"

"Me gusta oírte decirlo," se quejó, con ese ceño tipo Cromañón que debería ser dominante, pero era sexy y masculino, y me hacía derretirme en mi interior.

"Soy tuya. Cada parte de mí," suspiré. "Pertenezco a ti ahora. Mi cuerpo, mi corazón —son tuyos, Dr. Cullen," prometí, susurrando en respuesta las mismas palabras que él me había dicho la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. Pero esta vez, no había ningún juego de roles, no había pretensiones, nada de juego.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron repentinamente mientras se daba cuenta de que yo estaba repitiendo algunas de las palabras dichas esa noche en que él, dulce y gentilmente, me mostró cómo era estar con un hombre.

"No más 'como- hacerlo,' Ojos Cafés," dijo con una expresión seria. Parecía estar harto de pretender.

"No. No más de eso.'"

"Yo no sabía cómo hacer el amor antes de conocerte," susurró.

"Ya somos dos," dije con una sonrisa. "Yo tampoco sabía. Pero ahora lo sé," agregué, mi mano presionándolo en la espalda.

Me monté a horcajadas en sus caderas y me incline hacia adelante, besándolo suavemente y jugando con nuestras lenguas. Su cuerpo se tensó y dejó escapar un gemido de impaciencia cuando me restregué contra él.

"Tú no solo te abriste y floreciste para mí, Bella oji-café," dijo, sentándose, conmigo todavía alrededor de él. "Tú te convertiste en la más perfecta y hermosa flor que yo podría tener."

Nos sentamos el uno frente al otro mientras me levantaba por la cintura, posicionando nuestros cuerpos para que él pudiera estar dentro de mí. Pegando mis piernas alrededor de su sección media, bajé para que él estuviera dentro de mí, arqueando mi espalda ante lo bien que se sentía estar conectados, unidos, y enlazados el uno con el otro.

"Mi Edward," murmuré, sosteniendo su cara en mis palmas mientras sus brazos de daban un fuerte abrazo.

Moví mi cadera contra la de él, al principio lentamente porque quería saborearlo, haciendo cada segundo tan largo como se pudiera. Nuestros cuerpos juntos, presionados pecho con pecho, era la más satisfactoria, divina, y más perfecta cosa imaginable. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos hasta que ambos estábamos demasiado agitados para seguir besándonos. Manteniendo el pulso constante y gradual, descansé mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

"Mírame, dulce niña," me dijo en voz baja. Sonreí cuando note la ardiente expresión de su cara.

En ese momento, hicimos por el otro lo que habíamos estado haciendo por un tiempo —nos hicimos felices, nos hicimos sentir completos y enteros.

"Tú eres el hombre que siempre he querido, Edward," confesé mientras sentía cómo iba llegando al clímax. "Te amo, bebé," repetí, mis palabras saliendo en un lento gemido.

"Necesito ser ese hombre, Ojos Cafés… Simplemente te necesito," confesó en respuesta mientras se venía dentro de mí. "Dios, Te amo," dijo, su aliento saliendo a pequeños gruñidos con cada exhalación.

Edward nos recostó a los dos y quedamos acurrucados, nuestros brazos y piernas alrededor del otro en cualquier espacio de piel disponible.

"Nunca respondiste mi pregunta," dijo, retorciendo un mechón de mi cabello y usándolo como brocha de pintura contra mi piel.

"¿Qué pregunta? Creo que me quedé sin células cerebrales justo ahora."

"En la que te pregunté si saldrías conmigo," contestó, sus cejas se alzaron ansiosamente.

"Por supuesto que lo haré, loco," dije con una risa. "Yo tengo que preguntarte algo a _ti_ ―¿por qué tan nervioso?"

"No estoy seguro. Tú me haces esto. Sigo sin saber qué esperar. A lo mejor me desanimaste."

"¿Desanimé? Después de todas las charlas sensibleras y las lágrimas afeminadas y, tú sabes, el amor caliente, ¿crees que diría 'no' a una cena y una película?" pregunté un poco sorprendida.

"Bueno, creo que así es. Primero que nada, nunca sé qué esperar de ti," bromeó mientras se acurrucaba en su mantita de pechos, enrollando su gran mano alrededor de mi pecho. "Y no sé, tal vez estoy preocupado porque tengo algo que valoro y ese nunca ha sido el caso, anteriormente. ¿Cómo debo cuidar de ti? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de darte lo que necesitas? Pienso en eso y me pongo nervioso."

"Eso es realmente dulce. No sé qué decir," contesté, acariciando el anillo de su meñique con la punta de mi dedo índice. "Supongo que nunca sé qué esperar de ti, tampoco."

"Era de mi mamá," me dijo, alzando la mano que usaba el grueso anillo plateado. "No lo he usado en un buen tiempo."

"Hay algo grabado en él," noté.

"Es una 'E' mayúscula. Su nombre era Elizabeth. Aunque todos la llamaban Libby."

"¿La extrañas?"

"A veces."

"Edward," empecé, sintiendo como si ahora fuera el momento ―si es que lo hubiera― para preguntar algo que me había estado curioseando desde hace tiempo.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Tu padre sabe de ti?" pregunté, con mi voz un poco suelta. Estaba cautelosa sobre presionar demasiado, en mover emociones que a lo mejor él había enterrado.

No contestó al principio, y pensé que tal vez había sobrepasado y cruzado a territorio que no debí haber abordado.

"No lo sé," contestó simplemente.

"¿Nunca intentaste buscarlo?"

"No."

"Lo siento. Te estoy poniendo incómodo."

"Es un tema incómodo. No creo que sea posible que no lo fuera."

"De todas maneras lo siento."

"¿Por qué? No has hecho nada."

"Lo sé. Pero… no conoces a tu papá… y no tienes a tu madre cerca."

"Tú no provocaste esas cosas," contestó con lógica.

"Lo sé," repetí, suspirando. "Lamento que no tengas padres, algún familiar que se preocupe por ti, que te ame. ¿Qué hay de tu abuela? ¿Es ella, ya sabes, especial para ti?"

"No realmente."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Nunca me relacioné con mis abuelos. Fui a vivir con ellos cuando mi madre murió, y las cosas fueron… mal desde el principio."

"¿Quieres contarme?"

"No lo sé. Nunca he hablado de eso antes."

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunté, acariciando su mejilla, como si eso lo calmara y le ayudara a hablar.

"Ellos me trajeron a Chicago desde el entierro de mi mamá, y me dijeron que me iba a ir a vivir con ellos. De alguna manera u otra, no tuve ninguna opinión en realidad, porque no los conocía."

"¿Nunca los habías conocido?"

"No. Los conocí en el hospital cuando mi mamá murió."

"¿No sabes por qué?"

"Mi mamá solamente me dijo que tenía familia, pero que no era muy cercana a ellos. Dijo 'Dejé Chicago en Chicago,' y lo dejó de esa manera. No tenía idea de a qué se refería."

"¿Nunca te lo explicaron? ¿Tus abuelos?"

"Me enviaron fuera de Andover **(6)** a una escuela privada antes de que pudiera preguntar."

"¿Ellos _te hicieron_ ir a un internado?"

"Bueno, como que los obligué a hacerlo, en realidad."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Nuestras cosas ―las cosas que mamá y yo teníamos en New Haven, fueron enviadas a Chicago, y mi mamá tenía cajas y cajas de cosas que había guardado y que yo quería conservar. Mi abuelo dijo 'tira la mayoría a la basura. Todo eso,' y cuando lo escuché diciendo eso, algo en mí me golpeó. Tomé mi bate de béisbol y destruí su estudio completamente. Sentí como si él estuviera tratando de 'borrar' a mi madre. Fue un error, no debí haber hecho eso."

"¡Edward, eras solo un niño! Por supuesto que eso hizo que te molestaras," dije con convicción.

Sentí mi propio enojo ir creciendo. No conocía al abuelo de Edward por Adam, pero tuve que suprimir una oleada de amargura por cómo había tratado la muerte de su propia hija y lo insensible que se mostró con su propio nieto.

"Pero creo que todo lo que hice fue una prueba para él de que era como el resto de la 'basura' que él no quería. Era desperdicio, también," dijo simplemente, como si estuviera recitando un sencillo hecho.

"Estoy segura de que no lo sintió de esa manera. Deja de decir eso," dije, alzando mi voz ligeramente. Inclusive me sorprendí a mí misma por cuán indignada estaba de que Edward pensara tan bajo de él mismo.

"Bueno, nunca lo sabré. Mi abuela me dijo que al día siguiente iba a ser enviado a Andover. Sabía que eran adinerados. Probablemente, llamaron a la escuela, arrojaron algo de dinero, y el trato estuvo cerrado."

"¿Pero nunca los visitaste? ¿Ibas a casa en las vacaciones?"

"Traté de evitarlo lo más posible, para ser honesto. Los odiaba cuando era joven. Vi la vida que tenían ―muy ricos, una casa enorme, un equipo a su disposición. Y no podía creer cómo vivían de esa manera, mientras mi madre se las arreglaba para darme una colegiatura para que así pudiera ir a una escuela privada para niños dotados. Ellos tenían todo. Mi mamá no tenía nada. No sabía por qué, pero la razón no hubiera sido válida, sin importar cuál fuera."

"Es por eso que dijiste que tu herencia no era importante para ti."

"Y sigue sin serlo. Pero con mucho gusto voy a gastarla en lo que necesite y nada más. Al menos puedo ser agradecido con mi abuelo por dejarme eso después de morir."

"Puedo entender por qué te sientes así. ¿Pero qué hay de tu abuela? ¿Ella no quería verte?"

"Ella no tiene la mejor salud. No durará por mucho tiempo."

"¿Pero, no te extraña? Ella está cerca por…" presioné, sin entender por qué, después de todos esos años, no habían logrado formar ningún tipo de relación.

"No es tan simple," dijo, su voz reflejando una ligera irritación, como si no quisiera seguir en este asunto.

"Lo siento, lo voy a dejar. Ya sabes que solo soy curiosa. No quería arrastrar los malos recuerdos."

"Ha," dijo con un resoplido. "Es gracioso que menciones los recuerdos. Ese es el problema en sí."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Mi abuela. Ella tiene demencia senil ―Alzheimer. No tiene ningún recuerdo. Ninguno mío, al menos."

"Edward," suspire, sosteniendo su rostro en mis manos. Mi corazón sencillamente se rompió por él. Él no tenía a nadie; su único pariente vivo no era capaz de reconocerlo, inclusive si ella quisiera conocerlo del todo.

Y lo peor de todo, era que el pasado de Edward parecía estar condenado a quedarse así para siempre ―estaba en lo cierto, sobre ser 'borrado'. No había nada más para descifrar la verdad sobre quién es en realidad. No había nadie que le dijera dónde podía encontrar a su padre, y por qué su madre lo había criado sola, sin que su familia le ayudara. La única prueba de su vínculo con el legado establecido por los Masen de Chicago era su herencia ―cosas materiales que no podían comprarle lo que había perdido.

"Hey, hey… ¿por qué _estás_ llorando?" preguntó, imitándome y poniendo sus manos en mi rostro. "Pensé que esta era mi historia lastimera," bromeó suavemente.

"No me importa tu historia lastimera. Ni siquiera me gusta el nombre de 'historia lastimera.' Y no quiero que tengas una," murmuré sin sentido. Apenas podía definir con palabras cuán profundamente me había afectado todo esto. Había sido difícil imaginar qué podía haber hecho por él.

"Sabes que puedo manejarlo cuando estás molesta," dijo, exhalando profundamente y enrollando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. "Vamos, Ojos Cafés. Estás más dolida por todo esto de lo que yo estoy. Las cosas pasaron y ya," explicó, tratando de consolarme.

"Pero debió haber sido diferente. Debiste haber tenido más," discutí, sollozando.

"No importa," dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que importa, Edward," insistí.

"Pero tengo todo ahora. Tú lo haces mejor," dijo, levantando mi barbilla con la punta de su dedo para que pudiera verlo.

Su cara se veía perfectamente angelical cuando dijo esas palabras, y pude ver la felicidad en sus ojos. Era donde podía ver su alma con tanta claridad, y entre más lo veía, más podía ver cómo el 'pequeño niño perdido' lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en el 'pequeño niño encontrado.'

"¿Yo… lo hago mejor?" pregunté tentativamente. Me sentí un poco abrumada por ser capaz de hacer tanto aunque en realidad no esté haciendo absolutamente nada.

"Tú haces que todo sea mejor," me informó antes de besarme suavemente. "Especialmente los huevos. Me gustaría un omelet occidental en la mañana, por cierto. No te limites con el queso," bromeó, pero no alcancé a ver la broma cuando estaba actuando como un asno.

Dejó salir un exagerado 'Ooof' cuando lo golpeé levemente en las costillas.

"Eso es todo. Voy a comprarte una gallina que vaya con tus tendencias de cerdo. Puedes abrir un zoológico de mascotas mientras me mudo con Alice y Rose."

"No," protestó, tomando mi puño y abriéndolo fácilmente, sus fuertes dedos se metieron en mis dedos, apartándolos con casi nada de esfuerzo. Una vez que tuvo mi palma abierta, la presionó contra el lado izquierdo de su pecho. "No te puedes ir," dijo sencillamente.

"¿No puedo, eh? ¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso?" pregunté, alzando mis cejas.

"Fácil," rió, rodándome hacia mi espalda y fijándome debajo de él. "Ves, no puedes irte," añadió, cepillando su cara en mi cuello y colocándose en su posición normal para dormir ―esa que me privaba de cualquier movimiento. Amaba al Apretador, aún y aunque a veces me cortara mi suministro de oxígeno.

"No," contesté, concediendo la derrota. "No podría dejarte," susurré, besando su frente y cerrando mis ojos, dejándome caer en un pacífico sueño mientras Edward empezaba a roncar ligeramente en mi oído.

* * *

**(1)**Se refiere a uno de los bailes que se suelen realizar en Estados Unidos, comúnmente se hace en el gimnasio o la cafetería de la escuela

**(2)**L a falda de poodle, es una falda rosa, de los años 80's con un perrito poodle estampado en negro en una esquina, la usan las "niñas bien"

**(3)** "Peggy Sue" es una canción de rock and roll escrita por Buddy Holly, Jerry Allison y Norman Petty, y grabada por Buddy Holly y su grupo The usa para referirse a una chica linda que siempre sabe como levantarte el ánimo

(4)Es una leyenda griega; en ella, el rey Pigmalión esculpió una estatua con la figura ideal de la mujer. A Pigmalión le gustó tanto su obra que quiso que se convirtiera en un ser real. El deseo fue muy fuerte e hizo todo lo que pudo para conseguirlo. Pidió ayuda a Venus Afrodita, la diosa del amor, la cual colaboró en que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Así nació Galatea, su mujer ideal. Bella se refiere a lo contrario.

**(5)** Las líneas que dice Edward cuando arroja a Bella a la cama son del musical _Bésame, _Kate: "Tan malditamente caliente" y "Odio a los hombres" son canciones que se interpretan ahí. La letra y música fueron escritas por el legendario Cole Porter.

**(6)** En esa localidad, el colegio más conocido y bajo las características que dice Bella es el **Phillips Academy in Andover**, que es un internado ubicado en Andover, Massachusetts. Está como a 8 horas de Chicago. Al ser una escuela privada, su colegiatura está alrededor de los $40 mil dólares, por eso Edward menciona que sus abuelos eran ricos.

Pfff, no merezco perdón & ustedes no tienen que leer mis excusas, pero no volverá a pasar, lo prometo… Habrá actualización antes del próximo jueves pase lo que pase…

Disculpen a las chicas que no tienen cuenta en ff, pero hoy no puedo responder; sin embargo, agradezco muchísimo sus rr, me levantaron el ánimo durante todo este tiempo, todos & cada uno de los rr los leo & los aprecio (: & a partir del siguiente capítulo, responderé a todos y cada uno de ellos

Chicas, para agilizar la traducción del siguiente capítulo, he decidido no mandar preview, ya que será menos de una semana de espera; a menos que quieran un poquito más de atraso para mandar los previews a todas, ustedes díganme; será su decisión

Por otro lado, como estoy loca & así, en colaboración con **carliitha-cullen**, les dejo el link por si quieren pasarse, es una historia muy buena & con lemon (:

http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7038856 /1 / Late_Night_Encounters_Traduccion (sin espacios)

Y bueno, chicas, eso estodo, sólo me queda agradecerles mucho su paciencia, su espera, su apoyo, sus reviews & todo, de verdad son unas lectoras maravillosas

Merezco un review?

Con cariño,

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	22. Chapter 22

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de__**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

_Antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza y espero que alguien siga leyendo…_

_Muchas gracias a __**ericastelo**__ por vetearlo y hacer este capítulo mucho mejor…_

* * *

**BPOV**

El cálido sol de invierno en mi cara me sacó de mi sueño. Me estiré lo más que pude, estando estrechamente enterrada bajo el tibio peso de Edward aún dormido. No pude evitar el sentimiento de felicidad, al pensar en cómo nuestra relación estaba yendo bien, me hacía feliz el sólo poder llamarla _relación _ y no amistad o la palabra que ahora odio. _Trato._

Sabía que amaba a este hombre. Lo sabía porque había gastado años estudiando la idea del amor y la de la pasión. Leí incontables poemas, novelas, historias cortas. Examiné muy cuidadosamente el concepto de amor, casi como si fuera un científico. Todo ese duro trabajo analizando, teorizando. Escribiendo documentos. Debatiendo con otros estudiantes en clase. Adivinen cuánto me enseñó todo eso acerca del amor.

_**Ni una jodida cosa.**_

En algunos sentidos, Edward estaba en lo correcto cuando me pinchó por escribir una tesis acerca de poesía erótica cuando era obvio que yo no tenía ni la remota idea de cómo se sentía. Yo no sabía que eran todas esas cosas porque nunca antes las había experimentado. No se puede aprender un sentimiento.

El amor simplemente pasa. No hay ciencia. Ninguna dirección académica. Te golpea en los momentos de cada día –cuando estás cansado y ves que hay un hombro esperando para que tu cabeza descanse ahí. Cuando te sientes inquieto y encuentras que tu verdadero hogar es encaramarse en el regazo de alguien. Cuando te sientes solitario y te das cuenta de que nunca estás solo cuando alguien más te quiere, te necesita.

Corrí mis dedos a través del desordenado cabello de Edward y palmeé ligeramente su mejilla... aún sentía un agudo dolor, en lo profundo de mi pecho, por su solitario y vacío pasado. Me juré a mí misma dar mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarlo a hacer nuevas y felices memorias para reemplazar las viejas y tristes. Tan lejos como él estuviera dispuesto y confiara en mí, estaría ahí, lista para compartir mis momentos de cada día con él.

Besando la mejilla de Edward, me las arreglé para rodar fuera de su apretujón. Una rápida ducha y una camisa prestada después, me puse a trabajar en el desayuno.

Sonreí cuando escuché los pies descalzos de Edward caminando por el corredor, hacia la cocina. Su horario era perfecto. Sus cálidos labios besando de arriba abajo mi cuello, su cuerpo presionándose detrás de mí justo cuando el pan botaba del tostador.

"Estaba soñando con esto" dijo, su profunda voz mandando una especie de chispa a través de mí.

"¿Con acosarme en la cocina?" pregunté con una carcajada.

"No, con un agradable y caliente desayuno esperando por mí cuando me despertara". Contestó, y de hecho pude _**oír**_ su sonrisa curvándose en su rostro.

No me molesté en voltear –sólo agité mi gran cuchara de madera por encima de mi cabeza hacia él. Él insistió con su tonteo, y yo hice un intento para mantenerme firme y fingir irritación lo más fuertemente que pude. Pero cuando sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cintura y me apretujó en un enorme abrazo desde atrás, toda mi resolución se derritió. Sus pequeños bigotes rasparon suavemente mi mejilla, así que volteé mi cara hacia la de él para poder tomar su fresco y varonil aroma de recién despierto y el sabor a menta de sus dientes recién cepillados.

"Mejor sé cuidadoso", bromeé. "El tipo que vive aquí podría descubrirnos".

"¿Él es tu novio?" preguntó, acariciando tiernamente mis senos.

"Yo, um, no lo sé" contesté distraídamente, tratando de concentrarme mientras su obvia erección se frotaba contra mi espalda y realmente no sabía si Edward quería ser llamado como novio.

"¿Te ama?"Lo oí susurrar en mi oído. Su voz un poco ronca y traviesa.

"Sí", susurré en respuesta. No estaba segura de cuándo mis caderas decidieron que estarse frotando era tan agradable, pero obviamente lo habían hecho, porque estaban ayudando a mi trasero a frotarse.

"¿Lo amas?" preguntó en otro susurro, su voz tan seductora y ronca. Tuve que agarrarme del mueble de la cocina enfrente de mí para mantenerme de pie. Traté de hacer una nota mental para pedirle a Edward una lección de sexo telefónico, pero dudaba que tuviera en esos momentos lo necesario para recordarlo después.

"Sí", contesté con un débil siseo. Estaba diciendo 'sí' a su pregunta, 'sí' a sus manos acariciando y pellizcando mis pechos, 'sí' a lo que fuera que él quisiera. Lo que fuera que estuviera cautivándome – me detuvo en seco y me jaló hacia él como un magneto-. Como siempre, mi piel comenzó a hormiguearme y a volverse tibia, y todo lo que podía pensar era en él.

"Suena como si ese tipo tuviera que ser un idiota como para ser otra cosa _**que **_ tu novio", me dijo, su mano sumergiéndose en mis panties hasta que sus dedos ágilmente alcanzaron donde se sentía como si estuviera en fuego. "Dios, tú eres totalmente muy difícil de resistir con sólo mi camisa," agregó, jalándola hacia mis hombros, mientras él besaba el camino de mi desnuda espalda, por toda mi columna.

"Él", traté de decir mientras una de sus manos acariciaba en medio de mis piernas y la otra se deslizaba hasta acunar mi pecho. "Puede llamarse como sea que él quiera mientras me ame."

"¿Puede _**hacerte**_ lo que sea que él quiera?" preguntó.

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo quiero y…" Traté de explicar, mi mente estaba en nieblas por las caricias aterciopeladas y las palabras que escurrían como miel de Edward.

"¿Y qué?" probó.

"Yo soy suya, pero… _**él es mío**_", dije, mis palabras urgentes e intensas. Sentí el dedo de Edward frotar y pincharme y lo quise más de lo que hubiera podido explicar. Decir que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro pareció ser la mejor manera de encapsular lo que nos llevó a sentirnos totalmente consumidos.

Edward gruñó-murmuró algo que no pude entender, y no estaba realmente segura de que me importara. Su otra mano presionó y jaló toda la ropa que quedaba entre nosotros hasta que no hubo nada que nos estorbara y lo sentí presionarse contra mí. Solté un grito ahogado mientras mis nudillos se volvían blancos por agarrar con tanta fuerza el mueble.

"No puedo pensar" murmuré, mi cabeza cayendo hacia delante para descansar en el fresco granito. "Todo… se detuvo," dije. Su cuerpo se fundía con el mío, como si él me llenara.

"¿Crees que es diferente para mí?", susurró en mi oído, casi como si se burlara. "No puedo… detenerme," murmuró, besando mi cuello, mientras su cadera se curvaba y se pegaba a mí. "Cada pequeña cosa acerca de ti, Ojos Cafés, me llama… canta para mí," ronroneó.

"Las cosas que dices" suspiré. "Siempre, lo que tú dices. Dios, Edward." Gemí ensoñada.

"Tú sabes que siempre las digo queriéndolas decir. Dime que lo sabes." Me apresuró, moviéndose contra mí, haciendo que me estremeciera desde adentro.

"Sé que lo haces," suspiré.

"No puedo resistir… sólo tomarte. Necesito tomarte." Gruñó, moviéndose más rápidamente.

"Puedes tomar lo que ya te he dado", le dije, mi cuerpo entero comenzaba a tensarse y a apretarse.

"Te amo", dijo en una especie de gruñido y gemido, sus movimientos volviéndose frenéticos, casi demandantes.

"Te amo", jadeé, quedándome sin respiración. "No te expliques. No te disculpes", murmuré, casi incapaz de decir nada mientras los habilidosos dedos de Edward en medio de mis piernas me hacían estremecerse y todo comenzaba a estallar.

"Tan buena para mí, mi dulce Ojos Cafés," jadeó. "Dámelo", dijo con voz ahogada mientras yo palmeaba el mueble de granito, mi clímax tomando cada fibra de mi ser. Con un último empujón dentro de mí, el cuerpo de Edward se aflojó y cayó encima de mí, viniéndose y murmurando dulces palabras de afecto.

"Gracias," dijo sonriendo de manera avergonzada mientras yo me volteaba y disfrutaba la sensación de los brazos de Edward enredados alrededor mío. "Lo siento si te distraje," dijo, acariciando mi mejilla.

"Sí, fue una cosa totalmente horrible y despreciable esa que acabas de hacer," bromeé. "Yo estaba aquí lista para disfrutar mi pan tostado y mis huevos," agregué, besándolo ligeramente.

"¿Mmmm está, um… bien?" preguntó, luciendo totalmente incómodo de repente.

"¿Los huevos? Creo que sobrevivirán," bromeé, si entender en lo más mínimo qué estaba preguntando.

"No, ¿me refiero a la parte de ser tu novio?,"

"¿Sólo si tú estás bien con eso?" pregunté en respuesta, con nada de convicción. "Creo que o que estoy tratando de decir, es, tú sabes," tartamudeé, no queriendo que esta conversación se convirtiera en un tema que pudiera ser difícil y raro de discutir.

"¿Qué?" cuestionó, jalando una silla y sentándose, jalándome con él, así que pude sentarme en mi lugar favorito.

"La primera vez que estuvimos juntos… tú me diste algunos consejos. Me dijiste que no hiciera algo con un hombre sólo porque yo creyera que eso es lo que él quiere – sólo hacer las cosas con las que me sintiera cómoda, sólo lo que me hiciera feliz. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Sí, claro", contestó, asintiendo con su cabeza.

"Bueno, esto es algo por el estilo. No quiero que tú me ofrezcas algo sólo porque crees que es lo que yo quiero. Hazlo porque tú quieres." Expliqué.

Estaba nerviosa porque había decidido aclarar eso en vez de solamente aceptarlo por lo que parecía ser. Pero mientras Edward había explicado eso, refiriéndose a lo físico; me gustaba hacer lo mismo por él en lo que se refería a las emociones.

"Puedo decirte ahora mismo que mis motivos son enteramente egoístas," dijo, riéndose mientras su boca y nariz se presionaban contra mi cuello. "Te quiero para mí, y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa en términos que no sean inexactos" agregó mientras toqueteaba mi pecho y mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

"Dios, eres tan _bueno_…siendo _malo_," dije, tratando de resistirme a él sin lograrlo. "¿Quieres comer o no? " pregunté.

"Estoy famélico," dijo, mordiendo mi cuello. "Y tú estás deliciosa."

"Edward Cullen, "susurré. "Vas a ser la muerte de…mi fuerza de voluntad."

Eventualmente comimos nuestros huevos, resistiéndonos a cualquier cosa que no fuera llevar nuestro desayuno de regreso a la recámara. Mantener la cama muy cerca parecía por alguna razón, la opción más sabia, y creo que tenía algo que ver con nosotros no siendo capaces de dejar de tocarnos.

"Ésto es como un maratón de cachondeo," le dije, dejándome caer de nuevo en la cama después de otra ronda de jugueteos.

"Sí, aunque no puedo quejarme," dijo con una ancha y brillante sonrisa mientras se recostaba a mi lado, acomodando su brazo debajo de mí.

"No, sin quejas," estuve de acuerdo. _"Una pareja copulando…no puede reclamar nada," suspiré, mis palabras sin sentido. Hubiera tratado de sonar más inteligente si hubiera tenido la energía._

_"¿Copulando?" preguntó. "Corrección—acoplándose."_

_"¿Acoplándose?" pregunté, sin saber si quería que sonara más romántico._

_"No puede ser copular. Cuidar, crear, acoplar,"_**(1) **explicó.

"Cuidar a un sinvergüenza," dije con un bufido mientras me reía.

"Cruel, chica cruel," acusó.

"¿Buscando consuelo?" cuestioné, rodando los ojos.

"Contrario a lo que hace la compañía," se lamentó.

"Corrección—valiente castigadora," resoplé.

"Conquistado," susurró seductoramente, admitiendo la derrota" Astuta provocadora."

"Bruto, tonto," traté de argumentar mientras besaba mis mejillas. "Carismático… cautivante" dije con gran resignación. "¿Comparación comparable? Condenable," susurré, las palabras ondeando en el aire.

"Culpable," acordó, lamiendo mi pezón.

"No puedo continuar…"gemí suavemente mientras su mano serpenteaba por mi costado, cruzando mi cadera y siguiendo hasta mi hueso púbico.

"Mmm, abismo azucarado," canturreó mientras sus dedos jugueteaban entre mis piernas. "acaramelado," ronroneó, poniendo sus dedos en su boca y luego regresándolos.

Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo su cálida respiración en mi mejilla, sus labios tocando mi piel muy ligeramente.

"Carnal, hermosa…vamos, provocadora…_vente,_" me urgió en un suave murmullo. "vente."

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice, en un gran, exhaustivo torrente, jadeando y resoplando como una locomotora de vapor.

"Casanova," murmuré en voz baja antes de quedarme dormida. La última cosa que escuché fue una suave y amortiguada risa proveniente del pecho de Edward...

El resto de día y la tarde pasó de manera similar—los dos comiendo, durmiendo y manoseándonos el uno al otro sin que el resto del mundo tuviera sentido.

Ese martes, yo estaba en el hospital ayudando a Shelly Cope, la trabajadora social con la que me ofrecí voluntaria para terminar unos papeleos en su oficina antes de dirigirme a casa con Edward.

"Bella," dijo Shelly, sonriéndome. Alcé mi vista hacia ella y le sonreí en respuesta.

"Ya sabes, podrías estar hacienda algo más que conseguir créditos de voluntariado aquí," me dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté, quizás ella trataba de darme a entender que no estaba a la altura de sus expectativas.

"No, no lo que estás pensando," contestó, palmeando mi cabeza. "Quiero decir que tú podrías hacer algo más que voluntariado. Te he observado con los pacientes y sus familias. No es tan fácil como parece. Pero tú tienes un don, Bella."

"¿Lo tengo?" dije, la duda en mi voz era bastante evidente.

"Tienes el don de la empatía—no simpatía, _empatía_—y esa es una característica rara, incluso entre los trabajadores sociales," dijo, sonriendo de nuevo.

"Gracias," contesté, bajando la vista a los documentos en su escritorio. Estaba realmente halagada por lo que ella había dicho. Yo de hecho disfrutaba trabajar con los niños aquí, incluso aunque el trabajo fuera uno de esos emocionalmente demandantes. Yo podía relacionarme con los familiares y con lo que estaban pasando. Me ponía en sus zapatos. Yo sabía muy bien cómo era eso.

"¿Has pensado en una carrera en trabajo social?" cuestionó, bajando un poco sus lentes de lectura.

"No," dije, dejando salir el aire. "bueno, no específicamente. Yo solo sé lo que es sentirse un poco… ¿incapaz? Como si no estuviera en el camino correcto. Envié algunas cartas de aplicación para algunos posgrados en literatura. Casi estoy deseando que ninguna me acepte," confesé. "pero hacer esto ha sido increíble. Creo que recibo más de lo que doy," agregué, sintiéndome aliviada de haber podido poner en palabras lo que estaba nadando en mi mente últimamente.

"Esa es una buena señal—recibir más de lo que das. Al trabajar en este campo, eso es casi un requisito. Deberías pensar en eso. Buscar algunos programas por ahí. Probablemente no tengo que decirte que ese que hay en Harvard es excelente," dijo con una cálida risa. "Podrías tomarte un año fuera para acumular algunas de tus horas de voluntaria, date una oportunidad para ver si es lo que realmente quieres hacer," me aconsejó.

"Gracias, Shelly. Pensaré en eso," agregué antes de despedirme.

Me encontré con Edward en su carro un rato después y gasté casi todo el camino a casa soñando despierta.

"Estás horriblemente callada," Edward dijo, acariciando mi muslo con su mano.

"Sólo pensando," contesté, mirándolo y poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

"¿Sobre?"

"Acerca de lo que quiero hacer después de graduarme. _Creo _que lo sé, pero preferiría estar segura."

"¿Tiene algo que ver con ser voluntaria con niños?" preguntó, lanzándome una mirada mientras mantenía un ojo en el camino.

"Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Creo que eres buena para eso. Pareces mucho más satisfecha contigo misma gastando unas pocas horas de las tardes en el hospital que trabajando en tu tesis," explicó.

"Tienes razón. De hecho, creo que has puesto el dedo en la llaga. No puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que sonreí mientras trabajaba en mi tesis," contesté, aliviada de admitir finalmente que había estado tratando de meter un clavo cuadrado por un agujero redondo desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Edward solamente sujetó mi mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos para levantarlos y besarlos.

"Pero los niños en Brigham me hacen sonreír cada día," continué. "Me hacen reír e incluso llorar…pero me siento más satisfecha, como si tuviera un propósito—incluso si ese es ayudar a alguien más a olvidar sus problemas por un minuto."

"Hay más en la vida que solo seguir señales…seguir cierto camino solo porque está frente a ti. Me tomó un rato comprender eso," me dijo, sonriendo mientras llegábamos al edificio.

"¿Evadiéndote a ti mismo, eh?"

"Lo estaba hasta que por esas evasivas llegué a ti," dijo con una enorme sonrisa, ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a salir del carro.

"Astuto evasivo, tú," me reí, arrugando mi nariz hacia él.

"Evádete conmigo arriba," me provocó, palmeando mi espalda.

"_Jodidamente sí_," bromeé, haciéndole un guiño.

"Vamos, rizada," me apresuró.

Disfrutamos de una agradable y simple cena en el departamento de Edward, hicimos nuestro camino a la recámara, donde nos hicimos cariños antes de prepararnos para la noche.

"Hey, me prometiste una cita para esta semana. Sigue en pie, ¿no?" preguntó mientras nos movíamos juntos.

"Absolutamente sí. Tú eliges el lugar. Yo lo hice la última vez."

"¿La última vez? ¿Te refieres a _Chez Henri__**(2])**_? Para compensarte por obligarte a romper tu propia caja de Ben and Jerry's**(3)**?"

"Sí, eso fue una cita. Creo. ¿No lo fue?" pregunté, ladeando mi cabeza.

"Algo así. Supongo que más como media cita," contestó con una carcajada.

"Era como una cita con rueditas de entrenamiento. O 'Prueba antes de comprar,'" sugerí juguetonamente, asintiendo con mi cabeza.

"¿Recibiste el valor de tu dinero?" preguntó, acunando mi barbilla con sus dedos.

"Yo no pagué nada. ¿Qué te dice eso?" pregunté retóricamente, alzando una ceja.

"Pero te vendí la idea, ¿No?" preguntó en respuesta, pareciendo ligeramente herido.

"Sí, lo hiciste. Con tu pene."

"Y me llamas bruto."

"Tu empezaste. Tú me volviste bruta con tus bruterías."

"¿Me estás comparando con una delgada rama de apio**(4)**?"

"No, solo me gusta el dip en que lo remojas," sonreí.

"¿Es posible que nosotros tengamos una plática sin ninguna connotación sexual?" suspiró.

Tuve que reírme de eso. Él me estaba hacienda la pregunta que yo le había estado haciendo desde que nos conocimos. La palabra 'irónico' ni siquiera empezaba a describir la situación.

"Los papeles, Edward. Han cambiado."

"¿Cambiaron cuando te encendí?**(5)**"

""Al revés, al revés. En todas las direcciones. Y es el mejor de los caos. Siempre", le digo antes de inclinar mi cara a la suya y robar un beso muy dulce de sus labios

"Hmm, tengo que estar de acuerdo con eso. Así que, ahora que hemos establecido que te vendí media cita, ¿qué te parece la enchilada completa? Y por favor no me digas que yo debo atacar tu burrito. Porque de todos modos lo haré."

"¿El acto completo?" bromeé con una risa odiosa.

"Detente," me dijo frunciendo el ceño pero entrecerrando los ojos juguetonamente.

"Oh, está bien. Killjoy**(6)**," contesté, frunciendo los labios. "Vamos el sábado. Alice y Rose quieren salir el viernes. Algo como noche de grupo. He estado evitándolo," dije con un suspiro.

"¿Por qué? Yo pensaba que querías salir con ellas."

"Y quiero, pero ellas siempre quieren ir a fiestas ruidosas con borrachos y fumadores. Sugeriría algo más si pudiera pensar en otra cosa."

"Hmm. Bueno, yo soy del tipo bar y billar, mayormente. También tengo un juego promedio en pool," meditó.

"Oh Dios, billar no. la última vez casi le saco un ojo a alguien. Las chicas se niegan a llevarme"

"Okay. Creo que entonces los dardos también quedan fuera."

"Definitivamente,"

"Cuando mi madre aún vivía, me llevaba al boliche candlepin**(7)**. Era divertido. Y no había riesgo de dañar o mutilar a los demás. Debe de haber un lugar por ahí," sugirió.

Escuchándolo decir eso, no supe si reír o llorar. Amé que Edward hablara de su mamá sin que yo le preguntara. Adoré que pudiera pensar en algo que lo había hecho feliz. Y que quisiera volver a hacer eso… ¿conmigo? Eso me hizo querer llorar. Quería hablar más acerca de eso, pero decidí dejarlo. Él ofreció algo por lo que no pregunté, y eso era suficiente.

"Eso suena divertido, en realidad. Les diré a Alice y a Rose," dije con una sonrisa.

"Estoy segura de que ellas pondrán las rejillas de entrenamiento por ti. Y creo que deberías usar botas para lluvia en vez de zapatos de boliche. Mejor tracción," me aconsejó, guiñando.

"Oh, eres graciosísimo," respondí, hacienda un puchero con mi boca.

"Así que, ¿una cita completa el sábado por la noche?" preguntó de nuevo, acariciando mi espalda.

"Una cita completa. Tú eliges. Yo voy," confirmé.

"Excelente."

"Pareces cansado," le dije, quitando el cabello de su cara antes de besar su frente.

"Mmm, sí," dijo, bostezando. Se rió cuando cubrí su boca por él. "Lo siento," dijo besando mi palma.

"Está bien. Es un trabajo duro eso de traer bebés cacahuates al mundo."

"¿Recuerdas eso? ¿Al bebé al que llamé 'cacahuate'?'" preguntó, acariciando el punto que había besado.

"Edward," dije, rodando mis ojos juguetonamente, "las chicas no olvidan historias como esas. Son demasiado adorables. _Te hacen _adorable. Como si lo necesitaras."

"No puedo evitarlo, Ojos Cafés. Tú eres la que saca lo peor de lo mejor de mí," contestó, poniendo mi mano en su pecho.

"¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué sacas?" pregunté.

"Con suerte…sólo lo mejor de lo peor," insinuó, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. Solté un risita y bostecé ligeramente.

"Y por cierto, gracias, por dejarme ocupar un poco de espacio aquí arriba" agregó, tocando mi sien con la punta de sus dedos. Creo que apreciaba que pensara en él, lo que era algo absurdo, porque nunca dejaba de pensar en él, incluso si trataba fuertemente.

"Y aquí," dijo, poniendo su mano sobre mi corazón. Me miró y sonrió. Le di un vistazo y entrecerré los ojos hacia él. "Sólo dilo. ¡Sabes que quieres!" lo acusé.

"Y aquí abajo," se carcajeó, descansando su palma en mi entrepierna, sobre mis bragas.

"Buenas noches, dulce pervertido, y que manadas de fulanas canten para que descanses," murmuré.

"Buenas noches, tu frase de despedida es un dolor tan dulce," murmuró en respuesta.

"Te amo, Edward."

"Te amo, Ojos Cafés."

Y mientras la imagen de Edward sosteniendo un bebé cacahuate debería haberla espantado más que la más horrible tormenta de Phoenix, todo eso de hecho me ayudó a dormir con una sonrisa.

La tarde del viernes, me encontré con Alice y Rosalie para tomar la línea roja a Alewife, cerca del boliche. Edward iba a ir directo del trabajo, mientras que Emmett y Jasper se iban del campus, ya que tenían clases.

"Así que, Bella," dijo Alice, parándose enfrente de ella, "¿Cómo está yendo todo con tu Dr. Amor?"

"Ustedes _freaks_ finalmente dijeron lo que ya todos sabíamos," dijo Rose mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Nunca me paraba si iba en el metro. Era una mala idea.

"Gracias a Dios por eso," Alice contestó, agitando su cabeza. "Ustedes eran como la más falsa pareja falsa. Falsamente, ustedes eran reales."

"Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, Alice," le informé, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y mirando hacia afuera.

"Exacto. No tenía nada de sentido. Excepto que ahora lo tiene. Porque finalmente te diste cuenta de que él es el chico para ti, incluso cuando tú creías que no había un chico para ti. Y él pasó por su sexy vida para darse cuenta de que eres la chica que siempre quiso, incluso aunque él nunca supo _qué _quería," dijo incoherentemente.

"¡Eso es lo que pasó!" exclamó Rose, extendiendo sus manos enguantadas hacia Alice.

"Ve. Sabía que funcionaría," dijo Alice con aire de suficiencia.

Yo solo me palmeé la frente. Como si ellas fueran las chicas con las que uno va a pedir consejos de relación.

Un pequeño rato después, los seis estábamos metidos en un carril del boliche con poca luz y humedad. Habían pasado años desde que había intentado jugar boliche, y no creía que alguna vez hubiera tirado un solo pino. Pero traté que no me importara. Edward estaba en su elemento, bromeando con Emmett y Jasper, y consiguiendo que esa pequeña bola de Madera se deslizara a la perfección. Los pequeños pinos no tuvieron otra opción que caerse uno a uno...

"Eres tan bueno en esto," dije, poniéndome en su regazo después de su turno.

"Todo está en la muñeca, Ojos Cafés. Es un juego de habilidad, no de fuerza."

Pensamientos sobre la mano de Edward moviéndose frente a mi cara, flexionando su muñeca, me hizo pensar en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con boliche. Nada que ver.

"Tú solo amas _todos los pinos parados_, Edward. No mientas," bromeé. Puso su mano contra mi cuello y me acercó a él. No pude resistirme y olfateé el punto detrás de su oreja, donde pude oler su champú mezclado son su adorable olor. Lo salpiqué con bastantes besos

"Mmhmm. Los tuyos especialmente. Y amo tu _caja_**(8)**," susurró, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y haciéndome dar un giro para que volteara, mis piernas quedando por fuera de las de él. Me dio una ligera nalgada y me preguntó si me gustaba ese tipo de jugada donde él de hasta adelante caía al último. Porque sí. Me gustaba.

"¿Quieres un split de águila**(9)**, nene?" gemí en su oído.

"_Glung…glung_**(10)**," gruñó, acercando mi cara a la suya y besándome profundamente. No pude evitarlo e hice unos cuantos _ glung glung_, dándole un largo beso y restregándome contra él como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

De repente tuve ese extraño sentimiento de que estábamos siendo observados—como si los ojos de los demás estuvieran literalmente en mí. Edward y yo nos volteamos hacia los demás y vimos cuatro caras totalmente fijas en nosotros. Pertenecían a nuestros cuatro amigos.

Traté de soltar una risita nerviosa, Pero el labio inferior de Edward seguía entre mis dientes.

Había EPA**(11)** y lo que estábamos haciendo. Esto era EPFR. _Exhibición pública de follar con ropa_.

Nuestros cuatro compañeros de bolos nos miraban con una mezcla de diversión, sorpresa… y leve disgusto. Rose estaba dominando en eso de asombro y disgusto. De repente, golpeó a Emmett en la nuca.

"¡ÉSO!" gritó, señalándonos a Edward y a mí. "¿Por qué _tú _no puedes hacer eso?"

"¿Hacer qué, nena?" Emmett respondió, con cara de desconcierto. "¿Follarte con ropa? ¡Lo hago todo el tiempo!" protestó. Eso fue algo imprudente, porque ella lo golpeó de nuevo.

"No es eso lo que quería decir. Ser amor y ternura, dulce y adorable. ¡Ve la cara de Prunella**(12)**!"

Ella tenía razón. Yo estaba sonriendo como tonta. Edward me provocaba eso.

"Sí, él me hace sonreír," suspiré, descansando mi mano en su mejilla y besándolo de nuevo.

Sabía que había algo más que yo quería decir, pero primero tenía que besar a Edward. Eso era la prioridad.

"No me llames 'Prunella,' Rose, sabes que lo odio," dije. Quería hacer un gran drama, pero era mejor besar algunos labios.

"¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Tieerrrrrrrrnooo! ¡Y ffeliiiizzzz!" Alice exclamó. Hubiera pensado que estaba siendo sarcástica si no la conociera tan bien. Alice realmente tenía esa odiosa felicidad. "Mira, Jazz, ellos están felices" dijo, aplaudiendo como mensa..

"Deja de decir '' como si estuvieras mal de la cabeza, Alice," bufé, burlándome de ella.

"Tú no estás exactamente cagando arcoíris aún, Bella. Claramente Edward tiene que hacer más," Rose dijo.

"Ugh. Las odio a las dos," contesté mientras nos poníamos nuestros abrigos para irnos.

Jasper murmuró un 'muchas gracias' a Edward, más que nada por hacer que toda la población masculina se viera decepcionante a su lado. Los hombres se dieron apretones de manos mientras Alice, Rose y yo nos abrazábamos para despedirnos.

Edward y yo salimos al frío invierno para ir a su carro cuando noté que parecía muy preocupado con su teléfono. Era como si tratara de leer algo que demandaba mucha atención.

"¿Está todo bien?" pregunté mientras veía sus cejas fruncidas.

"Sí, está bien," contestó distraídamente, aún tratando de leer y caminar al mismo tiempo.

"¿Algo sobre un paciente? Puedo irme con alguno de los otros si tienes que irte al hospital," ofrecí, preocupándome.

"No. Puede esperar hasta mañana," respondió. "Sí, es un paciente. Aunque no mío," explicó crípticamente.

"¿No?" respondí confundida. "¿Es alguien que conoces?"

"Mi abuela. Tuvo un leve ataque al corazón, pero está bien. La trasladaron a Brigham."

* * *

**(1)En esta parte, la autora original hace un juego de palabras con 'couple', 'copulating' y 'coupling' que suena bastante bien en inglés, pero que traducido ya no suena TAN bien.**

**(2)Es una cadena de restaurantes, de comida francesa con un toque cubano, o al menos eso dice en su página**

**(3)Es una marca de helados muy buena**

**(4) Empieza arriba con un juego de palabras intraducible, pero es más o menos la idea**

**(5)Otro juego de palabras con 'turn' y la expresión 'turn on' **

**(6)Una película de terror, creo que su traducción fue 'Payaso Diabólico'**

**(7)Un tipo de boliche que se juega principalmente en las costas de Canadá y algunos estados de EU, donde hay pocas diferencias, como que las bolas no tienen los agujeros y cosas por el estilo**

**(8)Término de boliche, que es donde están parados los pinos, pero aquí obviamente le dan una connotación sexual**

**(9)Otro término del boliche, es donde tiras unos pocos pinos en el primer turno y al final tiras todos, me parece**

**(10)Según la autora, es el slang para el sonido que hacen los pinos al caer**

**(11)Exhibición pública de afecto**

**(12)Apodo usado anteriormente, combinación de Prun(decrépito) y Bella**

Pffff, ya pedí perdón arriba, y pues cre que merecen una explicación o algo…. Yo sé que no merezco perdón ni nada; pero la verdad fue un año demasiado horrible para mí; me la pasé deprimida el 90% del año, y el otro 10% tratando de terminar la prepa, ya que la descuidé mucho… sin embargo sé que no es suficiente excusa…

Por otro lado, ya tengo traducida la mitad del siguiente capítulo…

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se preocuparon por mí y todo, prometo no volver a abandonarlas, si es que alguien sigue aquí, claro…

Tomatazos? Reviews? Algo?

Con cariño,

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	23. Chapter 23

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de__**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

_Aquí está, de vuelta, como lo prometí… en la parte de abajo están las respuestas de los reviews sin cuentas…_

_Muchas gracias de nuevo a__**ericastelo**__por betearlo y corregir mis incoherencias…_

_Este capítulo está dedicado a __**Savale17 **__porque aún estando en el hospital, leyó el capítulo; espero te sientas mucho mejor (:_

* * *

**EDPAPOV**

El camino del boliche a casa fue silencioso. Yo sabía que Bella quería hablar de mi abuela—preguntarme si ella iba a estar bien, si estaba planeando visitarla. Pero, francamente, no estaba listo para ahondar en eso, no todavía. En ese momento, sólo estaba enfocado en su salud. Más específicamente, lo estaba tratando como médico: leyendo su historial, consultando con el cardiólogo y tomando las decisiones médicas. Podía hacer todo eso desde mi teléfono. No necesitaba verla.

Mover a mi abuela a Boston fue una decisión basada en la conveniencia. Mis abogados, contadores y todas las personas relacionadas con la herencia que recibí, estaban aquí. La visité unas pocas veces cuando mi horario lo permitió, pero con el paso del tiempo, mis visitas se volvieron pocas y lejanas entre sí. Honestamente, no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que la había visto.

Bella y yo estuvimos de regreso en mi apartamento, ella se sentó en el sofá, con sus rodillas contra su pecho y sus manos alrededor de sus pantorrillas. Le pasé una copa de vino y luego me serví un _whiskey_. Creo que si es que había un momento para un trago, era éste.

"Odio este horrible silencio," dijo. "Lo siento, pero tenía que decir algo," se rió con obvia ansiedad. Dejó de retorcer sus manos lo suficiente para tomar su copa de vino y dar un trago largo.

"Sé que quieres hablar sobre eso. Y estaría muy agradecido si me dieras algo de tiempo para pensarlo," contesté, tomando un generoso trago de _whiskey_ que quemó mientras bajaba.

"No tenemos que hablar de eso. Para nada. Tú sabes que yo no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo. Es sólo que…_¿Prometes_ no enojarte?" preguntó, sus labios apretados, su expresión tensa.

"¿Por qué tendría que enojarme?" pregunté, perplejo.

Yo realmente no entendía por qué algunas veces se resistía a decirme lo que pensaba. Odiaba cuando las cosas entre nosotros se volvían así. Quería que se disipara la tensión para que así ella pudiera estar menos ansiosa, menos tentadora. Quería saber lo que ella estaba pensando—malo, bueno o indiferente.

"Ya sabes," comenzó dudando, "vuelvo a sentirme como si tuviera los ojos vendados. No sé qué pasará después de que las palabras sean dichas," agregó quedamente.

Yo no quería que ella se contuviera .No era que yo no quisiera escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir, de hecho, era todo lo contrario.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté, esperando que se explicara mejor. "¿Qué clase de palabras?"

"No quiero decir nada que remueva malos recuerdos. No quiero que te alteres conmigo solamente porque estás alterado en general. No lo sé. Creo que lo que digo no tiene sentido," confesó con una risa nerviosa. "Sólo estoy…asustada, Edward. Sé tanto sobre tener un novio como tú sabes acerca de tener una novia. Los dos estamos un poco fuera de nuestro elemento, creo," explicó, su ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

Realmente odiaba la idea de que Bella esperara que yo me enojara con ella por esto. Ella no era responsable de lo que pasó. Lógicamente yo podía separar la manera en que _esta _conversación me hacía sentir de lo que sentía por _ella_.

"Sí, creo que tienes razón acerca de eso," dije antes de tomar otro gran trago de whiskey. "Pero no tenemos que complicar de más esto, ¿O sí?" pregunté, pasando mi mano por mi cabello. "Es sólo que…_Yo solamente _ sé que te amo. Nunca te lastimaría, no intencionadamente," le dije, acariciando su mejilla.

"Sé que no lo harías," dijo, sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué debería enojarme contigo porque me hables? Ha habido momentos dónde estás a punto de decirme algo, y tienes ese aspecto de estar asustada. Me hace pensar que estás asustada… de _mí_. Y no me gusta eso. No me gusta hacerte sentir de esa manera. Ni un poquito, Ojos Cafés," le dije, bajando mi vaso y poniendo sus manos entre las mías.

"_Okay_. Trataré de tener más fé en ti. En creer que puedo hablar contigo, no importa sobre qué," replicó, su sonrisa ensanchándose. Enredó sus dedos alrededor de los míos, dándoles un apretón cariñoso para demostrar lo que quería decir.

"Bien. Probablemente no es razonable esperar que nunca peleemos…pero si estás dispuesta a hablar conmigo, yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo contigo," le dije, poniendo su mano en mis labios y besándola.

Cada vez que Ojos Cafés me pedía que confiara en ella, yo lo hacía. Y nunca me había dado una razón para lamentarlo o dejar de hacerlo. ¿Por qué debía hacerlo ahora?

"Te amo," susurró.

"También te amo." contesté. "Ahora, ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?" pregunté, levantando su barbilla con mi dedo índice.

"Ella es tu abuela, Edward," susurró con expresión seria.

"Sé que lo es. Pero también es alguien extraño para mí. Y debido a su demencia, soy un extraño para ella," le expliqué con un encogimiento de hombros.

Nos sentamos en silencio unos minutos mientras Bella me veía expectante.

"Ojos Cafés, yo apenas conozco a mi abuela, incluso cuando estaba bien. No puedo pretender que hay una relación donde no hay ninguna," agregué, esperando que ella entendiera a dónde quería llegar, ella no me juzgaría tan severamente. Lo último que quería era que ella pensara mal de mí por todo esto. Sabía que no lo hacía ahora y no quería darle ninguna razón para que comenzara a hacerlo.

"Lo sé. Eso no sería una manera natural de sentirse. Pero puedes tratar de seguir adelante. Quizás eso te ayudaría más que cualquier otra cosa. No estoy diciendo que no tienes derecho a sentirte enojado por cómo actuaron tus abuelos. Mierda, yo ni siquiera los conozco y me enojan," dijo indignadamente.

"Simplemente no puedo olvidar…y realmente no quiero," dije frunciendo el ceño. Lo que sea que pasó entre mi madre y sus padres, no pudo ser nada menos que horrible. Cuando ellos la lastimaron, me lastimaron a mí. Yo amaba a mi madre. Su dolor era el mío, y todavía lo sentía, incluso después de los años—no importaba cuánto tratara de ignorarlo.

"Edward, una vez tú dijiste algo que a menudo me viene a la cabeza, porque, bueno, era algo muy profundo y reflexivo," me dijo con una dulce sonrisa. " Dijiste que 'nadie' era totalmente malo o totalmente bueno. Las personas son quienes son. Deberías recordar eso cuando piensas en tu abuela. Me refiero a que, no estoy diciendo que lo que ella hizo o no estuvo bien, sólo que quizás ella no es todo maldad—que bloquearla completamente no es lo que debes hacer. Eso es todo lo que estoy tratando de decir," explicó, descansando su cabeza en su mano.

Me estudió por un momento, su suave expresión con compasión. Presionó la pequeña palma de su mano contra mi mejilla antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Edward, después de que perdí a mi padre, por semanas me despertaba y pensaba 'oh, está bien, él se ha ido.' Le tomaba siglos a mi cerebro absorber eso. Los sentimientos de pérdida…dolor…fue muy difícil para mí dejarlos atrás. Pero empezaron a desaparecer con el tiempo. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que aún podía extrañarlo, aún desear que siguiera por ahí, pero también ser feliz, o al menos querer serlo," explicó, acercándose a mí y metiéndose entre mi brazo y mi pecho.

"Tú me haces feliz," le dije, besando suavemente sus labios.

"Y tú también me haces feliz. Pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es…Creo que puedes aceptar tu pasado sin que eso te cambie o te fuerce a 'atascarte' sintiéndote miserable o enojado" explicó, jugando con mi mano animadamente. Frotó mi palma con sus pulgares, después empezó a masajear mi meñique. Era rara la manera en que sus tics nerviosos en realidad me relajaban más que ella tratando de hacerlo.

"Veo lo que estás diciendo, realmente. Es sólo que creo que nunca pensé en eso. Solamente trataba de evadir todo. Gracias a Dios por la Universidad, la escuela de medicina. Simplemente me enterraba en trabajo," confesé.

"No tienes que evadirlo para seguir adelante. Eso es lo que trato de decir," replicó, su voz y sus palabras eran una fuente de calma y consuelo.

Asentí y pensé en nuestra conversación. Estar con Bella me hacía más feliz—no, más que eso—estar con ella me hacía sentirme más pleno de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo, quizás más que nunca. No había ninguna razón de mi pasado como para poner en peligro la satisfacción que nuestra relación me daba.

"¿Pero qué diferencia tendría para mí el verla? No cambiará mi relación con ella," cuestioné.

"No, pero quizás tú te sientas mejor sabiendo que hiciste lo correcto," contestó, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia mí.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Tomó otra respiración profunda y un destello de tristeza cruzó su cara.

"Sé mucho acerca de querer regresar el tiempo. Sobre eso de desear una oportunidad más para ver o hablar con alguien con quien ya no puedes… porque se han ido. Tú debes saber qué es eso, ya sabes, por tu mamá. Yo lo sé, por mi padre. Así que, quizás si ves a tu abuela, no tendrás de nuevo ese sentimiento cuando ella ya no esté."

Apreté mis labios y asentí de nuevo. Podía entender su punto completamente. Quería ser capaz de salir de esto con la conciencia tranquila, que había sabido comportarme con orgullo e integridad. Ver a mi abuela era lo honorable.

"Tienes razón," contesté, abrazando su pequeño cuerpo contra mí. Su cálido cuerpo y su respiración constante me calmaron. Besé la parte superior de su cabello y cerré los ojos para concentrarme en la paz que sentía cuando me daba ligeras palmadas en el pecho. Hacía el trabajo muchísimo mejor que el _whiskey_.

"Puedo ir primero yo a verla, si eso va a hacerlo más fácil," sugirió con voz calmada. "Ya sabes, ver cómo lo está llevando. Si ella está sufriendo mucho dolor o si se ve muy débil, quizás quieras esperar a que esté mejor," ofreció. Asentí para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo. Creía que era lo mejor. Bella quería ayudarme haciendo esto más fácil y lo apreciaba. Pero tenía que preguntarme por qué ella se estaba involucrando cuando no tenía que hacerlo.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres conocerla? No tienes por qué involucrarte en todo esto…" empecé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió.

"Sí, estoy segura," dijo rápidamente. "Quiero conocerla," declaró, presumiblemente preparándose en su mente. Acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos mientras ella seguía hablando.

"Te amo, y…quiero conocer lo que te hizo ser la persona que eres .Y para bien o para mal, tu abuela es parte de eso. Sin ella, yo no te tendría. No tiene que gustarme, pero puedo respetarla lo suficiente como para conocerla, para hacerle compañía, incluso si es sólo por unos pocos minutos," explicó, mientras jugueteaba con mi dedo índice.

De repente me golpeó una punzada de culpa. Ahí estaba esta mujer que me ofrecía mucho de ella, tan desinteresadamente. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecerla? Yo sabía que ella me amaba, pero, ¿me lo había ganado? ¿Era cómo todo el dinero que había heredado—un golpe de suerte que llegó de la nada?

"Ojos Cafés…me vas a odiar cuando diga esto, pero…No te merezco. Yo no sé qué es lo que yo te he dado que se compare con lo que tú me ofreces," confesé suavemente. Frunció el seño y resopló con irritación.

"Edward, me das mucho más de lo que te das cuenta. No estoy hablando de las clases ni de ningún tipo de cosa física," dijo, cubriendo mi boca con su mano antes de que pudiera protestar.

"Mira," comenzó, respirando profundamente. "Yo _no _soy alguien como Alice—ya sabes, una optimista eterna o alguien que está feliz todo el tiempo. Y creo que nunca seré de esas personas….conoces ese tipo, con una vida perfecta y 'todo.' pero…estar contigo, es lo más cercano a perfección que he sentido. Tú me das tanto. No lo olvides," dijo, presionando su mejilla en la mía "Por favor," susurró en mi oreja.

"No lo haré," susurré en respuesta. Sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos y me besó suavemente.

"Yo tengo mucho, Edward…porque tú me lo diste. Todo un mundo, del que yo no sabía, y que existe. Un lugar donde tengo un amante, un amigo…_incluso_ un dolor en el trasero," agregó con una carcajada y un asentimiento.

"Nunca recibo un cumplido que no esté mezclado con un pinchazo de algún tipo. Es increíble," dije con una risa incrédula.

"_Okay_, seré seria," dijo con una absurda voz de barítono mientras presionaba nuestras caras nariz con nariz, sus grandes ojos mirándome. "En serio te amo, Estrujador."

"Suenas como Edward R. Murrow**(1)**," bromeé con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Edward eres mi mañana **(2)**y mi hoy. Cada día. Y cada mañana," me dijo.

"¿Buenas noches y buena suerte?**(3)**?" pregunté, citando la frase de cierre del periodista.

"Gran noche para conseguir suerte. Cada noche," reflexionó, con los labios fruncidos mientras pensaba. "Él ve la persona que soy, y sigue alrededor aún así," agregó con una risita.

"Bueno, la parte de conseguir suerte es un buen incentivo, Ojos Cafés. No puedo decir una mentira," dije con voz severa.

"Oh, ¿ahora eres George Washington?" preguntó con una ceja alzada.

"Yo, uh, acabé con tu cereza con mi…árbol, ¿no?"

"Deja de hacer que yo no quiera decirte por qué exactamente te amo y quédate en silencio, Dr. Yappy,**(4)**" me regañó.

"Tú fuiste la que empezó con la charla sobre 'tener suerte', Ojos Cafés. Me niego a doblegarme a tus cambiantes culpas."

"¿Sabes qué? Me voy a quitar las bragas sólo para amordazarte con ellas."

"Oh Dios, ¿lo prometes?" dije bruscamente, todo mi cuerpo poniéndose en vertical, incluyendo mi polla.

"Guarda. Silencio."

"Lo siento, dulce niña, que ama herir mi ego, pero que por alguna razón perversa, quiere que yo mastique su tanga," dije mientras me reía a carcajadas. Era extremadamente difícil hablar y reír tan fuerte al mismo tiempo, especialmente cuando Bella estaba tratando de hacerme un corte de karate en el brazo.

"Yo no dije 'mastica' mis bragas. Pervertido," chasqueó, a pesar de que ella también estaba riéndose. "Probablemente sí lo harías, como si fuera un cacho de Hubba Bubba**(5)**."

"Nada más dulce que una pieza de tu _hubba hubba_," dije. Mordiendo mi labio inferior y apretándole el culo para darle énfasis.

"_Okay_, solamente voy a dejar pasar esto porque obviamente tú no tienes intención de ceder," dijo con una mueca juguetona. "Edward, te amo porque, simplemente me gusta lo que estás hacienda justo ahora—me vuelves completamente loca—pero me haces _tan _feliz," dijo, sus ojos llenos de vida mientras las palabras salían de su boca. "¿Quieres saber por qué?" preguntó. Le asentí con entusiasmo. De repente me sentí como el niño que alguna vez fui. Como si fuera mi cumpleaños y mi mamá me hubiera sorprendido con un desayuno de _hotcakes_ en mi cama.

"A veces, tú te ríes de mí cuando estoy enojada y eso hace que se me olvidé por qué estaba molesta en primer lugar," dijo, sonriendo abiertamente.

"Y tú me haces sentir bonita, y…sexy," me dijo, con expresión tímida, hermosa, y extremada y jodidamente sensual. No puede evitar robarle un beso después de que dijo eso.

"Si no te hubiera conocido, no sería voluntaria en el hospital, y no sabría en qué dirección debería ir mi vida," agregó.

"De hecho, si no te hubiera conocido, ahora mismo estaría en un lugar muy vacío y solitario," confesó, con tono serio mientras masajeaba el espacio entre mi dedo gordo y el índice. "Así que, es por eso por lo que te amo. Y es por eso que lo mereces," agregó con un ligero encogimiento de hombros mientras inspeccionaba las líneas de la palma de mi mano.

"Gracias, Ojos Cafés," susurré. "Hey, me estaba preguntando…si está bien para ti, ¿podemos tener nuestra primera cita 'real' …justo ahora?"

"Um, claro, ¿Por qué no?" contestó con una dulce sonrisa. "Me puedo cambiar rápidamente, pero es algo tarde. ¿Algún restaurant tiene sus cocinas abiertas para una comida a esta hora? ¿Quizás una cena? No me importaría," ofreció, siendo dulcemente agradable y relajada, podría besarla una y otra vez.

"En realidad, estaba pensando, ¿podríamos tenerla…aquí?" pregunté ansiosamente, sintiéndome absurdamente nervioso repentinamente.

Cuando se trataba de Ojos Cafés, me volvía mudo y torpe, cuando solía ser muy confiado, presumido, y jodidamente seguro de mí mismo. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres comieran de mi mano. Pero, su rechazo no significaba nada…porque yo no ofrecía nada más que unas pocas horas de aproximación física. Ellas nunca decían 'no,' pero no estoy seguro de que me hubiera importado si lo hubieran hecho. Creo que ese era mi predicamento con Bella. Había mucho en juego. Su 'no' hubiera significado una clase de decepción con la que realmente no sabría qué hacer.

"¿Quieres quedarte aquí?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Está bien? Podemos esperar hasta mañana si quieres," ofrecí tentativamente.

"No. en realidad amo esa idea," dijo, abrazándome. "Voy abajo a lavarme. ¿Quieres que haga algo?"

"Sí. Prepara un picnic," sugerí.

"_Okay_, pero está más frío que la teta de una bruja ahí afuera," respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

"No te preocupes, ojos cafés. Tu muy molestable trasero arizoniano estará a temperatura ambiente**(6)**. Bueno, quizás se torne un poco más caliente, si yo tengo algo que hacer con eso," le dije con una ceja alzada.

"Edward, realmente quiero castigarte por eso…quizás realmente le daré uso a esa paleta de cuero que mis amigas me dieron en la canasta de regalos," me advirtió, dándome esa mirada que para nada tenía el _efecto _deseado.

Cerré los ojos y tragué lentamente. Estaba medianamente tentado a rogarle que prometiera hacerlo, pero no quería presionar mi suerte.

"Ve abajo antes de que yo no pueda contenerme por más tiempo, Ojos Cafés," dije con un gran suspiro. Con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, bajó mientras yo alistaba el apartamento.

Las palabras que dijo Bella acerca de visitar mi pasado sin dejar que me derrumbaran, resonaban en mí. Quizás una persona pudiera cambiar su pasado—arreglar las cosas que habían ido mal de la mejor manera posible. Y me gustaría probarlo ahora, con ella. Esperaba que le gustara la pequeña sorpresa que tenía preparada. Me las arreglé para tener todo listo bastante rápido, incluso aunque únicamente había tenido unos pocos minutos antes de que subiera y tocara.

Abrí la puerta y sonreí ante su cara de felicidad. Se veía adorablemente sexy en una pequeña camisola color melón y unos shorts a juego. Se veía más como un postre que como una persona, y estaba más que completamente bien con eso.

"Hola, vecino," dijo con una sonrisa, cargando una canasta de picnic con ambas manos.

"Entra, hay corrientes de aire en el pasillo," dije, dándole una rápida mirada a su pecho. No era fácil de ignorar que pasaba cuando hacía frío. Dos pequeños puntos parados contra el sedoso material de su ropa estaban prácticamente asomándose y yo tuve dificultades para apartar la mirada.

"Edward, mis ojos están arriba…" empezó a decir, pero cuando notó la manera en que había decorado la sala, dejó de hablar y soltó un pequeño jadeo. Se volteó y me miró, su expresión cambiando de asombrada a radiante.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunté.

"No puedo…es…_me construiste un fuerte_," dijo, abrazándome fuertemente. "Y no hay ni una sola tormenta."

"Nope, ninguna tormenta—porque nosotros podemos hacer nuestro propio escándalo," dije con un guiño. "¿Qué piensas? ¿Hice un buen trabajo?" pregunté, con la esperanza de que estuviera impresionada de buena manera.

"¿Estás bromeando?" preguntó en respuesta, con una gran sonrisa. "Es sorprendente. Éste es mejor que el que construí la vez pasada. ¿Qué te hizo querer hacer esto?" preguntó, moviendo su mano alrededor de las sábanas puestas sobre las sillas, que simulaban una tienda.

"Bueno, realmente solo llegó a mi cabeza. Esa noche se fue la luz, y yo te besé…como lo que quiero experimentar contigo otra vez. Quiero una segunda oportunidad para hacerte sentir especial en vez de rara o avergonzada."

Quizás en aquel momento, fue lo mejor haberme detenido y alejado, cuando besé por primera vez a Ojos Cafés, pero no me gustó la manera en que la hice sentir. Quería volver atrás y arreglar eso.

"Tú…una vez más pruebas que eres el pervertido más dulce que he conocido," me dijo, mordiendo su labio y acariciando mi mejilla.

"Mira, ¡incluso hiciste una fogata! ¿Con?" preguntó, arrodillándose para echarle un mejor vistazo. "¿Dulces y _pretzels_?" preguntó con una risita.

"No lo tomes a mal," expliqué usando mi mejor voz 'suave', "pero perder más prendas de ropa por doquier, Ojos Cafés, y _más_ llamas? Quizás no sea la mejor idea." En un primer momento, ella frunció el ceño hacia mí, antes de hacer esa pequeña mueca que la hacía lucir tan adorable y reírse fuertemente.

"Me sentiría ofendida," me dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de pretzel, "si no fuera todo tan 'por encima' de reflexivo y sereno de tu parte," concluyó.

"Hey, no te comas el fuego, ni siquiera he mirado tu canasta de picnic, Boo-Boo."

"Oh, tú has visto completamente mi canasta, Yogi**(7)**."

"Todavía más bromas sexuales, es como un déjà vu todo el tiempo," dije mientras nos sentábamos dentro de nuestro fuerte para comer, nuestras piernas cruzadas al estilo indio.

" Yogi Malo. Pero punto bien tomado," respondió, extendiéndome un sándwich envuelto en una servilleta.

"¿Te importaría si te leo algo?" pregunté mientras comíamos.

"Para nada," contestó entre las mordidas que le daba a su sándwich.

"Agarré este libro el otro día en el trabajo para leer en el descanso. Es Oliver Wendell Holmes**(8)**—el viejo, no el jurista. Él era un médico y escribió esto en su tiempo libre. Estaba hojeándolo y encontré una frase que me hizo sonreír," expliqué, levantando el pequeño libro que había dejado junto a la 'fogata improvisada.'

"Bien, Wendell, estoy esperando," dijo impacientemente a pesar de su sonrisa.

Abrí la página en donde había pegado una nota para mantener el orden y leer en voz alta lo que había subrayado con lápiz.

'_Una mujer fascina a un hombre tan a menudo por lo que pasa por alto como por lo que ve. El amor prefiere el crepúsculo a la luz__z__ del día; y a un hombre no le importa ni le interesa mucho una mujer fuera de su casa, a menos que él pueda unir la idea de amor, pasado, presente o futuro, con ella.'_

"Edward, esa es la cosa más romántica que alguna vez me hayan leído. Tú no haces las cosas a menos que sea en grande, ¿No?" preguntó, abanicándose la cara con su servilleta, presumiblemente en un esfuerzo por evitar un nudo en la garganta.

Ella puso su comida abajo, y me sorprendió un poco cuando ella, literalmente, se abalanzó sobre mí, forzándome a recostarme con ella sobre mí.

"¿Tu amor prefiere el crepúsculo o la luz de día, Ojos Cafés?" pregunté.

"Mi amor prefiere la tuya las veinticuatro horas del día," comenzó, besando mi cuello, "siete días a la semana," agregó, dejando besitos a lo largo de mi mandíbula, "doce meses al año," concluyendo, sus labios suspendidos sobre los míos.

"Tomaré ese beso de _repetición _ahora, Wendell," bromeó.

"Lo tienes, Holmes," bromeé en respuesta, mis manos moviéndose con avidez por todo su trasero.

Levanté mi cabeza ligeramente y la besé con todo lo que tenía, acunando su cara en mis manos y acercando su boca a mí lo más que se podía. Quería ese beso para transmitir hasta el último pedazo de afecto que nunca había pensado que tuviera, cada partícula de atención de la que pensé que carecía, cada bocado de la ternura que creí que no había en mí. Ella hechizaba todo eso en mí, y yo quería que sintiera cada parte de eso.

"Realmente me siento como parte de tu harén de zorras en esta gran tienda. Es como si estuviéramos en nuestro pequeño nidito de amor en el desierto, y estuviera dando vueltas entre las sábanas con mi elegante Jeque**(9)**," murmuró.

"Los deseos de tu corazón son mis órdenes, hermosa concubina mía," contesté, levantando su camisola por su cabeza.

"Te quiero en la cama conmigo, mi seductor, hermoso Beduino**(10)**," arrulló sugestivamente. Nos moví, de modo que ella estuviera de espaldas, con su cuerpo debajo del mío.

Hicimos el amor suavemente, dentro de nuestro pequeño fuerte hecho con ropa de cama. La acaricié suavemente, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos desde su barbilla hasta su pelvis, tomándome el tiempo suficiente para mordisquear su cremosa piel con aroma a chocolate. Lamer y chupar entre sus piernas fue recompensado con la hermosa vista de su delicado cuerpo arqueado y tensado, antes de volverse flojo y flexible de nuevo.

Con su urgencia, me puse de nuevo sobre ella para llenar su cuerpo lentamente, poniendo atención a cada pequeño jadeo, gemido y arrullo. Escuché cada uno de ellos, guardando sus sonidos en mi memoria para cuando estuviera lejos de ella y necesitara algo en qué pensar antes de lograr verla de nuevo. Esperé y me mantuve a raya el mayor tiempo posible, porque mientras más provocaba y acariciaba, más fuertes se volvían los sonidos.

"Dios, dulce niña, te amo," susurré mientras me derramaba dentro de ella.

"También te amo," gimió, su cuerpo estremeciéndose debajo del mío.

Nos envolví en un capullo de frazadas y enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. En ese momento, siendo simplemente nosotros, no pude evitar sentirme como el _verdadero_ Edward que tenía que ser siempre. Con mi Bella ojicafé a mi lado, ella podía ayudarme a navegar a través de mi pasado que no tenía que perseguirme más.

* * *

**(1)fue un periodista****estadounidense****. Trabajó como locutor de noticias en la****CBS****para****radio****y****televisión****.**

**(2)Juego de palabras intraducible entre Murrow y 'morrow'(mañana)**

**(3)Frase de cierre del periodista antes mencionado**

**(4)Perrito del restaurante ****Cheezburger****, es como una de sus mascotas**

**(5)Marca de goma de máscar muy famosa, principalmente entre los niños, es de ésa que incluso viene enuna ruedita**

**(6)Arizoniano: de Arizona**

**(7)Personajes de caricatura, ya saben los dos osos **

**(8)Oliver Wendell Holmes: ****fue un médico de profesión, que ganó fama como****escritor****; fue uno de los poetas****estadounidenses****más reconocidos del****siglo XIX****.**

**(9)Jeque:****es un título de origen árabe aplicado a líderes religiosos o políticos a nivel local**

**(10)Beduino:**** morador del desierto**

Y bueno, aquí estaba el nuevo capítulo :DDD

Muchas gracias por todas aquellas que siguen leyendo, a las que dejan review y a las lectoras fantasmas, me alegra que sigan aquí; he regresado y no volveré a irme así…

Trataré de actualizar cada semana, aunque no soy capaz de asignar un día, por si salen complicaciones o algo así…

Y hablando del capítulo, no les parece Edward un amor? Fue tan tierno todo o que le dijo…. Díganme qué opinan (:

Y bueno, las respuestas a los reviews de las chicas sin cuenta… Por cierto,, si quieren, pueden darme su correo para que les conteste por ahí y sea todo más fácil… Sólo si quieren…

**Steph: **Aquí está la actualización, muchas gracias por leer y me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado.

**Cp: **Muchas gracias a ti por leer la historia… espero el cap te haya gustado

**lesly jailenne: **Yo también lo amo, linda, gracias por leer (:

**Sadflower: **Muchas gracias por preocuparte y seguir leyendo, linda, ya todo está mucho mejor… Espero que te guste el capítulo

**susana bichito: **A mi me alegra muchísimo estar de vuelta, ya extrañaba todo esto. muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí, linda

Y eso es todo por hoy….

**Mi twitter: silferstar**

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	24. Chapter 24

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de __**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

_Muchas gracias de nuevo a __**ericastelo **__por betearlo y corregir mis incoherencias…_

_Este capítulo está dedicado a __**angel-demoniaca**__porque no tuvo un buen inicio de semana y ayer me mandó un PM para que me apurara más(?)_

* * *

_**Todo lo que está entre paréntesis son las traducciones de los títulos de las canciones, todas son de The Beatles, me parece**_

* * *

**EDPA POV**

Golpeaba mi pie nerviosamente contra la mesita de café que tenía enfrente, mientras esperaba afuera de la habitación de mi abuela en el hospital. Bella salió de ella cruzando el pasillo y tomó asiento a mi lado. Acarició mi muslo, tratando de que se relajara y detuviera su golpeteo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó suavemente, manteniendo su mano en mi muslo.

"Sí. Sólo estaba viendo su expediente en mi teléfono. También llamó su cardiólogo, dijo que la vio durante sus rondas. Todas las pruebas mostraron que se trató de un leve ataque al corazón sin daños permanentes," contesté, un tanto superficialmente. Arrugué mi frente antes de volver a hablar. "¿Ella está…se ve?" traté de preguntar, pero mi voz se desvaneció.

"Ella es realmente muy dulce," dijo Bella en voz baja. "No sé si lo encuentras difícil de creer o no. Yo lo hacía, en un principio," confesó. "Un poco frágil, pero cuando me senté con ella, simplemente me sonrió. Ella incluso palmeó mi mano."

Decir que estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo. Mi abuela, hasta donde la recordaba, era más bien impasible, carente de emociones y muy cerrada. Escuchar que era descrita como dulce y animada no sonaba bien para nada. Pero sospechaba que el Alzheimer había alterado su personalidad—la había vuelto más dócil, que era un caso común entre los afectados por esta enfermedad.

"Ella, um, se parece a ti," dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa. "Me gustó ver eso," agregó mientras ladeaba su cabeza. Se acercó y pasó sus dedos por entre el cabello cerca de mi sien.

"De hecho, me parezco más a mi abuelo. Mismos ojos y cabello," dije, señalando el desastre natural en la parte superior de mi cabeza con el dedo.

"Bueno, yo vi un gran parecido," contestó, acercándose a mí e inspeccionando mi cara. "En la sonrisa, especialmente," agregó, acunando mi barbilla con la palma de su mano y acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

"¿ Puede hablar?" cuestioné, preguntándome si la demencia de mi abuela había llegado ya hasta ese punto.

"Sí, pero," empezó antes de que su voz se desvaneciera y se enderezara ligeramente. "Déjame explicarte algo antes de llegar a eso. La enfermera me explicó un poco sobre su, um, 'nivel de conciencia,' creo. No es muy bueno. Ella puede hablar, pero…no mucho de lo que habla tiene sentido. Su humor, sin embargo, ya sabes—su espíritu—era bueno. Como dije, ella estaba feliz de tener compañía," explicó.

"Bueno. Eso no es algo que no esperara. Francamente, no es tan malo como esperaba," dije, dejando salir el aire.

"Quizás debería explicarme un poco más, antes de que vayas a verla," dijo Bella, poniéndose evidentemente nerviosa.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué va mal?" pregunté, sintiendo su incomodidad.

"Um, quiero decirte esto primero, así puedes decidir si estás preparado para oírlo o no. Si no, quizás no deberías verla," dijo, jugando distraídamente con mi dedo meñique.

"Ojos Cafés, ¿qué pasa?" pregunté, acercándome a ella.

"Ella continúa llamándome 'Libby.' Ella, uh, creyó que yo era tu madre," explicó, mordiendo su labio. "La enfermera me dijo que confunde a todas las mujeres jóvenes con tu madre y las llama Libby."

Una parte de mí se sentía como si quisiera largarse del edificio hasta que mi abuela fuera dada de alta. Era la parte de mí que se sentía mejor no molestándose con nada de esto—manteniendo mi pasado muerto y enterrado. Aún así, no había tal concepto de 'muerto y enterrado' cuando todavía era perseguido por remordimientos y culpas por cosas sobre las que no tenía control.

Sí, hablaba en serio cuando dije que seguiría adelante y sería la persona que estaba destinada a ser, eso significaba que debía lidiar con esto en vez de tratar de ignorarlo. Encontrar lo que tenía con Bella me había hecho darme cuenta de lo frío y distante que estaba de todos y todo, y yo ya no quería ser ese hombre.

"¿Dijo algo más?" pregunté, dispuesto a oír algo que no estaba especialmente deseoso de saber.

"No, ella me miraba y decía 'Libby, volviste. Te he extrañado,' y yo la corregía, le decía mi verdadero nombre, pero después de unos minutos, ella lo volvía a decir."

"No es poco común. Esencialmente, su memoria se limita a lo que está almacenado en la de largo plazo. Todo lo que sea reciente, se ha ido. Visualmente, ella recuerda a mi madre como una mujer joven, pero cualquier joven despertaría un recuerdo, ya que este es muy vago," expliqué.

"Pero ella recuerda la partida de tu mamá. Eso es bastante específico," dijo Bella, sin duda preguntándose por qué la memoria de mi abuela parecía tan inconsistente.

"Los recuerdos de eventos que fueron particularmente emocionales permanecen más tiempo," contesté. "De ello se desprende, lógicamente, que la partida de mi madre de la vida de mi abuela sea uno de esos recuerdos persistentes," agregué.

Bella asintió con su cabeza y apretó sus labios. Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella y besé su frente.

"Gracias por hacer esto. Por hablar con ella por mí," dije.

Sin la guía de Bella, nada de esto estaría pasando. Yo sabía que la necesitaba, y esperaba que haciendo esto por mí le daría algo a cambio—que ayudándome a pasar por todo esto, me haría un mejor hombre para ella.

"No fue nada, Edward," respondió.

"Fue algo para mí," declaré.

"¿Siempre tienes que discutir?" dijo, frunciendo el ceño juguetonamente antes de besarme.

"¿Me besarás siempre que lo haga?" pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Si debo," suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Conoces el dicho, Ojos Cafés. 'La caridad empieza conmigo,'" dije, poniéndola más cerca de mí.

"¿Eres deducible de impuestos?" preguntó, palmeando mi pecho y besando mi cuello.

"No, pero te encuentro _deliciosa,_" le dije, levantando su barbilla con mis dedos índice y medio. Robé un beso mientras hacía eso.

"No empieces," advirtió, mirándome con fingida irritación. "¿Deberíamos entrar ahora? Puedo estar aquí afuera y esperar, si así es más fácil," ofreció.

"No, de hecho prefiero que entres conmigo," contesté. La necesitaba conmigo; no podía entrar por mí mismo.

"Bien," dijo mientras se separaba de mí y se levantaba.

Me encontraba totalmente desmotivado a levantarme del sofá, así que la miré tímidamente. Mi reticencia de último minuto hizo que Ojos Cafés frunciera el ceño en un primer momento, luego sonrió.

"Ándale, vamos," me apresuró. Se inclinó hacia abajo y besó mi nariz.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" pregunté.

"Tú nariz parecía solitaria," explicó, dándome la misma respuesta que me había dado la vez pasada que le había preguntado por qué besaba mi nariz.

"Edward," dijo, inclinándose para poner su cara cerca de la mía. "Irá bien. Incluso si al principio parece que no, irá bien," me prometió en susurros. Miré en sus ojos, cómodo con la sinceridad que había en ellos.

Me ofreció su mano para pararme, y finalmente me di el empujón necesario para levantarme de mi asiento. Tomé la mano de Bella para entrelazarla con la mía mientras cruzábamos el pasillo para entrar en la habitación de mi abuela.

"Entraré primero que tú, así puedes mirar por un minuto, si quieres," dijo Ojos Cafés, volteando su cara hacia mí mientras estábamos en el marco de la puerta. Miré hacia abajo y asentí. Me sonrió y entró. Lentamente me deslicé detrás de ella, quedándome atrás de la cortina que estaba alrededor de la cama de mi abuela.

"Hola de nuevo," escuché a Bella decir.

"Oh, ¿eres tú?" contestó una voz familiar. Era la de mi abuela, pero más suave, casi reprimida. Casi sonaba como si tuviera sueño.

"Sí, soy yo," contestó Bella con tono dulce. Escuché el crujido de una silla y supuse que se había sentado en una de las que usualmente se mantenían al lado de las camas de los pacientes.

"Te extrañé, Libby. Me alegro de que estés aquí," dijo mi abuela. Su voz estaba teñida por el dolor y la fatiga.

Algo en mi pecho se agitó con el sonido del nombre de mi madre, sin embargo, mis piernas parecían moverse por su propia voluntad. Permití que tiraran de mí hacia adelante para poder mirar más allá de la tela que ocultaba mi vista de la mujer que, unas semanas antes, no quería visitar.

Mis ojos se encontraron con la escena de Ojos Cafés sosteniendo la mano de una muy frágil mujer mayor que apenas reconocí. Físicamente, era una cáscara de lo que algún día fue—su cuerpo mucho más delgado, ojos hundidos, y mejillas demacradas. Bella estaba mirándola con el mismo calor incondicional que veía transmitir a los pacientes con los que trabajaba. Esa humanidad y gracia eran algo que me encantaba de ella, y me fortalecía.

"Hola, abuela," dije, acercándome a su cama. Palmeé ligeramente la parte donde la sábana cubría sus pies; saludaba a todos mis pacientes de esta manera durante mis rondas.

Bella se volteó hacia mí y me sonrió antes de señalarme una silla junto a ella. Mientras me sentaba, noté los ojos de mi abuela fijos en mí, mirándome sin comprender. Ella no tenía idea de quién era yo.

"No me reconoce," dije. "No creo que me haya entendido cuando la llamé 'abuela','" dije, bajando mi voz para que sólo Bella pudiera oírme. "La última vez que la vi, tuve que recordarle constantemente quién era. Ella dijo 'oh, sí', pero me miró de manera divertida cuando la llamé 'abuela' minutos después," expliqué. Ella asintió indicándome que entendía.

"Edward," dijo mi abuela furtivamente, rompiendo el silencio que había reinado en la habitación por unos minutos. Mis ojos volaron a su cara, que se había desencajado con una amplia sonrisa.

"Sí," dijo Bella. "Es Edward," repitió, gesticulando hacia mí. Los ojos de mi abuela se movieron hacia Bella y brillaron de nuevo en reconocimiento.

"¡Libby!" jadeó mi abuela. "Edward, trajiste a Libby de regreso. Sabía que lo harías. Libby, ¿dónde está el bebé? Le dije a Edward que te trajera a ti y al bebé de vuelta a casa conmigo," agregó. Su cara volviendo a la calma y volteando su cabeza para mirar por la venta, su mente obviamente nublada.

Un nudo se formó en mi estómago cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Mi abuela me había confundido con _Edward Masen, _mi abuelo. Por supuesto que lo hizo, yo era muy parecido a él.

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó Bella, mirando hacia mí.

"Me confundió con mi abuelo. Su nombre era Edward, fui nombrado por él—una tradición familiar," contesté. Tragué fuertemente, esforzándome por mantenerme concentrado y no buscar una excusa para dejar la habitación. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos mientras, casi por instinto, alcanzaba mis manos y las apretaba con fuerza.

"Edward, _amor_," dijo Bella gentilmente mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia el mío. "Puedes ver que tu abuela está bien. Está enferma, pero nada peor de lo que esperabas. Está feliz, cómoda. Has hecho lo correcto al venir aquí, y nos podemos ir ahora," dijo, apuntando hacia la puerta. "Pero si yo fuera tú," continuó, "me quedaría y escucharía. Quizás te diga algo que no podrás volver a escuchar antes de que se pierda…para bien," explicó.

Tomé una gran respiración y la dejé salir lentamente. Ella tenía la razón. Había cosas pasajeras en la mente de mi abuela que se iban deteriorando y perdiendo—cosas relacionadas con mi pasado, quién era y de dónde venía, cosas que nunca me fueron dichas antes.

Bella estudió mi cara con expresión gentil. Acarició mi mejilla suavemente y sonrió.

"Irá bien," reafirmó.

"Sabía que volverías, Libby," comenzó mi abuela de nuevo. "Y, Edward, tú la trajiste de vuelta a casa. Sabía que lo harías," dijo, sonriéndome y tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Sentí algo parecido a la compasión cuando vi la mirada en sus ojos—era tan frágil, con su mente rota. La alegría que sentía era genuina, pero las razones por las que estaba alegre estaban totalmente equivocadas. Era como si, inconscientemente, hubiera creado una fantasía que la absolvía de sus profundos arrepentimientos que la debieron haber plagado por años.

"Libby, ¿dónde está el bebé?" le preguntó a Ojos Cafés.

"Oh…um, está durmiendo," explicó Bella, como si estuviera calmando a una niña pequeña. Mi abuela simplemente asintió y sonrió, su comportamiento muy dócil y fácilmente aplacado.

"Edward, trajiste a Libby de vuelta," me repitió.

"Sí, ella regresó conmigo," dije, forzando a mi boca en una sonrisa.

"No debiste haberle dicho a ese chico lo que le dijiste, Edward. Estuvo mal. Rompiste el corazón de Libby," me dijo, su cara estaba llena de tristeza.

"¿Qué le dijo al chico?" preguntó Bella, mirándome para calibrar mi reacción. Solamente asentí. Muy para mi sorpresa, había picado mi curiosidad y quería saber de qué estaba hablando.

"Edward, no debiste haber enviado a Carlisle lejos," dijo, aún mirándome. "El bebé necesita un padre," agregó, mirándome con una ira completamente impotente que sólo una mujer enferma, de edad avanzada, podría transmitir.

"Está bien," dijo Ojos Cafés, hablando con una voz suave y tranquilizadora. Palmeó la mano de mi abuela. "estoy aquí ahora," agregó. Mi abuela se relajó con la calmada voz de Bella y con su gentil toque. Una vez más, su mirada se perdió en algún punto en la distancia y su mente la llevó a otro lugar.

Nuestra atención se movió a la enfermera que entró a la habitación para revisar los signos vitales de mi abuela.

"Hola," dijo, saludándonos animadamente mientras ponía el expediente en el otro lado de la cama. "me sorprende que siga despierta, usualmente toma su siesta a esta hora del día," agregó. "¿Cómo se está sintiendo, muchachita?" preguntó, tomando cuidadosamente el brazo de mi abuela para envolverlo con cojín para medir la presión arterial. Mi abuela no contestó, simplemente mostró esa dócil, vacía sonrisa a la enfermera.

"Probablemente deberíamos dejarla descansar ahora," sugirió Bella. Asintiendo, me levanté, tomando la mano de Bella entre la mía.

Cuando miré hacia mi abuela, noté que sus ojos ya habían comenzado a cerrarse. Ella se fatigaba con facilidad y era obvio que esta visita había sido mucho para ella. Nos despedimos de la enfermera y mientras me alejaba de la cama de mi abuela, palmeé el mismo lugar que había palmeado cuando entré—pero esta vez, era la manera silenciosa de decir 'gracias.'

La segunda vez que caminamos por el corredor, Bella me dio un abrazo.

"Te amo, Edward. Mucho," me dijo.

"También te amo. Mucho," le repetí en respuesta.

Caminamos al carro y decidimos ir a casa. Bella insistió en quedarse esa noche, diciendo que nuestra primera cita 'real' había sido la noche anterior, cuando le había construido un fuerte, y diciendo que ir a restaurante no llegaría a superar eso. Yo sabía que ella también era consciente de que en realidad no estaba de ánimo como para hacer mucho, exceptuando una comida tranquila en casa, y ella quería ofrecerme una razón para hacer solamente eso. Ordenamos comida tailandesa y la comimos mientras el sol invernal se convertía en rojizo afuera.

"Gracias por ir conmigo," le dije, antes de tomar un trago de cerveza para aligerar lo picante de la comida. "Por animarme a ir," agregué.

"Hiciste lo correcto. Y creo que fue muy valiente de tu parte hacerlo," contestó, sonriendo gentilmente.

"No me siento valiente. Sólo…extrañamente aliviado, creo. Honestamente, fue muy triste verla tan frágil y enferma, pero me ayudó a dejar ir mucho del enojo que tenía contra ella. Es un alivio no tener que estar tan molesto. Y tenías razón en eso de escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Porque…yo quería saber. Aún quiero saber", confesé, expresando mi necesidad de imaginar mi pasado. Bella alcanzó mi mano y enrolló sus dedos alrededor de los míos.

"Sé que quieres," respondió, su rostro tierno, dulce.

Estaba animado por su sincera compasión y su deseo de ayudarme, y sentí la tensión irse de mí—gracias a Ojos Cafés, una buena comida y una agradable ración de cerveza fría.

"Hey," comencé, "¿Por qué estás allá?" pregunté juguetonamente, incluso aunque estaba sentada a mi lado.

"Oh, bueno, estoy acá porque nadie me invita a sentarme en su regazo mientras comíamos. No soy tan pretenciosa como _algunas personas_ lo son, Edward," bromeó, sonriéndome.

"He aprendido a no ser pretencioso a tu alrededor, nunca más, Ojos Cafés. Siempre me equivoco," dije con gran resignación mientras la ponía en mi regazo. Ella besó mi mejilla y abrió su boca cuando la alimenté con mis palillos.

"Oh, ¿así que no crees que vine aquí para hacer como si fuera la primera vez que 'ceno' contigo?" preguntó arrugando su boca y riendo.

"¿Querías…que _hiciera_ eso?" gruñí en su oído. Ella volteó hacia mí y frunció su ceja.

"¿Un cerdo gruñe?" bromeó.

No respondí; simplemente solté bufidos en su oreja mientras ella reía fuertemente, mi piel y mi cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas.

"Estoy feliz…de verte feliz, Edward," me dijo, acariciando mi mejilla.

"Gracias. También me gusta cuando estás feliz," contesté.

"¿Estás complacido de saber más que antes?" preguntó, aludiendo al pequeño fragmento de información de mi abuela que nos había facilitado anteriormente.

"_Yeah_, lo estoy," respondí, asintiendo lentamente.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, y pronto nuestras sonrisas se volvieron contagiosas, y los dos nos encontramos sonriéndonos mutuamente.

"Tu padre", dijo Bella, mientras sus hermosos ojos, llenos de vida, miraban dentro de los míos. "su nombre es Carlisle".

"Carlisle Cullen," dije, casi para mí mismo. "Mi padre…tiene un nombre," declaré, el significado detrás de mis palabras me dieron una sensación de satisfacción que reamente no esperaba.

"Y su hijo en un hombre increíble," murmuró, sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos. "Hermoso, por dentro y por fuera," dijo suavemente, pasando su pulgar por mis labios.

Después de alimentar a Bella con una generosa porción de helado de mi tazón, la comida se volvió repentinamente muy secundaria. Nos besamos y acariciamos en nuestro camino al dormitorio, y en el proceso, arrojamos la ropa, prenda por prenda.

"Déjame hacerte sentir bien, amor," susurró Bella en mi oreja antes de sentarme en el borde de la cama y arrodillarse frente a mí. Echándome hacia atrás apoyado en las palmas de mis manos, veía su cara mientras su boca se movía arriba y abajo alrededor de mí. Se sentía fantástico, pero también ayudó a mi mente a adormecerse pacíficamente.

"Gracias, Ojos Cafés," le dije cuando se acurrucó a mi lado en la cama.

"Deja de agradecer cada cinco minutos," me tomó el pelo, besando mi cuello y jugando con el vello de mi pecho.

"No puedo evitarlo. Tú haces todo tipo de cosas agradables. Casi haces que me preocupe. Usualmente eres más desagradable," bromeé.

"¿Ah, sí? Es solo porque el Dr. Slick ha dejado el edificio**(1)**," se mofó en respuesta.

"Uh, gracia', _mucha'muchasgraciash_," dije, haciendo mi mejor personificación de Elvis. Bella se rió fuertemente y golpeó mi pecho.

"¡Ahí estás agradeciéndome de nuevo! Para ya," ordenó, agitando su dedo hacia mí.

"Y ella está de regreso. Pensé que nunca volvería a verla, señora. ¿Puedo, por favor, tener otro?" pregunté, agarrando su dedo y mordisqueándolo.

"¿Tener otro qué?"

"Tomaré uno de cada cosa. Sería poco codicioso de esa manera," dije con una carcajada, cambiando de lugar, para quedar sobre ella.

"En ese caso, sírvete tú mismo," canturreó.

Y lo hice, hasta que gimió y gritó mi nombre, una y otra vez. Eventualmente, caímos en un pacífico sueño, con Bella debajo de mí, y mi palma descansando en su perfecto y redondo pecho.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente, ya que yo estaba inundado de trabajo en el hospital. Por insistencia de Bella, fui a visitar a mi abuela una vez más antes de que fuera dada de alta y regresara a su casa de retiro. Agradecidamente, ella estaba dormida cuando lo hice. Leí rápidamente su expediente, satisfecho de que su salud fuera tan buena como podía serlo. Di una última palmada en su sábana antes de irme, y me prometí a mí mismo visitarla una vez más antes de que su enfermedad la reclamara.

Ese viernes, con Bella decidimos cenar y ver un DVD en casa. Cuando le pregunté qué podía hacer para ayudar, ella solo me pidió que le diera un baño después de la cena. Estaba encantado de cumplir con todo lo que requiriera remover su ropa, y con mucho gusto le tomé la palabra a su petición.

Bella emergió, de su cálido, baño de burbujas con olor a—las burbujas cortesía mía y de un ingenioso producto llamado _Classic Fudge Cake_ **(2) **que Ojos Cafés tuvo el buen tino de señalarme mientras veíamos una tienda online de lo que productos de cuidado de belleza o algo así que las mujeres amaban usar. Hice una nota mental del nombre y ordenaré cinco botes.

"Algo aquí huele comestible," ronroneé mientras tomaba su cuerpecito envuelto en una toalla y lo rodeaba con mis brazos. "Como un pastel. Debe de ser mi cumpleaños. ¿Tú eres mi regalo?" bromeé, masajeando flagrantemente su perfecto y pequeño culo, y metiendo mi nariz en su cuello para olerlo de arriba a abajo.

"Sí, soy tu regalo. Y tal vez me quedaré para ser tu futuro," rió, guiñando hacia mí. Apartó mis manos para que pudiera quitarse la toalla y vestirse.

_Mi futuro. Con Ojos Cafés en él. Creo que me gustaba eso._

"Así que, ¿Vemos una película?" preguntó, poniéndose la parte de arriba del pijama de seda y sacándome de mi ensueño.

"Uh, sí. Estaba pensando en _Bladerunner__**(3)**_. Es una de mis favoritas," sugerí.

"Claro," contestó con una animada sonrisa mientras se aventaba a la cama.

Mientras mirábamos el filme que yo había visto incontables veces antes, fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de algo un poco irónico—para un chico que es entusiasta de la ciencia ficción, y uno de sus libros favoritos es sobre robots que son tan parecidos a los humanos que son indistinguibles, había vivido una existencia mecánica hasta ahora.

Me las había arreglado para vivir una vida en la que estaba completamente aislado y limitaba la mayoría de las interacciones con los demás a un grado tan pequeño, que yo podría irme lejos silenciosamente, inadvertidamente y sin ningún tipo de huella duradera. Vivía como había sido concebido—desconocido y sin pertenecer a nadie en particular.

La suave forma durmiendo presionada contra mi pecho me había ayudado a cambiar todo eso —ella lo hizo simplemente siendo ella misma y ofreciéndome la oportunidad de atarme a otro ser humano. Ella vio al hombre que era—fácil de palabra, encantador, coqueto—sin embargo, ella fue lo suficientemente perceptiva para ver algo más, algo que despertó su interés más allá de lo puramente físico.

Mientras me quedaba dormido, pensé en cómo mi mundo sería pequeño, anestesiado, y de hecho muy mecánico, sin ella.

Desperté unas pocas horas más tarde porque Bella gritaba mi nombre. Me senté muy erguidamente, aliviado de que ella estuviera a mi lado, de la misma manera que cuando me había dormido. Solo que ahora, ella giraba su cuerpo hacia atrás y adelante, gimiendo y sin aliento.

"Ojos Cafés," dije, acariciando su espalda para despertarla. "Estás teniendo una pesadilla. Despierta," agregué, ahora sacudiéndola gentilmente para que se levantara y calmara.

Volteé y encendí la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche. Los ojos de Bella finalmente se abrieron; estaban rojos por haber llorado en sueños. Cuando me vio, sus manos agarraron fuertemente la parte de enfrente de mi camiseta, casi estrangulándome, y me abrazó muy fuertemente.

"¡Edward!" jadeó en mi hombro, llorando en mi camiseta.

"Hey, fue solamente un sueño, lo que sea que haya sido," la calmé, palmeando su espalda.

"Por favor no me dejes, Edward, por favor," imploró, aún sollozando.

"¿Dejarte?" pregunté, pasmado. "¿Qué puso esa idea en tu cabeza?" pregunté en voz alta, limpiando su cara con el borde de mi camiseta.

"soñé que estabas parado enfrente de mí, diciendo algo…pero cuando hablabas, eran sólo sonidos, ruidos que no podía descifrar. Yo decía 'No puedo entenderte,' pero tú seguías haciéndolo. Y de repente, te habías ido. Pestañeé, y ya no estabas ahí—incluso tu casa, todo—estaba completamente vacío," dijo, llorando contra su mano.

"No, no lo haría, dulce niña," la regañé, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de ella. "Nunca te haría eso," dije antes de besarla en la frente. Me incliné para tomar algunos pañuelos. Bella se sentó y limpió su cara, aún mirándome como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. La expresión de su cara estaba matándome, así que la jalé hacia mí, indicándole en señas que se sentara en mi regazo.

"Edward…yo," trató de decir, obviamente luchando para decir algo que tenía en mente.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, acariciando su mejilla. Se tomó un minuto para componerse y organizar sus pensamientos. Ladeó su cabeza y me miró expectante.

"Tú sabes que nada está escrito en piedra—que algunas veces, las cosas simplemente no funcionan. Pero todo lo que pido, es que si alguna vez llegas a ese punto," dijo nerviosamente, "por favor, Edward, _por favor_, no me dejes sin antes hablar conmigo," agregó, la última parte casi inentendible porque empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Murmuró una disculpa, y yo estaba a punto de aplicar mi técnica de abrazos de oso, cuando descubrí cuál debía ser la razón por la que la pesadilla la afectó tanto. Indudablemente habíamos avanzado unidos el uno al otro, y eso la hacía aprehensiva por lo que estaba por venir.

Era consciente de que parte de todo esto era la pérdida de su padre. La plática de Reneé en Acción de Gracias sobre el corazón roto de Bella me vino a la mente. Su muerte fue repentinamente, su partida fue inesperada. Su pena, aunque no estaba fresca, aún persistía.

_Ella no quiere que esté un día y me vaya al siguiente._

Había estado tan atrapado por lo de mi abuela y todas las cosas relacionadas a mi pasado, que no había prestado atención a lo que _ella _necesitaba de _mí_, y veía que tenía que arreglarlo lo más rápido posible.

No me iba a ir a ningún lado. Era tan simple como eso. La amaba. Nunca había amado a una mujer antes—y aunque era verdad que no tenía bases para comparar, el hecho de que eso no me molestaba, decía mucho. Ninguna mujer había tenido mi atención por tanto tiempo, por no hablar de dejarlas estar a mi alrededor como a ella. Nunca había confiado en una mujer del modo en que confío en ella, y la manera en que ella sólo me había mostrado compasión y empatía, simplemente me asombraba.

Mi felicidad estaba solamente limitada por cuán feliz podía hacerla. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

"Ojos Cafés, no me iré a ningún lado. Lo prometo," le dije, quitando un mechón de cabello de su cara.

"No tienes que prometerlo," protestó, pero su mirada triste ocultaba la sinceridad de sus palabras.

"Claro que debo. Porque realmente hablo en serio. De verdad lo prometo. Nunca podría simplemente irme, no cuando sé lo que siento," le dije, besando sus labios.

"Gracias," contestó, su cara iluminándose y sus labios formando una sonrisa.

"Te amo," le dije, besando su mano.

"También te amo," dijo, besando mi mano.

"Ya sabes," comencé, sintiéndome ligeramente ansiosos mientras dejaba salir las palabras. "quiero que tengamos un futuro juntos. A lo que me refiero es…veo esto como algo de larga duración, y espero que tú también lo hagas," confesé, rogándole a Dios que ella también lo creyera. No tuve que esperar mucho por su respuesta, porque ella sonrió abiertamente y asintió con entusiasmo.

"Sí, también quiero eso," dijo, antes de darme un largo y profundo beso.

"Así que, como dije—no me iré pronto. Porque, francamente, Ojos Cafés, no me voy a ir a ningún lado sin mi mantita de pechos," confesé, fingiendo una expresión grave antes de mirar descaradamente su pecho para una buena evaluada, y no pude evitarlo, especialmente cuando junté mis labios.

"Y una vez más, un momento serio reducido a su mínimo común denominador," regañó, pero se rió a pesar de su irritación.

"Soy bueno con las fracciones. Y unidades de medida…veamos, una pizca de e_sto_," dije en broma, pellizcándole el trasero, provocado un chirrido suave de sus labios. "Y un puñado de _esto_," continué, acunando su suave pecho en mi mano.

"Oh, ¿_Tú_ eres el cocinero ahora, huh?" acusó, dándome lo que ella llamaba 'la Mirada acusadora',' pero yo únicamente vi algo completamente inofensivo, y, de hecho, bastante hermoso.

"Sí. De hecho, voy a hacer una acomida contigo. En este momento," dije con una gran sonrisa. Palmeé su almohada, indicándole que se recostara.

"Vamos a ver aquí, tengo toda clase de deliciosos ingredientes para trabajar," bromeé, pasando mi mano por toda su pierna hasta llegar a su pie. Besé el mismo dedo meñique del pie que había inspeccionado tantos meses atrás cuando se lastimó mientras se mudaba.

"Dedos de pie de _Bubblegum__**(4)**_, mis favoritos," dije mientras ella los movía para mí. "Filete de _planta_," agregué, haciéndole cosquillas en la parte inferior de su pie para poder oírla reír.

"Tierna _pierna de cordero_," murmuré mientras acariciaba suavemente su muslo con mis dos manos. Ella me regaló una sonrisa modesta y acarició mi mejilla.

"Mmm, sabrosos y pequeños _dedosdedama_," continué, poniendo su mano contra mis labios y besando sus dedos, uno por uno.

Moviéndome lentamente por su brazo, besé y acaricié perezosamente su piel, llegando a su hombro, y después bajando al costado de su torso, justo encima de su cintura.

"_Primera costilla_—suculenta," suspiré, esta vez haciéndole cosquillas con mis labios, disfrutando la manera en que su cuerpo se sacudía cuando jugaba con ella.

Me deslicé hasta su cintura, entre su escote y a su cuello, deteniéndome cuando alcancé su cara. Pasé mis dedos por su largo cabello, jugando con un mechón.

"_Cabello de ángel_, tan exuberante y extenso," le dije con una sonrisa. Ladeó su cabeza tímidamente, su rubor por todas sus mejillas y haciendo girar mi cabeza.

Ella tiró de mi camiseta, diciéndome que acercara mi cara a la suya. Me besó fervientemente y la besé con igual entusiasmo. Sus labios, tan dulces y suaves, abiertos gentilmente, y yo probando con impaciencia su boca de caramelo.

Cuando trató de pesar mi camiseta por encima de mis hombros, la detuve. Todavía no había acabado con mi tour culinario.

"Paciencia, Ojos Cafés. Hay más delicias gastronómicas que aún debo saborear," ronroneé, regresando a mi camino por su cuerpo, quedándome muy cerca de su pecho.

"Jugosos y maduros _melones_," dije, deleitándome con sus suaves gemidos cuando besé y lamí un pezón y tiré y pellizqué del otro con mi mano. Gemí cuando deslicé mi mano por en medio de sus piernas y sentí la tibia humedad que se acumulaba ahí.

"Y por último, pero definitivamente no menos importante," dije con una sonrisa antes de besar desde su cadera hasta su hueso púbico. "Mi favorito de todos—_sashimi__**(5)**_," reí entre dientes, mirándola y sonriendo.

"Dios, te amo," suspiró con una pequeña risilla.

"Te amo. Y todas tus deliciosas partes," le dije antes de probar la más deliciosa de todas. La provoqué, llevándola al borde del clímax varias veces, hasta que sus gemidos se convirtieron en gruñidos. Solo pude estar seguro de mí, cuando yo terminé y ella colapsó en un sueño tan profundo que no recordó ningún sueño o pesadilla.

Desperté la mañana siguiente por los sonidos y olores de un desayuno cocinándose, causándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja incluso antes de estar completamente consciente. Deambulé a la cocina, aún quitándome el sueño de los ojos. Fui recibido con la visión de Bella bailando al ritmo de las canciones del _iPod _que estaba conectado al sistema de sonido de la sala. _The White Album__**(6)**_ sonaba a través de las bocinas mientras Ojos Cafés cantaba adorablemente fuera de tono sobre Desmond and Molly Jones**(7)**.

"Ob-la-di Ob-la-da**(8)**," reí, besando su mejilla.

"_Good Morning, Sunshine_ (Buenos Días, Sol)," contestó, sonriéndome mientras tomaba sus pequeñas caderas en mis manos y la sacudía al ritmo de la música.

"_Goos Morning, Good Morning_ (Buenos días, buenos días)," repliqué con un guiño, moviendo mi palma por sus costados. Traté de tirar de ella para que bailáramos, cogiendo sus manos, pero ella se alejó.

"_Day Tripper_ (día dominguero o de paseo)," dijo con un gesto resignado y encogiéndose de hombros.

"_I Want to Hold Your Hand_ (Quiero sostener tu mano)," protesté con mala cara. "_Please, Please Me_, (Por favor, compláceme)" agregué juguetonamente, ladeando mi cabeza hacia ella y acercándome.

"_Get Back_,(Ve hacia atrás)" me advirtió, agitando su dedo hacia mí y frunciendo el seño juguetonamente.

"_Come Together? _(¿Vamos juntos?)" pedí, sacando mi labio inferior. Sabía que no se podía resistir a él.

"_Tell Me Why_, (Dime por qué)" dijo, entornando sus ojos de 'lince' hacia mí.

"_I Need You_, (Te necesito)" le dije simplemente. "_Eight Days a Week_, (Ocho días a la semana)" agregué, acercándome a ella lo más posible. Me vió por unos segundos y suspiró.

"_Come and Get It_, (Ven y consíguelo)" se resignó, alargando sus brazos.

Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y tomé su mano en la mía, girándonos suavemente en un pequeño círculo.

"_Love Me Do?_(¿Me amarías?)" le pedí al oído. Se hizo hacia atrás para ver mi cara, y sonrió.

"_Across the Universe_,(A través del universo)" profesó. "_Here_, (Aquí)" dijo, besando el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, "_There_, (Allá)" agregó, besando mi sien, "_and_ _Everywhere_, (Y en cualquier parte)" concluyó, besando mis labios.

Bailamos estrechamente, el pecho de Bella contra el mío. Envolví mis dos brazos alrededor de su cintura y en realidad no pude resistir la tentación de dejar que mis manos recorrieran el paisaje de la parte baja de la espalda, hasta la suave curva donde su espalda se transformaba, con gracia, en la parte posterior más deliciosamente firme que un hombre pudiera acariciar.

"_Magical Mystery Tour_ (Viaje o tour mágico y misterioso)," susurré, mientras miraba a mi mano moverse por su torso hasta acunar su pecho. Ella tenía una mirada que expresaba un poco de irritación, pero cuando mi pulgar rozó su pezón, su expresión se suavizó y cerró sus ojos.

"_Should Have Known Better_, (Debiste haberlo sabido mejor)" dijo con resignada impaciencia, antes de soltar una risa ligera.

Moví mi mano a su cara y acuné su mejilla. Ella se volteó y presionó sus labios contra mi palma, besándola suavemente.

"_All You Need Is Love_,(Todo lo que necesitas es amor)" me dijo.

"_Yes It Is_,(Sí, eso es)" contesté. "_Yesterday_?(¿Ayer?)" comencé, antes de señalarme a mí mismo. "_Nowhere Man_,(Hombre de ningún lugar)" dije con el ceño fruncido. "_Till There Was You_,(Hasta que estuviste tú)" expliqué, sosteniéndola cerca.

"_All My Loving_, (Todo mi amor)" confesó. "_It's For You_,(Es para ti)" agregó, tomando mi mano y poniéndola de regreso en su mejilla. Sonreí mientras pensaba para mí mismo que estar con ella era la mejor cosa que me había pasado en un largo tiempo.

"_Getting Better_,(Mejorando)" dije, "_In My Life_(En mi vida)". Acaricié su mejilla con la punta de mi pulgar.

"_Hold Me Tight_?(¿Ábrazame fuerte?)" pidió, poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

"_I Will_,(Lo haré)" contesté, enredando mis dedos en su cabello y besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

"_P.S. I Love You_,(Posdata te amo)" susurró en mi oreja.

"_When I'm Sixty-Four? _(¿Cuándo tenga sesenta y cuatro?)" pregunté con una sonrisa.

"_Oh, Darling! _ (¡Oh, cariño!)" suspiró, besándome. Me sonrió y rascó mi barbilla. "_We Can Work It Out_, (Podemos resolverlo)" contestó asintiendo.

Bailamos por unos pocos minutos más hasta que Ojos Cafés dijo que mis huevos se arruinarían si no los atendía pronto. De mala gana, la dejé ir y me resigné a únicamente mirarla mientras se movía sin problemas de una tarea a otra, tarareando y sonriendo. Mientras disfrutaba de la vista de mi _chef de omelets_ cocinar otra de sus especialidades, pensamientos sobre el futuro y planes a largo plazo vinieron a mí mente.

_¿Seguirás necesitándome, seguirás alimentándome, cuando tenga sesenta y cuatro?_

Me encantaría incluir a Bella en esos pensamientos y planes—que estuviera conmigo en ese futuro. Y quería ofrecerle la oportunidad de gastar ese tiempo, lo largo que este fuera, con alguien que fuera más que el buen hablador que yo era cuando me conoció.

"¿Ojos Cafés?" la llamé suavemente desde donde estaba recargado en la barra de la cocina, donde estaba recargado.

"¿Hmm?" respondió, de pie delante de la estufa, atenta a las varias cosas que estaba cocinando.

"No quiero ser ese hombre más," le dije.

"¿Qué hombre?" preguntó, mirándome con una expresión de confusión.

"Ese hombre. El que era cuando te conocí," contesté, poniendo mis dedos contara el granito.

"Edward," se rió, "No has sido 'ese hombre' por mucho tiempo—quizás nunca," me informó, agitando su cabeza.

"Quiero ser una mejor persona que la que era," repliqué, acercándome a la mesa con ella, mientras ella comenzaba a servirnos el desayuno.

"Ya lo eres," me dijo, deslizando con cuidado mis huevos en mi plato y sonriendo.

"Pero, aún hay un montón que no sé sobre mí mismo. Quizás si supiera más, sería capaz de avanzar para bien. Entonces sabría que no seré ese hombre' de nuevo," expliqué.

"_Okay_," dijo, bajando su sartén y espátula. Me volvió a mirar con la misma suave expresión, esa que me hacía querer darle el último centavo de mi cartera, el último bocado de comida que no volvería a ver, y el corazón que no pensé que tuviera.

"Necesito un favor," dije, mi expresión volviéndose más seria mientras tomaba sus manos y las besaba.

"Lo que sea, solo dilo," dijo, mirándome con curiosidad.

"Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a mi padre," dije, sabiendo que necesitaría su ayuda de más maneras que esa.

* * *

**(1)Es el nombre de una empresa que vende artículos para pesca**

**(2)Se traduciría como: pastel dulce clásico o algo así, es de una tienda en línea que se llama 'Philosophy'**

**(3)** **es una****película****de****ciencia ficción****estadounidense****, dirigida por****Ridley Scott****, estrenada en****1982****y basada lejanamente en la****novela****de****Philip K. Dick****:**_**¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?**_**(****1968****). Se ha convertido en un clásico de la****ciencia ficción****y precursora del género****cyberpunk****. Obtuvo dos nominaciones a los****Óscar****.**

**(4)Goma de mascar**

**(5)**** es un plato japonés que consiste principalmente en****mariscos****o****pescado****crudos, cortados finamente**

**(6)Álbum de The Beatles, ya saben el que la portada es toda blanca con sólo el nombre de la banda**

**(7) y (8) canciones de ese mismo álbum**

Y aquí está, chicas, como dije, cada semana, lo más probable es que sea entre miércoles y jueves los días que actualice, ya que al parecer los miércoles son los días que me puedo traducir de corrido…

Y ¿Qué opinan de la abuela de Edward? Mejoró su opinión o la odian?

Respuestas a los rr

**fanny cuhawi: **Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste leer esta historia (:

**lesly jailenne**: No, de verdad gracas por leer y dejar review

**noheblack: **Sí, regresé y para no irme de nuevo (: y sí, esos dos son un amor, gracias por tu rr

**Samy: **Pff, Edward es tan tierno a veces que me dan ganas de raptarlo, gracias por tu rr

Y bueno, chicas, la verdad estoy un poco desilusionada, no es que esperara tener el mismo número de reviews que antes, pero en el pasado hubo muchos menos que en el del gran regreso, aún así, seguiré traduciendo y leyendo cada cosa que comentan, siempre me sacan sonrisas (:

Y bueno, una chica me mencionó que quizás sería más fácil si pusiera las notas dentro de la traducción, no al final; y bueno, eso hacía, pero una chica de Los Malos Fics me dijo que no debía y varias cosas no muy agradables hace tiempo, así que quizás no sea o mejor, lamento que esto les cause incomodidades.

Y por último, las quiero invitar a leer la otra traducción que realizo en conjunto con Carlita: Encuentros Nocturnos, les dejo el link por si quieren pasarse, ya saben, deben quitarle los espacios

www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net / s/7038856 /1/Encuentros _Nocturnos

Nos leemos la próxima semana

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	25. Chapter 25

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de __**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

_Ya saben, mi eterna gratitud a __**ericastelo**__ por hacer de esto algo decente y ayudarme a mejorar la traducción…_

_Capítulo dedicado a __**Carlita aka MaeCllnWay**__, porque es una bitchie , ella sabe por qué, pero así la amo y todo; y porque ella me presionó para que no dejara de traducir_

* * *

**BPOV.**

"Así que, ¿la polla salvaje está domada y quiere saber de qué polla viene?" me preguntó Rose, riendo en su _caramel macchiato._

"Polla salvaje viniendo…" repitió Alice distraídamente, su mirada perdida en el espacio mientras removía su _chai._ "¿De nuevo, de qué estamos hablando?" bufó.

"Ustedes chicas, no tienen absolutamente ninguna capacidad para poner atención. Es sorprendente, en serio," me quejé, agitando mi cabeza hacia ellas. Quería estar más irritada, pero no podía. La verdad era que, Alice y Rose, en su propia y ridícula manera, me daban más sensatez con sus vulgares bromas y puntos de vista sin sentido acerca de las relaciones que cualquier pastilla o psiquiatra pudieran darme.

"No, en serio," comenzó Rose, "Esto es bueno. Quiere encontrar a su papá. Y tú, porque nunca puedes decirle 'no' a este tipo, quieres ayudar," resumió con aire de seguridad, como si estuviera en un alto rango, por sus observaciones increíblemente sofisticadas.

"Rose, por supuesto que no podía decir 'no' a esto. No podría decir 'no' a cualquier cosa que quisiera decirme sobre su familia o a cualquier cosa en la que necesitara mi ayuda," dije en voz baja. Dejé caer mis hombros y bajé mi cabeza, descansando mi barbilla en mi pecho.

Solo estaba haciendo lo que podía por él—no sabía de qué otra manera ser. Él confiaba en mí, se fiaba de mí; esas eran cosas que él no había hecho con alguien más. A veces la idea por sí sola me abrumaba, por unas cuantas razones. Me hacía feliz, tan insanamente feliz, saber que él me estaba dando algo que nunca le había dado a nadie más.

Pero también me asustaba terriblemente.

Sentía como si estuviera tratando de cuidar algo muy pequeñito y delicado, pero también muy importante para mí. No quería arruinarlo. No podía fallarle y hacer que se arrepintiera de confiar en mí. Él estaba lidiando con cosas que por años había tratado de ignorar. Estaba causando que pasara por una carga emocional muy desordenada. No quería hacer nada que hiciera que el ya inestable terreno en el que estaba, cambiara.

Por no mencionar…había una cosa divertida acerca del amor. Cuando la persona que amas siente dolor, incluso si tú no hiciste nada para causarlo, ¿adivina qué? Tú sientes ese dolor también. Tal vez no lo sientes tan agudamente como ellos, pero, joder, sientes parte de él.

Alice debió haber notado la manera derrotada en que me desmoroné en nuestra mesa del Starbucks, y palmeó mi mano antes de intervenir con su propia opinión.

"Bella," dijo, "Sé cuanto quieres ayudar a tu Dr. Sementalcomestible. Creo que es increíble que te importe tanto," consoló.

"Gracias. De hecho sí me importa mucho. Quiero ayudar a mejorar las cosas para él," dije, jugando con el agitador de madera para el café en mis manos.

"¿Cómo fue conocer a su vieja _Abuela_?" preguntó Rose, mirándome por encima de la taza de café que tenía entre sus labios.

"En realidad no fue tan malo. No sabía qué esperar; no estaba segura de si ella iba a ser agradable, o simplemente una completa perra, o algo. Pues resulta que ella es sólo una inofensiva señora que apenas puede mantener una conversación antes de necesitar una siesta," expliqué. "Me sentí mal por ella. Y por él. Todos esos años sintiéndose enojado, culpable. Un desperdicio," agregué frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Cómo reaccionó él con ella?" chilló Alice.

"Bien, podría decir que estaba temeroso al principio—incluso antes de que dejáramos el apartamento y durante el viaje al hospital. Así que traté de tranquilizarlo lo más que pude. Yo entré y la vi primero, sólo para ver cómo estaba. Pero entonces, estuvo todo ese asunto en donde ella creyó que yo era la madre de él. No sabía si Edward podría manejar eso, así que primero le advertí," expliqué, llenándolas con los detalles que había pasado por alto cuando Alice me había mandado un mensaje más temprano.

"Maldición, eso _está_ jodido," dijo Rose, de nuevo declarando lo obvio.

"Una parte de mí está realmente nerviosa, ustedes saben, porque no sé qué pasará si sí encontraremos a su padre. ¿Va a querer tener algo que ver con Edward? ¿Estará molesto porque le tomó casi treinta años a Edward ponerse en contacto con él?" pregunté en voz alta, mientras sentía la ansiedad en mí empezando a crecer.

"Pero por otro lado," continué, "Estoy muriendo por saber qué diablos pasó. ¿Qué hicieron los padres de su mamá? Debió haber sido malo, porque ella se fue con un bebé y nunca les volvió a hablar," dije, mientras Alice asentía mostrando que estaba de acuerdo. Froté mi frente para tratar de relajarme un poco.

"¿Cómo le van a hacer? ¿Cómo van a buscarlo?" me preguntó.

"Bueno, estoy pensando en que seguramente debo buscar por mi cuenta primero. Quiero decir, probablemente yo debería contactarlo en vez de que Edward lo haga," razoné. "De esta manera, si el tipo no quiere tener nada que ver con Edward…" empecé a decir, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron. Era muy doloroso para mí el solo pensarlo.

"Será más fácil para Edward, que venga de ti," respondió Alice, completando mi idea. aunque, ella lo dijo con mucha más convicción que con la que yo lo hubiera hecho.

Descansé mi cabeza en mi palma mientras pensaba en que pasaría si, de hecho, esa escena acababa pasando. ¿Qué diría yo? ¿Cómo lo diría? Y su reacción…ni siquiera podía imaginar la mirada en su cara. Me destrozaría por dentro. La única cosa que podía hacer era esperar que Carlisle Cullen, quien sea que fuera, estuviera receptivo a la noticia de que tenía un hijo.

Sentí el familiar escozor de las lágrimas en mis ojos y empecé a abanicarme la cara con mi mano. Edward no sabía esto, pero había estado llorando intermitentemente los últimos días, y era principalmente para desahogarme porque estaba molesta. Todas las emociones dentro de mí: ansiedad, tristeza, miedo, e incluso enojo, necesitaban salir de mi sistema. Yo no me permitía 'descomprimirme,' o mostrar exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo enfrente de él. Anoche, sollocé débilmente en mi baño de burbujas con olor a chocolate, sabiendo que mientras tanto, Edward estaba limpiando lo que quedó de nuestra cena en la cocina.

No era que quisiera esconderle lo que estaba sintiendo, era simplemente que sabía que yo tenía que ser la de 'al mal tiempo buena cara' aquí, la que lo animara y mantuviera su espíritu alto. No podía hacer eso si estaba triste o nerviosa. Él lo notaría, sé que lo haría. Y la única vez que lo hizo, se volvió a cerrar, no por su propio miedo o infelicidad—si no para ahuyentar los míos.

"Aw, Bella Bolsa-de-Pelotas**(1)**," arrulló Alice, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mí. "No llores, chica. No importa lo que pase, todo se solucionará. Ya verás," me aseguró, siendo la persona que ve el vaso medio lleno de siempre.

"Escucha, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" preguntó Rose, ladeando su cabeza. "Que su padre es sea un imbécil y te aleja. Edward no estará feliz, pero no estará peor de cómo estaba. Al menos él sabrá, ¿cierto?" cuestionó retóricamente, estirándose para palmear mi brazo.

Me recordé las palabras que le había dicho a Edward la semana pasada: _Irá bien. Incluso si no está bien al principio, lo estará._ Y realmente lo creía. Yo sabía cómo era cuando las cosas estaban horriblemente _no _bien, experimentando el dolor de perder a mi papá. Eso había dolido más que cualquier cosa que me hubiera pasado antes. Pero todo mejoró. Con el paso del tiempo, todo estuvo bien. Podía ayudar a Edward con todo esto. Si su padre no quería nada con él, lo ayudaría a estar triste justo como lo hice con mi padre.

"Sí, ustedes tipas tienen razón. No quiero que su padre sea un pendejo, pero si lo es, creo que estoy lista para eso. Quiero ayudar a Edward si todo es así," declaré, agarrando agallas para realmente querer decir todo lo que había dicho.

"¿No es la niña más dulce o algo, Ro?" preguntó Alice, apuntándome con su pulgar. "¡Esta chica es una cuidadora!" exclamó.

"Prunella**(2)**, ya no eres la afortunada que le tocó vivir debajo de un caliente, desnudo ginecólogo," conjeturó Rose. "él es un bastardo con suerte. Caliente, sexy, bastardo con suerte," agregó.

Aparentemente, este extraño momento Hallmark**(3)** exigió una canción, porque de repente, Alice empezó a cantar a todo pulmón.

"_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _(Tú fuiste mis ojos cuando yo no podía ver)…_you were my cooch when I couldn't pee _(Tú fuiste mi vagina cuando no podía orinar_)..._" gorjeó, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por imitar a Celine Dion.

"_I'm everything I am, because you…boned me…_(Soy todo lo que soy, porque tú… me deshuesaste…)" **(4) **las dos cantando al unísono, balanceándose hombro con hombro en sus sillas.

_"¿Mi vagina cuando no podía orinar_?' ¿En serio?" dije, agitando mi cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos hacia ellas. La gente estaba mirándonos, pero realmente no era nada nuevo para mis dos mejores amigas hacer un espectáculo de ellas mismas. Ya ni siquiera me avergonzaba.

"¿Qué, Celine no la canta así?" preguntó Alice inocentemente. "Oh, mi error," agregó con indiferencia antes de doblarse, riendo. Rose hizo lo mismo, solo que ella golpeó la mesa un par de veces.

Escondí mi cara entre mis manos, haciéndoles creer que estaba mortificada, pero en realidad me estaba riendo con ellas. Mientras que la canción original de Celine Dion era completamente estúpida y cursi, quizás encontraba todo esto algo irónico. Edward y yo en verdad sacábamos algo significativo y cariñoso de cada uno—a través de los pantalones del otro. E incluso podía admitir que había algo divertido en eso.

La tarde del martes pasaba, y entré en la oficina de Shelly Cope para despedirme por ese día. Se había vuelto mi costumbre detenerme y charlar antes de salir.

"Así que, ¿has pensado acerca de tus planes, Bella?" preguntó, refiriéndose a nuestra charla de unas semanas antes. Shelly me había preguntado si había pensado en una carrera en servicio social, y quizás conseguir un curso en vez de seguir estudiando Inglés.

"Lo he hecho. Hablé con mi mama sobre eso y ella cree que es una gran idea. Y odio decir esto, pero juzgando la cara de alivio de mi asesor de tesis, él probablemente cree que es una buena idea, también," confesé con una carcajada. Creo que él había sabido desde hace un tiempo que mi corazón ya no estaba en eso.

"Pero ¿cómo te sientes _tú _con eso?" cuestionó. "Eso es lo que de verdad cuenta," agregó, sonriendo hacia mí.

Y si bien la pregunta que Shelly me acaba de hacer era bastante básica y simplemente obvia, yo realmente nunca había considerado que quería _yo _de mi vida hasta hace poco. Decidí especializarme en Inglés y Escritura Creativa porque eran materias en las que era buena. Por supuesto que las encontraba interesantes, pero ¿eso era un llamado académico para mí? Nunca me había detenido a hacerme esa pregunta; así que ¿cómo pudo haber sido alguna vez la respuesta 'sí'?

"Esto se siente bien para mí, sin duda. Se siente como…cuando estoy aquí, estoy haciendo algo que importa. Y cada vez que voy a casa, siento que hice algo positivo. Eso me hace feliz," le dije, sonriendo en respuesta.

"Estaba esperando que dijeras eso," dijo. "De hecho, Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera empezar a trabajar en los trámites para que seas voluntaria a tiempo completo una vez que te gradúes y empezaras a trabajar en obtener la certificación," agregó.

"Gracias, Shelly," repliqué, realmente agradecida por la oportunidad que me estaba dando. "No te defraudaré," prometí.

"De nada. Y sé que serás una adición maravillosa a nuestro personal" dijo, dándome un rápido abrazo.

"Oh," dije, una pregunta viniéndome a la cabeza. "Yo, um, tengo un problema personal. ¿Te importaría si te pido consejo?" pregunté, sintiéndome un poco rara.

"Claro," contestó en suave, calmada voz.

Tome una respiración profunda antes de hablar de nuevo. "Okay. Estoy en una situación en la que quizás deba darle a alguien…malas noticias. ¿Cómo crees que debería hacerlo? ¿Cómo debería decirle?" pregunté, hasta ese momento notando que estaba retorciendo las manos.

"¿Malas noticias? Esa es una palabra muy subjetiva: 'malas.' Significa un montón de cosas diferentes dependiendo de la persona…dependiendo de la situación. ¿Es la peor cosa que podrían escuchar?"

"Bueno, no creo que sería _así _de malo. Pero involucraría una pérdida…me refiero a que, la pérdida de una oportunidad de ser feliz. Lo haría sentirse decepcionado, por decir lo menos."

"¿Y por decir lo peor? ¿Cómo se sentiría?"

"Creo que se sentiría rechazado. Como si él no importara," dije, mi corazón sintiéndose muy triste.

"Y esta persona, él te importa, ¿No?"

"Sí. Él me importa más que nadie," dije, mi voz casi un susurro.

"Entonces eso realmente hace una diferencia en cómo lo digas, mientras él sepa que le importa a alguien—_tú_," contestó, tendiéndome un pañuelo y palmeando mi mano. Asentí y limpié mis ojos.

Me sentí reforzada por el sabio consejo de Shelly. Mientras estuviera ahí para Edward, él podría salir de todo esto. Creo que estaba lista para ayudarlo a encontrar a su padre y acercarlo a él, y podría aceptar lo que viniera, incluso si era malo.

"Gracias de nuevo. Por escuchar, y por ayudarme. Realmente lo aprecio," le dije, después de tomarme un minuto para reponerme.

"Hey, es por eso que me llaman 'Cope.'**(5)** Es lo que enseño a las personas a hacer," replicó con un guiño. Me ofreció un abrazo que acepté gustosa antes de ir abajo para encontrar a Edward e ir a casa.

Tan pronto como lo vi, pude decir que Edward había tenido un ocupado y agotador turno. Parecía exhausto, con bolsas debajo de sus ojos y sus pies arrastrándose lentamente mientras caminaba. Pero a pesar de su obvio bajo nivel de energía, él aún me ofreció una ancha sonrisa y un cálido beso cuando lo saludé en la entrada principal del hospital.

"Te mantuvieron ocupado, ¿huh?" pregunté, acariciando su mejilla mientras nos sentábamos en el carro y nos dirigíamos a casa.

"Sí, fue bastante brutal. Las mujeres embarazadas pueden ser de verdad, realmente mezquinas," se quejó con el ceño fruncido. "Una de ellas casi me arrancó el brazo cuando le dije que era muy tarde para la epidural. ¿ Acaso era culpa mía que su parto estuviera yendo muy rápido?" reclamó, masajeándose su bíceps. No pude evitar reírme de su autocompasión, pero palmeé su casi-arrancado brazo en una muestra de forzada simpatía.

"Sí, pero ¿puedes culparla por ser irrazonable? Dudo que ella estuviera pensando claramente, ya sabes, con el dolor casi insoportable y todo," me burlé. "probablemente yo también querría arrancar tu brazo," dije, antes de darme cuenta de las toneladas de implicaciones de mis palabras. "Quiero decir, si yo tuviera todo ese dolor, no, ya sabes, teniendo un bebé," modifiqué rápidamente, agitando las manos frenéticamente y con la esperanza de eludir la trampa que era mi propia boca.

"Yo…um," fue todo lo que Edward pudo decir. Se veía total y completamente sin palabras mientras sus ojos cansados de repente se abrían y miraba al camino delante de nosotros. Recé para que la parte de abajo del carro desapareciera y pudiera hacer alguna clase de rápido y brutal escape justo en medio de la Storrow Drive **(6) **y todo su tráfico. Mi plegaria no fue respondida, así que en cambio me puse a mirar por la ventana hasta que llegamos a casa.

Cuando Edward no salió del carro para abrir la puerta para mí, como usualmente lo hacía, lo miré, aún lamentando mi falta de filtro de palabras momentos antes. Gracias a Dios su cara ya no se veía tan aturdida, sólo tímida y dulce. Se inclinó y me besó antes de estudiarme. Él tenía una mirada de duda, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no estuviera seguro de si debía hacerlo. Le sonreí, porque usualmente eso servía para que él hablara cuando estaba nervioso. También yo me sentía nerviosa, hasta que me sonrió y supe que la rara tensión que había en el aire había empezado a disiparse.

De repente, los dos empezamos a decir palabras rápidamente el uno al otro, al mismo tiempo.

"La idea de niños nunca cruzó por mi mente hasta que te conocí," dijo rápidamente, como si estuviera tratando de que las palabras salieran antes de perder las agallas para decirlas.

"Quiero tener una familia algún día, me refiero a que, no justo ahora, pero algún día," confesé con la misma rapidez. Pero cuando lo que él acaba de decir se registró en mi cerebro. "¿En serio?" pregunté, ligeramente aturdida por lo que había admitido, pero al mismo tiempo, muy enternecida

"Sí. En serio," contestó, metiendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y con esa atractiva sonrisa hacia mí.

Miré nuestras manos descansando en la consola central, nuestros dedos entrelazados. Su mano era elegante, con hermosos dedos largos. La mía es pequeña, con los dedos casi todos de la misma longitud, a excepción de mi pulgar. Pero nuestras manos se acoplaban perfectamente porque podía abrir la mía tanto como para encajarla alrededor de la suya, y él presionaría sus nudillos fuertemente contra mis dedos para sostenerme tan fuertemente como pudiera.

"Ésto me recuerda cuando veníamos de regreso del festival de otoño," dije, el feliz recuerdo envolviéndome y haciéndome sonreír. "Te pedí que me dijeras algo dulce que me hiciera sentir bien," dije, mis ojos encontrando repentinamente el reloj del tablero muy interesante.

"Recuerdo eso," mencionó, mientras acercaba nuestras manos entrelazadas a su cara y las besaba. "Algo que te hiciera sentir a cien pies de altura_[Acá hace referencia es a la unidad de medida llamada pie]_" reflexionó con una sonrisa. Asentí y le di una tímida sonrisa en respuesta.

"Bien, sí," concordé. "Pero eso que acabas de decir, es…quizás un millón de veces mejor que lo otro," dije con un suspiro antes de besarlo. "Y esos son un montón de pies," agregué, riendo.

"¿Montones de pequeños pateadores?" dijo en voz baja, mientras se inclinaba y me besaba.

"Sí, quizás," respondí tímidamente, mientras sentía cómo mi cara se calentaba ante la simple idea de Edward y niños. "Vamos arriba antes de que diga algo que me avergüence a morir," hice notar. "Ambos estamos cansados y hambrientos. Vamos."

Estábamos dentro de mi cálido y pequeño apartamento, comiendo una rápida cena a base de sobras recalentadas de la cena que había hecho anoche mientras Edward trabajaba.

"Siempre cocino demasiado cuando no estás cerca. Quizás necesito toda la comida para mantenerme acompañada, así que hice una gran comida," bromeé, mientras pinchaba mis últimas verduras al vapor con mi tenedor.

"Hmmm," comenzó, mirándome con una ceja alzada. "Pensando en cosas 'grandes' cuando me extrañas, ¿huh?" alardeó. "Cuan Freudiano, fraülein_(señorita en alemán)_."

"Achtung_(respeto en alemán)_, bebé," le advertí, mirándolo juguetonamente, agitando mi dedo hacia él.

"Bueno, ahora, muchas cosas sobre mí son grandes…gran cerebro, manos grandes, pies grandes, gran—"

"¿Boca? O espera, ¿Quizás ego?" intervine. "¿De todas maneras, cómo es que aún tienes energía para seguir hablando?" bromeé.

"Ojos Cafés, ¿Cuando, de alguna manera u otra, me falta la energía para calentarte?" preguntó riéndose disimuladamente, antes de tomar mi mano y besarla suavemente.

"Uno de estos días…" amenacé en broma, agitando mi cabeza y hacienda un puño como Ralph Kramden de _The Honeymooners__**(7)**_.

"PDG(_Prisionero De Guerra)_, ¿Justo en el besador**(9)**?" preguntó, fingiendo estar espantado y alzando sus brazos.

"PDG," repetí, besando su besador. "Justo en tu besador," dándole un beso más, ya sabes, para asegurarme de que le había enseñado una lección.

"Directo a la luna," susurró en mi oído, levantándose de la mesa y llevándome con él. Limpiamos rápidamente la mesa y tomé mi laptop y mi celular antes de dirigirnos arriba, a la grande y más cómoda cama de Edward.

Me desnudé hasta quedar en "bra" y bragas, mientras Edward quedaba solo en bóxers. Aún no podía resistirme a la oportunidad de estudiar sus músculos mientras se hinchaban y flexionaban cuando él se movía. Desde su fuerte espalda, con sus anchos hombros y su largo torso de 'nadador', hasta sus ágiles piernas, nunca se gastaban por mirarlos. Él era simplemente hermoso.

"Hey, dulce niña," dijo, acomodándose a mi lado mientras subía el cómodo edredón lo más posible. "Creo que conozco esa mirada en tu cara," bromeó, muy probablemente porque él era consciente de lo que le hacía a mi cerebro (y al resto de mí) cuando lo veía sin ropa.

"Creo que he sido atrapada _in fraganti_ por mi cara roja, ¿huh?" contesté, demasiado ida como para hacer cualquier tipo de negación. También podía burlarme de mí misma.

"No es que me queje," dijo mientras sus labios se curvaban astutatemente hacia un lado.

"Por supuesto que no lo harías," respondí, descansando mi cabeza en el lado de su bíceps. Me volteé y le di un ligero beso de pico. "Oh, este es tu brazo lastimado, ¿no?" pregunté, mitad por preocupación, y, sinceramente, mitad porque no podía evitar burlarme de él.

"No, pero gracias por recordarme que incluso una mujer en la peor parte del parto podría golpearme si está lo suficientemente motivada," bromeó con un bostezo.

"Ni siquiera la conozco, pero quiero ser su amiga," dije burlonamente. "Le pediría los detalles. ¿Fue un seco golpe con el puño, o, algo como, un golpe de karate o quizás solo un gancho al codo?" bromeé a sus expensas.

"Oh, quieres saber para que también puedas usarlo contra mí, ¿cierto? Tú sabes, para el '_algún día_,'" se burló, volteando fácilmente la broma para que yo fuera el centro de esta.

"Te dije que no me había referido a eso," protesté con un puchero.

"Pero yo estaba esperando que tú lo hicieras," replicó, besándome y haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello con su cálido aliento. "Ya sabes, estaba pensando…"

"Uh oh," lo interrumpí con un pequeño bufido. Cubrió mi boca suavemente con su mano antes de decir '_ja ja ja' _ con un tono muy exagerado.

"Hablando de paternidad y familia: estaba pensando si solo podría encontrar a mi padre, esa parte de mi vida podría empezar quizás conociéndolo, o puedo finalmente dejarlo ir, si eso es lo que él decide. En cualquier caso, sabré donde estoy y podré partir de ahí," reveló.

"Lo sé, Edward. Lo encontraré por ti, si puedo," ofrecí, mientras estiraba mi cuello y besaba su frente. "Si me encuentro con un número telefónico o un correo electrónico, lo contactaré."

"Gracias, Ojos Cafés," susurró, acariciando mi mejilla.

"Y…ya sabes, no importa si tu padre quiere o no, siempre estaré aquí, tanto como tú me quieras," confesé, con cierta ansiedad, antes de basar el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Él levantó mi barbilla con la punta de su dedo y me dio un largo, cálido, lento beso para mostrar su gratitud.

"¿Tanto como yo te quiera, huh?" cuestionó. "No estoy seguro de si me gusta como suena. Quiero decir, ¿hay alguna otra mujer en la tierra a la que me gustaría atormentar, fastidiar, provocar, y con la cual bromear más que contigo? Porque si la encuentras, entonces yeah, estás fuera del trabajo, niña dulce," bromeó.

"Gracias. Postearé una lista del trabajo en monster(punto)com**(9)**. Ya no necesito este trabajo temporal. Aunque, verte en el hospital cada día después de que me gradúe quizás sea un poco raro," revelé, sacando la noticia un poco clandestinamente.

"¿Shelly te ofreció un puesto de tiempo completo?" preguntó, sentándose levemente. "Lo vas a tomar, ¿Cierto?" preguntó, su voz con expectación.

"Sí, por supuesto que sí. Empezaré en cuanto el periodo de primavera acabe. Haré un año de prácticas mientras aplico para un programa de MSW**(10)**; con suerte entraré en el de aquí o en alguno en Boston," expliqué con una sonrisa.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Ojos Cafés," suspiró, besándome por toda mi cara. "Y, seré honesto. No me gustaba la idea de que te fueras lejos. Estaría mintiendo si la idea de buscar un trabajo donde sea que tú terminaras no cruzó mi mente," me dijo en voz baja.

"Tú me _acosarías_," le tomé el pelo, incluso aunque mis ojos picaban ante el pensamiento de él llegando a tales extremos para estar conmigo. "Y te amo por eso," agregué.

"¿Tú crees que dejaría que cualquier imbécil elegido al azar tenga su brazo roto mientras estás en parto? No lo creo, Ojos Cafés. No va a pasar," refunfuñó.

"Sólo tú contemplarías tener niños conmigo para que no los tenga con alguien más. Aún así, de alguna manera es…algo tierno," le dije, sonriendo, pero sintiendo mi cara tomar color. "Dios, ¿estás feliz ahora? No me queda otra resolución," me quejé mientras besaba su palma.

"Bueno si mi razón es tan insuficiente, ¿cuál es la tuya?" me desafió.

"Porque amo a los niños…y odié ser hija única. Oh, y, uh, los bebés huelen bien," enlisté.

"¿Qué tiene que ver cualquiera de esas cosas conmigo?" preguntó, ligeramente ofendido de que ninguna de esas respuestas estuviera relacionada con él.

"Porque," comencé mientras rodaba mis ojos, "¿Tú crees que quiero golpear cualquier brazo de un imbécil elegido al azar?" jugueteé.

"Sólo _este_ imbécil, ¿huh?" se quejó mientras de volteaba, lanzando una pierna a encima de mí.

"Yep," confirmé, poniendo su mano en mi mantita de pechos izquierda—que estaba convenientemente localizada sobre mi corazón. Después de respirar unos pocos y cómodos suspiros juntos, nos relajamos en un pacífico sueño, con Edward murmurando acerca de al menos no ser cualquier imbécil y yo riéndome entre dientes suavemente en mi viaje a la tierra de los sueños.

Me desperté unas pocas horas después en un escenario muy familiar: Edward enroscado fuertemente alrededor de mí, algo como esas raras, anudadas raíces de un árbol viejo que se elevan y enroscan en la superficie del suelo alrededor del árbol—tirando y tirando por todos lados, y teniendo ninguna intención de dejar ir. Mientras que solía encontrar esto algo molesto, había prendido a amar la manera en que este hombre se aferraba a mí, incluso en su sueño. Lo que antes consideraba un peso alrededor de mi cuello, no se había convertido en una carga para mí, sino una vida entrelazada con la mía. Simplemente no podía ni lo quería de otra manera.

Así que, en lugar de liberarme con mordaces murmullos de molestia y ligeros codazos en sus costillas, con mi propia ternura suavicé su agarre a mi alrededor—besos en lugar de quejidos, caricias en vez de pinchazos y golpes. Cuando empezó a moverse y gemir, y sentí su cuerpo aflojarse y relajarse, supe que esa era la mejor manera de despertarlo. Y también funcionó para _despertarlo_, que era un bono adicional.

Me las arreglé para salir de debajo del gran cuerpo de hombre y rodar para estar encima de él.

"Esta es la mejor manera de despertar," suspiró, mientras lo besaba hasta su cuello y regresaba, para poder tener una larga y agradable vista de mi par favorito de llenos, sabrosos labios antes de liberarnos a ambos de nuestra ropa.

Quería que cada caricia y cada beso le mostrara lo que él significaba para mí. Como nos la habíamos arreglado juntos para construir en esta aparentemente complicada manera—intimando físicamente primero, y emocionalmente conectados en segundo lugar—que había funcionado para nosotros. Y lo convertimos en algo verdadero, real. Su corazón y su alma eran cosas que eran más preciadas para mí de lo que podría poner en palabras, había nacido de desarrollar una amistad y la confianza que habíamos tenido que aprender a cultivar juntos. La experiencia completa era como ninguna que hubiera imaginado que me pasaría a mí, pero pasó, y en un tiempo en mi vida en el que realmente, necesitaba sentir felicidad y amor.

"Edward…sé que juego un montón," susurré. "bromeo con que sólo te tolero, te aguanto…pero es nuestro juego, ¿Lo sabes?" dije, buscando una confirmación aunque era completamente obvio para ambos que nuestros juguetones insultos eran sólo eso—juegos.

"Por supuesto que lo sé, Ojos Cafés," dijo con una sonrisa, mientras me sentaba a horcajadas en sus muslos y él permanecía recostado debajo de mí. "Amo esa parte de ti. La parte que me desafía, nunca cede," agregó mientras sus palmas rozaban mis costados de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en mis caderas para hacerlas moverse suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"No, nunca cederé, o me rendiré…_contigo_," murmuré, inclinándome hacia adelante con mis manos sobre sus hombres, para que la parte superior de mi cuerpo estuviera presionada contra la suya, pecho con pecho, los corazones latiendo tan estrechamente juntos como era posible.

Me incliné de nuevo de manera vertical y utilicé mi mano para guiarlo gentilmente para que él entrara en mí, lentamente, cuidadosamente. Cerrando mis ojos, sentí cada nervio de mi cuerpo despertar y chispear. Mi hombre estaba debajo de mí, permitiéndome darnos placer a ambos, llevar el ritmo, dejándome guiar. Las lecciones ahora eran solo sobre hacer el amor, sin importar qué nueva cosa probemos. Y esta vez, podía llegar a ser no solo maestro, sino la de dar, orientar y satisfacer.

"Ojos Cafés," dijo, en voz baja, casi melancólica. "Haces que quiera darte todo, cualquier cosa, ser el hombre que tú mereces. Te amo," gimió mientras sus ojos estaban atentos en ver mis movimientos de arriba a abajo, cada vez más y más rápido.

" Tú me das todo lo que siempre he querido. No olvides eso, _amor_," suspiré mientras ponía su mano en mi pecho izquierdo, al tiempo que su otra mano hundía sus dedos en mi cadera, incitándome.

"Déjame, Edward," dije, calmando su cadera con mis manos y poniendo sus dedos lejos de mi entrepierna. "Quiero mostrarte cuánto amo hacerte sentir bien, de la misma manera en que tú lo has hecho por mí, tantas veces," dije con mi último respiro apacible. Sonriendo dulcemente, se relajó y solo me miró.

Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado, dejando que mi cabello cayera desordenadamente sobre mis hombros. Me moví sinuosamente, casi como una bailarina, gimiendo cada vez que me hundía en él. Edward se mantuvo quieto, pero su cara, su hermoso rostro, se transformaba de una leve sorpresa, a tierno y amoroso, a estar consumido por la lujuria y necesidad. Sus ojos se movieron de mis pechos, a mi cara, y de regreso. Sonriendo seductoramente, arqueé mi espalda y pasé mis manos por mi cabello, levantándolo y dejándolo pasar por entre mis dedos, cayendo cadenciosamente de nuevo.

Moví mi cadera más rápidamente, más impacientemente, demasiado metida en las sensaciones para controlar mis gemidos y mi frenético movimiento. Necesitaba alcanzar ese punto final donde todo se desenmarañaba dentro de mí—ese era el lugar donde sólo este hombre podía llevarme. Donde todo se detenía y se volvía una descarga explosiva de excitación, calor y éxtasis.

"Edward de Bella, Edward de Bella," jadeé, tirando de sus muñecas y poniendo sus palmas en cada lado de mi cara.

"Hermosa, hermosa Bella," jadeó Edward. "Yo," gimió, "soy tuyo," gruñó, mientras su cuerpo se ponía rígido y lo sentía derramarse dentro de mí.

"Yo también soy tuya," susurré.

Exhalando un suspiro de feliz agotamiento, puse las sábanas sobre nosotros y descansé mi parte superior encima de él, mi cabeza entre su mandíbula y su clavícula. Aún tenía mis piernas en cada lado de su cadera, manteniéndolo debajo de mí.

Así que esta noche, yo hice el estrujamiento. Y eso me hizo pensar en pateadores, y espoletas divididas por la mitad, y un fuerte hecho de sábanas y dulces _pretzels_ como fogata.

Me desperté la mañana siguiente junto a un Edward, aún, profundamente dormido, una leve con una sonrisa en sus labios. Estuve tentada a besar esos labios pero no quise despertarlo. De alguna manera me las había arreglado para dormir toda la noche encima de él, así que cuando cuidadosamente me deslicé al borde de la cama, él rodó a su costado, completamente imperturbable. De deslicé dentro de una playera y unos pantalones de pijama que había tenido el hábito de dejar en su apartamento. Fui al sofá en la sala, donde me senté y encendí mi laptop.

Edward trabaja el turno más tarde hoy, así que sabía que dormiría un rato más. Mirando la hora en mi pantalla, vi que sólo eran las 8am. Abriendo el navegador, miré mi página principal, las brillantes y coloridas letras deletreando _Google_ hacia mí.

Sentí los familiares casos de miles de caballos galopando estruendosamente dentro de mi pecho mientras escribía tres palabras en el buscador.

_Doctor Carlisle Cullen _

Los resultados aparecieron de inmediato, en .37 segundos, para ser exacta. Y el primer _link_ de la lista no ayudó al estruendo de mi pecho.

_Escuela de Medicina Dartmouth Directorio de la Facultad_

**Carlisle Cullen, M.D.** Título(s): Profesor de Medicina de Emergencia. Departmento(s): Medicina. Educación: Universidad de Medicina Dartmouth, MD**...**

Cerrando mis ojos, no estaba segura de si rezarle a Dios que _este_ fuera el Carlisle que buscaba, o rezar para que no fuera. De todas formas hice clic en su nombre, y se sintió como si fuera el equivalente mental a quitarse un curita demasiado rápido.

Cuando finalmente abrí mis ojos, fue mi boca la que se abrió después.

La foto delante de mí en el monitor me aturdió momentáneamente—no era porque no conociera a ese hombre; de hecho, estaba segura de que era un extraño para mí. Pero lo había reconocido. Este hombre era el padre de Edward. Obviamente, él no tenía ni el cabello ni los ojos verdes de los Masen. Pero las cosas que veía en Edward que me cautivaban, y a veces me irritaban, las cosas que conocía tan íntimamente que estaban grabadas en mi corazón, eran de Carlisle: la media sonrisa, el ladeo de su cabeza, la elegante mano con largos dedos plegados en el escritorio detrás del que estaba sentado

"Es él," murmuré para mí.

Y solo tomó .37 segundos. El tiempo que tomaba un parpadeo podría arreglar o joder años de sufrimiento.

Rápidamente escaneé la información biográfica y noté que incluso en la línea del tiempo donde marcaba su educación en la facultad de medicina coincidían con la concepción y nacimiento de Edward. También noté la información de contacto y un horario para horas de oficina, presumiblemente para sus estudiantes.

_Horas de oficina: LMV_(Lunes, miércoles, viernes)_, 8am – 10am. Por favor llama para agendar una cita si no te es posible verme en persona._

Antes de dejar que mis nervios sacaran lo mejor de mí, tomé una pluma y papel y anoté un 'guion' de la plática. Era mi seguro contra la pérdida de la calma y colgar el teléfono en caso de que contestara.

Tome una respiración gigante y marqué el número de la pantalla.

"Carlisle Cullen," respondió una voz. Estuve de nuevo aturdida, casi congelada. Creía que Edward estaba haciéndome una broma. Sus voces eran idénticas.

"¿Hola?" repitió la voz.

"Uh, hola," balbuceé, mirando a las notas en mi mano. "Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Estoy llamando porque estoy buscando a alguien. ¿Alguna vez conoció a Libby Masen?" pregunté rápidamente.

"¿Quién habla?" preguntó, a pesar de que yo ya había dicho mi nombre. Podía decir por las dos palabras que él había dicho que estaba confundido.

"Mi nombre es Bella. Estoy buscando a alguien que conociera a Libby Masen. Yo, uh, de verdad lo siento por llamar de la nada," ofrecí.

"¿No estás buscando a Libby? ¿Sabes dónde está?" preguntó, su voz impaciente, ansiosa.

"Sí," respondí, tragando fuertemente. "Lo siento, pero ella ya murió. De verdad lo lamento," dije, sabiendo por el sonido de su ansiedad que esto sería difícil de escuchar para él.

La línea estuvo en silencio por un momento, y justo cuando empezaba a preguntarme si me había colgado, empezó a hablar de nuevo.

"Oh, Libby," dijo, su voz casi un susurro. Esperé un momento, dándole la oportunidad de recuperarse por algo que obviamente lo afectaba profundamente. "¿Tú no eres," trató de decir. "¿Libby es tu madre?"

"No, um. Su hijo…" empecé a decir, peleando con lo que se sentía como mi garganta cerrándose. "Su hijo es mi novio," expliqué.

"¿Su hijo? ¿Libby tuvo hijos?"

"Sólo uno. Pero, ella, ella nunca se casó," contesté, tratando de dar una pista de lo que me estaba costando decir.

"Oh, Dios. ¿Qué edad tiene?" preguntó, tomando conciencia.

"Tiene veintiocho," respondí claramente a pesar de que las manos me temblaban.

"Su nombre es Edward, ¿no?" preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

"Sí, pero…"

"El padre de Libby. Ese _hombre_," escupió, el enojo en su voz aumentando. "¿Por qué lo escuché? Libby me dijo que le pondría Edward al bebé si era niño. No puedo creerlo…¿Está vivo? El padre de Libby me dijo que había muerto, que lo había perdido."

"No, Dr. Cullen. Edward está bien. Um, de hecho, él también es doctor," dije, esperando agregar algo alegre a la conversación.

"¿Por qué no me dijo?" cuestionó. "¿Por qué él no me contactó antes?"

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de responder. "Dr. Cullen, hay un montón de cosas de las qué hablar y las cuales hay que organizar. Pero creo que Edward debería ser el que se las explique. Lo llamé, en realidad, por una razón," le dije.

"¿Cuál razón?" preguntó, sonando preocupado.

"Para preguntar si usted estaría o no abierto a hablar con él, o incluso conocerlo," interrogué.

"¿Dijiste que él es doctor?" preguntó. Estaba perpleja por esto. Casi parecía un non sequitur**(11)**.

"Sí. Es un GIN/OB**(12)**. Aquí, en Boston, donde vivimos," repliqué, contenta de darle pequeños detalles en los que él tenía interés escuchar.

"¿No un abogado en Masen Law?" presionó. Casí podía oírlo sonreír.

"No. De hecho, no creo que los abogados le gusten mucho," expliqué, sintiendo a mi boca formar una sonrisa, la implicación de por qué no, no necesitaba explicación.

"Ja. Tampoco a mí." Se quedó callado de nuevo un momento antes de continuar. "'Edward Masen, M.D.' me gusta como suena," agregó.

"Oh, es Cullen, en realidad. Edward Cullen," corregí.

"Libby…¿Le dio mi apellido? Ella…le importaba más de lo que me hizo creer," dijo crípticamente.

"A Edward le gustaría saber más sobre lo que pasó, y espero que usted pueda ayudarlo a averiguarlo," dije, sintiéndome optimista.

"Mi hijo…No puedo creerlo," repitió. "Bella, ¿verdad? ¿Su novia?"

"Sí. Él me pidió que lo ayudara a buscarlo," dije, la calidez de pensar en Edward llenándome mientras se volvía cada vez más claro para mí que Carlisle estaba, de hecho, bastante interesado en saber más sobre su hijo.

"Bella, tengo una carta que escribí unos años atrás. Una noche, estaba pensando en Libby y en cómo las cosas habían terminado. Escribí esperando que algún día pudiera enviársela a alguien, pero la escribí para el hijo que pensé se había ido. Aún la tengo, y me gustaría arreglarla y mandártela por correo electrónico. ¿Se la darás a Edward por mí?" pidió.

"Claro," respondí. "Quiero ayudarlo de cualquier forma en la que pueda," le dije antes de darle mi dirección de correo electrónico.

"Gracias. Edward es afortunado de tenerte," me dijo algo que me habían dicho dos veces en unos pocos días.

"Fue agradable hablar con usted," dije. Me dijo que esperara su email pronto, y nos despedimos.

Me levanté de mi silla y no pude evitar bailar en el lugar por un segundo o dos. Y era porque no había pasado lo peor. Era porque podía decir que Carlisle Cullen, aparentemente, era un tipo decente.

Me lavé rápidamente en el baño antes de ir a la cocina a empezar el desayuno. Como siempre, el olor de mi comida fue mágico, y el Dr. Cabello Revuelto Al Despertar hizo su aparición, besando mi mejilla dulcemente y quejándose de que estaba muriendo de hambre.

No pude evitar la sensación de alivio puro mezclada con alegría cuando vi a Edward, pero me debatí en decirle o no sobre mi llamada a Carlisle. En lugar de asaltarlo con todo eso cuando acababa de abrir sus ojos, decidí que comiera su desayuno y tomara su café antes de tener cualquier conversación intensa.

"El desayuno está listo, el café está hecho. Así que no te quejes," advertí, agitando mi espátula hacia él.

Él hizo su clásica cara de 'niño atrapado con las manos en el bote de galletas', y yo sólo agité la cabeza y le dije que pusiera la mesa.

Comimos un ligero desayuno de huevos revueltos y algo de pan de trigo, y justo cuando terminaba de limpiar la mesa, mi laptop sonó desde la mesita de café, diciéndome que tenía un correo. Edward me miró muy de cerca por cómo reaccionado repentinamente por el sonido.

"¿Qué va mal?" preguntó, sintiendo que había reaccionado un poco demasiado intensamente ante un sonido que por lo general no me sorprendía.

"Es un, correo. Estoy bastante segura de que es de Carlisle Cullen," me forcé a decir.

Edward me miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa.

"¿Lo encontraste?" preguntó, con sus ojos abiertos.

"Fue casi demasiado fácil," contesté suavemente mientras asentía. "Lo llamé hace como una hora. Definitivamente es él. Déjame imprimir ese email para que puedas leerlo."

Unos minutos después, le extendí a Edward dos hojas de papel que habían salido de su impresora.

"Él me pidió que te diera esto," fue todo lo que le dije.

Edward se sentó en el sofá, el email colgando flojamente en sus manos, pero sus ojos en mí.

"Ojos Cafés…¿Podrías?" fue lo que dijo, sosteniendo las hojas hacia mí.

"Por supuesto," dije, tomándolas. Me paré por encima de él y lo miré a la cara, viendo que era una mezcla de emociones. Sin decir una palabra, hubo un intercambio tácito en el que uno extendía la invitación y el otro la aceptaba—así que, me senté en su regazo. Él descansó su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos.

"_Querido Edward_," comencé. "_Cuando tu novia Bella me llamó hace unos momentos y me dio algunas noticias bastante inesperadas, estaba inseguro sobre cómo reaccionar__. Estaba, y aún estoy, sorprendido y entristecido por la muerte de tu madre. Ella permanecerá en mi memoria como una chica llena de vida, hermosa e inteligente de la que me enamoré en el momento en que la vi._

"_Nos conocimos en una fiesta de bienvenida en Yale. Ella se veía aburrida, y francamente, fuera de lugar. Yo estaba ahí visitando a unos amigos, pero entonces la vi parada sola en una pequeña esquina y obviamente soñando despierta, no pude quitar mis ojos de ella. Eventualmente, ella atrapó mi mirada, pero miró a otro lado. __Finalmente vencí los nervios para hablar con ella. __Ella estuvo tímida al principio, y era casi como si se preguntara por qué yo querría hablar con ella._

"_Terminamos charlando la noche entera—de hecho, hasta que salió el sol. Bueno, 'hablar' es darlo a menos. Debatimos sobre política, libros, películas, incluso cuál cereal era nuestro preferido. Había un fuego en ella por el que fui tomado instantáneamente. Pasamos la semana completa juntos, e incluso me perdí unos cuantos días de clase para alargar mi estancia. Yo simplemente no quería decirle adiós a esa sorprendente mujer de gran espíritu._

"_Manejé hasta New Heaven cada fin de semana del siguiente mes. En una de esas visitas, tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada. Después de que el shock incial se disipó, yo estaba, francamente, extasiado. Sabía que Libby era el amor de mi vida. Pero Libby estaba preocupada. Ella venía de una antigua, establecida, y rica familia de Chicago. Ella había sido 'preparada' desde una edad muy temprana para llevar a cabo la tradición de su familia de unirse a las filas de algunos de los abogados de mayor éxito, uniéndose a la firma Masen Law. Casarse y tener un bebé antes de terminar la Universidad significaría que tendría que poner todo eso en espera. Ella me dijo que no importaba, y le creí._

"_Y sí, quería casarme con tu madre. Tenía todas las intenciones de proponérmele. Pero mis inseguridades me fastidiaron. Yo era de una modesta familia de New Hampshire—el hijo de un reverendo Episcopal. Yo vivía de becas y préstamos. Todavía tenía dos años en la escuela de medicina antes de que comenzara a ganarme la vida. Pero había heredado la fuerte fe de mi padre, y creía que todo eso estaba pasando por una razón, y que era parte de un plan más grande. _

"_No podía esperar a que nacieras y te pudiera cargar por primera vez__. Quería que fueras bautizado por tu propio abuelo en la pequeña iglesia rural donde había pasado la mayor parte de mi infancia. Sin importar que fueras 'Edward' o 'Lily' (ambos elecciones de tu madre,) yo iba a amarte y hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de que te convirtieras en un adulto feliz._

"_Las cosas entre Libby y yo se volvieron tensas. Parecía extrañamente distante y comenzó a poner excusas de por qué no debía visitarla los fines de semana. Le pedí que se casara conmigo, pero ella insistió en que era poco práctico. Ninguno de los dos vivíamos en nuestras propias casas, sino en dormitorios. Ella quería esperar hasta el final del periodo de primavera, para que ella pudiera al menos terminar su segundo año antes de pedir una licencia para tenerte._

"_La última vez que vi a tu madre, ella se iba a Chicago para pasar las vacaciones de Navidad al final del periodo de otoño. Nuestra despedida fue bastante emocional. No pude evitar la sensación de que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Siendo joven y con el corazón en un puño, sentí que quizás esto era demasiado para ella—que nuestro romance iba muy rápido, y ella se estaba sintiendo sofocada._

"_La llamé a los pocos días que se fue, pero siempre me respondían que no estaba en casa. Después de unas semanas de llamarla a diario, me sentí fuera de mí. Me subí a mi auto y manejé 900 millas _(1448.409km)_ a Chicago con el anillo de compromiso con un pequeño diamante que había estado en la familia Cullen por generaciones, perfectamente presionado en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta._

"_Llegué hasta la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Su padre se negó a dejarme entrar a la casa. Me dijo que estaba arruinando la vida de Libby, y que ella estaba deliberadamente evadiendo mis llamadas porque quería que la dejaran sola. En realidad, el estrés de la situación entera le había causado que perdiera al bebé. Necesitaba tiempo para ella, y que todo esto había sido mucha carga emocional para ella._

"_La súplica que le hice de que al menos me dejara verla cayó en oídos sordos. Y cuando él pregunto '¿Qué podía ofrecerle un hijo de un pobre hombre de iglesia a una debutante de los Masen de Chicago?', finalmente agotó lo último de mi determinación atacando una de mis debilidades: mi creencia de que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, y que ella merecía algo mejor que yo._

"_Dejé Chicago con el anillo aún en mi bolso y mi corazón completamente roto__. Había perdido a la mujer que amaba, y a nuestro hijo, de una sola vez. Aún así hice esfuerzos por contactar con tu madre—por llamadas telefónicas, cartas, mensajes enviados a través de amigos. __Nunca fueron respondidos. __Me enteré de que no tomó el semestre de primavera, ante la insistencia de sus padres, ligada a 'estrés extremo,' y que había sido transferida a la Universidad de Chicago después de eso. _

"_Después de graduarme de la escuela de medicina, terminé mi internado y mi residencia en Chicago, pensando que algún pequeño toque de suerte me permitiría de alguna manera encontrarla. __Pero eso nunca pasó. __Traté por cinco años, y cuando mis familiares me persuadieron de que me mudara de regreso a New Hampshire, lo hice, aunque a regañadientes. Fui lo suficientemente afortunado al obtener un lugar en el personal del Dartmouth's Medical Center, y al final terminé enseñando medicina también._

"_M__ientras trabajaba en el hospital, conocí a una mujer maravillosa llamada Esme. Ella trabajaba como enfermera en pediatría y había notado que yo comía en la misma mesa, el mismo sándwich, cada día. Un día, ella se acercó a mi mesa y me ofreció un brownie, diciendo que tal vez podría probar algo diferente. Ella tenía razón. Hemos estado casados por quince años. Siempre hemos querido una familia, pero nunca sucedió para nosotros. Ahora, entiendo el verdadero significado de que las cosas suceden por una razón, y de todo siendo parte de un plan más grande._

"_Espero que esta carta explique algunas de las cosas que quizás te has preguntado sobre mí__. Hay muchas preguntas que de verdad me gustaría hacerte, si estás dispuesto a responderlas. Lamento mucho la muerte de tu madre, pero no creo que pueda disculparme adecuadamente por no haber sido parte de tu vida. Eso, siempre lo lamentaré mucho._

"_Y aunque entiendo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para compensar el tiempo que he perdido contigo, me gustaría mucho tener la oportunidad de conocer la persona que eres ahora. Bella me dijo que tú también eres médico, y eso realmente me enorgullece._

"_Tienes mi dirección de correo electrónico y el número de mi oficina, pero incluiré el resto de mi información personal al final del mensaje. Estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de conversación que quieras tener, sin importar si es por email, teléfono o inclusive en persona._

"_Afectuosamente,_

_Carlisle"_

Para cuando terminé de leer, mi voz estaba rasposa y ronca. Había empezado a tener la urgencia de llorar después de los primeros enunciados. Podía sentir las emociones saltar prácticamente de las hojas por la descripción de Carlisle sobre cuánto le importaba la mamá de Edward, y no había habido manera para que me contuviera. Había llorado leyendo todo. Qué triste giro de los acontecimientos para sus padres. Qué golpe tan triste de mala suerte y malas intenciones sobre las que Edward no tuvo control, y mirándolo bien, tampoco sus padres.

Tiré suavemente la carta de Carlisle en la mesita de café enfrente de mí y miré hacia la cara del hombre quien, por ninguna de sus elecciones, era el centro de tanto: dolor sin resolver, amor no correspondido, esperanza perdida. Él lo compartió todo; también lo había sentido.

Edward resultó herido al ser criado por una mujer con un armario lleno de esqueletos. Ella debió haber tenido que mantener ocultos todos esos secretos para protegerlo, pero no había funcionado. Él había sufrido por el amor no correspondido de su madre por cuán triste la hacía a ella, cómo eso la había llevado a tomar y finalmente causar su propia muerte. Él tenía su propio amor no correspondido, quizás no del tipo romántico, pero él nunca había conocido el amor de un padre. Y cuando su madre murió, creo que fue cuando Edward perdió la esperanza de alguna vez amar a otra persona.

Acariciando su mejilla y besando su frente, abracé a Edward tan fuertemente hacia mí como pude. Al principio, él estaba sin fuerzas y no me abrazó, pero me mantuve sosteniéndolo, masajeando su espalda, y diciéndole cuánto lo amaba.

"Edward," susurré, lloriqueando mientras me limpiaba la cara con el dorso de mi mano. "Háblame, por favor," pedí. Él me miró con esos expresivos ojos, teñidos de rojo.

"Yo fui…deseado," fue todo lo que dijo. Estaba demasiado superada por las emociones para reaccionar con palabras, pero asentí y le di la sonrisa más grande que fui capaz.

"Siempre fuiste querido, y creo que tu padre adoraría llegar a conocerte," repliqué, pasando mis manos por su grueso cabello y palmeándole la mejilla.

"¿Qué digo? ¿Cómo actúo? Me refiero a que, todo este tiempo…perdido," se lamentó, con su ceño fruncido.

"Quizás no estuvo para ti en el pasado, pero definitivamente quiere estarlo ahora. Eso es lo que cuenta. Quiere una oportunidad. Dásela," le dije suavemente, ladeando mi cabeza y sonriendo. Asintió, pero su cara se veía triste, sombría.

"Y que si, ya sabes," murmuró, sin hacer contacto con los ojos. "¿Qué pasa si no le gusto?" preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros. Su voz quebrándose ante tal pregunta.

"Oh, _amor,_" murmuré simplemente en respuesta. Sostuve su cara en mis manos. "Estás viendo a la persona que, en la noche de su cumpleaños, juró en tu cara que nunca se enamoraría de ti, y mira como termino _esto_," bromeé gentilmente antes de besarlo melosamente.

"Pero nosotros no tratamos de enamorarnos. Simplemente pasó," argumentó, su expresión pensativa, aún ligeramente confundido.

"Exactamente. No tienes que tratar de gustarle a tu padre. Simplemente pasará. Confía en mí," aseguré, abrazándolo de nuevo. Esta vez él también me abrazó, y creo que nunca en mi vida había estado tan feliz por ser estrujada.

"Creo que le mandaré un correo," dijo, luciendo más optimista que minutos antes. Pude ver volver su mirada de felicidad y fue algo agradable.

"Esa es una idea fantástica," respondí, deseosa de animarle a corresponder el esfuerzo de Carlisle de acercarse a él.

"¿Qué haría sin ti, Ojos Cafés?" preguntó, sosteniendo mi barbilla con dos dedos.

"Uh, estarías saliendo con tus zorras y comiendo huevos malos," bromeé, arrugando mi cara hacia él.

"Pero tú eres mejor de lo que ellas fueron, y también tus _omelets_," dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya sabes, no es que eso diga mucho, pero tomaré lo que pueda obtener," contesté con una carcajada. "Hey, tengo una idea," dije, algo apareciendo repentinamente en mi cabeza.

"Lánzala, Ojos Cafés," contestó, la punta de sus dedos trazando el contorno de mis labios.

"Yo digo que nos quedemos en casa hoy. Debes tener un montón de días de descanso amontonados, y yo solo tengo una clase de la que puedo conseguir los apuntes con alguien más," sugerí. "¿Qué piensas?" dije, esperando que él dijera 'sí' para que así pudiéramos pasar el día relajándonos o hablando si él quería.

Una feliz sensación empezó en mi pecho y se propagó hasta los dedos de mis manos y pies cuando él me dio una sonrisa juguetona. Nos levantamos del sillón y nos paramos uno frente al otro, nuestras muy diferentes, pero muy compatibles, manos entrelazadas de nuevo.

"Lo he dicho anteriormente, pero lo diré de nuevo. Me gusta la manera en que piensas," me dijo con una ceja alzada.

"¿Una carrera a la ducha?" lo desafié.

"Ja," bufó. "Como si pudieras pasarme," se burló, antes de simplemente recogerme y cargar conmigo al baño como si fuera un saco de papas.

"Qué carrera es esta," gruñí indignadamente, dejándome caer flojamente con mi cabello hacia abajo y mi playera por mis axilas.

Y aunque no gané la carrera y ni siquiera conseguí correr, no pude evitar sentir como si hubiera ganado en algo a mayor escala. Había ayudado a Edward con algo que dudaba alguna vez hubiera intentado solo, y lo mejor de todo, y por cómo se veían las cosas, él sería más feliz por eso.

No había mayor victoria que esa.

* * *

**(1)En ingles: Bella Ball-Sack **

**(2) Prun: decrépito ella: Bella**

**(3) Compañía que vende tarjetas de ocasión**

**(4) Parodia de la canción 'Because you loved me' de Celine Dion**

**(5)Cope:Hacer frente a, pero como aquí es un apellido también, traducirlo quedaba mal**

**(6) Es una avenida grande en Boston**

**(7) Serie de comedia americana, en donde el anteriormente mencionado era el protagonista**

**(8)Se refiere a la boca**

**(9) Una página donde se ofrecen oportunidades laborales**

**(10)Master in Social Work: Maestría en trabajo social**

**(11)non sequitur: ****(en latín «no se sigue») a un tipo general de falacia en la cual la conclusión no se deduce («no se sigue») de las premisas.**

**(12)Gineco/Obstetra**

**La autora avisa que para entender el siguiente capítulo, deben leer la historia contada desde el punto de vista de Edward, la primera parte está ya en mi perfil como 'La chica nueva del piso de abajo', y el segundo capítulo estará antes del martes.**

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, pero mi computadora murió y ahora puedo traducir sólo cuando mi hermano se apiada y me presta la suya, trataré de seguir con el ritmo de un capítulo por semana ahora que ya estoy en mi casa (:

El capítulo es más largo, así que es algo…

Trato de contestar todos los reviews, pero a veces se me pasan algunos, lo siento; pero de verdad que los leo todos y siempre me sacan una sonrisa.

**Guest: **Nunca abandonaría la historia y trataré de actualizar cada semana, aunque los capítulos son cada vez más largos, gracias por tu review

**marym25: **Muchas gracias a ti por leer, linda, y sí, trato de sólo tomar lo bueno de todo

**Sil**:Me alegra que te guste, muchas gracias por tu review

**maps66**:Gracias, linda

Les dejo mi twitter por si quieren contactarme, es MUY fácil encontrarme ahí:

acidillusion

Con cariño,

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	26. Chapter 26

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de__**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

_Ya saben, mi eterna gratitud a__**ericastelo**__por hacer de esto algo decente y ayudarme a mejorar la traducción, también por explicarme qué es un 'fly' y por aguantar mis inventos de palabras (:…_

_Capítulo dedicado a __**SOLASIUM**__ y __**Sarah-Chris Cullen**__, porque me apetece y las acabo de conocer y son chicas super lindas (:_

* * *

_La autora advierte que necesitan leer el complemento de esta historia para poder entender el capítulo, el título de esta es: "La Nueva Chica del Piso de Abajo". Está en mi perfil._

* * *

**EDPAPOV**

Froté mis ojos con mis manos después de darle clic al botón de 'enviar' en el correo que le acababa de escribir a Carlisle. En él, explicaba todo sobre mi vida hasta el momento. Que la muerte de mi madre había sido por el alcoholismo, aunque ella lo escondió bien—incluso de mí—hasta que fui lo suficientemente mayor para comprender mejor todo. Ella nunca explicó por qué había dejado Chicago tan pronto nací, o por qué no tenía contacto con sus padres. Me mudé con ellos después de su muerte, pero fui rápidamente enviado a un internado. Mi abuelo murió repentinamente de un ataque al corazón bastantes años después, y no me ofreció ninguna información sobre lo que había pasado. Mi abuela está ahora en las últimas etapas del Alzheimer, pero ella había sido la que me había dado la única pista que había necesitado para encontrar a Carlisle: su apellido.

Hoy había sido un emocional, pero al mismo tiempo, muy gratificante para mí. Estaba más que medianamente aterrorizado por cómo Carlisle reaccionaría a que Bella lo contactara. Convencido de que no tenía ni idea de que yo existía, lo más que esperaba de él era bastante sorpresa y quizás una promesa medio hueca de mandarme una tarjeta cada Navidad. Yo de verdad dudaba que quisiera tener algo que ver conmigo.

Sabiendo que él estaba enterado del embarazo de mi madre y cómo se sintió por eso, y con ella, simplemente me sorprendió. Había gastado años sintiéndome vacío, como el fantasma de una persona, por mi complicada y equivocada teoría de cómo había venido al mundo. Ahora me doy cuenta de cuán mal estaba. Aunque nada compensaba todo el tiempo que había pasado vagando sin rumbo en cuanto a relacionarme con los demás, de ahora en adelante, trataré de moverme y existir con un propósito, un significado.

De repente, recordé algo que Ojos Cafés me había dicho después de una de nuestras peleas—_no puedes perderte si sigues tu propio camino. Además, todos tenemos un mapa. Bueno, más como un GPS interno. Tu corazón, Edward. Él te dice a dónde ir._

Pensé que había entendido lo que ella había dicho en el momento, pero fue hasta hace poco que realmente había experimentado lo que ella había descrito. Ahora podía ser guiado por las emociones con las que había peleado tanto tiempo por suprimir por lo dolorosas que eran. Yo tomaba la fácil y cobarde salida, fingiendo que nada me afectaba. Pero al final, todo lo que había hecho era que había creado una vida para mí que estaba vacía, sin sentido, y sin dirección.

Incluso aunque mi abuela había sido la que me había dado la pista que necesitaba para encontrar a mi padre, había sido Bella la que me había dado el coraje para hacer algo y buscarlo. Sin su amable guía incitándome, yo aún sería 'ese chico' que ahora que había crecido no me gustaba mucho. Y ahora, afortunadamente, no necesitaba serlo, pensar o actuar como él.

Mi mente se desvió a pensamientos sobre Bella y lo que ella significaba para mí mientras me levantaba de la silla de mi oficina y me estiraba. Ella era simplemente lo mejor cosa que alguna vez me había pasado.

Una sonrisa se deslizó por mi cara cuando recordé cómo me había hecho el amor anoche. Era una de las muchas fantasías que había tenido con ella. Pero esta ya se había vuelto realidad: su cuerpo a horcajadas sobre el mío, moviéndose de arriba a abajo, sus senos rebotando al ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas.

La fantasía…no tenía _nada_ que ver con la realidad. Dios, la realidad había sido infinitamente mejor. Había tenido que mirar su transformación en la mujer que era ahora: segura de su belleza, su sexualidad, pero también amorosa, brillante, independiente…algunas veces incluso tenaz y desesperantemente terca. Pero había llegado a amar a esa mujer. Increíble.

Moviéndome hacia la cocina, incliné mi hombro contra el marco de la puerta y la miré de espaldas mientras lavaba los trastes. Me di cuenta de algo que me tomó por sorpresa—sus hombros estaban hundidos y temblaban. El agua estaba corriendo, así que no podía escucharla, pero sabía que estaba llorando.

"Ojos Cafés," dije suavemente mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro y usaba la otra para cerrar la llave. "¿Qué está mal? ¿Por qué estás llorando?"

Parecía que la había sorprendido, porque había brincado un poco cuando había sentido mi mano tocándola.

"Nada," contestó secamente, sus ojos parpadeando rápidamente. "Creo que, yo, uh, tengo algo de jabón en mis ojos…o algo," dijo de manera poco convincente mientras miraba hacia el piso.

Levanté una ceja hacia ella y la miré escépticamente. Sabía un montón de cosas sobre esta mujer, y una de ellas era que era terrible mintiéndole a los demás. Ni siquiera podía decir una mentira blanca sin que su cara y su lenguaje corporal la delataran.

"Estabas llorando," declaré simplemente. "Por favor, dime por qué," pedí de nuevo ladeando su barbilla hacia arriba para que tuviera que mirarme.

"Pensarás que es tu culpa," protestó dócilmente.

"¿Pensar que qué es mi culpa?" presioné, acercándole una toalla de papel para que pudiera secar sus manos.

"Por qué estoy llorando."

"No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea preocuparme por ti si no sé por qué."

"Eso es por lo que no quiero decirte el...porqué," contestó sin sentido.

"Ahora, realmente voy a creer que es algo que yo hice si tratas de esconderlo. ¿Por favor?" pedí de nuevo, mi ceja fruncida. Estuvo sólo parada ahí por un momento, retorciendo silenciosamente la toalla que sostenía. Se la quité, remplazándola con mi mano, con la que empezó a jugar nerviosamente, lo que se había convertido en su hábito.

"Estaba llorando porque ha sido un día largo," confesó. "_No _estoy triste," dijo rápidamente. "Es sólo que hay muchas emociones rondando por mi cabeza, y lloro para que pueda 'desahogarlas' y dejarlas salir," agregó, estudiando uno de los pliegues más profundos de mi mano, mientras su dedo lo trazaba de ida y de regreso.

"Hiciste esto antes—ese día en el hospital cuando me pediste que me reuniera contigo en el salón," recordé. Ella asintió tímidamente.

A juzgar por cuán culpable se veía, solamente pude imaginar que ella se había 'desahogado' en numerosas ocasiones mientras me ayudaba a pasar por todos los problemas relacionados con mi abuela y la búsqueda de mi padre. Cómo es que nunca me había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, de que sería difícil para ella salir inmune a tanto estrés y tristeza era, franca y jodidamente, absurdo. Todo lo que había querido era su ayuda, y nunca había considerado lo que le tocaría a ella.

"Lamento que todo esto te moleste. No es correcto. Ni justo," le dije, arrepentido por lo egoísta que había sido.

"_No _está molestándome. Ya te dije. Me estoy _desahogando_," insistió, luciendo ligeramente molesta y soltando mi mano.

"No, _desahogar_," refuté, "es cuando me golpeas o me das un codazo en las costillas. Lo que estabas haciendo era llorar. No puedo…Ojos Cafés, es inaceptable. Que llores es inaceptable," agregué severamente, sacudiendo mi cabeza y agitando mi mano, con la palma hacia abajo, indicando que esto se terminaba.

"¿Inaceptable?" se rió. "Eres ridículo, ¿sabes? ¿Qué es esto, estás emitiendo un mandato sobre 'no-llanto' o algo? "preguntó, su irritación aumentando. "¿Ahora eres el tirano de las lágrimas? ¿El Mussolini del llanto? Un, uh…_¿Llanssolini_?" gritó en frustración, mientras me miraba con una mueca de incredulidad.

"¿Qué hay de malo con no querer verte molesta?" contesté, sintiéndome a la defensiva. "Y sí, si pudiera evitar que lloraras, lo haría," agregué, diciéndole la pura verdad de Dios.

La llevé a la sala, donde los dos nos sentamos en el sofá. Ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y cerró sus ojos, obviamente tratando de calmar su irritación y aclarar sus pensamientos.

"No puedes evitar que tenga sentimientos, Edward. No funciona así. Todas las emociones negativas—estar triste, enojada, o lo que sea—ni si quiera yo puedo evitar sentirlas, Y no _quiero_ hacerlo," explicó, luciendo un poco más calmada. "Las cosas que te pasan, cosas que son emocionales para ti, yo las siento. Pero no es nada que no pueda manejar si solo me 'desahogo' un poco," agregó, mirándome.

"Pero no quiero que te sientas mal por mí," argumenté.

"Déjame explicar algo. Cuando tú estás triste, yo también lo estoy. No hay manera de evitarlo. Te guste o no, si tú sufres, yo también. No te culpes, y no trates de decirme qué debería y que no sentir. _Sabes_ que odio eso," me dijo.

"Eso no me gusta," le informé vacilantemente, el ceño frunciéndose en mi cara. Pero cuando ella se rió suavemente para sí, supe que no estaba enojada como lo había estado un minuto antes.

"Sólo sé decente y ámame por eso, ¿lo harás?" me preguntó con una pequeña, media sonrisa. "Porque todo es parte de esto," agregó, con tanta finalidad en su tono como yo la había tenido antes.

"Me parece lo suficientemente justo, pero tampoco escondas ese 'desahogo' de mí. Eso no hace nada más que preocuparme," dije. "Y tú hiciste la promesa de ser más abierta a hablar conmigo, y de tenerme más fe," le recordé.

"Lo sé. Lo sé," dijo, levantando su mano mientras hablaba. "Pero imaginé que reaccionarías de esta manera, que te culparías. Y esa es la única razón por la que no quería desahogarme en frente de ti," explicó. "Es divertido…bueno, más algo como irónico, porque estaba pensando para mí que esta sería la última vez que llorara, y realmente, era sólo porque estoy aliviada," confesó.

Cuando puse mi brazo alrededor de ella, descansó su cabeza en mi hombro antes de continuar. "Carlisle quiere conocerte. Todo se está solucionando. Yo esperaba lo mejor, pero estaba lista para lo peor. Y lo peor no pasó," dijo en voz baja.

"No," contesté, acariciando su cabello. "Lo peor no pasó. Y no pude haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda. Estoy en deuda contigo, Ojos Cafés. Mucho", le dije con total sinceridad antes de besar su frente.

"Serán $12.47, incluyendo el I.V.A., porque Dios sabe que tú _me _pones impuestos," dijo sarcásticamente, cerrando un ojo y meneando su dedo hacia mí.

"No bromees, vamos. Hablo en serio," contesté, tomando su dedo meneante y besando la punta de este.

"Hey," comenzó, tomando su cara con sus manos. "No puedo evitar bromear cuando dices algo como eso. Tú no me 'debes' nada," me informó, mirándome con esa expresión amorosa sin la que creo que no podría vivir.

"Pero has hecho mucho más por mí que lo que yo he hecho por ti," contesté, siendo completamente honesto.

"Eso no es verdad, Edward. Te he dicho antes por qué te amo…cómo tú también has hecho mucho por mí," dijo suavemente mientras alcanzaba mi mano para masajear el espacio entre mi dedo pulgar y el índice. "Me hiciste feliz, aún lo haces. No tendría ese gran trabajo en el hospital. No estaría viviendo la vida para la que estoy destinada," me recordó, estudiando mi pulgar.

"Te amo, Ojos Cafés," repliqué, sin saber realmente qué mas decir. No podía poner en palabras cómo me hacía sentir cuando me decía cuánto había hecho por ella, cuán feliz la hacía.

"También te amo," dijo en respuesta, besándome dulcemente. "Y no voy a empezar a llevar una cuenta. Porque, en primer lugar, apesto con los números. Y en segundo lugar, falsificarías los libros, porque eres un astuto tramposo," bromeó, acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

"¿No puedo falsificar tus libros? Pero yo amo _adquirir los bienes de tu empresa_," coqueteé, sintiendo sus _bienes_ con mis manos.

"Dios, si alguien pudiera hacer que incluso la contabilidad sonara pervertida, ese _serías_ tú," regañó juguetonamente, rodando sus ojos y agitando su cabeza antes de reír.

"Vamos, sabes que amas mi _método de pago_," dije con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa.

Dejó salir un pequeño y lindo gruñido y se puso sobre mi regazo. Me reí cuando trató de golpearme en el pecho porque yo podía alejar sus pequeños puños o dejar que me golpeara—no dolía.

"Ouch," gemí con falso dolor. "¡Deja de golpearme, mujer!"

"No estoy golpeándote. Estoy _desahogándome_, ¿Lo recuerdas, chico sabio?" dijo en respuesta, su cara levantada por la risa.

"Así es como yo me _desahogo_," le dije, susurrando contra su cuello, mis manos pasando por sus costados de arriba a abajo hasta detenerse en sus caderas. Dejé un suave camino de besos desde su hombro, por su brazo, y hasta el interior de su muñeca. Sus puños se abrieron como una flor cuando sintió mis labios presionados en donde se sentía su pulso, así que tomé su palma y también la besé suavemente.

"No hay ninguna utilidad en pelear contigo, nunca la hubo," murmuró, sus ojos cerrados.

"Estoy agradecido de que estemos de acuerdo en algo," bromeé mientras besaba mi camino de regreso por su brazo.

"Hey, acabamos de tener nuestra primera pelea como, ya sabes, novios," me dijo en voz baja, mordiendo su labio y mirándome expectante.

"Y la solucionamos," contesté con una sonrisa torcida, antes de entretenerme a mí mismo mordisqueando el óvulo de su oreja.

"Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no?" preguntó, alejándose un poco de mí. Me miró con esos ojos marrones, y me dio una coqueta y maliciosa sonrisa.

"¿Sexo de reconciliación?" pregunté en respuesta con un guiño. _Oh, las posibilidades._

"Se supone que es el mejor," susurró, presionando sus labios contra los míos.

"Entonces está acordado," le dije. "_Sí_ hay una utilidad en pelear conmigo. De hecho, pelearemos cada día a partir de hoy," agregué, antes de lamer mis labios.

Sabía que el lamer los labios la volvía un poco loca, y francamente, no estaba por demás usar todas las tácticas que tenía en mi arsenal de comportamientos coquetos. Cuando inconscientemente ella lamió su labio en respuesta, dejé a 'ese chico' que solía ser darse a sí mismo una ligera palmada en la espalda. No tenía sentido renunciar a _todos _mis malos hábitos. Sólo estaba usándolos para un propósito que valía más la pena: para estar con mi Ojos Cafés.

"Sabes lo que me provoca que lamas tus labios, Edward," me regañó juguetonamente.

_Aw, mierda._

"Eres un chico muy muy _travieso_," canturreó mientras se levantaba del sofá y se ponía encima de mí. "Poniéndome toda excitada con nuestras pequeñas peleas de amantes y ahora excitándome de nuevo, provocándome una y otra vez," agregó, agitando su cabello sobre sus hombros y empujando su pecho hacia afuera, para que así yo pudiera ver sus muy, muy erectos pezones a través de su fina camiseta. "¿Ves cómo haces trampa y no juegas limpio?" protestó, mientras hacía que su labio inferior sobresaliera un poco.

_Oh, está bien, puedo verlo. Puedo ver cada pequeño borde de tus perfectos y ro__s__ados pezones._

Si no estuviera equivocado, creería que alguien estaba tratando de mejorarme en mi propio juego. En este particular encuentro, como sea, con mucho gusto quedaría con el trasero pateado—pero no sin darle una honesta, o quizás, no-tan-honesta, _pelea_. Cuando tiró de mis manos hacia ella para que tuviera que ponerme de pie, lo hice sin vacilar. Me estaba sintiendo bastante excitado por su muy repentino, y muy, muy sexy pequeño juego de poder.

"Oh, bien, supongo que tendrás que ajustar cuentas, entonces, ¿no?" ronroneé, levantando una ceja. Claramente era hora de usar la artillería pesada.

Cuando ella simplemente me gruñó, y en su cara se veía que no sabía si besarme o golpearme, supe que había dado justo en el blanco. Di un paso largo hacia ella, nuestras narices casi tocándose.

"¿Estás terriblemente enojada conmigo?" pregunté, mi voz grave y algo amenazante, a pesar de que le estaba haciendo un puchero. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y yo di uno hacia adelante.

"No," contestó, su voz teñida con un poco de irritación y excitación. Sus ojos se alzaron para verme y los volvió a bajar para continuar. "No estoy enojada, Edward. Estoy…_furiosa_," agregó, mientras tiraba de su blusa por encima de su cabeza.

Tragué fuertemente cuando tiró su blusa al suelo y miró mi cara mientras mis ojos viajaban entre sus labios y sus pechos. Mi cerebro no podía decir que lucía más apetitosos—su boca o sus tetas. Mi polla decidió que era empate.

Su puntería, al parecer, era tan buena como la mía. Ella había tomado a este toro, pero _no _por los cuernos.

"Adoro cuando estás enojada," le dije francamente. "Eso siempre me pone cachondo. Desde el día que te conocí, he pensado que esa mirada que aparece en tu cara es—tan _apasionada_," siseé suavemente en su oreja mientras usaba mis brazos para ponerla contra la pared.

"Disfrutas jugar conmigo…demasiado," me reprendió con los dientes apretados. A pesar de su tono y expresión de enojo, me quitó la camiseta, y presionó sus manos a cada lado de mi cuello, poniendo mi boca encima de la de ella. Nuestro beso era impaciente, ávido.

Deslizando mi mano entre la banda de la cintura de sus pantalones, y llegando hasta entre sus bragas, presioné gentilmente mi dedo medio entre sus piernas.

"Juzgando por cuán mojado está aquí abajo, Ojos Cafés, creo que tú también lo disfrutas, ¿hmm?" la provoqué.

"Tú, mi amigo, _no _eres el que juzga," bromeó en respuesta cuando su mano se encontró con el duro bulto que sobresalía de mis pantalones.

Solía dejarme perplejo cómo es que esta pequeña _bookworm _podía hacer que yo fuera incapaz de mantener mi ingenio, cuestionando mi delicadeza con el género femenino, y sobre todo, simplemente haciéndome dudar que tuviera alguna habilidad en un juego que yo creía dominar. Creo que hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que era una tontería incluso tratar de seguir rivalizando con ella.

Renuncié, me rendí, y agité la bandera blanca.

Vencido en mi propio juego. Seducido por una tímida chica que solo tenía que morder su labio y sonrojarse, para que todos mis pensamientos coherentes se fueran al diablo. Mi cerebro, mi corazón, mi polla—estaban todos…_bajo el mando de una vagina_.

"Creo que he creado un monstruo," le confesé, mientras ella trataba de desabotonar mi pantalón y quitarse su pantalón de yoga al mismo tiempo.

"Sí, eso has hecho. Toda la culpa es tuya, _Dr. Sexinstein_," bromeó respirando rápidamente, apurándose para terminar de quitarse las bragas y arrojarlas con su dedo gordo del pie. Cuando sus manos alcanzaron el interior de mis bóxers, cerré mis ojos fuertemente en un intento de recomponerme, pero no funcionó. En vez de eso, mis manos la tomaron por la parte exterior de sus muslos, y ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

La bandera blanca ahora era una bandera a cuadros.

"Edward," suspiró, mientras mantenía una de mis manos en su muslo y la otra, con la palma extendida, contra el muro al lado de su cabeza. Se apretó contra mí, su pequeña mano alrededor de mí, moviéndose. "Tócame como lo hiciste la otra noche, cuando me dijiste que no dejara que otro hombre me tocara de esa manera," ordenó, sus ojos parpadeando lentamente, su voz lánguida y sensual.

Estaba incitándome. Y estaba funcionando. En mi mente destellaron imágenes de ella desnuda, enarbolada en la parte posterior de su sillón, con las piernas abiertas, espalda arqueada. Vi mis manos manoseando su cuerpo, medio mirando abiertamente y medio mirándola de reojo. Vi a mi pulgar frotándose contra el medio de sus piernas mientras escuchaba el eco de mi voz diciéndole que lo que estaba tocando era mío.

La bandera a cuadros ya era una bandera roja.

Este toro estaba siendo dirigido por la matadora más engañosamente tímida que el mundo _conocerá_. Nunca la conocerán porque ella es mía y no tenía la intención de dejarla ir nunca. Ni su cuerpo, mente, corazón, o su alma.

"¿Eso es todo lo que soy, _cualquier hombre_?" pregunté, deliberadamente torciendo sus palabras cuando mi posesividad apagó a mi lógica. Ávidamente me presioné dentro de ella, tosca y rápidamente. Tomó una profunda respiración y sus ojos se ensancharon antes de tirar hacia atrás su cabeza.

"No, nunca solo cualquier hombre," gimió cuando mi boca viajó a su pecho, mordiendo y lamiendo. "Eres el _único_ hombre," jadeó, mientras sus manos tomaban mi cabello en puños y sus caderas se movían más y más rápido.

"Mía," gruñí en su oreja. "Cada. Pulgada. De. Ti."

Todas las emociones que habían estado a punto de estallar durante el día llegando a su punto de ebullición, y lidié con la tentación de dejar que todo se transformara en una oleada de agresivo y codicioso deseo. Bajé el ritmo y mire esos ojos cafés. Como siempre, fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que ella supiera lo que estaba pensando.

"Quiero esto," me dijo, su respiración fuerte y rápida. "Te deseo, de esta manera. Edward de Bella…Bella de Edward, ya no hay diferencias. Sólo…amor. Muéstrame todas las maneras diferentes en que lo sientes, por favor," murmuró, sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos.

"Ojos Cafés, te necesito tanto. Sólo tienes que saber que tú eres mía, siempre," confesé, moviéndome más rápido.

"Sí, siempre tuya," estuvo de acuerdo antes de besarme animadamente, su suave lengua provocándome.

En todos mis años de saltar de una cama a otra, de jugar con los cuerpos de las mujeres para ver cuán rápido, cuán duro podía provocar una respuesta en ellas—nada me había satisfecho. Le había dado a mi líbido algo que hacer, y alimentaba mi ego. Pero no había hecho nada más, salvo dejarme emocionalmente atrofiado. Desde entonces, ya había encontrado a la mujer que satisfacía el intenso deseo que tenía de sentirme un hombre completo, un ser humano. Por eso, siempre la necesitaré, desearé, amaré.

Empecé a moverme contra ella más fuertemente, y sus gemidos que acompañaban a cada uno de mis empujes, solo alimentaban el fuego que ardía dentro de mí. Ese fuego mantenía vivo y ardiendo, por el voraz, irracional y alimentado por la testosterona, el deseo Neandertal _(primitivo, de la era de las cavernas_) de antes arrancarle la cabeza del cuello a cualquier tipo, que dejarlo echar un vistazo a lo que era mío y sólo mío.

"Dios, no puedo…" traté de decir, mientras me hundía en ella furiosamente. Carecía de las facultades suficientes para expresarme con palabras. No podía controlarme, ni molestarme en ser más cuidadoso, no podía desenredar mis emociones durante el tiempo suficiente para actuar como solía hacerlo, con tanta facilidad. Todo dentro de mí era demasiado salvaje, visceral, efusivo.

No podía ser nada ni nadie sino yo mismo, sintiéndome justo como estaba sintiéndome en este momento. Necesitaba que ella me amara por eso, incluso quizás a pesar de eso.

"Dame. Dame _más_," gimió, reafirmando mi fe en su capacidad de verme por quien era, incluso en ser lo suficientemente valiente para ordenarme que le mostrara todo lo que antes solía ocultar.

"Quiero darte todo. Cada jodida parte de mí," gruñí, demasiado excitado y perdido en mis pensamientos para verlo a la cara.

"Edward," jadeó, tomando mi barbilla con la palma de su mano, sus dedos presionados en mis mejillas, y forzándome a mirarla a los ojos. "_Amo _cada parte. Te amo como si cada respiración fuera a ser la última," confesó, su voz ronca. "No olvides eso…_nunca_."

"Te amo, te amo tanto," murmuré, mirándola gemir y retorcerse, justo antes de que su cuerpo llegara al clímax mientras gemía fuertemente mi nombre una y otra vez. Sentir su orgasmo mientras seguía impulsando mis caderas dentro de ella, me envió al más increíble precipicio, al frenético borde de mi vida, y pronto, todo lo que pude hacer fue dar un último empujón dentro de ella antes de correrme con un fuerte y primitivo gruñido.

"Mi hermoso hombre, mi hermoso Edward," canturreó, acariciándome el cabello mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento.

No me molesté en pararla sobre sus pies, solo la cargué hasta la habitación, sus brazos y sus piernas apretados alrededor de mí, su cabeza descansando en mi hombro. Ya estaba dormida para cuando la recosté cuidadosamente en la cama. Me liberé de mis pantalones y nos envolví en una gruesa, cálida sábana antes de ponerme en la 'posición estrujadora', y poner mi mano cuidadosamente en mi _mantita de pechos_.

"Buenas noches, Ojos Cafés. Te amo. Esta vez, lo digo en serio," susurré. Cuando suspiró y sonrió entre sueños, sonreí en respuesta.

Mientras la semana pasaba, Carlisle y yo intercambiamos más correos electrónicos. Con cada correspondencia, llenábamos entre sí detalles de nuestras vidas. Había un parentesco casi demasiado cómodo que iba emergiendo gradualmente con cada mensaje, y pronto me sentí cómodo hablando de cosas que eran queridas para mí. Le conté cómo Bella y yo nos habíamos conocido como vecinos, y cuán felices éramos, a pesar de parecer una pareja muy extraña.

También tuvimos bastantes 'charlas sobre el trabajo', explicando nuestros intereses particulares en las especialidades que habíamos elegido. Estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera escuchado antes el nombre de mi padre, porque, era uno de los más prominentes y respetados doctores de emergencias en Nueva Inglaterra.

Cuando nos extendió una invitación a Bella y a mí para ir a cenar el domingo a su casa en New Hampshire, acepté gustosamente, a pesar de que aún me sentía un poco nervioso por qué pensaría él de mí una vez que nos conociéramos cara a cara.

El viernes en la tarde, estaba siendo atendido con un baño compartido lleno de burbujas de chocolate, mi hermosa Ojos Cafés sentada entre mis piernas mientras yo masajeaba suavemente sus hombros enjabonados.

"Carlisle me mandó un email esta mañana y nos invitó a cenar en su casa el domingo". Le dije, acariciando ligeramente su cuello con la punta de mis dedos.

"Eso es increíble," contestó emocionadamente, volteando su cabeza y sonriéndome ampliamente. "Estoy tan feliz de que vayan a conocerse," agregó, tomando mi mano y presionándola en su cara.

"Sí, yo también," dije con una débil sonrisa.

"¿Qué? ¿Algo está mal?" preguntó, percibiendo la falta de entusiasmo en mi voz.

"Es sólo que estoy…un poco nervioso, eso es todo," contesté, pero era más que eso, y ella lo sabía.

Sumergió mis manos en el agua y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura, luego inclinó su cabeza hacia mi clavícula y suspiró.

"_Amor_, dime qué es lo que realmente está mal," pidió en voz baja, moviendo su mano para tocarme. Cerré mis ojos y me relajé ante su dulce toque.

"Carlisle sabe tan poco como yo sobre por qué mi madre nunca trató de contactarlo y contarle sobre mí," dije, ese familiar peso en la boca del estómago creciendo.

"Pero no es tu culpa que no sepas mucho. Dudo que la tome en tu contra. Eso sería poco razonable de su parte, y no parece un tipo irracional," me aseguró.

De verdad que estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo. Carlisle parecía que ni siquiera cuestionaba mi papel en todo esto, y por qué me había mantenido lejos. En realidad, eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo para cambiar de tema, traté de seguir adelante y llegar al meollo del asunto por mi cuenta, pero no pude.

"Lo sé, él entiende. No es solo eso," murmuré.

"Hey, ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste la otra noche sobre no saber? ¿Cómo eso sólo hacía que te preocuparas?" preguntó, su perfil revelando que había levantado una ceja.

"Sí, lo recuerdo," gruñí en respuesta, muy consciente de mi propia hipocresía.

"Funciona en ambos sentidos, estafador. Ahora, escúpelo," dijo demandantemente, a pesar de que estaba acariciando mi mejilla.

Tomé una respiración profunda y exhalé lentamente con las mejillas abombadas, pero me negué a empezar a hablar.

"Edward, me estoy haciendo vieja aquí," se quejó con una carcajada. "¿Qué, hay algún James desmembrado enterrado por ahí en los jardines de Harvard? ¿Debajo de la vieja Three Lies **(1)**?" refiriéndose al apodo de la estatua de John Harvard que estaba afuera del vestíbulo de la universidad.

"No. James está, desafortunadamente, vivo e ileso, hasta donde sé," contesté, incapaz de reírme.

"_Señorrr Cullenov_," dijo con un horrible y muy nasal intento de acento ruso. "tengov manerass de hacerrlo hablarrr. Dime el feeeo secrrrreto de estado y conserrrrvarrrás tus tessstíículos, ¿_khorosho__**(2)**_?" Bromeó mientras se volteaba para verme. "Mirra, tenggo barrrba, como Lenin, para hacer que te rías, ¿_da_?**(3)**" preguntó, pegando su barba de chivo hecha de burbujas hacia mí.

"Sí, Nastasha Fatale**(4)**, me haces reír," estuve de acuerdo, riendo de buena gana. "Sólo deja que _este_ Rocky, la Ardilla Voladora **(5)** conserve sus nueces, ¿okay?"

"Hmm," reflexionó. "Porrr esssta vezz, esstá bien," dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero solo porrque tu nariz luce solitaria," agregó, antes de besar el mismo punto que siempre me besaba cuando algo me molestaba.

Afeité gentilmente su barba con un lado de mi dedo y le di un beso.

"_Nyet, Nyet, Soviet_.**(6)** Besarme _no _me distraerá," me advirtió con una sonrisa.

"Está bien," concedí. "Hay un lugar al que necesito ir. Y creo que deberías venir conmigo," le dije.

"¿Un lugar dónde, Edward?" preguntó. Me miró de manera pensativa mientras arrugaba su frente y apretaba sus labios.

"Es donde estoy bastante seguro de que descubriré más de mi madre…sobre su vida," repliqué, realmente incapaz de decir más.

"Donde sea que sea, solo llévame," dijo simplemente antes de acariciar mi mejilla y besarme cálidamente.

La siguiente tarde, nos tomó media hora para llegar al sur de Boston, a la bodega que Jenks había dispuesto para que todas las cosas de mi padre y mi abuela se almacenaran. Esta era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar, y por mi vida que no _quería _ver nada de lo que había ahí. Pero sabía que _tenía _que hacerlo. Merecía saber qué había pasado, incluso si era doloroso, o si era una completa mierda.

Carlisle, aunque aún era solo un conocido para mí hasta este momento—ya que aún no lo había conocido—también merecía saber. Mi abuelo paterno claramente había interferido en la relación de mi madre con mi padre, y eso le había causado a Carlisle una gran dosis de sufrimiento injustificado e innecesario. Sospechaba que él necesitaba algún tipo de resolución o cierre tanto como yo.

Ojos Cafés apretó mi mano fuertemente mientras salíamos del carro y caminábamos a la puerta principal de las instalaciones de almacenamiento. Se detuvo por un momento y me miró, sus ojos buscando leer mis emociones. Besando el dorso de mi mano, la acarició gentilmente y me sonrió.

"Todo irá bien," me aseguró. "Confía en mí."

Y con esas últimas tres palabras, mi corazón dejó de palpitar tan rápidamente y el peso que sentía en la boca del estómago se aligeró considerablemente.

La chica de la recepción nos saludó con una sonrisa, agradeciéndome por llamar con anterioridad para avisarle que iríamos. Levantó el teléfono y mandó a llamar a un chico de seguridad. Él llegó rápidamente, y después de checar mi licencia y mi pasaporte, nos llevó a Bella y a mí hasta una enorme puerta de acero.

El guardia deslizó su tarjeta de seguridad a través de un lector magnético en la puerta, y después, me indicó que tecleara el código privado en el teclado debajo del lector de tarjetas. Después de un beep y varios sonidos de tecleos, la puerta estuvo abierta y el guardia nos indicó que entráramos. Nos dijo amablemente que nos tomáramos nuestro tiempo, que él estaría esperando afuera hasta que termináramos.

"Edward, esta habitación …es _gigantesca_," declaró Bella, sus ojos abriéndose mientras trataba de abarcar el enorme espacio a su alrededor.

Se parecía mucho a una pequeña biblioteca, con largas estanterías metálicas dispuestas en filas ordenadas, cada una marcada con una tarjeta al final que describía el contenido de la fila. Había una zona, ricamente construida, específicamente para el arte: esculturas, pinturas, and pequeños muebles antiguos, como lámparas y diversos objetos de decoración. Otra parte estaba reservada para los muebles.

Después de una breve caminata en torno a todo lo que nos rodeaba, una fila de estantes en particular llamó mi atención. La tarjeta decía simplemente 'Libby Masen, New Haven, CT.'

"Este es el lugar al que necesitabas ir," dijo Bella en voz baja, acariciando la parte interior de mi brazo mientras lo apretaba.

"Sí," fue mi simple respuesta.

Escaneamos todas las cajas que estaban tan meticulosamente etiquetadas. Vi una marcada con 'Fotos' y la saqué del estante. Bella y yo nos sentamos en el piso, viendo fotografías antiguas—la mayoría eran de mí cuando iba a la escuela: retratos anuales de la clase, tomas de premios que había recibido al final del año por mis logros en ciencias y matemáticas.

"Mi madre amaba fotografiarme," recordé con una tímida sonrisa.

"Oh, ¿Quién puede culparla? Dios, eras adorable. ¡Mira ese corte de pelo de tazón!" dijo con una risa, mientras examinaba el retrato de segundo grado.

"Sólo es divertido para una persona que, de hecho, no tuvo una madre que usaba un _tazón de verdad _para cortarle el cabello, Ojos Cafés," le dije, a pesar que estaba riéndome con ella.

"Aw, aún así es dulce. Y en realidad sí tomó muchas fotos—todas estas donde sostienes cintas de premios y diplomas. Estaba muy orgullosa de ti," dijo con una cálida sonrisa, mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mí.

Me sentía extrañamente en paz mientras miraba todos esos recuerdos felices. Lo que Bella había dicho era verdad. Mi mamá estaba orgullosa de mí. Ella misma me lo había dicho muchas veces. Es raro como nuestra memoria tiende a filtrar las experiencias positivas, pero les permite a las negativas quedarse y meterse en lo que solíamos pensar que era la felicidad, hasta que dejas de pensar en ellas juntas.

Me topé con una fotografía que era casi demasiado agridulce como para mirarla. Era de mi graduación de la secundaria. Ahí estaba yo, con mi toga y birrete, acababa de cumplir catorce, con el brazo de mi madre envuelto fuertemente a mi alrededor. Mi sonrisa era completamente forzada, hasta el punto en el que parecía que estaba avergonzado. Recuerdo haberme sentido mortificado por la embarazosa muestra de afecto de mi madre. Es la pesadilla de todos los chicos adolescentes ser apapachado por su madre en público, y qué decir de tener evidencias fotográficas.

Mirando al pasado, me hubiera gustado haber disfrutado más ese momento en vez de dejar que mi mente adolescente le pidiera a Dios que terminara. También me di cuenta de que era la última fotografía que nos habían tomado a mi madre y a mí juntos—incluso quizás era la última fotografía que le tomaron a ella. Murió cuatro meses después.

"Tengo una foto con mi padre que se parece mucho a esta," dijo Bella, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. "La mía fue en la graduación de la preparatoria. _No_ pudo dejar de contarles a las personas que me iba a Harvard. Podías preguntarle la hora, y él te contestaría 'Son cuatro y cuarto, mi hija irá a Harvard.' Me volvió loca. Se le iba la lengua con cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo en la graduación. Estaba tan molesta para cuando mi mamá nos tomó la foto, que salgo como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo," relató mientras agitaba su cabeza y reía suavemente.

"Pero creí que tú y tu padre se llevaban bastante bien," dije, perplejo.

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero, aunque era mi padre, hacía cosas por las que yo deseaba fingir que no teníamos relación alguna," bromeó. "La única diferencia es que ahora comprendo que él estaba orgulloso," agregó, mirándome, su boca formando una triste sonrisa. Como siempre, sin esforzarse, había mostrado empatía por lo que yo sentía.

Buscamos entre otras cajas después de un rato, y me encontré con un diario de piel que se veía bastante desgastado y que debía ser de hace muchos años. Había una inscripción en el interior.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Libby._

_Aquí está este diario para que lo llenes con muchos de tus brillantes pensamientos. _

_Con amor, Carlisle _

_Noviembre, 1980_

El diario era bastante grueso, y cada página estaba llena con la escritura de mi madre. Antes de que pudiera leer algo de eso, Bella, quien había estado mirándolo conmigo, puso su mano encima de las páginas abiertas.

"Edward, déjame," dijo.

"Yo debería hacer esto, Ojos Cafés. Debería ser capaz de hacerlo," protesté, mirando a su mano.

"No. Tú _puedes, _pero no debes," discrepó, deslizando el diario de mi flojo agarre.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunté, creí que ya era tiempo de que enfrentar las cosas por mí mismo.

Ojos Cafés tomó una profunda respiración antes de hablar. "Porque hay cosas que no necesitas saber de primera mano," argumentó gentilmente. "Déjame especificar," aclaró. "Cuando a mi padre le quedaba poco tiempo, y mi mamá y yo estábamos con él, él estaba sintiendo _mucho_ dolor. No puedo decirte cuánto deseaba no verlo sufrir de esa manera," explicó en un suave susurro, el recuerdo aún era fuerte, aún le dolía.

"Lo sé, Ojos Cafés. Lo sé," contesté, besando su frente.

"Tú ya viste a tu mama sufrir," dijo, su voz compasiva. "No necesitas vivir eso de nuevo. Déjame leerlo. Te diré las cosas importantes. Si quieres, puedes llevarlo a casa…leerlo cuando realmente _quieras_ hacerlo. No sólo porque _debes_," me aconsejó, tomando mi mano y apretándola.

"Gracias," contesté, abrazándola fuertemente.

"Mira—hay algunas cosas viejas de beisbol," dijo, señalando a la caja que estaba a unos pies de distancia, mi viejo bate de Louisville sobresaliendo. "¿Por qué no las ordenas? Quizás encuentres algo que quieras llevarte a casa," sugirió, dándome la oportunidad de entretenerme con algo más.

Pronto, estuve soñando despierto, recuerdos de juegos en las pequeñas ligas y prácticas de bateo inundando mi mente. Era reconfortante regresar a momentos felices de mi vida, para reflexionar las cosas sin que estuvieran llenas de años de tristezas y culpas. Todavía sentía ese sordo dolor, era más una sensación que un dolor agudo.

Veinte minutos o algo así pasaron antes de que me diera cuenta de que Ojos Cafés estaba llorando mientras estudiaba atentamente las páginas del diario que tenía en las manos.

"Hey," dije en voz baja, mirándola con una mezcla de culpa y preocupación. Levantó su mano y agitó su cabeza vigorosamente antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo más.

"Desahogo, Edward. Sólo desahogo," contestó antes de secarse los ojos con un pañuelo arrugado que parecía que había estado apretando en su puño.

Regresé para examinar las cosas de mi infancia, pero parecía que no podía volver a caer tan fácilmente como hacía un rato en ese lugar nostálgico de mi mente. Todo lo que podía hacer era estar inquieto y mirar hacia Bella, quien continuaba lloriqueando mientras pasaba las páginas.

"Ojos Cafés, no creo poder seguir distrayéndome," dije, sintiendo que ella ya había cargado mucho conmigo. Por mucho que insistiera en que estaba 'desahogándose,' seguía siendo una carga para ella de la que yo era parcialmente responsable.

"Tú primero", dijo, provocando que la mirara con curiosidad. "Me dices qué es lo que ha hecho que sonrías tanto por la última media hora," elaboró, con un brillo de felicidad regresando a su cara.

"Oh," respondí, entendiendo a qué se refería. "Este es mi viejo guante y mi pelota de la suerte," le dije, sosteniendo en alto ambos objetos.

"Pelota de la suerte, ¿huh? ¿Por qué de la suerte?" preguntó con una sonrisa, a pesar de sus rojos y acuosos ojos.

"Es de la suerte porque atrapé un elevado [_fly es cuando la bola se eleva sin que gane mucha distancia como para ser un hit y menos un homerun_] con ella," expliqué. "No fue cualquier elevado," agregué, cada vez más animado mientras le contaba cómo es que me había vuelto famoso en la liga. "Jugaba de jardinero, porque incluso de niño tenía un gran ojo y podía correr como si mi trasero estuviera en llamas," dije con una carcajada.

"Aún corres rápido, al menos para mí. No estoy segura de que eso diga mucho," dijo, su sonrisa ensanchándose y sus ojos brillando más.

"Y aún tengo buen ojo," bromeé. "reconozco a una mujer hermosa cuando la veo," coqueteé, tirando de su mano para que se acurrucara a mi lado.

"Come on, _Desvergonzado Joe Jackson __**(7)**_. Más beisbol, menos intentos de recorrer las bases," me regañó juguetonamente.

"Pensé que te gustaba mi _Gran Unidad_," repliqué, incitándola deliberadamente.

"Oh, suficiente, _Randy Johnson_,**(8)**" bufó, palmeando mi hombro. "Cuéntame la historia de _Cullen con el Bate_ ya."

"Yo no bateaba, yo jugaba en los jardines," dije con un guiño, presionando mi suerte una vez más.

"Buen Señor," suspiró, rodando los ojos. "Esa de verdad va a ser tú única pelota con suerte por lo pronto," agregó, muy cerca del punto de la alegre exasperación.

"Muy bien, señorita, no me lastime," pedí en broma antes de continuar. "estaba en los jardines, como ya dije. El juego iba en el final de la novena entrada. Las bases estaban tomadas y mi equipo iba arriba por uno. Esta lanzada en particular parecía que iba a irse fuera del campo," conté, el recuerdo tan vívido como el día que pasó. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon por la anticipación mientras yo seguía hablando.

"La miré navegando en el aire," dije, apuntando al techo. "Todo lo que podía hacer era rogar que las leyes de la gravedad se rompieran _sólo_ esta vez," agregué, cerrando mis ojos mientras veía a la misma pelota cernirse muy por encima de mi cabeza.

"Y por _eso_, es mi pelota de la suerte," describí, sosteniéndola con mis dedos, "de repente se convirtió en un pedazo de plomo. Aterrizó justo en medio de mi guante—como si estuviera destinada a hacerlo. Ganamos el partido y un punto en la división de los play-offs," expliqué con una ancha sonrisa, lanzando la pelota ligeramente hacia arriba en mi mano.

"Aw, es una historia increíble," suspiró Bella, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro. "Apuesto a que hubo un montón de alegría ese día en Mudville," agregó, su voz suave, soñadora.

"Fue el día más feliz de mi vida a los diez años. Mi mamá estaba ahí. Fue a cada juego," dije con una sonrisa tímida. "Me llevó a mi restaurante favorito por una gigantesca hamburguesa con queso y cerveza de abedul."

"¿Me llevarás ahí, quizás, algún día?" preguntó Bella, su cara con dudas, esperanzada.

"Me gustaría eso," contesté con una sonrisa afectada. "Estoy poniéndome algo hambriento, de hecho. ¿Quieres salir de aquí y dar un pequeño paseo por la carretera?"

"¿A New Haven?"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué son un par de horas de manejo para conseguir la hamburguesa más deliciosa que puedas probar?"

"Tú manejas, yo pago," ofreció.

"¿_Me_ estás sacando a una cita?" dije sarcásticamente.

"no nos apresuremos, por ahora. Es solo una hamburguesa con queso y cerveza de abedul. No creo que eso sea para tanto," bromeó con una carcajada.

Recogí una improvisada colección de los objetos que quería llevarme a casa, compuesta más que nada de fotografías, mi pelota de la suerte, algunos modelos esqueléticos que hice de niño (Bella disfrutó molestarme con esos), e incluso algunos de mis viejos juegos y juguetes. Bella agregó el diario de mi madre a la pequeña pila de cosas que había puesto en una caja de cartón.

Agradecimos al guardia y a la recepcionista antes de salir hacia el carro. Abrí el maletero, para poner la caja. Bella se asomó para ver el contenido.

"Hey, un cubo de Rubik," dijo, señalando al juguete en forma de cubo de muchos colores. Lo levanté y lo inspeccioné rápidamente. "¿Nunca jugaste con él?" preguntó, notando que todos los lados estaban de un mismo color cada uno.

"Sí, sí jugué. Um," dije, apretando mi boca y frunciendo las cejas, tratando de recordar. "Me lo dieron en mi cumpleaños número nueve. Lo resolví en…media hora, ¿quizás? No volví a jugar mucho con él después de eso," me encogí de hombros.

"Presumido," gruñó, metiéndose en su lado del carro.

El viaje a New Heaven fue relativamente rápido. No había mucho tráfico, y pasamos el tiempo intercambiando historias sobre nuestra infancia y adolescencia. Las anécdotas humorísticas de Bella casi siempre incluían algún tipo de daño físico o accidente. Me contó sobre su 'enorme fierro para la cabeza' y la manera en que la hacía sentir, como si todo el mundo la volteara a ver cada que hablaba o sonreía.

"Apuesto que incluso entonces eras hermosa," dije genuinamente.

"Ugh. No, no lo era," respondió con un tono firme de voz. "Odiaba ser adolescente," dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Imaginar a una Bella adolescente, tan tímida, aún así bonita en su completamente única y natural manera, me llevó a un sueño sobre la posibilidad de que _yo _fuera el padre de una adolescente. Antes de saberlo, estaría poniendo toques de queda a las 6 pm para ella, iría de chaperón a _cualquier lado_, y prohibiría cualquier cosa que tuviera un pene a 500 m a la redonda de mi casa.

"¿Edward?" dijo Bella, mirándome con una expresión de sorpresa. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó, poniendo su mano en mi muslo.

"Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?" contesté, mirándola brevemente mientras trataba de seguir viendo el camino.

"Bueno," comenzó, "por una cosa, estás frunciendo el ceño como si quisieras estrangular a alguien. Y parece como si estuvieras practicando con el volante justo ahora," agregó, señalando a mis nudillos blancos. Ella tenía razón, estaba tratando de asesinar a mi carro, y era consciente de que los músculos de mi cara estaban frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo siento," ofrecí. "Sólo estaba soñando despierto, y creo que me perdí por un segundo," expliqué, mientras parpadeaba lentamente varias veces para aclarar un poco mi mente.

"¿Perdido? ¿No triste o molesto?" preguntó, mirándome con curiosidad.

"No, sólo, uh…" dije torpemente.

"Tu cara se está poniendo roja como un tomate. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?" se rió.

"Estaba, uh, estaba pensando en cómo sería, ya sabes, que _algún día… _la conversación que tuvimos la semana pasada," dije a trompicones.

"Uh oh," se rió. "_¿Tú _con una hija adolescente?" dijo con un bufido. "Eso sería…¿Cuál es la palabra?" pretendió lucha por encontrarla. "No sé, ¿qué es más irónico que la palabra 'irónico,' Edward?" preguntó con dulzura fingida, sonriéndome.

"¿Malicioso, sardónicamente irónico?" ofrecí, estando de acuerdo en su punto.

"Sardirónico. Definitivamente," contestó, con una carcajada y besando mi mejilla.

Pronto nos detuvimos, junto a un pequeño, bastante indescriptible edificio de ladrillo con una puerta roja y persianas. Parecía como cualquier otro edificio en Nueva Inglaterra, excepto que este estaba absolutamente lleno, con una enorme fila saliendo por la puerta, a pesar de que eran las 3pm—pasada la hora del almuerzo, y demasiado temprano para la cena. Aunque este lugar era diferente. Era legendario.

"Esperaba que estuviera lleno, pero no tanto," expliqué, mirando por mi ventana. "Aunque vale la espera. ¿Está bien?" pregunté.

"Claro," respondió con una sonrisa complaciente.

Cuarenta y cinco estómagos-gruñendo minutos después, pedí dos órdenes de queso, una ensalada, un abedul y una crema,' porque si no hablabas el lenguaje de Louisiana, te decían que fueras a comprar tu hamburguesa McDonald's. Era en serio.

"Oh, esto es…" trató de decir Bella, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo para sí mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa, que era casi demasiado grande para que la sostuviera, incluso con ambas manos.

"Desafía las descripciones," contesté estando de acuerdo, tomando un gran pedazo de mi hamburguesa.

"Tuviste buenos tiempos aquí, ¿huh?" preguntó, limpiando su boca con una servilleta.

"Sí, cuando era niño. Evité el lugar mientras era universitario y estaba aquí," expliqué, refiriéndome a mis años en Yale.

"¿Te gustaba estar de regreso en New Heaven?" preguntó, ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente.

"Estuvo bien. Quiero decir, quizás quería sentirme más cercano a mi madre, incluso si no estaba cerca físicamente. Realmente no pensaba en eso. Andover canaliza a los estudiantes aquí," expliqué.

"Eso creo. Pero también los mandan a Harvard y Princeton, ¿No? No _ tenías _que venir aquí," dijo.

"Supongo," ofrecí. "Sí," agregué, confesando. Ojos Cafés tomó mi mano y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de ella.

En realidad, traté de no pensar mucho en mi madre. Solía celebrar su cumpleaños emborrachándome cuando era más joven. Con el paso de los años, simplemente trabajaba las 24 horas si era posible, o prefería estar solo.

De hecho, desde esa primera vez que dormí con ojos Cafés, había estado pensando más en mi madre. Inicialmente, no había entendido por qué—todo lo que sentía era culpa, enojo y tristeza. Eventualmente, me empezó a dar curiosidad sobre mi pasado, especialmente después de ver a mi abuela en el hospital.

Pero hoy era diferente. Hoy era la primera vez en un largo, largo tiempo que podía mirar al pasado y sonreír. Podía pensar en el pasado con satisfacción y alegría.

Terminamos de comer nuestras hamburguesas, y volví al mostrador para ordenar un pie mientras Ojos Cafés ponía nuestros platos de papel en una pequeña pila que puso en una esquina de la mesa.

"Ojos Cafés," comencé, tomando una respiración profunda mientras me volvía a sentar en la mesa de madera desvencijada, con dos pedazos de pie casero de manzana en las manos. "¿Qué dice el diario de mi madre?" pregunté, finalmente reconociendo al enorme elefante rosa que había estado con nosotros las últimas horas.

"Estaba esperando a que preguntaras," dijo, dando palmadas en mi mejilla.

"Estoy listo para escucharlo," dije con un asentimiento, mi boca formando una línea.

"Es mucho como lo esperaba," respondió simplemente. "Su padre interfirió un montón. Como Carlisle dijo, tu abuelo no aprobaba que ella estuviera con un tipo que no pertenecía a los mismos círculos sociales que los Masen," explicó.

"¿Sabía que Carlisle fue a Chicago a buscarla?" pregunté.

"Sí, pero le dijeron algo completamente diferente a lo que en realidad pasó," dijo suavemente.

"¿Mi abuelo?" adiviné, antes de que asintiera confirmándolo.

"Bueno, por la forma en que tu mamá lo menciona, parece que su padre plantó esta idea en su cabeza—o, al menos, era _su teoría_—que Carlisle era sólo un oportunista. Su padre le dijo eso, una y otra vez, desde que averiguó que ella estaba embarazada," dijo, su voz cargada de tristeza.

"Creo que mi abuelo simplemente veía el mundo de diferente manera," traté de racionalizar. Recordé mis pensamientos en el carro, acerca de qué clase de padre sería para una chica adolescente. Si fuera lista, bonita…querría _asesinar_ al tipo.

"Aún así, en realidad no creo que le hiciera ningún favor a tu madre. Al final, rompió su corazón. Dos veces, de hecho," replicó Bella, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Él le dijo a tu madre que Carlisle había ido, pero que estaba solamente interesado en casarse con ella por su dinero. Ella se negó a creerle. Discutieron, y tu abuelo le dijo que le había ofrecido un montón de dinero a Carlisle como prueba," reveló, agitando su cabeza lentamente. Ella sin duda no comprendía hasta donde era capaz mi abuelo de llegar para manipular a las personas y obtener lo que quería.

"¿Y le dijo a mi mamá que Carlisle había aceptado?" deduje. Bella simplemente asintió de nuevo. "¿Por qué creería eso?" pregunté en voz alta.

"Parece como si hubiera sido un proceso lento—la duda que su padre plantó en su cabeza. Ella nunca se enteró de que Carlisle la llamaba, o de que le enviaba cartas y mensajes. No menciona nada de eso. De hecho, estoy bastante segura de que tus abuelos interceptaban todo. Tu madre escribió que lo extrañaba, preguntándose por qué no llamaba o le escribía. Creo que ella era demasiado orgullosa para contactarlo, especialmente con su padre diciéndole lo mal que lucía lo que Carlisle hizo," conjeturó.

Froté mi frente con la punta de mis dedos y traté de absorber toda esta nueva información. Desearía haber sabido esto antes. En realidad, deseaba muchas cosas. Más que nada, deseaba fuertemente regresar al pasado y poner a mis padres donde debieron haber estado—juntos y felices. Mi mama estaría viva. Tendría un padre que hubiera estado conmigo toda la vida.

"¿Dijiste que mi abuelo rompió el corazón de mi madre dos veces?" pregunté, sabiendo que debía haber más de esto, mencionando cómo había terminado la relación de mi madre con sus padres.

Bella parecía incómoda mientras su cara se volvía el fiel reflejo de lo que debí haber sido muy doloroso para ella leer.

"Sólo dímelo," la apresuré, tomando sus dos manos.

"Cuando naciste, tu abuelo fue al hospital y trató de convencer a tu madre de que renunciara a ti. Le dio algunos papeles para que los firmara. Ella fue lo suficientemente lista como para leerlos, pero mientras lo hacía, tú comenzaste a llorar. Ella le pidió que saliera un momento para darle privacidad para alimentarte.

Una vez que él dejó la habitación, empacó todas sus cosas y se fue—sin descansar, ni nada. Ella simplemente… se fue. Ella sacó tanto dinero como pudo del banco y voló fuera de aquí. El diario termina cuando aún eras un bebé, pero ella ya había conseguido un apartamento con una amiga de la escuela quien la ayudó a vigilarte mientras ella buscaba un trabajo," reveló, mientras acariciaba mis manos con sus pulgares.

"Eso es a lo que mi madre se refería," dije, mientras que algo que me habían dicho mucho tiempo antes adquiría significado.

"¿Referirse a qué?" preguntó Bella, su ceja fruncida.

"Cuando le preguntaba por qué lloraba…ya sabes, cuando había estado bebiendo," expliqué incómodamente. "Ella decía: 'Estaría llorando mucho más si no te tuviera'," agregué.

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo, jugueteando con mi dedo meñique. "Es por eso que ella 'dejó Chicago en Chicago'," agregó, repitiendo otra de las crípticas frases de mi madre.

"Gracias, Ojos Cafés, por leerlo," dije, acariciando su mejilla.

"Ya sabes, no todo fue triste," dijo, sus cálidos, compasivos ojos mirándome. "Tú mamá, ella te amaba…de una manera tan intensa y hermosamente pura. Tan cuidadosa e increíble. Tú eras _lo único _que le importaba."

"No era suficiente para hacerla feliz, Ojos Cafés," dije. Era la verdad.

"No puedes verlo de esa manera. Simplemente no puedes," pidió, sus ojos volviéndose tristes. "En su mente, tú eras todo lo que ellos no fueron," dijo, su cara seria.

"¿Quién?" le pregunté, a pesar de sentir un profundo abatimiento.

"Tu abuelo. Carlisle. Te llamas así por ellos: Uno por su primer nombre, el otro por el segundo."

"Lo sé. Y no tiene ningún sentido para mí, considerando las circunstancias," repliqué.

"Edward," dijo Bella en voz baja, antes de besar las palmas de mis manos y presionarlas en s cara.

"Tu madre escribió que quería nombrarte así por los dos hombres que más había amado y admirado en su vida. Pero también fueron los dos hombres que más la lastimaron, por lo tanto, quería que llevaras esos nombres para educarte como el hombre que ellos debieron ser. Y lo eras. Ella te amaba y tú la amabas. Nunca la entristeciste—solo la hiciste sentirse orgullosa, feliz," me dijo, sus expresivos ojos, transmitiéndome de nuevo todas las emociones y el corazón que siempre compartía conmigo.

Luché con la intense ola de sensación de vacío, vacío que antes me reconfortaba. Mi mente había creado su propia manera de hacerle frente a las cosas, quedándose en blanco; mandando todo a la más obscura, y más profunda parte donde no pudieran alcanzarme. La lucha por dejarme sentir era tan difícil para mí que simplemente me senté inmóvil, mirando a las ranuras, arañazos y ralladuras de la mesa de madera frente a mí.

Ojos Cafés me miró antes de rápidamente tirar nuestros platos y jalarme para levantarme. Caminamos de regreso al carro, y cuando tomó las llaves de mi mano, la dejé. Me metió en el asiento de atrás y se deslizó a mi lado mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Está bien si estás triste, Edward. Está bien," repitió suavemente, acariciando mi cabello mientras descansaba mi cabeza en su regazo y lloraba más fuerte que cualquier otra vez en mi vida adulta.

* * *

**(1)'Tres mentiras' en español. La estatua lleva ese apodo, porque tiene escrito debajo: 'John Harva****rd, Fundador, 1638'; y las tres cosas son mentiras. No es John Harvard porque éste ya había muerto y no había ni pinturas de él. No fue fundador, sólo uno de los primeros graduados. Y por último, la escuela se fundó en 1636.**

**(2)Es 'está bien' en ruso**

**(3)'Sí'**

**(4)Es una espía rusa que salía en una caricatura de los 60's**

**(5)Caricatura de los 60's**

**(6)Canción de BB Gabor. El título en español sería: No, no, soviética.**

**(7) "Desvergonzado Joe Jackson", es una variación del apodo "Shoeless'(**_**Descalzo)**_** Joe Jackson", quien fue un beisbolista estadounidense**

**(8) "Gran Unidad **_**(Big Unit)**_** es el apodo del recientemente retirado Randy Johnson, estaba en los Giants de San Francisco.**

***Louis' Lunch es un restaurant real, ellos dicen ser los inventores de la hamburguesa**

Chicas, gracias por sus rr, si no he respondido todos es porque no tengo computadora, pero los he leído (:

A todas las chicas que no tienen cuenta y dejan rr, no puedo contestarles porque todas me aparecen como 'Guest', pero pueden dejarme su dirección de correo electrónico, si quieren.

De verdad chicas que trato de traducir un capítulo por semana, pero cada vez son más largos; así que trataré de apurarme más (:

Pronto comenzaré a traducir otra historia, en inglés se llama 'We Were Here'

Mi twitter: **acidillusion**

**Silvana**


	27. Chapter 27

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de __**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Sólo me adjudico la traducción_

_Gracias a __**Ericastelo**__ y a __**Larosaderosas**__ por betearme este capítulo_

_Dedicado a __**MaeCllnWay**__ porque la bitchie se desapareció y yo la extraño, y sigo esperando mi review en la otra, eh? Te amo_

* * *

**EDPAPOV**

La niebla se iba poco a poco de mi mente mientras me despertaba de un profundo, pero verdaderamente, incómodo sueño. Obviamente, como exestudiante de medicina y ahora residente, estaba bastante acostumbrado a dormir cuando fuera y donde fuera que pudiera. Pero en el momento, sentía como si todo mi cuerpo hubiera sido pasado a través de un compactador de basura. Cada músculo me dolía como si hubieran sido doblados sobre sí repetidamente.

Empecé a estar lo suficientemente coherente como para tratar de entender en dónde estaba, abriendo lentamente mis ojos y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo levantando mi cabeza tanto como podía. Aunque, mi cuello, estaba tan torcido y rígido, que tenía otras ideas—se negó a moverse. Mi garganta decidió gemir.

"Hey, dormilón. Estamos en casa," escuché a Ojos Cafés decir.

"¿Hmmph?" fue mi respuesta.

"Te quedaste dormido," me dijo. De alguna manera estaba consciente de eso, aunque apenas si lo estaba.

"¿Umf?" pregunté, como si eso fuera español o cualquier lengua conocida.

"Casa, Edward. Estamos en casa," explicó de nuevo.

Mis manos frotaron el sueño lejos de mis ojos mientras volvía a estar completamente consciente. Pronto descubrí por qué mi cuerpo había estado en una posición abismalmente incómoda—me había quedado dormido en el asiento trasero de mi Volvo.

"¿Manejaste mi carro?" pregunté, dándome cuenta que mis preguntas habían ido desde murmullos incoherentes hasta preguntas que no necesitaban respuestas por lo absurdas que eran. Como si mi carro pudiera manejarse solo.

"Sí, no pensé que te importara. O que lo notaras. Estabas muy dormido. No tuve el corazón para despertarte," respondió, asomándose hacia mí sobre su hombro, desde el asiento del conductor.

"No sabía que podías manejar una palanca," dije, antes de bostezar y tratar de alargar un poco el pequeño éxito.

"Manejo tu palanca todo el tiempo," rió disimuladamente.

"¿Cómo es que tus chistes vulgares son graciosos y los míos no?" me quejé, señalando su alegre sentido del humor cuando se trataba de sus chistes.

"Hey, conoces el dicho," rió tontamente. "Si duermes con un pervertido calenturiento…"

"¿Despiertas en el asiento trasero de tu propio carro sin ningún condón usado en el tapete del piso?"

"Cullen," resopló mientras pasaba por encima de la **consola central** y se recostaba encima de mí. No había mucho espacio, así que, a regañadientes, permití quedar aplastado entre Bella y la tapicería, y me limité a gruñir en señal de derrota.

"Eres como la escuela en verano," continuó con voz divertida, "sin clase." La miro como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, ella explicó rápidamente (rodando los ojos todo el tiempo), que mientras yo estaba ocupado resolviendo mi cubo de Rubik y construyendo modelos de esqueletos, _algunos _chicos estaban perdiendo neuronas mientras veían caricaturas.

"Tengo un montón de clases. Al menos para ti. Yo soy el profesor, ¿recuerdas?" bromeé.

"Profesor," dijo, usando un diferente tono de voz de diversión, "¿Cuál es la otra palabra para el tesoro del pirata**(1)**?"

"¿Botín?" adiviné, siguiéndole el juego.

"Botín, eso es," se rió tontamente en mi oreja.

"Dolor en mi cuello," gruñí.

"¡Hey! Solo manejé durante tres horas a casa. De nada, imbécil," se quejó amablemente, antes de darle un ligero puñetazo a mi bíceps.

"No. No tú," expliqué. "Literalmente. Mi cuello está matándome," hice un puchero, frotándolo ineficazmente con mis dedos.

"Aw, tú siempre eres un dolor en mi cuello. Así que creí que te referías a mí," dijo, batiendo sus pestañas.

"Si esa es tu manera de disculparte, es tristemente mala, si quieres mi opinión," repliqué, tratando de besarla, pero no fui capaz de mover mi cabeza. Hice una mueca de dolor antes de acercarme a sus labios.

"Eh, no estaba pidiéndotela. Pero lamento que tu cuello te duela," consoló, besándolo suavemente.

"¿Podemos entrar antes de que sufra un daño permanente en mis tejidos?" pedí, mis articulaciones crujiendo en lugares en donde ni siquiera había notado que tenía articulaciones.

"Hey, todo este tiempo solo he estado tratando de despertarte," se rió tontamente mientras nos sentábamos bien.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar un carro de palanca?" pregunté.

"Tengo una camioneta en Phoenix que es más vieja que…Ni si quiera sé qué tan vieja es, ahora que lo pienso," murmuró. "Pero es de palanca. Y es muy, muy terca."

"¿Necesita cierto toque delicado antes de que la hagas ronronear?" pregunté, levantando una ceja.

"No, más como si tuviera que darle la vuelta duramente y luego pisotearla repetidamente," contestó, arrugando su nariz hacia mí. Sabía que su comentario lo había dicho en broma, pero fui incapaz de seguirle el juego mientras sentía como mi ánimo se obscurecía.

El recuerdo de cómo me había quedado dormido empezaba a aclararse.

Mi cabeza duele. Mi cuello duele. Pero mi orgullo está más herido. De hecho, mi orgullo estaba demasiado herido. Así como mi ego y mi masculinidad.

"Agh, si antes no me sentía como un debilucho…" me quejé, incapaz de terminar de exteriorizar mis pensamientos.

Era porque _de verdad_ me sentía como un debilucho. La última cosa que recordaba era haber llorado como un bebé en el regazo de mi novia. Dios, estaba alcanzando grandes niveles de irritación por ese _sentimiento_. Desearía que se disipara. Estaba tan _cansado_. Mi cuerpo entero dolía por todo eso.

"¿Un debilucho? ¿Por qué?" me preguntó Ojos Cafés, la sonrisa que tenía por nuestra pelea juguetona había desaparecido rápidamente de su cara.

"Ya sabes," tartamudeé. "Llorar encima de ti, como, una, ya sabes…"

"¿Cómo una _chica_?" preguntó, levantando su ceja hacia mí.

"Iba a decir 'nenita,' pero 'chica' también funciona," dije indignadamente mientras frotaba mi pierna. La mezclilla de mis pantalones raspando mis nudillos.

Estaba mirando hacia mi regazo, así que solo escuché el jadeo de disgusto de Bella ante mis palabras. Podía imaginarme la expresión de su cara; no era necesario que la mirara. Estoy seguro de que ella creía que estaba siendo un asno. Me sentía como uno, por mis acciones hace unas horas y por cómo estaba comportándome ahora. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional y hosco. Pero no me importaba.

"Edward," dijo. "Eso es una mierda porque," comenzó antes de que la interrumpiera.

"Me disculpo de corazón por haber insultado a tu género," ofrecí con gran sarcasmo.

"¿Dejarías de actuar como un imbécil? Estás haciendo todo un drama, Edward. No tienes que desconfiar de mí," dijo en respuesta.

"Voy adentro," simplemente dije, tomando la manija de la puerta y dándole un empujón. Caminé por la acera hasta el edificio.

"¡Hey, tú!" Bella gritó desde detrás de mí. Me volteé sobre mis talones justo a tiempo para poner mi mano sobre mi cara, donde apenas si pude evitar que las llaves se estrellaran contra mi nariz, ya que me las había lanzado con gran fuerza. Simplemente me volteé y seguí caminando.

Cuando escuché a sus torpes pasos alcanzándome, aumenté mi ritmo. En cuanto supe que había una distancia segura entre nosotros, sentí un pie pateándome, justo en la parte de atrás de mi rodilla. Eso causó que se doblara en reflejo, y mi pierna entera cedió. Mis músculos estaban demasiado cansados como para reaccionar a tiempo y ayudarme; así que caí hacia delante, quedando a cuatro patas.

"¿Ya estás feliz?" gruñí, mi respiración silbante saliendo y entrando por mis fosas nasales.

"Extasiada," dijo, pasándome, mientras veía a sus pies pisar fuertemente sobre el pavimento. Levanté mi cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como agachaba su cabeza y sacudía sus hombros, como había visto antes.

Solo que esto no era un desahogo. Era llanto.

Me las arreglé para levantarme, en parte porque estaba tan lleno de adrenalina que corrí el resto del camino, y en parte porque la bolsa-siempre-abarrotada de Bella había hecho que se detuviera a buscar sus llaves antes de poder deslizarse dentro de su apartamento y estamparme su puerta en la cara.

Alcanzándola por detrás, envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la cargué como un saco de papas. Eso dejaba a mi otro brazo libre para que pudiera abrir la puerta.

"Bájame, Edward," ordenó, su enojo creciendo. "¡Estoy hablando en serio, bájame!" trató de zafarse de entre mis brazos, pero mi agarre a su alrededor era bastante apretado, habiendo tomado la prudente decisión de cargarla con mi brazo más fuerte.

No respondí y terminé de subir las escaleras, ignorando sus gritos y los golpes de su bolsa contra mi espinilla.

"¿Ya estás feliz?" imitó, después de haberla bajado en mi sala. Alejando el cabello de su cara con un resoplido de enojo.

"Extasiado," imité en respuesta. Mi respiración estaba tan agitada como la suya. Normalmente, cargar a Ojos Cafés por cortas distancias no me dejaría sin aliento, pero entre mi cuerpo adolorido, mi energía decaída y mi paciencia agotándose rápidamente, mis pulmones quemaban por el esfuerzo que había sido el respirar.

"Deja de comportarte así. ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó con enojo, mirándome con una mezcla de irritación y dolor. Rápidamente agitó su cabeza, como retractándose de la pregunta que acababa de hacer. Ya ni siquiera quería saber. "¿Por qué me arrastraste hasta aquí, solo por ser un imbécil _viril?_" se burló, tratando de empujarme para llegar a la puerta.

Si se iba, sabía que se pondría a llorar en el momento en que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella. No merecía esto. No estaba enojado con ella. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo. Estaba comportándome como una mierda incorregible, y la estaba forzando a soportar mi mal humor. No podía alejar a la única persona que realmente me conocía, que me amaba, a la que le importaba.

"No te vayas," dije simplemente. "Por favor," pedí, silenciosamente tratando de calmarme. Su mano se detuvo en el pomo de la puerta, pero pronto cayó a su costado. Cuando le pedí que por favor se sentara y me dejara servirnos algo, asintió.

Regresé unos minutos después a la sala con dos copas generosamente llenas de vino. Sentándome cuidadosamente a su lado, puse nuestras bebidas encima mesita de café. Estuvimos en silencio por un momento, simplemente bebiéndonos nuestro vino y permitiéndonos calmarnos para poder pensar en vez de solo reaccionar.

"No me gusta ser débil enfrente de ti," confesé, torciendo mis dedos alrededor del tronco de mi copa.

"No estabas siendo débil," respondió rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño.

"Ojos Cafés," me interpuse.

"Escúchame por un segundo, ¿ok?" insistió. "Por favor," agregó, usando el mismo tono que yo había usado con esas mismas palabras minutos antes. Asentí.

"Tuve algo de tiempo para pensar en el carro mientras tú estabas dormido. Pensé en cómo eras antes, cuando te conocí, y cómo eres ahora. Cuando eras 'ese tipo'…el que solía preguntarme que tan bien me conocía. Recordando, es algo irónico, porque no creo que 'ese tipo' se conociera como un 'valentón', si me permites el atrevimiento," dijo, su irritación aumentando.

"Creo que sí lo hacía," argumenté débilmente.

"¿Crees que 'ese tipo' era valiente? ¿Macho? ¿Por qué nunca lloraba enfrente de nadie?" preguntó, mirándome con escepticismo. "'Ese tipo' era un cobarde, Edward. En vez de saber quién era, fingía ser alguien más," explicó, agitando su cabeza.

"No me refería a eso cuando preguntaba. No era una pregunta filosóficamente profunda. Yo solo estaba… coqueteándote," dije, desestimando su interpretación a lo que yo solía decirle.

"Quizás," dijo, sonriendo por un breve instante. "Pero tenías razón. No me conocía—no de esa manera. Pero tampoco lo hacías, no en la forma a la que _yo_ me refiero. Pero ahora lo haces. Y para _eso_ se necesitan agallas, Edward," declaró con honesta sinceridad.

"Yo solo hice eso porque me ayudaste," dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Vas a dejar que eso se vaya?" preguntó, luciendo exasperada.

"¿Dejar ir qué?" pregunté con confusión.

"El haber dejado de culparte. El haber dejado de menospreciarte. No está bien. Nos 'insulta a ambos.' ¿Recuerdas?" insistió.

Suspiró fuertemente cuando, en vez de responderle, me limité a encogerme de hombros.

"Como he dicho, después de perder a mi padre, tomé una decisión por mí: vivir en el aquí y en el ahora, ser feliz…porque pasé mucho tiempo sintiendo lástima por mí misma y teniendo remordimientos. Y quiero que tú también seas feliz," confesó, sus cejas juntas y sus labios en una línea apretada.

"Ojos Cafés," comencé, sintiéndome más arrepentido por cómo la había hecho sentir. "tengo que reponerme por mi cuenta. Me apoyo demasiado en ti. Soy un hombre maduro…"

"No estoy haciendo esto solo por ti," dijo, sosteniendo en alto su mano para interrumpirme. "no tienes ni idea de que se siente ver que tú tienes la oportunidad que yo nunca tendré. Tienes a tu padre de vuelta," dijo mientras sus ojos se enrojecían. Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella, el deseo de consolarla sobreponiéndose a cualquier otro pensamiento.

"Y eso _no _ me pone triste," insistió. "Es como ver a alguien a quien amas ganar la mejor cosa del mundo—algo mucho mejor que dinero o 'cosas,'" dijo con voz gentil. Su expresión se suavizó, se volvió sensible, sincera. "Esto es lo más cerca que voy a estar de tener a mi papá de nuevo. ¿Sabes...qué tan _increíble _ es eso?"

Era simplemente asombroso como ella había estado a mi lado a través de todo esto, no como un favor, no para autosacrificarse, si no porque de ahí ella obtenía felicidad. Estaba pensando en cómo las cosas habían crecido entre nosotros, compartíamos un vínculo que no solo era significativo, si no que se había vuelto trascendente, que significaba todo.

Me sentía como un monumental asno por la manera en que me había comportado. No era justo que ella tuviera que soportar mi humor de mierda. No pude pensar en nada que hacer o decir más que disculparme.

"Lamento haber perdido los estribos, Ojos Cafés," dije, sosteniéndola fuertemente contra mí. Me sentí aliviado cuando se movió y saltó a mi regazo. Era en donde pertenecía.

"Lamento haberme enojado," replicó.

"No estaba molesto contigo— solo frustrado en general," expliqué.

"Lo sé. Yo también lo estaba. Probablemente pensabas que estaba molesta porque te habías llamado 'chica' o una 'nenita' o lo que sea. Pero no. estaba enojada porque…ya sabes, tu creías que estuviera bien molestarse a veces," explicó, marcando, inconscientemente, una especie de Código Morse en la palma de mi mano con la punta de su dedo índice.

"Es solo que estoy cansado. Desgastado. Todo esto ha sido extenuante. Creo que me topé con una pared," ofrecí, sin ser capaz de explicarlo de otra manera.

"Mejora. Créeme," me aseguró, acariciando mi mejilla. "No siempre dolerá tanto," agregó, sonriendo débilmente. "Además, llorar es como…el inodoro del alma, para decirlo poéticamente," bromeó antes de reír tontamente.

"Esta es probablemente la idea más profunda que he escuchado", dije inexpresivamente, poniendo mi mano sobre mi corazón. "Combinando las dos cosas más importantes en la vida de un hombre: crecimiento personal y funciones corporales. Eres la mejor novia _de la historia_, Ojos Cafés," le profesé juguetonamente.

"Mira, solo no dejes que tu inodoro se tape," me informó con un movimiento firme de su cabeza y una amplia sonrisa. Esa era la analogía mas asquerosa que había escuchado en mi vida, pero, a pesar de todo, funcionaba.

"Me dices las más dulces y tiernas palabras de amor, Ojos Cafés. Y te preguntas por qué soy tan posesivo," bromeé, haciendo un sonido como de '_tsk_' con mi lengua. Pronto empezamos a reír tontamente, y no pasó mucho para que nos riéramos a carcajadas, con Ojos Cafés agitándose incontrolablemente sobre mi regazo.

"Para, para de reír," jadeó. "Solo me haces reír más. ¡Cállate!" resopló. Cubrió mi boca con su mano, pero eso me hizo reír más fuerte. Claramente nos habíamos puesto un poco borrachos con el vino, lo que era normal.

"Ve, ahora ambos estamos llorando," dijo suavemente mientras rozaba su pulgar a través de mi mejilla para limpiar mis lágrimas provocadas por la risa. Hice lo mismo con mi pulgar y su mejilla.

"Me gusta más esto," puntualicé con una brillante sonrisa, poniéndola más cerca de mí y frotando mi barbilla contra su frente.

"Puedes llorar cada vez que quieras, Edward. Nunca te menospreciaría por eso. Ya deberías saber eso," me regañó con voz gentil. Tarareé en acuerdo y besé su cabello castaño. Un cómodo silencio se instaló entre nosotros, y contemplé los eventos del día.

Mirando hacia atrás, traté de discernir por qué había necesitado llorar. ¿Todo fue por tristeza? No realmente. ¿Alivio? No, nada acerca de que mi madre había bebido tanto me daba alivio. ¿Remordimiento? Un poco. Ella era muy joven, muy buena, para haber sido desgarrada por dentro, y lamentaba no haber tratado de ayudarla. Pero yo era un niño. No había forma en que yo hubiera podido comprender completamente lo que estaba pasando, o en qué hubiera podido ayudarla.

Y eso me golpeó.

Pena. Sentí pena. La muerte de mi madre había sido lo último por lo que realmente había llorado. Para ser completamente honesto conmigo mismo, probablemente no lloré lo suficiente en su momento. Por lo menos no había sido suficiente como para que yo superara su muerte.

"¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Bella, mirando hacia mi cara y, sin duda, notando mi expresión perdida.

"Sí, solo estaba pensando," respondí mientras tomaba su mano entre la mía. "En algo que debí haber resuelto hace mucho. Pero creo que ahora lo hago," agregué.

"Mejor tarde que nunca, ya sabes," replicó, ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo.

"Mejor tarde que nunca," repetí asintiendo lentamente.

Hice una mueca de dolor cuando traté de aliviar la tensión de mi cuello moviendo mi cabeza de lado a lado, y eso hizo que Ojos Cafés propusiera una ducha con agua caliente, y yo no dudé en llevarla.

Llevándome de la mano a través del pasillo y hasta el cuarto de baño, me ayudó a desvestirme rápidamente mientras el baño se llenaba de vapor.

Murmuré un '_uh uh_' y agité mi cabeza cuando trató de dejar la habitación. Agarrando su muñeca con mi mano, la jalé hacia mí y me arrodillé enfrente de ella. Lentamente le quité sus ropas, empezando con los calcetines en sus pies, y tuve el cuidado de acariciar sus tobillos y de besar sus bien formadas pantorrillas. Después, desabotoné sus pantalones, mis dedos deslizándose hacia abajo por los costados de sus piernas mientras bajaba la tela y la alejaba de su cuerpo. Mis dedos índice jugando a cada lado de sus bragas, mis nudillos rozando sus pequeñas caderas. La miré mientras cuidadosamente besaba la tela que cubría su pubis.

Su brillante sonrisa y su rosado rubor me incitaron a simplemente arrancar la pequeña pieza de encaje, pero me contuve. _Cosas buenas pasan a aquellos que esperan_. Especialmente a buenos hombres que esperaban. Así que, mejor le quité cuidadosamente sus bragas, y la de mi cabeza hacia un lado para frotar mi mejilla contra su mano cuando se sostuvo ligeramente de mi hombre para mantener el equilibrio.

Se sacó su blusa justo antes de que envolviera mis brazos alrededor de ella. Besando su centro, cerré mis ojos mientras me inclinaba hacia ella, aún en mis rodillas. Sentí su mano en mi cabello, sus dedos masajeando suavemente mi cuero cabelludo.

"Edward," dijo, antes de mover mi barbilla hacia arriba para verla. "No te arrodilles enfrente de mí. Párate a mi lado," me dijo. "Nunca te arrodilles, solo inclínate…cuando necesites hacerlo," me dijo. Sus grandes y hermosos ojos reflejando el cariño de sus palabras.

Tomando sus manos extendidas, me puse de pie. Ella tenía razón, no necesitaba arrodillarme. No tenía por qué sentirme postrado, vencido, desconsolado. No tenía por qué vivir con nada de eso cuando tenía sus manos entre las mías. Me habían sacado de la incertidumbre, de ese lugar vacío donde solía habitar.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, lavándonos mutuamente, besándonos, tocándonos, riendo. Nos envolvimos en toallas y Bella secaba su cabello mientras yo encendía fuego en la chimenea de mi recámara.

_Debería ser nuestra recámara. _Era _nuestra recámara. Solo no la llamábamos así. No aún._

Pronto nos acurrucamos en la cama, incapaces de evitar la fatiga provocada por un día tan lleno de emociones.

"Duerme, dulce niña," susurré. Tarareó felizmente antes de enterrar su cara en mi clavícula.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente mientas el amanecer comenzaba. Varios rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse a través de las persianas. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con que ambos estábamos acostados en nuestros costados, su espalda hacia mí. Mi brazo estaba extendido y muñeca doblada en un extraño ángulo, y era porque tenia mi mano en una de mis mantitas de pechos, pero la persona a la que está conectada está algo apartada. Brevemente me pregunté si, al buscar a tientas, algún día me dislocaría el hombro en vez de llegar a mis dominios nocturnos.

Alejando mi brazo lentamente y poniéndolo en medio de nosotros, estudié las cuervas de Bella mientras dormía y el suave sonido de su respiración. No conformándome con simplemente ver, con mucho cuidado tracé el contorno de su costado con la puntas de mis dedos, empezando con su hombro y siguiendo hasta la mitad de su muslo. La manta sobre ella rodeaba suavemente las curvas y caídas de su forma—tan femenina, terrenal, sensual.

"Edward," murmuró entre sueños, mi nombre deslizándose entre sus labios tan suavemente como un soplo de aire. Dormida o no, lo tomé como una invitación.

_Quizás no era 'ese tipo', pero era un hombre._

Presionándome contra ella, envolví mi mano alrededor de su cintura y metí mi nariz entre su cuello, dejándome un agradable olorcillo a crema de chocolate y champú de flores, y _su_ inconfundible olor—que se conformaba exactamente de—feromonas o los aceites naturales de su piel, no estaba seguro. Pero el 'recuerdo' de él estaba almacenado de forma segura en mi mente; lo reconocía en mi ropa, en las sábanas, en las fundas de las almohadas.

Tomé su suspiro de felicidad y su suave gemido como una invitación, sobre todo porque mi cálido aliento había erizado su piel. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse lentamente mientras besaba su hombro, siguiendo por su cuello y su mandíbula. Un delicado 'ooh' se le escapó cuando mi lengua lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, y sonreí para mí cuando su pezón se puso erecto contra mi mano.

Poniendo mi cuerpo completamente alrededor de ella, me froté y acaricié contra ella, mi mano vagando de su pecho, a su abdomen, y hasta en medio de sus piernas.

Volteando su cabeza para mirarme, susurró 'sí' y me golpeó gentilmente con su suave trasero. Para mí, en ese momento ella era perfecta—una mujer completa, tan honestamente hermosa, sus curvas, sus pechos, sus caderas, sus muslos. No quería nada más que estar dentro de ella, entrar y salir de ella, escucharla gemir hasta que ya no pudiera más y perdiera la respiración, escuchar mi nombre salir lánguidamente de sus labios en un largo, bajo gemido. Esas cosas eran tan perfectas, tan increíblemente _correctas_.

Me deslicé dentro de ella lentamente, mi mano en su cadera, atrayéndola hacia mí. El calor y la humedad envolviéndose alrededor de mí y supe que Bella es a la única mujer a la que voy a tocar así. Solo mi hermosa Ojos Cafés estaría conmigo en estos momentos—cuando mi cuerpo se conectaba con mi alma.

"Mi Edward…mi _todo_," jadeó mientras nuestras caderas se movían a la par. Mi dedo jugaba con el pequeño capullo húmedo entre sus piernas hasta que el resto de sus flores se abrieron y se desbordaron, despertando esa familiar sensación: la exquisita pulsación y revoloteo de su cuerpo alrededor de mí.

"Ojos Cafés," murmuré. "Mi más dulce flor, te amo," susurré mientras mi brazo se envolvía fuertemente alrededor de su cintura y mis dedos se enroscaban en su hombro. Necesitaba tocarla, presionar su cuerpo contra el mío lo más cercanamente que se pudiera. No podía haber ningún espacio entre nosotros—ni en entre nuestros cuerpos, nuestras mentes, o nuestros corazones. Cuando estuve convencido de que no podía estar más cerca, froté mis labios contra su frente mientras mi cuerpo completo se ponía rígido y me corría dentro de ella.

Sintiéndome realmente desgastado de la mejor manera posible, descansé mi mejilla contra el costado de su cabeza. Le susurré al oído, con voz temblorosa, que me comprometía a hacer todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, y dije cada jodida palabra con una buena intención.

"Duerme, dulce hombre," me dijo mientras estiraba su brazo para palmear mi mejilla con un poco de bigote. Una vez que mi mano encontró su pecho y cerré mis ojos, me sumergí en una dichosa inconsciencia.

Mi ritual favorito del fin de semana era desayunar con Ojos Cafés. La mejor parte de mi domingo, sin duda, era despertarme con el olor de los huevos, pan tostado, salchichas de pavo, y café recién hecho. _Okay_, bien, la mejor parte de mi día ya había pasado—por eso del amanecer—pero la segunda tentación más deliciosa para despertarme tampoco estaba mal.

"Mira a quién trajo el _omelet_," bromeó Ojos Cafés con una sonrisa juguetona mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla de 'buenos días.' Estaba vertiendo café en mi taza y estaba a punto de poner la mesa.

"Oh, te quejas ahora, niña dulce. Solo espera a que llegues a tu hora del crucigrama de los domingos. Veremos si consigues alguna ayuda de mi parte," bromeé.

"¡Hmmph!" respondió con un profundo aunque juguetón sonido de desprecio. "Médicos y sus complejos de dios," murmuró, prácticamente lanzando la comida a mi plato.

"Dios, en efecto, Ojos Cafés," dije con fingida sinceridad mientras me paraba delante de mi desayuno. "es a Dios a quien tengo que agradecer por haberme dado una mujer que se la pasa bromeando _e _insultándome. Y que luce increíblemente sexy haciéndolo," dije con un guiño lascivo, poniendo mi servilleta en mi regazo. "Incluso aunque eso me cause, ya sabes, temor por mi vida mortal," agregué con miedo falso.

"Tan imbécil," fue su respuesta. Agitó su cabeza hacia mí, pero no pudo guardar rencor por mucho tiempo. Pronto, vio a mis labios curvarse en una sonrisa y ella se rió fuertemente.

No era la primera vez que hacía una comparación conmigo, y, para ponerlo en términos médicos, un _sphincter ani externus__**(2)**_. Supongo que lo merecía. Además de ser residente en un hospital y un médico preparado, molestarla siempre que pudiera era casi una vocación para mí, y eso había sido desde que la conocí. Era un hombre de pocas aficiones, y encontraba que esta era gratificante en un nivel que no podría describir adecuadamente.

"¿Cómo es que eres tú la agraviada aquí? Hasta donde recuerdo, anoche alguien me atacó mientras caminaba hacia el edificio," bromeé, maliciosamente inclinando mi cabeza hacia ella y frotando la parte posterior de mi rodilla para darle énfasis. "Quería hablar contigo acerca de tus sigilosos movimientos ninjas. Tienes una linda patada lateral."

"Eh, él está bien. Él también puede ser un imbécil," bromeó en respuesta, sonriendo dulcemente mientras le untaba mantequilla a su pan.

"Yo no soy el ayudante. Tú lo eres," le informé con cierto aire de superioridad.

"Pff, no es probable," sopló antes de tomar de su café.

"¿Quieres ser el superhéroe? bien. Tú puedes ser el superhéroe," ofrecí, tratando de ser caballeroso. No era nada sino siempre un caballero cuando intentaba apaciguarla.

"¿Qué tal si no soy un superhéroe? ¿Qué tal si soy el chico malo?" bromeó, sacándome la lengua.

"Lo diré, tú eres muy malvada. Y traicionera. Perversa, también," respondí con gran sarcasmo, riéndome ante la idea de Bella cometiendo un delito. "Aunque, ¿te vestirías como Gatúbela? Creo que eso me gustaría," agregué, masticando mi comida y tarareando para mí mientras la imaginaba vestida con un apretado traje brillante de vinil negro.

"Mmmhmm," estuvo de acuerdo mientras estudiaba su crucigrama. "Oh, hey, ¿Palabra de siete letras que significa 'estrella de mar cubierta de chocolate**(3)**'?"

"¿Imbécil?" respondí sin tratar de contenerme.

"¡Esa es!" exclamó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y señalándome con su lápiz.

Más tarde, nos estábamos preparando para manejar hasta New Hampshire para conocer a Carlisle. Estaba mirando en mapas y direcciones en línea, a pesar de que mi carro tenía un sistema de navegación fiable.

"Es el tercer croquis que imprimes, Edward," dijo Bella mientras observaba a la impresora funcionar. "¿Nervioso?" preguntó, probablemente no dudándolo, sino solo buscando una confirmación.

"Sí," me encogí de hombros, tratando de reír.

"No lo estés," replicó en voz baja. "Hoy," comenzó, mirando por la ventana al cielo sin nubes de finales de invierno, antes voltearse y sonreír. "Es el día perfecto para terminar donde siempre debiste haber estado."

"Si estás conmigo, no puedo perderme," le dije. Me abrazó fuertemente contra ella, y descansó su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Nunca dejaría que eso pasara," confirmó mientras presionaba la palma de mi mano contra su mejilla. "Y no tendría esperanza sin ti," agregó con un suspiro.

Dos horas más tarde, detuve el carro en un camino de generosas dimensiones que se encontraba junto a una bien cuidada casa de estilo colonial en las afueras de Hanover.

"Esta es," dije, girando la llave y apagando el carro. Sentí los labios de Bella en mi mejilla.

"Has estado esperando por esto. Y él también," susurró. "Ve a conocer a tu padre," me apresuró.

Mis nervios se calmaron con sus amables palabras de aliento, pero antes de salir del auto, saqué algo del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Era una vieja foto Polaroid que estaba metida entre las páginas del diario de mi madre. Aún no lo había leído, pero cuando Ojos Cafés me enseñó la foto, de la que mi madre obviamente no pudo desprenderse, supe que tenía que dársela a Carlisle.

Miré hacia una versión mucho más joven de mi madre que la que yo recordaba. Su expresión era brillante y feliz. Al lado de ella estaba Carlisle, su sonrisa tan efusiva como la propia pareja enamorada que formaban.

Mi madre con su corte de cabello juvenil podría no parecerme familiar—pero sí reconocía la satisfacción de sus ojos. La había visto en ella varias veces antes de que muriera. Tenía esa misma mirada en mis recitales de piano, mis ceremonias de premios, mis juegos de beisbol.

"Ella era muy hermosa," escuché decir a Ojos Cafés en voz baja.

"Lo era," acepté. Miré a los dos amantes congelados en el tiempo por un minuto más antes de susurrar un suave '_Te amo, mamá', _y regresar la foto a mi bolsillo.

Enrosqué mi brazo alrededor de Bella, dejando salir un profundo suspiro y tocando un poco vacilantemente la puerta. Se abrió casi inmediatamente.

"Tú debes ser Edward," nos recibió una mujer, su sonrisa cálida y amigable. Parecía estar al principio de la edad madura, con un ondulado cabello color caoba y unos brillantes ojos color miel.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir. En un parpadeo, jadeó y tiró de la manga de mi chaqueta, arrastrándome al interior de la casa. Vagamente sentí la mano de Bella apretándome el otro brazo, tranquilizándome.

Parado en medio de una espaciosa, pero hogareña sala, estaba Carlisle Cullen.

Mi padre.

Tenía que ser él. Tenía la misma expresión que yo debía tener en mi cara en ese momento—nerviosa, vacilante. No solo sus gestos se parecían a los míos, sino que las emociones eran las mismas. Había visto su fotografía por internet, y lo había visto en la fotografía de mi madre, pero verlo en carne y hueso era algo completamente diferente. Él era una persona real—con manos, pómulos, y ojos, todos parecidos a los míos. Pero la contribución secundaria era aparte de la conexión que sentí cuando su mano golpeó suavemente su pecho mientras me miraba. Estaba haciendo exactamente el mismo gesto en mi pecho. Estábamos demasiado abrumados para usar palabras.

Lentamente dejó caer su brazo mientras extendía su mano hacia mí y yo me acercaba a él. No puedo decir si era un saludo o era para asegurarse de que realmente estuviera ahí. De nuevo, sin pensar, automáticamente mis acciones reflejaron las suyas, y nos tomamos de las manos fuertemente. El apretón de manos duró solo unos pocos segundos. Era algo demasiado superficial y frío entre un padre e hijo que no se habían conocido, pero por bastantes años había contemplado la posibilidad de que quizás esto nunca pasara.

Nos abrazamos mientras nos dábamos sinceras palmadas en la espalda, mostrando las emociones. Preferíamos disfrutar que nos habíamos encontrado, que lamentarnos el haber esperado tanto.

"Edward, mi hijo," dijo Carlisle, su voz rasposa.

"Soy yo, Edward," fue todo lo que pude decir en respuesta, mi voz tan ronca como la suya. "Lamento haber tardado tanto" añadí, pidiéndonos disculpas a ambos. El alivio que sentí al notar que este momento era tan significativo para él como lo era para mí, me llenó con una abrumadora sensación de felicidad, e incluso un poco de sorpresa.

"No importa. Me encontraste. Eso es lo que importa," replicó, el consuelo y la seguridad claros en su tono de voz.

Bella y la mujer que nos recibió en la puerta, quien supuse debía ser la esposa de Carlisle, Esme, se estaban sosteniendo la una a la otra mientras ambas lloraban y reían. No tardaron en unirse al encuentro padre e hijo, y los cuatro formamos un abrazo tipo celebración de equipo de futbol.

"Por cierto, ella es mi Bella," dije con una risa. Nunca había presentado a alguien cuando todos ya estaban actuando tan familiarmente.

"Hola," dijo Bella en voz baja. "Edward," agregó, "Realmente no puedo respirar." De alguna manera mi novia se las había arreglado para terminar entre mi padre y yo, con mi brazo alrededor de sus costillas y el de él alrededor de sus hombros.

Claramente, los abrazos de osos eran otra contribución genética que podía atribuir a Carlisle.

"Lo siento, cariño," dijo Esme. "Los abrazos de Carlisle…" luchó para decir, su respiración volviéndose irregular. "Son…un…poco…_enérgicos_," explicó.

"¿Él estruja—quiero decir, aprieta?" pregunto Ojos Cafés.

"Como una boa constrictor," contestó Esme.

"Por cierto, encantada de conocer, Bella," interrumpió Carlisle.

"Lo mismo digo," Bella dijo desde el cuello de mi chaqueta. Su rostro estaba presionado contra mi hombro y podía sentir su barbilla en mi axila.

"Estamos muy contentos de conocerlos a ambos," dijo Esme, deseosa de mantener viva la conversación, sin importar o absurdo que era tratar de mantener una charla mientras todavía estamos en ese extraño abrazo, los cuatro entrelazados, sin ninguna señal de separarnos.

"Estamos felices de estar aquí," repliqué.

"Hice un asado," nos informó Esme. "Espero que estén hambrientos."

"¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?" ofreció Bella.

"No, pero gracias. De hecho, ya solo estaba dejando respirar el vino. ¿Les apetece tomar una copa?" Esme ofreció educadamente. "Es solo…" trató de gesticular con la cabeza hacia el aparador que estaba pegado contra la pared.

Un grupo de ocho piernas de cuerpos humanos se movió hacia un lado de la habitación, pero el sonido de las tablas crujiendo debajo de nuestros pies interrumpió nuestro ridículo caminar oruganesco**(4)**.

"Veo que no pudieron esperar por el viejo," escuché de una fuerte voz, pero no pude ver a quién pertenecía porque estaba de espaldas a él.

"Papá, ven a conocer a Edward…tu nieto," dijo Carlisle, palmeando mi espalda y frotando mi hombro.

"No necesitan interrumpir la fiesta por mí," dijo con una carcajada. Sin embargo, me desenredé de mis tres 'compañeros de abrazo', para poder presentarme adecuadamente.

Me volteé y quedé frente a la fuente de esa profunda voz. Era un señor mayor que parecía estar en sus setentas, pero tenía los mismos brillantes ojos azules que Carlisle. Me sonrió, con los brazos extendidos.

"Edward, este es Patrick Cullen, tu abuelo," dijo Carlisle mientras se paraba a mi lado y señalaba al hombre enfrente de mí.

"Es, uh, un placer conocerlo," le dije, esperando que me aprobara.

"Déjame echarte un vistazo," dijo, apretando mis hombros con sus fuertes manos. Era tan alto como yo, con una espalda fuerte y piernas largas, como las mías. Su cara cambió cuando vio mis ojos—se veía bastante serio, como si estuviera analizándome, pero rápidamente asintió y susurró para sí un '_mmhmm_'.

"Cullen, completamente," decidió, sonriéndome ampliamente mientras yo miraba hacia mis pies y reía.

"Gracias," dije, frotando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y dándole una media sonrisa. Me sonrió y palmeó mi mejilla.

"Eres bienvenido, mi chico. Muy bienvenido," me aseguró, jalándome para abrazarme. Sabía que lo hacía más que por mi gratitud.

"Papá," dijo Carlisle, volteándose hacia mi abuelo. Ambos se abrazaron.

"He recitado este verso de Marcos muchas veces," le dijo mi abuelo a mi padre. "_Todo es posible para aquel que cree_.' Nosotros creímos…perseveramos, y aquí está él," dijo mi abuelo, poniendo una mano en mi hombro y la otra en el de Carlisle.

Mi corazón se hinchó ante sus palabras. Escuchar que mi existencia era algo que ellos habían esperado y deseado llenó un espacio en mi alma que no solo había estado descuidado, si no abandonado. Mi esperanza y perseverancia estaban reducidas a nada porque creí que nadie sentía eso por mí.

Un par de brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cintura y me volteé para ver a Ojos Cafés sonriéndome. Acuné su cara entre mis manos y le di el beso más feliz que alguna vez le había dado a una mujer.

"Te amo, Ojos Cafés," susurré en su oreja.

"También te amo," dijo en voz baja mientras presionaba un pañuelo contra su mejilla.

"Estoy tan contento de estar aquí…contigo. Esto también te hace feliz a ti, ¿no?" pregunté, esperando que reafirmara lo que había dicho ayer, que encontrar a mi padre también le proveía felicidad a ella.

"Obviamente," dijo, descansando su cara en mi hombro y sonriendo.

Pocos momentos después, todos estábamos sentados alrededor de la gran mesa, donde Esme nos había preparado nada menos que un festín para nosotros. Mi abuelo, que era un reverendo Episcopal en ejercicio, nos hizo tomarnos de las manos para agradecer a Dios antes de cenar.

"Bendice, Padre Celestial, estos dones a tu servicio y a nosotros para servirte amorosamente; y mantennos siempre atentos a las necesidades de los demás. Y gracias, Señor, por traer a mi nieto a casa con su familia. Te pedimos porque su querida madre esté a tu lado, cuidándonos hoy y siempre; por Jesucristo Nuestro Señor _Amén_," dijo, antes de cada uno murmurara _'amén'_.

La cena pasó entre una fluida conversación, todos ansiosos por conocernos los unos a los otros. Cada día aprendía un poco acerca de la vida de mi padre y cómo había sido. Su madre, mi abuela Verónica, había muerto unos años antes de que yo naciera. Carlisle y el resto de las antiguas generaciones de los Cullen eran de un pequeño pueblo de Landaff, justo al otro lado de Hanover. Mi abuelo, ahora semirretirado, aún decía su sermón cada domingo por la mañana en la misma iglesia en la que había estado por casi cincuenta años. Vivía en la pequeña casa de atrás de la casa colonial restaurada que Carlisle y Esme habían comprado cuando se casaron.

Cuando la cena terminó y Patrick decidió irse a casa, me ofrecí a acompañarlo. El fresco aire de la noche y la caminata con mi abuelo me ayudaron a despejarme de la niebla producida por el asado. Pronto, llegamos frente su pequeña casita de un piso, con una pequeña luz titilante enfrente de nosotros.

"Edward," comenzó, volteándose para enfrentarme. "cuando le dijeron a tu padre que tú habías muerto y que Libby se negaba a verlo, perdí una parte de él," explicó, el tono de su voz ligeramente sombrío. "Compartí su tristeza, así como estoy seguro de que tú también, aún sin saber por qué. Tres generaciones, llenas con la misma carga," dijo, su boca formando una línea apretada mientras asentía.

Claramente todo lo que Edward Masen había hecho para separar a mis padres había tenido un efecto dominó en todos nosotros. Y, ahora, finalmente, podríamos dejar todo atrás. Patrick era el hombre que debió haber sido mi abuelo todos estos años. Escuché atentamente mientras contaba, en sus propias palabras, todo lo que le había pasado a Carlisle. Lo hizo en una manera mucho más elocuente y profunda de lo que yo hubiera podido.

"Esto me recuerda a la parábola del hijo pródigo, el chico perdido que regresa con su padre," continuó. "pero a diferencia del hijo pródigo, tú ni hiciste nada para buscar una separación. No, no. Tú, Edward, eres la oveja perdida con la que padre cargó durante veintiocho años," me dijo, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

"Yo predico acerca de demonios y cómo los monstruos y criaturas que vemos en los libros y películas eran, evidentemente, falsos. Pero hay verdaderos demonios. Nos persiguen en nuestro interior. Y espero que los demonios que quizás te persiguieron antes ya se hayan ido, en serio," dijo, dándome una palmada en la espalda. Le di un abrazo para agradecerle por todo—por aceptarme y ser honesto y amable.

"Tú amas a esa chica," me dijo, refiriéndose a Ojos Cafés. Era una declaración, no una pregunta. Simplemente asentí con mi cabeza, estando de acuerdo. "_Y ahora estos tres permanecen__: fe, esperanza y amor. Pero el más grande ellos es el amor_,'" dijo, asintiéndome en respuesta. Se rió para sí antes de ver mi expresión de ligera timidez, después me dio las buenas noches.

Regresando a la casa principal, caminé por la cocina y vi a Bella y Esme teniendo una conversación muy animada mientras lavaban los trastes. El tema de la conversación era la cocina: más específicamente, recetas de quiche.

"Y para esa, _tienes_ que usar ralladura de queso Gouda ahumado. Se quejará si no lo haces—créeme," Dijo Esme, riéndose. "Puedo imprimirte la receta antes de que se vayan."

"¿Quién se quejará?" pregunté entrometidamente, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de Bella desde atrás y apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Usted, Mayor McQueso," me informó Ojos Cafés, riendo tontamente junto con Esme.

"Edward," dijo Esme, mirándome como si me fuera a decir algo muy serio. "Has heredado algo muy serio e importante, siendo un hombre Cullen."

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Qué es?" dije.

"Tu amor por los huevos," respondió con un profundo suspiro. "Y como una mujer Cullen mayor, déjame hacer lo que pueda para ayudar a Bella con esa nueva responsabilidad—ofrecerle mi guía con la demandante, ardua tarea de hacer posible tu amor. Es lo menos que puedo hacer," explicó, agitando una espátula para dar énfasis, antes de que ambas se rieran a carcajadas.

"Oh, ya veo como es esto," gruñí juguetonamente. "Dos contra uno. Me voy," hice un puchero, dejando la habitación en busca de Carlisle, soportando sus risitas tontas y sus fingidos lamentos de '_aw, pobre bebé' _mientras salía. No estaba realmente molesto por sus bromas. Estaba realmente contento de que Bella hubiera encontrado una aliada y alguien con quien bromear juguetonamente en Esme. Creo que las dos tendrán un montón de cosas de las cuales platicar. O de las cuales quejarse. Era difícil saber.

Afortunadamente, me tropecé con Carlisle mientras este estaba hurgando en un gran armario. Estaba tratando de sacar algo de entre una enorme pila de otras pertenencias acumuladas.

"¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?" ofrecí, parándome detrás de él.

"Oh, no. ya lo tengo. Gracias de todas formas," contestó con una sonrisa, tratando de detener la amenaza de una avalancha de abrigos y paraguas, que amenazaban con desparramarse por todo el pasillo. "Aquí está," dijo, sacando una gran bolsa rectangular hecha de lona negra. Poniéndola en el piso, la abrió rápidamente para mostrar una bolsa de golf.

"Esto," dijo, señalando la bolsa enfrente de mí, "es para ti."

"¿Palos de golf?" pregunté, perplejo. Ni siquiera jugaba golf. De hecho, había hecho una promesa de nunca aprender. Me parecía un pasatiempo totalmente esnob. El golf, al menos en mi mente, era para ricos, viejos gordos, como mi abuelo materno. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que Carlisle tuviera interés en eso.

"Edward," comenzó, "todo doctor necesita jugar golf," declaró simplemente.

Me limité a levantar una ceja, ganándome una carcajada de su parte.

"No es lo que piensas, créeme. Yo juego lo que me gusta llamar 'golf vago.' O juego para ganar, ni siquiera para mejorar. Juego porque es el único deporte o pasatiempo serio en el que se puede disfrutar al mismo tiempo que se socializa," explicó, empujando la bolsa de palos hacia mí.

"Pero, uh, nunca antes he jugado," dije torpemente mientras inspeccionaba la bolsa de cuero grueso. Cuando Carlisle dijo 'golf vago,' no estaba bromeando. Los palos estaban cubiertos con calcetines de tenis viejos que están numerados con un marcador Sharpie.

"¿Nunca? Probablemente eres mejor que yo. Apesto," confesó con una risita. "pero aprendes mucho sobre un hombre cuando juegas unas pocas rondas con este. Lo descubrirás mientras platican entre los hoyos o simplemente por su manera de jugar," reveló.

"Bueno, gracias. No estoy seguro de si tendré oportunidad de usarlos…" traté de pensar, incapaz de pensar en alguna oportunidad de jugar pronto.

"Seguro la tendrás. La temporada acaba de empezar. Es el mejor tiempo para aprender. Encuéntrate conmigo en el campo de prácticas esta semana—el miércoles. Siempre ten los miércoles libres, como cada buen doctor lo hace," dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

"¿En serio?" pregunté. Incluso yo creía que esa vieja tradición de miércoles de golf era un cliché, y yo trabajaba en esa profesión.

"Edward," contestó, poniendo su brazo a mi alrededor. "El miércoles en el campo de prácticas significa que avergonzaras hasta la mierda a los abogados en los _tee-time_ del sábado**(5)**. Están en la corte toda la semana," explicó con un guiño.

_Creo que quizás tenía un extremadamente relajado padre._

"El miércoles, entonces," contesté con un asentimiento y una carcajada. "Pero creí que habías dicho que apestabas en el golf," dije, confundido por su contradicción.

"Oh, apesto en comparación a los otros doctores. Pero nunca me permitiría jugar tan mal como un abogado. A ellos simplemente no se les da," contestó con una risa sincera.

Poniendo los palos contra la pared, esperé a que Carlise terminara de reorganizar todas las cosas que había tenido que mover y sacar para encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Cuando vi mi chaqueta colgada a su lado, recordé que y también tenía algo que compartir con él.

"Um, de hecho, tengo algo para ti," dije, algo ansioso. Saqué la foto Polaroid de mi mamá con Carlisle del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. "Es una foto de ti y mi mamá. Estaba almacenada con sus antiguas cosas. Pensé que quizás te gustaría tenerla," tartamudeé, esperando no haber despertado recuerdos difíciles para él.

Examinó la fotografía mientras se la extendía. Al principio se veía sorprendido, pero su expresión se convirtió en una que refleja cuán agridulce le parecía ahora aquel momento.

"Libby," dijo con un suspiro. "Dios, amaba a tu madre. Fue la cosa más increíble—conocerla, enamorarme de ella," agregó, rascando su cabeza mientras tomaba la foto.

"Mi abuelo, Edward Masen, le dijo muchas cosas. No eran verdad. Es por eso que mi madre nunca te buscó," expliqué, esperando que comprendiera que nada de lo que había pasado había sido culpa de mi madre.

"Lo sospechaba fuertemente, especialmente después de que Bella me contactó. Si supieras tanto como yo sobre todo eso, claramente Libby estaba escondiéndote muchas cosas—que ella no tenía un concepto muy alto sobre mí," contestó, pensativo.

"No estás…enojado con ella, ¿o sí?" pregunté, deseando que viera que las cosas estuvieron más allá del control de ella, al igual que del suyo.

"No, Edward. No lo estoy," me aseguró. "Ella probablemente comenzó a formarse una mala impresión de mí después de dejar Yale—una impresión que yo nunca le di. Edward Masen definitivamente no creía que fuera una pareja correcta para su hija. No puedo culparla a ella por haber sido susceptible a su influencia. Ella idolatraba a su padre, siempre estaba tratando de buscar su aprobación."

"Lamento mucho la manera en que terminaron las cosas," dije, sintiendo verdadero remordimiento por cómo habían sufrido sin necesidad.

"Yo no," dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. "No lamento haberme enamorado de tu madre y que eso te haya traído al mundo. Ni siquiera lamento que hayamos sido forzados a separarnos. Porque si eso no hubiera pasado, ahora no tendría a Esme.

"Hay mucho que se puede decir acerca de un amor juvenil y de enamorarse de alguien tan rápido y tan profundamente. Es una experiencia increíble," dijo mientras veía la Polaroid una última vez, antes de ponerla en el bolsillo de su camisa. "Pero con Esme tengo algo que…ni siquiera puedo describir. Ella vio cuán infeliz era, como simplemente me iba arrastrando por la vida, y ella me sacó de eso," dijo, sonriendo con nostalgia.

"Sí, creo que sé cómo es eso," repliqué con una risa. Ojos Cafés había hecho por mí exactamente esas mismas cosas.

"Edward, he tenido casi treinta años de mi vida adulta para pasar por todo esto. Tú estás empezando a descubrirlo. Pero déjame ayudarte: no desperdicies ni un minuto más viviendo en el pasado. Haz lo que puedas para ser feliz. Nada más importa," me aconsejó, levantando la bolsa de golf y pasándomela.

Él tenía razón. No importaba nada más.

Después de despedirnos largamente al lado de mi auto, Carlisle y Esme agitaron sus brazos mientras iba en reversa en el Volvo y salía hacia el tranquilo camino a casa. Bella se rió tontamente mientras hojeaba en la pila de recetas que Esme le había dado antes de salir.

"Adoro a madrastra," declaró con una sonrisa. "Y a tu padre. Y a tu abuelo," gorjeó alegremente. "Ya hice planes para volver a venir a cenar el próximo domingo. Vendré incluso si tú no vienes," bromeó, frotando mi muslo. Mientras estábamos dejando la casa, Carlisle había insistido en que regresáramos, y yo había aceptado con entusiasmo.

"Hey, acabo de conocer a estas personas, no me las robes," me quejé juguetonamente.

"Aw, no lo haría. Son demasiado increíbles como para no compartirlos," replicó.

"Lo son, ¿no?" dije con una ancha sonrisa.

Tenía que admitirlo, nada de esto hubiera sido tan gratificante si no hubiera tenido a Bella para compartirlo. Estaría manejando a casa para llegar a mi vacío apartamento y no tendría con quien disfrutar de todo.

"Eres un chico afortunado, Edward," dijo con un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Sí que lo soy," estuve de acuerdo.

Bella y yo hicimos nuestro camino de regreso a Cambridge, hasta nuestro edificio cerca de Harvard. Corrimos por el vestíbulo y los dos tramos de escalera hasta mi apartamento, donde insistí que se quedara esta noche. Ella ya tenía su pijama, un cambio de ropa, y su cepillo de dientes aquí. Incluso había una caja de tampones debajo del lavamanos.

Tampones. En _mi _apartamento. James haría un escándalo. Pero a mí no me importaba. Esta mujer se había abierto conmigo, me aceptaba, me amaba. Y al hacerlo, me había enseñado un mundo que nunca habría descubierto sin ella.

"Jesús, ¡Tus pies están congelados!" exclamé con una risa mientras Bella se acurrucaba a mi lado, presionando las plantas de sus pies contras mis pantorrillas.

"Lo siento, _amor_," contestó, mirándome con sus ojos alegres. "¿Puedes pensar en algo que me caliente?" preguntó tímidamente, mordiéndose su delicioso labio inferior.

"¿Puedo pensar en algo?" reí. "¿Qué _no _puedo pensar cuando estás en la cama conmigo, coqueteándome con esa tímida mirada?" pregunté, tomándola por su cadera y poniéndola encima de mí. "Nada como unos movimientos aeróbicos para que tu temperatura aumente, Ojos Cafés," le informé con una sonrisa.

"Oh, _movimientos aeróbicos_, ¿huh? ¿Cómo este?" preguntó, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mí y moviéndose de arriba a abajo.

"Justo como ese, niña dulce" dije con un ronco susurro, justo antes de tomar su cara entre mis manos y besarla profundamente.

Gasté el resto de la noche asegurándome de que ambos tuviéramos suficientes movimientos aeróbicos. Después de todo, odiaría que tuviera que dormirse con sus extremidades frías.

El siguiente día pasó rápidamente mientras trabajaba mi usual turno de treinta y seis horas de lunes a martes. El miércoles en la mañana, Carlisle y yo nos encontramos en el campo de golf que estaba a mitad de camino entre Boston y Hanover. Me explicó los elementos fundamentales del juego y me dio instrucciones sobre cómo y cuándo utilizar los distintos palos, antes de comenzar a practicar en el campo.

"Eres bastante bueno," me dijo con entusiasmos mientras veía mi tiro de práctica.

"Gracias. Ya sabes, este juego no está tan mal," admití, moviendo mi palo hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre mis manos.

A este ritmo, vas a dejar un rastro de abogados humillados a lo largo del campo," dijo con una sonrisa, antes de lanzar un tiro perfecto que mandó a la pelota cortando el aire. Agitó su cabeza y rió cuando vio que su tiro no llegó tan lejos como el mío.

Después de un par de horas de práctica, decidimos terminar y almorzar algo, antes de irse cada quien por su camino para encontrarnos hasta la cena del domingo.

"Mira, Edward," comenzó Carlisle mientras recogía sus cosas. "Quiero darte algo. Espero que no creas que es un atrevimiento de mi parte," agregó, sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo de uno de los compartimentos exteriores de su bolsa de golf. "Era para tu madre, pero ahora es tuyo."

Tomé la caja y la abrí lentamente—mi mano temblando ligeramente. En el interior había un delicado, antiguo anillo de compromiso con un diamante. Ese que había querido darle a mi mamá cuando manejó hasta Chicago para verla, solo para ser echado de la puerta por mi abuelo.

"Carlisle, yo, uh, no sé qué decir," tartamudeé abrumado por el hecho de que me había confiado algo que era muy significativo para él y su familia.

"No tienes que decir nada. Solo consérvalo," insistió.

"Pero esto…es realmente valioso para los Cullens…" dije, mi voz desvaneciéndose.

"Y eso es exactamente por lo que te pertenece. Eres un Cullen—mi único hijo y el último de nosotros. Ese anillo significaba algo para todas las personas que lo habían pasado de una generación a otra. No tenía que quedarse en una caja de seguridad por más tiempo," me dijo.

"Gracias, Carlisle. Me siento honrado," dije.

Quizás estaba siendo tonto al pensar que Carlisle tenía 'su' familia. Era mejor decir 'nuestra' familia. Su aceptación incondicional hacia mí como un Cullen me hacía sentir como si mi vida estuviera completa. Tenía un padre, una familia, una identidad, un lugar en el mundo.

"No necesitas agradecerme. Solo dáselo a la chica correcta en el momento correcto," me aconsejó, sonriéndome. "Pero yo no la haría esperar por mucho tiempo. Parece tener un carácter como el de Esme," agregó con un guiño.

"¿No le diste este a ella?" pregunté mientras levantaba el anillo cuidadosamente del cojincillo de seda para mirarlo más de cerca.

"No," contestó, agitando su cabeza. "Quería empezar de nuevo. Mi vida con Esme era un nuevo inicio, un fresco comienzo. Conservé ese, pero conseguí un nuevo anillo hecho solo para ella. Quería darle algo único, porque ella lo es para mí," agregó.

"Si yo, ya sabes, si le doy esto a Bella, ¿crees que dirá que 'sí'?" pregunté, pensando nerviosamente en una proposición. La verdad es que pensaba que estaba _listo_ para pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero la idea aún me espantaba.

"Creo que conoces la respuesta a eso," se burló. "Ella no me habría llamado o habría venido contigo a conocerme si no estuviera para aceptar si se lo pidieras.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón," estuve de acuerdo, sonriendo.

Ojos Cafés y yo habíamos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, maduramos juntos. Nos hacíamos felices el uno a otro, y la vida sin ella, no sería vida para mí.

"Y he visto la manera en que se comportan el uno con el otro, y la manera en que te mira. Incluso un hombre viejo como yo conoce esa mirada. Gracias a Dios mi esposa aún me la da," bromeó, palmeando mi espalda y apretando mi hombro. Lo miré por un momento, y noté que nuestros rostros tenían la misma sonrisa.

"¿Puedo pedirte que hagas algo por mí?" pregunté mientras caminábamos a la casa del club para tomar el almuerzo.

"Por supuesto," contestó sin dudar.

"Si Bella acepta, ¿Serías mi padrino?" pregunté, sintiéndome un poco ansioso. Quizás no nos conocíamos de mucho tiempo, pero ya lo veía como el amigo que siempre había necesitado. No podía pensar en nadie más que quisiera tener a mi lado.

"Ahora _yo soy _ el que debe sentirse honrado," dijo con orgullo. "¿Te importaría hacer algo por mí, también?"

Cuando él pidió su favor, acepté sin pensarlo dos veces, y agitamos nuestras manos para confirmar que teníamos un trato.

Después del almuerzo con Carlisle, pasé el camino de regreso a Boston pensando en la nueva vida que ahora tenía y la mujer con la que no podía esperar para compartirla. Tuve mi gigante sonrisa todo el camino de regreso a casa.

* * *

**(1)Proffesor Booty es una canción de los Beastie Boys**

**(2)Esfínter anal externo. Es un juego de palabras con 'asshole' intraducible**

**(3)Es una golosina, que al parecer se parece al ano, o al menos eso es lo que da a entender, de nuevo juego de palabras con 'asshole' intraducible**

**(4)Como oruga**

**(5)Los tee-times son reservaciones en campos de golf para empezar tu ronda a una hora determinada**

* * *

Bueno, chicas, nuevo capítulo, uno demasiado cursi, según yo (: Es la recta final, chicas, solo quedan 3 capítulos.

La próxima semana entro a la universidad, pero trataré de seguir actualizando a más tardar cada 2 semanas.

También les aviso que ya está el primer capítulo de la traducción que seguiré después de esta:

**We Were Here**

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, siempre me sacan una sonrisa

**sparklinghaledecullen**


	28. Chapter 28

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de __**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Solo me adjudico la traducción_

_Gracias a __**Ericastelo **__por betearme este capítulo_

_Capítulo dedicado también a __**ericastelo **__como por un millón de cosas, pero especialmente porque me soporta a todas horas por twitter y eso, y no solo con cosas sobre FF ;) Y porque a pesar de que es mi beta, siempre deja review :3. Y claro, porque le molestan mis míseros (prácticamente nulos) conocimientos sobre béisbol._

_Y bueno, bienvenidas a la recta final, con este capítulo quedan 3 para terminar_

* * *

**BPOV**

Estaba soñando despierta perezosamente, mis ojos mirando por la ventana a mi lado, pero sin enfocarse en nada en particular. Estaba vagamente consciente de que alguien me estaba hablando, y eso me trajo de regreso al aquí y ahora.

"Lo siento, ¿qué dijo?" le pregunté al desaliñado, pero dulce y sonriente hombre de mediana edad que vestía chaqueta _tweed_ sentado frente a mí en su escritorio.

"Te perdí, ¿no, Bella?" preguntó en respuesta, con sus lentes de montura negra cayendo hasta la punta de su nariz mientras se reía de mi ensoñación.

"Lo siento, Profesor Berty, hoy estoy distraída", le expliqué con una rápida sacudida de mi cabeza. "He tenido mucho en mi mente", agregué torpemente. Por mucho que adorara y admirara a mi director de tesis, no había suficiente erotismo en la poesía Victoriana para mantenerme atenta hoy.

_Ahora que lo pienso, no hay suficiente erotismo en la poesía Victoriana, punto._

"Solo estaba diciendo que estaba complacido de que terminaras tu tesis antes, y estoy esperando leerla", dijo, palmeando el gran paquete de hojas que estaba frente a él.

"Gracias. Estoy feliz de haberla terminado", repliqué. Por más que trataba de mantenerme entusiasta, me sentía bastante tímida.

Una vez que Shelly me ofreció una pasantía de un año en el hospital, supe que escribir mi tesis ya no era una gran meta. Incluso pedí a la Oficina de Registro que cambiaran mis créditos de esto por una nota de aprobado/reprobado. Eso me quitó muchísima presión, y así, pasé todo mi descanso de primavera de la semana pasada terminando el trabajo, mientras Edward trabajaba turnos dobles en el hospital. Tuve que rogarle que fuera—no porque él me distrajera, sino porque _yo _me distraía. Con él. Todo el tiempo.

Hubiera ido a Phoenix por las vacaciones de primavera, pero mi madre decidió que mejor ella venía a Cambridge para Pascua. Así que, mi madre estaría aquí por un fin de semana semiextendido, empezando dentro de dos días. Carlisle y Esme nos invitaron a su casa para la cena de Pascua. Era el momento perfecto para que mi madre conociera a los padres de Edward.

Amaba esa idea—_los padres de Edward_. El solo pensar en eso me daba los mejores sentimientos de calidez que el dinero no podía comprar. Quizás Carlisle era más como un nuevo amigo que un padre para Edward, y Esme quizás fuera su madrastra, pero ellos solo habían sido cariñosos e increíbles desde que los habíamos conocido hacía un mes. Yo creo que como ellos nunca habían tenido hijos propios, esto era una verdadera bendición para ellos. Conocer a Edward les dio lo que ellos creyeron que nunca tendrían—y fue igual para él.

Pero para mi madre y para mí, aún era duro para nosotras celebrar los días feriados sin papá. Que ella viniera era más fácil que tratar de 'celebrar' en nuestra casa en Phoenix, donde teníamos recuerdos de él por todos lados. Esos recuerdos eran constantes recordatorios de por qué lo extrañábamos tanto.

Y de verdad extrañaba a mi papá. Especialmente hoy.

"¿Bella?" Escuché que dijo el Profesor Berty. De nuevo estaba perdida en mi propio mundo de sueños.

"Lo siento. De nuevo", suspiré.

"Está bien. Te has ganado un tiempo de descanso después de haber trabajado tan diligentemente las últimas semanas. Estoy seguro de que tus esfuerzos se apreciarán en tu trabajo", dijo, sonriéndome con el cariño y optimismo que siempre me había mostrado, incluso cuando parecía que mi optimismo por este proyecto se había agotado.

"Gracias", contesté, sonreí antes de juntar mis cosas y despedirme.

Mientras salía de las Oficinas del departamento de Inglés, tomé una respiración profunda, y reí sin poder evitarlo. Un capítulo de mi vida, por así decirlo, había terminado. Estaba oficialmente dejando atrás el mundo de lo académico y las cosas escolares. Por no mencionar que, el experimentar el amor y la intimidad física, sobrepasaba a solo leer sobre eso. Era como la diferencia entre imaginar el más delicioso platillo que has probado…y darle una gigantesca mordida.

Era tiempo para empezar a recorrer un nuevo sendero en mi vida. No solo en mi relación con Edward, sino también en mi carrera. Estaba ansiosa por empezar con el trabajo social a tiempo completo y ayudar a esas familias que se sentían perdidas y espantadas. Mi mamá y yo nos sentíamos de la misma manera, justo como hace un año.

De hecho, hoy hace un año fue cuando mi padre perdió la corta pero extremadamente dura batalla contra el cáncer de estómago.

Al pasar por las puertas principales de la Universidad de Harvard, mi celular vibró desde el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Era un mensaje de mi madre.

**Estaba pensando en Charlie. Te amo, mamá**

Mi mamá estaba visitando a mi abuela en Tampa, junto con mi tía, tío y primos. Mi madre decidió visitarlos de camino aquí, y quizás llevaría a mis primos a Disney World. Prefería pasar este día sin mucha tristeza. Era lo que mi papá hubiera querido.

Le escribí una corta respuesta.

**También te amo, mami. Te veo el viernes. –Bella**

Mientras caminaba hacia casa, mis pensamientos se dirigieron a los últimos días de papá. Todavía odiaba que no estuviera aquí, que no pudiera hablar con él—verlo, bromear con él—como siempre lo hacía. Pero de alguna forma, sentía como si aún estuviera cerca, porque el tiempo que estuvimos juntos estuvo lleno de momentos grandiosos que todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en ellos, y era como si no se hubiera ido realmente.

Suspirando fuertemente, subí penosamente a mi apartamento, pero cuando noté que la puerta de Edward estaba ligeramente abierta, me sacudí la melancolía y sonreí para mí. Usualmente él dejaba su puerta así cuando estaba en casa y esperaba que yo llegara pronto. Bueno, él _siempre _esperaba que regresara pronto. Decir que a Edward no le gustaba cuando salía sola, o incluso con mis amigos pero _sin _él, era una especie de eufemismo. Agité mi cabeza y me reí al pensar en cómo adoraba monopolizar mi tiempo. No me molestaba ni un poquito. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se molestaría por tener un excesivamente posesivo, súper celoso, pero adorablemente tierno _apasionado_ como novio?

Uh, yo no.

Entré en el apartamento de Edward y cerré silenciosamente la puerta. No vi ninguna señal de él, pero sabía que estaba por ahí. Suave música sonaba por las bocinas conectadas a su iPod, y noté que la mesa ya estaba lista para la cena, con cajas cerradas de comida para llevar ordenadamente agrupadas en el centro.

Deshaciéndome de mi mochila y mi abrigo, salí de mis zapatos y me estiré un poco, dándole a mi espalda un respiro después de haber cargado un montón de libros hasta la escuela y de regreso. No pude evitar reírme para mí misma mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. Había dos platos, uno al lado de otro, puestos en un solo lugar de la mesa. Creo que Edward quería que me sentara en su regazo mientras comíamos. Una vez más, tuve dificultades para sentirme molesta, y me pregunté quién se sentiría de esa manera.

Me senté en el asiento que había arreglado Edward y giré distraídamente uno de los tenedores que estaban sobre la servilleta de lino frente a mí. Era tan reconfortante saber que siempre había alguien que me guardara un lugar. No solo para la cena, sino también en su vida y en su corazón. Quizás no lo teníamos planeado, pero de alguna manera terminamos haciéndonos un espacio mutuamente. Bueno, Edward amaba acaparar todo—mi 'espacio personal' con su estrujones y sentándome en su regazo, y en un sentido menos literal: llenando mi tiempo, dominando mi atención, y amándome tanto como yo a él. Me molestaría si no fuera tan jodidamente adorable.

Edward, había aprendido, era un hombre maduro con el corazón de un niño—eternamente joven; puro, pero también un poco egoísta, aunque en una completamente benigna manera.

"Hola, hermosa soñadora", una suave, profunda voz arrulló en mi oreja. Sentí el cabello húmedo contra mi sien y olía como si acabara de afeitarse. Me incliné más cerca hacia donde venía esa voz, porque él olía mejor que la comida y también sabía mejor.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé salir un largo, lento suspiro cuando los dedos de Edward masajearon gentilmente la parte posterior de mi cuello.

"Hey, guapo. Creo que no necesito cocinar", bromeé con una pequeña risa, mirándolo con un ojo abierto mientras él seguía trabajando en destensar un poco mis rígidos músculos.

"No cocina para ti esta noche, Ojos Cafés", dijo, antes de inclinarse hacia mí y robarme un beso. Tomó mi mano para levantarme, después se sentó y él me puso en mi regazo favorito.

"¿Hambrienta?" preguntó mientras ambos empezábamos a abrir las cajas.

"De hecho, estoy famélica", respondí con una ligera sonrisa. "No creo haber comido mucho hoy".

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó, luciendo preocupado.

"Estoy bien. Es solo que hoy es… un día algo difícil para mí. Eso es todo", expliqué, mi voz bajando de volumen.

"¿Qué va mal? Te ves decaída", me dijo, sosteniendo mi barbilla con sus dedos. Era tan insoportablemente sincero con su preocupación, y supe que tratar de decirle que 'no era gran cosa' no funcionaría. Él seguiría preocupándose hasta que supiera qué me pasaba.

"Hoy es, um, el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre", expliqué, mi pulgar frotando el borde de mi servilleta. Mis ojos vagaron hasta quedarse estudiando fijamente los intrincados patrones y remolinos de mi Lamb Padanda**(1) **mientras se deslizaba por la cama de arroz Jazmín debajo.

"Lo siento, Ojos Cafés", ofreció, bajando su tenedor para acariciar mi mejilla.

"Está bien. No estoy terriblemente triste. Solo lo extraño", repliqué.

Edward besó mi cabeza, y supe que entendía cómo me sentía. Ya habían sido catorce años desde que él había perdido a su madre, pero el vacío seguía ahí. Sus sentimientos habían estado atrapados en una especie de aspiradora todo este tiempo, y solo hasta hace poco, había comenzado a trabajar con ellos en vez de ignorarlos.

Comimos en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, y mientras mi hambre comenzaba a desvanecerse, mi melancólico humor también. Momentos como este eran difíciles de evadir, pero tan pronto como me recordaba que mi papá nunca hubiera querido que estuviera triste mientras pensaba en él, podía cumplir con ese deseo. Así qué, me enfoqué en memorias felices, como viajes para ver a los Diamondbacks jugar en el Chase Field, o las vacaciones en las que íbamos a todos tipos de lugares.

"¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?" preguntó Edward cuando notó que miraba al vacío.

"Oh", dije, sonriendo. "Estaba pensando en las cosas divertidas que solía hacer con mi padre".

"¿Construir fuertes?" preguntó, sonriéndome.

"Algunas veces", reí. "Hacíamos un montón de cosas…mirar el béisbol, ir al cine, cosas como esas. Pero él _realmente _amaba el béisbol. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como cuando los D-backs**(2)** ganaron la Serie Mundial", agregué, asintiendo con mi cabeza ante el recuerdo.

"¿Qué más? Cuéntame sobre él", me dijo Edward mientras palmeaba mi muslo.

"Déjame ver", dije con un suspiro. "Mi papá era un tipo muy amigable. La gente piensa 'policía' y se imaginan a alguien muy serio y sin sentido del humor… pero él no era así. Mi papá era amigo de todo el mundo. Ve a cualquier vecindario en Phoenix—rico, pobre, suburbio, lo que sea—y alguien ahí conoce a Charlie Swan", revelé. Mi papá era un tipo muy amable, y su trabajo lo llevaba a todos lados por la ciudad.

"Suena como si fuera un persona genial", dijo Edward, rozando su dedo índice por mi mandíbula.

"Lo era", estuve de acuerdo, tratando de recordar más momentos memorables con mi padre. "Le gustaba decirme cosas para aumentar mi confianza. Una vez, creo que yo iba en el último año de la preparatoria…tiré el primer par de tacones que me había comprado. Estaba muy molesta. Gasté todo el dinero de mi cumpleaños en esas cosas. Me los puse para ir a una fiesta y me torcí el tobillo incluso antes de salir de mi casa", recordé, agitando mi cabeza. Edward frunció el ceño y besó mi mejilla.

"Así que mi padre me vio de mal humor en mi habitación después de ver mis zapatos en la basura. Yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas—estúpida angustia adolescente", bufé. "Pero, como sea, estaba gimoteando y diciendo que me odiaba por ser tan descoordinada. Él solo sonrió y dijo tú _no _eres torpe. Son el resto del mundo los que están desequilibrados'. En ese momento, pensé que simplemente estaba tratando de animarme, pero, en realidad, él quería que yo estuviera orgullosa de quien era, incluso si eso me hacía diferente".

"Bueno, crió a una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa e inteligente, incluso aunque de verdad tenga dos pies izquierdos", bromeó Edward. Rio cuando le saqué la lengua.

"Mi papá me dio un montón de consejos. Era bueno en eso—ya sabes, ofreciendo 'palabras sabias' y esas cosas. Él diría 'Bells, no confundas a las personas que son agradables con las que son estúpidas.' Es gracioso, en serio, él me diría eso. Su clásica rutina de 'policía bueno' hacía que las personas le confesaran todo tipo de cosas. Básicamente, estaba advirtiéndome que no usara sus propios trucos", expliqué con una risa incrédula. Mi risa se convirtió en una tranquila sonrisa mientras ambos nos quedábamos en silencio por un momento.

"¿Ojos Cafés?" dijo Edward, sonando más serio. Mirando a su cara, de repente se veía pensativo.

"¿Crees que le habría gustado a tu padre?" preguntó, viéndose ligeramente ansioso. "Me refiero a que, ¿crees que tu padre me habría… aprobado?"

"_No _hubiera aprobado tu vestimenta del día que nos conocimos", respondí con mi cara seria, antes de perder mi autocontrol y reír tontamente.

"Me recordarás eso toda la vida, ¿no?" replicó Edward, agitando su cabeza y haciéndome una mueca. "Vamos, estoy hablando en serio".

"¿Cómo podría _no _responder eso con una broma?" dije, juguetonamente ignorando su ansiedad. "Mi padre habría calentado tu oreja hablando de béisbol. Bueno, ya, en serio. Primero, te habría advertido de que cargaba su pistola todo el tiempo. Después hubiera hablado sobre béisbol", agregué con una risa. Los pobres ojos de Edward se ensancharon como los de los relojes de _gatos _de los setentas.

"Bien, la parte de la pistola me asusta. No tanto que la usara en mí, sino que tú lo dejarías", bromeó en respuesta.

"Aw, vamos. No dejaría que mi papá te matara, Edward", lo calmé. "De hecho, quizás solo un disparo superficial en la pierna o algo".

"Eso creí", gruñó. "¿Solo una herida superficial?"

"¡No es más que una herida superficial!" dije con un bufido, recitando una de mis líneas favoritas de _Monty Python__**(3)**_.

"¡El Caballero de la Noche**(4)** siempre triunfa!" recitó en respuesta con una risa.

"Eso está bien. Y realmente le habrías gustado a mi papá. Solo lo sé", le dije dulcemente, sosteniendo su mejilla en mi mano. "Incluso habrías conservado tus brazos y tus piernas enteras. Lo juro", le aseguré con una sonrisa.

"Tomaré eso como lo más cercano que llegaré a estar de un clamoroso apoyo. Gracias", se rio entre dientes antes de besarme. Sus labios sabían como a Riesling**(5)** y curry, y saborearlo me hizo estremecerme hasta los dedos de mis pies.

"De nada", respondí mientras estudiaba su perfil. Realmente creía que a mi padre le habría gustado Edward. Quizás no habría aprobado nuestra relación cuanto aún teníamos nuestro 'acuerdo', pero ahora era obvio cuán felices éramos juntos. No era que _nunca _discutiéramos. Nuestra pelea la noche que regresamos de New Heaven no había sido exactamente una pequeña discusión. Pero lo habíamos resuelto. No soy una experta en relaciones, pero parecía que éramos buenos hablando las cosas en vez de dejarlas pasar y guardar rencores.

Además, mi padre probablemente habría apreciado lo sobreprotector que Edward podía llegar a ser, y pensar en eso me hizo sonreír.

Tomando un generoso trago de vino (lo que estaba haciendo que empezara a sentirme un poco tomada), miré a Edward tomar una pieza de pollo Korma**(6)** con su tenedor y llevarla a su boca, dándome un vistazo de su lengua, mientras salía y entraba rápidamente de su boca.

"Edward", suspiré. "Creo que ya terminé de comer", dije, dándole una, pura, falta de sutileza, gigantesca pista.

"Terminemos y trabajemos en el postre. ¿Qué piensas?" preguntó, sonriéndome. Él sabía que yo lo quería a _él _como postre. Imaginar a Edward en un gigante tazón de sundae, cubierto de crema batida y cerezas al marrasquino, no era exactamente la _peor _fantasía que una chica podría tener.

"Ojos Cafés", ronroneó, diciendo mi apodo lentamente y dejando que el sonido se deslizara por entre sus labios. "¿Por qué te estás sonrojando?" coqueteó, sus largos, expertos dedos deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el interior de mi muslo.

"Por ninguna razón", murmuré débilmente en respuesta.

"Eres una pésima mentirosa", me informó.

"Lo sé", confesé, mirando sus labios como si fueran dos caramelos —dulces y chupables.

"Dime, niña dulce. ¿Por favor?" pidió, sus labios haciéndome cosquillas en la frente. Su voz era grave, pero suave. Era tan hipnótica, era casi hechizante. Si puedes imaginar a la pequeña voz en tu cabeza sonando como cuando te sientes tentado a comerte una rebanada gigante de pastel de chocolate, sonaría exactamente como Edward ronroneando en tu oído.

"Estaba pensando en ti, por supuesto", concedí. Me sonrojé aún más cuando se rio profundamente y canturreó en mi cuello

No debió haber sido una sorpresa para nadie, especialmente para mí, cuando Edward me tuvo en su habitación, sin ropa, y en su cama.

La tarde siguiente, me las arreglé exitosamente para llegar a Barney's en el Copley Place—con Alice y Rose, por supuesto—sin que nadie perdiera la cordura, ni siquiera yo. Edward insistió en que me comprara un vestido a su cuenta, diciendo que lo considerara un regalo de graduación adelantado. En realidad, sí necesitaba algo lindo para la cena de Pascua, y no haría daño si también fuera para la Ceremonia de Graduación.

Recibí un mensaje de Edward que me hizo sonreír.

**Quéeee haceeeessssss?** **–E**

Era el clásico mensaje de Edward con una broma local. Me preguntaba eso cada que estábamos juntos, y siempre con esa masculina y criminal mirada. Preguntaba sin importar cuán obvio era lo que estaba haciendo—leer un libro, escribir en mi laptop. Siempre le daba la misma respuesta.

**Naaaaaaada. –OC**

Y como siempre, me dio su respuesta usual.

**Quieres hacer naaaaada conmigo? –E**

**No puedes. Estás en el trabajo. Yo salí con las chicas. –OC**

**Tú eres más bonita que ellas. –E**

**No necesitas coquetear, Coqueto McCoqueteador. –OC**

**No puedo evitarlo. La desesperada necesidad de complacerte es todo lo que conozco. Es mi única imperfección. –E**

**Tú eres *mi* talón de Aquiles. –OC**

**Mi intenso, generosamente dotado amor por ti no está en ningún lugar cerca de mi pie. –E**

**Pene de Aquiles? –OC**

**Algo así. –E**

**No dejes que una flech****a**** lo alcance. –OC**

**Ouch. Por favor solo hiéreme con insultos. –E**

**El pene es más poderoso que la palabra. –OC**

**De hecho. Seguido te deja sin palabras. –E**

**No eres tan atractivo como él. Solo digo. –OC**

**De alguna manera no estoy ofendido por eso. Para nada. –E**

**:Rodando los ojos: –OC**

**Amo cuando haces eso. Especialmente si estás desnuda. –E**

**Mi último nervio, acabando con él tú estás. –OC**

**Eres hermosa cuando me hablas como Yoda. –E**

**Todo un geek debajo de ese adorable **_**cupcake**_**. –OC**

**Pu****e****do tocar tus hermosos **_**cupcakes**_**? Por favor? –E**

**HFFFF! Oh, demonios para eso, sí! Y arremolina tu sorbedoramentedeliciosa lengua alrededor de las frambuesas encima!1! OMG, estoy TAAAAN mojada ahora.**

**O_O –E**

**Ugh, lo siento. Esa era Alice. Te dije que mis amigas eran asquerosas. –OC**

**Mejor me voy. Los uniformes de médicos no son el mejor atuendo para el…'evento', lo estoy experimentando. –E**

**Adiós, amor. Te prometo que, ya sabes, te ayudaré con tu 'evento' más tarde. ILY! –BE**

**ILY también. Y a tus **_**cupcakes**_** con frambuesas encima. –E**

"¿Tenías que hacer eso, Alice?" la regañé mientras golpeaba su hombro realmente fuerte. Tenía unos paquetes importantes que estaba cargando; de otra manera, la habría golpeado mucho más fuertemente.

"Ow", se quejó juguetonamente. "Vamos, acabo de darle a tu hombre una buena empalada. Me agradecerás más tarde cuando él llegue y se meta en tu asunto", bufó.

"Ok, antes que nada", corregí. "No necesita absolutamente ninguna ayuda con su 'palo', Alice. Y en segunda, va a trabajar un millón de turnos esta semana para poder tener todo el fin de semana libre. Esta noche no tendrá ningún asunto para mí", expliqué.

"¿Tu asunto no es su asunto?" Rose preguntó entrometidamente con una ceja levantada. Estaba tratando de ser linda conmigo.

"Mi asunto es mucho más su asunto cuando no necesita ver otros asuntos por asuntos de trabajo", aclaré con un bufido, tirando de mis bolsas de compras y caminando más rápidamente por el centro comercial.

"¿No sabías que su asunto es el asunto de _toda _mujer?" Alice le preguntó a Rose antes de reír histéricamente.

"Él está ocupado con los asuntos de _ellas_, no con el mío. Él ama mi asunto", proclamé mientras sonreía para mí. "¡Y eso _no _es su asunto!" solté mientras entrecerraba los ojos hacia ellas.

"Eres cruel cuando estás sin sexo, Bella", me informó Alice. Solo rodé mis ojos.

"Uh oh, ¿Edward tiene una delipolla** (7)**, huh?" Rose soltó, tratando de parecer simpática en vez de metiche.

"¿Delipolla? ¿De dónde sacas esas palabras? ¿Hay por ahí alguna versión más disgustante del urban dictionary**(8)**?" pregunté con incredulidad.

"Vamos, Prunella. No me digas que no sabes de lo que hablo. Porque una vez que la pruebas…mmm, mmm, mmm", canturreó Rose para sí.

"Oh, el pene te cambia", declaró Alice. "Una vez que pierdes la tarjeta de virginidad, todo se acaba. Una vez que explota, ya no puedes detenerte**(9)**", agregó con una carcajada. Rose soltó un fuerte '¡_mmmhmm!_'

"Oh, Dios, ¿_Tienen_ que comparar a mi vagina con un bote de Pringles?" pregunté, agitando mi cabeza mientras caminábamos hacia la salida del centro comercial más cercana a la estación del tren.

"Lo que sea, chica. Ya sabes que ahora amas las pollas. No mientas", acusó Rose, antes de reír tontamente y agitar un dedo hacia mí.

"Ok, está bien. Amo la _suya_. ¿Felices ahora?" respondí, tratando de sonar irritada, pero sin lograrlo. En primera, luché por no sonreír, después mordí el interior de mi mejilla para evitar reírme, pero cuando dejé salir un bufido, todo terminó. Las tres nos reímos a carcajadas como un montón de hienas.

"Prunella Ironsnatch**(10)** está admitiendo que las vergas son buenas, las _ama_. Gracias, Señor, ¡es un milagro!" dijo Rose con una expresión extraña, y mirando hacia arriba, como si le estuviera dando gracias Dios directamente. "Creo que ahora tenemos que cambiar tu apodo", bromeó.

"Sexella Coñoresbaladizo", sugirió Alice, asintiendo con su cabeza.

"Jesús, es casi un trabalenguas", contesté con una risa.

"Es larguísimo para una sola bocanada", estuvo de acuerdo Rose.

"Sí. Sí, lo es," dije, guiñando hacia ella. Me sentí muy orgullosa de mí misma venciendo a Alice en su usual estilo de _'¡Eso es lo que dijo__!_'.

"¡Escucha a esta chica, Ro! Haciendo bromas sobre mamadas y todo", Alice cloqueó como una orgullosa mamá gallina. "Nuestra bebé está tan crecida", sollozó, fingiendo limpiar una lágrima de su ojo. Caminamos hasta la estación y esperamos a que pasara el tren.

"_Okay_, necesitan detenerse ahora, chicas. Sí, me gusta el sexo con Edward. Sí, ambas tenían razón. Es divertido. Bueno, es mejor que divertido. Es…indescriptible", dije con un suspiro anhelante.

"Por supuesto que es indescriptible. El buen sexo siempre lo es. Te vuelve idiota", contestó Rose con naturalidad. Ahora me daba cuenta de por qué Rose actuaba como si fuera experta en todo. Estaba tan loca, que todo lo decía de una manera convincente.

"Incluso te mata un poco", estuve de acuerdo. Reí para mí cuando recordé que los franceses le decían _le petit mort__**(11)**_.

"¿Te mata suavemente?" dijo Alice, su risilla tonta empezando de nuevo. Ella y Rose se miraron con una mirada que ya conocía muy bien.

Gracias a Dios el tren llegó, porque el ruido increíblemente fuerte de metal contra metal pulido mientras el tren se detenía en las estación, ahogaba el sonido de estas dos terribles cantantes asesinando un clásico de R & B. Rose era la líder, cantando mientras agitaba su mano por encima de su cabeza, como si estuviera interpretando un solo en un concierto con entradas agotadas. Seguía cantando cuando abordamos el tren y nos sentamos.

"_Rasgando mi coño con sus dedos,  
lamiendo mi frijolito con su lengua,  
matándome suavemente con su…"_

Alice y Rose me miraron y apuntaron hacia mí, esperando que llenara el espacio en blanco.

"Vamos, Bella", regañó Rose, "_matándome suavemente con su_…'" repitió, agitando su mano hacia mí.

"Polla", murmuré bajo mi aliento, sin molestarme en cantar. Era suficientemente malo decir '_polla_'. Se burlaron de mi forzada participación en su perversidad.

"_Matándome suavemente_…_con su pooooo-ooooo-oohooo-llaaaaa_…" cantó Rose, alargando la palabra. Tuve que voltearme completamente hacia otro lado cuando empezó a girar alrededor de uno de los tubos del vagón, como si estuviera trabajando ahí por propinas.

Convenientemente me ocupé en revisar mis bolsas de compras. Esculcando entre las bosas, pasando mis dedos a través de la fina tela de envoltura, sonreí cuando toqué el suave material de mi nuevo minivestido de seda.

"Te verás sexy con ese vestido", dijo Alice, prácticamente saltando.

"Esos zapatos son increíbles. Tengo un jodido buen gusto", dijo Rose con una sonrisa, felicitándose a sí misma por haberme insistido en unos tacones de tiras rojos cuando estábamos en Barney's.

"¿Estás emocionada por lo de Pascua?" preguntó Alice. "Tu madre conocerá a Carlisle y a Esme—eso tiene que ser genial. Apuesto a que se llevarán bien".

"De hecho, estoy muy emocionada. Ellos han sido tan agradables. Mi madre y Esme probablemente hablarán sobre arte y cocina todo el tiempo", respondí, sonriendo para mí.

"¿Cómo están yendo las cosas entre Edward y Carlisle?" preguntó Alice.

"Ya sabes, creí que iba a ser raro—los dos conociéndose por primera vez—pero no lo fue. Es muy loco cuán parecidos son", expliqué. "No solo en lo físico, sino también en sus personalidades. Da un poco de miedo", agregué, riendo para mí.

"Así que papi también es una pieza sexy, ¿huh?" se metió Rose. Fue gracioso como solo prestó atención a que Edward se parecía a su padre.

"Oh, ¡qué asco! Yo no… ¿Quién pregunta eso?" repliqué, haciéndole una mueca.

"¿Qué, no quieres probar la dulce caña de azúcar de papá?" preguntó Alice, claramente tratando de hacerme vomitar a mitad del metro.

"¿Pueden cantar otra canción sobre penes a todo pulmón? Prefiero escuchar eso que cosas sobre la caña de azúcar de Carlisle. Porque eso tiene como diez tipos de asquerosidades", les dije mientras rodaba mis ojos.

Mi sugerencia sobre la canción parecía haber funcionado. Antes de notarlo, Alice y Rose decidieron que _TiK ToK_ de Ke$ha no era tan molesta por sí misma, así que tuve escucharlas cantar algo llamado _Lick Cock__**(12)**_ por el resto del camino a casa.

Más tarde, estaba desanimada porque había recibido un mensaje de Edward diciendo que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde debido a una repentina afluencia de pacientes en trabajo de parto. Me resigné a una rápida cena y le mandé un mensaje a Edward. Mi teléfono sonó justo cuando me acurrucaba en la cama.

"Hey, tú", dije después de presionar el botón de _llamada_.

"Hola, Ojos Cafés", dijo Edward en respuesta.

"¿Me extrañas?" pregunté, sonriéndole al teléfono.

"Por supuesto, ¿Por qué más estaría llamando?"

"También te extraño. Estaba preparándome para dormir, pero hay demasiado espacio en mi cama sin ti aquí. Puedo respirar y moverme con libertad. Es tan raro", bromeé.

"Lamento que estés tan cómodamente incómoda", contestó con una risa.

"¿Estás en tu descanso?" pregunté.

"Sí, es de solo unos minutos. Estoy solo en la sala de estar en este momento. Así que pensé en llamar para darte las buenas noches. Desearía estar en casa contigo", me dijo, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara un poquito más rápido.

"También desearía que estuvieras aquí", repliqué, sintiéndome un poquito perdida al tener que dormir sola. "Oh", dije, recordando algo que pasó más temprano. "Lo siento por ese estúpido mensaje de Alice. Ya sabes cómo son ella y Rose", expliqué, aún un poco molesta por la falta de sutileza de mi amiga. Escuché a Edward burlarse al otro lado de la línea.

"No hay problema", dijo con una risa. "Hablando de eso, adoraría continuar esa conversación. Tenía la esperanza de quizás trabajar en una lección sobre eso", agregó, su voz cambiando a ese delicioso ronroneo que hacía que mi piel se erizara.

"¿Lo esperabas, huh? Algo sobre… ¿Cómo lo llamaste? ¿Un 'evento' que estabas experimentando?" pregunté. No respondió; solo canturreó.

"Sí, tengo un 'evento' justo ahora que puede necesitar… una mano", murmuró.

"Una mano. Ya veo", repliqué, mis labios curvándose en una sonrisa. "Bueno, desearía poder usar mi propia mano con tu _'evento', _pero no puedo", dije, mi voz sonando con decepción mientras fruncía el ceño. Realmente adoraría tenerlo a mi lado en este momento: besando mi cuello, pasando sus manos de arriba a abajo por mis costados, canturreando palabras de seducción en mi oreja, y frotando su cuerpo contra el mío.

"Si quieres, puedes poner tu mano por ahí", ofreció. "¿Te gustaría probar algo nuevo? ¿Quieres poner tu mano por ahí mientras hablamos por teléfono?"

"¿Dónde, _amor_? ¿Dónde debería poner mi mano? Dime", lo provoqué, bastante cómoda con la idea de experimentar. Escuché la fuerte respiración de Edward, y después gimió suavemente. Imaginar la expresión de su cara mientras gemía, me hizo pensar que aquí se estaba poniendo todo un poco caliente, así que pateé mi sábana a los pies de la cama.

"Ojos Cafés…Dios, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Quiero tocarte, probarte, lo deseo muchísimo, me está matando. Por favor, pon tu mano en medio de tus piernas. Necesito…" dijo antes de que su voz se desvaneciera y lo escuchara sisear.

Su voz era sonora y profunda, tan masculina. Literalmente podía decir cuánto me deseaba por la manera en que me hablaba. No pude evitar hacer lo que él me ordenó, y dejé a mi mano deslizarse por entre mi pijama y mis bragas.

"¿Qué necesitas?" pregunté. Mi voz era delicada, casi temblorosa. Mi dedo se deslizaba ligeramente de arriba a abajo por donde ya estaba húmedo y caliente.

"Necesito que te corras…si no puedo ver la forma en que tu cuerpo reacciona ante mí, sentirlo debajo de mí, necesito escuchar los sonidos que haces. Tan dulces, tan sexys", gimió.

"Amo la manera en que me tocas. Cada vez, me haces sentir increíble…me haces sentir…_perfecta_", suspiré.

"Tú eres perfecta. Si estuviera contigo en esa cama justo ahora…Dios, qué te haría. ¿Estás…tocándote?" preguntó. Su respiración se estaba volviendo más pesada, y escucharlo, hizo que el cabello de la parte posterior de mi cuello se erizara.

"Sí. Pero desearías que fueras tú…tu mano, tus dedos", susurré. Me estaba dejando llevar por cuánto lo deseaba, pensando en cómo nos perdíamos el uno en el otro cuando estábamos juntos. "Amo cuando estás encima de mí…amo tu cuerpo presionándose contra el mío, grande y fuerte", dije. Cerré mis ojos y visualicé la cara de Edward mirándome, sus ojos taladrándome. Podía visualizar a su mandíbula apretándose, sus músculos tensos y abultados.

"La manera en que me miras…tus ojos, ¡Dios! Tus ojos se ven tan hermosos cuando estoy encima de ti—sensuales, cautivantes. Quiero mirar tus ojos…mientras mi boca está en tu pezón…mientras mi polla está dentro de ti—follándote hasta que grites mi nombre", jadeó.

"Sí, Edward, sí…voy a correrme", gemí justo antes de sentir un intenso calor entre mis piernas que explotó fuera de mí. "Amo la manera en que me follas", jadeé.

"Mierda", gruñó Edward. Hizo ese ridículamente sexy gruñido de '_ah_' que hacía cuando se corría. Suspiré soñolientamente y tiré de nuevo de mi sábana hasta cubrirme hasta el cuello mientras lo escuchaba hacer ruidos, presumiblemente resolviendo la conclusión de su '_evento_'.

"Te amo", susurré. "Y te extraño".

"También te amo. Duerme bien, dulce niña", susurró en respuesta.

"Trataré. Es bastante feo no tener a un estrujador. Es gracioso cómo me he acostumbrado a tener poco oxígeno", dije mientras trataba de evitar un bostezo.

"¿Así que debo suponer que tu comprometido flujo de sangre a tu cerebro es la razón por la que me amas?" dijo sarcásticamente.

"Finalmente lo entiendes, Cullen. Te tomó demasiado", respondí con el mismo tono.

"Estaba distraído por tus pechos", ronroneó.

"Gracias. Creo", reí antes de bostezar de nuevo.

"Duerme, Ojos Cafés. Te veré mañana", me dijo.

"Te veo luego, _amor_. Cuida los cacahuatitos y luego ven directo a casa", ordené.

"Sí, señora", rió entre dientes. "Si quieres puedo recoger a tu madre en el aeropuerto en la mañana. Solo mándame un mensaje con la información de su vuelo", ofreció.

"Gracias, eres un esclavo muy atento".

"Lo repito, tus pechos tienen algo que ver con eso".

"¿Hiciste todo por tu mantita de pechos?" reí tontamente.

"Sí, de hecho así es. Buenas noches, Ojos Cafés".

"Buenas noches, Estrujador".

Con un ligero suspiro y una gran sonrisa en mi cara, me quedé dormida, todo el tiempo soñado con un hermoso hombre con el corazón de un niño y voz de demonio.

Me desperté temprano la mañana siguiente para ir a mis clases y un muy necesario tiempo en la biblioteca. Asegurándome de mandarle a Edward la información del vuelo de mi madre, dejé mi apartamento esperando acabar las cosas de la mañana rápidamente para así poder regresar a casa con mis dos personas favoritas.

Después de estar sentada durante un seminario sobre cómo escribir poesía que pareció durar días, finalmente llegué al edificio y abrí la puerta. El inconfundible olor de la comida de mi madre era, probablemente, la cosa más agradable con la que me recibieron durante la semana. Había extrañado muchísimo a mi madre, y Edward trabajando tantas horas solo incrementaba la sensación de soledad que había tenido en los últimos días.

"Hey, aquí estás", dije con una amplia sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del apartamento y veía a mi madre sonriéndome en respuesta. Caminamos ansiosamente hacia la otra, intercambiando un caluroso abrazo y un beso de saludo.

"Oh, bebé. Te he extrañado", suspiró, frotando mi espalda mientras me abrazaba de nuevo.

"También te extrañé, mamá. Estoy tan feliz de verte", le dije con un poco de demasiado entusiasmo en mi voz.

"Shhh", replicó, poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios antes de usar su pulgar para apuntar hacia el sillón detrás de ella. Di un paso hacia un lado para mirar, donde encontré a un muy, _muy_ exhausto Edward acostado boca abajo y algo desparramado, sus pies sobresaliendo sobre el descansabrazos acojinado. Mi cara formó un puchero ante la visión de este pobre, cansado hombre. Me pregunté cuántos golpes en el brazo y otros abusos físicos tuvo que soportar mientras trabajaba.

"Le di algo de pan francés y tocino, y justo después se durmió", me dijo mi madre en voz baja. "Me recuerda a cuando papá solía trabajar horas extras", agregó con una sonrisa.

"Ha estado trabajando turnos dobles y triples en el hospital para poder tener el fin de semana libre", expliqué. Sin poder resistirme, me acerqué a él y acaricié gentilmente su cabello. Suspiró en sueños y murmuró algo sobre extrañar a su Ojos Cafés. No pude evitar sentirme avergonzada cuando mi madre rió silenciosamente.

"Ven, almorcemos y pongámonos al día", dijo, indicándome por señas que me dirigiera a la cocina para comer en la pequeña mesita de café para dos personas que tenía ahí.

"¿Te la pasaste bien en Tampa?" pregunté, mientras empezaba a ayudarle a mi mamá con la comida.

"Sí", respondió mama con una sonrisa. "Tus primos están creciendo. Tía Shari apenas puede contenerlos. Tu abuela te manda cariños. Te extraña", agregó, sonriéndome.

Platicamos un rato sobre la familia y después comimos en silencio, los sonidos de los cubiertos mientras los movíamos eran lo único que se escuchaba. El silencio estaba empezando a sacar lo peor de mí. Por una vez, deseaba que mi madre estuviera picándome e insistiendo con preguntas sobre mi vida amorosa. Ahora que ya tenía una.

"Bien, ¿no vas a preguntarme?" cuestioné, levantando una ceja hacia mi madre. Sabía lo que debía estar pensando, pero tenía miedo de sacarlo a colación.

"¿Preguntar qué?" replicó inocentemente mientras cortaba su pan francés en pequeños pedazos.

"Vamos, mamá", dije en respuesta, rodando mis ojos. "¿_Realmente _no quieres saber cómo están yendo las cosas entre Edward y yo?"

"Oh, ¡claro que quiero saber!" exclamó. "Solo que creo que no me corresponde preguntar", dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y agitando su cabeza. "Usualmente te sientes demasiado incómoda con eso", agregó, refiriéndose a cómo me erizaba cada que trataba de hablar conmigo sobre chicos.

"Edward es diferente. Él es…" traté de explicar, pero fui incapaz de ponerlo en palabras. "Él es especial para mí. Ya sabes eso", le recordé. Había hablado antes con ella sobre eso por teléfono, y ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que Edward y yo habíamos dejado el acuerdo.

"Lo puedo ver", observó, guiñándome. "Cada vez que tu nombre salía en nuestro camino desde el aeropuerto, su cara se iluminaba, como si fuera un niño en una tienda de dulces—igual a la tuya justo ahora", observó con una enorme sonrisa.

"Sí", dije, bajando la mirada tímidamente. "Estamos algo locos el uno por el otro", admití mientras examinaba los remolinos que se habían formado en la crema de mi café.

"¿Algo?" presionó.

"Bien, bien. _Muy _locos", confesé con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara. "Las últimas semanas, con eso de conocer a su padre y a todo ese lado de su familia—han sido increíbles. Edward está tan feliz", expliqué. "Estaba enamorada de él incluso antes de eso, probablemente tú lo notaste", agregué con una risa torpe. "Pero verlo teniendo tantas cosas en su vida ahora…Me siento mucho más cercana a él, porque quiere compartirlo conmigo…No lo sé, estoy balbuceando sin sentido", dije, agitando mi cabeza, regañándome interiormente por irme a las nubes en frente de mi _madre_.

"Bella, definitivamente no estás _balbuceando sin sentido_, cariño. De hecho, lo que dices tiene mucho sentido con lo que estás sintiendo. Si alguien puede, de manera lógica, expresar de alguna manera lo que siente por alguien más, esa eres tú. Justo como Charlie—un pensador", murmuró mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia una de sus manos y me sonreía.

"Bueno, no tengo que pensarlo mucho. Lo amo. Él me ama", dije firmemente, antes de sentirme un poco tonta por cuán trillado sonaba eso, incluso aunque _sea _la verdad. "Creo que ya terminé con eso de tratar de analizar los sentimientos. Mi tesis me consumió. Trabajo social es diferente—mucho más gratificante", expliqué.

"Es lo gracioso acerca de ayudar a las personas. Es increíble cuánto te _ayuda_. Enseñar es de esa manera. Para tu padre el ser policía lo era", me dijo mientras palmeaba mi mano.

Llegué hasta donde estaba mi madre y la abracé fuertemente, para dejarle saber cuánto apreciaba la manera en que me entendía y me aceptaba, sin importar nada.

"Así que, ¿supongo que no te vas a mudar pronto?" preguntó mi madre con una risa entre dientes.

"Uh", fingí pensarlo. "No", respondí rápidamente, riéndome con ella. "No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Al menos no sin Edward", confesé.

"Si él te hace feliz, eso me hace feliz", me aseguró con una sonrisa. "Un brindis", ofreció, levantando su taza de café hacia mí. "Por los nuevos comienzos", dijo, chocando su taza contra la mía.

"Por los nuevos comienzos", repetí, riendo suavemente.

El siguiente par de días pasaron en un borrón de felicidad. Mi madre y yo fuimos a hacer algunas compras por todo Harvard Square. Compré uno que otro libro para que Edward leyera durante sus descansos en el trabajo—era parte de mi plan, lentamente expandir sus gustos literarios más allá de Ciencia Ficción y Fantasía, y meterlo en géneros ligeramente más comunes.

Entre mi madre y yo, nos las arreglábamos para cocinar tanto como para un batallón. Edward casi murió por una felicidad inducida por huevos cuando mi madre le preparó frittata de jamón y queso para cenar el sábado por la noche. Después de comer alegremente, él y mi madre vieron una película mientras yo me recluía forzadamente en mi recámara para escribir un trabajo para mis clases.

Me senté en mi cama con mis audífonos puestos y traté de comenzar a escribir, pero entre lo mucho que había comido, y lo cansada que estaba por nuestro día de compras, me sentía agotada, así que cerré mis ojos. Antes de darme cuenta, me sumí en un profundo sueño.

"Hey, dormilona", escuché a la voz de Edward susurrar en mi oído. Sentí al dorso de su mano acariciar mi mejilla muy suavemente—su toque tan ligero, cuidadoso.

"Edward", susurré en respuesta, sonriendo con mis ojos cerrados. Estiré mis brazos y suspiré, queriendo que recostara a mi lado.

"No debería quedarme mucho tiempo. La película ya terminó y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano. Es domingo de Pascua y le prometimos a mi abuelo que iríamos a su servicio de la mañana", explicó mientras se deslizaba a mi lado. Me dio la vuelta un poco para poder poner su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. "Solo quería decir buenas noches", agregó, jalándome hacia él.

"Bien", concedí. "Di 'buenas noches' hasta que salga el sol. Y luego quédate a decir 'buenos días'", ofrecí, riéndome suavemente contra su pecho. Eso parecía una perfectamente buena razón para que se pasara toda la noche y toda la mañana en la cama conmigo. Buena, al menos una perfectamente buena e _inocente _razón.

"No quieres que te atrapen con la blusa al revés de nuevo, ¿o sí?" bromeó, riendo en mi cabello antes de besar mi frente. Él sabía que el solo pensar en lo que llevaría a mi blusa a tal estado me ponía la piel de gallina, así que no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba haciendo tal pregunta. Parecía algo especialmente absurdo preguntarlo cuando sentía sus dedos ligeramente bailar de arriba a abajo en uno de los costados de mi caja torácica.

"No, no quiero especialmente otra falla con mi vestuario", admití. "Pero lo que sea que estás haciendo en este momento hace que no me importe", argumenté, frunciendo los labios. Finalmente abrí mis ojos, y la visión de ese enloquecedor cabello, su barba sin afeitar, y una maliciosa media sonrisa nunca habían lucido tan bien. No habíamos tenido _'tiempo de calidad' _en días porque él había estado ocupado y mi madre estaba de visita.

"¿Debo fingir que voy arriba a pasar la noche y luego deslizarme por tu ventana como una especie de espeluznante acosador? Puedo hacerle de acosador espeluznante. No estoy por encima de eso", bromeó mientras pasaba la punta de su dedo a lo largo de mi nariz.

"¿Te volverías un sociópata y cometerías allanamiento de morada solo por mí?" bromeé en respuesta, batiendo mis pestañas hacia él.

"Bueno", replicó, agitando su cabeza mientras fingía pensarlo. "Sociópata es un poco fuerte. Prefiero 'intensamente enfocado', si quieres discutir sobre semántica", dijo inexpresivamente.

"Intensamente enfocado", repetí, asintiendo con mi cabeza. "Me gusta eso. Me estoy poniendo 'intensamente enfocada' o algo así justo ahora", reí descaradamente mientras mi mano vagaba por encima de su camiseta un poco al sur de su ombligo, donde sentí que podría haber otro 'evento' de manera inminente, si jugaba bien mis cartas.

"Hey, Ojos Cafés, tu mamá podría entrar en cualquier momento. Y no quiero probar eso de salir con mis pantalones al revés", dijo con una risa mientras gentilmente envolvía su mano alrededor de mi muñeca, forzando a la palma de mi mano a alejarse de todas las cosas divertidas. Levantó mi mano hasta sus labios y la besó antes de sostenerla firmemente con la suya. Evidentemente yo no era de fiar.

_Con buenas razones_.

"Bien, entonces. Si _realmente _quieres irte y no escuchar sobre cuán bonito es el vestido que compré para usar mañana…es tu decisión", me burlé, tratando de parecer indiferente.

"¿Qué tan bonito?" preguntó, luciendo curioso, pero también un poco consternado.

"Muy, muy bonito", murmuré en su oreja.

"Estás determinada a volverme loco de una manera u otra", gimió.

"Pero yo te amo, y tú ya me has vuelto loca," argumenté, rascando su barbilla con mis dedos.

"También te amo. Más de lo que podría decir", me dijo antes de darme mi beso de buenas noches y deslizarse de nuevo fuera de la habitación.

Me senté en mi cama justo cuando mi madre tocaba y entraba para tomar su pijama de su maleta. La expresión de su cara captó mi atención en seguida. Se veía triste a pesar de que estaba sonriendo. Era una extraña combinación que raramente veía. De hecho, creo que la última vez que la vi así fue el día en que ella y mi papá me dejaron en Harvard por primera vez, cuando yo era estudiante de primer año.

"¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?" pregunté, preocupada porque algo estuviera molestándole.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y puso su brazo alrededor de mí. No dijo nada por unos cuantos minutos, y solo me sostuvo realmente cerca de ella. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro y me pregunté qué había causado esta muestra de intenso afecto maternal, pero no la presioné por una respuesta. A veces era bueno dejar que tu mamá hiciera las cosas que solía hacer más a menudo.

"Te vas a graduar el próximo mes", dijo en voz baja.

"Sip. Ese ha sido el plan desde hace un tiempo", respondí con una risa, ladeando mi cabeza y mirándola. Era raro que mencionara algo tan obvio, pero de alguna manera lo había hecho sonar como si fuera una sorpresa para ella.

"Me pregunto a dónde se va el tiempo. Pero siempre fuiste un alma vivida, siempre madura", dijo sabiamente.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" pregunté de nuevo, tratando de descubrir qué había puesto a mi mamá tan sentimental. "¿Hiciste que Edward viera _Steel Magnolias _o _Beaches_ o algo así?" pregunté en voz alta.

"No, no", respondió riendo. "Nada de eso, cariño. Era una comedia, de hecho. No muy buena", explicó, agitando su cabeza. "Terminamos hablando. Ya sabes, creo que ya sé qué es lo que los hace tan buena pareja", reveló, luciendo reflexiva.

"¿Oh, sí? ¿Qué?" pregunté, mi curiosidad picándome por lo que mi mamá diría.

"Creo", comenzó, suspirando fuertemente. "Edward y tú se complementan el uno al otro muy bien. Tú, mi pequeñita, algunas veces te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio", dijo, palmeando mi muslo. "Puedes llegar a concentrarte tanto en tus metas que olvidas por qué las tienes en primer lugar. Pero dejaste de hacer eso. Dejaste de hacerlo para asegurarte de ser feliz—desde que conociste a Edward".

"Sí. Creo que tienes razón sobre eso", respondí, asintiendo con mi cabeza.

"Me parece el tipo de persona que probablemente sabe cómo hacer y decir lo correcto en cualquier situación, y sin mucho esfuerzo—pero no a tu alrededor. Lo haces pensar las cosas dos veces. Lo haces trabajar en ello, y no sé si alguna vez haya tenido que hacer eso", resumió mientras agitaba su cabeza. "Y creo que ustedes van a ser muy felices por un buen y largo rato", agregó.

Me dio un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla y dejó mi recámara antes de preguntarle qué significaba exactamente 'un buen y largo rato'.

Temprano, la mañana siguiente, el estruendoso sonido de mi reloj despertador me empujó fuera de mi sueño. Teníamos que estar listos a tiempo para ir hasta New Hampshire. Mi madre y yo nos apurábamos la una a la otra, maniobrando entre el dormitorio y mi pequeño cuarto de baño. Edward me llamó tres veces para preguntarme cosas triviales. Para la tercera llamada, le dije que ya sabía que llamaba para asegurarse de que yo estuviera a tiempo, y lo estaría, si él dejaba de _llamar_.

Llamó a la puerta mientras yo me deslizaba dentro de mis nuevos tacones de tiras rojos, y sonreí por su perfecta sincronización. Ajusté mis pendientes que colgaban y mi sombrero de ala ancha una última vez, para asegurarme de que estaban derechos.

La mirada de su cara cuando me vio casi me hace creer que debería cambiarme. Solo estaba parado ahí, completamente congelado. Era como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza. Edward me había dado miradas muy raras—algunas muy sexys, muy intensas. Pero nunca antes me había mirado como descerebrado. Rápidamente decidí que este vestido probablemente no se veía tan bonito en mí como Rose y Alice me habían hecho creer.

"¿Es demasiado? ¿Vulgar? ¿Nada favorecedor? ¿Simplemente horrible?" pregunté nerviosamente, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

Mientras esperaba con expectación a que respondiera, mis ojos vagaron al pulcramente planchado, exquisitamente entallado traje azul marino y a la perfectamente anudada corbata a rayas que él estaba usando, y, repentinamente, también yo me volví descerebrada.

"Ojos Cafés, yo…" farfulló. "Te ves…"

"Hermoso", suspiré, mis ojos más brillantes que una dona de Krispy Cream. El traje, la corbata, sus anchos hombros, largas piernas…era un poco demasiado. Era _mucho _demasiado, pero era la mejor clase de 'demasiado' con la que una chica podría soñar, y quizás más.

El estupor de ambos fue roto por el sonido de mi madre aclarándose la garganta. Aclararse la garganta, había descubierto recientemente, era el sonido universal para 'dejen de actuar como si fueran las únicas dos personas en el planeta, incluso si se siente como si sí lo fueran.' Las personas parecían aclararse la garganta seguido cuando Edward y yo estábamos juntos. A pesar de que yo era una persona muy centrada, él me hacía perder la noción de lo que estaba pensando o lo que iba a decir, e incluso de cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alrededor. Parecía que el problema solo empeoraba, juzgando cómo acababa de reaccionar.

Nos las arreglamos para reaccionar y dirigirnos abajo. Edward tenía su brazo alrededor de mí mientras me guiaba a la calle. Mi madre iba a unos pasos detrás de nosotros, como si deliberadamente estuviera manteniendo su distancia. Me dio esa impresión por sus sonrisitas cómplices y nuestros suspiros melancólicos que seguramente estaban causando que su cerebro corriera en todas direcciones.

"Ese vestido…no…es…_justo_", dijo Edward en mi oído mientras caminábamos rápidamente a su carro. Entre mirar fijamente mi escote y observar a cada hombre en un radio de seis metros, (independientemente de la edad del varón, o incluso de su especie,) sus ojos estaban bastante ocupados.

"¿No te gusta?" pregunté, confundida. Mi pregunta anterior sobre si me veía bien o no aún permanecía en mi mente, hasta que vi cómo le frunció el ceño a un niño de _seis años_ que pasaba por ahí, cuya única indiscreción había sido decir '¡Hola, chica linda!' antes de sonreírme sin sus dos dientes frontales, mientras balanceaba su mano dentro de la de su madre.

"Edward, le acabas de dar la _mirada de enojo _a un niño", lo regañé, mi voz convirtiéndose en un siseo bajo.

Se detuvo en seco, se volteó hacia mí y parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

"¿No notaste cómo te estaba comiendo con los ojos?" preguntó con gran incredulidad. "¿Y su tono? Completamente inapropiado", agregó, ladeando su cabeza y mirándome de reojo.

"Um, estoy bastante segura de que su madre no le hubiera dado permiso de pedirme que saliera con él", contesté sarcásticamente. Hubiera rodado mis ojos, pero tenía miedo de que si los rodaba demasiado, se quedarían ahí permanentemente. La palabra 'excesivo' apenas empezaba a describir el nivel de celos y posesividad de Edward.

"Así que, ¿el vestido está bien?" pregunté de nuevo, sintiéndome ya un poco exasperada. Solo estaba tratando de averiguar si el traje que usaba cruzaba el borde de _Feliz y Divertido Vestido de Primavera en la Ciudad _al menos deseable estado ubicado en _Demasiada diversión te hace lucir como en Puta…landia_.

Edward no respondió; solo puso su mano sobre sus ojos y jadeó.

"¿Acabas de responderme con una _palmada en la cara_?" le pregunté, medianamente horrorizada. "Eso es todo, voy arriba a cambiarme", murmuré con fastidio mientras hacía girar las cintas de mis tacones para hacer una rápida retirada de regreso a mi apartamento. Si me veía como la rubia puta y tonta de Bay State, solo debía haberlo dicho.

"Ojos Cafés", dijo rápidamente, tomando mi hombro. "No, por favor no lo hagas. Escucha", me instó. Me volteé y lo enfrenté. Sus ojos reflejaban un agudo e infantil arrepentimiento que me recordó al pequeñito que acababa de pasar junto a nosotros. Asentí rápidamente y esperé a que Edward terminara de decir lo que estaba diciendo.

"Te ves…" me dijo en voz baja. Su mano acunó ligeramente mi mejilla mientras yo veía fijamente la grieta en la acera frente a mí. "La manera en que ese vestido se abraza a ti…Dios, tus largas piernas con esos tacones que estás usando. Tu rostro—con poco maquillaje en él, y tu cabello cayendo alrededor de tus hombros…Diría que estás sacada de una fantasía, pero no creo que mi cerebro pudiera crear algo tan…_perfecto_", profesó antes de ladear mi barbilla y besarme.

"Oh", respondí de la misma increíblemente articulada forma en que usualmente lo hacía cuando Edward me pagaba con estos cumplidos de 10 millones de dólares. En realidad, valían mucho más que cualquier cantidad de dinero.

De nuevo, mi madre nos interrumpió aclarándose la garganta, lo que esta vez fue más fuerte e insistente. _El Universo de Bella y Edward, Población: 2_ una vez más tendría que esperar para ser habitado, preferiblemente cuando realmente estemos solos. Levanté mi vista a la fuente de la interrupción y vi a mi madre parada a unos metros de distancia, junto al carro de Edward. Estaba revisando su reloj con indiferencia para insinuar no muy sutil, y tácita forma, que estábamos a punto de llegar tarde.

Tarde o no, tiré suavemente de la solapa de Edward hacia mí y le planté un generoso beso en sus labios que eran igualmente de generosos—tanto en su forma llena y lo deliciosos que eran y en cómo me daban los más ricos, y hermosos elogios libre y abiertamente.

"Gracias", dije. "Es una de las cosas más dulces que me han dicho", confesé con una sonrisa tímida.

"Hay muchísimos más de donde vino ese. Eso es si no pierdo antes mi mente", dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del carro para mí.

Los caminos estuvieron tranquilos y tuvimos un buen trayecto en nuestro viaje al norte de noventa minutos a Landaff, el pequeño pueblo de los ancestros Cullen de Edward. Los árboles y las flores silvestres estaban floreciendo de nuevo, hacienda el escenario casi tan atractivo de ver como el hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado y que manejaba con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara. Le hubiera preguntado en qué estaba pensando, pero no tuve el corazón para interrumpir lo que sea que lo hubiera puesto de tan buen humor.

Llegamos a la Iglesia Episcopal de Todos los Santos con suficiente tiempo para saludar a Carlisle, a Esme, y a Patrick, quienes estaban afuera, junto con los otros feligreses que estaban ahí para asistir al servicio. Noté que todos estaban absolutamente bien vestidos con sus mejores ropas para el domingo, incluso el miembro más nuevo de la comunidad, y sonreí ante la vista de sus pequeñas caras con pequeños sombreritos con lazos y sus diminutos pies en pequeños botines.

Carlisle y Patrick nos presentaron a varios amigos que me di cuenta, bastante rápidamente, que nunca recordaría sus nombres. Pero sus brillantes sonrisas y cálidas bienvenidas me dejaron otra impresión.

Demasiado pronto, fue tiempo de que nos acomodáramos dentro. Todo el mundo comenzó a entrar en el blanco, sencillo edificio mientras la campana sonaba por encima de nosotros. Las bancas se llenaron rápidamente, dejando que Edward y yo nos sentáramos detrás de Carlisle, Esme y mi mamá.

Tan pronto como tomamos asiento justo al lado del altar lateral, Edward puso su mano en mi rodilla. Alejé mis piernas sin mirarlo, esperando que mi lenguaje corporal fuera suficiente para expresar cuán indispuesta estaba a violar hasta la última regla de etiqueta y decencia—ni siquiera por Edward y su encanto que disolvía mi inhibición, ni siquiera porque no había nadie más sentado a su lado. Estábamos en una casa de adoración por…Dios santo. En el segundo intento de cubrir mi rodilla con la palma de su mano, golpeé su mano son mi puño. Para el tercer intento, tomé su muñeca fuertemente entre mi mano.

"Edward", susurré severamente en so oído. "Estamos en la iglesia", lo reprendí.

Justo en ese momento, escuché una risilla entre dientes detrás de mí. Me volteé y vi a una pequeña, señora de edad con un sorprendentemente artificial cabello azul sujeto en un chongo por encima de su cabeza. Su boca formaba una gran sonrisa, exagerando los surcos provocados por la risa de su cara.

"Mi Vernon es igual", me dijo. "¡Mira!" exclamó, señalando a su regazo. Mire hacia el pequeño hombre calvo que estaba sentado a su lado. Él sonrió descaradamente mientras su vieja mano apretaba el vestido de ella. "¡Desvergonzado! ¡Eres un chico desvergonzado, Vernon!" regañó, golpeando con fuerza su mano, a pesar de que estaba sonriendo. Tenía la sensación de que el Chico Desvergonzado Vernon aún sabía cómo encender a su mujer.

Le sonreí al hombre y él me guiñó en respuesta. Por tercera vez escuché a alguien aclararse la garganta, pero esta vez era Edward, y lo hizo mientras miraba al pobre Chico Desvergonzado Vernon. Tomé esa oportunidad para voltearme y ajustar mi sombrero, suavizando el ala ancha ya que estaba enfrente de mi cara.

"¿En serio, Edward?" susurré con agitación mientras me inclinaba hacia él. "Es un hombre mayor. ¿Qué va hacer, golpearte con su bastón y secuestrarme?"

"Nadie te guiña. No me importa qué tan viejo sea", respondió calmadamente, sus ojos mirando fijamente hacia enfrente.

Quería decir algo más, pero me detuve cuando las primeras notas del órgano comenzaron a sonar, provocando que todo el mundo se calmara y concentraran su atención en el coro y en el inicio de la procesión del servicio.

Las palabras impresas en el libro de himnos delante de mí se volvieron borrosas cuando mis pensamientos empezaron a vagar lentamente lejos de la iglesia y las canciones sobre fe y alabanza a lo divino. Soñaba despierta con cómo sería la vida cuando fuera tan amor como la Señora de Chico Desvergonzado Vernon. ¿Tendré a un pervertido hombre mayor, sentado junto a mí, tratando de seducirme en la iglesia? Me gustaba pensar que sería Edward el que tratara de seducirme. De hecho, me hizo sonreír el solo imaginarlo.

Le eché un vistazo al perfil de Edward y me pregunté si alguna vez podría verse viejo. Era demasiado guapo, decidí algo de manera estúpida. Sin embargo, seguí tratando de imaginar sus patillas y el cabello en sus sienes volviéndose plateado, y las verdaderamente ligeras líneas de su frente pronunciándose. ¿Pensaría entonces que yo era hermosa? ¿Seguiría dándome cumplidos de diez millones y llamándome 'perfecta'? la verdadera cuestión, al menos para mí, era si llegaría a averiguarlo.

En unos pocos meses, había visto cómo la vida de Edward cambiaba algo dramáticamente—lo vi _cambiar _drásticamente. Había ido desde creer que ocupaba un minúsculo espacio en su vida, a saber que significaba mucho para él. Confió en mí sobre sus padres, y cuando necesitaba a alguien con quién contar y al cual acudir por ayuda, le di esas dos cosas tanto como pude. El esfuerzo bien lo había valido, porque el hombre sentado a mi lado ya no se escondía detrás de una encantadora, superficial fachada. Había cambiado hasta convertirse en alguien con una increíble cantidad de cariño, hacia mí y hacia su recién descubierta familia.

Verlo cambiar para mejor de estas maneras había sido el mejor viaje en una montaña rusa hasta ahora. Y tenía que admitirlo, realmente no quería que terminara pronto.

Dejé de sonar despierta cuando noté que todos estaban de pie y formaban una línea hacia el altar para recibir la hostia de la Eucaristía. Sentí la mano de Edward en mi pequeña espalda, guiándome cuidadosamente hacia adelante para así quedar en frente de él cuando llegáramos hasta donde estaban los demás feligreses. Me volteé y le sonreí unas cuantas veces, incapaz de resistirme a la expresión de vergüenza en su cara. Apostaría a que había estado viendo mi trasero mientras yo iba caminando delante de él, eso probablemente se le habría ocurrido después de notar que el hecho de ver traseros en la iglesia, sin importar cuánto los ames o estés prendado de ellos, _no _divertía a Dios ni un poco.

Apretó mi mano y susurró un suave 'te amo' en mi oído. Sus pequeñas barbas ligeramente me hicieron cosquillas en el cuello, haciéndome sonreír y acercándome un poco más hacia él. Decidí que si él seguía con esto, cambiaría su nombre a Chico Desvergonzado Edward.

Después de recibir el sacramento y decir una pequeña oración de agradecimiento, di un pequeño paso hacia nuestra banca, luchando desesperadamente con la necesidad de mirar a Edward sobre mi hombro. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y echar un vistazo sería simplemente…_malo_. Era mucho más malo que tocar la rodilla de alguien o mirar su trasero.

_Es malo, Bella. Realmente muy, muy malo. No mires. No. Lo. Mires._

Obviamente, volteé mi cabeza y miré.

Y ahí estaba Edward, arrodillado frente al altar. Cerró sus ojos, después, abrió la boca y sacó su lengua mientras uno de los ayudantes de Patrick colocaba la hostia sobre ella. Fue con una completa falta de juicio con lo que decidí caminar de espaldas y seguir mirando, así que realmente no debí haberme sorprendido cuando choqué con la persona que iba unos pasos delante de mí. Edward solo me miró y sonrió. Murmuré un genuino 'lo siento' y a la pobre mujer de edad avanzada que traía un sombrero de un brillante color naranja.

_Y Dios, creo que también te debo una disculpa. Pensamientos impuros y todo eso. _

Al final del servicio, un gran grupo se reunió en el patio de la iglesia para tomar café y comer exquisitas galletas de azúcar horneadas por las feligreses señora Chico Desvergonzado Vernon y su amiga, Dama Sombrero Naranja. Los dos me sonrieron y me acosaron con galletas mientras Esme estaba ocupada charlando con mi madre y otras cuantas personas a una buena distancia. Ubiqué a Patrick, con Edward bastante cerca de él, presentando orgullosamente a su nieto a algunos de los feligreses.

"Ruth Anne, esta es la joven amiga del nieto del reverendo Pat", le informó la señora de Chico Desvergonzado Vernon a Dama Sombrero Naranja. "Lo has visto, ¿no? Un chico guapo, ¿no crees?" le preguntó a su amiga en voz alta mientras apilaba más galletas en mi plato de papel.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?" Dama Sombrero Naranja, también conocida como Ruth Anne, me preguntó. Ella también, parecía alzar su voz innecesariamente.

"Bella", me las arreglé para decir, cubriendo mi boca mientras masticaba. Cuando me tuve que repetir varias veces para ser escuchada, fue cuando llegué a la conclusión de que estas dos señoras estaban ligeramente sordas.

"Oh, Franny, eso significa 'bonita' en italiano. ¿Lo sabías? Y ella es bonita", Ruth Anne trinó, un poco demasiado fuerte, captando la atención de la gente que estaba de pie alrededor de nosotros. Me sentí bastante observada junto a estas dos bienintencionadas, sin embargo, muy obviamente, con dificultades de audición, parlanchinas señoras, llamando la atención innecesariamente hacia mí y mi galleta. Quería deslizarme discretamente lejos, pero me habían arrinconado. Traté fuertemente de esconderme detrás del ala de mi sombrero.

"Feliz Pascua, señoras. Es agradable verlas", escuché a una voz decir. Volteé hacia arriba y vi a Carlisle saludando a Ruth Anne y a Franny con una amistosa sonrisa. Después de otorgarles una generosa cantidad de elogios por sus galletas, se las arregló para llevarme lejos del lugar ruidoso.

"Gracias", dije con una risa. "Estaba buscando una ruta de escape y casi me rendía".

"Ni lo menciones. Ruth y Franny son hermanas. Las conozco desde que era un niño. Siempre fueron ruidosas. Solo que ahora lo son más", explicó con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias por invitarnos hoy, por cierto", dije, agradecida por la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con sus padres y conocer a sus amigos.

"Oh, de nada. Me alegra que hayan podido venir. No tuvieron que cambiar ninguno de sus planes usuales para estar aquí, ¿o sí?" preguntó.

"No. Mi mamá y yo probablemente habríamos simplemente cenado nosotras solas en mi apartamento. Nosotras, uh, perdimos a papá el año pasado, así que las celebraciones…" revelé, encogiéndome de hombros. "Ya no tenemos planes 'usuales'", agregué torpemente.

"Lamento su pérdida, Bella. Edward no me lo mencionó—hace unas semanas, en el campo de prácticas", dijo, luciendo arrepentido al darse cuenta de que me había hecho sacar un tema triste.

"Gracias, Carlisle", repliqué. "Me alegra que Edward y tú se estén llevando tan bien", le dije, verdaderamente feliz por la amistad que se estaba formando entre ellos. "Realmente le gusta jugar golf los miércoles y la cena de Esme los domingos", dije.

"Estaría mintiendo si dijera que a mí no me gusta. Y, tengo que decirlo, te lo debo, Bella, en serio. No estoy seguro de que Edward estaría aquí sin tu ayuda", me dijo. Reconocí la expresión de sinceridad que había visto tantas veces en el rostro de Edward. Eso era suficiente recompense para mí.

"Solo hice lo que pude. Él necesitaba ayuda, y yo quería que fuera feliz", expliqué con una sonrisa. "No fue nada, en serio", traté de decir antes de que Carlisle me interrumpiera.

"No fue exactamente 'nada'", dijo, sonriéndome. "No si me lo preguntas. Y estoy verdaderamente seguro de que Edward está de acuerdo conmigo. Obviamente eres muy importante para él, y puedo ver por qué", agregó con una sonrisa.

Apreciaba los amables sentimientos de Carlisle, pero realmente no se sentía como si hubiera hecho mucho por Edward. Por supuesto, fue una experiencia verdaderamente emotiva el conocer a su abuela y todos los detalles de su pasado. Leer el diario de su madre fue bastante desgarrador, pero leería cientos de diarios si eso ayuda a aliviar el dolor que él sentía en su interior. Y más que eso, sufrir algo con él, e incluso _por _él, era infinitamente mejor que ser feliz sola.

La multitud de fieles empezó a dispersarse, y nos dirigimos a casa de Carlisle para una temprana cena de Pascua. Esme nos consintió con una lujosa cena, como siempre. La puerta de la casa del doctor Cullen estaba literalmente siempre abierta, y un constante flujo de vecinos y amigos pasaron a desear al 'Reverendo Pat,' 'Doc,' o 'Señora E' una Feliz Pascua. Justo como en la iglesia, le presentaron más gente a Edward.

Ahora tenía una cosa en claro: si era raro para él explicar quién era realmente, seguramente tampoco lo mostraba, y no creía que tuviera ninguna razón para sentirse mal. Esto era, después de todo, un pequeño pero unido grupo de personas que conocían a los Cullen desde hacía años. Era obvio cuánto les importaban y respetaban a la familia de Carlisle—tanto que la misma amabilidad y amistad se extendían a él.

Un especialmente alegre pensamiento cruzó por mi mente. Edward no solo tenía una familia: tenía una comunidad entera con la cual relacionarse, si es que quería. Él nunca más tendría que sentirse solo y sin un lugar al cual perteneciera.

Antes de notarlo, el día había terminado. Mi mamá, Edward y yo fuimos de regreso a Cambridge, con nuestros estómagos (y corazones) completamente llenos.

Temprano, a la mañana siguiente, me despedí largamente de mi madre antes de que Edward la llevara al aeropuerto en su camino a cumplir con su turno de treinta y seis horas. La vería de nuevo dentro de un mes en la graduación, lo que lo hizo bastante más fácil para las dos.

"Adiós, pequeña. Cuídate, ¿sí?" pidió antes de abrazarme una última vez.

"Adiós, mamá. Lo haré, lo prometo", contesté.

"Te amo", dijo, palmeando suavemente mi mejilla.

"Ya habíamos dicho los 'te amo'. Pero, también te amo. De nuevo", reí.

Agitando mi cabeza y riendo un poco más, no pude evitar pensar que mi madre se había vuelto un poco _emo _con la edad. Había pasado la mayor parte del fin de semana en su extraño estado de humor, y esperaba que se le pasara para la siguiente vez.

El siguiente par de días pasaron a velocidad de tortuga. Los largos turnos de Edward parecían interminables. Lo extrañaba y trataba de ocupar mi tiempo lo mejor que podía. Mirar el reloj durante las clases y ver DVD en mi laptop mientras estaba en casa no ayudaban, incluso aunque yo esperaba que lo hiciera.

Afortunadamente, el largo turno de Edward en el trabajo terminaba a la medianoche—más de dos días después de que hubiera iniciado. Cuando llamó a mi puerta, estaba apenas lo suficientemente despierta para abrirle la puerta y que él se deslizara conmigo en la cama, sin embargo, estaba feliz de al fin estuviera en casa. En el segundo en el que me acosté y me dio mi beso de buenas noches, caí dormida. Las últimas cosas que recuerdo antes de perderme en sueños, es a él estrujándome, lo que había extrañado, y una mano tocando mi pecho.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente sintiéndome extrañamente… _desestrujada_. No había nadie en la cama aparte de mí, lo que era raro porque Edward nunca se levantaba antes que yo, especialmente si había tenido un turno largo y necesitaba descansar.

Me senté, mi cabello era un desorden de nudos, y tenía una expresión de duda en mi cara. Una rápida mirada a la habitación me confirmó que estaba sola.

"Esto es…raro", dije, a nadie en particular.

Balanceando mis piernas sobre el borde de la cama, traté de alejar el amargo sentimiento de vacío que tenía por despertarme sin alguien presionado contra mí y roncando en mi oreja. Echaba de menos esos brazos y piernas que me envolvían y mantenían a mi cuerpo cautivo, a pesar de que mi corazón siempre estaría cautivo dentro del suyo.

Entré al baño esperando que lavarme me hiciera olvidar el sentimiento. Después de enjugarme la cara y cepillar el desastre que era mi cabello, inspeccioné mi cara en el espejo

"Estás mal, Swan", me dije. "Lo amas tanto que duele no despertar a su lado", murmuré, declarando en voz alta lo que yo ya sabía.

Yendo hacia la cocina, mi corazón se hundió un poco cuando vi una nota pegada a la cafetera. Despegando cuidadosamente la cinta adhesiva que la sostenía en su lugar, acerqué la nota para poder leerla. Sentí una punzada de decepción porque creí que habían llamado a Edward del hospital, y una vez más tendríamos que pasar otra gigantesca cantidad de tiempo separados.

_Ojos Cafés—me levanté temprano para hacerte desayuno, para variar. Sube cuando despiertes. Te amo, Edward_

Tomé una profunda respiración y sonreí para mí. Esto era diferente. Pero un diferente _bueno_. Me sentí tan aliviada de tener a Edward para mí que llevé la nota de papel a mis labios. Pasé los dedos sobre los bordes y las líneas hechas por las hendiduras de los dedos presionando la pluma en el papel.

"Dios, te extraño", le dije a la nota en mi mano.

Corrí al apartamento de Edward tan rápido como pude, y sonreí cuando vi que su puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Estaba esperándome. Él _siempre _me esperaba.

Entrando en su silencioso apartamento, vagué hasta la mesa y tomé asiento. Noté otra nota pegada enfrente de donde me había sentado, junto con la sección de crucigramas del periódico y un lápiz junto a mi tenedor.

_Sírvete algunos hot cakes. No tardaré. Si quieres empieza el crucigrama, o espera. De todas formas, sabes que necesitarás mi ayuda con las respuestas._

"¡Ha!" jadeé para mí. Aún no estaba en la habitación y ya estaba debajo de mi piel. "Te mostraré eso de necesitar respuestas, Dr. McPantaloneslistillos", murmuré. Mi felicidad había sido ligeramente saboteada por algo de indignación.

Sirviéndome unos _hot cakes_ del plato de cerámica que estaba en el centro de la mesa, los apilé y les eché miel antes de cortarlos en pequeños pedazos. Tomando el periódico, le di un brusco empujoncito para desplegarlo, y alterné entre mi crucigrama y mi desayuno.

La primera pista era casi demasiado fácil, y me di un golpecito de felicitación internamente cuando la respuesta vino a mí casi inmediatamente.

_Misiva esencial para cualquier escritor con una beca exitosa._

Con mucho cuidado anoté la palabra _PROPOSICIÓN_ en los once espacios predispuestos para esta.

"¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, Dr. 'Yo-Puedo-Resolver-un-Cubo-de-Rubik-en –Treinta-Segundos'? Puedo hacer esto sin tu ayuda", alardeé, sintiendo como se formaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi cara antes de comer un gran bocado.

La segunda pista también fue algo fácil. Edward era, francamente, era un poco demasiado ambicioso señalando que quizás le he pedido ayuda un puñado de veces, a lo sumo.

_Boy Scouts y marineros hacen esto de manera experta__._

Agitando mi cabeza, reí por como amaba convencerse a sí mismo de que no podía ni siquiera hacer un crucigrama sin su caballerosidad atendiendo la más pequeña de mis necesidades. No era una doncella con apuros del lenguaje.

Escribí las palabras _ATAR__**(13)**_ en el apropiado espacio.

"Estoy a punto de graduarme en Inglés en _Harvard_", dije, levantando la cabeza. Con un movimiento de mi brazo, puse más _hot cakes_ en mi tenedor y lo llevé a mi boca.

Para cuando leí la tercera pisa, lo juro, quizás golpearía a Edward. No sabía por qué estaba tan irritada con él. Solo estaba molesta por cuán jodidamente fácil era ese crucigrama. Él _debió _haber leído las pistas cuando sacó la sección. Debió haberse dado cuenta que decirme que esperara para que me ayudara con algo como esto, sería un _poco _condescendiente de su parte.

_Famosa viuda, música, y vocalista de Hole, casa de religión_

"¡Perra, por favor!" murmuré, completamente decepcionada por la falta de cualquier tipo de desafío a mi ingenio.

_CAPILLADELAMOR_

"¡O sea, _duh_!" me quejé sarcásticamente. "Courtney _Love_…capilla del amor", dije, repetí lo que me había tomado diez segundos deducir.

Empecé a hacer un baile de felicidad en mi silla mientras las palabras _Capilla del amor_ me recordaban una canción con el mismo nombre. Empecé a tararear la canción para mí mientras comía más _hot cakes_.

"_Vamos a la capilla y nosotros vamos a…caaaa-aah-saaaaaar-nosss- …vamos a la capilla del amor_," canté en voz alta, a pesar de que tenía la boca llena de comida.

"_Vamos a la caaa…pilla…?_" traté de cantar de nuevo, pero me detuve, mis palabras apagándose. Mi mandíbula se cayó ligeramente y acabé por quedarme completamente inmóvil, a pesar de que mi boca estaba a la mitad de masticar.

Aquí había un extraño patrón. Todas estas pistas tenían que ver con casarse y bodas. No era San Valentín. Ni siquiera estábamos cerca del día de San Valentín. ¿Por qué las pistas eran sobre casarse?

Ni siquiera hubiera estado segura del patrón de no haber sido por la siguiente pista.

_Moverse en la dirección del tintineo de un metal, __¿__quizás atender a una ceremonia nupcial?_

'Tintineo de un metal' me hizo pensar en una campana, lo que era gracioso porque mi padre solía llamarme 'Bells'(campanas) cuando era niña. 'Moverse en la dirección' era la manera en español de decir 'toward'. Si te movías hacia una campana, ibas a _bellward_…

Rápidamente garabateé la respuesta _BELLWARD_ en el crucigrama, y mi corazón se saltó un latido o dos cuando miré las palabras que acababa de escribir.

Bella y Edward…_bellward_. Sospechaba que esta era una realmente loca coincidencia. Nuestros nombres formando una palabra. Bueno, podía admitir que era una palabra realmente _rara_, pero probablemente era real. Pensé que quizás debería conectarme y buscar por internet a las personas que hacían el juego de _Scrabble_, porque ellos parecían tener una idea realmente clara sobre qué palabras eran reales y cuáles no.

Tragué mis _hot cakes_ (finalmente) con un largo, y duro trago, incluso cerré mis ojos para lograrlo. Tomando un gran trago de jugo de naranja, repentinamente deseé que alguien le hubiera echado, lo que borrachamente llamaba '_Gay Groose_' vodka en él, como en la fiesta del trabajo de Edward. Recordé que fue la noche que le dije 'te amo' por primera vez. Incluso mejor, esa noche él también me había dicho que me amaba. Esa noche fue en la que creé uno de los recuerdos más felices de mi vida porque esa había sido la noche en que decidimos estar juntos. Mi vida…_La vida de Bella_…con la de Edward.

_Bellward_.

Repentinamente olvidé cuán enojada estaba y cuánto quería probar que podía resolver mis propios crucigramas. De hecho, estaba empezando a sentirme ligeramente ansiosa, pero de un modo casi eufórico. No estaba paniqueada, solo extremadamente…ni siquiera lo sabía.

_Combina esta melodía, cuerpo aviario de agua, con el apellido de un conocido poeta del renacimiento de Harlem._

Melódico cuerpo de agua' era fácil. Era Swan Lake (lago de los cisnes). Cuando compartías apellido con alguien tan famoso, este se te quedaba en la memoria. También sabía que el poeta del renacimiento del Harlem podia ser solo una persona, ya que ya había descubierto que tenía que llevar un 'L' en la séptima casilla. Era el poeta Countee _Cullen_. Cuando puse los dos apellidos juntos, obtuve:

_SWANCULLEN_

Solo después de que escuché el sonoro _chasquido _del metal golpeando la cerámica, me di cuenta de que había dejado caer mi tenedor. Soltar mi tenedor fue probablemente lo mejor que pude haber hecho, había estado a punto de escribir la siguiente respuesta con él. _Después de todo, un tenedor es un sustituto muy pobre para un lápiz_, pensé con una risa nerviosa.

Supongo que debí haber andado por las nubes porque alguien se estaba aclarando su garganta, de nuevo. No vi quién era, todo lo que podía ver era las palabras de mi crucigrama a medida que se volvían borrosas. Un punto húmedo cayó en el periódico, y rápidamente lo limpié con mi manga.

"¿Ojos Cafés?" dijo Edward, volteando mi cara, con su mano en mi barbilla.

Ahí, en una rodilla, estaba mi Edward. En su palma estaba una pequeña, abierta caja de terciopelo con un anillo dentro.

"Estoy en pijama", balbuceé.

"Lo estás", dijo con una risa. "Aunque, esas son mis favoritas", me informó.

"¿Te gusta Hello Kitty?" dije, atónita mientras miraba mi pijama de Bad Badtz Maru.

"No", contestó, ladeando su cabeza y riendo entre dientes. "Me gustas tú dentro de ella",

"Oh", fue mi simple respuesta. "Tengo más ropa. Puedo cambiarme y regresar", ofrecí. Por alguna razón, estar en pijama y con mi cabello como un nido de ratas, y el sueño apenas desapareciendo de mis ojos parecía increíblemente inaceptable justo ahora. Sentía que debía estar vestida como Cenicienta o al menos estar usando rímel o _algo_.

"Bella", dijo. Eso captó mi atención. Edward casi nunca me decía Bella. "Necesito hacerte una pregunta", me dijo, poniendo cuidadosamente la cajita sobre la mesa y sacando el anillo.

"El crucigrama", dije, señalando el papel. Por alguna razón, mi cerebro sufría algún tipo de retraso. Normalmente, hubiera sido capaz de poner todas las piezas juntas por mi cuenta, pero ahora necesitaba un poco de ayuda para hacerlo.

"Está personalizado", respondió con una sonrisa que expresaba todas las clases de felicidad que brillaban por todo su rostro. Era justo como mi madre había dicho: _como un niño en una tienda de dulces_. "Lo mandé a hacer", agregó.

"¿Para mí?" pregunté, completamente ajena a las cosas que deberían ser un poco obvias.

"Para ti", confirmó, besando la palma de mi mano.

"¿Por qué?"

"Estoy tratando de llegar a ese punto, si tan solo me dejaras", se rió.

"¿Por qué estás arrodillado?" pregunté, esperando que recordara lo que le había dicho la noche de nuestra gran pelea afuera del edificio. No me gustaba cuando se arrodillaba.

"Es mi turno de hacer una pregunta, Ojos Cafés", me regañó gentilmente, antes de tomar mi mano con la suya.

"Bueno, pero, ¿puedo hacer solo una cosa?" pregunté rápidamente mientras me deslizaba fuera de mi silla. Edward suspiró e inclinó su cabeza. Estaba empezando a verse un poso exasperado. No levantó su mirada hasta que yo también estuve arrodillada, justo enfrente de él.

"De alguna manera sabía que no ibas a hacer esto fácil para mí", dijo con una risa mientras agitaba su cabeza. "Esto es por lo que quería sorprenderte. Esperaba que te quedaras aturdida y tranquila en tu silla por unos treinta segundos", bromeó. Al menos eso creía.

"Pero te dije que no te arrodillaras enfrente de mí, ¿no lo recuerdas?" pregunté. Edward simplemente me miró por un segundo y cerró sus ojos, como si estuviera tratando de tranquilizarse.

"¿Puedo, _por favor_, hacer mi pregunta ahora, Ojos Cafés?" preguntó con voz calmada, a pesar de que parecía que estaba tratando de hacerlo aunque no fuera fácil.

"No", dije. "¡Espera!" agregué rápidamente, desesperada por corregir mi respuesta que había sonado tan mal. "O sea, _¡aún no_! ¿Tengo que regresarme a la silla?"

"No si realmente no quieres" respondió con un tono un tanto derrotado. Creo que mis payasadas neuróticas estaban poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

"Realmente no quiero. No es necesario. Lo prefiero de esta forma, pero puedo sentarme si…" divagué. Ahora estaba nerviosa y me sentía estúpida. Y lo amaba demasiado como para sentarme mientras él estaba arrodillado, por lo que no _quería _que se sentara en la silla.

"Bien", me cortó. "Por favor elige. Cuando estés lista, déjamelo saber. Yo solo estoy aquí, _arrodillado, _tratando de hacerte una pregunta formal", empezó a recitar. "No es como si este es un momento en la vida de un hombre que está marcado con él desde una edad muy temprana sea de una importancia increíble o algo", continuó, claramente bailando entre la verdaderamente delgada línea entre algo enojado y verdaderamente perturbado. Cerró sus ojos y pasó su mano por su cabello.

"¿Edward?" dije. Creo que era tiempo de que explicara algo antes de que se volviera loco.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Puedo decirte por qué no me siento en la silla?" pregunté en voz baja. Asintió y esperó a que continuara. "Yo, uh…" comencé, sintiendo como mi acara se contraía y un nudo en la garganta. "No quiero sentarme en la silla contigo arrodillado enfrente de mí…porque no quiero mirar hacia abajo al hombre más valiente que conozco. Quiero mirarlo hacia arriba. Es todo lo que quería decir", confesé, limpiando mi húmeda mejilla con el dorso de mi mano.

"Gracias, Ojos Cafés", dijo antes de besar mis manos y acunar mi cara con sus palmas. "Gracias por decirme eso. Quiero ser un mejor hombre para ti. Espero que el hombre que soy ahora te haga feliz, porque es todo lo que quiero hacer—hacerte feliz", me dijo.

"Te amo, muchísimo", dije, abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía.

"Creo que te he amado desde antes de saberlo", confesó. "No hay nada más que quiera hacer más que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo",

"Yo también amaría hacer eso".

"¿Te casarías conmigo?" preguntó, luciendo inseguro pero también esperanzado. Vi al niño pequeño en su expresión, el mismo que me atrapó con la guardia baja el día que lo conocí. Al chico que era malo a pesar de sí mismo y que ahora solo quería mi amor y mi consentimiento.

"Sí, _amor. Sí_", contesté, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Plantó besos por toda mi cara, primero prestándoles atención especial a mis húmedos ojos, y después llegando a mis labios. No entendí por qué de la nada me alejó.

"Debería hacer mi pregunta propiamente", explicó. Sostuvo mi mano izquierda mientras el hermoso anillo con el diamante descansaba entre su dedo pulgar y el índice.

"Quiero hacer una broma sobre si entiendes o no que con el matrimonio no habrá zorras nunca más, pero temo que te enojarás", confesé, tratando de suprimir una sonrisa.

"Ojos Cafés—¿me dejarás, _por favor, _proponerme adecuadamente?" me dijo, a pesar de que se estaba riendo.

"Lo siento, lo siento", ofrecí rápidamente. Esta vez, aclaré mi garganta, pero fue solo para calmarme y evitar decir bromas que rompieran la tensión. "Sigue", insistí.

"¿Me harás el honor de volverte mi esposa?" preguntó. Lo miré a los ojos mientras mi mente vagaba de regreso a los momentos importantes de los dos. Estaba la noche en que me sorprendió con un fuerte en nuestra primera cita 'real'. Después pensé en mi cumpleaños, donde los dos estábamos perfectamente estropeados, sabiendo qué queríamos físicamente, pero no lo que queríamos emocionalmente. Por supuesto que recordé nuestra primera vez juntos, donde los dos 'fingimos' hacer el amor, pero para nada estábamos fingiendo. Hubo veces en las que me ofreció confort y amabilidad, empatía y calidez. Me hacía sentir amada, deseada, protegida. Nunca hubo ningún acuerdo—solo estaban dos solitarias personas, predestinados a encontrar la felicidad en el otro. Edward me prometió 'más allá de feliz' la noche en que nos dijimos 'te amo' el uno al otro, y estaba cumpliendo esa promesa.

"Sí", dije con voz rasposa mientras me ahogaba de nuevo. "Acepto", extendí mi dedo anular mientras él cuidadosamente pasaba mi anillo más allá del segundo nudillo. Cubrí mi cara con mi otra mano porque no podía evitar las lágrimas de felicidad.

"No llanto. O desahogo. O como sea que vayas a llamarlo", insistió Edward, sonriéndome mientras limpiaba mis mejillas con una servilletas. Siempre sería un _Llantolini_, sin importar cuántas veces le dijera que no lo fuera.

"_Okay_, no llanto", estuve de acuerdo a medias, tratando de sofocar un sollozo. Ambos reímos por mi poco éxito conteniendo las lágrimas.

Levanté mi mano e inspeccioné el anillo antiguo con el diamante más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Dejé escapar un largo, soñador suspiro y sonreí para mí. Quizás estuviera en pijama, pero justo ahora me sentía como en un cuento de hadas…el torpe _bookworm_ que se enamoró de una oveja disfrazada de lobo. Si duda una historia complicada, pero, al final de cuentas era mi 'felices por siempre'.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Edward vacilantemente, refiriéndose al anillo. "Es el que Carlisle quería darle a mi madre," explicó en voz baja.

"Lo amo, Edward. Es perfecto. De hecho, es _mejor _que perfecto", clarifiqué, recordando la palabra que utilicé para describirles a Alice y Rose nuestra primera vez Rose.

"¿Mejor que perfecto?" preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí antes de que yo pusiera mi mano sobre su hombro.

" Es magi-fantasti-maravi-lloso," proclamé.

* * *

(1)Pierna de cordero cocinada. Platillo indio, me parece.

(2)Diamondbacks. Equipo de béisbol de Arizona.

(3)Grupo de humoristas británicos

(4)Ya saben, Batman

(5)Variedad de uva blanca

(6)Platillo indio

(7)deliciosa polla

(8)Diccionario en inglés de slang y esas cosas del diablo

(9)Es la frase de Pringles, las papas

(10)Ya lo he explicado, Bella decrépita, arrugada

(11)la pequeña muerte, se refiere al orgasmo.

(12)Lame Polla

Eso es todo por hoy, fueron muchas hojas(45), así que espero que les guste el cap. El siguiente capítulo es como la mitad de este, así que espero tardar menos.

Lamento si no contesté reviews, no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero leo cada uno y se los agradezco muchísimo.

Los invito a pasarse por mis otras traducciones.

Con cariño,

sparklinghaledecullen


	29. Chapter 29

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de __**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Solo me adjudico la traducción_

_Gracias a__**Ericastelo**__por betearme este capítulo y hacerlo decente, ya saben (: Y por no permitir que ponga palabras inexistentes XD_

_El final está divido en dos partes, esta es la primera, así que disfruten :')_

* * *

"¡No, no, no!" susurré urgentemente mientras trataba de consolar a la hermosa chica que estaba sollozando en voz baja mientras hablaba por su celular. Mirándome, agitó su cabeza diciendo 'no' por un segundo antes de golpear mi mano fuera de su mejilla.

Me di cuenta completamente de que estaba llorando de felicidad mientras hablaba con su madre por teléfono, pero no pude evitar querer consolarla. Los dos habíamos tenido suficientes momentos emotivos como para que nos duraran por un largo rato. De ahora en adelante, solo quería verla sonreír y reír; llenar sus días con sonrisas de alegría, y quizás algunas de lujuria, también. Bueno, no quizás. Definitivamente.

"Ahora ya sé por qué estuviste de un humor tan raro mientras estuviste aquí", le dijo Bella a su madre por el teléfono. "Oh, él lo hizo, ¿lo hizo?" preguntó retóricamente mientras me daba una mirada juguetona.

De hecho, sí lo ha hecho. Cuando Renée estuvo de visita el fin de semana de Pascua, aproveché la oportunidad para hablar con ella en privado mientras Bella tomaba su siesta. Llámame anticuado, pero me gustaba hacer todo de la manera correcta, y buscar la bendición de su madre era parte de eso. Para mi sorpresa, Renée me dio fácilmente su apoyo. Anticipaba totalmente su reticencia, para ser honesto. Bella y yo solo habíamos estado juntos por cinco meses, y había sido tan solo hace tres meses que habíamos compartido nuestros verdaderos sentimientos mutuamente.

Nuestra relación quizás pareciera precipitada para un observador de fuera, pero en el momento en que Carlisle me había dado el anillo de compromiso de la familia Cullen —el usado por generaciones de mujeres felizmente casadas— había sabido que no podía esperar mucho para proponérmele a Ojos Cafés. Había tenido muchos encuentros sin sentido, demasiadas citas aleatorias exclusivamente físicas con mujeres que sabía que no vería de nuevo. En retrospectiva, ahora veía que el camino que había estado siguiendo era algo parecido a morirse de hambre y comer solo un puñado de galletas rancias. Yo había estado 'hambriento' de algo _real, _algo sustancial, sabía que tenía ese algo con Bella, y no quería dejarlo ir nunca.

Aún así, a pesar de mi impaciencia por avanzar, aún había anticipado que Reneé estaría más vacilante. Afortunadamente, ella no se había mostrado muy sorprendida y no me había dado el exhaustivo discurso de 'necesitas bajarle a la velocidad' que había estado esperando. De hecho, ella me había contado los parecidos que veía entre mi relación con Ojos Cafés y su propio matrimonio con Charlie —mayormente el cómo dos, aparentemente no adecuados, seres podían, de hecho, complementarse el uno al otro. Ella había visto cuán felices éramos y me había dicho que me daba su aprobación de todo corazón. A cambio, yo había prometido siempre poner las necesidades de Bella antes que las mías, sin importar nada.

"Bueno, ¿no eres un soplón?" dijo Ojos Cafés con una risita mientras dejaba el teléfono en la mesita del café frente a nosotros y se subía a mi regazo.

"¿Yo?¿Soplón? No tengo ni idea de que podrías estar refiriéndote", repliqué, fingiendo tomármelo como ofensa.

"Oh, no tienes ni idea, ¿huh? Debí haber sabido por qué mi madre estaba actuando tan raro. Ella estuvo terriblemente sentimental esa noche que dormí la siesta en mi habitación —cuando ustedes estuvieron solos y hablando", dijo, reconstruyendo todo lo que se había perdido por el bien de no echar a perder mi propuesta sorpresa.

"Como dije, Ojos Cafés, estaba tratando de sorprenderte", expliqué. "Y por supuesto que tenía que hablar con tu mamá. No se sentía correcto hacer mi proposición sin su bendición. Era solo que sentía que era lo apropiado". Besé gentilmente su frente.

"Fue tan _dulce _de tu parte", dijo con una sonrisa. "A mi mamá realmente le gustas. Y está muy feliz por nosotros".

Ojos Cafés saltó fuera de mi regazo para limpiar la mesa, nuestro desayuno ya olvidado a la luz de nuestro nuevo compromiso. Yo simplemente me senté y la miré mientras ella revoloteaba entre la mesa y la cocina, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su cara. No pude evitar reír cuando se volvió loca y empezó a hablar para sí.

"Este es Edward", dijo a nadie en particular. "Mi _prometido"_, agregó, señalándome con un cuchillo para mantequilla antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Antes de darme cuenta, ella había aparecido de nuevo, esta vez agitando ligeramente uno de sus enormes guantes de cocina en mi dirección.

"¿Conoces a Edward? Él y yo estamos _comprometidos", _explicó a una persona imaginaria.

Para la tercera vuelta, estaba encontrando esto casi tan divertido como cuando habló con ella misma mientras hacía el crucigrama que yo había hecho especialmente para ella —_casi._

"Edward, estas son tus las zorras de tu pasado. Zorras de su pasado, este es mi Edward", señaló entre el espacio completamente vacío junto a ella y yo. "Él es mi _prometido. _Lo diré lentamente para que todas puedan entenderlo. ¡_Proooo-mee-tii-do_! Como Beyoncé. ¿Pon un anillo en él?**(1)** Sí, él lo hizo… ¡Así es!" se regodeó, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado. "Mi _prometido"._

Siguió con esa fantasía con un pequeño baile de felicidad que era parte _Snoopy_, y parte... convulsión moto-neuronal o algo así. Aunque a pesar de todo, era bastante tierno.

"No puedo dejar de decirlo", dijo a borbotones con una gran sonrisa.

"Ya me di cuenta", dije en respuesta con una risa.

"Es solo que… nunca había llamado así a nadie", explicó, su cara adquiriendo una soñadora, y mirada lejana.

"Espero que no. O tendrías que hacer unmontónde'xplicació'", dije en con mi mejor voz de Ricky Ricardo**(2)** mientras la miraba juguetonamente.

"No, no, nada que'xplicar. Sólo felicidad". Suspiró mientras se trepaba de nuevo en mi regazo.

"Hey, escucha. Yo, uh, sé que aún no hemos hablado de esto", comencé, mi tono volviéndose serio. Traté de sentirme tan optimista como pude a pesar de mis nervios sobre cómo reaccionaría. Pero, ¿Has pensado sobre cuándo te gustaría que nos casáramos?"

"Lo he hecho, sí", contestó, luciendo tan ansiosa como yo mientras jugaba con mi mano. "Pero entonces me puse nerviosa, así que dejé de pensar en eso".

"¿Te haría sentir mejor si te digo que yo también estoy nervioso?" Sostuve su mano mientras esta jugueteaba con mi dedo y yo besaba la palma de su mano.

"Bueno, estoy preocupado de que quizás pienses que nos estamos precipitando. Estoy preocupado de que quizás _yo _pienso que nos estamos precipitando", confesé.

"¿Tú crees que nos estamos precipitando?¿Eso es?"

"Mi cerebro dice _**quizás**_", expliqué, señalando mi sien. Después señalé el lado izquierdo de mi pecho. "Mi corazón dice _**no**_", agregué, sonriendo anchamente. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Mi cerebro dice _**quizás**_. Mi corazón dice _**fúguense mañana**_", se le escapó su dulce risa.

"Fugarnos mañana, ¿huh?"Confirmé, incapaz de reírme con ella. Algo acerca de esta intensa euforia que ambos sentíamos tenía sentido perfectamente, sin importar cuán ilógica era. No sabía si era completamente lunático o completamente cuerdo. Solo que era como siempre había sido entre nosotros, desde el principio, nada era lo que parecía. Solo teníamos que seguir lo que se sentía bien. Y esto se sentía increíblemente correcto.

"Confía en mí, Edward, desde que te conocí, mi corazón ha sido bastante bueno convenciendo a mi cerebro de que se calle", confesó con una sonrisa. "Y no me arrepiento de dejar que mi corazón gane. Ni por un segundo".

"¿Menos nerviosa ahora?" pregunté.

"Definitivamente", contestó, besándome dulcemente.

"Bien. Tengo una petición para ti, entonces. Si me permites el atrevimiento".

"Déjala salir", replicó, rascando mi barbilla con la punta de sus dedos.

"Quiero algo realmente especial para mi cumpleaños", dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres que nos casemos en tu cumpleaños?" preguntó, mirándome con sorpresa. Su sorpresa se convirtió en sospecha. ¿Es para que no olvides nuestro aniversario?"

"Ja, ja. Muy graciosa. No, no es para que no olvide la fecha. Pero gracias por tu fe en mí, Ojos Cafés". Agregué, haciéndole cosquillas en sus costillas para vengarme de ella. Solo me detuve cuando empezó a retorcerse incontrolablemente y me aseguró que solo bromeaba.

"_Okay_. Entonces, ¿por qué quieres casarte en tu cumpleaños?" presionó.

"Porque", comencé mientras besaba cada uno de sus dedos, y me tardaba un poco más en donde tenía el anillo de compromiso. "Fue el día en el que nací, pero si también te casas conmigo ese día, siempre recordaré que es también el día en que realmente comencé a vivir", profesé antes de sostener su cara entre mis manos.

"¿Cómo puedo decir 'no' cuándo dices cosas como esas?" replicó, cerrando sus ojos y recargando su cabeza contra las palmas de mi mano.

"¿Entonces lo harás, dulce niña? ¿Te casarás conmigo el día de mi cumpleaños?" pregunté de nuevo, queriendo nada más que su completa confirmación.

"Mi cabeza dice _**loca**_, pero mi corazón dice _**definitivamente**_", susurró, justo antes de besarme profundamente.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, notando un pliegue formándose en su cara, haciéndola lucir preocupada.

"Solo estoy pensando… dos meses y medio no es mucho tiempo. Incluso si es una boda pequeña, aún así es mucho que hacer en diez semanas. Me refiero a que… ¿dónde viviríamos? Ninguno de nuestros apartamentos es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. Supongo que podríamos vivir aquí; tendría que mantener la mayor parte de mis cosas en mi apartamento, pero no puedo dar mi parte de tu alquiler y pagar el mío también", pensó en voz alta, su mente obviamente corriendo.

_Oh, mierda. Sabía que debí haber sacado esto antes._

"Maldición, ni si quiera sé si _puedo _conservar mi apartamento. No tengo un contrato de arrendamiento. Es mes por mes. ¿Y si el arrendatario quiere que me mude?" continuó, su pánico creciendo.

"Um. Ya sabes… sobre eso. Iba a hablarte al respecto antes", comencé, riéndome nerviosamente. "Yo, uh, como que conozco al dueño. No es un mal tipo, de hecho. Bastante razonable… amable… digno de confianza, ya sabes, _usualmente"_, balbuceé.

Miré la cara de Ojos Cafés y casi pude ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza. Ella era una mujer inteligente, su padre había sido policía, por el amor de Dios. No solo eso, sino que parecía tener un asombroso sentido intuitivo para cuando yo era evasivo o hablaba con medias verdades. A partir de eso, lo único que tenía que hacer era juntar las piezas. Decir que estaba nervioso hasta la mierda era un eufemismo.

"¿Tú _conoces _al dueño?" preguntó, levantándome la misma ceja inquisitiva que siempre levantaba cuando me hacía preguntas para las que ya conocía las respuestas.

"Sí… podrías decir eso", ofrecí, mi voz ligeramente temblorosa mientras mis ojos iban de su cara, al suelo, y de regreso a su cara. Sonreí nerviosamente.

"Edward", comenzó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí mientras tomaba mi cara y me forzaba a mirarla. "¿_Eres_ _tú, _de casualidad, el propietario?" presionó, sus ojos perforándome.

"Um, ¿Algo así?" ofrecí patéticamente.

"¿Algo así?" repitió en respuesta. "¿Cómo puedes ser el algo así dueño?"

"Porque el edificio pertenece a Masen Holdings —el fideicomiso. Si miras tu contrato, ese es el nombre que aparece. Así que, ya sabes, técnicamente, realmente no es mío", traté de explicar, a duras penas convencido por mi propia mierda.

"Bien, déjame entenderlo", replicó, agitando su cabeza hacia mí mientras rascaba su frente. "El Fideicomiso Masen es dueño de este edificio, pero tú no, ¿ni siquiera crees que el fideicomiso pertenece a _ti?"_

"Sí", dije, dejando salir un gran suspiro. Gentilmente la bajé de mi regazo antes de inducirme en mis resbaladizas excusas. "Lo sé. Debí habértelo dicho. Pero cuando nos conocimos, ¿cómo podría? No tenía ni idea de que tú eras el inquilino antes de que te mudaras —lo juro. Y para mí, presentarme como el 'dueño' cuando yo no hacía nada sobre el mantenimiento o recoger la renta… no pude pensar en una forma de explicarlo sin sonar como si estuviera siendo pretencioso. 'Hola, soy Edward. Heredé todo este dinero por el que nunca trabajé, así que compré este edificio. Eres mi inquilina incluso aunque yo no tengo nada que ver con el manejo de la propiedad'. Solo… no pude pensar en una manera de sacarlo. Simplemente no pude", confesé. "Yo no te gustaba desde nuestro primer encuentro. Decirte que yo era el dueño de la compañía listada en tu contrato no habría lucido bien. Al menos no para mí".

"Edward", comenzó, cruzando sus brazos frente su pecho y golpeando sus dedos contra ambos de sus bíceps antes de entrecerrar los ojos hacia mí. "Has querido decirme esto _todo _este tiempo, ¿le has estado cobrando renta a tu propia _novia?"_

"¿Esa es una pregunta retórica?, porque técnicamente yo exactamente no quería decirte nada… si, uh, realmente quieres llegar al centro de todo" balbuceé. Cuando ella simplemente me miró, murmuré un débil 'no me lastimes' que salió más como un gemido de súplica, aunque realmente estaba rogando.

"Me temo que solo hay una manera de arreglar esto", me dijo, su cara luciendo seria. Mi estómago comenzó a revolverse y agitarse. Realmente debí haberla hecho enojar esta vez. Probablemente iba a reprenderme por ser un imbécil que dice medias verdades en el que no se puede confiar.

Ahora estaba a horcajadas en mi regazo mientras yo estaba sentado en el sofá, su espalda enfrentando la enorme extensión de la sala. De repente, se alejó de mí, echándose hacia atrás y a punto de irse de cabeza. Rápidamente me incliné hacia adelante para agarrarla, pero ella se retorció hacia los lados antes de rodar por el piso, conmigo encima de ella. Murmuré un '_oomph' _cuando me forcé para soportar el mayor peso de mi caída en mis antebrazos y mis rodillas para evitar aplastar a Bella.

"Que empiece la pelea", gruñó fuertemente en mi oído antes de enroscar sus piernas y brazos alrededor de mi torso como una trampa para osos.

_No la pelea de nuevo. Ella sí sabe cómo castigarme._

Ella sabía que frotarse contra mí mientras estábamos completamente vestidos, debajo de toda la treta de 'tontear', me volvía loco. Solía hacer esto más seguido antes de que empezáramos a tener sexo. De hecho, pensé que lo había olvidado. Aparentemente no.

"Ojos Cafés, por favor… ¡los muslos no!" pedí mientras rodábamos e intercambiábamos lugares, conmigo debajo. Ella estaba girando sobre sí misma, muy parecido a como un caimán, y, diablos, ella no era tan ágil y sigilosa cuando no estaba parada.

Antes de darme cuenta, me tenía en una llave de tijera, sus tobillos muy juntos, con sus muslos apretando mi cuello. Mis brazos estaban entrecruzados frente a mí, donde ella los tenía fuertemente sujetos por las muñecas.

"¿Vas a volver a ocultarme algo, Edward?" demandó, su voz pesada por todo el movimiento y el tironeo y el apretón _mierda-__está-__poniéndome-duro_.

"No, no lo haré", dije entre jadeos, mi tráquea cerrándose en la más agonizantemente erótica forma imaginable.

"¿Lo prometes?", presionó, mientras literalmente _presionaba. _Mi tráquea estaba siendo lentamente aplastada por las dulces… suaves… ligeramente oliendo a chocolate, curvas de sus muslos. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras me perdía en la sensación de su cuerpo alrededor del mío. Era increíblemente sexy cuando estaba irritada conmigo, y así, mi cerebro gobernado por mi polla, se distrajo un poco.

_Tan blanca como la leche, con un olor dulce y hermosa. Quería morir aquí._

"¡Edward!" mi mente corría mientras trataba de recordar por qué estaba tan enojada en primer lugar. "Promete que no me esconderás las cosas. No me importa que tan pequeñas te parecen".

_Mierda. El edificio._

"¡Sí! ¡Lo prometo!" dije impacientemente.

"Buen chico", elogió. Jadeé ligeramente cuando noté que su elogio fue seguido por una muy, _muy _erótica ondulación de sus caderas —el resultado fue que su entrepierna se agitara en un el 'hola' hacia mí, a pocos centímetros de mi nariz. Mi polla hubiera saludado en regreso, si pudiera.

Mi futura esposa, había decidido, era un demonio. Había demasiados conspiradores en este malvado complot como para apoderarse de mi alma, llamados: su hermoso cuerpo, su intoxicante olor, y mi hipnotizada polla.

La verdad fuera dicha, era un tonto si creía que podía terminar ahí la lista. El mayor cómplice en todo esto era mi corazón. Esta mujer podía tener lo que fuera que quisiera —_hacer _lo que sea que quisiera— siempre y cuando la hiciera feliz. Y es por su felicidad que mi corazón seguía latiendo. Algunas veces latía frenéticamente al simple pensamiento de ella, ante la idea de no ser todo lo que ella quiere. Pero, en el mejor de los casos, mi corazón se hinchaba ante la mera visión de verla sonreír, suspirar, reír. Amaba a Bella Swan, por siempre y para siempre.

Decidiendo terminar mi actual tortura, deslicé mis brazos debajo de ella y cuidadosamente la rodé lejos de mí y hasta su espalda. Me reposicioné para quedar contra ella, recostado en mi costado con mi cabeza sostenida por mi codo. Usé mi mano libre para frotar círculos flojos en su abdomen con la punta de mis dedos.

"No es realmente _mi _edificio, Ojos Cafés", le dije.

"Edward, no empieces de nuevo con las cosas de _**tecnicismos**_" argumentó, rodando sus ojos hacia mí.

"No estoy hablando sobre el fidecomiso, ni nada de eso", le dije. Ella dejó escapar un resoplido de risa, más por su poca paciencia que por humor.

"¿De qué está hablando, Dr. Cullen?" preguntó, mirándome con escepticismo.

"Ojos Cafés", dije, tomando su mano. "No es mío… porque es _nuestro. _Estoy diciendo que… este lugar, todo, cada viejo ladrillo y ruidosa tubería y tabla crujiente, nos pertenece a ambos. No puedo verlo de ninguna otra manera. No puedo vivir aquí sin ti, y realmente no quiero mudarme", confesé.

"Eso es… me sorprendes", balbuceó, agitando su cabeza. Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. "¿Cómo puedo seguir enojada contigo cuando dices cosas como esa?"

"Bueno, tenías razón al enojarte. Probablemente no debí habértelo escondido. Pero considerando que yo veo este lugar realmente como _nuestro _hogar, no solo mío, creo que no me importa a nombre de quién está. Antes de conocerte, esto era solo una casa para mí. Y ahora… ahora es el único lugar en el mundo en el que puedo pensar en cuanto acabo de salir del trabajo, porque tú estás aquí… y eso lo hace un 'hogar' para mí".

"Edward, _amor", _murmuró, su expresión suavizándose, me besó dulcemente, lentamente, cuando se alejó, pasé la punta de mis dedos sobre las suaves, llenas curvas de sus labios, y sonreí. Su cara estaba relajada, pacífica. Sospechaba que ya había sido disculpado por mi indiscreción, pero quería explicarme más.

"Honestamente, no estoy diciendo esto para apaciguarte", aclaré."Es solo que tenemos buenos recuerdos aquí. Nunca antes he tenido un hogar como este, donde los recuerdos son solo buenos".

"¿Podemos hacer más?" me preguntó, ensanchando sus ojos como una niña pequeña. "¿Más memorias felices?"

"Absolutamente. Mientras más, mejor", susurré antes de besarla suavemente.

"Te amo, Edward Cullen", dijo

"También te amo, Bella Swan. ¿Estoy perdonado?"

"Mi cerebro dice _**guarda rencor**_. Mi corazón dice _**perdona a ese dulce hablador**_", replicó con una risita.

Me aseguré de que su risa se convirtiera en pequeños suspiros y gemidos mientras lentamente besaba su cara y su cuello. Abrí cada botón de su linda pijama de franela y retiré sus pantalones a juego. De hecho, pasé tanto tiempo como pude haciéndole el amor lentamente a todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo: besando, lamiendo, pellizcando, acariciando.

Aprendí todo acerca de la anatomía femenina en la escuela de medicina, y puse todo mi conocimiento en práctica en mis años de coqueteo con mujeres al azar, hasta que me consideré a mí mismo un experto en respuestas sexuales femeninas. Pero, en verdad, no había vivido ninguna experiencia de valor hasta que empecé a intimar con Ojos Cafés. Eso me permitió mostrarle con mi cuerpo lo que no podía decir con palabras.

Para mostrar mi respeto por su necesidad de paciencia y una delicada inmersión en la profundidad de su sexualidad, usé suaves caricias, ligeros roces por su piel, para decir 'no temas', solo quiero hacerte sentir bien. Cuando hacía algo mal, me disculpaba por lastimarla y hacerla llorar, besado sus ojos húmedos ojos, y gentilmente moviendo mi cuerpo dentro del suyo, cada lento y pacífico movimiento sirviéndome para decir 'Hice enojar a una chica que significa para mí más que cualquier otra persona, y lo siento'.

Cómo veía el sexo con Bella era solo uno de los varios ejemplos de la nueva existencia que tenía. Todo en mi vida ahora estaba amplificado, con una plenitud y dimensión hacia todo que me daba muchas cosas reales, sustanciales y valiosas en mi vida.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron tan rápido que se sintieron como si no hubiera podido tomarme el tiempo para relajarme antes de que el tiempo simplemente se apresurara. Registré en el hospital tantas horas como fuera humanamente posible —no quería que hubiera ningún problema cuando me tomara unas buenas, largas y extendidas vacaciones para nuestra luna de miel a finales de junio.

El último semestre de Bella como estudiante estaba llegando a su fin, y parecía que siempre tenía un libro pegado a su nariz mientras tecleaba furiosamente en su computadora. Entre los montones de papeles que tenía que escribir y su examen final, era una ocupada _bookworm_. Estaba contento por ello, como sea, ligado al hecho de que las largas horas en el hospital me mantenían ocupado a mí.

Cuando no estaba preocupada por la escuela, Bella trataba de dedicarse a los preparativos de la boda con Alice y Rose, pero rápidamente noté que cada interacción que tenía con sus dos mejores amigas usualmente terminaba con ella frustrándose. Ella me aseguraba que estaba 'trabajando en ello'. Supuse, con bastante rapidez, que los típicos planes de boda eran un asunto vil, aburrido, no hecho para nosotros con temperamento débil. O un cromosoma 'Y'.

Antes de pedirle que se casara conmigo, realmente nunca había tenido una idea de todos los detalles. Algunas de mis amigas mujeres de la escuela de medicina se habían casado durante los últimos años, y cada una de ellas se había quejado de una u otra forma sobre cuánto trabajo era, usualmente para la novia, con el novio simplemente asintiendo con su cabeza y prometiendo aparecerse a tiempo. En cuanto a mí, no tenía ni una idea sobre bodas, salvo que había sido invitado a unas pocas. Me había aparecido solo como invitado, bebí, comí, y me fui… la mayor de las veces, con la dama de honor de la novia conmigo.

Pero ahora que me encontraba firmemente parado dentro de los brillantes zapatos de charol de un novio, las bodas habían tomado un enteramente nuevo significado para mí. Bella, aunque no era la mujer más femenina (como ella decía), aún quería al menos las más básicas tradiciones, y yo no podía decir que quería algo diferente. También me gustarían esas cosas. Pero no me importaba especialmente de qué color iba a ser la mantelería en nuestra recepción. Trataba de ser atento cuando podía serlo, tratando de no herir sus sentimientos.

"¿Edward?" preguntó, mirándome mientras comíamos pizza para la cena en el sillón de mi sala. Habíamos pasado gran parte del día reordenando nuestras cosas entre nuestros apartamentos para que así, finalmente —oficialmente— vivir conmigo.

No solo eso, estábamos impacientes por convertir la habitación de Bella en una habitación de invitados para que Renée pudiera quedarse ahí cuando regresara a Boston. Ella estaría ahí por tres semanas enteras para ayudar con la boda y ella no tendría que soportar dormir en un sillón por tanto tiempo. Más importantemente, era _bueno _porque yo no tendría que soportar no tener a Bella en mi cama por tanto tiempo.

"¿Hmm? ¿En qué piensas?" respondí. Regresándole la mirada mientras levantaba mi botella de cerveza hasta mis labios y tomaba un largo trago.

"Labios", suspiró. "Quiero decir, ¡_vamos!"_ balbuceó, agitando su cabeza rápidamente para aclararla. Quería preguntarle _¿Qué sobre mis labios? _A pesar de que ya sabía qué era. Pero simplemente sonreí y dejé que el tema se fuera… por ahora.

"_Vamos _a hablar acerca de los detalles de la boda, ¿está bien?" dijo, finalmente diciendo las palabras.

"Por supuesto", repliqué, sonriendo exteriormente, pero interiormente esperando que no me bombardeara con un diluvio de preguntas sobre mi opinión sobre cosas sobre las cuales, francamente, no tenía mucha opinión.

"Yo no", comenzó. "Lo que quiero decir es… No puedo. Oh, ¡jódeme!" gruñó, cubriendo su cara con sus manos. Estaba un poco asustado por lo nerviosa y sorprendida que estaba.

"Ojos Cafés, ¿qué es?" pregunté, preocupado de que fuera más que solo por los planes de boda por lo que se estaba estresando, que fuera por la boda en sí.

"Edward… todas estas _**cosas**_, son muchas _**cosas**_", contestó, el pánico en su voz bastante claro. "Necesitamos un lugar, y un servicio de banquetes y una floristería y un fotógrafo, y un barman, y un cuerpo de camareros, y tenemos que elegir la vajilla y los centros de mesa... olvida una tesis, este es el proyecto más difícil que he tratado de hacer", se lamentó, su frustración causando una profunda arruga en su frente.

"Entonces no lo hagas", dije simplemente.

"No puedo simplemente no hacerlo", replicó frunciendo el ceño. "No funciona así".

"¿Quién lo dice?" pregunté, sonriéndole. "Podríamos fugarnos —ir a las Vegas o incluso a México. Ciertamente no me importa. Solo quiero casarme contigo".

"Yo solo quiero casarme contigo, también. Pero… no deberíamos fugarnos. Sé que es nuestro día y eso pero quiero a mi mamá ahí, y a mi abuelita. Quiero que Carlisle, Esme y Patrick sean parte de un día importante para ti".

"Bueno, sí. Yo también quiero a esas personas ahí. Pero estoy seguro de que vendrán por nosotros, no por el banquete o los centros de mesa".

Bella me miró con una sonrisa y suspiró fuertemente.

"Tienes razón. Es solo que siento que nada está yendo bien. Ni siquiera puedo encontrar el lugar correcto para la recepción. Todos los lados que he visto o ya estaban apartados, o eran demasiado pequeños, o muy lejos… me siento como Ricitos de Oro**(3)**. No puedo encontrar ningún lugar que sea _**simplemente correcto**_".

"Tú no eres Ricitos de Oro", la regañé. "Ella es una pedante. Tú simplemente estás eligiendo cuidadosamente. Hay una diferencia", aclaré antes de aceptar agradecidamente un cacho de la pizza que Bella no se había comido.

"Sí, bueno, mejor encuentro las _**simplemente correctas**_ comida, silla y cama, o no habrá una boda de cuento de hadas", dijo, recargando su barbilla en la palma de mi mano.

"Hey. Podríamos casarnos en la sala de la ciudad y sería _**simplemente correcto**_. Mejor que _**simplemente correcto**_. Perfecto", le dije.

"Gracias, _amor. _Eres un Príncipe Encantador", sonrió mientras pasaba su pie por mi espinilla.

"Nah. Soy el gran lobo feroz, ¿recuerdas? Soplo y soplo y vuelo tus ropas fuera de ti", bromeé, tomando su pie y pasando la punta de mis dedos sobre él.

"Hmmm", canturreó, dejando que su cabeza rodara hacia atrás mientras masajeaba gentilmente su pie. Cerró sus ojos y una ancha sonrisa apareció en su cara. "Muy tortuoso de tu parte demoler mi casa de ladrillo con voluntad y prudente toma de decisiones".

"_Ella es una casa… de ladrillo", _canté, guiñando hacia Ojos Cafés cuando me miró y dejó salir una adorable risa bufada.

"¿Primero cuentos de hadas y ahora los Commodores?**(4)** Estás arruinando mi fiesta de compasión, haciéndome reír y sonreír de esta maneta. Estaba lista para realmente sentir lástima por mí y todo. Arruina fiestas de compasión", acusó, arrugando su nariz.

"Ya sabes, quizás sería buena idea llamar a mi papá y a Esme. Estoy seguro de que tendrían algunas sugerencias", ofrecí, sintiendo como si fuera hora de que consiguiera algo de ayuda. Claramente estaba fuera de mi punto con esto, y era obvio que Bella también.

Asintió y susurró un suave 'gracias' antes de besarme.

"Además, Carlisle es mi padrino; es su trabajo ayudar. En los viejos tiempos, él habría venido conmigo para secuestrarte en medio de la noche y llevarte hasta mi aldea".

"Todo lo que voy a decir es que gracias a Dios los viejos tiempos están… _en el pasado__", _quitando su pie del masaje de mis manos.

"¿Qué, no disfrutarías ser robada para volverte mi esposa y tener a mis muchos, muchos hijos?", pregunté, fingiendo indignación.

"Estoy a punto de tenerte de cabeza, Cullen. Deja de ser un Neanderthal", me advirtió antes de patearme en la espinilla con el mismo pie que yo había estado acariciando hace un segundo.

"Ves, ahí está la pequeña luchadora y de espíritu libre que amo. Me casaría con ella aquí o ahí, me casaría con ella donde fuera", le dije, esperando que Dr. Seuss**(5)** entendiera a las mujeres mejor que yo.

"Citarías un libro sobre huevos", replicó, rodando esos bonitos ojos hacia mí.

Extendió su mano y esperó a que le diera mi BlackBerry para que pudiera llamarle a Carlisle. Bella sonrió orgullosamente cuando vio mi teléfono. Ahora era uno de sus hábitos.

"_Amo _este teléfono", confesó con alegría.

"Sé que lo haces. Estoy sorprendido de que aún te deleite tanto".

"Lo que hiciste con esa cosa… me derritió completamente", murmuró, una mirada soñadora en sus ojos.

"Has mencionado esto antes —repetidamente", le dije con una expresión presumida en mi cara.

"Porque es verdad- no sabía que un teléfono pudiera ser tan… maravilloso", dijo.

"¿Estás hablando sobre sexo telefónico, verdad?"

"¡Edward! Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando", se quejó, golpeando mi hombro.

"No, no lo sé", mentí—muy audazmente.

"Deja de provocarme".

"Oh", exclamé, fingiendo que se me había ocurrido algo. "¿Te refieres a esa vez cuando te senté en mi regazo y borré todos los contactos femeninos? Parece que recuerdo vagamente haber hecho eso".

"Solo vagamente, ¿huh?"

"Sí, pero… ahora que pienso en ellos, creo que te referiste a ellos como _Gran Purga de Zorras del 2010. _Debo decirlo, disfrutaste mucho mirando".

"Lo hice, no voy a mentir. Mirar todos esos nombres marchitarse y convertirse en ceniza ennegrecida —como malvaviscos asados. Zorraviscas Asadas".

Mis días como '_ese tipo' _ están bien y verdaderamente terminados", dije, poniéndome serio. "Mis avenas salvajes están bien sembradas**(6)**".

"Has sembrado suficientes para alimentar un país entero del tercer mundo. El tipo de las avenas Quaker**(7)** no puede ni competir contigo", bromeó. Fruncí el ceño y la señalé, tratando de culparla por burlarse a mis costillas.

"Lo sé, lo sé. No te emociona la harina de avena", gruñí.

"Desearía estar más impresionada y _babeando _por eso… pero no puedo resistirme", guiñó.

"Sé que no puedes resistirte a mí", resoplé, tratando de calmar mi valentía magullada. "Es lo que te metió conmigo en este desastre en primer lugar. Ahora háblale a Carlisle para que podamos descubrir una manera en que cargues conmigo por el resto de tu vida", la apresuré antes de robarle un beso.

"Qué carga, un apuesto, inteligente, encantador, y atento médico que me consiente. No le desearía esto a nadie más. Especialmente no a tus zorras", sentenció con un fuerte suspiro.

"Tú, mi querida prometida, eres la verdadera reina de los cumplidos con doble intención. No estoy seguro de si tú _inflas _o solo _aplastas _mi ego".

"Ya dame ese teléfono, Dr. Quisquilloso", dijo juguetonamente. Sostuve mi celular por encima de mi cabeza, así que ella trepó por mi regazo, su trasero balanceándose deliciosamente sobre mis muslos.

"Eso es Sensacionalmente-Quisquilloso de tu parte, Ojos Cafés", dije, riendo mientras tomaba su trasero con mi mano libre. Su trasero creó una distracción significativa, y fallé en detenerla cuando me quitó el teléfono y lo sostuvo en su oreja. "Dios, amo tu culo", gruñí.

"Yo también amo mi culo. De hecho, me casaré con él", replicó, agitando su cabeza hacia mí y riendo.

"Mujer, tú adoras provocarme, ¿no? Con tu lengua y tu belleza", dije, dejando que mi mano vagara por la parte de atrás de su blusa, donde se sentía su columna.

"Edward, está sonando", regañó. Rápidamente se volteó para quedar de espaldas, lo que era perfecto, realmente, porque permitía que mi mano se deslizara perfectamente alrededor de su pecho.

"Bueno, gracias, Ojos Cafés. Esto está mucho mejor", bromeé, frotando mi pulgar hacia atrás y delante de su pezón. Sus ojos se ensancharon y sus mejillas ardieron hermosamente cuando Carlisle contestó su llamada. A pesar de eso, no pude evitar seguir excitándola.

"Hola… uh… ¿Carlisle? Sí, hola. Es, um, ¿Bella? ¿Swan?" dijo torpemente, reaccionando como si Carlisle hubiera entrado en la habitación, o al menos, pudiera leer nuestras mentes. Quitó mi mano fuera de su blusa y me miró mientras hablaba con mi papá.

Después de unos buenos cuarenta y cinco minutos en el teléfono, cambiando entre Bella y yo en nuestro lado, y Carlisle y Esme en el suyo, decidimos un plan para la boda. No era solo una manera de ocuparnos de todos los detalles, si no que incluíamos a todos los que eran importantes para nosotros. Terminamos la conversación con Bella luciendo muy feliz y entusiasta, mientras yo respiraba un silencioso suspiro de alivio. Ya no tenía tanto de qué preocuparse, y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

* * *

**(1) Se refiere a Single Lays de beyoncé, ya saben**

**(2)Personaje principal en un show llamado I Love Lucy de los años 50's**

**(3) en inglés Goldilocks, pero así se le decía en i país, es la de la niña y los 3 osos.**

**(4)Los Commodores son un grupo musical**

**(5)escritor, poeta y caricaturista, ya saben, el gato con sombrero a rayas.**

**(6)se refiere a todas sus andanzas con otras mujeres, pero no hay traducción**

**(7)La marca de avena. El señor en las cajas es un viejito.**

* * *

Y ya, el siguiente capi no sé cuando lo tendré, porque son cerca de 50 hojas, aunque no creo tardarme más de 3 semanas.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo a través de la historia, de verdad que son unas lectoras super lindas todas :3

Las invito a mis otras traducciones.

Con cariño,

**Silvana**


	30. Chapter 30

Aja

Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de__**AngryBadgerGirl**__. Solo me adjudico la traducción_

_De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a __**Ericastelo **__por betearme este capítulo y ya, por todo…_

_Todos los diálogos en francés están traducidos al final_

_El final…_

* * *

**EDPAPOV**

Mientras el mes de mayo llegaba a su fin, también lo hacían las clases de Bella. Entregó las últimas tareas y presentó sus exámenes, sintiéndose segura de haberlo hecho tan bien como siempre lo hacía. Cuando Renée llegó para su visita extendida, el único evento importante antes de la boda era la entrega del diploma de Bella. Era un día significativo en su vida y yo estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Carlisle, Esme, y Patrick manejaron desde Hannover para asistir, y celebramos después yendo a un restaurante que Bella eligió.

Si así es que eran las reuniones familiares, debía admitir que me había estado perdiendo de algo muy gratificante. Juntarnos para Pascua y conocer personas cercanas a mi nueva familia había sido una ocasión alegre para mí, pero la graduación de Bella era más significativa. El visible orgullo en los ojos de Carlisle mientras la abrazaba y la amigable palmada que Esme le había dado en el hombro a Renée mientras se le escapan lágrimas de felicidad maternal, mostraban cuán cercanos nos habíamos vuelto, incluso a pesar del relativamente corto periodo de tiempo. Carlisle y Esme trataban a Bella con una amabilidad y familiaridad que verdaderamente me hacían feliz. Decir que estaba contento de haber decidido buscar y contactar a Carlisle era un eufemismo.

Incluso la bendición de todo corazón de Patrick antes de la cena de graduación de Bella revelaba lo bien que había llegado a conocerla como persona —más que una simple conocida:

'_Y poderoso es Dios para hacer que abunde en vosotros toda gracia, a fin de que, teniendo siempre en todas las cosas todo lo suficiente, abundéis para toda buena obra…' _

Desde el principio había sido obvio que a mi abuelo le había tomado solo un instante que Bella le gustara. Pero las conversaciones en las cenas de los domingos habían provocado una verdaderamente agradable amistad, especialmente porque tenían un interés común en trabajar en ayudar a los demás: Bella a través del servicio social, y Patrick a través del sacerdocio.

Mirando hacia atrás y pensando en cómo solía verme a mí mismo… sonaba verdaderamente absurdo, pero estaba sorprendido de qué tan poco esperaba de mí y de la vida en general. No se sentía como si tuviera algún propósito fuera de mi carrera. Cuando no estaba trabajando en el hospital, iba de un bar o antro de moda a otro, vagando sin rumbo a través de una vida social que era ocupada, pero también sin sentido —llena de nada, realmente.

Las tres semanas después de la graduación de Bella fueron un torrente de actividad. Bella, Renée, y Esme formaron una organizada y con experiencia 'ejército para bodas', a falta de una mejor manera de describirlo. Ningún hombre podía cuestionar a estas mujeres si sabía lo que era bueno para él, así que me quedé aparte y obedientemente cumplí las órdenes de tener mi esmoquin listo, escoger mi anillo, y contestar con sinceridad cuando se me pedía mi opinión.

Aprendí una lección acerca de dar mi opinión, y lo hice de la manera difícil. Preguntas como: '¿quieres una Sachertorte**(1) **de chocolate o un 'arreglo de _cupcakes_' terciopelo rojo**(2)**?' eran engañosamente complejas. Si, en el futuro, alguna vez me encuentro con otro chico que sea un novio inminente, le aconsejaré fuertemente que busque 'Sachertorte' y 'arreglo de _cupcakes_' en Google antes de responder esa pregunta. La razón es esta: contestar honestamente que no tienes ni si quiera la menor idea de lo que un "Sachertorte" o un "arreglo de cupckaes" es, se considerará una respuesta insuficiente —a juzgar por el suspiro de frustración de Bella. No me tomó mucho tiempo deducir que una respuesta sincera, pero _informada_ era lo que se esperaba.

Arreglármelas para sobrevivir al triunvirato nupcial conformado por mi prometida, mi madrastra, y mi futura suegra se volvió menos difícil mientras el tiempo pasaba. Ojos Cafés estuvo ocupada, pero era obvio que era feliz pasando su tiempo con su madre y Esme. Su ayuda era un gran alivio para ella, y parecía haber una especie de ritual femenino de amarre entre las tres. Llegué a casa en varias ocasiones para encontrarlas riendo tontamente y hablando en baja y conspiradora voz. Algunas veces Bella estaba riendo y susurrando con ellas, otras veces estaba tan roja como la remolacha. No me atreví a preguntar. Algo en mi psique masculina y mi fácilmente magullado ego me decía que simplemente no quería saberlo.

Ojos Cafés y yo nos instalamos en la cama la noche antes del ensayo de la boda y de la cena de después. Acurrucándose a mi lado, Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi torso y canturreó alegremente en mi pecho.

"En cuarenta y ocho horas, seré la señora Estrujadora", dijo con una risa.

"Esa serás. ¿Alguna última petición?" dije sarcásticamente.

"Sí, quiero mi cordura de regreso. Y mi inclinación natural hacia el cinismo. Todo este romance está matando mi más afilado, sarcástico y cínico lado".

"Yo extraño mi ignorancia respecto al pastel. Solía pensar en él como, bueno, pastel. Ahora hay _fondants _y cremas de mantequilla y elaboradas estructuras de _cupcakes_".

"No te burles de los pasteles que simboliza la prosperidad y la fecundidad de nuestra unión, Edward", trató de decir con una cara seria, pero no pudo. Rápidamente se disolvió en risitas tontas.

"Qué desconsiderado de mi padre. Aquí estoy yo creyendo que es solo un pastel. Espera… ¿dijiste _'fecundidad'_?" pregunté, tocando la mantita de pechos para darle énfasis a mi curiosidad.

"_Wow_, _casi _logro que se te escape", dijo con fingido asombro.

"Comentarios acerca de ser fértil son fértiles con posibilidades. Estoy sorprendido, Ojos Cafés. Ya deberías esperar esto de mí", repliqué en un bajo gruñido antes de chasquearle la lengua.

"Tengo cuarenta y más años para aprender, Chico Desvergonzado Edward", me dijo, palmeando mi pecho ligeramente y bostezando.

"Si te toma tanto tiempo aprender, debo ser un profesor horrible. De hecho, creo que necesitas repetir el curso al que te inscribiste en septiembre. No estoy seguro de que te enseñé lo suficiente".

"Oh, ¿eso es verdad? Bueno, no voy a estar en desacuerdo contigo si hay más que deberíamos explorar", susurró, besando mi cuello.

"Sí, y también, he sido terriblemente negligente sobre algo —nunca usamos tus suplementos escolares".

"¿Te refieres a la canasta del calenturiento follador conejo de Pascua? ¿Las cosas que Rose y Alice me dieron por mi cumpleaños?"

"A esa misma. Aún está en una repisa del armario de mi pasillo. ¿Qué dices si la empacamos para la luna de miel?" pregunté, rogando silenciosamente que dijera que sí.

"¿Tengo clases mientras estoy de vacaciones? _Usted _es un negrero, Profesor", se quejó en broma.

"No soy nada si no minucioso, Ojos Cafés", le dije antes de tocar minuciosamente su pecho antes de besarlo ligeramente y perderme en un pacífico sueño.

El ensayo del siguiente día pasó fluidamente, y disfrutamos una agradable cena después en un salón privado que habíamos rentado en un restaurante cercano. Las personas de fuera de la ciudad habían ido llegando en los últimos días, y muchos de ellos se nos unieron. Bella y yo nos mezclamos y socializamos con algunos de mis viejos amigos de la universidad con los que aún me mantenía en contacto, y ella me presentó a la mamá de Renée que es de origen italiano, a quien Bella se refirió con afecto como 'Nona'.**(3)**

Después de la cena, Ojos Cafés y yo nos fuimos con nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos para una despedida de soltero y soltera conjunta. Los dos habíamos decidido hace algunas semanas que ninguno estaba particularmente interesado en fiestas separadas. Una noche de libertinaje borrachera en un club de nudistas era una actividad en la que había tomado parte demasiadas veces en el pasado. En efecto, había tenido mi despedida de soltero, una y otra vez, por aproximadamente diez años. Lo que la mayoría de los hombres consideraban como su último acto de libertad, yo lo consideraba un viejo hábito que no iba a exactamente extrañar.

"¿Estás segura de que no querías tu propia despedida de soltera, Ojos Cafés?" le pregunté mientras nuestro grupo entraba en un pequeño bar cerca de donde habíamos tenido la cena de ensayo.

"¿Qué, te perderías verme usando _esto?_" preguntó, señalando el sombrero de vaquero blanco que estaba sobre su cabeza. Tenía un pequeño velo atado a la parte trasera que decía 'novia' en letras gigantes hechas con diamantes de imitación en la parte delantera.

Alice y Rose, junto con Jasper y Emmett, se pusieron alrededor de nosotros.

"Aw, Bella ballsack**(4)**, deja de estar de molesta. Apuesto a que Edward adora cuando te vuelves toda una vaquera", Alice se rió disimuladamente, dándole un codazo a Rose en las costillas.

"Alice, hay un concepto llamado 'límites personales', y claramente, tú no tienes ninguno", le informó Bella a su amiga rodando los ojos.

"Lo que sea. Tú sabes, Edward", dijo Alice, girándose hacia mí. "Tu pequeña señorita aquí no era exactamente la calienta camas del campus cuando la conociste. Rose y yo temíamos que nunca vería a un hombre desnudo. Así que, ya sabes, gracias por hacerte caso de eso tan rápidamente… y por haberla follado". Se rió tontamente mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de Ojos Cafés y darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿así es como transmites tus mejores deseos a alguien que está a punto de casarse, Alice? ¿Qué le dices a alguien cuando te dice que está embarazada? ¿'Qué bueno que no se salió antes'?" bromeó Bella mientras empujaba ligeramente el hombro de su amiga.

"Uh oh, ¿hay algo que no estés diciéndonos?" preguntó Rose, sonriéndonos a Bella y a mí.

"¡Un mini-ballsack!" gorjeó Alice. La cara de Bella se puso carmesí antes de pegarle a Alice en oído, quien gritó en respuesta.

"Lo juro por Dios, si llaman a mi futuro aún-no-existente niño así…" advirtió, agitando su cabeza.

"Aún no estás cagando arcoíris, Bella", le informó Rose. "Pero como son los esposos, pudiste hacerlo peor", agregó con una sonrisa juguetona antes de golpearme fuertemente en el bíceps. Traté de no hacer una mueca y parecer un completo endeble.

"¡Wow! ¡Es un buen golpe el que tienes!", dije con una media risa, frotando mi brazo.

"Cuidado, Rose, ese es su brazo malo. Es el que a todas su pacientes embarazadas les encanta mutilar cuando sienten dolor", le dijo Bella, le advirtió juguetonamente a su amiga y haciendo parecer como si fuera un lisiado por tratar con demasiadas iracundas mujeres en labor de parto.

"Aw, yo solo estaba tratando de felicitarlos, chicos", ofreció Rose, palmeando mi brazo y riendo.

"Sí, las felicitaciones definitivamente están a la orden del día", interrumpió Jasper. Le dio a mi hombro una fuerte palmada mientras Emmett agitaba mi mano.

"Tu última noche como un hombre libre, Edward", susurró Emmett de manera conspiradora en mi oído. "Podemos esperar a que las chicas estén listas, mandarlas a casa, y después quizás ir a un club con tetas".

"Gracias por la oferta, pero no", repliqué con voz acallada. "Estoy a punto de casarme con las únicas, uh, 'tetas' a las que quiero ver".

"Chico. _Gracias a Dios. _Pensé en ofrecerlo, ya sabes, porque somos amigos y todo, pero Rose hubiera dejado mis bolas en un cabestrillo si alguna vez descubría que realmente fuimos", confesó con un obvio alivio. Agité mi cabeza y reí, agradeciéndole por su poco entusiasta invitación, así como por su valor.

"¿Qué tal una ronda de _shots_?" nos preguntó Jasper. "Un brindis por la feliz pareja. ¿Cómo será?"

Alice sonrió y se inclinó hacia Jasper, murmurando suavemente en su oído.

"Esto es por lo que te amo, bebé", es todo lo que él dijo en respuesta.

Pronto, estamos ya en el bar mientras el mesero pone una copa llena de un cremoso, licor rosáceo en frente de cada uno. No siendo ajeno al pase entre bares **(5)**, reconocí la mezcla de inmediato e hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no sonreír.

"Por Bella y Edward", dijo Jasper, alzando su copa y mirándome. "Edward, espero que disfrutes de esto hasta que seas un jodido vejestorio, amigo". Y con eso, todos nos empinamos nuestros tragos. Dejé salir un satisfecho 'ahh' un poco demasiado fuerte, provocando que Bella me mirara con curiosidad.

"Eso estaba delicioso. ¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó.

"Vagina Cremosa", dije con un guiño.

"¡Jasper!" chasqueó, enterrándole juguetonamente su dedo en el hombro.

"Hey, fue idea de Alice" dijo, señalando a su novia y riendo entre dientes cuando Bella _y _Alice empezaron a abofetearse los brazos.

"_Okay_, voy por la siguiente ronda", anunció Rose.

Una vez más, más copas llenas fueron traídas, y esta vez, Rose hizo el brindis.

"Un brindis por los próximos Dr. y Sra. Cullen. Ordené estos porque _un pajarito _me contó que _ambos _las disfrutan", se rió entre dientes.

"Oh, Dios, ¿cómo se llama este?" gimió Bella mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus ojos e inclinaba su cabeza hacia mí para que yo pudiera susurrar en su oído.

_Como si yo fuera a dejarla escaparse del anzuelo tan fácilmente._

En lugar de responder su pregunta, tomé la copa y la levanté cuidadosamente hasta su cara, mirando mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y abría sus labios. Lentamente, vertí el líquido en su boca. Canturreó suavemente para sí, después lamió y chasqueó sus coquetos, labios rosas de una manera que hizo sentir como si estuviera a punto de perder mi mente.

"Muy bueno", suspira.

"Se llama Mamada. Y 'bueno' no empieza a describirlas". Susurré suavemente en su oído, jalándola hacia mí para que quedara entre mis piernas mientras yo me sentaba en un taburete. Mis manos se arrastraron lentamente por la parte posterior de sus muslos antes de acomodarse en su pequeño trasero bien formado.

"Edward, sé bueno", advirtió, moviendo mis manos de su trasero al territorio más seguro que era su cintura. "Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? Nada divertido esta noche. Vamos a tratar al menos de crear algo de anticipación para la luna de miel".

"Sí, lo recuerdo. Eso no significa que tenga que gustarme", hice un puchero, dándole la misma expresión triste que siempre le daba cuando quería que sintiera aflicción por mí. Ciertamente no estaba más allá de usar esas técnicas.

"Bueno, el puchero es más o menos irresistible, pero esta vez no te vas a salir con la tuya", me informó mientras cruzaba sus brazos a través de su pecho y alzaba su barbilla en el aire.

"¿Mi puchero no logró un forcejeo en ti?" pregunté.

"No cuando el puchero lo hace un grosero".

"¿Estás _rehuyendo_de mi puchero?"

"¡Solo porque tú eres un _pregonero_con tu puchero!"

"¿Así que mi puchero está vencido?"

"Sin ningún titubeo. Pero queda con tu comportamiento que parece de cabreo", me aseguró antes de besar la punta de mi nariz, como solía hacer de vez en cuando.

"¿Aún soy tu pequeño cerdito?"

"Solo llámame Pequeño Bo… _Molesta"__**(6)**__,_ dijo con una risa.

Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de mi cuello y me dio un largo y lento beso. Si estaba tratando de provocarme dándome una prueba pero no la comida entera, estaba funcionando. Mis manos viajaban de arriba abajo por los costados de su esbelto torso, y cuando ella gimió débilmente, supe que necesitaba detenerme pronto o la arrastraría fuera de ahí hasta el espacio cerrado más cercano. Ni siquiera tenía que ser una habitación: una tienda de campaña, una cueva, incluso una caja de cartón resistente serviría.

"Bien, ustedes dos", empezó Rose, interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña improvisada sesión de manoseo. Nos miró con ligera desaprobación, y si no estaba equivocado, sentía uno de sus clásicos insultos venir. "No sé qué es peor, mirarlos a ustedes dos tratando de comerse mutuamente vivos o escucharlos hablar como el Dr. Seuss y su gato en calor en el Sombrero **(7).**

"¿Celosa?" bufó Bella, arrugando su cara hacia su amiga.

"Seh, estoy celosa de su montón de tonterías cursis cacofónicas **(8)**", dijo Rose en lo que únicamente podía describir como un tono de voz 'ridículamente infantil'.

"Ohh, _ joder._Solo te tomó... uh, diez meses llegar a una respuesta para algo que te dije", replicó Ojos Cafés, siendo juguetonamente desdeñosa.

"¿_Tengo_que ser tu dama de honor?" bromeó Rose.

"No lo sé. ¿_Tuve_que escucharte montar a tus escuálidos ponys durante tres años a través de un fino muro?"

"Cuidado, vaquera. Quizás seas tú la que está usando el sombrero, pero eres nueva en este rodeo", bromeó Rose mientras codeaba a su amiga en las costillas.

"Bien", replicó Bella con una sonrisa avergonzada. "Tengo una montura realmente buena", me abrazó fuertemente mientras se sonrojaba un poco, sorprendida por su propia maliciosa 'habla de chicas', en frente de mí, nada menos.

"Edward, el encantador de vaginas", interrumpió Alice con un suspiro melancólico. "Tan tierno y romántico, pero aún así pervertido. Realmente mi favorito".

"Está bien, suficiente", dijo Bella antes de reír junto con sus amigas.

Mientras la noche transcurría, Emmett y Jasper nos pidieron más tragos de alcohol con nombres sugestivos. Ojos Cafés había renunciado al sombrero y se lo había pasado a Alice, quien se veía deleitada usándolo mientras estaba a horcajadas en el regazo de Jasper y chillaba '¡arre, caballo!'. Pero tuve que poner un límite cuando Bella, más que un poco achispada para este punto, se me acercó con una bebida en su mano y la puso en mis labios justo como lo había hecho con ella antes. Ella sabía lo que provocaba en mí cuando tomaba el control —cuán excitado me ponía cuando ella era tan atrevida, tan descarada.

"Tírame Y Fóllame", susurró en mi oreja.

Parpadeando lentamente y tomando una profunda respiración para sofocar el colosal impulso que tenía de hacer exactamente lo que me acababa de decir, volteé mi cabeza y me apoyé en su perfil, mi nariz tocando ligeramente su sien.

"Si rogara, me dejarías... ¿tirarte y follarte?" murmuré.

"Ni siquiera tienes que rogar, _amor,_pero ciertamente no me molestaría escucharlo", suspiró mientras su palmas se presionaban suavemente contra mi cuello.

"Quiero irme de aquí... en serio", confesé antes de hundir descaradamente mi nariz en los mechones de su cabello cerca de su cuello y besar su clavícula.

"Mmm, yo también", confesó.

"¿Pensé que querías que fuera bueno?" dije con una ceja alzada antes de quitar su mano que estaba acariciando mi pecho y besar su palma.

"Oh, tú _eres_bueno. Eres muy bueno. Ese es todo el problema", replicó, ladeando su cabeza hacia mí. Lo que dijo después fue tan 'clásico de Ojos Cafés' que empecé a reírme mientras lo decía. "Bueno, quizás no _todo_el problema, porque pienso que parte del problema quizás tenga algo que ver con todos esos tragos con nombres pervertidos, porque alcohol más insinuaciones sexuales más el hombre más hermoso que jamás he visto, o sea, tan hermoso, él..." divagó antes de que su voz se desvaneciera ante mis risas entre dientes.

"¿Él _ qué_?" pregunté, sosteniendo su barbilla con dos puntas de mis dedos y levantando una ceja hacia ella.

"Ya no quiero decirlo. Estás riéndote", respondió, sus labios formando un puchero como el que yo había hecho antes.

"Oh, vamos, no _me_hagas _pucheros._No tengo tu fuerza de voluntad, Ojos Cafés. Además, yo solo estaba riéndome porque adoro verte hacer eso", dije, poniendo gentilmente un mechón detrás de su oreja.

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó, luciendo algo confundida.

"Cuando tu cara cambia así tan rápidamente", expliqué. "Puedo verlas todas tan vívidamente, todas las expresiones diferentes —sexy, pensativa, incluso un poco avergonzada— quiero decir que es hermoso, pero es mejor, es..."

"Perfecto", interrumpió. "Yo iba a decir 'él es perfecto'".

"Esa es la palabra", estuve de acuerdo, jalándola hacia mí y besando esos sabrosos labios llenos.

No les tomó mucho a nuestros amigos darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, y cómo Bella y yo parecíamos cada vez más interesados el uno en el otro que en celebrar con el grupo. Alice y Rose insistieron en que los dos durmiéramos bien mientras aún pudiéramos, y pronto fuimos metidos en un taxi para que al menos tratáramos de descansar un poco.

Tratar de meter a mi más-que-ligeramente ebria prometida en la cama fue más desafiante de lo que esperaba. Es una maraña muy entretenida de comedia, torpeza, lujuria, y franqueza cuando está borracha.

"Ojos Cafés, quédate quieta", reí, tratando de sacarle los zapatos. Está encaramada en el borde de la cama mientras yo estoy sentado frente a ella en un sillón.

"Trato… pero… ties cosquimas", jadeó, luchando por dejar de reírse.

"Si hay un premio para mejor Cambio de letras ebriamente, tú tendrías un zapato en él. Incluso aunque no traigas zapatos", bromeé, acariciando gentilmente su tobillo.

"Gracias a Dios que aplasté ese dedo del pie", replicó sin sentido. Sus incongruencias de borracha eran casi tan buenas como sus cambios de letras, y no pude evitar reír de nuevo.

"¿Qué dedo, Cenicienta?" pregunté, palmeando la parte de arriba de su pie.

"El pequeñito. Lastimé mi pie, recuerda —esa noche que traje la cena, cuando acababa de mudarme. Mirabas mi dedo como si fuera… la cosa más interesante que tú jamás has visto. Nunca nadie había visto a mi pie de esa forma. Nunca nadie me miró antes de esa forma", confesó, sus ojos ensanchándose.

"Quería asegurarme de que realmente no estabas lastimada", expliqué frotando su pantorrilla de arriba abajo.

"Lo sé. Siempre has sido de esa forma. Incluso trataste de alejarte de mí. No funcionó. Yo simplemente te amé por eso", admitió, dándome esa tímida media sonrisa que ha afectado a mi cerebro más de lo que quisiera admitir.

"Te estás poniendo sentimental conmigo. Algo está mal", dije.

"Es tu culpa".

"¿Cuándo no?"

"Shhh y estrújame", insistió, estirándose en la cama con las piernas abiertas y sus brazos extendidos hacia mí.

"No puedo, acordamos dormir separados esta noche, ¿lo recuerdas?" dije, deslizándome hasta el borde de la cama. Era una distancia cómoda y segura para mi fuerza de voluntad.

"No, yo no recuerdo eso. De hecho, recuerdo que me dije a mí misma olvidar recordar. O recordar olvidar. No puedo recordar cuál", divagó antes de estallar en risitas tontas.

"Eres adorable cuando estás tomada", le informé mientras frotaba su vientre con la palma de mi mano.

"Edward, los _poodles_ son adorables. Los bebés son adorables. Yo _no _soy adorable", protestó, con una muy seria y muy indignada expresión. Solo podía describirla como, bueno, adorable.

"¿Ves lo que pasa cuando te digo un cumplido? Voy a llamar a una moratoria en cumplidos", le dije, burlándome mientras ella arrugaba su cara hacia mí.

"Solo estás usando esa palabra para tratar de conseguir que yo la diga cuando mi boca está toda enroscada y elástica", hizo un puchero.

"¿Qué palabra?"

"Motoraria. Morturaria. Dios, justo ahora te odio.

"Debería irme, Ojos Cafés".

"No, no deberías".

"Sí, debería".

"Estás realmente discutiendo por _salirte _de la cama de una mujer. Igual apesto siendo seductora… o quizás solo apesto. No estoy segura. ¿Ambas?"

"Suficiente de esos disparates, Ojos Cafés. Estoy luchando contra mi voluntad para que pueda cumplir la promesa que le hice a la mujer que amo, y así no decepcionarla. Tú eres mi chica sexy, tú sabes eso, bebé", le aseguré, dándole a su hombro una suave caricia.

"Sí, pero ¿eres o no eres _mi_ bebé?"**(10)**

"Excelente elección de canción. ¿Qué versión es tu favorita? La de Louis Jordan o la de Dinah Washington?" pregunté, esperando cambiar el tema de ella pidiéndome que le diera algo que quiero darle más que nada.

"Tom y Jerry" contestó, riendo tontamente para sí.

"¿Es la caricatura del gato y el ratón?

"¿No sabes quiénes son Tom y Jerry? ¿Cómo puedes casarte con alguien tan común?"

"Bueno, no sé qué tan buena sea siendo común. Ella cae mucho".

"Muchas-gracias, Señor Mucho-en-mis-Pantalones. Excepto ahora", gruñe, arrugando su nariz hacia mí.

"Me disculpo profundamente por simplemente hacer lo que me pediste hoy más temprano".

"Deberías lamentarlo, señor. Aquí estoy, esperando a que tú sigas el camino del mal conmigo", dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás en la cama con su mano contra su frente, luciendo como una ebria Scarlett O'Hara.**(11)**

"Bien, _Enaguas Defectuosas_", bromeé. Me gané una patada en la espinilla por esa observación. "¿Por qué no te traigo un gigantesco vaso de agua y algunas aspirinas? Después podemos acurrucarnos, ¿está bien eso?" ofrecí.

"Eres tan práctico y tan médico. ¿Te casas conmigo?"

"Claro. ¿Qué tal te suena mañana?"

"Hmm, déjame consultar mi agenda. ¿Qué crees? Estoy libre todo el día".

"Perfecto. Después de todo estaré más que deleitado por… visitar _Hooterville", __**(12) **_dije con una gran sonrisa.

"Pervertido".

"Señora Pervertida". Apenas escapé de una almohada lanzada hacia mi cabeza por eso antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Después de traerle algunas aspirinas y un vaso de agua, nos acurrucamos en la cama, mi brazo enroscado alrededor de su cintura. Besando de arriba abajo su cuello desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta justo encima de su clavícula es una práctica de torturante restricción, pero pronto se sumerge en un sueño profundo. La beso ligeramente en su sien y susurro 'dulces sueños' antes de deslizarme silenciosamente fuera de la cama.

Pasé la mayor parte de la noche incapaz de dormir, mi mente estaba corriendo a través de todos los detalles involucrados en el día siguiente. Pero también estaba inquieto por estar acostumbrado a que Bella esté durmiendo a mi lado. Simplemente se sentía mal no tenerla aquí. Solía buscar estar solo, pero ahora eso no me gusta. Necesito a la que me ayuda, a mi compañera… necesito sentir su suave y acojinado pecho debajo de mi mano. Lanzando un gemido bajo, pongo mi almohada encima de mi cabeza, e insto a mi cerebro a no ir por ese camino en particular. Me mantendría despierto _y _me pondría más caliente de lo que ya estaba.

Una noche de irregular descanso más tarde, me levanto y me ducho, esperando que la frescura del agua aclare mi cabeza un poco. Funcionó, pero solo hasta cierto grado. Estaba empezando a preguntarme por qué no estaba nervioso y solo esperaba que todo pasara fluida y suavemente. De hecho, tan ridículo como sonaba, _no _estar nervioso estaba poniéndome… nervioso. ¿No debería sentirme en absoluto reticente? ¿No debería de estar inquieto, dado que me casaba en unas horas?

Tomando algo de crema para afeitar, la extiendo alrededor de mi cara. Mientras comienzo a afeitarme, me doy cuenta de que hay muchas preguntas nadando en mi cabeza. ¿Qué tal que si no puedo hacer feliz a Ojos Cafés? ¿Seremos capaces de hacer malabares con todos los pequeños problemas de la vida —dinero, nuestras carreras, hijos? Mierda, ¿qué tal si simplemente empezamos a molestarnos mutuamente en vez de pelear jugando? Ninguna de esta preguntas me perturbaron en lo más mínimo. Mientras cada una pasaba por mi cerebro, me limitaba a encogerme de hombros ante mi reflejo en el espejo.

Salí del baño para ver a Ojos Cafés parada en la habitación, usando un albornoz. Aunque no estaba vestida, su cabello estaba acomodado delicadamente en un flojo chongo en su cabeza y estaba usando un poco más de maquillaje del que normalmente usaba.

Tenía la misma mirada en su cara que la primera vez que la vi, cuando erróneamente había pensado que era Jessica y no mi nueva vecina. Mirando fuera de la ventana, sus pensamientos estaban lejos, en algún lugar en un sueño, mientras su dedo ligeramente golpeaba su barbilla. Su hermoso perfil tenía el mismo efecto ahora que la primera vez.

"Se supone que es de mala suerte vernos ahorita", le recordé.

"Oh. Ya sabes, estás desnudo de nuevo. Solo que ahora no estoy tan sorprendida", se rió un poco demasiado ansiosamente antes de morder su labio.

"Y estoy vestido inmediatamente, ¿ves? Justo como la última vez", repliqué con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras me ponía un par de bóxers negros.

"¿Edward? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" preguntó, sentándose en el borde de la cama y retorciendo sus manos. El pliegue de su frente me preocupó. Algo estaba molestándola.

"Por supuesto. ¿Qué es, dulce niña? ¿Estás nerviosa?", pregunté, dejándome caer a su lado y tomando su mano.

"Bueno… algo así. No por la boda. Solo por la vida en general. ¿Qué si… qué si algo malo pasa?" reflexiona, su cara grabada con preocupación.

"Te refieres a, ¿qué si no funciona? ¿Qué casarnos no funcione?"

"No solo eso. me refiero a cualquier cosa mala. Me desperté esta mañana y pensé 'hoy va a ser uno de los mejores días de mi vida, si no es que el mejor'. Y… ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo. Probablemente no tendrá sentido. Pero cuando las cosas son así de buenas, quizás no puedan mantenerse. No he estado así de feliz en… no puedo siquiera recordar. Desde que era una niña, ¿quizás?" preguntó retóricamente mientras su voz comenzaba a temblar.

"Hey, ¿no eras tú la que quería pensar menos y empezar a vivir más en el momento? ¿No era esa tu idea? Tengo que decirlo, tanto como puede una ser, esa fue bastante brillante. Mira a dónde nos llevó", repliqué, esperando darle seguridad y tranquilizarla. Puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras se inclinaba hacia mí para besar mi cuello.

"Estoy siendo ridícula. Solo _yo _me frustro por ser feliz, como si fuera algo malo", murmura mientras toma mi mano para frotar mi dedo meñique.

"No creo que estés siendo ridícula, solo un poco temerosa. Las cosas entre nosotros se dieron un poco rápido, aunque se siente bien. Pero si sirve de consuelo, prometo que haré lo que sea para hacerte feliz. Siempre. Vamos a considerar que las cosas buenas tienen un final. No para nosotros", le dije acariciando su mejilla.

"Pero ya arruiné nuestra buena suerte viniendo a verte antes de la boda", dijo, reprendiéndose a sí misma.

"Hmm", repliqué simplemente, fingiendo pensar en una solución a eso. Solo estaba fingiendo porque tenía algo que se suponía que Alice tenía que darle, pero ahora parecía el momento perfecto. "Ya sabes, dicen que poner un centavo en tu zapato es de buena suerte".

"¿Sí? ¿Tienes alguno?" preguntó, su ceño fruncido transformándose en una sonrisa.

"Déjame revisar mis bolsillos", dije, levantándome para hurgar en mis vaqueros que estaban sobre una silla. "¿Puedes creerlo? Todo lo que tengo son dos centavos —uno para cada zapato".

Mientras me volvía a sentar a su lado, sostuve los dos centavos en mi palma extendida. Ella los inspeccionó cuidadosamente y notó algo que imaginaba que descubriría rápidamente.

"Uno de ellos es del año en que nací y el otro es el del año en que naciste tú", apuntó, levantando su mirada hacia mí y levantando su ceja.

Ahora debía admitirlo; no soy especialmente supersticioso. Soy un hombre de ciencia, y yo hago mi propia suerte. Así que no era una coincidencia que yo tuviera dos centavos que fueron acuñados en una fecha significativa. Había pasado una hora en el banco buscando entre docenas de centavos para encontrar estos. Quizás yo no creía en la superstición, pero sí creía en hacer a mi Ojos Cafés tan afortunada como yo.

"Sí, ¿puedes creerlo?" preguntó a pesar de que podía decir por su mirada escéptica que ella realmente no lo hacía.

"No, pero ahora puedo creer por qué te tomó tanto tiempo solo 'corro al cajero automático' hace unos días", dijo con una risa.

"Sabía que no podía hacerte tonta. ¿Qué tal si simplemente soy tu tonto?" dije con un suspiro mientras la veía dejar caer los centavos en el bolsillo de su bata antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura en un apretado abrazo.

"Bueno, ya sabes que dicen de los tontos y precipitarse", bromeó. "Pero no hay nadie más con quien preferiría precipitarme. Y no puedo pensar en una vida sin ti".

"Pensé que lo había dejado claro, Ojos Cafés. No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Los omeletes son muy buenos".

"Deberías simplemente casarte con una gallina. Tú y Mamá Gallina pueden tener su felices por siempre".

"Tú tienes pechos más lindos que Mamá Gallina".

"Me retracto. Incluso Mamá Gallina está fuera de tu liga. Ella merece algo mejor".

"¿Estás degradándome comparado con un pollo imaginario?

"¿Te sientes desalentado?"

"Nunca. Tú eres la única ave para mí, Swan(cisne en español)", dije, besando el interior de su muñeca.

"Ese es mi gallo, caminando por ahí. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?" reflexionó, una sonrisa juguetona formándose en su cara.

"Hey, hablando de aves. Sobre esa _fúrcula _—el hueso de los deseos— de Día de Gracias. ¿Qué deseaste?" pregunté, habiendo estando con curiosidad por un largo rato. La levanté cuidadosamente por la cintura y la puse en mi regazo.

"Creo que no hace ningún daño si te lo digo ahora, ya que ya se hizo realidad. Deseé que te dieras cuenta de que te amaba, y que me amabas, correspondiéndome", dijo dulcemente, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

"Bien, ahora me siento inapropiado", jadeé mientras sentía a mi ceño fruncirse por algo de contrariedad.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Uh, oh. ¿Cuántas pervertidas fantasías sexuales deseaste que se volvieran realidad?" bromeó, entrecerrando juguetonamente sus ojos hacia mí.

"No, nada de eso. Tú deseaste que yo viera algo que ya estabas dándome. Todo lo que yo deseé fue algo mucho más egoísta", expliqué mientras pasaba mi pulgar por el lado de su mejilla.

"¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué?"

"Deseé que estuvieras conmigo. Básicamente te deseé a ti. Yo simplemente… _te quería. _Toda para mí", confesé en voz baja. Incluso a pesar de que sabía que era egoísta, pero no podía sentirme culpable, sin importar nada. Tomó el mismo pulgar que ahora rizaba la línea de su mandíbula y lo besó ligeramente.

"Tienes razón. _Eres _codicioso. En el más increíble, adorable, encantador, dulce modo posible. Tú, Edward, eres el Gordon Gecko**(13)** de mi corazón".

"¿La codicia es buena?"

"¿Esta clase de codicia? Muy buena. Toma todo lo que quieras", ofreció.

"Hey, ¿qué dices si atendemos a esta cosa de la boda? Tengo una luna de miel a la cual ir y una esposa con la que necesito meterme".

"¿Vas a casarte conmigo solo para que duerma contigo? Wow. Todo lo que _yo _tuve que hacer para que _tú _durmieras conmigo fue pedir un favor. Tengo que decirlo, creo que me gusta llevar los pantalones aquí", bromeó, haciendo un pequeño baile de la felicidad mientras estaba parada en el mismo lugar. Una enorme sonrisa borró cualquier rastro del ceño fruncido que tenía antes, y era una visión mucho más bienvenida. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de ella mientras reía y decía que le estaba aplastando la vida fuera de ella.

Caí en la cuenta de por qué no estaba nervioso. Las aguas en las que íbamos a meternos en unas pocas horas quizás fueran desconocidas, pero podríamos navegarlas mientras estuviéramos juntos. Me metería en mar abierto y en cada tormenta que se presentara si eso significaba dejar la isla desierta en la que había vivido tanto tiempo. Cada pelea, riña, y las dificultades emocionales que pasáramos grabarían un nuevo pedazo en el mapa en nuestra relación. Con Bella como mi compañera, me gustaría ver el mundo que se me muestra lentamente.

Un suave beso en mis labios me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Ojos Cafés me miró, y con un guiño me dijo que sus pies una vez fríos ahora estaban gloriosamente tostados. Señaló sus sandalias de spa y meneó sus dedos con uñas rosas para enfatizar su punto. Con eso, la acompañé a la puerta y besé su frente.

"Te veo pronto", le dije antes de darle a su trasero una suave palmada.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué fue eso?" hizo un puchero, frotándose.

"Eso", comencé antes de dejar que mi mano se acercara a donde la suya estaba acariciándose. "Fue para recordarte que quizás tú seas la que lleva los pantalones, pero solo _yo _puedo quitártelos".

"¡¿Por qué?, yo debería!" dijo, sus manos convirtiéndose en pequeños puños mientras los agitaba hacia mí. Todo lo que pude hacer fue reírme entre dientes. Era menos intimidante que Moe de los Tres Chiflados, y mucho, mucho más bonita".

"Sí, cariño", dije con un juguetón aire de indiferencia mientras la hacía pasar por la puerta. Ella se fue, pero sin antes palmearme en regreso y correr con una fuerte risita.

"Que no se te haga tarde", le dije.

"Como si tuviera un lugar mejor al que ir", gritó de regreso, agitando su brazo por encima de su cabeza pero sin molestarse en voltearse.

Agitando mi cabeza y riendo para mí, cerré mi puerta y terminé de vestirme. Cuando estaba a punto de poner el pequeño adorno de flores blancas en la solapa, Carlisle tocó suavemente antes de entrar en mi habitación.

"¿Llevándolo bien?" preguntó mientras palmeaba mi hombro.

"Hasta ahora todo bien", contesté con una sonrisa. "Por cierto, gracias. Por todo".

"Ni lo menciones. Estoy teniendo la oportunidad de remediar todo lo que me he perdido. Yo soy el agradecido", sonreí modestamente y me encogí de hombros, incapaz de articular más adecuadamente cómo me sentía, incluso a pesar de que escucharlo expresar su gratitud me hacía feliz.

"Escucha, Edward", empezó, aclarando su garganta. "Quizás no tendremos oportunidad de hablar en privado hoy, así que solo quería dejarte saber que… estoy orgulloso de ti. Estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo", me dijo, sus labios apretados, conteniendo la emoción detrás de sus palabras.

Asentí y mi cara formó su propia expresión dura antes de darle un abrazo. No podía llegar a las palabras para responder algo que he querido escuchar toda mi vida. Si antes estaba sin palabras, ahora estaba simplemente mudo. A pesar del hecho de que mi padre estaba más en sintonía con sus emociones que yo con las mías, parecía entender inherentemente que las palabras entre hombres —incluso entre padre e hijo— algunas veces simplemente no son necesarias.

"Vamos a llevarte a la iglesia. Papá está esperando", me instó, cambiando rápidamente el ánimo entre nosotros con una sonrisa cálida.

Salimos del pequeño '_bed and breakfast_' en New Hampshire en el que Bella y yo habíamos pasado la noche, aunque en habitaciones separadas. El cálido sol nos saludó, y tomé una larga respiración de aire fresco, agradecido por el cielo nublado y la agradable temperatura. El hecho de que todo esto estuviera pasando hoy, en mi cumpleaños número veintiocho, lo hacía todo más perfecto.

Patrick nos esperaba en la entrada lateral de la Iglesia de Todos los Santos, el mismo lugar en el que había estado predicando por muchos años, y el lugar en el que Carlisle esperaba que hubiese sido bautizado cuando nací.

"¿Así que los dos se arreglaron bien?" bromeó mi abuelo mientras nos veía a Carlisle y a mí en nuestros esmóquines. Estaba usando su mejor vestimenta verde brillante con dorado sobre un cuello rígido blanco, así que supe que mi padre y yo no éramos los únicos vestidos para la ocasión.

"¿No te enteraste? Hay una boda hoy", bromeó Carlisle.

"Ah, sí. El más joven de los Cullen encuentra una esposa", dijo, sonriendo brillantemente hacia mí. "Creo que estoy listo para cumplir ese favor que tu padre te pidió, Edward".

"Bien, porque yo también lo estoy", estuve de acuerdo entusiasmadamente.

"¡Un novio entusiasmado!" dijo Patrick con una risa sincera mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda. "Por aquí nos gustan esos. Mucho más que los pasan inconscientemente".

"Tengo los anillos aquí", me informó mi padre, palmeando su solapa para señalar el bolsillo interior de su saco.

Solté un suspiro de alivio mientras me daba cuenta de que ni siquiera recordé preguntar eso. Me estaba poniendo ansioso: no sobre casarme con Ojos Cafés, sino sobre conseguir sortear bien todos los detalles sin complicaciones mayores. Era un gran día para ella, para nuestras familias. Sé que esto es para mí. _Ella es _para mí. No quería ni necesitaba tener a nadie más en mi vida. Hoy era el día para hacer todo realidad y realmente preferiría no arruinarlo.

Mi abuelo notó la ligera mirada de pánico en mi cara y me dio una sonrisa reconfortante antes de envolver su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

"Hijo, no hay nada por lo que estar nervioso", dijo. "Tu viejo abuelo es un experto en este negocio de las bodas. Y sé cuanto se quieren Bella y tú, y eso es lo que importa. Solo recuerda: _'huye el impío sin que nadie lo persiga, mas el justo está confiado como un león'_".

Me dedicó un guiñó y apretó mi mano antes de recordarnos a Carlisle y a mí por dónde caminar y dónde quedarnos parados, tal como lo habíamos ensayado. Una vez que proclamó 'que empiece el juego', se va.

Carlisle se aproximó primero al altar, y tenía que seguirlo uno o dos minutos después. Por aproximadamente noventa segundos, no tuve nada que hacer más que pensar. No era una excesiva cantidad de tiempo en el gran esquema de las cosas, pero fue similar a lo que se describe como 'la vida pasando frente a tus ojos', solo que los recuerdos no fueron 'Edward Cullen: desde su nacimiento hasta ahora'. Fueron 'Edward Cullen: tu vida desde este minuto hasta que cierres tus ojos para siempre', y estuvieron llenos de todo de tipo de increíbles, emocionantes, alegres y atemorizantes ideas e imágenes.

Me quedé parado, literal y figurativamente, en el umbral y a punto de atravesarlo. Solo es atemorizante porque es desconocido, aun así las cosas que imaginé, las quiero muchísimo. No había ninguna garantía, solo un esfuerzo de buena fe.

En el 'vistazo de mi vida', vi la cara de Bella mostrar una gran variedad de expresiones de belleza deslumbrante, todas ellas llenas de vida y posibilidades. Desde ahí, mi mente flotó hasta un feliz, lleno y ruidoso hogar en el cual despertar y dormir. Había personas llamadas 'Abuela' y 'Abuelo'. Vi vacaciones familiares con el sol de verano conmigo gritando 'ten cuidado' a pesar del hecho de que estaba riendo mientras lo decía.

Repentinamente, se sienten como los más cortos y más largos noventa segundos de mi vida: los más cortos porque, francamente, podría quedarme aquí parado por la eternidad si cada ensueño iba a ser tan bueno como este. Pero también fueron los noventa segundos más largos porque necesitaba casarme y seguir con las imágenes más allá. Y así fue, di una vuelta esperando a que pasara ese largo minuto y medio.

Mis pies estaban más determinados que nunca, y di unos agradables, saludables pasos por el pasillo mientras el ligero aleteo de la música del arpa flotaba a mí alrededor. Las caras felices cuyos ojos me siguieron desde sus asientos en las bancas crearon un ambiente contagioso que estaba ansioso por compartir. Carlisle y Patrick tomaron turnos para agitar mi mano mientras me paraba entre ellos. La música cambió a los suaves acordes de la _Primavera _de Vivaldi, del concierto de las _Cuatro Estaciones._

_Es tiempo para que ese 'seguir más allá con las imágenes' empiece, Cullen._

Y ahí estaba ella, mi Bella, Ojos Cafés, la bookworm convertida en novia. Está parada brazo con brazo con Renée mientras sus ojos observaban a todos. Su sonrisa era frágil, por lo poco que podía ver de ella. La inclinación hacia abajo de su cabeza hacía difícil distinguir claramente. Dejé salir un largo suspiro, probablemente en un esfuerzo subconsciente por canalizar algo de calma en su dirección porque podía decir que ser el centro de atención de un grupo grande de personas estaba poniéndola nerviosa.

Se veía como un ángel, usando un vestido color marfil hasta los tobillos hecho de encaje entretejido. Había pequeñas flores en su cabello recogido, y su largo, elegante cuello hacía una perfecta silueta mientras se volteaba hacia los lados para observar a los invitados que se habían levantado ante su entrada. Mientras reconocía a las personas a su paso, su porte se relajó, y su cara brilló con una, verdaderamente, cálida sonrisa que la hacía verse casi etérea. Mientras se acercaba a mí, me di cuenta de que nunca la había visto más radiante.

Con su mano agarrando firmemente el brazo de su madre, Bella se aproximó a mí lenta pero firmemente. Mientras la veía, mi corazón se aceleró, y contemplé por un momento si esto era solo un sueño: enamorarme y casarme con mi encantadora y hermosa vecina; encontrar a mi padre y descubrir una nueva familia y comunidad que me recibía alegremente.

Renée nos sonrió después de poner la mano de Bella sobre la mía. Madre e hija intercambiaron besos, lágrimas, y luego el ramo de Bella por un pañuelo con las iniciales _'C.S.' _grabadas como su 'algo viejo' y un recordatorio de que su padre estaba con ella, aunque solo en espíritu.

"Viniste", susurré, sonriendo en su oreja.

"No podía retractarme. El vestido estaba pagado", bromeó, a pesar de la pequeña lágrima que se escapaba por su mejilla mientras trataba de reprimir una especie de llanto-risa con el dorso de su mano. Limpié sus lágrimas con la punta de mi dedo y un suave 'tsk, tsk': ante su broma y sus lágrimas.

El servicio comenzó, pero afortunadamente, mi abuelo era del tipo de reverendo que no le importaba alejarse del protocolo estándar. Cuando le pedimos durante el ensayo que nos dejara cambiar el orden de los votos, él estuvo feliz en complacernos. Incluso nos había dejado hacerlo sin decirle antes cómo iba a ser.

Así que, cuando preguntó si estábamos listos para decir nuestros votos, Bella y yo simplemente nos miramos, moviendo nuestra cabeza en fingido desacuerdo. Como sea, habíamos decidido que el destino determinara quién ganaba este particular cara a cara.

"Yo lo haré primero", le dije.

"No, yo quiero hacerlo primero", fingió discutir.

"Pero es la tradición que el novio lo haga primero".

"Oh, ¿así que ahora eres anticuado?" contrarrestó, poniendo su mano en su cadera.

Nuestros invitados comenzaron a reírse entre dientes, sin duda dándose cuenta de que estábamos haciendo esto deliberadamente.

"Bien, decidámoslo de una manera justa", ofrecí, extendiendo mi mano y cerrándola en puño, poniendo mis dedos hacia abajo. "¿Lista?"

"Sí. Yo lo diré", estuvo de acuerdo, imitando la pose de mi puño con su mano. Estábamos tratando de no reírnos y arruinarlo, pero ambos dejamos salir una risita mientras nos mirábamos hacia abajo y tratábamos de asumir nuestras caras de 'juego'.

El resto de esto era improvisado. Realmente queríamos dejarlo a la suerte.

"Piedra, papel o tijeras, uno… dos… tres…" Ojos Cafés cantó mientras flexionábamos nuestros codos hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Igual que como hacía con todas las cosas, jugó de una manera no muy fuerte —abriendo su mano con unas tijeras— pero funcionó, porque yo había elegido papel… y perdí. Y como siempre, y como en todas las demás cosas, Bella pasó a través de mí, como un par de tijeras a través del delgado papel.

"¿Dos de tres?" ofrecí en broma.

"No seas mal perdedor, _amor_", dijo con una risa antes de regresar su atención a mi abuelo.

De alguna manera sabía que me ganaría. Quería quejarme sobre una posible conducta antideportiva en medio de mi propia boda porque Ojos Cafés tenía una manera de incitar a cualquier sentimiento irracional que pudiera tener.

Pensé mejor eso cuando noté que su mano derecha estaba temblando mientras estrechaba la mía. Le ofrecí una sonrisa de confort, y pareció ayudar porque sonrió en respuesta. Pero mi cara formó una enorme sonrisa cuando ella prometió en nombre de Dios tomarme como su esposo desde hoy en adelante, sin importar los infortunios, hasta el final de nuestros días. Para cuando repetí la misma promesa hacia ella, su mano ya no estaba temblando, y ella también estaba sonriendo.

Bella me miró mientras ponía una simple banda de oro en mi dedo anular. Vi cada pequeña faceta del color en sus ojos, y la emoción en ellos. Sus ojos, tan perceptivos y al mismo tiempo tan reveladores, permitiéndome sentir una conexión con ella que nunca antes había compartido con alguien más. Era por la enorme humanidad, inteligencia, curiosidad, y amor expuesto en ellos por lo que me había enamorado, y por lo que siempre la amaría.

"Prometo que hoy es solo el comienzo, solo el principio… vamos a continuar felizmente en este pequeño pero perfecto pedazo de nuestra felicidad. Te amo, Edward. Por siempre, para siempre y eternamente", profesó con un ligero temblor en su voz. Deslizó el anillo más allá del segundo nudillo y me sonrió llena de felicidad.

"Ojos Cafés, hay tres cosas de las que estoy absolutamente seguro. Primera, tú eres mi alma gemela. Segunda, hay una parte de ti, y sé cuán querida es para mí, que siempre está conmigo, en mi corazón, en mi sangre. Y tercera, estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti", declaré, mirándola a los ojos.

Los fuertes moqueos provenientes de algunos de nuestros invitados añadieron ligereza y un toque de humor a nuestro estado de ánimo y nos reímos a pesar de la solemnidad del momento. La cara de Bella se puso cremosamente rosa mientras sus ojos se apretaban cerrados por un momento una pequeña risita se le escapaba.

Después de realizar el resto de los tradicionales ritos de un servicio episcopal de boda, mi abuelo nos miró a Bella y a mí con una ancha sonrisa y _finalmente _nos proclamó marido y mujer.

"Esa es tu señal para besarla, hijo", me dijo mientras guiñaba, pero fue demasiado tarde. Tan pronto como sus palabras estuvieron fuera de su boca, Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, jalándome hacia abajo en un beso infernal, gimiendo suavemente en mi boca. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y puse mi mente en la tarea de devolver ese beso con igual fervor. Nuestros invitados estallaron en aplausos y algunos bastante indecorosos chiflidos.

Después de caminar por el pasillo brazo con brazo, nos las arreglamos para robar un momento a solas dentro de la habitación privada en la parte posterior de la iglesia antes de saludar a nuestros invitados en la línea recepción.

"Ven aquí. Quiero un beso de cumpleaños de parte de mi _esposa_", reí entre dientes mientras la jalaba de sus caderas hacia mí y la besaba suavemente.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, _esposo _mío", replicó, palmeando ligeramente el lado izquierdo de mi pecho.

"Así que, acabamos de casarnos, ¿huh'" pregunté, justo como había hecho la noche en que tuvimos nuestro 'juego de roles' y solo fingíamos que éramos recién casados.

"Sip. Esta vez realmente somos una pareja de tontos enfermos de amor, tú y yo", replicó de nuevo, solo que esta vez con una sonrisa mucho menos tímida. "Pero esto es infinitamente mejor que actuar: saber que realmente te amo, y que siempre lo haré".

No podía pensar en un modo mejor de pasar mi tiempo que besar y vagar de arriba abajo por su cuello, pero Ojos Cafés insistió en que teníamos invitados que saludar y de los cuales aceptar cordialmente sus felicitaciones. Yo murmuré algo sobre tener un montón de oportunidades para eso en algún otro momento —después de regresar de nuestra luna de miel, por ejemplo— pero ella solo me miró fijamente.

La dejé poner mi brazo detrás de ella mientras se escabullía hacia las puertas dobles de la iglesia, la manga del saco de mi esmoquin en una mano, y su ramo y una generosa cantidad de la falda de su vestido en la otra. Una risa alegre flotó fuera de ella mientras se volteaba y me miraba, su cara brillante y perfecta. Mis _imágenes de más allá _ya habían empezado, y no quería perderme ni un solo segundo.

"Vamos, tú siempre eres el veloz", me apresuró. "Apúrate antes de que Dios te vea por aquí y se ría tan fuerte ante la idea de que estés casado que un rayo caiga sobre nosotros".

"Casado por cinco minutos, Ojos Cafés. Cinco minutos", le dije, agitando mi cabeza y fingiendo para parecer genuinamente ofendido.

Su respuesta fue capturada por un muy rápido y observador fotógrafo, quien aprovechó la oportunidad mientras Ojos Cafés y yo salíamos de la iglesia, su brazo apretando el mío. El resultado del buen ojo y rápido dedo del fotógrafo después adornará el manto de nuestro futuro hogar. Es una foto de los dos, recién casados y llenos de felicidad, mirándonos mutuamente y de perfil, con Bella sacando prominentemente su lengua hacia mí.

Justo como habíamos anticipado, una larga fila de personas empezó a fluir hacia nosotros, sus caras impacientes. Sonrieron y aplaudieron cuando Ojos Cafés y yo nos unimos a nuestros padres para saludar a todos. Fue agradable ver personas que reconocía del trabajo y otros conocidos que había hecho a través de los años, pero fue incluso mejor ser felicitado y recibir buenos deseos de parte de aquellos que solo había conocido a través de mi nueva extendida familia, amigos de mi padre y vecinos.

Este pequeño pueblo en New Hampshire, tan pequeño en el mapa, estaba lleno de personas que significaban para mí. De una manera u otra, todos formaban parte de mi familia y su historia. Desde las abuelas con cabello azul que conocían a mi padre desde que era un niño, hasta el más reciente niño bautizado por mi abuelo, todos estaban ahora aquí. Y deseándome un futuro feliz, ellos ayudaban a cambiar mi doloroso y vacío pasado en algo más significativo, en raíces que aunque habían sido desconocidas para mí, siempre habían existido.

Aro, mi jefe, y su esposa Heidi caminaron hacia nosotros y nos dedicaron unas palabras de corazón.

"Felicidades, Edward, Bella", dijo Aro, palmeando mi brazo sonoramente. "Edward, es la cosa más inteligente que has hecho desde que aceptaste tu promoción". Hubiera estado ligeramente insultado si yo no hubiera estado totalmente de acuerdo. Heidi nos abrazó después de confesar que nunca antes había reído _y _llorado tanto en una boda.

James caminó hacia nosotros y yo estaba menos que encantado de verlo aquí. De hecho, no lo quería aquí para nada. Pero había sido Ojos Cafés quien lo había invitado —decidiendo que habría sido insensible incluir a todos mis compañeros en nuestra lista de invitados— excepto a James. Además había dicho que quizás mostrando que ahora estábamos oficialmente comprometidos mutuamente cambiaría la forma de ser de James.

Hacía algún tiempo que se había rendido en sus intentos de convencerme de ir de bar en bar por las noches. De hecho, durante los últimos meses, lo había visto con una pelirroja de piernas largas y más y más. Y si mis ojos no estaban engañándome, parecía que ella era su pareja hoy. Tenía su brazo enredado estrechamente alrededor de ella mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro. Su ceño estaba fruncido mientras hacía un puchero bastante notable.

"¡Hey, la feliz pareja!" nos saludó James, estrechando mi mano y dándole a Bella un abrazo bastante flojo. James quizás fuera descarado, pero no era estúpido. Le había dado suficientes miradas punzantes e iracundas en el pasado como para dejar claro el mensaje de que su atención hacia Ojos Cafés tenía que ser tan banal y estar tan desinfectada que yo debería de ser capaz de comer mi almuerzo sobre sus comentarios y su comportamiento.

"Osito Jamie, ¡mis pies duelen!" su amiga pelirroja con piernas largas se quejó.

Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los míos mientras gesticulaba las palabras 'Osito Jamie' con una burlona , ligeramente horrorizada mirada en su rostro antes de que ambos escondiéramos nuestra sorpresa con educados sentimientos y algunos rápidos parpadeos.

"Te dije que no usaras esos zapatos, Corderita", _Osito Jamie_ canturreó hacia la pelirroja antes de que ambos frotaran sus narices y se besaran.

"Lo sé, pero ahora mis patitas están todas tristes", hizo un puchero, señalando sus pies y frunciendo el ceño. Él golpeó suavemente la barbilla de ella con su dedo y también le hizo un puchero, hablando con voz silenciosa sobre cómo cuidaría de las patitas de Corderita tan pronto como llegaran a casa.

No estaba segura de cuánto más podía escuchar esto. No era ni justo ni apropiado que un hombre se sintiera nauseabundo en el día de su boda. La única cosa que evitaba que no vomitara espontáneamente como proyectil mi última comida era la gran ironía de la situación.

James: perenne playboy, merodeador de bares, mujeriego, y jugador… estaba _completamente _coño-atado por una mujer con la voz como Minnie Mouse y el carácter de una niña de cinco años.

"James" dijo Bella con una ceja levantada. Esto rompe el improvisado besuqueo y los cursis murmullos que habían llevado a James y a su amiga fuera del decoro y respeto hacia los demás a su alrededor.

"Oh, creo que debería presentarlos chicos. Edward, Bella, esta es mi corderita. Vicky", nos dijo James, sonriendo radiantemente mientras apretaba su agarre alrededor de sus hombros. "Eres mi corderita, ¿no?", preguntó, como si estuviera hablándole a un cachorro.

"Osito Jamie, ¡eres tan tonto!" dijo con una chillona y aguda voz que casi perforaba mis tímpanos.

"Un gusto conocerte, Vicky", dijo Bella educadamente. Podía decir que estaba tratando desesperadamente de ocultar una expresión de horror con una forzada y completamente plástica sonrisa.

Osito Jamie y su Corderita se besaron y acurrucaron frente a nosotros lo que parece una eternidad. Ojos Cafés y yo nos miramos por un momento, nuestras bocas cerradas fuertemente. El labio interior de Bella estaba torcido y yo estaba mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla para guardar la compostura. Una vez que nuestros invitados estuvieron fuera del rango de oído, todo se perdió y empezamos a reír histéricamente.

"Oh, Dios mío, por favor dime que las demás personas no nos ven así cuando nos miran, Edward", dijo Bella, limpiando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano después de literalmente llorar de risa.

"Espero que no. Vicky se ve un poco… _meticulosa" _murmuré, tratando de ser delicado con mi descripción de la nueva novia de James.

"Y _asquerosa", _agregó Bella, su nariz arrugada en disgusto.

"¿Puedo llamarte 'Corderita'?

"Si lo haces, tú serás 'Osito Eddie' por el resto de tu vida", advirtió, golpeando mi mano después de que yo palmeé juguetonamente su barbilla.

La recepción de nuestra boda era un 'asunto familia' en todo el sentido de la frase. Fue en el patio trasero de la casa de Carlisle y Esme. Renée, Esme y la Nona de Bella habían trabajado continuamente por los últimos días para preparar ellas la comida —era algo en lo que habían insistido y nos dijeron a Bella y a mí que lo consideráramos un regalo de bodas de parte de las tres.

Después de franquear el oleaje de las personas que aplaudieron nuestra llegada a la recepción, Ojos Cafés y yo disfrutamos nuestro primer baile con música proporcionada por un cuarteto de cuerdas.

"Simplemente déjame guiar", le aseguré. "Estarás bien. "No voy a dejar que te enredes"

"Ja. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que dijiste eso? Mira a dónde me guiaste", bromeó. Una brillante sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara.

"Sí, al sagrado matrimonio. Verdaderamente horrible toda este asunto de la felicidad conyugal, ¿no?" estuve de acuerdo con fingida sinceridad, mi sonrisa acoplándose a la suya.

"No preguntes. Ya me siento ahogada. De hecho, podría ser simplemente este corsé que estoy usando. Alice amarró la cosa tan apretada, apenas puedo respirar", dijo en voz baja, sus labios contra mi oreja mientras yo curvaba mi cuello para escuchar.

Tragué fuerte y desigualmente ante el pensamiento de cómo debía verse ese corsé. Mi mente giraba con las posibilidades. Me preguntaba de qué color era. Debía ser blanco o color hueso, ya que su vestido era color marfil. ¿Tenía copas?, porque el material alrededor de su escote era bastante transparente y sedoso, y el contorno de sus senos no se veía particularmente oscurecido, ahora, que si, le echaba un vistazo de cerca. Bueno, la verdad sea dicha, le había dado demasiados vistazos hoy, pero la idea del bien formado torso de Bella, con su deliciosa y ceñida cintura y sus caderas brillando, vestidas de un blanco, satinado, suave, corsé sin copas con cintas la parte de atrás me envía a un verdadero estupor.

"¿Edward? ¿Hola? ¿Esposo?" gorjeó Bella, mirándome con una expresión de confusión mientras continuábamos girando lentamente sobre la temporal pista de baile de parquet que se extendía en amplio patio trasero de Carlisle. Su uso de la palabra 'esposo' me despertó de mi lasciva ensoñación.

"¿Sí, esposa?" respondí, luciendo enteramente demasiado presumido.

"¿Hay algo más interesante que tu primer baile en tu boda?" preguntó, ladeando su cabeza hacia mí y entrecerró sus ojos severamente.

"Sí, de hecho", ronroneé, inclinando mi cuello una vez más para hablar en su oreja. "Estoy mucho más interesado en ver tu corsé".

Y con eso, volteé su cuello ligeramente y tracé un flojo camino con mi nariz desde detrás de su oreja hasta su clavícula. No les presté atención a los 'ooh' y 'aah' de los invitados mientras Bella y yo bailábamos debajo de la puesta del sol, nuestras sombras proyectadas por la luz tenue de las velas de té que colgaban de los árboles de abedul y manzano silvestre que nos rodeaban. Me gustaba pensar que el sol, los árboles, la tenue luz, las miradas alegres de nuestros invitados, e incluso yo, aquí en mi esmoquin —estábamos solo como fondo. Éramos el escenario que mostraba a la bella mujer que tenía entre mis brazos, quien ahora era mi esposa.

Después de lo que pareció una muy larga sucesión de brindis, comidas y bebidas, y partir el pastel, Ojos Cafés y yo nos escapamos para cambiarnos la ropa y finalmente despedirnos de nuestros invitados antes de dirigirnos directamente al Aeropuerto Logan para tomar nuestro vuelo nocturno.

Las personas sintieron la bien intencionada necesidad de proporcionarnos todo tipo de consejos. Heidi Volturi nos dijo que nunca nos fuéramos a la cama enojados el uno con el otro. La sabiduría de algunos de ellos era cuestionable: Emmett me llevó aparte y me dijo en voz baja 'en caso de duda', yo solo debía 'desenfundarlo repentinamente', lo que sea que eso significara.

"Gracias por todo lo que han hecho", le dije a Renée y a Esme, que estaban paradas una al lado de la otra para vernos irnos. Tenían sus brazos alrededor de la otra, literalmente apoyándose, mientras frotaban suavemente sus húmedos ojos, confirmando sus emociones que eran parte sentimentales, y parte por unos cuantos demasiados cócteles.

"Cuídense mutuamente", me dijo Renée con un último abrazo.

"Lo haremos. Y, um, gracias por ayudar. No solo con la boda. Sino por ayudarme a ver las cosas más claramente", contesté, refiriéndome al consejo que me había dado cuando la conocí el Día de Gracias. Ella simplemente asintió y me sonrió.

Me giré hacia Ojos Cafés y me di cuenta de que Nona estaba bastante animada contándole una historia. Bella se veía medio divertida y medio mortificada, aguantándose una risa poniendo una mano sobre su boca.

"Escúchame, Bella mía, soy una mujer vieja, pero sé cosas. Comida. La comida hace a tu hombre feliz", proclamó, gesticulando para dar énfasis. "Tu Nono. Cuando lo conocí en Italia, estaba en el ejército americano. Siempre me sigue, porque dice 'calle no segura para chica bonita'. Yo digo 'aléjate', pero me rindo, ¿ya sabes?"

"Nos casamos y somos felices. Pero Marco… oh, ¡se pone tan celoso! Todo el tiempo celoso si otro chico me mira. Hace caras, como así", dijo, frunciendo el ceño maliciosamente. "Mi amiga Giana, era un poco más vieja, sabe más. Me dice 'cuando él hace esa cara, cocina su platillo favorito. No hará esa cara más'. Así que, hago a tu Nono berenjena parmesana esa noche. Nueve meses después, ¡tu _ mama _nació!"

Ojos Cafés hizo un verdadero intento de no verse avergonzada por que le hayan contado cómo su propia madre fue hecha. Cuando ella no pidió exactamente ese particular pedazo de información. Esme bufó una risa entre dientes mientras Renée simplemente agitaba su cabeza, lamentando que su madre hubiera estado contando esa historia en todas las bodas a las que había ido desde el nacimiento de su hija.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon mientras me susurraba fuertemente, el dorso de su mano cubriendo su boca.

"Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que mi madre empiece a contarme historias sobre cómo mi padre adoraba el pescado frito. ¡Realmente no necesito saberlo!" se quejó inflexiblemente.

"¿Qué, no hay berenjena para mí, Ojos Cafés?" bromeé, sacando mi labio inferior hacia ella.

"No berenjena. Ni huevos implantados tampoco**(14)**. No aún, de todas formas". Contestó, besando la palma de mi mano mientras nos deslizábamos fuera de la puerta hacia nuestro taxi.

Nos metimos en el asiento trasero, enrosqué mi brazo alrededor de la parte baja de su espalda y puse mi mano sobre su vientre bajo, las palabras 'no aún' haciendo eco en mis oídos.

Doce horas de vuelo después, finalmente llegamos a nuestro hotel. Era medio día en la hora local, y después de un bastante indoloro check-in, colapsamos en nuestra cama King size que estaba ubicada en medio de la señorial recámara de nuestra suite.

Ojos Cafés y yo tuvimos solo la suficiente energía para desvestirnos antes de caer dormidos, y ya era tarde cuando desperté. Sintiendo su suave cuerpo debajo de mí, regresé a la consciencia con una sonrisa floja mientras mis dedos trazaban distraídamente patrones invisibles alrededor de su pecho desnudo.

"Buenos días, o buenas tardes, según sea el caso", hablé contra la parte superior de su cabeza antes de gentilmente plantar un beso ahí.

"Hola", contestó, levantando su cabeza y sonriéndome. Su cabello era un desastre, parcialmente cubriendo su rostro. Le sonreí en respuesta y retiré bastantes mechones fuera de sus ojos y dejé que mi palma rozara su mejilla.

"Eres una mujer casada ahora, pero tu marido ha descuidado algo muy importante", dije, fingiendo remordimiento.

"¿Sí? Recién casado y ya está descuidando cosas. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?" preguntó con una ligera risa.

"No ha insistido en consumar el matrimonio. No es oficial hasta que lo haces, ya sabes", expliqué.

"¿En serio? O sea, ¿aún puedo echarme atrás en esto? ¿Tipo 'remordimiento de comprador'? ¿'Remordimiento de Bella'?" dijo sarcásticamente, besando mi pecho, directamente sobre mi corazón.

"Bueno, técnicamente, sí. Pero no dudo que él no tenga intenciones de continuar con eso. Él toma esta clase de obligación bastante en serio, ya sabes", le informé. Empecé a besarla comenzando por su sien, después bajé a su largo, agraciado cuello —solo para asegurar mi punto, claro. Sentí su estremecimiento ligeramente cuando el principio de mi barba provocó que su piel se hiciera de gallina.

"¿Edward?" susurró, jalando mi cara hacia la suya. De mala gana retiré mis labios de su suave hombro y la miré. "Creo que deberíamos esperar solo un poco más, si está bien. Esto simplemente no… se siente bien".

Estaba medianamente sorprendido por esto. Acabábamos de prometer comprometernos mutuamente y con nuestra relación por el resto de nuestras vidas. Si había un tiempo correcto para tener sexo, uno pensaría que estas serían las circunstancias ideales. Por no mencionar, _ella _inflexiblemente quiso sexo de _mi _parte la primera vez.

"Pero… estamos casados. Esto es lo más opuesto a una aventura de una noche que se puede obtener. Esto es sagrado, Ojos Cafés. Incluso _Dios _quiere que lo hagamos", argumenté tenazmente, incapaz de evitar sentirme un poco frustrado, en más de una manera.

"Es solo que quiero que sea especial, eso es todo. Tenía algo en mente; solo necesito un poco de tiempo para alistarme. Hay un bar abajo. Ve a conseguir un trago, y regresa en media hora", pidió. Me miró expectantemente, esperando que yo no protestara o hiciera más de esto de lo que debería. Así que, claramente, le di un bastante poco entusiasta 'bueno'. Esto debía ser importante para ella si lo había planeado.

Dejando salir un largo suspiro, me levanté de la cama y saqué un cambio limpio de ropa de mi equipaje.

"Oh, no me mires como si me hubiera llevado tu único juguete lejos", regañó, envolviendo las sábanas a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Gruñí mi enojo contra mi camisa mientras la pasaba sobre mi cabeza.

"Sí, te llevaste lejos a mi único juguete. Está debajo de esas sábanas", me quejé detrás de ella mientras me metía en un par de jeans y deslizándome dentro de los zapatos. No respondió y se limitó a cerrar la puerta de baño detrás de ella con una pequeña risa. Francamente, fallé en ver el humor en esto, pero la complací. Metiendo mi tarjeta de acceso en mi bolsillo trasero, bajé mis hombros en derrota y salí.

Me dirigí al bar del hotel, muy bien llamado _El Waterloo. _Me reí entre dientes para mí mientras tomaba asiento, pensando que esto ciertamente se sentía como mi líbido siendo el equivalente del desastroso fracaso militar de Napoleón.

El lugar estaba completamente desolado, siendo lunes en la tarde-noche. Era el único pobre bastardo ahí, y no pasó ni un minuto antes de que el barman se me acercara. Era un tipo que se veía bastante afable, vestido la habitual camisa blanca, chaleco oscuro, y una corbata de moño negra, lo habitual en un hotel de lujo.

_"¿Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose à boire, monsieur?_" preguntó con una sonrisa, ofreciéndome una bebida.

"_Oui, s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais une bière—une __Kasteel Bruin__. Tout compte fait, mettez-moi une __Kasteel Bruin__ et un doigt de __jenever_ ", contesté. Opté por un muy fuerte shot de ginebra holandesa con una cerveza belga.

"_Bien sûr, monsieur. J'en déduis que vous avez eu une dure journée si vous avez besoin de ce que nous autres Belges appellons un 'kopstoot'_", contestó riendo. Notó mi obvio humor amargo y cómo debía estar teniendo un día duro si estaba ordenando los que a los nativos se referían como 'cabezazo'.

"_Oui, j'aimerais plutôt être en haut avec ma femme qu'ici, pour être honnête_", estuve de acuerdo, explicando que preferiría mucho más estas con mi esposa en el momento.

"_Pardonnez-moi, mais si je peux être honnête, je serais plutôt à la maison avec ma femme, moi aussi_", me dijo con una sonrisa. Reí en respuesta ante su honesta admisión de que _él _preferiría estar con _su _esposa también. Sirve mi cerveza y pone mi ginebra en un pequeño vaso.

"_Merci. __¡A votre Santé!_" dije, agradeciéndole y ofreciéndole un brindis mientras bajaba rápidamente mi _shot_. Hice una mueca y apreté mis ojos cerrados ante el fuerte escozor mientras la ginebra prácticamente quemaba mi garganta y se sentía hasta en mis fosas nasales. Tomé un trago largo de mi cerveza, que hizo un admirable trabajo extinguiendo el infierno provocado por el intenso picor de las bayas de enebro de la ginebra junto con el muy potente alcohol.

"_Vous sentez comme ça vous donne un coup à la tête, ¿n'est-ce pas?_" bromeó el barman. Preguntando si sí había sentido como si me hubieran golpeado en la cabeza.

"¡_Oui, plutôt_! Pour votre peine", dije antes de ofrecerle varios euros que dejé junto a mi vaso vacío.

"_Merci, Monsieur_", contestó.

El barman pasó su atención a recuperar su propina y a mi vaso usado, dejándome contemplar cuánto tiempo debía matar antes de subir de nuevo. El _shot_ de ginebra y los siguientes tragos de cerveza definitivamente aflojaron mi humor, y sentía el borde de mi enojo volverse ligeramente embotado.

"¿_Puis-je vous être utile, madame_?" escuché vagamente al barman preguntar a un nuevo cliente en el lado más lejano de la barra. Estaba demasiado ocupado rodando una moneda de cincuenta centavos de euro alrededor de mis nudillos, viendo cómo daba vueltas, una y otra vez, entre mis dedos.

Repentinamente, fui muy consciente del olor del perfume, y no simplemente cualquier perfume. Era _Tartine et Chocolat. _Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar porque había comprado un bote de él como un regalo de Navidad para alguien muy especial —un 'alguien' que me provocaba una furiosa erección cuando olía a chocolate.

"¿_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi_?" escuché a una mujer cantar sobre mi hombro. La voz era excesiva y deliberadamente sensual, era casi cómico. Sonaba como si estuviera dando su jodido mayor esfuerzo por parecer la clase de chica que vaga por los bares para conocer hombres. Combinado con la frase más cliché y más usada en _cualquier _idioma —por no mencionar el francés— y no pude evitar una fuerte pero divertida carcajada.

'_¿Quieres dormir conmigo? ¿__E__n serio, Ojos Cafés? A menos que seas Patti LaBelle, eso es algo que nunca debería ser pronunciado._

" _Votre mari sait-il que vous êtes assise dans un bar, à essayer de flirter avec un autre homme_?" pregunté, demandando saber si su marido sabía qué estaba haciendo. Obviamente, él solo estaba tratando de comprender, porque nunca hubiera adivinado que _esto _era lo que había planeado. Ella no respondió, y solo miró hacia su trago antes de darme un tímido encogimiento de hombros—los que, de paso, estaban completamente desnudos, salvo por las finas tiras sosteniendo la sin mangas, de escote muy bajo blusa que estaba usando.

"_Je dis 'essayer' parce que c'est probablement l'approche la rebattue que l'on m'ait jamais dite_", le informé. Realmente era verdad que quizás esa había sido la frase más cursi que alguien haya usado conmigo. No era necesario para mí reconocer _qué _tan obvia era esa confesión. "_Peut-être pourriez-vous m'apprendre quelque chose de mieux_?" preguntó, esta vez pidiéndome que le enseñara algo.

"_En français ou en anglais_?" pregunté en respuesta, a pesar del hecho de que sabía que ella preferiría oírme hablar en francés.

"_En français s'il vous plaît. J'aime votre langue, surtout quand elle est française_", dijo en voz baja y temblorosa. Pidiéndome que hablara en francés porque amaba mi 'lengua francesa', fue suficiente para hacerle perder su muy débil interpretación de chica recoge tipos que había estado tratando de interpretar hacía un minuto.

"_Ma langue a beaucoup d'usages, Yeux Bruns. __Mes mains, aussi_", contesté, descaradamente presumiendo que mi lengua tiene muchos usos, al igual que mis manos.

Me incliné sobre ella para poder susurrar en su oído.

"_Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, habillée de cette façon_?" quería saber, preguntándome por qué se había mostrado tan provocativa. Enfaticé mi pregunta pasando la punta de mi dedo a través del profundo escote de su blusa.

Rápidamente escaneé a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme de que no había nadie por ahí, y noté que no había ni un alma se encontraba mirando o escuchando. Incluso el barman me había dado un corto asentimiento y se había vuelto convenientemente invisible hacía un minuto.

Puse su taburete lo más cerca posible del mío. Se presionó contra mí mientras mis brazos formaban un capullo a su alrededor. Mis manos se deslizaron hacia arriba por su cremosamente suave muslo. Esperaba que mis dedos alcanzaran alguna clase de encaje. En vez de eso, todo lo que encontraron fue desnuda, húmeda piel, suave y aterciopelada. Y tan desnuda. Debajo de una minúscula y apretada falda.

_Joder._

"_Putain! __Vous ne portez même pas de culotte_ **(15)**", gruñí en su oído, el pensamiento de ella no usando bragas con una falda que podía bien servir como una banda para la cabeza mandándome a una burbujeante niebla de posesividad.

"No, no estoy usando bragas. Estaba planeando no necesitarlas", susurró provocativamente.

"¿Qué tal que alguien te vea así? ¿Alguien aparte de mí?" demandé. Mi voz baja y mis labios apretados en una fuerte, recta línea.

"Yo solo quería, um, vestirme para la ocasión- ya sabes, verme sexy… verme como una mujer que a ti te gustaría levantar en un bar", explicó.

"Eres mejor que eso", dije, siendo serio por un momento.

"Lo sé… pero nunca he tratado esto. Nunca sentí que fuera algo con lo que estaría cómoda, o que disfrutaría haciéndolo. Pero ahora quiero. Solo contigo", explicó tímidamente.

"No puedo fingir que no te amo y que no quiero mantenerte conmigo. No puedo fingir eso, Ojos Cafés".

"¿Solo esta vez? ¿Tú… fingirías conmigo, por favor?"

Vi la esperanzada expresión en su cara, y como siempre, no podía decir 'no'. No pude decirlo en su cumpleaños, no pude hacerlo la primera vez que dormimos juntos, y no podía decirlo ahora. No cuando me veía así y veía al hombre que solía ser, junto con el hombre que era ahora, pero ama a los dos de igual manera.

"Así que, hermosa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" murmuré, lanzándole mi sonrisa de marca.

Ella se queda pensativa por un momento. Claramente, esta parte de la interpretación no era algo que hubiera considerado.

"Um… Tanya", contesta vacilante.

"¿Tanya?", repetí, ladeando mi cabeza y mirándola ligeramente receloso. "Huh. No te ves mucho como una 'Tanya'. De hecho, no creo que te quede para nada".

"¿No? entonces, ¿cómo me llamarías?" pregunta tímidamente, sus dientes hundiéndose en su delicioso labio inferior.

"Hmmm. Creo que luces más como una Candy. Dulce. Deliciosa. Me gustaría mucho probarte, Candy. ¿Te gustaría eso?" ronroneé, poniendo mi mano en su rodilla y dándole un ligero apretón.

"Sí", gimió mientras se inclinaba hacia mí. "Pruébame".

Mi control, una vez experimentado en mi sutil juego de seducción, se disolvió como perlas de agua humeante en una hoja de color rojo brillante de metal caliente. Me convirtió en nada más que en una gigantesca necesidad. Quería clamar y codiciar, para disfrutar y saciarme. Era tan implacable y depredador en mi búsqueda de tenerla que nadie diría si yo consumía o era consumido.

"Arriba. Ahora". Dije cortántemente.

"Pero estábamos…" trató de argumentar antes de que la interrumpiera.

"No más juegos. Arriba. La habitación. El letrero de 'No Molestar' en el pomo de la puerta. Cerrojo cerrado", chasqueé precipitadamente- no podía ni siquiera hablar en enunciados completo porque estaba demasiado enfocado en sacarnos de un lugar público. También estaba demasiado ocupado jalándola por el codo hacia el elevador, mientras mantenía mis ojos bien abiertos ante cualquiera que la mirara de reojo.

Exactamente seis agonizantes minutos después, me encontraba peleando con la maldita tarjeta de acceso para poder entrar a la habitación. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil conseguir que la luz verde sobre el pomo parpadeara hacia mí si mi esposa no hubiera estado mordisqueando mi oreja y pasando su mano de arriba abajo por el espacio debajo de mi ombligo. Se detenía apenas encima de mi ridícula erección, una y otra vez.

"Ojos Cafés", gemí. "Por favor".

"¿Por favor qué?" susurró, pasando su tacón por la parte posterior de mi pantorrilla.

"Solo por favor. Necesitamos entrar", balbuceé.

"¿Dentro Entrar… a _dónde?" _canturreó sugestivamente.

"Jodido infierno. Maldita puerta", murmuré, justo antes de escucha el glorioso sonido de '_beep-beep-beep' _y el sonido del metal siendo deslizado, abriendo la puerta más segura en la historia de la seguridad de entrada sin llave.

Pensé en todas las veces que había observado sus reacciones antes la manera en que la tocaba, cómo encontraba tan sexy y perfecto verla perderse en excitación. Nunca podría tener suficiente de esa expresión en su cara cuando abandonaba todo control y simplemente se dejaba llevar por su cuerpo.

Pero no ahora.

Esta noche, la primera noche en que haríamos el amor como una pareja casada, descubrí algo incluso más erótico, más cautivante, y más completa y jodidamente asombroso.

Ojos Cafés en completo control… _sobre mí._

En el minuto en que la puerta estuvo cerrada detrás de nosotros, ella me empujó contra esta y me besó duramente, mi cara presionada apretadamente en las palmas de sus manos. Me limité a gemir dentro de ella, mi cabeza dando vueltas.

"¿Qué tienes ahí, guapo? ¿Hmm? ¿Algo bueno para mí?" gruñí, acunando mi entrepierna con su mano.

"Sí, solo para ti", murmuré en su cabello, mis dedos sintiendo la suave pendiente de su culo mientras atraía su cuerpo a ras contra el mío, para que pudiera sentir exactamente cómo ese _algo bueno_ estaba a punto de reventar las costuras de mis jeans.

"Ya sabes, dijiste que _yo _me veía deliciosa. Pero yo creo que _tú _eres el delicioso", me dijo antes de lentamente, tortuosamente lentamente, pasar su húmeda lengua sobre su labio superior.

"Por favor", gemí de nuevo. Me sentía como un calenturiento de dieciocho años mientras empujaba mis caderas para que mi polla se frotara contra su mano.

"¿Qué quieres, Edward? Dime, y puedes tenerlo. Lo que sea que te haga sentir bien", ofreció, haciendo un puchero mientras me veía.

_He dicho las misma palabras a ella, más veces de las que puedo contar. Pero, Cristo, es infinitamente más caliente escucharla preguntármelas._

"Quiero que me toques", farfullé, mi cerebro incapaz de ser más específico. La verdad sea dicha, tomaría cualquier cosa: una masturbada, que me frotara sobre la ropa, _cualquier cosa._

"¿Tocarte dónde, _amor?" _me provocó, su mano continuando su agonizantemente insuficiente danza a mi alrededor.

"Pon", jadeé. "Pon tu boca sobre mí. ¿Por favor, Ojos Cafés?

Escuché su malvada risa entre dientes mientras ella bajaba su mirada para inspeccionar donde su mano había estado provocando a mi polla con una apenas-suficiente fricción. Apenas podía ver mientras ella se ponía de rodillas frente a mí y sacaba mi polla. Mi abdomen entero contrayéndose mientras me acariciaba de arriba abajo con su mano.

"Pongo mi boca… _¿aquí?" _preguntó.

"Sí", susurré temblorosamente.

"¿Así?", se burló, lamiendo mi frenillo con la punta de su lengua. Ella había hecho esto la primera vez, entonces por inexperiencia… pero ahora… ahora era para lanzarme de cabeza al más exquisito olvido que había experimentado.

"No me tortures, Ojos Cafés", pedí.

"Di lo que necesitas, y lo haré", sonrió.

"Necesito que tú… me hagas una mamada. Por favor", le dije, agitando mi mano en su cabello y cerrando mis ojos.

"Mírame, o no lo haré", advirtió. Mis ojos se abrieron inmediatamente. "Te daré lo que necesitas. Pero quiero que me observes y me hables… todo el tiempo, ¿_okay_?"

Asintiendo con mi cabeza frenéticamente, no pude reprimir el mitad-suspiro-mitad-sollozo que salió de mi pecho cuando sus labios se envolvieron a mi alrededor.

"Eres tan hermosa, mi Bella, ojos cafés", le dije. "Soy el bastardo más afortunado de la Tierra… aún no puedo creer… que te tengo, toda para mí. Eres preciosa… especialmente en tus rodillas así".

Mantuve mis ojos enfocados en los de ella, tan grandes y perfectos, mientras su dulce boca se movía de arriba abajo sobre mi polla. Sentí a su lengua girar lánguidamente alrededor de mi piel mientras sus gemidos salían sobre mí y eso era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerme de pie.

"Oh, jodida mierda, o mi jodido santo infierno, o, joder, sí, esto es jodidamente increíble", gemí, mi mente una niebla mientras obscenidades eran las únicas palabras que podía decir.

Abrió su boca en una diabólica sonrisa y esperó ansiosamente a que llegara a mi orgasmo. Vi a mi semen pulsar desde mi polla en cortas, fuertes ráfagas mientras llegaban a su lengua.

"_Eres _delicioso", ronroneó mientras volvía a abrochar mis vaqueros. La niebla que habitaba mi cerebro lentamente se levantaba mientras mi ansioso apetito se saciaba —por ahora.

"Ven aquí", la apresuré, poniéndola de pie, le besé toda la cara: sus labios, sus mejillas, su barbilla, su frente… incluso sus cejas consiguieron un beso cada una.

"Hey, haré eso más seguido si consigo esta clase de gratitud", rió entre dientes.

"Oh, quizás pienses eso dos veces, pequeña niña", gruñí. Mis manos bajando hasta su trasero, donde las deslicé debajo de su falda, subiéndola hasta su cintura en el proceso.

"Ahora, ¿por qué lamentaría volverte un poco loco? ¿Hmm?" preguntó. Acariciando mi mejilla con la parte posterior de sus dedos.

"¿Por qué, preguntas? Por esto", siseé juguetonamente, girándola para que su espalda estuviera presionada contra mi pecho. "Estoy a punto de… _darte una lección, _Ojos Cafés".

"¿Una lección?" chilló.

"Mmhmm. Un giro de 180° es justo, ¿no?" pregunté en respuesta, deslizando mi brazo alrededor de su torso, dejando que mis dedos se arrastran a lo largo de la tela satinada de su blusa hasta que mi mano se posó sobre su pecho. La froté y provoqué justo como ella lo había hecho conmigo. Cuando ella se limitó a gimotear mi nombre en respuesta, reí profundamente ante su incapacidad de manejar lo que ella hacía.

"Cada célula de tu cuerpo me llama, lo sabes", le dije. Con un cuidadoso jalón, saqué su blusa por su cabeza y la aventé al piso. La mini falda pronto la siguió. Gruñí un bajo '_joder' _cuando finalmente vi lo que tenía debajo. Estaba usando el corsé blanco que me había descrito en nuestra boda. Era justo como lo había imaginado, pero el real era fenomenal y jodidamente más caliente. Era, de hecho, sin copas, y se detenía justo encima de su hueso púbico.

"Míranos, Ojos Cafés. Tú… vestida así… yo, fuera de control por ello".

Nuestros ojos encontrándose en el espejo que cubría la puerta del armario del pasillo. Mi mano izquierda jalando y pellizcando su pezón mientras la derecha devoraba ávidamente la sensación de su coño. Era tan suave, caliente, desnudo… y mojado. _Tan mojado._

Pasé mi nariz por el espacio entre su oreja y su mandíbula, inhalando su aroma. Era tan puramente erótico y tan _Ojos Cafés, _quería perderme en él. Gruñí posesivamente mientras apretaba mis brazos alrededor de ella. El que estaba alrededor de su cintura tenía a mi mano trabajando impacientemente entre sus piernas. Mi otra mano liberó su pecho y se dirigió a su cabello, jalando su cabeza hacia un lado para darme libre acceso a su cuello.

"Mía", le informé antes de hundir mis dientes en su dulcemente perfecta piel.

"Tuya", estuvo de acuerdo con un débil susurro. La sostuve firmemente mientras la sentía derretirse lentamente contra mí, su cuerpo perdiendo su tensión y sus músculos volviéndose flojos. Miro hacia arriba, mis dientes y labios aún firmemente en su cuello. Viendo en el espejo, mis ojos absorbieron la exquisita imagen que era mi Bella —mi esposa— llegando a su orgasmo por mi toque. Todo el tiempo, la sostuve rígidamente contra mí: duro, masculino depredador apretando a su suave, perfecta presa.

"Edward", suspiró. Antes de saberlo, una mano curiosa se deslizó entre el espacio entre nosotros, volteando las cosas una vez más mientras Ojos Cafés apretaba mi polla a través de mis vaqueros, rápidamente redespertándola.

"¿Dijiste algo sobre 'giros de 180°'?" preguntó con una risa.

"Sí, ahora _gira 180° _y déjame verte en ese corsé", dije mientras cuidadosamente la movía para que estuviera frente a mí.

"¿Qué piensas? Culparía a Alice y a Rose, pero de hecho fue mi idea comprarlo", confesó, sonriéndome.

"Creo que es probablemente la cosa más sexy que alguna vez he visto", contesté, comiéndome generosamente con los ojos sus pechos mientras ponía un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Gracias. Me lo dejaré puesto, entonces", dijo con un guiño.

"¿Los tacones también?"

"Tus deseos son mis órdenes".

"¿Lo son ahora? ¿Por qué mis deseos no eran órdenes cuando teníamos que regresar a la habitación?" pregunté, ladeando su barbilla hacia arriba con la punta de mi dedo para poder tener su bonita cara más cerca.

"Porque no hubieras sido agradable", respondió. "Abajo. No ibas a jugar conmigo,… fingir conmigo"

"Estoy jugando contigo ahora, ¿no?" pregunté con una sonrisa astuta mientras deslizaba mi mano por su costado. Tarareé ante la sensación la forma de sus curvas de reloj de arena restringidas dentro de los confines de ese corsé.

_Se veía tan jodidamente comestible._

"Sí. Juega conmigo", gimió.

La razón y el control desaparecieron ante sus palabras lascivas, la seductora contradicción de inocencia mezclada con seducción borró el pensamiento racional de mi mente como granos de arena siendo llevados por una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

"Dios, te necesito. ¿Me necesitas de esta forma? ¿Estás loca como estoy justo ahora?" pregunté, mi voz medianamente desesperada mientras tomaba su mejilla en la palma de mi mano y la miraba, mi cara buscando la suya.

"_Amor", _jadeó." Siempre. Siempre… te necesito. Esto", dijo, golpeando suavemente sus dedos contra mi sien. "Esto", dijo de nuevo, esta vez palmeando el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, sobre mi corazón. "Y esto", agregó, presionando el centro de su mano contra mi, una vez más, tirante erección.

La besé fieramente, su declaración incitándome a tocarla por todos lados con mis labios y manos. Entre apretones, tirones, y gemidos, que serpenteamos nuestro camino más allá del pequeño vestíbulo, hasta que la parte trasera de mis piernas encontraron el brazo del sofá grande y lujoso en el centro de la sala de estar de nuestra suite.

"No más juegos, Edward", siseó Bella. Una profunda risa subió por mi pecho ante el sonido de su impaciencia. Mis labios se enroscaron alrededor de su pezón, lamiendo y tirando ávidamente mientras mi mano imitaba a mi boca en su otro seno. Estaba ignorando la manera en que estaba oprimiendo mi pierna, y estaba claramente poniéndola tan desesperada como yo estaba. Con un pequeño gruñido de su parte, Ojos Cafés tomó entre sus puños mi camisa y me la sacó.

Giró sobre la punta de sus pies con tacones y apretó el brazo del sofá, inclinándose hacia adelante, sus pechos desnudos por encima del apretado corsé que hacía imposible que se inclinara en cualquier clase de sutil ángulo. No tenía opción más que curvar su cuerpo completamente por su cintura, su culo y brillante coño completamente expuestos. Mirando sobre su hombro hacia mí, no dijo nada —se limitó a guiñar y lamer sus labios.

Mis vaqueros y bóxers rápidamente nadando alrededor de mis tobillos, mi necesidad encendida una vez más. La urgencia pura triunfa sobre mi paciencia para remover mis ropas adecuadamente. Podía sentir y oír mi pulso mientras golpeaba fuertemente en mis oídos, como un tambor que llamaba a mis incontrolables instintos primarios. Golpeaba… gritaba… el mismo mantra hacia mí, una y otra vez.

_Folla. A. tu. Esposa._

"Antes de que me hagas rogar, Edward… _fóllame", _ordenó.

Me hundí en ella con un largo empujón, gruñendo mi satisfacción. Su jadeo y subsecuente gimoteo fue acompañado por sus propias caderas presionándose hacia atrás contra las mías. Mis manos, tan grandes comparadas con su pequeña, apretada cintura, prácticamente se envuelven alrededor de su figura entera mientras muevo sus caderas de arriba abajo. Piel hundiéndose en piel. Una superficie es arrugada, ondulada, la otra es suave, flexible, cremosamente-blanca piel.

"Perdido… en ti. Perdido", murmuré. Mi mandíbula estaba tan rígida para hablar más claramente, y mi frente empezaba a perlarse con sudor.

"Estoy contigo. No puedes perderte… cuando nunca estás solo", jadeó. Sus dedos hundiéndose en el sofá, y no estaba seguro de si era para agarrarse por mis Fuertes empujones, o para ayudarse a mantenerse recta mientras se corría con un largo, casi delirante grito.

"Hermosa… perfecta… _mía", _gemí, ya no siendo capaz de evitar el intenso, líquido calor que entra en erupción desde mi ingle y que explota. Enrosqué mis manos alrededor de sus hombros mientras me hundía en ella tanto como puedo, una última vez. Mi cuerpo entero se puso rígido mientras me derramaba profundamente dentro de ella en largas, pulsantes olas.

Me las arreglé para usar mi última pizca de energía para movernos hasta que el sofá estuvo justo debajo de nuestros cuerpos cuando la gravedad se impuso y ninguno de nosotros pudo soportar nuestro propio peso. La habitación estaba en silencio excepto por nuestras respiraciones, el uno acurrucado contra el otro en una pila.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Notas algo gracioso?"

"Sí. Mis pantalones aún están alrededor de mis tobillos. Estoy demasiado cansado como para que me importe".

"Eso no. aunque, eso de hecho es algo gracioso. Me refiero a la manera en que estamos acostados en el sillón".

"Huh… ahora que lo mencionas, es gracioso".

Nuestros cuerpos intercalados entre los montones de cojines y la parte posterior del sofá, con eficacia haciendo que nos presionáramos en, y contra, el otro: dos cuerpos, ejerciendo el mismo peso sobre el otro. Estábamos sosteniéndonos mutuamente, tanto jalando hacia arriba como hacia abajo… En esencia: estábamos estrujándonos mutuamente.

Me quedé dormido con una sonrisa idiota en mi cara, pasando a un sueño completamente negro.

El resto de nuestra luna de miel en Bruselas pasó con muchos momentos de ocio, llenos de hacer el amor, ver paisajes, y comer chocolate. Cuando planeé este viaje, había tenido toda la intención de consentir a Ojos Cafés con los mejores dulces belgas hechos por algunos de los más renombrados chocolateros del mundo. Estaba feliz de decir que mis intenciones se cumplieron, y nada se comparaba con alimentar con mis manos a mi, completamente, desnuda esposa con trufas de chocolate mientras ella reposaba en medio de nuestra cama King-size.

Demasiado pronto, regresamos a Estados Unidos, y nos la arreglamos para regresar al edificio —nuestro edificio. Era el hogar que ahora construiríamos juntos. Mis imágenes de más adelante empezaron a acumularse con muchas adorables y hermosas imágenes de mis Ojos Cafés que había anticipado el día de nuestra boda.

Dejé nuestro equipaje en la sala, ninguno de los dos tenía la energía ni siquiera para pensar en desempacar una sola cosa. Bella colapsó en el sofá de piel con un muy fatigado suspiro antes de abrir su laptop y revisar su correo y otros mensajes.

"Vamos, Ojos Cafés. Es tarde. Deberíamos dormir si queremos quitarnos este jet lag", dije, masajeando gentilmente su antebrazo mientras trataba de convencerla de ir a la cama. Traté de besarla para, realmente, distraerla, pero parecía no estar funcionando.

"Solo dame un segundo. Estoy actualizando mi estado de Twitter", contestó antes de mirarme sobre su hombro para que leyera.

Reí cuando leí lo que había escrito en la caja de texto.

_Tan cansada. Acabo de regresar de mi luna de miel. EDPA quiere…*jadeo*… dormir conmigo! Es el chico casado que me dio su corazón. :)_

* * *

(1)Consiste en dos planchas gruesas de bizcocho de chocolate separadas por una fina capa de mermelada de albaricoque y recubiertas con un glaseado de chocolate negro por encima y los lados.

(2)es un pastel con un color rojo oscuro, rojo brillante o rojo-marrón. Por lo general es preparado como un pastel en capas con sabor a vainilla o chocolate, cubierto con un glaseado de color blanco cremoso.

(3)Abuela, abuelita.

(4)Se menciona en un capítulo pasado. Bella saco de pelotas.

(5)Pub crawling. Es un slang que se refiere a cuando en una sola noche, se visitan varios bares

(6) En inglés: Little Bo… Peeved, que hace referencia a Little Bo Peep, la pastorcita de Toy Story, creo

(7)En inglés: Cat in Heat in the Hat, intraducible, pues

(8)en inglés la cacofonía es: cornucopia of corny cacophonus, de nuevo intraducible para que quede como cacofonía.

(9) Una bebida alcohólica, lleva whiskey, creo.

(10) Canción de Louis Jordan: is you or is you ain't my baby?

(11)nacida con el nombre de Katie Scarlett O'Hara y acreditada como Scarlett O' Hara – Hamilton – Kennedy – Butler, es la carismática protagonista de la novela de 1936 de Margaret Mitchell, Lo que el viento se llevó (ganadora del Premio Pulitzer de Ficción de 1937), y de la posterior película homónima de 1939 ganadora de 10 Premios de la Academia.

(12) Hooterville es un pueblo ficticio, en una de las series que sale es en 'Unión de Enaguas', así que se refiere a meterse en sus bragas.

(13)Gordon Gecko, es el personaje central en la trama de las películas Wall Street y Wall Street 2, y viene a representar la ambición desmedida, un ser inteligente, astuto, hábil en todo lo que a finanzas se refiere, pero también calculador, manipulador, inescrupuloso y dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener lo que desea

(14) se refiere a quedar embarazada.

(15) Aquí les pondré todos los diálogos traducidos:

-¿Puedo ofrecerle un trago, señor?

-Sí, por favor. Me gustaría una cerveza —una Kasteel Bruin. De hecho, esa Kasteel Bruin y un shot de jenever

-Claro, señor. Supongo que usted está teniendo un día difícil si necesita lo que nosotros los belgas llamamos 'cabezazo'

-Sí, preferiría estar arriba con mi esposa, para ser honesto

-Disculpe, pero si puedo ser honesto, a mí también me gustaría estar en casa con mi esposa

-Gracias. ¡Salud!

-Se siente como ser golpeado en la cabeza, ¿no?

-Sí, mucho

-Gracias, señor

-¿Puedo ayudarle, señora?

-¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

-¿Su marido sabe que está sentada en un bar, tratando de coquetear con otro hombre?

-Dije 'tratando' porque esa es probablemente la peor frase de coqueteo que alguna vez he escuchado

-¿Quizás usted pueda enseñarme algo mejor?

-¿En francés o en inglés?

-En francés, por favor. Amo su lengua francesa

-Mi lengua tiene muchos usos, Ojos Cafés. Al igual que mis manos

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Vestida de esta manera?

-¡Joder! No estás usando bragas

* * *

Se acabó u.u…

Solo me queda darle las gracias a todas y cada una de las que me acompañaron durante este largo viaje, a las que leyeron, a las que comentaron, a aquellas que se volvieron mis amigas… a todas...

No me queda más que decir antes de ponerme toda sentimental, muchísimas gracias por todo (:

Silvana

sparklinghaledecullen


End file.
